Star Wars The New Republic
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A reimagining of the story of SWTOR's sith warrior, but told put after the events of episode 6, see the sith empire face the Jedi coalition and the new republic, see SWTOR characters interact with EU characters, new planets, flashpoints, and story arcs.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Price of peace

* * *

The night on Hosnian Prime was seemingly calm despite the flood of noise from the countless speeders and ships busting through the behemoth skyscrapers decorating the surface of the planet. Luke Skywalker eased himself against the padded seat of his speeder transport. The blue ship whistling through the sea of lights bursting from building after building.

The aging Jedi Grand Master tried to relax with the wind breezing against his worn face and graying hair. His long hair and beard flowing well with the wind as he gazed at a pair of holograms projected by a white and blue astromech droid.

A red-haired woman and a blonde teenage boy appearing as holograms before him.

"Let's see it then." Luke giving an anxious smile. The teenager's excitement traversing through the projection as he ignited a blue lightsaber and held it out proudly to the Jedi master.

"Very impressive Ben, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see your trials."

"It wasn't all that impressive my love. Jaina performed far more exemplary in my opinion." The woman presenting a very amused smile. Sitting beside Luke was a young woman with fair skin, deep brown eyes, and long dark brown hair.

Her face adorned with a number of battle scars and a black flight-like suit on her body with a lightsaber on her side. The young woman looked equally amused hearing this as she piloted the speeder, the teenager glaring at the other woman in frustration.

"Always grateful of your support mother."

"That explains your ego." Another voice said as Jaina turned to a hologram projected in front of her. The projection was of a man wearing an officer's uniform with fair skin, green eyes, closely trimmed black hair and scar over his right eye.

"Watch what you say, Colonel Fel, the force can do terrible things to a mind. Who knows what I could make you believe." Jaina giving him an almost evil smile.

"Perhaps on the weak minded Solo." The man looking less than convinced. Jaina's expression persisted.

"It's like my aunt said, my powers are beyond what's expected. For your sake, I hope you respect that my dear Jagged." His smile nearly broke Jaina into laughter as she tried to control herself.

"I'll keep that in mind, best of luck with your planning tonight. Force knows my men and I could use relief, the empire's been pushing us back mile by mile for weeks now." Jaina's excitement turning to genuine concern as she saw the battle-weary expression on the young man's face.

"Don't get yourself killed, we're going to end this war, soon."

"If anyone can pull it off, it's my former student and beloved husband, may the force be with you both." The woman said before the holograms vanished. Jaina sighed while looking out at the vast city around them.

Holographic images of republic soldiers fighting beside Jedi against armies of sith and their armored soldiers in heroic manners flooding the senses of the people across the planet.

"Aunt Mara certainly has faith in me. I hope it's well placed." Luke smiled as he stroked Artoo.

"You were her favorite student, and my wife isn't easily impressed." Jaina returning her uncle's smile.

The sky above them soon cast a shadow as they flew under a mediator class Mon Calamari cruiser in orbit surrounded by several Viscount Star Defenders. The speeder approached a fortified tower armed with a dozen turrets and twice as many landing platforms.

Luke's speeder landed on the highest pad where they saw three other speeders already parked.

"Alright bring us down gently!" Luke nearly yelped as Jaina slammed their speeder hard into the pad. The Landing nearly knocking one of the parked speeders over the edge as Artoo screeched.

"Come on uncle, we needn't keep the others waiting!" Jaina sang as she jumped out of the speeders with Luke shaking.

"Another happy landing." Luke and his trusted Astromech droid joined his niece as they approached a squad of blue armored men waiting for them.

"Grandmaster Skywalker, at last, you've arrived. The other's are awaiting you." The Advozse guard captain said as he waved them over.

"Lead on, captain." Luke said as they were lead inside. The building interior was adorned in luxury and excess. Luke and Jaina gazing at the fine marble and rugs across the pathway with gold lined paintings and holo-images.

Luke saw the cautiously optimistic gazes from the well-dressed republic officials and high-ranked military officers they passed on the way to a guarded office. Two more of the blue armored guards stood at outside and quickly came to attention upon seeing the Jedi and guard captain approach.

"They await you inside, we all look forward to the results." The alien captain speaking with eager optimism across his face. Despite all this optimism Luke and Jaina only felt more pressure among inside them like a dam holding back more and more water.

The doors slowly opened revealing a finished office adorned in blue colors and the glamor of the halls. A series of chairs were set up around a large desk before a pair of windows overlooking the city around them.

Six other Jedi sat in these chairs with a Nautolan woman behind the desk adorned in a white dress.

"Forgive our tardiness, traffic was a bit thick." Jaina said as she and Luke entered the chamber and gazed at those around them.

"You're just in time Grandmaster, please sit." The two Jedi sat in the empty red-furnished chairs. They sat directly across from a Jedi master Luke's age with a balding head of gray hair and a young man Jaina's age with brown eyes/hair.

The young man wore a set of armor not all that different from the armor worn by the republic guards only white with a robe like cape around it. The two Jedi glancing heavily at Luke and Jaina across from them.

In the other seats were a Torgruta woman and a younger human man with dark skin wearing brown cloaked robed. Across from them a man a few years younger than Luke with green eyes and thick brown hair with a goatee.

He wore a green armored robe much like the young man with another younger man beside him. This young man wearing the same armor with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Now that we've all arrived, we may discuss our plans." The Nautolan woman clasping her fingers with subtle anxiety across her face.

"It's true then, Thrawn destroyed our fleet over Hoth. The _Star of Freedom_ is lost supreme chancellor Derra." The Jedi across from Luke inquired.

"Despite our efforts to keep it a secret, our experimental super-cruiser was destroyed, master Hamner." Derra shaking her head as if she were about to cry.

"Tragic, truly." The young man beside him closing his hands around his mouth.

"Such is the result of hubris weapons supreme chancellor." The torgruta master placing her hands on her upper legs.

"We know why we're here. That ship was our best hope of halting the Empire's advance. Support for the war continues to deteriorate. Some in the Senate suggest outright surrender." Derra carefully gazing at the Jedi around her.

"Certainly you won't allow this to happen!" The young man beside Hamner nearly shouted as his master held him in his seat. The chancellor's gaze held certain fatigue as she clasped her hands together.

"Never, but I am only a chancellor, the will of the Senate will succeed in the end. This war has dragged on for years. Despite many heroic victories the Empire continues to route our armies and gain more ground. Something must be done now or never."

Luke sighed.

"You're right, we have no choice. Our only option is a drastic measure." Luke's face nearly collapsing in on itself as he forced the words out.

"An assassination of the Sith Emperor."

The Torgruta woman and her companion seemed almost disgusted by this idea while the Jedi across from Luke seemed optimistic. The younger green Jedi seeming equally optimistic.

"Exactly what must be done." Master Horn's companion nearly raising his fist.

"Easy Jacen, we shouldn't rush right into this. It's no simple task." Jaina raising her own hand at him. Jacen returning her anxious gaze.

"Perhaps but together the Jedi Coalition can pull this off."

"Calm yourself Cerik." The master green Jedi said in an almost annoyed manner looking at his younger Jedi.

"The Keepers of Wisdom do not support this course of action. This is the philosophy of our enemies, we do not defeat them by becoming them." The Torgruta woman protested fiercely with her stalwart gaze.

"Master Zoros, bringing justice to our enemy is not murder as the Sith conduct. We are righteous in our goals. The death of the Sith Emperor will bring chaos to the empire and lead us to victory, peace. The Knights of the Republic support this course." Master Hamner rising to his feet, Jacen smiling as his master did so.

Luke and Jaina seemed less than optimistic but slowly sighed.

"The Jedi Praxeum agrees."

"Master we should agree as well." Cerik sounding nearly giddish manner. Horn almost glaring back at him.

"You've been away from Correllia so long you hardly resemble a green Jedi Cerik. But we agree." Derra nodded.

"A majority then. We assassinate the Sith Emperor. This will be no easy task, but I'm confident we can find a way to accomplish this task."

* * *

In orbit, a Mon Calamari woman stood at the bridge of the Mediator class capital ship. The alien woman spoke with a protocol droid holding a datapad.

The crew around them monitoring the countless ships entering and exiting the planet. Each ship inspected by a few A-wings as they moved through the fleet.

The Admiral paid little mind to this until a twi'lek Lieutenant rushed over to her with a feverish face.

"Admiral Ackbar! Admiral Ackbar, we have hyperspace activity detected!" The Admiral's head shot like a blaster to her Lieutenant as she gazed through the glass. However, she saw nothing.

"They're on the edge of the system ma'am, our long-range scanners picked them up." The Calimari tried to ease herself with a deep breath. Many on the bridge turning to her.

"Sound the alarm, I want the planetary defenses ready, Ion Cannons and the planetary shield."

"Yes, Admiral!" The New Republic fleet scrambled, each ship deploying all of its fighters while the civilian vessels frantically flew towards the planet.

"Keep the shield open long enough for those ships to get inside."

Onboard another ship stood an Imperial officer in a white uniform. On his shoulders a pair of blue epaulets. The man was middle-aged with slightly dark skin, dark brown hair well groomed and thick. His eyes matching his hair in color.

The man tried to ease his breathing as he stared at four cargo hauling freighters slowly moving forward with tow cables attached to his own ship.

"Approaching enemy fleet now sir."

The Imperial crewmen around him each trying to remain at ease upon seeing the massive Republic Blockade before them. The man kept his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Time to see if those adegan crystals were worth all the trouble." He whispered to himself.

As the minutes passed, their ship was lead through the blockade unmolsted. A temporary relief flowing through the helmsmen.

"Sir enemy shield has been raised. The _Dark Blade_ and _Tukata Fang_ are in position." The officer nodded while giving a hand signal. The tow cables detached, allowing the frieghters to move on.

"Deploy probe droids." The officer patiently waiting as a dozen probe droids carefully moved through space above Hosnian prime. Two of the droids moving down to the planet's surface.

Each moment was unnerving to the officer, but he managed to maintain his angst. Still, it felt like an eternity waiting where they were.

"Sir, the droids have collected the necessary data."

"Excellent, patch him through and make sure we use the undetectable frequency."

The ensign nodded as she carefully set the frequency on their com channel. Within moments a hologram appeared of a Chiss man. The man appeared to be older than the human officer, though he wore the same uniform only with golden epaulets.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn we're in position and the data has been sent to your flagship." A fulfilled smile appeared across the Chiss's face with his hands behind his back.

"Outstanding work Vice Admiral Vanto, we're entering hyperspace now."

Admiral Vanto took a deep breath while relaxing his hands.

"Activate gravity well generators!"

Admiral Ackbar stood before a hologram of another Republic Admiral.

"My ships are on their way, Rogue Squadron and Sixth Fleet will drive the Imperials out. They're fools to attack this deep into our space."

"May the force be with your admiral Antilles, we're inside the planetary shield so there's no way they can-"

"Admiral we're detecting gravity well generators inside the shield!" The Mon Calimari's head nearly leaving her body upon turning to her crewman.

"What? Explain!"

"Our scopes just picked them up, two interdictor class cruisers and an interdictor class star destroyer are inside the shields!"

"Impossible!" The admiral now shaking as she saw the three ships behind their blockade.

"What game are they playing, contact the ground defenses, tell the ion cannons to-" The admiral's speech cut off upon seeing a series of turbolaser blasts unleash from the three ships down onto the planet's surface. The blasts followed by wings of starfighters moving to the surface.

"Ma'am the ion cannons were just hit and destroyed!" The calimari's frustration crawling through her skin.

"Move us into position and-"

"Hyperspace activity detected, the enemy fleet is approaching."

"Hmp, let them come, our shields are up so they-" Ackbar's heart stopped as she saw the imperial fleet emerged directly in front of the blockade. The fleet appearing inside the shield. The fleet consisted of seven Resurgent class Star Destroyers backed up by a dozen Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers and other support ships.

Each ship in a specific position to counter the Republic ships. Onboard the lead Star Destroyer, Thrawn watched calmly as his fighters swarmed over the defensive fleet. The snub fighters moving in synch with a maelstrom of turbo laser blasts that came forward like a tidal wave.

Thrawn's demeanor remaining calm and collective as he watched the Republic vessels burn up.

"The way is clear, send forth the ground force."

* * *

Luke and the other Jedi sensed a great disturbance that nearly made each Jedi jump to their feet.

"What's happening?!" Derra nearly shrieked upon seeing the angst take the Jedi around her. All in the chamber gazed out the windows as they saw the burning hulls of the Republic defensive fleet as they hurdled down upon the city below.

The flaming debris tearing through the buildings and countless speeders in their paths. Cries of terror from the people on the streets flooded the city as the debris were followed by swarms of tie defenders. The spinning fighters assisting the falling debris as they tore through the still standing buildings.

Any republic fighter or craft that dare challenge them was blown from the sky as dozens of transports followed their protectors.

"The empire is here! How!" The chancellor nearly fainting as her anxiety tore through her face.

"Chancellor we must get you out of here." Jacen said taking her hand as the Jedi made their way towards the door. However, their path was discouraged by the sounds of blaster fire. Jaina opened the door and witnessed more horror before them.

The officials and guards in the hall were being systematically gunned down with brutal efficient by a squad of stormtroopers as they moved through the halls. The stormtrooper's adorned in white armor with a black under-suit visible particularly in the abdomen.

The stormtroopers' armor was quite efficient the sigil of their empire adorned on their shoulder plates beside black containers. Their helmets having a thin black visor and black areas around the cheek with black mouth areas covering the chin and nose.

The Advozse captain moved with desperate ferocity to organize a defense, but the stormtroopers pushed forward with brutal determination. One by one the guards were shot down until the captain himself was taken by their fire.

Jaina tightened the grip on her lightsaber as she eased her breath.

"Prepare yourselves." She said before realizing the other's attention was back at the window. Jaina soon realizing why their attention was brought there as an imperial shuttle descended upon the glass.

The Jedi leaped away as Luke and Jacen used the force to keep the debris away from their companions. Despite this, the burst of dust and debris nearly blinded them as several began to cough violently.

As Jaina's eyes opened again she saw the shuttle's ramp slowly lower as six figure's emerged. The first was a booming human with pale white skin. The man towered with a height of over six feet tall and beaming yellow eyes. The skin around his face nearly cracking with his smile held by a thick set of black armor around his body and a black cape.

Behind him followed another pair of humans, one man, and one woman. Both with pale skin and black hair.

The humans were followed by three other figures. The first was a humanoid alien with blood red skin. A beard-like tendril extruding from his skin as his yellow eyes and dark complexion sent a shiver down the spines of the Jedi inside.

The truth Sith adorned in a blue and gold colored battle robe work armored shoulders and chest plates surrounded by a robe that extended down to his feet.

The next figure was another true sith, this one being a slimmer man with a hooded black and red robe with extruding shoulders along the robe and a lightsaber staff in hand.

The sixth and final figure came out in more armor than any of the others. The black armor designed to conform naturally to his body with a rounded belt and red shoulder plates that curved around the shoulders. Four spikes extruding from the tops of the shoulders and a red hood covering a helmet/mask. The mask holding a black visor in an overall design not all that different from Revan's mask.

This Sith took the lead as he drew his lightsaber and sent more fear through the Jedi as they saw the blade ignite in a more blade-like shape than a normal lightsaber. The blade itself curving at the end and glowing black with a violet aura around it.

The true with beside him ignited their violet lightsabers while the human sith revealed red lightsabers. The largest of the sith looking giddish beyond any of the others as he motioned towards the Jedi. Each of them igniting their own lightsabers to face the sith as the chancellor hid behind Hamner. Trembling all the while.

No words were spoken, the two parties simply began their fierce melee. Luke's green saber met the violet saber of the blue armored true Sith. Luke's Djem So form meeting the Juyo form of the Sith as his powerful blows were countered well. Despite this, the Grandmaster was unable to gain an opening that would give him an edge.

Occasionally the Sith would let loose a stream of violet colored force lightning towards Luke. But the Jedi master easily redirected it back at the sith. Each countered blast forcing the true sith back to the defensive.

Jaina and Jacen battled the sith siblings in a fierce duel. Each sibling pair working in synch with the other as they tried to counter the lightsaber strikes. Jacen and Jaina taking turns using their sabers to take the attention of the sith while the other attempted to bear down on their foes with the force itself.

At first, this strategy seemed to be working as the sith were slowly pushed back. The Torgruta Jedi master entered the hallway as she saw a squad of stormtroopers surround her. The soldiers gave her no reprieve as their blaster bolts descended upon the alien.

Showing no fear, the Togruta deflected each bolt with her yellow lightsaber. The alien's body glowing with the aura of the force itself as her offhand guided a series of debris into two of the troopers. The Torgruta followed this with a swift telekinetic blast into three of the remaining troopers to her front. The blast sending the men hurling away like paper in the wind.

"Chancellor" Derra began before watching in horror as the true Sith with a lightsaber staff spun his saber around to decapitate the Jedi that had come with her. The sith now gazed at the master with satisfaction. Raising his offhand to send more lightning her way until the Jedi directed it to the sides.

Artoo chirped in fright as he saw Hamner and the green Jedi fight the remaining two sith. The two warriors keeping both sets of Jedi on edge as they did so. The droid saw the frightened chancellor hide behind her now displaced desk with her body trembling.

His audio senses picking up blaster fire from floors all over the building. Wanting to help Artoo plugged into the nearest terminal and began strategically controlling various security doors. Artoo's actions slowing down and halting the advance of multiple stormtrooper squads. Thus allowing the safe retreat of many republic guards.

The sith woman fighting Jaina projected two large debris pieces at her does, but Jacen slashed them in half. The Jedi Knight then redirecting them back into the ground. With the sith distracted, Jaina leaped over her brother and came down, her violet lightsaber cutting deep through the red armor of the sith man.

The woman gasped as she held her brother up in her arms. The young man reaching for her face before his passing.

"Haaaaaah!" The sith warrior roared in a fiery rage. She took her fallen brother's saber and began a furious rampage against the Jedi siblings. Each of her strikes carrying her hatred in physical form.

The largest sith man dueled the green Jedi, his saber dancing around theirs in an aggressive Ataru form. His movements nearly acrobatic despite his size and each carrying a powerful telekinetic impact behind them.

Horn and Cerik did their best, but this sith's power was awe-inspiring. With a thrust of his arms to the side, the Jedi were slid across the floor. However, they both remained on their feet. Cerik lifted up a portion of the broken wall and sent it at the sith.

He attempted to send it back with a charge of blue force lightning, however, Horn backed up his companion with a telekinetic blast that sent the debris hard into the chest of the sith.

Upon seeing this, the true sith assassin facing the Torgruta vanished from thin air. Reappearing moments later behind the green Jedi with the retribution of violet force lightning into their backs.

Jaina and Jacen both held the sabers of the remaining sith sibling in place. Her fury now escaping her mouth in the form of a force scream. The power of the blow making Jaina stumble backward. Jacen managed to remain firm and trap the warrior in place with his force stasis.

With his blue saber ready, Jacen slid it alongside the warriors now free sabers and burned through her abdomen as she tried to continue the attack. With the warrior dead, Jacen flung himself towards master Hamner.

The lead warrior had nearly broken the Jedi master with the power of his attacks. Each of Hamner's strokes nearly shattered upon the strength of the sith's Soresu defense. His counter blows hitting the human with the impact of a charging vehicle.

Hamner felt his bones ache with each strike of the lightsaber. His telekinetic abilities drown out by the Sith's own power. As Hamner got lifted back through the doors by the warrior's push, Jacen quickly put himself between his master and the sith.

Despite his ferocity, the Jedi felt his lightsaber get carried away by the sith's blows. Sweat beginning to stain his armor as he felt the heat of the sith's lightsaber slowly move closer and closer to his head.

Hamner directed a storm of projectiles into the sith, each blow striking him and forcing his attention to the Jedi. Jacen was lifted up in a force choke before sent flying by the Sith's force scream. When returning to the Jedi master, the sith projected red force lightning into the metal, sending them back only to be carried away by Hamner.

Both Jedi now began to attack in synch, both wielding the acrobatic Ataru form in a controlled but still aggressive manner. The Sith Warrior was forced into a pure Soresu form. His lightsaber managing to keep both Jedi at bay, but he could found no further progress could be made.

Jacen and Hamner grew optimistic in their efforts. That was until they sensed the dark side flow around the Sith like a raging storm. His eyes began to glow red from behind his mask. A glowing red aura of the dark side forming around his armor.

The sheer power of his strikes now magnifying. Both Jedi nearly sent flying by each stroke of his saber, which could now match both Jedi with such speed it kept both on the defense.

The display of power soon backed up by a telekinetic pulse amplified by red force lightning. Jacen and Hamner were racked in pain while held against the wall.

Jaina was about to join the green Jedi when the hulking sith man charged through the air to her location. His lightsaber blows nearly taking the young woman off her feet with each strike. Jaina's intense expression clashing with the sith's nearly sadistic smile. His yellow eyes piercing deep into her soul.

As Jaina held his saber back, she reached for the walls and projected a large piece of metal into his back. The sith grunted but retained his stance, coming back with a backhand across Jaina's face that sent blood across the floor as the young woman tumbled onto the ground with her vision growing blurry.

The Sith brought his saber forward to hurl at Jaina. His satisfaction was stolen by Jacen's counter-attack. The Jedi knight kept pace with the Sith, matching him blow for blow until their blasts created the same results. Both combatants pushed away from each other.

As the Sith prepared to attack again, he was lifted off his feet by another telekinetic blow. Jaina breathed deeply as she faced the sith again. The sith slowly moved towards her despite the continued flow of her power. Jaina raised both hands together and projected her force like a bomb that carried the sith into the shuttle, caving him through the metal.

Jaina nearly collapsed as Jacen rushed to her aid. Hamner now trembling as the assault of the sith broke him down piece by piece. With a final bash of his saber, the sith sent Hamner's lightsaber flying as his hand shattered.

Jacen was able to witness just in time as the Sith warrior stabbed Hamner through the chest without mercy. Jacen unable to even speak before he and Jaina were sent into the wall by the Sith's power.

Derra made a mad dash for the door but was caught by the sith and lifted up. Luke's eyes widening as he sent his foe back and tried to reach the chancellor. His ears assaulted by her blood-curdling screams and the cracking her bones.

Luke lifted the sith warrior up and hurled him across the room beside his companion. The sith warrior shook his head before rising up with the blue armored true Sith. The assassin appeared beside the others including the now wounded warrior Jaina had blasted.

His face scarred and his throat nearly torn open as blood poured out. Terror and anguish decorating his face as he desperately tried to hold his neck. The true sith in blue gazed at the sith and delivered a satisfied smile upon seeing his companion's pain and lament.

The Jedi all faced their opponents but were taken back when the Sith lowered their weapons.

"Jedi, now that our primary objective is complete we can begin with pleasantries." The sith warrior said. His voice intimidating in its pitch and ruthless in its demeanor. He lowered his hood and removed his helmet, revealing he too was a true Sith. His skin a darker shade of red, looking more maroon. His hair a deep black and well groomed while being thicker on top than on the sides.

The yellow in his eyes almost illuminating the scars across his face. Under his chin rested a pair of claw-like appendages while the sides of his mouth housed four tendrils.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, this is Darth Ikoral." The lead Sith pointing to his companion in blue armor who crossed his arms.

"Jedi."

"Lord Chaldus." The assassin's smile nearly driving the Jedi to aggression as he respectfully bowed.

"And Lord Malgus." Jaina and Jacen staring deeply at the bleeding sith as a pair of stormtrooper medics rushed from the shuttle and began applying first aid to him.

"I am Darth Malice, I have come on behalf of the emperor to make an offer to the republic."

"And offer?" Luke asked with his saber still held out.

"Indeed, for peace."

* * *

Chapter 1: Apprentice

* * *

The tension was thick enough to cut in the office of Darth Baras. The portly sith lord pacing back and forth before his desk as two young men stood before him. Both adorned in the red and grey light armor of Sith acolytes with small shoulder plats and black trousers.

Both stood with their hands behind their backs and tried to remain calm despite the pressure of everything around them. The first was a human with several scars across his face. The young man's fair skin joined by reddish hair cut nearly to the scalp. His face attempting to mask the angst inside him as it nearly burst out like a flood of water.

Beside him was a true Sith. His red skin more of maroon along with deep black that was thicker on top than on the sides. The yellow in his eyes almost illuminating the scars across his face. Under his chin rested a pair of claw-like appendages while the sides of his mouth housed four tendrils. He stood exactly six feet tall with a muscular frame to him.

The true sith seemed calmer on the surface but his left hand slowly balled up several times as he attempted to ease his breathing. Both young men appeared to be in their mid to early twenties and carried a sword-like weapon on their backs.

Darth Baras's black and grey robes concealed his excess body while the gray mask over his face presented a frightening face to the men watching him pace. Each almost ready to jump when he spoke.

"As difficult as this decision is, the answer is clear. Lycra, I am removing you from your position." The human nearly dropped to the ground as disbelief and panic filled his brow.

"My lord! I have devoted everything to you! I have worked harder than any student in the academy, far more than him!" The human was nearly ready to strike the true sith with just his eyes.

"Perhaps, and you have proven yourself powerful. However, despite all of your efforts, I can sense the potential in this one. He will become more powerful than you ever will." Lycra's face burned with a fury as the true sith gave only a satisfied smile.

"Your skills will still serve the empire, you shall report to Lord Dramus with the others passed over for apprenticeship. You will serve as a sith warrior fighting beside our soldiers, perhaps someday a lord may accept you until then your destiny is simply that of a warrior."

"You've made a mistake! I swear you'll regret this!" Lycra's words were cut off as he held his throat, Baras holding his hand out while the acolyte tried to breath.

"There are worse fates Lycra, don't forget that." Baras dropped the young man as he coughed. His hatred persisting as he looked back at the true with one more time upon departing.

"Draikor, despite the mistakes made by yourself and your overseer, you have proven every bit as powerful as I'd expect. Your father retook this academy from the republic, your brother and sister left as perhaps its most gifted students. It delights me to see such a proud heritage preserved." The Sith lord's words nearly made Draikor's excitement wither.

His fists tightened and his face stiffened in an attempt to hold back his frustration from surfacing.

"I am Sith my lord, I look forward to learning from one as prestigious as you."

"Hmmm, indeed." The large sith sat behind his desk while clasping his hands together. Despite his mask, Draikor could see Baras still looking him over well.

"Your teachers claim you excel at all of your martial skills and force powers."

"My father taught me well, as did my instructors here."

"You were given the best instructions." Baras's tone sent some anxiety through Draikor's body as he saw Baras's fingers slowly tap together.

"Lycra wasn't completely wrong, your powers are great, but have you earned your worth?"

"I recovered my blade from those scavengers, I slaughtered the corrupted Tukata." Draikor almost stepped forward to defend himself but caught himself before he could motion aggressively at Baras.

"True, but your foolish overseer set those up for you. Your skills are true, but you haven't earned my respect yet. Thus as it is, I must see a final test completed before I accept you as my apprentice."

Draikor stood tall with a confident expression as he could present to Darth Baras.

"No test can frighten me. I will bring you the heads of each Jedi grandmaster if need be." Baras looked amused by Draikor's response. The true sith able to hear a slight chuckle behind Baras's mask.

"Well, I have another test in mind, one you can complete here. Korriban may be the home of the sith, but only in recent times did we reclaim it. Thousands of years ago disciples of our empire took it as their own. Revan and Malak used this world to turn their dark Jedi into sith disciples, inside the tomb of Naga Shada they hid lightsabers constructed in the sith art. You still lack a lightsaber, you will enter the tomb and retrieve this lightsaber."

Draikor smiled, his apprenticeship and his first lightsaber soon awaited him.

"Do not take this task lightly, the tomb of Naga Shada is the most dangerous place on Korriban. Foul creatures corrupted by the dark side, failed students driven mad by its power, and other abominations. It will truly test your strength."

"I am ready."

"Good, however, the lightsaber will not be your only objective. As it happens there is something else I seek in the tomb." Baras's fingers interlocked each other.

"Darth Malak was said to have hidden a Holocron containing details of his search for Rakatan relics. Such things are of great interest to me. However, this Holocron is protected by a security field we've been unable to crack so far. Luckily I have had an odd stroke of luck." Draikor's interest returned as Baras stood up again.

"Recently a smuggler attempted to breathe the tomb and steal the Holocron before she was discovered. Somehow she had breached the security. If she did so before she can do so again. Take her with you to breach the security." Draikor didn't seem annoyed, but more concerned as he slit his thumb across his fingers.

"She could become a liability inside the tomb."

"I don't care, I want that Holocron and you will bring it to me." Draikor took a deep breath and respectfully bowed.

"I will return with the lightsaber and Holocron."

"Good, and should you fail. I always have Lycra." Draikor turned away to conceal his frustration and rage.

* * *

The true sith slowly made his ways through the gray halls of the sith academy. The imperial banners decorated the halls as Draikor passed many fellow acolytes.

The young men and women in the halls chatting or walking to various rooms where sith overseers conducted their lessons. Draikor passed the red-cloaked and armored honor guards of their emperor as he made his way towards the brig.

Draikor could hear the various conversations going on around from the many acolytes and instructors within the academy. The eerie silence from the honor guards almost put Draikor at ease. The dark side surrounded the academy like a deep ocean.

Draikor hoped that this would put him at ease, but it failed to do so. The thought of losing his apprenticeship, or perhaps perishing within the tomb. The angst only compounded as he passed by a number of holo projections displaying sith heroes of their empire.

Each display showing the name of the sith below them. Darth Malgus, Darth Lecineous, Lord Artho, Darth Malice. Draikor stared at the last projection for almost a minute. He stared in a longing fashion before exhaling.

"Focus, you must focus." Draikor slowly entered the brig where he saw a number of weary prisoners trapped behind projected cell walls. A sith overseer stood in front of a cell at the end containing a twi'lek woman.

The woman was young like Draikor with dark red skin, not all that different from Draikor's skin. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red than her skin, but her most distinctive feature was a series of black tattoo-like markings across her face and lekku.

The twi'lek was relatively slender in her body's shape and stood several inches shorter than Draikor. A green and black smuggler-esk suit covering her body and a slave collar around her neck.

"I swear I hear one more chirp out of you filthy alien!" The human-sith jailor nearly snarled with his frustration. However, the twi'lek gave a defiant smile.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp." The jailor took out a small trigger and pressed it. The twi'lek woman yelping as a mild burst of electricity ran through her.

"Ha, you like that!"

"Chirp!" She shouted defiantly as the jailor furiously raised the voltage. Draikor couldn't help but smile at the young woman's defiance.

"Annoying alien. When is that damn acolyte coming!?"

"Is that how you speak to a true sith human." Draikor said with his voice nearly jumping he jailor.

"You're here! My apologies, Darth Baras gave me instructions to hand this one over to you."

"Finally get to stretch the legs, this place is very boring and smelly, particularly when baldy is here."

"Insolent alien!" The jailor attempted to shock her but felt the trigger get pulled from his hand. Draikor caught the trigger and placed it in his supply satchel.

"I need her conscious." The jailor shaking his head before he opened the cell with unmatched reluctance. The twi'lek stretched her arms and slowly walked out beside Draikor, the two watching each other closely.

The twi'lek noticed Draikor's eyes wander towards every part of her.

"Don't get any twisted ideas in that sith head of yours." The jailer reached for his lightsaber only for Draikor to shake his head.

"I'm Vette by the way."

"Draikor. Soon to be the apprentice to Darth Baras." Draikor trying to sound proud as he spoke.

"Soon to be, very impressive."

"Acolyte you don't need her tongue for this job." Draikor couldn't help but find amusement in the twi'lek's sarcasm.

"Let's go." Draikor led Vette through the academy. Draikor noticing many stares launched at them from various acolytes and even instructors.

"I'd keep quiet here, the others may not find your words as amusing." Vette noticed a particularly daunting gaze from a true sith lord. His light red skin matching his eyes as he sent a shudder through Vette's bones.

"Right." Vette keeping herself closer to Draikor as they walked. Eventually, the two exited the academy and looked out at the red desert valley around them.

Vette covering her eyes from the returned sunlight.

"Sheez, spend a few days in a cell and your eyes hate sunlight." Draikor looked up at the fleet of resurgent capital ships in low orbit. For a moment he imagined himself at the head of a fleet so grand. His eyes wandering around to the stormtroopers standing on sentry duty outside the pyramid-like temple as he imagined a proper army at his command.

His fist tightened while he exhaled trying to focus himself.

"I assume you remember your way around the tomb?"

"Oh yeah, no worries." Vette's sarcasm failing to mask her angst. The two made their way through the sand and towards the entrance to Naga Shada's tomb. Draikor felt the chilling aura of the dark side swarm over the tomb's entrance. A small bust of the ancient sith lord built into the top of the doorway.

Three stormtroopers stood guard in front of the tomb. Their armor like the others colored in a red desert pattern to make them blend in more.

"Acolyte this tomb is off limits." The sergeant said in a stern tone.

"I'm here on the business of Darth Baras."

"Ahh yes, he informed us you were coming. Wait, that's the alien smuggler my men arrested the other day!" The sergeant nearly fuming through her armor as she reached for her sidearm.

"Awww you remember me." Vette clasping her hands together.

"Acolyte, she."

"Is required." The sergeant venting her frustration even through her helmet.

"Hey, so that tomb is full of pretty nasty and dangerous things. Not that you aren't perfectly capable of handling them, but I'd feel better if I was, you know armed."

Draikor smiled.

"I'll bet you would. I also imagine you'd put a blaster bolt in my back the first chance you got."

"I could, but then your bucket heads here would shoot as soon as they saw me come out without you. In case you didn't know, there isn't any other way out of this tomb. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been caught."

Draikor looked back at the sergeant who nearly stepped backward.

"You cannot be serious, acolyte."

"Arm her, now." Draikor's voice carrying a certain fire to it that was felt by both Vette and the stormtroopers. The sergeant slowly waved at her men as they took out their sidearms and handed them to the twi'lek.

Vette twirled around the pistols in an eager fashion before Draikor's gaze brought them back to her holsters.

"Thanks."

"Best of luck acolyte, be wary of anyone you see in there as they have already gone mad.

"I fear nothing in this tomb." Draikor's smile earning a shake of disapproval from Vette's head.

"Yeah well, I do."

The stormtroopers made way for the two as they slowly entered the cold tomb. Draikor could feel the power of the dark side manifest itself even stronger. So much Draikor felt almost overwhelmed. As if there were voices in his head trying to pry at his defenses. Convince him to act in a certain way.

Draikor immediately grabbed his war sword and held it out. Vette noticing this with some anxiety.

"Be ready." The twi'lek drawing her pistols. The walls of the tomb were of blue stone lit by glowing gemstones. Along the walls were weathered statues of ancient Sith.

Draikor admired these statues for a moment while Vette remained close. The sith nearly started by the twi'lek woman's yelps. He raised his blade only to see what had frightened her.

A trio of corpses were picked apart by shyrack, the winged scavengers causing some disgust in Vette. Draikor gazed at the bodies and recognized them as acolytes two being human while the third was a rattataki. Draikor recognized the rattataki as one of overseer Tremel's alien students he had pushed so hard for despite the push back from the others.

"Ashamed, Tremel will be so disappointed."

The two were ready to move on when they heard the flaps of the shyrack and some screeches. Draikor turned when the screeches turned to snarls. Five tukata rushed down the corridors towards them. Vette wasting time to draw her pistols and spray the beasts with fire.

The blasts hit the heads of two tukata, but it only brought heir pace down. The first beast leaped up at Draikor, the sith's war blade stabbing forward through the beast's mouth. Draikor was weighed down for a moment, two more beasts came at his flanks.

Draikor kept one back with the force and in the same motion brought his blade through the head of the next Tukata. Vette kept up her fire on the two she had already wounded, managing to bring them down.

Her excitement was dashed by the snarl of the last tukata as it nearly clawed her stomach. Just managing to rip part of her jacket. Draikor's slash nearly sent the tukata flying into the wall. Draikor savored the feeling of his kill as it felt his passion fuel his power.

"That was close, better check to see if I still have all my parts." Vette said feeling herself over.

The two slowly continued through the tomb, Draikor noticing Vette eyeball a number of old vases and containers lining the sides. Each time she was tempted to check them out, Draikor's face brought her back to his side.

Each step they took only increased the presence of the foreign dark influence Draikor felt. It was enough to keep him on edge as he held his blade tightly.

"Alright, we should be getting close. The switch was behind some statue."

"Excellent."

"So, uh, what exactly happens to me after this is ov-" Vette began until Draikor held a hand to her face. He carefully looked around and listened. Vette soon realized what he was on about as she heard several muttering voices.

Draikor carefully led Vette forward and into the next section of the tomb where they saw a larger statue against a wall. Around the statue were five figures. Two sith acolytes and three excavation guards in red uniforms with blasters.

The humans were pacing around while muttering nonsense, their faces marred by violet corruption almost making them look older and terrified. Draikor feeling the presence of the tomb overwhelming their very beings.

"Well, they certainly look friendly don't they." Draikor slowly approached.

"Kill them."

"No arguments here." Before the first guard could even react, Draikor leaped through the air with the aid of the force. His blade shimmered in delight as it cleaved through the torso of the crazed guard, causing the top half of his body to fall down.

The first crazed acolyte drew her training saber and furiously slashed at Draikor. Each of her blows caught by his soresu defense. However, the second crazed acolyte waled in a terrified manner with a stream of blue lightning soaring at Draikor.

The lightning sent a sharp pain through Draikor's body. His teeth clenching against each other like a set of blast doors. His hold of the first acolyte's blade unable to make any headway as the lightning kept at him.

Vette ducked and weaved from the sporadic fire from the two crazed guards. Their aim was thrown off by the dark side's corruption in their minds. Vette narrowly avoided their fire but was able to take careful aim. With a single blast from both pistols, she struck the first guard in the head and chest.

The moment he went down the other guard hurled a thermal detonator Vette's way. The twi'lek nearly jumping out of the blast radius. Unfortunately, the blast shook the ground and made Vette trip over herself.

The crazed guard began a mad dash at Vette. The twi'lek pulling herself behind a fallen statue as blasts bolts raked its side.

Waiting for the right moment, Vette jumped up with a barrage of rapid fire. The bolts spraying around the guard with three finding their mark on his chest.

Draikor continued to endure the force-lightning until he was able to reach out with his offhand. The crazed acolyte's hands were forced shut by Draikor's grip. With his strength returned, the sith was able to push the first Acolyte away and then leap to the second.

The mad acolyte attempted to bring his blade up, yet Draikor's impact carried it aside. The true sith acolyte stabbing deep through the mad acolyte's stomach. Upon feeling the convulsion of the acolyte, Draikor felt strangely off-put seeing the acolyte's mind return just before he died.

Draikor found himself snapped back to reality when he heard the mad screams of the first acolyte. As she leaped through the air at him, Draikor projected the fallen acolyte's blade into her chest. She hit the ground hard and continued screaming for another few moments.

"Alright, I say we get this done before we go crazy like them. Uhh, Sithy?" Vette confused as she saw Draikor stare at the fallen acolytes.

"Uhh, are you alright?"

"Sith acolyte's should not die this way. Their minds not their own, it isn't right."

"Yeah well, I'm sure they're in a better place now." Vette said as she climbed over the statue and revealed an ancient panel.

"Hold on give me a minute and I'll have the vault open in the chamber where this Holocron is."

"Good, I'll ensure you aren't interrupted." Draikor now carefully keeping watch around the tomb for more beasts. He occasionally glanced back at Vette as she worked.

Draikor couldn't help but smile thinking about what was soon to come. He would have his lightsaber and become the apprentice to one of the most influential sith in the entire empire. Where he could go and what he could do were almost limitless.

His excitement soon began to lessen when he felt the aura of the chamber change. Hatred, jealousy, and lament that had not been there before. Draikor raised his blade just in time to hold back another war-blade.

Draikor saw Lycra's fury across his face as the rival acolyte pushed down with everything he had. Draikor crashed his blade forward and then to the left. Lycra's blade nearly thrown from his hand. Before Draikor could take advantage of this, Lycra thrust his hand forward and sent his foe stumbling backward with the power of the force.

Vette took notice of this with a mixture of fear and irritation.

"Mind your work, I'll handle this wretch." Draikor smiling as he saw the resentment tearing across Lycra's face.

"You took everything from me! Wretched spoiled sith! I earned this apprenticeship! You earned nothing!"

Draikor's expression erupted into a fury as he channeled his rage.

"Just die!" The two acolytes exchanged their furious blows. Lycra moving fast with his juyo form against Draikor's soresu. Draikor was able to keep Lycra's blade at a safe distance, but Lycra's movements were experienced.

Each blow the acolyte followed with a quick burst of telekinetic force energy. Draikor resisted them as best he could. Lycra was only able to get so much distance against the true Sith. Draikor continued his defensive form, managing to catch Lycra's blade as it came down.

With the blade pinned in place, Draikor's foot crashed hard into Lycra's chest. The blow brought Lycra back a few feet. Lycra saw Draikor raise his war-blade again in a confident manner. His rage reaching a building point as Draikor motioned his foe at him in a taunting manner.

With a swift leap, Lycra ascended through the air and held his blade out. Draikor simply responded with a force scream. His mouth bellowing out a harrowing wave of force power that brought Lycra tumbling to the side.

When the human acolyte rose to his feet, Draikor had already reached his with his own force charge. Lycra attempted one final blow. Draikor's counter strike carrying his blade through Lycra's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Draikor relishing the feeling of his blade embedding itself into Lycra's bone. Upon pulling the bloody sword free, he saw Lycra fall to his knees while clutching his shoulder. His rage replaced by anguish and more resentment.

"So this is it then. After everything I've been through, all my struggles, and it was for nothing."

"So it seems." Draikor said standing tall over the wounded acolyte. Lycra's face made a final defiant attack on Draikor as he gazed up.

"Do it then, and be quick about it."

"As you wish." Vette nearly yelped upon seeing Draikor's blade sever Lycra's head and topple it from his shoulders.

"So, not a friend of yours I take it." Draikor remained silent as he stared at Lycra's body. He had assumed to be filled with a feeling of pride, but instead, he felt a nagging disappointment. While he had rivaled Lycra since arriving at the academy, it almost felt like a waste for him to die this way. He could have been a useful warrior for the empire, but now he had died for nothing. But perhaps not, Draikor found comfort in the fact that his success proved his worthiness.

He had not simply been chosen, but now had proven himself the rightful apprentice. Draikor's smile returned as he faced Vette.

"The vault."

"Right, should be open now."

"Excellent work, let's go."

"Nice to see someone appreciate my work." Vette moving quick to catch up with Draikor. As they moved into the burial chamber, Draikor felt the dark aura that had whispered to him now cry out like a banshee.

He gazed around at a series of sarcophagi placed against the walls leading up to a statue atop a set of stairs.

"Alright the vault is behind the statue, I'll get your precious Holocron." Vette said as she carefully climbed up the statue. All the while Draikor searched the room for signs of the lightsaber Malak's sith would have hidden the lightsaber.

His frustration mounting with each moment, the voices getting louder and louder until he realized they seemed to be emanating from a part of the tomb. Draikor turned to the statue, the mouth in particular.

He placed his hand on the statue's mouth and channeled his dark side aura around the statue's head. His hand illuminating with a red ambiance as he did so.

The jaw of the statue opened to reveal a lightsaber inside. Draikor carefully extracted the lightsaber. Its hilt made of fine silver that still shined despite its age.

Somehow the statue had preserved the saber after all those years. The saber's design was clearly inspired by those of his ancestors. However, the black handle markings and thicker extrusions around the lens were clearly a mixed design Revan's sith had made.

Draikor could feel the dark essence in the saber with a certain excitement. He held it high and ignited the crystal inside. A beam of light extending out while brightening up the chamber with its deep red essence.

Draikor's excitement ignited with the lightsaber. After so many years he finally held his first lightsaber. His mark as a sith warrior now taken and his apprenticeship ready to begin.

However, at that moment Draikor heard the voices turn to violent screams. The wales now coming from the sarcophagi.

"Alright, one big bad sith Holocron ready for your big bad sith bo-" Vette began until the doors of the sarcophagi burst open. The twi'lek yelping with the prism-shaped Holocron nearly falling from her hands.

Draikor witnessed six figures wrapped mummified in black cloth emerge from the coffins. A foul stench followed with their rotting bodies. Draikor able to see their rotting bones through the cloth, as well as a pair of glowing eyes.

As Vette shook beyond terrified belief, Draikor felt great adrenaline run through him. The Sith charging through the air at the first undead warrior. His new lightsaber cutting clean through the ancient blade in its hand. The lightsaber reducing the bones to ash upon impact

The hum of the lightsaber sizzled the particles of the bandages in delight. Draikor bringing the saber around in the same motion to parry the blows from the other mummies.

Draikor's lightsaber burned through the rusted swords carries by these corpses. Two more of the mummies were swiftly cut down by Draikor. The next broken apart by a swift burst of force power blasted into it by the true Sith.

As this happened, Vette finally mustered her courage and sprung up to run down the remaining mummies. The rush of the battle and his new weapon sending an awe-inspiring excitement through Draikor. At that moment he felt as if he were the strongest sith to ever live.

Vette didn't share his optimism as she slowly came down with the Holocron in hand.

"Alright, can we go now, before more undead some to kill us."

* * *

Draikor stood with Vette inside Baras's office. The Sith Lord gazing with delight upon the Holocron.

"Yes, yes, long have I waited for you my precious little treasure. Darth Malak's secrets should prove most interesting. I understand Lycra never reported to Lord Dramus."

"No, the fool entered the tomb in an attempt to kill me."

"Hmm, I see. Ashamed, he may have made a useful warrior on the battlefield. But there are plenty more where he came from. In any case, you have proven my concerns wrong. You carry yourself now as a true Sith apprentice. Under my tutelage, you will go far in the empire, perhaps even farther than those in your family."

Draikor propped himself up as best he could upon hearing the last bit from Baras.

"I can't wait."

"Indeed, your skills will prove invaluable. Such raw power will be molded into greatness unlike any other. You will do great things for the empire, and more importantly for me."

Vette almost rolled her eyes hearing Baras talk. Only stopping in fear he might see her do so.

"I also see the smuggler survived, how interesting. You did well protecting her."

"Vette fought well inside." The Sith's complement catching her off guard.

"In any case, she's served her purpose. I shall dispose of her." Vette backed up with her hand up. Terror returning to her face.

"Master, I would rather she remain at my side. Her skills could prove useful to me in the future."

"Hmm, very well take her as a gift then. Though she is your responsibility, not mine." Vette's relief nearly overshadowed by her annoyance in being spoken of as if she were some kind of pet.

Draikor glanced back at the red-skinned twi'lek, earning a slight smile from her.

The following morning Draikor stood beside Baras inside the main atrium of the academy. Two dozen sith lords had gathered in a line each with their new apprentice beside them.

Draikor looked down at the various lords. Most being humans, but with four or so true sith and two zabrak. The new apprentices somewhat mirrored this. Most being humans with four other true sith beside Draikor, and two zabrak, and a single chiss at the end.

Draikor recognized these apprentices from his time at the academy, though each was from a different class. Only with acolyte from each class would be chosen as an apprentice.

In the corner of his eye, Draikor could see the acolytes passed up gathered around the human sith lord Dramus. Each holding resentment and shame in their eyes as each would only go on to serve as warriors or inquisitors until one day they might get chosen by a lord.

Though he knew each was also lucky, as there were plenty of acolytes who had faced a worse outcome.

Draikor looked down and noticed Lord Zash with her own new apprentice. Another true sith with no tendrils or claw appendages on his face as. His red skin was a lighter shade than Draikor's, almost orangish, and his hair a thick red.

He was an inch or two shorter than Draikor and not quite as muscular, but still strong enough.

This apprentice was Arvidas, someone Draikor had known for almost his entire time at the academy. No one truly made friends at a sith academy, but Arvidas was the closest thing Draikor had to a friend there.

Draikor was adorned in the red armor of a Sith apprentice. The armor specially built to attune to a sith's nature and movements while still holding strong. Two almost rectangular shoulder plates adorning the armor and reddish trousers with light plates on them as well.

A number of the other apprentices wore nearly identical armor with some customization between them. The rest including Arvidas wore black, red, and grey robes, some with hoods some without.

However, each apprentice wore a lightsaber on their belts and pride across their faces. Along the sides of the halls were a series of Sith showing up as projections from across the galaxy. Each bearing witness to the new apprentices.

Draikor kept his eyes on one group in particular. Six fully grown true Sith, and five children of varying ages beside four of them. One of the adult true Sith wearing an officer's uniform.

Standing in the center of the main atrium was a grand obelisk adorned with the banner of their empire. A middle-aged true sith woman wearing soot black robes paced before the monument.

Her face expressing the magnitude and awe felt by those around her.

"There are many Sith academies in the empire, but none as prestigious as this one. The ancestral home of our glorious people. The finest Sith in the empire trained here. Several members of the Dark Council, heroes such as Darth Caravix, Lord Rackton, and both of my sons of course."

Draikor noticed one of the true Sith women in the projections cross her arms and while shaking her head hearing Darth Minax speak.

"As headmaster of this academy, it is my duty to ensure only the finest sith leave this academy alive. Of those sith, the best among them will become apprentices, the future lords who will bring the galaxy to heel and carry out the great works of the emperor. Each of you arrived as mere acolytes, weak, undisciplined, worthless. Now you leave as apprentices! For the empire!" Darth Minax roared with her lightsaber raised and both ends igniting.

"For the empire!" Draikor and the other apprentices echoed with their own lightsabers raised.

As the crowd scattered, Draikor motioned towards the projections until he felt Baras's hand on his shoulder.

"Come, apprentice."

"My Lord." Draikor looking back at the projections who continued to stare at him.

Darth Baras sat back down behind his desk while looking at a message on his terminal.

"Thank the emperor she kept that ceremony short. Minax's speeches can drag on for hours." Baras's hand covering the face of his mask.

"I found it inspiring."

"Listen to it a few dozen times and you won't. As much as I enjoy Korriban our time here is done. I have business at the capital, which means you will depart for Dromund Kaas at once."

"I look forward to it, it's been too long since I've seen the capital. Shall we be off then?"

"You will depart, I still have some business to take care of here." Draikor raised his eyebrow in interest.

"What kind of business?" Baras looked back up at Draikor.

"The kind that does not concern a mere apprentice. Go, take a transport to the fleet command at Vaiken spacedock. I will arrange transport there to the capital. Enjoy yourself, celebrate your achievements, soon you will be required to carry out my ambitions."

Draikor gave a respectful bow before departing. His excitement returning to him at the thought of the glorious work he would soon be doing. With his things packed, Draikor walked with Vette out of the academy.

The young Sith gazing back at it one more time in a longing fashion.

"So uh, not that I haven't enjoyed this place. But I think your shuttle is leaving soon." Vette's eager desire to leave Korriban ready to burst through her.

Draikor ignored the twi'lek and gave the academy a final gaze.

"Alright, let's go." Vette now eagerly following him as they walked past two stormtroopers onto a shuttle. Within a few minutes, the ramp was raised and the craft lifted up into the air. Soaring up into orbit and then jumping to lightspeed.

* * *

_Author's note_

_It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic, finally finished my original story._

_I'm sorry if the prologue felt a little misleading, but as stated in the details this will be a reimagined version of the Sith Warrior campaign from swtor, however, just as I said there will be EU characters replacing swtor characters in some areas, some planets replaced by EU ones, most of the flashpoints replaced as well._

_As usual please let me know what you guys thought in the reviews, what you liked and didn't like, if you have any questions please PM me as it's easier to answer_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Black Talon

* * *

Draikor and Vette sat beside each other inside the imperial transport as it exited hyperspace. Vette's eyes finding their destination in amazement. Draikor soon saw it as well, a behemoth space station resting near a large nebula.

The station was round almost like a disk but extended up and down with trapezoid extrusions around the hangers and pointed antennas raising from the center.

Over three dozen Resurgent class Star Destroyers were positioned around the station supported by dozens of smaller frigates, destroyers, and corvettes.

Countless fighters similarly patrolled the space around the station as transports flowed in and out. The awe of the imperial fleet elating the young apprentice even more.

"Welcome to Vaiken Spacedock." The pilot spoke over the intercom. Within minutes they landed inside the nearest hanger. The black and gray walls of the hanger extending far enough to hold numerous other ships and crates.

Draikor and Vette slowly exited the shuttle and made their way past hauler droids and naval personnel. The navy troopers in grey uniforms with a blue and red rank pin on their chests. Their heads covered by square helmets that covered the tops and sides of their heads while their eyes were covered by black goggles.

The hanger could barely prepare the two as they took the lift to the main section. The hall extended out and branched off into the great center hub of the spacedock.

The hub almost flooded by security droids, naval personnel, high ranking officers, Sith of various ranks, Mandalorians, merchants, and so many others.

The conversations flooded the hub like a vast ocean. But despite this, Draikor and Vette took it well. The atmosphere of the fleet more than exciting.

"So uh, we need to get to this transport?" Vette looking around eagerly.

"My voucher says it doesn't depart for another hour, we have time to look around." Draikor smiling as he saw Vette nearly jump in excitement.

The two walked through the various sections of the hub. The supply section where numerous officials dispenced gear for Sith and soldiers alike. The training section where Draikor witnessed a number of Sith sparring with each other.

In one section Draikor took particular notice of the Sith inside. Each was a true Sith. These Sith wore reaver armor while others were shirtless and fought with a tenacity unseen in other Sith. Their skills seeming almost unreal.

Draikor watched them in admiration while noticing the banner over this section. The banner was an alteration of the imperial banner. Violet instead of red and two lightsabers coming through the center symbol.

One of the Sith in violet reaver armor standing near the entrance noticed at Draikor and smiled.

Draikor sighed and returned to Vette as they made their way into the galactic market. Vette almost lost herself to the stands and vendors from countless worlds. Many of them being aliens bringing exotic goods to eager customers.

Vette stopped at one particular black market vendor only to remember her money was taken by the jailer.

"Dam Sith." She said before quickly retracting herself upon seeing Draikor beside her.

"I mean, dam so many Sith." Draikor took more amusement from Vette while also looking around at the many Sith warriors present. Their armor was much more extensive and intimidating. Some wearing cape behind them.

Draikor gazed down at his own armor, so much simpler in comparison. It wouldn't do, he was a Sith warrior now, he would have to present himself as such.

"Mail call!" Draikor turned to see one of many mail droids float towards him with a message presented.

"Apprentice Draikor found, delivering message." Draikor uploaded the message onto his datapad and slowly read it.

"Dearest son, our pride in you has never been stronger. Your father and I are thrilled to see you beside a Sith as prestigious as Baras. We know you will bring glory to our family and yourself. Remember your training and keep yourself safe, here is something to start you off." Draikor sighed as he saw a credit voicer attached.

"Got a letter huaaaaaah!" Vette nearly fainted seeing the voucher worth over a million credits.

"You're rich!"

"My family is quite wealthy yes, as are most true Sith." Vette noticed Draikor's less than excited tone upon receiving the money. Her confusion knowing no bounds.

Draikor walked past the galactic trade hubs where various individuals were buying or selling goods. He reached an armor crafter working on schematics.

"I require armor."

"Hold on." The larger man paying no mind.

Draikor reached out and crushed the schematics with the force, Vette taken back by this but soon laughed when she saw the fury on the vendor's face turn to terror upon seeing Draikor.

"Sith, my lord I. Forgive me. How may I assist you?"

"I require better armor than this. I want something far more impressive and intimidating without hindering me."

"Alright, let me see, ah I got something made specifically for a Sith Juggernaut, with some customizations of course. What do you think?" Draikor looked over the armor schematics with Vette.

"Pretty scary." Vette said as Draikor nodded.

"This will work. When will you have it ready?"

"Something custom like this could take time my lord, and it won't be cheap." The vendor looking nervous until Draikor revealed his voucher.

"Credits are of no concern to me."

"Ok, I'll uh just take what I need. Like I said though it'll take time my lord."

"Mail them to me when ready."

"Of course, no worries, it's my number one project now." Draikor nodded before turning.

"Where now?"

"A drink I think." Vette seemed more excited.

"I like the sound of that."

"Get rich! Make yourself a fortune with some hard work!" Draikor and Vette heard from nearby.

The young Sith turned to see a scrawny looking smuggler type. The dark-skinned human wearing an expensive jacket with lavish jewels adorning his fingers and a golden cybernetic eye. A pair of large customized battle droids stood guard around the man as well as a brutish Mandalorian.

"Make yourself rich! I'm the guy if you're willing to work for it!"

"Make myself rich, how?" Draikor asked, the human nearly startled.

"Oh my lord, I'm honored. Name's Tenn, former imperial agent, now free-lanced treasure hunter."

"Treasure hunter." Vette coming closer with her eyes lighting up a little.

"Oh yes, my pretty little thing. A skill that served me well, deciphering coded maps to lost loot of old smugglers, pirates, and warlords. Precious crystals hidden in remote locations. A fortune is out there waiting for anyone willing to learn the trade."

Draikor seemed unconvinced.

"It cannot be that simple."

"Oh my lord, I never claimed it was. Treasure hunting requires hard work, and at times considerable investments. But as you can see it paid off, I've retired in style, big estate, servants, and the best of private security.

The Mandalorian now looking at Draikor with a nod.

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, success is nothing if one can't share it. Even with my fortune, I wish to see the empire prosper, I served for ten years, my lord. I can teach you the basics of this trade, for free! You'd have to keep at it, put the effort in. But master it and you'll find yourself one of the richest Sith in the empire!" The man's excitement was infectious.

Draikor didn't show it, he looked closer at the datapad the man offered and slowly read it before turning to Vette.

"You were a smuggler."

"Yeah, though my skills can clearly be improved otherwise I wouldn't be here." Draikor thought about what the man offered and was more than intrigued.

"Very well, show me."

"Excellent, let me run you through it."

Several minutes later Draikor sat with Vette at a table inside the hub's cantina. The cantina was set in the center of the hub with exuberant music played around them.

Many weary Sith and imperials eased themselves in drink and fun around the cantina. Server droids delivered their exotic alcohol from across the galaxy.

Several cheered in lust at holographic images of dancers projected on tables. Vette slowly drank her wine as Draikor reach through the data pack on treasure hunting. The various lessons and instructions on deciphering maps, finding crystal deposits.

It didn't look easy, but Draikor was ready to learn.

"Soooo, uh now that we have a moment. I was wondering, is this collar really necessary. I mean you trust me with it off right?"

Draikor's eyes turned to Vette's nervous expression.

"Don't think this is freedom. You're still bound to me, don't forget that." The young Sith waving his hand over the collar as it snapped off. Vette rubbing the back of her head in reprieve.

"Wow, forgot what my neck feels like. Thanks." Draikor knew the collar served no practical purpose. If he constantly shocked her she'd only resent him and look for an opening.

If she ran the shocker only had a limited range. He knew it was better to have a loyal servant than a resentful one.

"Here you need to read up on this too. I intend to master treasure hunting, and you will help me."

"No problem, can't be that different from smuggling." Vette confidently taking a second datapad with the copied information. Her eyes glanced back at Draikor curiously while he drank.

"So, besides this, what exactly will I be doing for you?" Draikor able to feel the angst in her voice.

"You will support me in my missions as you did in the tomb. Fight beside me when required and make use of your skills to my benefit."

"Alright, doesn't sound too bad. Wait you're a Sith, that means we're going to dangerous places and fighting a lot of people!" Draikor's smile widened, Vette's face doing the opposite.

"Great." Upon finishing their drinks, the two made their way to the transport deck where they saw a naval crewman standing beside a protocol droid with a datapad.

Just behind him was boarding path inside a ship against the airlock. Several non-military personnel could be seen entering the ship. Many looking well off.

"We're here to board the Black Talon." The crewman looked at Draikor and then the datapad.

"Ahh yes, apprentice Draikor. Your master booked you a seat on the Talon." The droid projected an image of the ship, however, the ship didn't appear to be a civilian transport, but a warship.

Draikor recognized it as an Ardent-class frigate.

"The Black Talon is a converted warship my lord, designed for comfort and pleasure for your trip to Dromund Kaas."

"Very good. Let's be off Vette."

"Well, I do like the sound of this ship."

* * *

The two entered the ship and made their way through the dark gray halls past a number of the navy troopers in their gray uniforms. Eventually, they reached a checkpoint guarded by a trio of marines.

The marines wore armor like stormtroopers only gray instead of white. A large corporal stood by a naval officer arguing with him.

"I don't like excuses, the captain is lying."

"I take my orders from him lieutenant-commander."

"What's this then?" Draikor asked as the officer turned to him. The woman was relatively short with fair skin and well groomed brown hair done up in an organized bun.

"Ahh a Sith, welcome my lord, I'm lieutenant-commander Zerra, first officer aboard. How may I assist you?" Her frustration replaced by great eagerness upon seeing Draikor.

"I'm looking for the lounge, we have a long way to the capital."

"Indeed right this way, let me help you." She pushed the large corporal aside and walked noticeably excited.

"Right this way, please enjoy yourself, my lord, I am at your service." Zerra presenting the lounge. It's set up quite similar to the cantina on the space dock.

"Well, she seemed eager." Vette said peering back at the commander who was still looking at them.

"You're perceptive, I'm guessing she wants something from me." Draikor sounding uninterested as he found them a table with four chairs.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. I hope this ship has fruit from the outer rim." Vette said taking a menu from a server droid.

Draikor took his when he overheard a familiar voice.

"No, they will not serve you force users. If you cannot find something to eat then you'll just go hungry. Draikor turned to the table directly behind them and saw none other than Arvidas.

Sitting beside him was a massive creature. It's skin a dark red with curved claws coming from its fingers. An extruding jaw holding dozens of razor-sharp teeth in his mouth all while only being covered by a cloth around his waist.

"So I think, woah!" Vette nearly fell from her seat upon seeing the creature.

"Arvidas, following me again it seems." The true Sith inquisitor quickly turned and saw Draikor across from him.

"Well well well, Draikor I didn't expect to see you here." The apprenticed smiled as they pushed the tables together and clasped hands.

"Well done on making apprentice." Arvidas said.

"I could say the same to you, not bad for a former slave. I only wish I could have seen overseer Harken's face when Lord Zash picked you." Arvidas smiled with satisfaction dripping across him.

"Seeing her kill his prized pupil was even more satisfying."

"This one's power, it smells delicious." The creature hissed as he looked longingly at Draikor.

"Ease yourself Khem, if I could defeat you so could he."

"Shame." Khem now turning to Vette who almost hid behind her Sith companion.

"Is that a Dashade? I thought they were extinct." Draikor staring at the creature with intrigue.

"I discovered him in the tomb of Marka Ragnos for my final trial. He tried to eat me. Now he serves me."

"Eat you?" Vette still shaking.

"I eat force users, and spit out their bones." Khem growled.

"Well uh, no force here." The twi'lek holding her hands up.

"This is Vette, my companion."

"Is she useful?"

"Very." Vette glanced back at Arvidas, noticing a number of scars on him. Though she realized they weren't from fighting.

"Sooo, your friend is a former slave?"

"Indeed." Draikor said as Vette looked slightly confused. Arvidas simply smiled.

"Yes, hard to believe, a true Sith as a slave."

"I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Let's just say my parents lacked what nearly every Sith is born with, and I was believed to be the same." Vette nervously returned to her drink, trying not to stare at Khem.

"Your master is going to Kaas as well?" Arvidas nodded.

"She didn't say much, except that we will be dealing with a Darth Skotia. It should prove interesting."

"Your master has her ambitions set I suppose. I only wonder what my master intends for me. Hopefully something exciting." Arvidas amused at Draikor's excited demeanor.

"You always did talk about such things. Personally, I'm looking forward to some real freedom and any chance for more power." Draikor saw the ambition on his friend's face and nodded.

"To us, future lords of the Sith." Draikor raising his glass as Arvidas joined him.

"Masters of our own destinies!" Arvidas added with a smile.

As their food arrived Arvidas noticed two women approach them. One a rattataki with a few piercings and an enforcers jacket. The other woman was a human with fair skin and deep-red hair done up in a ponytail. Her eyes a deep green with her hair covered by a grey cap.

She wore the gray uniform of an imperial intelligence agent with a sniper rifle on her back.

"Pardon me my lords, but every other seat is taken, do you mind if my associate and I sit?"

Draikor shook his head and the two women sat.

"Thank you, my lords, Agent 17 of Imperial Intelligence."

"Draikor."

"Arvidas."

"Well, I hope not to bother you." Agent 17 said as she took out a datapad. The rattataki woman looking uninterested.

Arvidas and Draikor continued their conversation until they noticed a Mandalorian warrior walking past them with a drink in his hand. Or rather they noticed his stench. The warrior's armor looking as if it hadn't been washed in weeks.

The other passengers also looking disgusted by him, unable to tell if his armor was naturally green or not.

"I might just kill him to make the smell go away." Arvidas said as Draikor nodded.

"Even a corpse would smell more desirable."

Those at their table soon saw the Mandalorian approach another table. This table housed a human woman and a large Chiss. The Chiss had long black hair that extended past his broad shoulders.

He appeared taller and more muscular than even Draikor and wore black stormtrooper commando armor with a series of customizations. Beside him was the human woman.

She seemed about Vette's size with slightly tanned skin. Brown eyes, lighter-brown hair that came down to her shoulders, and some cybernetic implants around her chin.

The Mandalorian bumped into the table and spilled the woman's drink over her waist.

"Hey, what yourself." The Mandalorian shouted at the frightened woman who covered her nose at his stench.

"You bumped into our table bub, apologize to my lovely companion." The chiss said with his arms crossed and his voice nearly booming.

"Listen Chiss, I'm the fiercest warrior in Clan Rack, so don't you even think you can-" The Mandalorian was cut off when he pointed finger was snatched by the Chiss.

In a swift motion, the Chiss pulled the man's arm back and nearly broke his face with two punches. The Mandalorian was flung over his attacker and into the table.

Not wasting a moment, the Chiss pulled out his pistol and blasted the foul man's head before holstering the weapon just as fast. The passengers across the lounge yelping in fright.

Many of them spilling their drinks as their terror crippled them. Agent 17 glanced over at the incident for a moment only before diligently returning to her datapad.

The two Sith apprentices, however, looked quite impressed by the display.

"Well, he's blunt." Vette not sure if she was disturbed or fascinated.

The Mandalorian's body was dragged away by a pair of crewmen, each nearly gagging from the stench. As a server droid removed the now broken table, the Chiss shook his head.

His companion searching for another table only to find one place for them.

"Oh boy here they come, whatever you do don't spill a drink on him." Draikor smirking a little while Arvidas seemed less amused at the twi'lek's wit.

When the Chiss got close enough the four were able to see a number of scars across his face. The scars matching his rugged expression.

"Sith looks like everywhere is taken. You mind if my lovely companion and I take a seat."

"Only because you removed that foul stench from the lounge." Arvidas said. His words earning a slight smile from the Chiss as he took his seat.

Agent 17 glanced over at the Chiss again. Her expression remaining consistent save her eyes.

"Your hair and armor are out of regulation soldier."

"They would be if I were still in the army." The Chiss taking his drink from the woman before stroking her chin playfully, earning a giggle from her and a blush.

"Who are you then?" Draikor trying to get a better read of the hulking alien.

"The name's Ereb'akor'enorde." Those around him becoming silent except Agent 17.

"I don't speak gibberish." Khem growled.

"You can call him Bakoren." The woman said in a soft and almost skittish voice.

"Former captain, 5th imperial special forces group. Now a freelancer. I take it you're Sith apprentices." Draikor and Arvidas nodding.

"Draikor."

"Arvidas."

"This is my medic, Mako."

"Hello." Her hand waving with a nervous tick.

"This is Vette."

"How's it hanging?"

"Khem." Bakoren looking at the dashade Sith a level of awe.

"And you darling?" The imperial agent glancing back at Bakoren with some disdain.

"Agent 17."

"Oh yeah, you people don't ever say your real names." Bakoren chuckled.

"Attention would the following passengers please report to room seventeen-B immediately. Apprentices Draikor and Arvidas. Ereb'akor'enorde, and Agent 17." A woman's voice said over the intercom.

The four were taken back by this, each looking at the others with confusion.

"What the hell is this about?" Bakoren putting his right hand into a fist.

"Perhaps it involves the Mandalorian you killed." Arvidas's suggestion actually making Bakoren consider it.

"Why would they call us then?"

"Best be on it then." Agent 17 said getting up.

"Stay here and try to get a start on this map." Draikor handing Vette the first encoded treasure map. The twi'lek gave an approving nod at that prospect.

"Don't cause any trouble." Arvidas said to Khem as the beast growled.

"I'll be back darling, won't be too long." Bakoren stretching his arms as he joined the others. Agent 17 not even saying anything to her companion as the alien remained seated.

On their way through the halls, four noticed severe anxiety plaguing the ship's crewmen. Many trembling and soaking their uniforms in sweat.

"What's got them so wound up?" Bakoren's head-turning multiple times to the terrified crew.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Draikor said leading them into a small chamber with a single desk.

A young woman stood beside the desk. Her skin slightly dark with similarly colored eyes and hair long hair done up into a ponytail. She wore a white naval officer's uniform with a black patch of a black wreath on her jacket.

The young woman stood at ease in a dignified fashion. Coming to attention as the four entered the room.

"My lords, ma'am. I apologize for this inconvenience."

"What's this about?" Arvidas crossing his arms with impatience flowing through his demeanor.

"I'm ensign Sara Vanto of Imperial Naval Intelligence. I brought you here because of your skills. You four are the only qualified individuals of the passengers for a very important mission that will require your help."

"What are you talking about?" Bakoren crossing his arms like Arvidas. The young ensign seemingly ignored Bakoren as she touched an earpiece in her right ear.

"They're here sir, patching you through now."

A hologram projector on the desk lit up. Projected before them was another chiss. This one looking much older than Bakoren with a white officers uniform and golden epaulets on the shoulders.

The Chiss stared at the four through the hologram with such focus it was as if he were present. The four almost able to feel his gaze through the projection.

"Greetings." The Chiss's voice firm and efficient.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn! Sir, Agent 17 at your disposal!" The agent snapping to attention. Even Bakoren seemed taken back by the appearance of Thrawn.

His eyes widening and his arms coming down.

"The Grand Admiral Thrawn, the legendary commander of the imperial navy." Draikor smiling with a level of excitement. Remembering his father's stories about the Grand Admiral.

He almost felt humbled by this meeting and eager for its purpose.

"Apprentice Draikor, Arvidas. The new apprentices of Baras and Zash." The two true Sith listening even closer now.

"Captain Ereb'akor'enorde as well."

"You, you know who I am." The steel voice of Bakoren now reduced to a stutter.

"Indeed, I know who all of you are. I apologize for this inconvenience, however, as it happens your assistance is required."

"I didn't board this ship to be drafted into a navy assignment." Arvidas's irritation growing ever steadily. Thrawn staring closely at each of the Sith's facial movements.

"I'm afraid I must insist. This task could have long-reaching effects across the empire. The Republic cannot be allowed to succeed."

"Let's hear it then, I'm ready to face our enemies." Draikor's thrill giving Thrawn a more assured look.

"Several hours ago a star destroyer was ambushed on the edge of imperial space by the Republic Navy. The ship was boarded and an individual known as the General was recovered before nearby ships could arrive to back up our ship.."

"Are we at war sir?" Agent 17's composure remaining firm and disciplined while standing at ease.

"No, as far as the galaxy is concerned this was merely a border skirmish. We now understand that this was set up by the General himself. He was taken onboard the heavy corvette known as the Spirit of Alderaan. Luckily the ship was damaged before entering hyperspace. The ship has dropped out and the Black Talon is the only vessel that can reach it before the republic."

"Why come to us with this, we're but passengers?" Arvidas now pacing beside Draikor.

"Therein lies the problem. I contacted Captain Wells and gave him a direct order to intercept. He refused."

Bakoren nearly chuckled.

"That explains why the crew is ready to pass out. They're scared shitless."

"Wells has cut off communications from the bridge. You four must get this ship back on an intercept course. Ensign Vanto will guide you from here." The hologram vanished as Vanto stepped in front of the desk.

"Shall we be off then?"

Arvidas still didn't look convinced. His arms crossed while he pierced Vanto with his eyes.

"Come now Arvidas, a chance to slay the enemies of the empire. This is what we trained for, and now get to carry out."

Arvidas took a deep breath.

"Perhaps it could prove amusing. Alright, you have me."

"I assume there will be proper payment when this is done." Bakoren crossing his arms at ensign Vanto who nodded.

"Of course, Grand Admiral Thrawn always rewards those who deserve it." The young woman leading them through the halls towards the command deck.

To their right, a series of windows showing the hyperspace lane. To their front the corporal with four navy troopers beside him.

"Hold, passengers may not enter the command deck."

Draikor's excitement began to boil up with frustration.

"You're speaking to a Sith, mind your place." The intensity in Draikor's gaze not frightening the corporal.

"I have my orders, the captain says no one enters the command deck under any circumstances."

"Our orders come from Grand Admiral Thrawn, you had best move aside." Agent 17 now slowly walking closer.

Vanto saw the intensity growing around the four she had gathered as they stared down the crewmen and marine.

"Look you're not getting to the command deck. Get back or there will be consequences." The marine drawing his sidearm.

Arvidas chilled the corporal with his smile.

"That was a mistake." The navy troopers jumped out of their skin as violet force lightning burned through the corporal's armor and skin. His cries reaching the end of the halls before being silenced by Arvidas's lightsaber.

In the same moments, Agent 17 drew her sniper rifle and blasted both navy troopers beside to the corporal's right. Bakoren similarly drew his pistol and practically blew the face off the third navy trooper.

The last trooper was swiftly beaten back by the iron fist of the Chiss. The blow nearly taking the smaller man off his feet, while the charged blast from Bakoren's pistol did just that.

An alert began to blast through the hall as a nearby door opened. Three armed navy troopers dashing out in fright.

"What's going on? Wait, what have you done-" Draikor charged through the air. His fist impacting the ground to unleash red force lightning around the navy troopers.

All three shrieked with agony filling their very beings only to be ended by three swift strikes from the Sith's lightsaber.

Ensign Vanto shook her head looking at the bodies.

"So unfortunate. But we cannot forget our mission. To the bridge then."

Draikor and the others kept their weapons raised as they moved fast through the command deck. The alarm still blasting their senses as they did so.

Upon passing into the second junction, another squad of navy troopers waited for them.

"Open fire! Protect the bridge!"

Draikor and Arvidas began deflecting the incoming blaster bolts with their lightsabers. Agent 17 placed a deployable cover over herself and crouched under it.

The agent carefully taking aim and burning through the skulls of three troopers one after the other.

Bakoren exchanged fire while moving. The Chiss quickly aiming his offhand as a small rocket launched forward and consumed two of the navy troopers in a small inferno.

Arvidas noticed a trio of security droids rush to join the fray and quickly let loose his lightning into them. Stunning the droids long enough for the inquisitor to unleash a larger bolt into each individual droid, blowing their chassis apart.

The last few troopers attempted to flee, yet were unable to escape Draikor's fury. His strikes cutting the troopers down one by one, but slowing down with each blow.

Draikor's veal lessening as he cut down the fellow Imperials. Draikor was meant to command armies, kill their enemies, not their own men. It was offputting from the Sith apprentice.

Vanto blasted the last two security droids with her sidearm, clearing the way to the bridge.

"If you're concerned about the loss of these crewmen, fear not, their deaths are inconsequential to the mission."

The doors of the bridge were blown open by the combined force blasts of Draikor and Arvidas. The helmsmen jumping as they saw the shattered remains of three security droids fly across the room.

"What's happening!?" One of the crewmen asked while shaking behind her terminal.

Near the front of the bridge stood a middle-aged man in an officer's uniform. He had slightly tanned skin and well-groomed dirty blonde hair. His brown eyes meeting the party as they slowly approached him with Vanto close behind.

"Captain what's this about?" Another frightened helmsman asked while the captain sighed. He slowly approached with lieutenant-commander Zerra beside him. The first officer looking more than pleased to see the group.

"Everyone remain calm, I know what this is about. I refused the Grand Admiral's orders."

"You made a big mistake sending those troopers after us." Bakoren's hand pointing at Wells with the same impact as a blaster. The captain seemed unphased by this though.

"I apologize, but I had no choice. I understand the importance of this mission but the Black Talon is no longer a warship, we wouldn't stand a chance against the Spirit of Alderaan."

Draikor's rage reached a boiling point. The captain had disobeyed a direct order, tried to kill them, forced him to fight imperials, and now was demonstrating pure cowardice.

"I served in the last war and am more than willing to serve again, but I don't do suicide missions." Draikor's lightsaber lit up and nearly burned the captain's uniform. Draikor rushed forward with his weapon only a centimeter away from the now terrified captain.

"Suicide was attacking us, and deciding you could ignore your superiors." With a swift slash, the captain was cut in half. The crewmen on the bridge let out a series of terrified screams. Many having to brace themselves to avoid fainting.

"The captain's dead!" One of the crewmen shrieked.

"Silence." Zerra shouted in a firm tone.

Vanto slowly stepped forward beside the commander.

"Official naval regulations place the acting first officer in charge of the ship." Zerra's victorious smile returning.

"The ship is at your disposal." She said respectfully bowing to the four.

"Somebody clean up this mess before it stinks up the bridge." Bakoren staring at the captain's corpse.

"You heard him, move it now! Helmsmen set us on course for that republic ship."

"Yes, commander." A small crewman nearly stuttered as he looked back at Wells's body.

He wasn't the only one, many of the crewmen shook seeing their captain dragged away.

Within a few minutes, they exited hyperspace and saw it. A republic heavy-corvette across from their ship with some damage on the sides. The ship was almost as big as the Black Talon with a Correlian design and a bulkier frame.

Within moments of exiting hyperspace, the Black Talon came under fire from the Spirit of Alderaan's guns. The ship shook as the blasts raked against their shields. The corvette began maneuvering, but its damaged engines limited its speed.

"Enemy ship is firing, and launching a series of pods too!"

"Return fire! Aim for their generators, as long as their damaged and we're not we have the advantage." Zerra intensely pointing out the windows at the corvette.

The ship shook again as the lights flickered for a moment.

"We've been hit by some of those pods. We're picking up blaster fire inside the ship." One of the frightened crewmen reported as his hands shook.

"Those pods had soldiers in them you imbecile." Arvidas berating the small man who appeared to be on the verge of fainting.

"Of course my lord."

"This is engineering! Republic boarders have reached us, they're trying to sabotage the reactors! We need reinforcements!Zzzzt" The communications cut off as Zerra held her face.

"Damn it, enemy saboteurs could disable the ship."

"No need to worry, we'll handle it." Agent 17 said taking out her sniper rifle.

"Indeed, to battle!" Draikor's excitement flaring up again. The thought of finally fighting republic forces made his eager smile grow ever more.

He led the others through the halls towards the engineering deck. In the halls ahead they heard intense blaster fire. Three marines stood in cover and exchanged blasts across the hallway.

Draikor emerged first, narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt. Across the hall, he finally saw the enemy.

Three opened boarding pods had torn through the hull of their ship and released a squad of republic saboteurs backed up by a few white battle droids.

The republic saboteurs wore white and tan uniforms with darker tan vests over them. The saboteurs were all quarren and wielded smaller blaster carbines firing at a faster pace than their marine's rifles.

The republic saboteurs stood over a few dead crewmen and navy troopers.

Draikor thrust his hand forward while deflecting blaster bolts, a telekinetic wave of force power knocking two of the quarren off their feet. Bakoren rushed out with Agent 17.

Both firing rapidly at the boarders. 17 carefully directed a drone into the mist of the enemy. Small bursts of flames causing the saboteurs to scatter.

Bakoren moved forward with the marines, the four punishing the Republic forces with intense blaster fire that. Four of the battle droids and two of the quarren were brought down by this fire.

Arvidas joined in with an aura of darkness forming around his raised hand. The dark aura surrounded two of the saboteurs, enveloping them in the crushing darkness that spread across their bodies.

The two aliens cried out in their slimy tongue, their screams silenced by a swift blast of force lightning from the Sith apprentice.

Draikor eagerly charged through the air into the mist of their enemy. Unlike before, his fury raged in a terrifying manner. Each stroke moving with more speed and power than the last.

His saber burning in delight through the bodies of the quarren and droids.

"Hallway clear." 17 holstering her rifle.

Draikor waved the others over and into the left at the end, the marines staying behind. The four remained quite in the elevator, the silence only broken by some music that began to play.

After a minute or so Bakoren drew his blaster and shot the speaker. Arvidas giving a relieved head nod.

"Most appreciated."

"Anytime." The doors opened at the same time the ship shook. 17 could see another boarding pod attach itself before releasing its contents. Three battle droids surrounding a heavy war-droid on three legs.

Draikor rushed forward to draw the droids' attention. All four firing at the apprentice who deflected the blasts away. Draikor's attention was soon drawn to a rocket fired by the war droid.

With a thrust of his offhand, Draikor redirected the rocket into a wall. Arvidas let his lightning loose into the first three droids, their circuitry frying against the intense heat and power.

17 took a carefully aimed shot into the eyes of the war droid. The blast was enough to disrupt the droid's sensors. Thus allowing Bakoren to charge up and fire two enhanced blasts into the droid's abdomen, tearing the droid in half.

The ship shook again with the lights flickering.

Bakoren slowly approached the walkway overlooking the engineering section with pessimism growing like a weed into his expression.

"Oh boy, take a look at this." Draikor and the others soon looked down at the vast chamber with three loud generators. The section was littered by the corpses of dead crewmen and destroyed droids.

A larger quarren stood in front of the main generator. The machinery covered with three demolition charges. The quarren wore the same uniform as the other saboteurs only with fiber armor plates over his chest, upper arms, and legs.

A pair of personal shield generators adorned his forearms over a pair of pistols. The quarren was missing a few tentacles from his mouth while his left eye was replaced by a cybernetic implant.

"Did he kill them all on his own?" Arvidas curiously looking at the bodies of at least eight navy troopers and four security droids among the dead engineers.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." 17 carefully raising her sniper rifle as they made their way down to the alien.

The Quarren now raised his pistols upon seeing the party approach him.

"Lay down your weapons, your companions are dead." 17 marking the Quarren's forehead as a target.

The Quarren activated his shields while also setting off another switch on his bracers.

The doorways flanking the party burst open to reveal ten more quarren saboteurs rushing in.

Draikor and Arvidas quickly began deflecting the incoming fire from these Quarren. Agent 17 deployed her cover in and got down just as two blasts from the lead saboteur got absorbed into the shield.

Bakoren similarly activated his own personal shield generator which absorbed a blast from his enemy while the Chiss returned fire.

17 and Bakoren's fire hit their mark, but the lead Quarren's personal shield generators held strong. The alien hurled two burning explosives forward with incredible strength.

17 diving away while also redeploying her cover in front of herself. Bakoren activating his jet boots for a brief moment, managing to reach a safe distance from the explosions.

17 fired several very accurate blasts while also directing a flame drown behind the quarren. However, much to her frustration, the shields around the quarren held strong even against the plasma and flames.

Bakoren aimed and fired a wrist rocket. The small explosive rocking the Quarren hard. Despite the shields holding, the force was enough to force the Quarren onto his back.

Bakoren attempted to move in for the kill, unaware the Quarren had laid a mine on the ground in front of him.

The mine went off in a blazing inferno that lifted Bakoren onto his side. His shields nearly shattered and parts of his armor scratched as he moaned from the blunt force. His insides aching with the wind stolen from his lungs.

"That's it, he dies free of charge." The Chiss groaned while getting back up. The lead saboteur now back on his feet took aim at Bakoren, but the Chiss evaded the fire. Instead, the blasts struck into Draikor's armor near his right armpit and middle back.

"Gaaahh!" The burning pain of the plasma bolts darkening his armor and reaching his skin. Despite this, the pain only enticed the rage inside him. The Sith's force scream shattering the weapons of the last two saboteurs he faces and continued on to break their bones. Both aliens put out of their misery by two swift lightsaber blows.

As the lead saboteur focused his attention back on Bakoren, 17 carefully aimed a disruptor dart at the Quarren's wrists. Upon impact, the dart sent an electrical surge through the alien's body. His shields going on and off while his body seized up.

Bakoren wasted no time and immediately used his jet boots to fly up and over the Quarren. 17 getting completely behind her cover upon seeing the Chiss unleash death from above in the form of five wrist rockets one after the other down into the Quarren.

When 17 got up, she saw there wasn't much left of the saboteur. However, upon inspecting his severed ear, 17 noticed the alien's earpiece was more advanced than her own.

"Well, he won't need this anymore." The woman replacing her earpiece.

Arvidas used the force to pull the demo charges onto the three remaining Quarren. The aliens violently squirming and shouting to get them off. But the explosions sent their body parts across the section.

Arvidas smiled despite some of the blood staining his robe.

"We're clear. Is everyone alright?" Agent 17 asked while looking herself over.

"A little burned but ok." Bakoren said turning his new earpiece on.

Draikor grit his teeth as he felt the pain of the blaster bolts on his side and back. The apprentice channeled his hatred towards his strength. Draikor's eyes and forearms glowing red in the process. Within a few moments, the pain there dulled and his strength returned.

"Better now."

"This is Agent 17 to Commander Zerra, we've secured the engineering section. Multiple crew casualties though."

"I copy, return to the bridge when you're able."

"Let's get to it then." Arvidas said leading the others to the nearby lift. Within a few minutes, the four had reached the bridge where they saw the Spirit of Alderaan had completely stopped. The heavy-corvette looking even more damaged now.

The crew, however, looked just as agitated seeing the four return. Save Vanto and Zerra who eagerly awaited them at the helm.

"Well done, the ship is secure and the passengers safe inside the lounge. As for the Spirit of Alderaan, they aren't going anywhere." Zerra's self-satisfied smile annoying Bakoren to no end.

"Now that the ship is disabled we're ready to board and take the General. I've assembled a few squads of marines to back you up in the main hanger." Ensign started until their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alert.

"Incoming message, not from our forces, it's, it's from the enemy." A trembling crewman muttered.

"What are you waiting for, put it through." Draikor's rage still built up from being hit earlier.

"Yes my lord, of course." The group was taken by who appeared on the hologram projector. A strong looking woman with long hair and wearing the jacket of a Jedi master.

"Attention crew of the Black Talon, I am Grandmaster Jaina Fel of the Jedi Praxeum. I'm ordering you to halt your attack on the Spirit of Alderaan immediately."

Draikor felt overwhelmed, words unable to leave his mouth for a few moments as he saw the projection a Jedi Grandmaster before him. The others, even Bakoren and Agent 17 looking just as awed.

The silence was finally broken by Arvidas who came forward defiantly.

"Your words mean nothing to us Jedi. Our target is on that ship and we will have him."

"Don't be foolish Sith. I'm currently leading a republic fleet of over sixteen warships. We just disabled four imperial cruisers and are on our way to your position. The peace between us is fragile enough as it is."

Draikor now came forward.

"Fragile like bone, fragile enough to break Jedi." He tries to sound unafraid but worried the Jedi might sense his fear even across the galaxy. He wasn't alone, despite his display Draikor could sense fear in Arvidas. Fear in Bakoren and Agent 17. Oddly enough it was only Vanto who he sensed no fear in.

"The men and women aboard that ship will hold you off if you try to board. Long enough for me to arrive. This is your last warning." Jaina's voice rising to higher intensity as she stared down the group.

"Are you still talking. We have work to do." Bakoren replied in defiance as the crewman cut the transmission.

"Damn it, if she arrives with her ships we'll be wiped out in less than a minute." Zerra now nervously pacing back and forth.

"You must make haste, recover the General and get back as soon as possible. We'll keep the ship ready for you." Vanto added.

The four imperial heroes quickly made their way to the hanger where they boarded a shuttle with a number of marines.

As they waited inside, the short trip through space felt far longer than it was. The debris of a few republic and imperial fighters could be seen in floating between the two ships where their minor battle had taken place.

* * *

As soon as their shuttle crossed over, Draikor heard the sound of blaster fire. Republic soldiers inside the hanger began blasting at the transport's side in the hope of bringing them down. But they were met by heavier fire from the ship's guns.

Draikor's fear of the approaching republic fleet fading into excitement upon seeing the explosions tear up parts of the hanger. Fire and debris raking across the republic defenders inside the hanger.

Draikor drew his lightsaber when he heard the doorway open. The young apprentice rushing out first and charged through the air into the nearest republic soldier. Like the saboteurs, those inside the hanger wore tan uniforms and were armed with blaster carbines.

Draikor's lightsaber cut the human soldier in half. The lightsaber hungering for more blood soon found it in the form of a nearby mirilan soldier attempting to blast at Draikor's side. The apprentice didn't stop, his fury continuing into another two republic soldiers as they attempted to retreat.

Arvidas leaped down next with Bakoren who used his jet boots to stay airborne.

The marines followed them out while Agent 17 remained on the ramp behind her cover. The agent carefully eliminating the republic's battle droids one after the other.

Arvidas moved up with a squad of marines, his lightning burning through three republic defenders in a horrific manner. Their screams and the heat of the lightning sewing confusion in the remaining defenders and making it simple for the marines to pick them off.

Within a few minutes, the boarding party stood over the smoking remains of the Republic defenders. A marine lieutenant slowly approaching the heroes as they raided themselves to venture further in.

"Hanger secure, we'll stay here and keep our exit safe."

"Very good, we'll be back." 17 said while nodding.

The four began their walk down the halls as an alarm blasted their ears in the same way the republic soldiers had tried to do.

"This is a large ship, how do we find the general?" Arvidas asked while looking around for signs of the enemy.

"There must be a security station with that information. If I can plug in, I can find him." 17 added as Bakoren and Draikor nodded.

The halls of the ship ravaged by the recent battles. Burning metal debris broken off from the walls, blown off terminals, and torn up droids. The strenuous heat eased by a few republic astromech droids extinguishing the flames.

Bakoren drew his pistol again but eased up seeing the droids pay them no mind. At the end of the hall, they noticed two republic crewmen running with terror across their faces.

Draikor readied his lightsaber when Agent 17 put her hand in front of him. The agent shaking her head as she began to carefully follow the crewmen down the path they took. Draikor grew frustrated by her lack of action but followed with the others.

Draikor's frustration subsided upon seeing what the agent was after. They had followed the two crewmen into a security station with three terminals in the center of the room.

"Lieutenant imperials have boarded the ship!" One of the crewmen pleaded to a Twi'lek trooper wearing a republic officer's uniform. Two more troopers were beside the large officer when he noticed the party enter the room.

"They're here! Get yourself out of here!" The tall alien pushing the smaller crewman back as he ripped off blasts from his carbine with his troopers.

The two crewmen dashed away as fast as they could, past three more republic troopers who rushed in.

Draikor deflected the blaster bolts and charged forward towards the twi'lek. The security officer dove away, narrowly avoiding his lightsaber. The twi'lek keeping his fire up even as the two soldiers he had been beside were engulfed by Arvidas's force lightning.

Bakoren and 17 similarly barraging the three arriving troopers with blaster fire. Draikor moved forward hard with each blaster bolt getting louder while they deflected away from his lightsaber. The security officer still keeping himself at a safe distance until throwing a thermal detonator.

Draikor deflected the explosive up and back at its thrower. The heat from the blow nearly making Draikor cover his face. The twi'lek even less fortunate. His hands and arms burned by the explosion. Draikor now able to easily cleave his foe in half.

"There we are. Give me a moment." 17 said while accessing the terminal.

Draikor kept his eyes off 17, feeling somewhat demeaned by her quick thinking having led them to a security station after he tried to attack the crewman.

"There, I have his location. It seems they're moving him towards the escape pods. But they're on the other side of the ship."

"Well that's great, they'll have him off before we even get close." Bakoren groaned as he kicked the body of a dead trooper in frustration.

"We still have a chance, there is an interior tram that can take us directly to the escape pods. If we hurry we can still reach him."

"Let's not waste any more time then, lead on." Arvidas said as 17 nodded. The agent now leading their way through the ship's halls.

Just before leaving Draikor noticed one of the crewmen from earlier cowering in the corner. The woman was unarmed and shaking so hard she looked as if she might come apart.

Draikor slowly approached the woman and raised his lightsaber to her chest. The crewman teared up as she raised her hands and shook her head. Draikor noticed a nametape on her uniform.

"Putnim." It read, seeing her name and looking into her eyes now made the Sith's grip lessen.

"Draikor! Make haste!" Arvidas's voice getting further away. Draikor eased his breath and ran after his companions, leaving the woman be. However, as soon as he did, she got up and dashed for the security terminal.

"Commander Page, enemy boarders are heading for the bow tram."

Draikor managed to catch up with the others on their path. Occasionally they would encounter a group of republic troopers and battle droids.

However, they would only slow down the imperial party. Finally, they reached a larger chamber where they saw an entranceway into the tram.

"There we are, let's-" Bakoren started before the doorway to the tram slammed shit. The four taken back by this until they heard another door slam shut. Upon turning around they saw five more republic troopers had entered the behind them.

The one in the center looking older than the others with graying brown hair. He wore white fiber armor not all that different from that stormtroopers wore with a medium sized pack on his back and a vibro-blade in each hand.

"Looks like Putnim was right, we've got you now imp scum." Draikor's eyes widened as he heard that name. The intensity on his face now matched by the Republic commander.

"Alright imps this is as far as you guy, I'm Commander Judder Page republic special forces. I'd ask you to lay down your weapons, but honestly, I'd rather you didn't." The man's hatred painted clearly over his face, almost impressing the two Sith apprentices.

"Men attack!"

Bakoren wasted no time and propelled himself up with his jet boots. The Chiss's wrist rockets soaring down in a firestorm at the republic troopers. However, just like the lead saboteur Commander Page activated a personal shield generator to absorb the kinetic blows. The nearby troopers managed to get into cover before firing at the boarders.

Arvidas brought his arms up to unleash his force lightning, yet was met with a punishing strike by the Commander. Arvidas brought his lightsaber up just in time to protect himself. The Sith now face to face with his enemy.

Page wasted no time in bringing his furious assault down on Arvidas. The Sith Sorcerer managed to keep the blows at a safe distance but found himself unable to use his force lightning in time. Bakoren carefully aimed a charged blast towards the commander's generator. However, the commander kicked Arvidas back and hurled a thermal detonator towards the Chiss.

Bakoren switched more power to his shields while also trying to get away, but the blast was enough to make him tumble onto the ground.

"Son a schutta, twice." The Chiss groaned while coughing a little.

Draikor charged hard through the air at two republic troopers carrying vibroblades. The rage and hatred inside him like a blazing inferno. Upon impact, his lightsaber carried a telekinetic force-charge behind it. The unleashed energy shattering the vibroblade beneath it while the saber itself continued on to the trooper.

Draikor continued the motion around and into the second trooper, stabbing through his chest before he could even raise the blade.

Agent 17 similarly fired a clean shot through the neck of a trooper while behind her cover. The second trooper dove for his fallen companion's weapon. Upon seizing it, he rose up to spray at Agent 17, screaming all the while.

17 carefully waited behind her cover. A very patient expression across her face while blaster bolts whisp past her. Finally, she heard a clicking sound as the carbine's energy packs ran dry.

"No!" The man shaking as he tried to get into cover only to have a sniper bolt tear into his chest.

As this happened, Arvidas desperately held off Page's strikes. The young Sith grunting with vexation plaguing his face. How greatly he desired to burn the republic scum with his force lightning, but could not without being slashed down first.

That was until Arvidas nearly jumped as Page was hurled backward. Bakoren had recovered and flew straight into the commander with his right fist slamming into his foe like a freight train.

The older commander stumbled backward with an almost dazed look on his face. The dazed expression soon replaced by blood-curdling terror. Now free, Arvidas unleashed the full fury of his force lightning into the commander.

His personal shields shattering behind their power and his skin beginning to cook from the heat. Bakoren carefully aimed his pistol and fired a charged burst into Page's face, the blast ending his misery.

Arvidas almost glared at the Chiss for ending his foe's torment so soon.

"No time to waste." 17 said as she ran over to the door leading to the tram. While she planted a charge, Bakoren looked closer at the dead commander's shield generator. Upon inspecting it, he realized it was more powerful than his own.

"Don't mind if I do." Bakoren smiling while he replaced his generator with Page's. It required a reset but then activated.

Agent 17 stepped back before blowing the door open. She ran in to reactivate the tram, knowing the republic likely deactivated it. Arvidas and Bakoren sat down while Draikor paced the floor. His frustration and rage boiling hotter and hotter as he thought about the crewman he let live. The consequences of his mercy.

"Got it, hang on we have to make up time." Draikor was nearly thrown to the ground when the tram began moving. 17 having doubled its usual speed to get them to the escape pods faster.

When the tram stopped, Bakoren nearly puked over the seats. His fiery expression raging at 17 who paid him no mind while getting off.

The four saw a doorway directly across from them with three republic troopers trying to get through.

"It's them!"

"They're coming for the general lock it down lock it down!" A second set of doors shut around the doorway. Bakoren rewarding the bravery of the troopers with a wrist rocket. The four imperials rushing past their bodies until they reached the doorway.

Draikor forced himself in front of the others. The Sith apprentice's power now surging like a dam ready to burst.

"Stand back." Draikor thrusting his hands forward. The wave of force energy tearing through both sets of doors to reveal an open section.

However, the moment he did this, Draikor sensed something. Another force presence ahead, and a strong one. Arvidas sensed it as well.

Both drew their lightsabers as they entered the larger chamber to see a single Mirialan man waiting for them. The man looked to be in his thirties with a pair of scars across his face, a barrel chest, and a tall stature. His hair a thick black with a braid coming down the left side.

The mirialan wore a brownish-yellow jacket and brown trousers with a lightsaber on his hand. The alien's face stern, but calm.

"Sith, I sensed your foul presence the moment you stepped on board. I should have confronted you in the hanger." His voice to the point with an intense sense of duty guiding it.

Draikor's rage was soon met with a welcomed return to excitement. Now was his chance to truly prove himself against the ancient enemy of his people.

"I've waited a long time for a challenge like this." Draikor's smile soon infecting Arvidas. The second apprentice joining his friend.

"You think I'm afraid of you Sith. I'm a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Praxeum, I've fought Sith before, and I'll do it again after you."

"You're just another nuisance in our way." Bakoren unleashing a wrist rocket at the same time 17 fired a bolt towards his head. The Jedi Knight's lightsaber ignited yellow as it deflected the sniper bolt like it was nothing and easily redirected the wrist rocket into the wall.

The Jedi Knight then responded with a thrust of both his hands forward. All four of the imperials hurled a few feet backward. Draikor nearly groaning from the impact and amazed at the Jedi's power.

The Jedi knight held his lightsaber forward with his expression remaining the same.

"At this rate, the general will escape." 17 now sounding frustrated for the first time as she held her face.

"Go, we'll deal with the Jedi. Find the general." Draikor said drawing his own lightsaber again.

17 looked over at Bakoren who nodded.

Draikor took a deep breath as he charged through the air, trying to use his fear to fuel the dark side as he came down. Draikor's lightsaber met the Jedi's as a fierce struggle ensued to overpower each other.

Arvidas blasted his force lightning into the Jedi's side. The alien grunting as he endured the pain, but stayed strong with the power of the force behind him.

With his offhand, the Jedi ripped a nearby terminal off the wall and slammed it hard into Arvidas's side. The Apprentice clutching his left arm as the sharp pain flowed through him. Draikor resumed his attack, but the Jedi struck first. The Sith apprentice forced onto the defense with his soresu form.

Luckily for the Sith, their plan was still working. Bakoren and Agent 17 managed to sneak past the Jedi and enter the escape pod section.

Draikor was amazed at the Jedi's skills, he made Lycra seem like a first-day acolyte. The apprentice managing to keep pace, but only with the utmost diligence and focus.

Arvidas raised his hand again, the sorcerer's fury surging through him. A crushing darkness began to form around the Jedi. The power of the dark side enveloping around him.

Once again the mirialan grit his teeth against the Arvidas's power. Mustering his strength, the Jedi pushed Draikor back and leaped through the air at Arvidas.

The Sith sorcerer nearly jumped backward while bringing his lightsaber up. The Jedi knight's impact striking Arvidas's lightsaber within a few inches of his face. Arvidas now beginning to feel the sweat form on his face as the brightness of his own lightsaber began to blind him.

Arvidas desperately blocked another two strikes from the Jedi Knight but was soon given relief by Draikor who leaped into the Jedi's side. Knocking him off balance and following up with a force scream that further unhinged his enemies stance.

Draikor could now properly move onto the offensive with Arvidas. Both Sith bringing their frustration forward to fuel their lightsaber's blows. Each attacking from a different direction and working hard not to get in each other's way.

It was now the Jedi who began to move backward against the pressure of the attacks. His stance weakening from each strike. When Draikor came forward, Arvidas would also unleash a short burst of force lightning into the Jedi. These attacks coming close to breaking their enemy.

However, this excitement would soon vanish when the Jedi blew both apprentices back with another wave of force energy.

"Not bad Sith, but the force is with me!" The Jedi proclaimed proudly.

Draikor and Arvidas quickly got back to their feet. The determination between them still bursting at the seems. The Jedi raised his hands at nearby metal seats and hurled them at his foes.

Draikor slashed one apart, the force of his blow sending the pieces tumbling back at the Jedi. Arvidas caught the second seat and charged it with a burst of force lightning. Upon sending it back, the debris burst apart with electrically charged debris flying around the Jedi.

This was enough to break the Jedi's defensive stance and gave Draikor his opening. He charged into the Jedi again, their fierce melee resuming with Draikor keeping the Jedi on edge. Arvidas slowly channeled his powers. Allowing his rage and passion to flow through his hands as they carried his lightning into the Jedi once again.

"Gaaaaah!" The Jedi's pain escaping through a series of cries. Draikor's excitement at its peak now. He felt the Jedi's stance grow weaker and weaker. His strikes carrying the saber away more and more until finally, he stabbed through the Jedi's stomach.

The Jedi convulsed, his arms seizing up with a look of fear and disbelief on his face. The two sith now stood over the Jedi's corpse. His skin burned from the force lightning and lightsaber stab.

"So, that was a real Jedi." Draikor staring almost longingly at the body.

"He certainly was formidable, it would seem we still have much to learn my friend." Arvidas admitted with some reluctance.

Draikor slowly nodded. Despite the intensity of the fight, they had prevailed. The first Jedi he ever killed, it was a moment Draikor would never forget. To ensure this he reached out and pulled the Jedi's saber to his hand.

"The first of many." Draikor's smile mirrored by Arvidas before they walked towards the escape pods.

The two passed the bodies of a few republic troopers as they reached the escape pod bay. Ahead of them in front of an open pod, they saw Bakoren and Agent 17 standing in front of an older man.

The man was portly like Baras with withering gray hair and a wrinkled face. His right eye replaced by a cybernetic one and his body adorned in the uniform of an imperial officer. The man was slightly hunched to the side as he held his stomach with an excruciating expression across his face.

"Enough you have me." The man's tired and defeated voice almost refreshing to the four.

"So you're the General." Draikor crossing his arms as he gazed at the man with intrigue.

"Indeed, I'm General Burgand, former director of Imperial experimental weapons research and development."

"You're a traitor now." 17 pacing in front of him.

"Yes, I admit it. I willingly handed myself to the republic, but not because I hate the empire." The man's pain replaced by fear.

"Listen to me, you have no idea what's coming. This peace cannot last, war will soon return, there's no stopping it now."

Draikor smiled.

"Indeed, the glory of the empire will reign and I will take part in the campaigns to ensure it." The general shaking his head in a tired manner.

"At first perhaps, but I have seen what this war will entail. The weapons being developed, by both sides. Weapons and terrors that will destroy entire worlds, kill millions of people. Neither side will survive this war, all of us will die!"

Bakoren seemed unconvinced.

"Then why defect?"

"I thought if I helped the republic, I could even the odds, make a stalemate. But it seems that's impossible now." His head lowering in defeat.

"You have me, and my cybernetic implants full of data. What will you do now?"

Arvidas stepped forward.

"You're no use to us alive."

The general closed his eyes before the Sith's lightning surged through his body. 17 looking disappointed as his corpse twitched on the ground.

"He could have been a valuable asset."

Arvidas shook his head.

"He was a traitor, he deserved death."

"I wasn't going to drag his fat ass back onto the ship. Less dead weight for us." Bakoren added.

Draikor stared at the body for a moment but then quickly rejoined the others and they made their way back to the tram.

Once inside 17 got onto her comlink.

"Ensign Vanto come in." Vanto's hologram appeared.

"The general is dead, mission complete."

"Excellent, I'll inform the Grand Admiral. Get back to the Black Talon quick, though I should warn you of a situation." The four heard blaster fire from across the comlink.

"Idiots you'll get us all killed!" They heard Zerra scream before the transmission cut out.

All three of the men now stared at 17 in confusion.

"Have we been boarded again?" Bakoren asked.

"I don't know, either way, we must hurry back." The four dashed through the halls back towards the bridge where they saw their marines had already loaded inside.

"Come on! The enemy fleet is nearly here!" The lieutenant waving his hand towards the ship while he shouted.

Once all four were aboard the shuttle it wasted no time in flying back to the Black Talon.

The moment their ship landed, they felt it enter hyperspace. Each aboard the shuttle letting out a breath of relief.

"Alright time to see what the ensign was talking aboard." Arvidas said getting off first.

The four got onto the lift and slowly walked onto the bridge when they witnessed a horrifying sight. Vanto and four marines stood over the corpses of Zerra and all of the helmsmen.

"Ahh, there you are, welcome back. I apologize for the situation here." Vanto said in a calm manner.

"Situation? There are corpses everywhere what the hell happened?!" Draikor almost marching forward towards the ensign.

"I'm afraid your execution of Captain Wells left many of the helmsmen agitated. A large number began to fear you'd kill everyone for incompetence. They tried to take over the bridge and leave you aboard the enemy ship. Zerra attempted to stop them and a firefight broke out. Luckily my marines and I were able to pacify the mutineers."

"So the crew panicked and killed one another?" Arvidas's eyebrows raising.

"Yes, I'm afraid. But fear not, my men can pilot the ship to Dromund Kaas." Vanto said pointing to one of her marines on the helm council.

Draikor looked in awe at the corpses lying around them. The looks of terror and dread in their faces. All of this because he killed the captain. He struck him down because the man tried to kill them, forced him to kill other imperials. But now more had died, because of him.

"Ma'am, patching in Grand Admiral Thrawn." One of the marines said as he got on the holoprojector.

Moments later the Chiss Admiral appeared again.

"There you are. Ensign Vanto reports you were successful."

"The General is dead. Mission complete." Bakoren said proudly.

Thrawn looked carefully at the four with a slightly disappointed expression.

"I see, shame. I would have rather taken him alive. But regardless, this is still a victory. You prevented a tier one asset from falling into enemy hands. Rest assured your performance here will not be forgotten. I shall see each of you are properly rewarded and are known throughout the empire."

Draikor and Arvidas smiling first, both delighted at that through. Bakoren soon followed suit, even 17 joining in eventually.

* * *

_Author's note_

_So this is my take on the Black Talon in this universe, No Kilran, _

_There will be more Flashpoint chapters, though most won't resemble their game counterparts_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dromund Kaas

* * *

The Imperial shuttle Shadow soared from the Black Talon through the massive blockade in orbit above Dromund Kaas. Draikor sat beside Vette near the windows as they gazed out at the mighty blockade.

Over two dozen Resurgent class Star Destroyers with three times the number of support ships were positioned around three space stations. Just like Vaiken Spacedock, hundreds of ships made their way to and from the planet through various checkpoints.

The shuttle's pilots carefully entered the clearance codes allowing them to pass by the blockade checkpoints.

"Impressive display." Vette commented. Draikor had been working on the map when he took a moment to gaze upon the awe of the Imperial Navy.

"Indeed." The Sith giving a satisfied smile.

Upon passing through the atmosphere Vette could now see the dense jungles of the planet below. The storms cast over the planet like a floating sea.

The jungles occasionally were broken up by various cities, military bases, and a few Sith enclaves across the planet.

"Soooo, have you ever been here before?"

"A few times. My parents often had business here."

"I have to ask, is this a safe place for a twi'lek?" Draikor taking some amusement from her anxious demeanor.

"There are plenty of aliens here."

"Really?"

"Usually in collars or desirable attire." Vette's face nearly caving in on itself.

"Great."

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." Vette didn't seem very eased. Even more so upon seeing their destination. A monstrous city stretching for miles upon miles into the jungle.

Its buildings towered into the sky, their pointed tops frightening away the storm clouds around them.

"Kaas city, the center of the Empire." Draikor taking in the majesty of the city while Vette sighed.

The shuttle landed inside the city spaceport.

"Welcome to Kaas city, we apologize for the delay during transit, but rest assured you were in no real danger." Draikor could hear Arvidas snicker in amusement from a few seats over.

When the ramp lowered Draikor exited first with Bakoren close behind. Soon all four of the Imperial Heros stood together with their companions.

"Quite an exciting trip to say the least." Bakoren's amused expression matching Arvidas's.

"We proved more than formidable. I can only imagine the terror we could inflict upon the enemies of the Empire if we continued working together." Draikor's excitement having no visible effect on Agent 17.

"You are all among the most capable of individuals I've had the pleasure of working with."

"All good things must come to an end. My master awaits me in the Citadel's Sith Sanctum." Arvidas said.

"As does mine." Draikor added with some disappointment.

"My superiors also require my presence."

"I have a business to attend as well. The Great Hunt awaits." Bakoren said with Mako taking out a datapad.

"Our contact is in the Mandalorian embassy."

"Perhaps the force will bring us together again. Until then, best of fortunes to you all." Arvidas giving a respectful bow before departing with Khem.

Draikor and Vette made their way through the spaceport they passed by a series of customs officials. Draikor stopped as one took his identification. Vette noticing a great amount of fear on the official's face as she processed the Sith as quickly as she could.

However, Vette also noticed the human woman give her a less than friendly expression. When she returned to Draikor, his eyes held more fire to them upon noticing her gaze.

"Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course not. Alien's simply take longer to process."

"You don't need to process her she's with me. My credentials are her credentials unless you think I have nefarious intentions."

"Of course not, my mistake. You're cleared." Vette smiled back in a smug fashion as the human woman continued to scowl.

Now past customs, the two exited the spaceport and saw the expanse of Kaas city. Countless speeders soaring through the are above the streets. People, droids, and soldiers bustling about across the roads. The dark side aura surrounding the planet was nearly as immense as Korriban.

"Apprentice Draikor! Yes, it is you!" A stuttering voice said.

"Oh boy." Vette said seeing a small man approach. The man wore an expensive silk robe that gleamed violet like the lightning in the sky. His skin was so pale that it nearly looked gray. As if the man hadn't seen sunlight in years. He was slighter shorter and smaller than Vette with brownish eyes. His black hair well groomed and hidden behind his hood.

Draikor and Vette looked closer at the smaller man as he respectfully bowed.

"Who are you?"

"Trence, I am the assistant to Darth Baras sir. I was asked to escort you to him." Vette almost rolled her eyes while placing a hand on her hip. The man's demeanor making her almost annoyed.

"Do I look like I need an escort?" Draikor's words causing the man to shake.

"I, you. Of course not sir, I am merely here to help you navigate to the citadel."

"Are you questioning my ability to navigate this city worm." The man began to sweat under his robes upon seeing Draikor's steel like gaze.

Vette smiled in great amusement watching Draikor intimidate the trembling man.

"I, I, I only do as Darth Baras commands sir. Please." The man's stuttering words only amusing the two even more.

"Lead on then." Trence seemed quite relieved as he began walking.

Vette gazed at the bustling city packed with people and droids. Just as she suspected, the city was almost entirely human and true Sith. Occasionally she would see a Chiss or Zabrack, most of the Chiss being in uniform and most of the Zabrack in Sith attire.

Most of the aliens were generally in shock collars performing manual labor in brownish uniforms. A few aliens could be seen wearing better attire but still wore shock collars as they followed humans. Vette gazed upon these slaves with sympathy dripping down her face. Particularly among the many twi'lek slaves working on construction and repair work beside worker droids.

Imperial battle droids and overseers watched the slaves closely with the sound of thunder in the distance. One of the overseers giving the twi'lek slaves a shock as they gazed at Vette without her shock collar and with a pair of pistols.

"Mind your work alien." Vette tightening her fist. Draikor sensed Vette's uneasiness and couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her.

"Come, you don't want to fall behind." Vette sighing while moving faster to stay beside Draikor. Particularly after receiving many gazes from various people.

Most of the remaining aliens were among the many Mandalorian warriors walking the streets in their various armor.

Thousands of stormtroopers patrolled the streets in their white armor with red stripes and insignias painted on. These stormtroopers and any other military personnel snapped to attention as Draikor or any other Sith above the rank of Acolyte passed by them. Those marching in formation saluted.

Draikor and Vette also noticed many other Sith in the streets, human and True sith with a very small number of aliens among them. Vette also noticed a number of these Sith were in fact Acolytes, Vette able to tell from their uniforms and training blades.

"A lot of Acolytes here, shouldn't they be on Korriban." Draikor smiled while shaking his head.

"There are more Sith academies than Korriban Vette. Dromund Kaas has three academies, both my parents trained in one."

"A shame you weren't trained here, you'd have this magnificent city to blow off some steam in. Not that bleak desert you call Korriban."

"That bleak desert is the home-world of my ancestors. You dare insult it."

"Oh, I dare." Draikor couldn't help but chuckle Trence continued to shake.

"Had I not gone to Korriban I would not have ended here as Baras's apprentice, you'd still likely be in that cage with that jailer." Vette's expression changed as she shifted her head around nervously.

"Ahhh here we are." Vette was now taken back by what she saw. The imperial citadel towering before them in the distance. The citadel dwarfed any other building in the city and was shaped in a similar pyramid-esk design to the Sith Academy.

Leading up to the citadel were a number of round-spire like towers draped in the Empire's banner.

The area directly in front of the citadel moved further down to another section of the city.

"Magnificent isn't it." Draikor remembering with fondness the first time he saw the citadel.

"Let us be on our way, sir. Darth Baras awaits." Trence approaching a speeder pad where a protocol droid oversaw the speeders.

Draikor sat in the shotgun seat beside the stuttering man as the speeder made its careful approach to the citadel's upper landing pad.

* * *

Upon landing they were greeted to the entrance of the Sith Sanctum. Draikor was nearly swept away at the magnificence of the interior. More of the Emperor's Dark Honor guards lined the halls of the dark interior. The sanctum lit by bright green and red lights.

Dozens of Sith moved about the halls, inquisitors, warriors, and lords. Very few non-force sensitives were given access.

Vette kept herself even closer to Draikor upon seeing the glares of the Sith they passed.

"Such a friendly place."

"Watch yourself, they may not find your sarcasm as amusing as I do." Draikor's words reaching Vette as she looked back at the various Sith. The young twi'lek giving a nervous nod.

Upon passing through a larger chamber, Vette noticed Draikor gazing longingly a section marked by the same sigil as the section on Vaiken space dock.

However, the young apprentice refocused himself when they reached an office guarded by two large stormtroopers.

The men snapped to attention upon seeing Draikor approach. The office interior was relatively larger. Consisting of two separate rooms. A larger entry chamber with a few tables set up and a smaller room with a desk.

Baras sat behind his desk listening to a news projection.

"Another system added to the Empire by the glorious work of Darth Malgus and the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. The expansion into the unknown regions continues as our glorious empire grows ever greater." The news prompter announced.

"Malgus, always the showman. Ahh, apprentice you've arrived, later than expected."

Draikor respectfully bowed with Trence doing the same.

"Our transport was diverted." Draikor looking proud of himself while mentioning this.

"As I heard, earning the favor of Grand Admiral Thrawn is wise. He may not be a Sith, but his power and influence are felt throughout the empire. I also understand you encountered many Republic soldiers in the mission, and a Jedi."

Draikor eagerly raised the lightsaber of the fallen Jedi only for Baras to snatch it away with the force, catching the apprentice off guard. Baras examined the lightsaber for a minute, carefully turning it around in his hands.

"Impressive, savor such victories, in such times of peace they are not found so often." He guided the lightsaber back to Draikor who snatched it eagerly.

"That being said this peace will not last. I know many who will be most interested in the abilities of the Republic forces after so many years of peace. What is your assessment?"

Draikor smiled again.

"I tore through them like paper, our marines also fought them with ease. One of our stormtroopers is worth five of their men."

Baras nodded as he stroked his chin.

"Perhaps you're right. War cannot come soon enough. Trence, you've served your purpose, go I will call upon you when I'm in need."

"Yes, yes my lord." The man whimpered before dashing out.

"He's a sniveling fool, but he's useful." Darth Baras now rose to his feet and began pacing in front of his desk while staring at Draikor.

"Now that you've arrived you will formally begin your service as my apprentice. I am not easily impressed, and I do not accept failure. However, serve me well and the rewards will flow for both of us like a bountiful river."

"I look forward to striking fear into our enemies." Draikor's enthusiasm impressing the dark lord.

"Yes, together we shall bring my enemies to their knees. I will show you what it truly means to be a Sith." Baras calmed himself and pulled a data pad to his had.

"You may have just arrived, but I already have a very important task for you. Near the city of Dela-Kaas a rival Sith Lord is overseeing the construction of a statue to the Emperor. However, his progress has been halted by a revolt of the slave labor force used to build it.

"A slave revolt, here?" Vette took some interest in this.

"Indeed, the slaves have armed themselves and now use the construction site as a camp. Thus far they have proven difficult to remove."

Draikor's frustration began to mount.

"Such is an embarrassment, we cannot put down such a simple revolt on Dromund Kaas."

"Ohh apprentice, so naive. Do you not remember what I said." Draikor thought back and realized Baras mentioning that the Lord overseeing the project was a rival.

"You, you organized the slave revolt."

"Organized, equipped, and sabotaged the efforts to put them down. The longer they persist, the more my rival loses face. However, the slaves have grown too ambitious it would seem. They are ignoring my commands and have even shot down one of my transports." Baras's tone sharpened when he mentioned the shuttle.

"This shuttle carried a piece of very important cargo. I must have it back." Draikor able to feel the heat of his master's words.

"So I'm to teach the slaves a lesson in humility and recover your cargo?"

"Exactly, take a transport to the site, the officer in charge there is commander Gerrick. Formally at the disposal of my rival, in truth he serves me." Baras handed Draikor the data pad before sitting back down with his fingers pressed against each other.

"Go, and don't return without my cargo." Draikor gave a respectful bow before departing.

"Well then, guess we have to go put down slave rebels. Sounds great." Draikor clearly seeing the strong reservations Vette had in her eyes. He wanted to be sympathetic but didn't have time for her to dwell on such things.

"Just protect yourself and me, I'll do the serious killing." The twi'lek sighed with a reluctant nod.

"You're in charge."

* * *

The two returned to the speeder platform where they loaded the coordinates into the map. Draikor took them away from Kaas city and into the jungle. Flying carefully over a path below that was marked as a safe zone from the constant storms.

Within an hour they could hear the sounds of explosions and blaster fire getting louder and louder. Finally, they saw their destination. A massive statue standing nearly thirty-feet tall, with several large sections missing, towered before a rock formation. A makeshift work-camp built around it filled with hundreds of slaves inside.

From their position, Draikor could see the downed transport in the camp. However, he knew better than to go right for it.

The work-camp was surrounded by large crags all around it and a ravine separating the camp from the rest of the jungle. The sides joined by a large bridge leading to an imperial encampment. The encampment was less than half the size of the construction site.

A series of tents were set up around three landed transports with various supply crates and battle droids. Over a hundred navy troopers manned the defenses of the camp. Two dozen or so behind makeshift barricades near the bridge.

These troopers as well as a few battle droids and manual turret emplacements exchanging fire with slave rebels across the bridge.

Draikor and Vette walked past the demoralized navy troopers. Those not wounded looking very tired and shaken. However, many tried to appear more disciplined upon seeing the Sith warrior walk by them.

"It's like a graveyard here, these guys could use some music or something to brighten the mood." Vette almost feeling sorry for the navy troopers.

Near a holo-terminal Draikor saw a naval officer speaking with an imperial intelligence sniper.

"I'm in charge here, we'll press the attack when I deem us ready." The naval officer growled in a manner all too sure of himself. The Chiss sniper seemed less than moved by the officer's words.

"I'm looking for Commander Gerrick." Draikor announced as the officer turned with his gaze remaining stalwart.

"Ahh Darth Baras's apprentice, he informed me you were coming. I'm Commander Gerrick. I was told you'd provide assistance here." Draikor raised an eyebrow.

"You're here to prove me assistance commander, not the other way around." The commander stood his ground and gave a firm expression.

"All due respect, Darth Baras sent me to take command here. These slaves must be taught their place."

"I was sent because you have been unable to do just that. Do you intend to continue your failings commander?" Draikor slowly approached the officer as his previous courage began to break down. Vette nearly losing her composure as she happily watched Draikor come down on the officer.

"I, I."

"Give me what I need, now."

"Of, of course. Agent Keeper has identified the current slave captain, he and his lieutenants have emboldened the slaves to try and escape." The commander now shaking.

The Chiss agent slowly approached with a respectful bow.

"They intend to repair the shot down transport and use Darth Baras's special cargo as leverage for safe transport off-world. They're close to finishing repairs."

"Where are the slave leaders?" Draikor's fists tightening.

"The first lieutenant is commanding their sharpshooters near the eastern flank. He's kept most of our troopers at bay. The second is overseeing their supplies, munitions, food, medical equipment. The captain is at the transport itself." The Chiss handed Draikor a signal beacon and a demolition charge.

"Once you find the cargo signal us and my agents will recover it. As for the charge, use it on the enemy supplies. We've been having our own supply issues so that's the only charge we have. Choose wisely, my lord."

"How exactly do I infiltrate the camp without warning them all. I'm no assassin."

"Leave that to us, I was uneasy about launching an attack with the number of wounded we have. But we would only need to draw their camp's attention. Enough to ensure your safe infiltration." Gerrick trying to sound confident again despite the Sith's gaze.

He glanced over at Vette.

"What do you think?"

"Really?" Vette was taken back by Draikor's desire for her opinion. Gerrick looking just as shocked, his mouth nearly opened.

"If I were these slaves I'd focus my efforts on protecting that ship. It's their way out, their hope for victory."

"Hmp, a good point." Draikor now turning to the commander who tugged at his shirt's collar nervously.

"This clearly means you will need to put pressure on the ship." Gerrick nodded.

"Right, I'll move a turret emplacement to focus its fire."

"Best of luck my lord." The Chiss agent added with another bow.

Draikor and Vette used their speeder to carefully cross the ravine further down from the camps. They waited patiently near the foliage as they sounds of blaster fire and explosions intensified in the distance.

"The attack has begun my lord, move in." Draikor drew his lightsaber and dashed forward. Vette moving fast to keep pace. Her pistols were drawn out with the sounds of the battle getting closer and closer.

Draikor felt his blood flow faster and faster with angst and eagerness. Each step closer fueling his passion and readiness. Finally, he saw their enemy. Five raggedy looking slaves of various species adorned in dirty brown uniforms sat atop a rock with stolen imperial sniper rifles.

These slaves fired precise shots at a squad of navy troopers across the ravine. The fire forcing these men and women to stay in cover.

That was until the first slave lieutenant spotted Draikor approaching fast. The zabrack's terror igniting across him like a burning fuel barrel.

"Sith! Take him down!" The four other slaves turned their attention to Draikor. The Sith apprentice moving between Vette and the fire knowing she was more exposed than him without a lightsaber.

The accurate blasts were much harder for the apprentice to deflect. Many of the shots he had to outright avoid rather than block. But soon even this wasn't enough. Draikor's shouts pierced Vette's ears hard as a sniper blast his left arm. The blast leaving a burn mark on his armor and sending burning pain throughout his senses.

Despite this Draikor drove forward faster. A second sniper blast now grazing his side. Despite these hits, Draikor's pain only drove him to a more ferocious state. He charged several feet through the air and slammed hard into the rock. His impact nearly cracked the stone and sent a wave of red force lightning through all five slaves.

Each cried out in gruesome agony, two finding relief in Vette's responsive blaster fire ending their lives.

Draikor easily cut down the other snipers, but the lieutenant drew a sidearm and resumed his fire. The apprentice more easily deflected these blasts. His eyes tracking the frightened slave as he attempted to alert the others.

However, the force lightning forced him to a limp. Thus giving Draikor the time to send a force scream his way. The blow finishing off the lieutenant.

"Hey, are you ok?" Vette coming closer and nervously moving her hand to Draikor's arm.

"I'll be fine." The apprentice pulling away. He took a moment to channel his rage and hatred through his body. The burn from the blaster bolt soon fading away as well as the pain.

"Alright, let us continue." Just beyond them, Draikor could see the ensuing battle. Most of the slaves had rushed to various defensive positions across the front of their camp. The slaves attempting to match the pressure of fire coming from the imperial camp.

The Navy troopers having moved their positions closer to the slave camp. Draikor anticipated excitement in the sight and sounds of the battle. But found it disappointingly off-putting. The terrible shouts and cries of pain from those hit by blaster bolts and explosions.

When he envisioned glorious battle he didn't expect it to look like this. Neither side was even gaining any ground. Though Draikor knew this was the point of their attack. He was happy to see thus far it was working. Most of the slaves had been forced into closer positions to put pressure on their turrets firing upon the transport.

Their path through the camp came with relative ease. A few slaves encountered the pair but were easily dispatched. Draikor realizing well that the slaves were no soldiers. Only having their numbers and positioning as advantages.

Finally, he found his next target, near a broken down crane, were two piles of crates. These crates were guarded by half a dozen rebels, including a rodian who was clearly overseeing the others.

These rebels desperately rummaged through one pile of crates for weapons. Draikor gave them no time to react. His swift charge cutting down one of the slaves as if he were nothing. The Sith apprentice easily deflecting the blaster bolt of another slave back to him.

Vette kept moving, her pistols keeping a steady rate of fire to match the fire of the slaves. Meanwhile, the rodian lieutenant hurled two grenades at Draikor, the first being guided away by his force powers, while the second went off sooner than expected.

The blast nearly scorched Draikor. His arm forced up to shield his eyes from the bright light and blistering heat.

The rodian attempted to blast Draikor, but his force powers reached out with his hand. The alien's blaster being crushed in her hands. The lieutenant dove to the side and attempted to lob another grenade. Yet this time found no success as Draikor's fast counter leap left his lightsaber beyond her toppled body.

Vette holstered her pistols upon gunning down the last slave. The two now looking over the piles of supplies.

"So uh, which do we use the charge on?" Vette asked in a nervous manner. The charge was only big enough to destroy one pile, and he didn't have the time to destroy the other himself. As Draikor looked at the supplies again he realized that there was only one choice.

He placed the charge in the center of the weapons cache. Vette letting out a sigh of relief upon falling back with Draikor.

The explosion sent a fireball far into the air. The fiery heat emanating all the way to Draikor and Vette. Both able to feel the warm air across their skin.

Draikor gazed with some amusement at a dozen or so slaves dashing from the front in a desperate attempt to save their supplies.

Vette now gazed with more interest at Draikor.

"So, why did you destroy the weapons instead of their medicine?"

"My master wants them tamed, destroying their food and medical equipment would only cause their downfall." Vette almost smirking behind the Sith's back.

A crack of thunder snapped Draikor back to attention.

"Let's go." Draikor and Vette moving fast but vigilantly through the camp until they saw their final target. Around a series of cleared out foliage, was the downed imperial transport. The shuttle raked with large tears in its hull and wings.

The fuselage was intact with a number of reconfigured construction droids welding the tears in its hull. Standing watch over the ship was a hulking twi'lek man. His face scarred by various torments in the past, one taking half of his left lekku.

This nearly sent a shiver down Vette's spine, the young twi'lek stroking her own left lekku for a moment. The twi'lek had a stolen vibro-sword on his belt as he paced around the ship. Walking past several other slave guards.

There was something about the slave captain that interested Draikor. He could sense something through the force that made him wonder.

"Here." Draikor said giving Vette the signaling device.

"When I engage the captain call in Keeper and his men."

"Alright, whatever you say." Vette carefully taking a position among some foliage. Draikor drew his lightsaber and waited for the right moment. Finally seeing it when the captain was a good distance from the rest of his men.

The cool air of the jungle flew past Draikor during his charge to the captain. The twi'lek's vibro-sword snapped to his hand like a magnet catching the lightsaber.

Draikor's eager expression facing off against the twi'lek's fierce gaze. Deep resentment filling the alien's eyes. Draikor used his leverage to push the captain's weapon to the side. However, before he could take advantage of the opening. The twi'lek's offhand thrust forward.

The Sith apprentice felt struck by a blow of telekinetic force energy. While it only made him stumble back a few feet, it did confirm his suspicions about the slave. Despite this, his excitement and passion only grew. This was the kind of fight he had hoped for.

Vette activated the signal before spraying her fire across the front of the ship. Her fire striking the temple of one slave while the others dove for cover.

Draikor's lightsaber met the twi'lek's sword again and again. The true sith impressed by the skill a mere slave had. However, it was clear that the force played a great part in the alien's performance.

Draikor, on the other hand, was not relying on raw power. His years of training had taught him now just to draw upon anger and passion, but how to effectively wield it. His blows brought crushing power behind them. Each one nearly taking the alien's sword out of his hands.

The twi'lek's face grew more and more fearful. Desperation running alongside his sweat despite the cool air. He attempted another force blow, but this time Draikor was ready. He thrust his hands forward, bringing forth his own wave of telekinetic power.

The alien crashed hard into the hull of the transport. His eyes gazing upon Draikor's charge through the air with awe. The sheer impact of his blow snapped both the wrists of the alien when he brought his sword up again.

When the impact came full force it shattered the rest of the twi'lek's skeleton, ending his life. Meanwhile, Vette carefully aimed her pistols, exhaling as she fire. Her bolts finding their mark into the forehead of another slave.

The remaining slaves rose from their cover with shouts of fanaticism. Each looking crazed after seeing their captain killed. Yet this bold charge was short lived. A series of precise blaster fire from above Draikor brought the slaves down in a matter of moments.

"We're clear." Keeper announced. The Chiss revealing himself with two navy troopers.

They joined Vette beside Draikor as he ripped the shuttle door open. The two navy troopers carefully entering the transport with flashlights on their helmets revealing their path.

"We found it!" One shouted with glee as she waved Keeper over.

The Chiss letting out a satisfied smile. Draikor was now able to see the cargo as well. The Sith gazing almost intensely as the two navy troopers carried it out on a hover-cart. Vette looked just as confused as Draikor staring at a piece of frozen carbonite with what looked like a human trapped inside.

Draikor could only wonder what it was. A strange piece of artwork perhaps. Whatever it was, it was important enough for Baras to send him after.

The five stood beside Gerrick in the imperial camp as the carbonite was loaded inside one of the transports.

"Yes! Marvelous indeed! The slaves are bloodied and Darth Baras's precious cargo recovered. This may very well save my reputation." Draikor's fierce gaze soon bringing down the imperial's optimism.

"This was my victory commander." The heat of Draikor's words making the now frightened imperial back up with his hands raised.

"Of, of course, sir. But if you wouldn't mind, please inform Baras my leadership is still valuable here."

"Of course." Draikor's words holding a level of sarcasm to it that continued to amuse his twi'lek companion.

"It was a pleasure working with you sir. Best of luck to you." Keeper respectfully bowing to Draikor.

Within the hour, Draikor stood before Baras inside his office. The Sith Lord gazing almost longingly at the frozen carbonite now resting beside a wall in his office.

"Well done, I was beginning to fear this would be lost to me forever."

"The slave leaders are dead, their captain was force sensitive." Baras didn't pay any mind to the news on the slaves. His interest fixed on the carbonite.

"Master, what is that exactly?"

"Not what, who. This is a Republic's NRI agent discovered on Nar Shadda. He has information that I need. Now he is safely in my hands." Vette backing up in fear of what the Sith might do to the poor man trapped inside.

"Your task is complete, you may go apprentice."

Draikor's early eagerness not yet quenched, even by the battle.

"Master, I was hoping now that my mission is complete, perhaps we could do some training." Baras slowly turned to Draikor with a slightly confused gesture.

"Training? You've already been trained at the academy."

"A true Sith never stops training. To learn from one as prestigious as you will be a-" Draikor words cut off like a sharp blade by Baras's shaking head.

"I have far more important business to deal with. If you wish to train you are more than welcome to find a sparring droid but do not bother me with it. Now go, I will summon you when I have further need of your services."

Draikor's excitement dashed like a dying flame as he respectfully bowed before departure.

"Sorry you didn't get to train, but personally I think we could use some rest." Vette stretching her arms while Draikor remained unconvinced. That was until he sensed something else, a particularly powerful force presence.

The apprentice soon saw a Sith Lord standing before him. Another true sith looking to be in his early thirties. He had no tendrils on his face and yellow eyes with well-groomed red hair hidden behind his hood. The tall and burly Sith lord wearing reaver armor in a shade of violet. It didn't take Draikor long to recognize him as the Lord from Vaiken Spacedock.

"Apprentice Draikor, I've been looking diligently for you." The Lord's voice wasn't particularly loud, but it was looming and bold.

"My Lord." Draikor quickly bowing again. Vette watched the Sith carefully, not sure what to make of him.

"I saw you on Vaiken Spacedock. To what do I owe the honor of a Red Reaper Lord's presence?"

"My name is Lord Galall. I sense something is troubling you." Draikor tried to maintain his composure. Showing discontent with his master could come back to haunt him.

"You desire more power, good. Your master does not have the time to train you, but there are others who do." A fire of exuberance lit inside the Sith as his eyes turned to Galall's smile.

"One with potential such as yours must be properly molded. If you wish to feel those flames, I am willing to teach you the ways of your heritage. The limitless strength of the true Sith." Galall raising his fist with his dark side aura soaking Draikor.

"Well, he certainly sells it well." Vette almost covering her mouth when she saw the burning eyes of the Sith Lord turn to her.

"I'm ready to train!" Draikor was taken to a sparring chamber inside the Sith sanctum. The apprentice and Galall facing each other in a dueling ring with training sabers. Vette sat near the side whilst working on the map.

However, her attention was soon taken to the Sith as the twi'lek realized they had removed their exterior garments. Both now only clothes in their trousers as sweat streamed down their muscular and toned red bodies.

Vette tried to hide a blush and look of excitement. All the while Draikor took extensive punishment from the vastly more powerful Sith Lord. Yet the pain of the training saber and force powers only drove Draikor on. His passion, eagerness, and properly channel frustration driving him on further and further.

Galall only too happy to indulge in the apprentice's spirit.

Unknown to Draikor and Vette, several figures watched the apprentice from a hidden position.

"Well, is he not everything I promised."

"His powers are impressive, and his potential even more so. But he is still young, and inexperienced. He has a long way to go, and there are countless other potentials."

"Overeager decisions, ghastly results follow."

"I didn't expect you to choose him today. As you said, he has a long way to go, but I can see futures in him. Futures I will see come to pass."

* * *

_And thus we arrive at Dromund Kaas, as I said, changes will happen, more obvious ones to come._

_As said before, please let me know what you guys think so far, likes dislikes, questions, things to let me know how I'm doing._

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lord Grathan

* * *

Draikor and Lord Galall's training sabers crashed hard against each other. The Sith apprentice drawing on his rage and passion to keep up with the elite Sith Lord. However, despite his best efforts, Galall's abilities still exceeded the young Sith's considerably.

Nearby Vette honed her own sharpshooting skills against a series of moving-projected targets on a range.

The young twi'lek also keeping herself moving as she shot as if she were trying to avoid fire.

Each of Draikor's blows easily parried and each counter strike nearly knocking his saber into the air. Draikor furiously struck with a number of telekinetic blows and physical strikes, but Galall remained unmoved. Draikor's fist countered at every turn until Galall lifted the young Sith up and onto his back with a force scream.

Draikor shook his head. Despite the pain and fatigue racking his body, the young Sith eagerly got back up to face his instructor. Galall's satisfied grin only increasing upon seeing Draikor's expression.

"You have grown considerably in the few days we've had Draikor. I don't impress easily."

"I'm ready to continue!" Galall looked over Draikor again. Putting his hand on his chin.

"Very well, we shall try another force technique. One you likely were never taught at the academy. Are you familiar with Dark Rage?" Draikor's excitement nearly flared.

"Of course! My father has shown it to me before." Galall's smile returned.

"Indeed, I would expect no less from Darth Malice. After all, he instructed me on how to use it. Tell me what you know."

"It's a technique that increases your strength in battle."

Galall shook his head with a satisfied smile.

"The force naturally increases your physical strength young one. Dark Rage doesn't just increase your power, it multiplies it, magnifies it. Your passion, hatred, and rage light an inferno that consumes up your enemies. Let me show you." Draikor watched as Galall channeled his emotions.

His face turning beyond intense whilst a red aura began to form in his eyes. This aura continued to grow around the Sith Lord's entire body. Draikor in awe as he sensed the sheer power emanating from Galall.

"Now, try and strike me." Draikor was almost afraid to do so. However, the apprentice eventually slashed hard at Galall. The training saber was sent through the air from Galall's counter strike. Galall's movement now of fast the apprentice could not react properly.

Draikor once again found himself hurled across the room, this time the impact giving the sensation of a tsunami wave. Every bit of wind forced out of the young Sith and his bones crying out in weariness. Had Draikor been a lesser person, it might have killed him.

Still, the pain did little to discourage Draikor. Quite the opposite, he rose to his feet in eagerness to learn the new technique.

"Yes! I'm ready to master Dark Rage!"

Galall slowly approached Draikor.

"We shall see, this is no simple force technique apprentice. There are reasons you were never taught this at the academy. In any case, you must draw on your innermost fears and passions. The most important part is remaining pure in your desires of strength and dedication to the dark side."

Draikor breathed slowly, closing his eyes as he looked deep inside himself. Galall watched carefully and sensed the young Sith's fear and passion grow. Draikor plunged hard into himself to try and bring out his truest passions. However, Draikor found it strangely difficult. He could draw on his usual strength without a problem, but digging into the deeper parts of his aura grew more and more difficult.

Galall watched as frustration boiled up and consumed Draikor.

"Gaaaah! Ghaaaaah!" Draikor's roars doing nothing to aid in his endeavors. Galall slowly exhaling with disappointment.

"It is as I feared."

"As you feared? What are you talking about my Lord?"

"Since we began training you have grown faster than most Sith would, but I have also felt something inside you. Something that has hindered you from growing to your true potential. It is this hindrance that is preventing you from wielding dark rage, temporarily though."

Draikor's confusion mounted up across his face.

"Something is hindering me? Nothing stands in my way my Lord, I am devoted to-"

"Conflict young Draikor, I sense it inside you. Conflict can be useful, but not within one's self. The Dark Side demands pure devotion, only with that purity will it allow you to grow as you're intended to."

Draikor couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wasn't conflicted. Was he?

"In time you may be able to wield dark rage, but until you settle the conflict inside yourself it would be far too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" Galall's face became much more serious.

"There is a reason dark rage is only performed by the worthy. For those beneath its greatness, the technique comes at a great cost. Your stamina and vitality drained. Lesser beings have been destroyed or crippled by its corruption. Only true Sith can wield its power without the drawbacks. Our people are spawned of the dark side, our bodies are naturally suited for it. However, even true Sith must wield it with purity, if you were to wield it in your current state, you would face the cost. Perhaps not as much as a human or alien, but you would still face it."

Draikor lowered his head, a breath escaping him with profound disappointment. Draikor eventually found himself in a cantina within Kaas city. Vette sitting across from him with the map in hand.

"So you'll be happy to hear the map is nearly deciphered. I also found out who it belonged to, a weequay pirate that raided the old Galactic Empire's merchant ships. Looks like he left a sizable amount to loot somewhere. So, when we do find it, do I get any kind of cut or-" Vette soon saw the embittered gaze on Draikor's face while he sat. The apprentice had hardly touched his drink.

"What's wrong, hard time with your fancy new teacher." Draikor's glare stripped Vette of her smile in an instant.

"Alright, alright sheesh." Draikor let out another sigh.

"I've grown plenty in these last few days. I have nothing to be upset about."

"If you say so." Draikor's usual amusement at her sarcasm was hindered by his frustration.

"You would not have lasted long-serving other Sith."

"Well mindless obedience isn't really my forte." Vette raising her arms in a manner that finally brought a smile back to Draikor's face.

"Perhaps not, though there are disadvantages to servants who are but living droids."

"Yeah like that Trence guy, would you put up with him?"

"I don't appreciate sniveling weaklings. One day my base of power will be built out of the strongest."

"Will I be included?"

"If you're capable enough." Vette couldn't help but express her amusement in a soft laugh.

"News on Dromund Kaas, rebel Sith Lord." The nearby broadcast drew Draikor's attention to its projector. A news minister appearing before those in the cantina.

"Lord Grathan has declared himself the thirteenth member of the dark council and raised an army within his estate. Efforts have been taken to quell the upstart, but thus far his estate and army are holding strong. Worthy warriors and inquisitors are encouraged to join the efforts against Grathan."

Draikor could only imagine what this Lord Grathan was thinking. Did he truly believe he could get away with such an insult, on Dromund Kaas none the less.

"Well, this planet certainly isn't boring." Vette slowly taking another drink.

Draikor slowly turned back to his companion.

"Did you ever imagine yourself ending up here?"

"Well not so much imagined, more feared."

"Really." Draikor's intrigue peaked.

"Every slave fears coming to Dromund Kaas."

"You were a slave before becoming a smuggler?"

"Well you know, your Empire's conquests and all."

"Our revenge against the Republic and Jedi."

"Right, look I never cared about the Republic, just a bunch of rich senators who pretend to honestly govern to get re-elected."

"This goes back millennia Vette, and it didn't stop there."

"Ahh yes, the Rasek incident, Republic hubris and the rest of the galaxy pay for it." Draikor smiled in an almost maniacal manner.

"Exactly." Vette looked off-put by this, but after a few moments broke out into laughter.

"Well, at least you're honest about it."

Moments later, Draikor heard his com-link go off. The apprentice took it out to see Trence projected before them.

"Sir, Darth Baras demands your presence immediately."

"You dare to give me orders worm." Even through the projected image, Draikor could see the fear coming around the servant's face.

"I, I merely bring your Baras's words, I-" Draikor deactivated the com-link and rose to his feet.

"Let's go."

"Alright, back to killing people your master doesn't like."

"More likely than not."

"Great."

* * *

Draikor and Vette walked past the scrawny servant on their way inside their Baras's office. Upon entering, the two could hear faint sounds of screaming from inside. The screams sent fright down the twi'lek's back.

Draikor also found himself pondering what was going on. Soon the two found themselves before Baras and a man strapped to a metal board. The man covered in burn marks, black eyes, and blood across his face.

Despite this, his face remained defiant.

"Go on, do your worst scum!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Baras's words eased while lightning flew from his fingertips into the man's body. His screams were relatively contained despite the power of the force lightning.

"Do I need to be here for this?" Vette nervously backing up.

"Master, you requested my presence." Baras slowly turned to Draikor. His demeanor slightly on edge.

"Apprentice, have you been enjoying yourself these last few days?" Draikor looked slightly confused.

"As much as I can."

"Indeed, though it would seem you have found yourself a new master." Draikor felt the muscles in his stomach tighten. Baras's gaze piercing him even behind his mask.

"You are my master. Lord Galall is but an acquaintance of my father. He is helping me train."

"I know."

"You told me not to bother you with training, so I didn't." Draikor's words coming out bolder.

Baras raised his left hand. A bolt of force lightning coursing hard into Draikor's body. Vette nearly yelped in fear while Draikor grunted. The pain coursing through him immensely. However, Draikor remembered his training at that academy. Enduring such pain and pushing it back was something he knew well, but Baras's power was far greater than his old instructors.

When the lightning ended, Draikor was still on his feet. In seething pain, but still standing. Baras would have looked impressed had his face not been covered.

"You require a lesson in humility. However, I can sense that your powers have come surprisingly far in but a few days. Fortunately, this will suit my needs, as I have far more important tasks for you than disciplining unruly slaves. Tasks that may require such power and skill. Thus I shall allow you to continue training with Galall."

Baras returned to the man on the board and filled him with another bolt of force lightning. Vette reached for Draikor but quickly moved back upon seeing his body glow red. Draikor channeling his hatred to ease the pain in his body.

Despite what just happened, Draikor swallowed his rage and followed Baras.

"I take it this is the Republic Agent I recovered."

"Indeed, I have been torturing him for two days now and he has proven surprisingly resilient." Baras sounding almost impressed while stroking his chin. Draikor now gazing at the defiant agent who breathed deeply.

"I'm sure he'll break eventually."

"Oh he will, but that is not why I have summoned you. Are you aware of the rogue Sith Lord Grathan." Draikor nodded.

"I have heard about him on the news."

"Grathan's rebellion has gone on for months, the Dark Council has tried to keep it a secret but no more. Despite their best efforts, his army has defended the estate and allowed his defiance to continue."

Draikor crossed his arms with a suspicious look.

"I take it this has lowered the prestige of many Dark Councilmen, some of whom may be your rivals." Vette was now frightened as she heard Baras laugh for the first time.

"You learn fast apprentice. Yes, Grathan is my servant. My funds helped create his personal army, and my intelligence has allowed him to survive the council's response. His continued defiance makes my rivals on the Dark Council appear as fools. Their frustration has led them to make mistakes, mistakes which I will exploit."

Draikor felt unnerved by this information. He had hoped that his efforts would further the Empire's power. But his master seemed to be disrupting the Empire for his own gain. Still, he couldn't go against him, yet.

"Unfortunately like the slaves, Grathan has grown hubris. The fool is now deifying my commands and truly believes he can achieve his goal."

"How so?"

Baras began to pace with his hands behind his back.

"Grathan is planning a counter-attack on the forces laying siege to his estate. He believes destroying them will make the Dark Council capitulate. He may have succeeded against the original force, but now the siege is backed up by stormtrooper battalions, Mandalorian warriors, heavy armor, and Sith overseers. His attack will fail, even with my assistance."

"What is my part in all of this then?"

"Grathan must survive, thus the only way to ensure this is for him to be brought to heel. Grathan must be reminded who his master is. You will do this." Baras pulled a datapad from his desk before handing it to Draikor.

"Inside the estate are a number of Sith apprentices serving Grathan. One of whom is an agent working for me. His name is Triken, this datapad will signal the location on where to meet him once your inside. Follow his instructions on how to infiltrate the estate left on the datapad."

Draikor looked at the map before turning back to Baras with an eager grin.

"I look forward to this opportunity. I will make Grathan beg for mercy."

"Don't waste time talking to me, go, bring Grathan to heel or I'll find another apprentice who can."

Draikor tightened his fist but did so subtly. The young Sith bowing his head respectfully only to see Baras return to his interrogation of the Republic Agent.

"Let's go."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Vette was anxious to get away from the Sith Lord. Trence awaited them at the entrance.

"Sir, I wish you luck on." Draikor pushed the little man out of their path.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

The two eventually made their way to the speeder platforms and entered in the code on the datapad.

"Copy, you have accepted a tasking for the siege of Lord Grathan's estate. Please follow the designated flight path to avoid friendly fire." The droid said.

Draikor carefully flew the speeder away from Kaas city and towards the jungle.

"What does Triken say?" Vette carefully examining the datapad.

"Well, he claims there's a hidden entrance under the plateau built as an escape route into the jungle. Looks like this Grathan doesn't plan on going down with the ship." Draikor smirked.

"Apparently not, though it will be his undoing."

"If we know a way in, won't the other Imperials there want to use it?" Draikor realized Vette had a point.

"Yes, they would….However, Darth Baras requires the siege to continue. We will infiltrate the estate on our own." Vette hearing the reluctance in his voice.

"We're going to need some help. As tough as you are, you can't stop an army if we get caught inside."

"I'll think of something." The sounds of thunder getting louder until they were drowned out by an even grander thunder.

Vette's eyes widened when she saw the jungle retreat before a vast estate.

The estate was mainly gray with some areas of red. It consisted of a central building with two smaller buildings nearby in a courtyard. One was a vehicle hanger while the other appeared to be more of a barracks structure. The main building looked to once have been a prestigious mansion, but had since been converted into a fortress. The rest of the estate was fortified by a pair of walls adorned with manned and auto-turrets.

The courtyard itself was killed with hundreds of men and women backed up by dozens of droids. The entire estate was protected by a deflector shield that absorbed incoming blasts from the thunderous artillery.

The estate was situated on a grassy plateau separated from the rest of the jungle by a large bridge. Across from the bridge were the ruins of two defensive positions. These positions were now manned and under repair from countless Imperial forces.

Draikor took in the vast host of besieging forces. Several thousand Navy Troopers backed up by three battalions of stormtroopers and dozens of Mandalorian warriors. The men and women below were backed up by dozens of heavy war droids, half a dozen AT-ST MK-IIIs, and an AT-M6.

"They're really going all out aren't they." Vette sounding almost impressed by the display of force brought before the estate.

"Well, the Dark Council can't allow a single Lord to defy them. It weakens their perception of authority not only before the empire, but the Emperor himself."

"They can't, but Baras can." Draikor eased his breath. Trying not to dwell on his master's actions.

The coordinates guided them to a landing pad near the rear of the besieging forces. Upon landing they were greeted by a stormtrooper lieutenant with two other stormtroopers beside her.

"Welcome noble warrior. We appreciate you answering the call to arms. I'm Lieutenant Yelto, I've been instructed to liaison to the Sith taking part in the siege."

"I'm here on the orders of Darth Baras, I must see who's in charge of this siege."

"That would be Lord Ashen sir, I can take you to her." Vette remained close to Draikor. The light rain and breeze keeping brushing against Draikor's skin. He now saw up close how prepared the besiegers were.

Unlike the forces under Gerrik, the commander of this siege was more than competent. The stormtroopers had positioned themselves incredibly efficiently across the camp. Layered defenses were prepared as well as quick reaction troops in position.

Discipline was clearly being enforced to the letter by the focus each member placed on their duties. It wasn't just navy and stormtroopers either. Draikor passed at least a dozen Sith marauders well armored and emanating with dark powers.

Vette quickened her pace upon seeing a true Sith assassin performing certain interrogation techniques upon several men and women inside the same energy cages she had once been in.

Draikor realized how right Baras was. If Grathan tried to sally forth he would be slaughtered. Within a few minutes, they reached the command tent. Lord Ashen stood beside a stormtrooper officer with a golden pauldron on his left shoulder.

Ashen appeared to be in her mid-thirties with dark brown hair and yellow eyes. Her stature was imposing and covered by a set of maroon armor. The woman being Draikor's size with a muscular physique nearly matching his own. Across her pale face were various black vein-like markings, evidence of the dark side's influence on her appearance, an influence that would not appear on a true Sith.

Standing in front of Lord Ashen was a smaller woman in a navy officer's uniform. Her face marred by fright which matched her trembling body.

"You have been given months to deal with this situation Commander, yet all the Dark Council has seen if failure."

"My, my lord forgive me. My men and I have performed with our utmost ability. It's as if Grathan knew our every move before w-" Her words cut off into a violet gasp for breath. Lord Ashen holding her right hand out at the Commander.

"Your incompetence has left disdain upon yourself and the entire Empire. We will be better off without you." Vette looked away in sickness. The Commander's face turning purple and her hands thrashing violently at her throat. Her life ended after a sharp snapping sound.

"Clean up this mess." Two awe stricken Navy troopers quickly dragging the body away as Ashen covered her face. Vette could see the battle going on inside Draikor from his face.

"The Stormtrooper Corps should have been called in immediately."

"I'm inclined to agree general."

"My Lord, sir, the apprentice of Darth Baras has arrived." Yelto and her men now standing at attention.

"Darth Baras, yes I was told he would be sending someone. I never expected him to send his own apprentice. We are honored."

"I'm happy to be here my lord." Draikor bowing respectfully.

"Allow me to introduce you to Brigadier General Tommen. Commander of the stormtrooper battalions here. His men have made more progress in the last few days than the fools who had been here for months."

"We only do what is expected of us sir."

"I'm here on a very important mission for my master."

"Well I have no intention on interfering with the will of Darth Baras. Any resource here is at your disposal."

"Actually my lord, my mission requires discretion. I require those who are capable of operating in such a manner."

"I have a number of special-ops commandos present sir, they would be more than will-" Tommen started only to be cut off by Draikor's hand.

"I require another kind of discretion, the kind that will not leave imperial soldiers dishonored. Perhaps some of the Mandalorians present." Vette gave a relieved sigh hearing Draikor's solution.

Tommen nodded as he began to understand.

"My Lord was there not one here who fit this description." Ashen stroked her chin.

"Yes, I remember. He is likely exactly what you're looking for. Lieutenant direct the apprentice to this individual."

"Yes my lord, this way." The stormtrooper officer leads them to a section of mercenaries within the encampment. Many of these mercenaries were Mandalorians, however, one of the mercenaries caught Draikor's eyes.

"Here he is sir, his name is-"

"Bakoren." The Chiss was modifying his pistol upon hearing Draikor's voice. The larger man turned and gave an almost charming smile.

"Well, look who's here Mako." The mercenary's companion across from him.

"You know him, sir?"

"He and I recently worked together on another mission. He is exactly the kind of help I was looking for." Draikor's smile expanding.

"I'm very glad then sir if you need any other help don't hesitate." Yelto saluting Draikor before her departure.

"You been doing well since you got here, Sith?"

"I have left awe and terror in my wake." Bakoren laughed again.

"I require your help with a very important task, my friend." Bakoren shook his head.

"I can't."

"I'm willing to pay handsomely."

"I can't, I'm here for something else. Something worth more than just credits." Draikor contained his irritation.

"What exactly?"

"Look, I have no doubt this is important. But I'm not an Imperial soldier anymore. I'm here for my own agenda. My ticket to galactic fame and notoriety is inside that estate." Draikor's eyes widened slightly.

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I need to find a way inside the estate and take out my target. But I can't do that if the whole place is under attack and they're killed by some random stormtrooper." The Sith's smile confused Bakoren.

"What if I told you I knew a way inside, and intend on infiltrating the estate without an assault." Bakoren leaned up and off the crate he was leaning on and faced Draikor directly.

"I'm listening."

Several minutes later the four were on the jungle floor at the base of the plateau. Draikor carefully feeling the rocky base while looking at the map from Triken. Finally, he found the hidden latch. Using the force, Draikor ripped the sealed door open and revealed a set of stairs.

"Beautiful." Bakoren smiling with his arms crossed.

"After what we did on the Black Talon I'm confident we can get inside and deal with anyone who would discover us."

"Without a doubt."

The four made their way up the winding stairs. Automatic lights coming on as the stale air filled their lungs. Bakoren carefully looked around for signs of security cameras or motion trackers but was relieved to find none.

"What is this place?"

"An emergency exit for Grathan."

"How did you find it?" Draikor slowly glanced back.

"Confidential."

"Ehh, it doesn't matter. We're in."

"What exactly are you doing here? If not for the credits."

"Entry into the Great Hunt, you're looking at the next Champion." Mako speaking in an optimistic manner.

"Great Hunt, the Mandalorian challenge?" Draikor was slightly familiar with the competition.

"Yep, and as my lovely companion said I intend on winning. My target here is my entry ticket into the competition."

"I pity them then." Vette couldn't help but smile seeing Draikor's friendly attitude with the Chiss mercenary.

The flight of stairs took several minutes to climb, but finally, the four reached another door. Draikor was about to rip it open when Mako rushed forward.

"Wait! Let me please." The small woman carefully opening the wiring behind the control panel. After a minute of working on the wires, the door opened very quietly.

"Don't want to raise the alarm."

"That's my girl." Bakoren's comment making Mako blush again.

Draikor carefully entered the chamber and looked around. The room interior made of dark metal and was expansive in size. Upon seeing it was empty, Draikor motioned the others to enter.

"Alright we're in, but where are we exactly?" Draikor looked at his map again and their positioning.

"It looks like we're in the barracks."

"Perfect, maybe there are some uniforms we can steal." Bakoren taking another look around.

"You're the former soldier, where would we look." Bakoren carefully led the four through the building. Ultimately reaching a larger supply chamber with a pair of soldiers standing guard. The soldiers wore uniforms similar to navy troopers, only black with red shoulders and grey sigils of tukata skulls upon their collars.

These soldiers only caught a glimpse of the infiltrators before Bakoren's pistol burned through both their chests.

"Alright, let's see what they have for us." The Chiss opening the crate and rummaging around.

"What's going on here!?" Their attention forced onto a Sith inquisitor entering the chamber with seven troopers and a pair Sith acolytes. The inquisitor was human like that acolytes, and his face mostly hidden by his black hood.

"Who are you, people?"

"I am one of Lord Grathan's apprentices, these are-"

"I know who all the apprentices are and Grathan has no Chiss in his army. Sound the alarm!" One of the soldiers made a mad dash for a terminal. Bakoren lit up the terminal with a wrist rocket, the fire and shrapnel tearing through the man who tried to reach it.

"Attack!" The inquisitor drawing a double-bladed red lightsaber. His men broke for cover whilst exchanging fire with Mako and Vette. Draikor's lightsaber soon met the inquisitors, the humming of the sabers overshadowed by the clashing buzzes.

Draikor kept his soresu stance strong as Lord Galall had shown him. Each of the inquisitor's spinning strikes countered before they could gain full speed. Draikor's defensive movements readily pushed himself forward, cutting off more and more of the inquisitor's movement.

The rival Sith's frustration grew. After another counter blow, he brought his hand forward to electrify Draikor. However, after Baras's earlier punishment, the inquisitor's lightning felt almost quaint.

The Sith Inquisitor backed up in fright seeing Draikor's grin after the lightning ended. He attempted another burst, however, this time Draikor was ready. His hand sent a telekinetic wave into the lightning, forcing it harmlessly away.

Draikor followed up with a charge through the air and into the inquisitor. His fist met the man's chest and gave him a taste of Draikor's own force lightning. The red surge forcing a begrudged groan through the twitching inquisitor.

His movements no impaired enough for Draikor so slash his lightsaber in half and then plunge his saber into his foe's chest. The inquisitor went limp, reaching out in futility.

Draikor took a deep breath. Savoring his victory over the enemy Sith. Killing a traitor was any true Sith's duty.

"Let's hope no one heard that." Bakoren groaned while adjusting his arm. Draikor saw the mercenary standing over the dead acolytes with some slight burn marks on his armor's plates. Burns from force lighting.

"Here let me help!" Mako anxiously rushing over to apply bacta onto his arm. Draikor couldn't help but find himself impressed by this. Even if acolytes were the lowest rank Sith, they were still formidable to non-force users and even trained force users with numbers.

Draikor pulled a few sets of sigil-pins from the crate as well as a helmet.

"Thank you." Bakoren putting the sigil pins on his armor and the helmet.

"I guess this is where we part ways buddy."

"It appears so, our of curiosity who is your target here?" Bakoren placed a new energy pack in his pistol.

"One of his Sith apprentices." Draikor looked even more impressed now.

"That's quite bold of you. Are you sure you don't require any help."

"My darling Mako's all the help I need."

Draikor smiled.

"Sith apprentices are quite dangerous." Bakoren laughed under his helmet.

"Don't worry, from the details I was given she's not a real sith, like you."

"Well then, best of luck. A word of advice, keep your distance." The Chiss nodded and clasped hands with Draikor. The mercenary departing with Mako close behind.

"What did he mean by real Sith?" Vette saw Draikor's smile as he emphasized his skin and tendrils.

"Oh."

* * *

Draikor put a Sith warrior's mask after finding one in another crate. Confident in their disguises, he led Vette into the courtyard. Vette nearly hugged Draikor out of fear. But still tried to keep some subtly.

Fortunately for them both, the soldiers around them seemed far too preoccupied with their duties in the siege.

The grassy courtyard was packed with soldiers, droids, and a few acolytes being instructed by an apprentice. Draikor felt a rush of angst inside him. Here he was, in a position to possibly end the siege had he brought the proper reinforcements. Instead, he would be forced to prolong it. He shook his head realizing now was not the time to dwell on such things.

Many of the forces stood around large hologram projectors. The projectors displaying a Sith covered in dark-gray armor with a terrifying helmet concealing his face.

"Make no mistake my loyal followers, our victory will soon be at hand. The Dark Council will realize the futility of opposing us. Our resolve will force them to recognize my position on the council. When this happens, all who followed me will be rewarded. Each of you will become the new elite within the Empire!"

Joyous chants followed this proclamation from the men and women watching. Draikor and Vette carefully followed the transponder on their map. The coordinates leading inside the vehicle hanger.

Inside they saw four AT-STs being repaired by mechanics and service droids. The other soldiers paying little mind to the pair. Draikor eased himself again upon seeing the coordinates just ahead of them. He entered into an office like room and saw a single man waiting for him.

The Sith was a human with dark skin and his brown hair in a ponytail.

"Triken?" Draikor removing his helmet.

The Sith threw his hand at the door to force it shut. His face now fuming.

"Are you mad! The other's here don't know me by that name! Do you intend to blow my cover fool!"

"If I desire to." Vette holding her mouth to contain laughter. Triken's face turned red, but Draikor's defiant gaze remained unwatered.

"Enough of this. You're Draikor I presume."

"Darth Baras's apprentice." Triken showed visible disdain hearing this.

"Indeed, I have your target. Doing so was not easy, getting my cover set up and earning Grathan's trust has been-"

"I don't care, tell me who my target is." Triken tightened his fist.

"It's taken me months, but I found Grathan's weakness, one that will bring him to heel. He has a son." Draikor looked back at Vette for a moment.

"Well, impressive." Draikor's sarcasm on full display as he smiled.

"Perhaps in another few months, you can find out his shoe size."

"Eh, they didn't look that big on the hologram." Vette chuckled. Triken's rage was nearing a boiling point. Draikor able to sense the spy's rage growing like a fire.

"Firstly, he wears boots, not shoes. Secondly, Grathan knows he has many enemies. He has taken great measures to ensure his heir remains a secret. Lorrel Grathan is twenty years old but still an acolyte. Grathan has overseen his training himself, but with his other duties, it has taken him much time. The death of his son will make Grathan understand the prince of defiance."

Draikor crossed his arms and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Hidden inside the main estate. Lucky for you I have the security codes to get inside the chamber. Getting them was not easy, but-" Triken revealed another datapad in his hand but was silenced when Draikor pulled it into his.

The trie Sith departing with Vette close behind.

"Filthy little-"

"Quite proud himself." Vette glancing back.

"He's an arrogant fool."

"And you're not."

Draikor stopped, Vette, pausing with fear making knots in her stomach.

"My words have weight to them." Vette finding some relief when she saw his smile return.

"You're so weird." Draikor playfully pushing her forward while putting the mask back on.

They moved with subtle haste across the courtyard. Draikor keeping his eyes close on anyone they passed. Particularly any Sith acolytes and apprentice instructors. He focused hard on masking his emotions from the force users. Knowing they might sense his true intentions.

They now approached the main estate, the building much grander in size than the others with the main shield being projected from its roof. A pair of larger soldiers guarded the main entrance.

Both seemed suspicious upon seeing Vette, but Draikor's aggressive demeanor frightened them back into attention. Vette smirking at them both upon passing by.

The estate interior mirrored the exterior. What had clearly once been a luxurious home had been transformed into a military base. Tapestries replaced by banners of Grathan's sigil. A larger ballroom converted into a makeshift vehicle hanger with a juggernaut troop transport being maintained by a group of mechanics.

More of the soldiers patrolled the halls, Draikor keeping his eyes peered on the patrolmen as they passed by them. Vette tried to maintain herself despite the anxiety racking through her. Every time one of the soldiers or acolytes eyeballed her the nerves in her stomach tightened.

Finally, Draikor was able to make sense of Triken's map. Deeper into the estate they found a chamber protected by a shielded door.

"Watch for guardsmen." Draikor carefully entering Triken's code. Vette nervously paced around the hall. Her fingers tapping the handles of her guns. Her breath was taken by the sound of nearby footsteps.

The twi'lek gritting her teeth. She turned back to Draikor with her hands waving towards her.

"Come on, come on." At last, the shield lowered and the door opened. Draikor didn't need to tell Vette, the twi'lek almost pushing him out of the way to get inside. Draikor shut the doors behind them and removed his helmet.

They now saw a small office like room with a bed and footlocker on the other end. Two people waited inside. A young man with fair skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. A middle-aged woman in gray stood beside him with a lightsaber on her side.

"What's going on here, how dare you enter my son's chamber! Who are you!?" Draikor sensed the fear in both individuals and responded with a smile.

"Lady Grathan I presume, and you must be Lorrel Grathan. Darth Baras sends his regards." The woman's face nearly turned white, her body beginning to tremble

"Mother, what's going on?" Lady Grathan held her face with rage returning.

"Your foolish father has doomed us. Listen to me, if you think you can walk in here and murder my son. You're sadly mistaken!" Lady Grathan drawing her orange lightsaber.

"I won't just be killing him." Draikor's lightsaber ignited and met Lady Grathan's saber. The lady Sith's strikes paling in comparison to Draikor's blows. Lorrel drew a training saber to help his mother, only to retreat against Vette's barrage of blaster bolts.

Lady Grathan's blows continued to find no success. Draikor easily countered each blow with superior strength and ferocity. Draikor could sense her fear rising ever greater. But despite this, it wasn't enough. Draikor's next strike near sent Lady Grathan's lightsaber into the wall. The end of his lightsaber now raking through the inside of her arm.

"Ahhh!" Lady Grathan's screams emanating louder in the enclosed room.

"Mother!" Lorrel's training saber was blasted out of his hands by Vette's blasters. He reached out and held Vette in place. However, his hold was short lived. A piercing force scream from Draikor breaking his stance and sending the younger man to his knees.

Draikor slowly approached the frightened acolyte with his lightsaber in hand.

"No! Please, I'm begging you!" Lady Grathan forcing herself between Draikor and Lorrel despite her injury.

"He is my son! My only son, the only thing in the galaxy I truly love. Please!" Tears beginning to fill the woman's eyes. Draikor saw fear and angst in her face and in her aura that he had almost never felt before. it was off-putting.

Vette nearly shook waiting for Draikor to kill the two. She almost wanted to intervene but knew it would do nothing. She only looked away hoping it would be quick.

Draikor waited over the two, Lady Grathan embracing Lorrel in her arms as they gazed at the true Sith.

"….I must end you, Darth Baras commands it."

"Wait! I know what this is about, my husband's defiance towards your master! He's dammed fool he is! This rebellion was a fool's errand and now he betrays his only ally. I can sense your emotions, you desire a true challenge, what if I could offer you it. A chance to face a Sith Lord, my husband!"

Draikor's interest was peaked. His lightsaber slowly moved from an aggressive position to his side. Vette carefully looking back with some optimism.

"My husband is inside his planning room. He only has a few men with him. You can disarm the alarm systems from here. Then you can face my husband and kill him instead!"

"My master requires Lord Grathan alive."

"Yes, but not my husband." Lady Grathan's smile widening.

"Many years ago my husband was nearly killed by a Jedi, he escaped, but has since then hidden his shame by always wearing a mask. If my son were to wear this mask, he would in effect become Lord Grathan and do as your master commands."

Draikor grew more interested. A chance to face a Sith Lord, a true test of his skills. It was foolish though, dangerous, and there was no telling if Lady Grathan would double cross him.

"Where is this planning room." Vette exhaling deeply in relief until she realized they would be facing a Sith Lord.

"Oh boy."

Several minutes later, Draikor and Vette entered a large planning room. Three officers stood with an armored Sith around a map projector of the surrounding area.

"First Battalion will attack with third battalion and then."

"Lord Grathan." Draikor's aggression emanating around the room. The Sith lord slowly turned to face him. His cold eyes hidden behind the intimidating helmet.

"An assassin, sent by my loving wife no doubt." Draikor smiled. Grathan crossed his arms and stared Draikor down.

"Ungrateful wretch, I'll deal with her when this is done."

"I don't think so." Grathan shook his head and drew his violet lightsaber.

"Your arrogance blinds you. I am a Lord of the Sith." Draikor held his lightsaber out to meet Grathan's his cocky gaze replaced by a serious one upon sensing the Lord's immense power. It was nowhere near Baras's or Galall's, but that wouldn't make it easy.

Draikor knew it would take every bit of strength and skill he had to bring the Lord down. But the greater challenge was all the more exciting for him.

Vette broke for cover as she unleashed her blasters on the three officers who drew their sidearms.

Draikor charged through the air, impacting Grathan hard. However, unlike the inquisitor, Grathan pushed Draikor back into a stumble. The apprentice quickly raising his saber again and again to meet Grathan's fury.

The Lord's Ataru coming like a sever-thunderstorm. Draikor found himself unable to mount a proper counterattack against the Lord's fury. His own blows holding a great impact behind them.

Draikor focused on the techniques Galall had been instilling into him as well as those he had learned over the years. His growing frustration fueling the power behind him without hindering her effectiveness.

Draikor finally believed he caught a break when he managed to catch Grathan's next strike. The apprentice now holding the Sith Lord in place. Grathan's breath began to fill his nose.

The Sith Lord thrust his offhand forward and sent Draikor hard into the wall. The impact raking Draikor's back with blunt pain. He attempted to focus this pain, yet Grathan wouldn't allow it. The Sith Lord furiously slashed across the wall, cutting through the metal while Draikor backed up and away.

Finally, Draikor lunged forward to mount his counter-attack. Grathan's lightsaber met Draikor's again. Just like before, their impacts kept the other at bay. Grathan moving into a position of greater leverage.

Draikor felt his footing weaken and backed up to avoid toppling over. He attempted to make more space by unleashing his telekinetic force energy. However, Grathan responded with his own. Draikor once against tossed into the wall with pain seething into him.

Grathan's next lightsaber strike nearly tossing Draikor onto his back even with a successful block.

"Your arrogance has betrayed you boy, die!" Fear filled every bit of Draikor. His lightsaber desperately held up against Grathan's as it slowly moved closer and closer. Draikor breathed heavier and heavier.

What mistake had he made, his hubris turned against him. All of his training and aspirations for nothing. Would it end like this? How could he have done this to himself, for what?! The emotions burning from deep inside Draikor's very being.

However, at that moment, Draikor opened his eyes. His hatred drawing on every bit of these feelings. No, he would not die, Lord Grathan dared to end his legacy here!

Grathan's eyes began to slowly widen from behind his helmet as he felt the power of the dark side magnify within the apprentice. A red aura formed in Draikor's eyes that soon enveloped his entire body.

"Graaaah!" The rage and passion overtaking Draikor like a hurricane. He had never felt such a sensation before. At that moment he was confident he could challenge an army of Jedi. Perhaps the entire Dark Council.

Grathan's lightsaber was now being readily pushed back. The Sith Lord sent into a backward stumble. Draikor almost recklessly lashed out at first. The speed and strength now granted to him almost overwhelming and uncontrollable.

Grathan avoided to of the reckless strikes but was sent into another stumble upon the third blow. The successive blows each nearly breaking Grathan's stance as Draikor found himself. The great power now being properly guided by Galall's techniques.

The Sith Lord's lightsaber tossed from his hand. In desperation, Grathan let loose another blast of force energy. Draikor moved back a few inches until he responded in kind with a wave drawing the Sith Lord's.

Grathan felt swept up like a leaf and hammered into the wall. Draikor nearly tripped over himself in his charge through the air. Grathan pulled his lightsaber back to him at the last moment, but could only block two blows.

The third strike followed into the Lord's chest. Plunging all the way through to the wall.

"Gaaaaah!" Grathan's lightsaber falling from his hand.

Draikor pulled his saber free and gazed down at Grathan's body. His pride at a peak like a mountain top. Yet at that moment, his own lightsaber fell from his hand. A sheering-cold sensation ravaged the apprentice's body from head to toe.

Draikor couldn't even muster a scream upon falling to one knee.

"Draikor!" Vette dashed over past the dead officers. Snatching a med-pack from one and injecting it into his back.

"Easy, you're alright!" Vette's words and the med-pack doing little to alleviate Draikor. The agony felt like a burning sensation, but cold at the same time. Never had he felt misery like this. After what felt like an eternity, he slowly began to breathe again.

Vette exhaled in relief while stroking his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Draikor shook his head in an attempt to regain his senses.

"Nothing that won't heal." The Sith slowly rising to his feet. His earlier pride and optimism replaced by a lamenting concern.

"Dark Rage, as Lord Galall said…I'm not pure." Had Draikor not been a true Sith, the technique may have permanently injured him. He felt fortunate he was able to kill Grathan before the pain came.

"Wow, you killed a Sith Lord, does that make you one now?"

Draikor chuckled as much as he could while shaking his head.

"No. Though it proves Lord Galall's training is effective, it wasn't just the power that won that battle, but the skill earned. I should be glad Baras refused to train me." Draikor carefully reached out and pulled Grathan's helmet from the body.

The two now afflicted by his pale and nearly disfigured face.

"Sheesh, no wonder he kept that mask on."

Draikor returned to Lady Grathan and Lorrel. Draikor noticed Lady Grathan didn't look surprised, instead, she appeared elated.

"It's done then!?"

Draikor dropped Grathan's helmet onto the ground.

"Yes! We're finally free of that imbecile!" Lady Grathan hugging her son. Lorrel took up the helmet with a heavy expression.

"I'm ready to take up his place mother. Become Lord Grathan."

"Just remember, you must obey Baras. If this defiance continues, I will return." Lady and Lorrel Grathan shaken by his words.

"Yes, we understand."

Draikor placed his mask back before departing. The twi'lek and true Sith moving with haste through the estate.

"You don't think they'll double cross us do you?" Vette whispered upon seeing a patrol approach them. Draikor was silent but kept his eyes fixed on the approaching patrol. Vette kept herself closer to him.

"Alert! We have an intruder!" A nearby Grathan lieutenant shouted.

Draikor carefully moved his hand over his lightsaber while Vette put placed her hands over the holsters. However, the officer and his men ran right past Draikor to another part of the estate. Vette now looking at Draikor with confusion.

He guided her forward again. The two eventually make it out of the main estate and back into the courtyard. More troopers lead by a pair of acolytes dashed past them towards the estate.

"What's going on in there?"

"Intruders, make haste." The acolytes nodded before rushing in.

Draikor and Vette continued before a troublesome thought rang through his mind. Draikor realized if they weren't after them then it had to be Bakoren. Vette saw him look back at the estate. Draikor almost shaking as he considered going back for his friend. Particularly now that he felt his strength return.

Draikor was about to step forward when Vette grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey." The twi'lek now motioning him towards the barracks. To his immense relief, Draikor saw Bakoren standing by the door with Mako. He exhaled and walked over with haste.

"I take it you succeeded." Bakoren nodded.

"Wasn't easy, but yeah."

"It was terrifying I thought I was going to die." Mako trembling with burn marks across her attire.

"You did great darling, couldn't have done it without you."

"Congratulations then. Let's get out of here before we're discovered." Bakoren nodded as Draikor removed his helmet. The two and their companions quickly traversing the barracks until they found the hidden exit. However, it was blocked.

Draikor gave a confused look seeing Triken standing between them and the exit. A sinister smile on his face.

"So, it's done then. Grathan's family is dead." Bakoren crossed his arms.

"Who the hell is this?"

"A worm who's providing an eagle." Draikor growled. Despite this, Bakoren remained firm.

"I look forward to informing Baras of my success after I kill you."

"Are you that arrogant, or that stupid?" Bakoren drawing his pistol. Triken smiled.

"Security, I found the killers!"

Draikor and the others soon found themselves surrounded by two squads of soldiers and a pair of acolytes.

Draikor didn't give Triken any time to make the first move. He charged through the air and came within inches of decapitating the human apprentice. Triken held Draikor's saber back with the brightness of the weapons nearly blinding him.

Draikor saw the fear in Triken's face. His own lust for battle driving his saber forward in successive blows. Triken attempted to keep pace but found little success. Each blow nearly cutting him apart.

The sounds of battle around Draikor only fueled his fury. Triken was nothing compared to Grathan. Now with his power returned, Draikor found only just helpless prey before him. His next strike not only cut through Triken's lightsaber but his fingers as well.

His wale nearly reaching the exterior of the barracks only to be silenced by a swift decapitation.

Draikor inhaled the burning flesh, however, he felt slightly repulsed by it. He shook his head while slowly turning to the others. Bakoren was placing more wrist rockets into his launcher while Mako injected Vette with some bacta.

"Easy, this will help." Draikor's eyes widened as he saw a burn mark on his companions left arm. The twi'lek gritting her teeth and groaning.

"Are you alright?" Draikor approaching her with genuine concern across his ace.

"I'll be fine." Vette trying to sound optimistic. Draikor felt his rage return seeing Vette's injury. He furiously scanned the room but found their attackers all dead.

"Come on, more are probably on their way." Bakoren said waving them to the doorway. Upon escaping, the four traveled together to Kaas city. Mako continued to treat Vette's arm while Draikor sat in silence.

His thrill of defeating Lord Grathan nearly extinguished by his regret that Vette had been injured and he hadn't even noticed. Not only that, but another thought began to rot in his mind. The realization that the soldiers and Sith laying siege would have fruitless efforts. The empire's prestige would be muddled because of his master's self-interests.

He tightened his fist and slowly breathed. Perhaps one day he could do something about it, but confronting Baras now would only get him killed.

"I suppose this means you have your entry into the Great Hunt."

"Not yet, first I have to beat the others who got their targets. Wish me luck."

"I doubt you'll need it." Bakoren chuckled again.

"You're not half bad Draikor, I wish I had the chance to work with a Sith like you back when I served the Empire."

"I have a feeling you'll work with me and serve the empire, while still serving yourself." Draikor's smile infecting the Chiss. Bakoren continued his laughter.

* * *

The four parted ways with Draikor and Vette walking back into the Sith sanctum. Inside Baras's office, they saw Trence waiting for them by the entrance.

"Welcome back, Darth Baras is still working on his prisoner so-" Draikor pushed the smaller man into the wall. Vette would have laughed had her arm not hurt so much.

Inside they saw Baras holding his hands directly in front of the agent's face. The Sith Lord projected nightmares of true horror into the agent's mind. Baras's eyes and hands glowing violet as he did so. Draikor able to feel the awe of the dark force powers.

"Feel the terror, the lament, your worst fears now become reality." The agent thrashed around for a moment. Baras almost looked excited until he saw the man smile.

"Is that all you got fatso."

"Gaaah!" Baras nearly breaking his hand against the man's face. A bloody cracking noise following.

"Defiant fool! I will break you!"

"Master, it's done. Grathan has been brought to heel." Baras slowly turned to his apprentice with an approving nod.

"Yes, I'm aware. He contacted me several minutes ago. I must admit, you may have done too well. When Grathan appeared before me, he did so on his knees begging for mercy and forgiveness. Grathan promised he would obey my every command without question. It's almost as if he's a different man now."

Draikor almost smirked with Vette.

"Is this a problem?" Even with his mask on, Draikor could almost sense his master's grin.

"No, in fact, it's better than before. He will obey me as a useful servant should. Under my guidance, he will continue to make fools of my rivals. Well done apprentice, however, Triken has failed to contact me. Are you aware of his silence?"

Draikor crossed his arms and delivered a confident gaze.

"He tried to take credit for my work, so I killed him." Baras slowly nodded.

"I see, he grew too ambitious for his own good. I suppose it doesn't matter, he served his purpose." Baras returned to the agent and blasted him with more force lightning.

"You are dismissed." Draikor slowly bowed and departed with Vette. Baras none the wiser to what truly happened in the estate.

* * *

_Author's note_

_My take on the Grathan mission, not too much more to say, however, I can tell you next chapter will be very different from what happens in the game_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask VIA PM_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Tomb of Vodal Kressh

* * *

Draikor furiously battled Lord Galall. His training saber clashing with brutal intensity against the Sith Lord's. Galall kept his eyes fixed upon Draikor's during the sparring session.

Vette holstered her pistols and wiped some sweat off her face. A slightly satisfied expression on her face upon seeing the placement of her fire improving after multiple days of training. She now focused her attention back on Draikor's training.

The twi'lek's eyes fixed upon the two true Sith. Vette focusing in a particular manner at Draikor. The sweat soaking his body doing little to cool his fiery rage. Galall moved with a more intense fury behind him than usual. His saber crashing with unforgiving force into Draikor's. However, the apprentice was holding his ground. He did so with tremendous difficulty but held strong none the less.

His bones and muscles ached against the power of Galall, yet this only spurred him on further. The sparring went on for what felt like an eternity, only stopping when Galall struck Draikor's stomach with his crushing fist.

The blow held an impact greater than Grathan's force blows. Draikor went down to one knee, the wind-torn out of him. Draikor saw Galall stand over him. His gaze almost stern in its appearance.

"You are strong, but you could be stronger."

Draikor tightened his apprentice rising to his feet in defiance. Galall seemed almost encouraged by this. The Lord now placing his hands behind his back.

"Your progress is to be admired. However, I still sense the conflict inside you and continues to hinder your progress."

Draikor reached out to a nearby training block and crushed it like an empty can. Vette backed up with terror all over her expression.

"I'm meant to reach my true potential! I've trained as hard as any Sith my lord!" Galall placed his strong hand on Draikor's shoulder. The frenzy across his face subsiding upon seeing the steel in Galall's expression.

"You have, and your hard work has granted you immense strength, young apprentice. However, you must remember that a Sith's power comes from the dark side. Your connection to the dark side itself is where you must grow. But alas, this is not as simple as sparring." Draikor lowered his head for a moment.

"What must I do then?"

"Look inside yourself, bring out the dark side."

The rain fell hard on Dromund Kaas that night. Draikor and Vette returned to their room at a luxury resort overlooking much of the city. The room was comprised of a main area with a bed, two red chairs, and a kitchen. Within this chamber was a smaller bedroom with a smaller bed and closet.

Vette emerged from the bath chamber in a truck red robe. Draikor glancing at her relaxed all too satisfied expression.

"I take back everything I use to say about people who stayed in places like this." Her words making Draikor chuckle while he worked on the map.

"I always wondered what it was like being rich." Vette didn't notice her remark destroy the smile on Draikor's face.

"How's your arm?" Vette stroked her arm with a deep breath.

"Getting better….I'm uh, sorry you're training isn't going as you hoped."

Draikor slowly flexed his hands with a deep breath exacting his mouth.

"I'm still growing stronger, that's what matters." It had been several more days since his victory over Lord Grathan. He had felt his power grow consistently, yet Galall's concern would not leave Draikor.

However, such angst momentarily left him upon seeing his calculations finally come through. Vette noticed this and almost rushed over to see the map finally completed.

"That's it." The path to the lost treasure was now clear.

"I recognize this hyperspace lane. Yes, that's Salucami, it looks the smuggler hid his treasure in the western desert." Draikor nodded.

"Now all we have to do is recover it." Vette's figure finally overcame the young twi'lek.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I'm going to call it a day. Wake me if something important happens." Vette yawned while walking into the smaller room.

Draikor took a deep breath and placed the map down. He rose up and stared out at Kaas city. Harsh rain swarming over the capital city. Lord Galall's words remained with the young Sith. He looked at the imperial citadel as rain gushed down its sides.

With another heavy breath, Draikor considered going to bed. However, Galall's answer was enough to keep him awake.

He reached out for not only his lightsaber but the trophy he had taken from the Jedi he killed. Draikor knelt down before his bed and closed his eyes. The dark side began to flow through the young Sith with a glowing aura forming around his body.

The two lightsabers were slowly lifted off the ground in front of Draikor. Both lightsabers began to disassemble themselves into their smallest individual pieces. Draikor's concentration carefully guided him to one of the kyber crystals inside the Jedi's lightsaber. During his fight, he had sensed the crystal's presence.

This force flowed well through this crystal, it was not the crystal which provided the saber with its power and color. Instead, it was an augmentation crystal, enhancing the focusing abilities of the lightsaber. This would allow the wielder to better concentrate their force powers upon their enemy. Draikor could feel the light side of the force strong in the crystal.

Draikor moved this crystal into position within his own unassembled lightsaber. However, upon attempting to reassemble his lightsaber. Draikor found the crystal would not fit. His attempts to put the lightsaber back together were but futile.

Draikor's concentration began to break in annoyance. The floating pieces now wobbling and moving less gracefully. After several minutes, Draikor finally got the crystal in place. His expression relaxing once the saber was back in one piece.

Draikor reached out and activated the lightsaber. However, the saber did not ignite. Draikor's eyes shot open. He furiously pressed down on the activation switch, but the lightsaber simply refused to work. The booming of thunder passing around the building.

The furniture began to rise up with Draikor's anger. Draikor closed his eyes and carefully exhaled. The furniture slowly lowering to the floor. The apprentice disassembled the lightsaber again, removing the second kyber crystal and then putting the saber back together.

Upon finishing, Draikor ignited the saber. The bright red force laser finally emerging as it should have. Draikor let out another sigh. He rose to his feet while putting his saber back on the nightstand.

In his left hand was the second kyber crystal. Draikor glared hard at the crystal. His fist clapping around it with all of his strength. A crunching noise masked by more thunder. He opened his hand again while also opening the window.

Draikor allowed the fragments of the crystal to flow into the storm and city below. Upon shutting the window, Draikor heard a knock upon his door. He carefully approached the doorway and looked through the camera. Beyond the door was a delivery droid with a large container in tow.

Draikor opened the door with his arms crossed.

"What's this about droid?"

"Greetings apprentice Draikor. I have a delivery for you." The droid projected a message in front of Draikor. Upon seeing the projection he recognized the man as the armor-tech from Vaiken Spacedock.

"Sith, it wasn't easy but I got the armor finished to your specifications. Frenzied Instigator design as requested. I must say I think it was some of my best work. Trust me you got your money's worth, a pleasure doing business with you."

"Your package sir." The droid dragged the container forward and opened it. Draikor carefully inspected the contents to find the armor set he had requested. The plates thick and extruding out from the shoulders, chest, and legs. The main armor was a deep black with the extruding plates and sections being a lighter silver color with a black hood around the back of the head. The hood being the only non-metal portion of the armor on the outside.

The armor didn't feel much heavier than his current armor upon holding it. Draikor quickly adorned the armor to see how it felt. Upon moving around in the set his frustration with the kyber crystal disappeared.

The armor didn't make him feel encumbered or hindered by the armor. It's sheer intimidation factor and added protection would ease his angst.

* * *

The next morning found Draikor and Vette eating breakfast with Arvidas inside the resort.

"I don't believe it, there's no way you killed Darth Skotia." Amusement across Draikor's face while Arvidas only smiled.

"Officially no one knows how he died. Besides, you want me to believe you killed Lord Grathan."

"A Lord is far more believable than a Darth my friend." Arvidas nodded.

"Perhaps, but remember, Skotia was more machine than man. Once I made the machine fail, only the man remained. Still, it was perhaps my greatest challenge." Draikor now nodded as well.

"I can say much the same for Grathan. But still, here we are, two apprentices who have already proven ourselves against Sith Lords."

"The galaxy watches in terror." Vette added with the two true Sith now staring at her.

"She has a smart tongue."

"Well, she is a former slave." Draikor's smile and comment nearly making Arvidas laugh out of his chair.

"Well said, my friend." Arvidas gazing around at the resort's restaurant area. The exquisite food and almost pretentious decor.

"I always fantasied about killing people who lived like this. People like my former master." Vette now looked at Arvidas with more sympathy.

"Are you ever going to find him again. Now that you're an apprentice?" Arvidas grinned in a manner that sent chills down Vette's face.

"How do you think my force sensitivity was discovered."

"Ok, I get the picture."

"Speaking of servants, where is yours?" Draikor now sipping on some coffee.

"Out hunting for his meals." Draikor lowered his coffee.

"Fear not, I told him no killing any sentient force users without my permission." Draikor noticed another True Sith in the restaurant and recognized a tattoo on his neck as the Red Reaper sigil.

"Arvidas, have you been approached by the Red Reaper?" The Sith Sorcerer glanced back at Draikor in a certain manner.

"The society of Elite True Sith? Why would they be interested in a former slave."

"Slave or not, you are a true Sith."

"I know you've been training with one of their Lord because you so eagerly gloated about it the other day. I must admit, it's getting tiresome."

"It's not my intention. The Red Reaper produces perhaps the greatest Sith in the Empire. My family is all part of it, and I hope to join someday as well." Arvidas saw the passion growing through his friend's face.

"I know your powers are more than worthy of consideration from them." Arvidas sighed.

"Draikor, I admire your consideration. But regardless of my race, they will see my bloodline as unworthy. Yours is long and proud, mine is the product of bastards." Draikor wasn't discouraged yet though.

Upon returning to their food, Vette noticed a protocol droid approach the table. The droid stopped just short of the table and scanned the apprentices' faces.

"Facial recognition confirmed. Apprentice's Draikor and Arvidas, your presence has been requested immediately." Draikor slowly turned to the droid.

"By whom?"

"The commander of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, Darth Malgus." Draikor and Arvidas dropped their utensils and nearly went still. Their faces were frozen in astonished gazes with Vette glancing between the two.

"So, I'm guessing Malgus is quite important."

"Why does Darth Malgus wish to see us?" Arvidas easing himself back.

"He requires your expertise in an assignment. He requests your presence immediately."

"Best not keep him waiting then." Draikor and Arvidas rose to their feet. Vette, however, was far less enthusiastic about meeting a Sith of this apparent caliber. Angst ran across her face picturing how she might upset the Sith and meet an unspeakable fate.

"Hey, since you're going to be busy helping this Malgus. What if I retrieved the treasure!" Vette almost springing to her feet.

"Pardon?"

"I take a shuttle to Salucami and find the treasure! I don't think I'll be much help with this Sith Lord who wants you." Draikor crossed his arms upon tearing through Vette's eyes with his face. Vette almost shaking from the heat emanating off Draikor's face. An emerging smile only troubling her nerves even more.

"After all we've been through, you take me for a fool." Despite her apprehension, Vette managed to smile.

"What, worried I'll leave you?"

"An alien former smuggler having a chance to get away from her Sith master with a small fortune in tow."

"Oh relax, Salucami is still ruled by your empire. I'm sure if I tried to run off someone you know would put a bolt in my back." Vette holding her arms out.

"Well, you did get yourself caught on Korriban." His smile annoying Vette even more than his words. Draikor carefully turned to Arvidas.

"What do you think? Should I allow her to complete this task for me?" The sorcerer stroked his chin.

"I say let her. Make your enemies fear you, and your allies trust you. Give her this chance, and she will return her loyalty. Perhaps even begin to understand our methods."

"See, he. Wait, what do you mean understand your methods?" Draikor nodded.

"Very well, prove yourself loyal with this task. You have my trust."

"Great, it'll be nice to get off this depressing planet for a while." Vette parted ways with the Sith as they followed the protocol droid.

"Do you think she'll return?" Draikor gazing back at Vette one more time.

"Perhaps, I had many companions who tried to escape given the chance. Some who earned my master's trust and were given leniency. But none were quite like your little companion." Draikor replied with a somewhat evil grin.

"Well if she doesn't return I know who to blame."

"Oh dear, mercy I beg you. I dare not challenge your Red Reaper skills." Arvidas's less than convincing frightened face only making Draikor chuckle.

"I would miss her charming personality, and she's surprisingly good in a fight."

"Never underestimate a former slave, my friend." The two were lead to a shuttle. Inside they saw none other than Bakoren and Agent 17.

"The rest of your party has arrived."

"Hmp, how about that." Arvidas grinning while sitting next to Agent 17.

"You guys too huh, this better be worth it." Bakoren sitting back in a relaxed manner.

"Darth Malgus requested us, you should know this must be of utmost importance." 17 reading information from a data pad while she spoke.

"17, I assume you've fared well since arriving." 17 nodding in response to Draikor's question while maintaining her focused demeanor.

"Yes sir, and it's Cipher 9 now. My new code name."

"Cipher 9, it sounds more intimidating."

"It serves its purpose." The shuttle made its way over the jungle and towards a Resurgent class Star Destroyer. The monstrous capital ship was at least one and a half times larger than a normal Resurgent with a number of customized weapons visible across the hull.

The magnitude of the ship sent awe through all four of the imperial heroes.

"Here we are, The Black-Star." Upon landing, the four heroes were greeted by a formation of expeditionary stormtroopers in-formation. These stormtroopers' armor was different than standard stormtrooper gear.

Their armor was all black, with each stormtrooper having a black pauldron over their right shoulder. The officers having red pauldrons. The stormtroopers' shoulder plates were adorned with the imperial sigil in red. Black kamas surrounded the sides of their legs and backs of their waists. Their helmets also held a much different design.

These helmets were more circular and came more around the head like a bucket. The ends thicker and rounded. The mouth area went straight up and appeared more like a pillar. The visor coming straight across the eyes while almost glowing red.

Standing at the base of the shuttle was a pair of individuals. One was a naval officer standing at attention while the other was a Sith warrior. The warrior was around Arvidas's size and adorned in reinforced Chanlon armor. He sported a pair of lightsabers on his belt but most interestingly was not a human or true Sith. Instead, he was a mirailan.

His hair was a thick-black and neatly combed back. His eyes a deep orange while his left face had a number of scars across it. The center of his forehead also adorned with an alien tattoo while the diamond patterns accustomed to his kind rested under his eyes.

The naval officer respectfully bowed to the approaching party whilst the mirailan kept his arms crossed. He looked over the four closely, particularly the Sith apprentices.

Draikor and Arvidas could sense the dark side was surprisingly strong with the alien.

"Greetings, I'm Commander Cylis this is Arkorous. We've been asked to escort you."

"Lead on then." The naval officer and alien Sith led the four through the ship interior past dozens of expeditionary stormtroopers and naval personnel.

Draikor and the others were shocked by the number of non-humans among the personnel. Many of the naval troopers, crewmen, non-military members and even officers were various aliens. Twi'leks, weequay, and kaleesh all adorned in Imperial naval uniforms or mercenary like armor.

Chiss and certain Zabrack wouldn't have raised an eyebrow among most imperials. But this crew was something truly odd for the heroes.

"Quite the diverse crew. I didn't think regulations allowed the recruitment of aliens like this." Bakoren sounding almost impressed while gazing at the crew.

"They don't, from what I've collected Darth Malgus is more progressive than most Sith. His fleet, his regulations." Cipher 9 added. Her eyes remaining fixed on the path ahead.

Arvidas didn't pay much mind to the aliens among the crew. Draikor, however, took a keen interest in this. Most of the Sith they passed were still human and true Sith, however, in addition to Arkorous, he saw at least a dozen other alien Sith.

Draikor could only imagine what such a sight would mean to his family and Lord Galall. He pictured them vomiting in disgust. Yet, Draikor was more interested, particularly with Arkorous. He couldn't tell what, but something about the mirialan Sith intrigued him.

After several minutes, the party finally reached the bridge. Standing in the center overlooking the jungle below was a monster of a man. The Sith Lord before them towering over the others in the room at over seven feet tall. His hulking body overshadowing even Bakoren's.

His immense armor being of the same variant as Arkorous only pitch black and a silvery-gray with a black cape draped over his back.

Cylis and Arkorous immediately fell to one knee.

"My Lord, the individuals you requested have arrived." Malgus turned and faced the heroes. The sheer presence and aura of the dark side swarming around him like a typhoon. It nearly made the four tremble.

His pale face was marred by black scar like veins around his eyes. His mouth and chin were covered by a breathing mask. The thick sounds of metallic seething into his breath. The white in his eyes replaced by red while surrounding yellow irises. Malgus's eyes came down on the four, Cipher 9 nearly losing her composure from there sheer presence.

Without a word or hesitation, the four all fell to one knee.

"Ahhh, at last, we finally meet. You may rise." Malgus's booming voice only enhanced by the metallic sound of his mask. As Draikor rose again, Malgus approached him. Draikor was almost able to feel the ground shake with each of Malgus's footsteps.

The young Sith did his best to appear strong before Malgus as he stared down at him. The nerves in his body tightening like a coiling snake.

"Yes, I heard you were among them. Darth Malice's youngest son. You look just like him."

"My father has spoken quite highly of you, my Lord." Draikor coating each word with as much respect as he could.

"I'm sure he did. But we're not here to talk about such things." Malgus approached a holo-terminal near him and motioned his subordinates to follow.

"All due respect my Lord, what brings the Expeditionary Fleet to the capital?" Cipher 9 asked in her usual disciplined tone.

"We return with the spoils of our conquests, and inform the Dark Council of the details on our newly conquered systems. However, a situation has arisen here. One I personally wish to see handled. Which is why you four were summoned."

The heroes looked at each other for a moment before returning to Malgus.

"Millenia ago when our ancestors first settled here after fleeing the Republic, our Emperor was challenged by a rival named Vodal Kressh. He was a powerful alchemist, but naturally stood no chance against the Emperor. However, his remaining followers managed to bury him somewhere in the jungles. Recently the tomb was discovered and an excavation effort was launched."

Arvidas mustered the courage to cross his arms and ease his stance.

"So I take it, something's happened to it then." Cylis activated the hologram projector and displayed the tomb.

"We don't know how exactly, but a mad Jedi master has managed to infiltrate Dromund Kaas and has taken over the excavation crews using the power of the tomb."

"Who is this Jedi?" Draikor looking closer at the projector.

"Unknown at the moment. But regardless, his actions must be put to an end. Grand Admiral Thrawn has spoken quite highly of you four. I want you to spearhead the assault and eliminate the Jedi master. Do this and you will be greatly rewarded."

"I'm in." Bakoren not waiting a moment after Malgus finished speaking.

"I'm at your disposal, my Lord." Cipher 9 bowing her head.

"I relish the opportunity." Arvidas smiling his fingers sparking.

Draikor nearly jumped in exuberance. A chance to fight under Darth Malgus. There was the chance his master would call upon him, but such fears were brushed aside. Even Baras would think twice about crossing Darth Malgus.

"I'm eager to bring destruction to our enemies." Draikor's smile met with an approving nod from Malgus.

"Excellent." Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing from the terminal.

"My Lord, Captain Phasma is attempting to contact you."

"Put her through." A stormtrooper was projected onto the terminal.

"My Lord, the tomb entrance is secure. We await your specialists."

"Excellent, they're on their way. Arkorous, you will also accompany them." The mirialan Sith bowed his head.

"As you command my Lord." His voice was calm but held a reserved passion within it. The alien Sith led the heroes back to the hanger where they boarded another shuttle towards the jungle below. Draikor looked closer at the tomb upon finally coming within range.

* * *

The tomb's main body came up like one great castle. But the wethers of time had taken its toll. The statues were broken apart. The jungle foliage had grown well over the stone structure. The rains had eroded the exterior rocks. However, strangely, outside of flora there seemed to be no fauna around the tomb.

There was, however, a sizable besieging force. A few hundred expeditionary stormtroopers had established themselves outside the tomb main entrance with four AT-ST MK IIIs supporting them.

The shuttle landed near two others by the main entrance. The cool breeze of the jungle soon filled the transport when the door opened. Arkorous lead the party out and amongst the stormtroopers. Draikor and Arvidas looked inside the tomb. The dark passageway lit by a series of blue torches.

They could not see any further in but heard something. They heard the sounds of voices coming from within the tomb. Neither could make out what was being said, only that whispers felt cold somehow.

The entranceway was littered by dozens of corpses. The bodies were of imperial reclamation services excavators, and slave laborers. The bodies were dragged into piles by the stormtroopers.

Arkorous approached another stormtrooper. This one was taller than the others. She stood around Draikor and Bakoren's height with a muscular figure. Her armor was like the other expeditionary stormtroopers, but with one notable exception. Her armor was made of a shining chrome material and a black cape draped around her back.

"Captain Phasma." The captain turned to Arkorous. The wind blowing against her cape and the light rain dripping down her armor.

"So these are the specialists then." The captain's voice was colder than the air around them. Her voice straight to the point with no discernible emotion. Her sheer presence was as imposing as a Sith's. Draikor also noticed Cipher 9 stare at Phasma in a peculiar manner. Bakoren having to smack the back of her shoulder.

"You dazing off?" Cipher 9 quickly shook her head and regained focus.

"My men are in position and are ready to advance inside." Arkorous nodded and slowly turned to the party.

"Darth Malgus wanted you to spearhead this assault. We follow your lead."

Draikor nodded.

"To glory then." Draikor drew his lightsaber and led the way inside. Bakoren, Cipher 9, and Arvidas close behind.

The wind was silenced by the walls of the tomb. Its howl replaced by an eerie silence to those not force sensitive. Draikor and the other sith could, however, could hear the whispers again, only louder. The tomb was drowned in the dark side.

Bakoren kept his pistol drawn upon looking further into the tomb. Unlike the exterior, the tomb interior was void of any living flora. Only deaf roots and vines lining the cracked walls and broken statues littering the pathways.

Bakoren's senses were soon afflicted with a foul stench. One he was all too familiar with. Littering the sides of the pathway were various bodies. Upon closer inspection, they saw these were more of the reclamation services and slaves. Their skin seemed unnaturally pale and their faces stricken with black marks.

Their bodies twisted and contorted in unnatural ways, though what could have caused this was unclear.

Arvidas gazed around at the torches lighting the halls. The dark side seeming imbued with the flames in a manner that interested him. That was until he heard another voice besides the whispering of the force.

The sorcerer carefully held his saber out and ignited it upon following the sound. The voice was that of a frightened whimper. Arvidas could sense a terrible mixture of pain and fear ahead of him. Finally finding the source. Two alien slaves on their knees trembling like frightened dogs.

Arvidas tensed up inside himself. Unsure if he should try and discern information from the two or simply-

"Creeeh!" The first slave hissed like a serpent. The alien revealing his face, now ravaged by the dark side in a similar manner as the corpses seen earlier. However, the corruption on his face seemed more extensive. His eyes had turned almost black and his face nearly cracked.

The slave lunged at Arvidas only to be cut down by his lightsaber. The second making a similar attempt while meeting a similar fate at the hands of the sorcerer's force lightning.

"Watch yourselves! The slaves have gone mad!" Arvidas shouted. Not a moment later, Draikor and the others were drowned out by a series of screams and hisses coming from further inside the tomb. This wave of chants was followed by a mass of footsteps, so much it made the ground shake.

Draikor's blood began to rush with excitement and angst upon seeing the swarm of hostiles come over them like locusts. More crazed slaves joined by Reclamation personnel. Many of whom were armed with blaster pistols and carbines.

Despite this, Draikor allowed his fear to fuel his charge forward. Crashing hard into the ground with a pulse of red force lightning which easily burned through a few slaves. The rush of passion and excitement driving him to cut down the crazed individuals one after the other.

Upon doing so, Draikor drew much of their attention away from the rest of the party. This allowed Cipher 9, Bakoren, and Arvidas to begin systematically killing the swarm with well-placed sniper rounds, wrist rocket barrages, and chains of force lightning.

Coming up from another pathway was another swarm of crazed slaves and imperials. Arkorous drew both his lightsabers which glowed a deep orange. He hurled them both forward with each saber savagely cutting through several slaves with their burning power before returning to his hands.

Phasma and her men soon backing up the warrior's warpath by means of heavy blaster fire. Phasma herself coming in front just behind Arkorous. Each of the captain's shots finding their mark into the skull of an incoming slave. Meanwhile cut down any slave that attempted to get past her and towards the company.

The fighting became so intense that Draikor and his party didn't even notice that the pathway diverged. The Sith apprentice's armor began to collect particles of burned fabric and charred blood from those he cut down.

Draikor's savage assault was slowed when he looked back at those he and his companions cut down. The reclamation guards still in their imperial uniforms. For a moment Draikor felt immense lament for having to kill so many imperials. However, upon doing so, the swarm of their attack nearly overwhelmed his defense.

Draikor was forced to back up. Three blaster bolts managing to strike his armor across the shoulder, lower chest, and arm. At the same time, a slave wielding a makeshift tech-blade struck his side. Luckily, his armor and force-enhanced body were able to absorb the attacks. Though not without an immense amount of pain.

The pain lit a fire inside Draikor, his mouth opening into a bursting force roar which tore through two slaves. The impact of his ensuing lightsaber strikes sent his victims soaring away. Upon looking at the reclamation forces again, he gazed at their corrupted and tortured faces. Any reluctance before now faded away, he knew now that killing them was mercy.

Draikor was finally given a reprieve when the last of their attackers were brought down by the others. The apprentice now breathing heavily with some light smoke rising off his armor. Draikor looked closer and exhaled in relief seeing the burn marks did not go deep into his new armor. The damage could be easily repaired by any armor-mech.

Draikor used the reprieve to channel his hatred and heal his injuries. Bakoren and Cipher 9 began to recharge their weapons while Arvidas paced around. Seething his anger and hatred in an attempt to restore his stamina and force power.

The expeditionary stormtroopers, however, continued further into the tomb at a steady pace. Cipher 9's communicator began to ring. The agent carefully bringing it up and to her face to see Arkorous appear.

"We've secured the eastern corridor and are pushing further in. Continue down the west and find the Jedi. Prove we needed your help." Bakoren crossed his arms with a fierce gaze. Draikor slowly approaching the projection.

"Watch yourself alien, this is a place of the Sith, I wonder if you can handle it?" Arvidas and Bakoren snickered a little in amusement. Arkorous's expression retained its passive-aggressive ferocity.

"Words are hollow. Just like Sith blood." The projection vanished with Cipher 9 gazing at Draikor's expression. To her surprise, she saw a smile emerge.

"He may emerge from this alive after all."

"Let's not waste any more time then." Cipher 9 motioning them forward. Draikor continued to lead the way further into the tomb. The whispering voices getting louder and louder with each step. Their path led them into a large chamber filled with broken jars and cracked sarcophagi.

Only two crazed imperials waited inside. Draikor and the others were taken back by the Imperials. They were as nearly as muscular as Bakoren, but it did not seem natural. Their uniforms were torn up and the muscles seeming perverse. But the most notable feature was a set of ancient machinery placed around their bodies like exoskeletons.

Bronze colored metal with a series of markings across them felt soaked them with the dark side. The two screamed with horrific shrieks. They rushed forward and nearly knocked Draikor onto his back. The men feeling like charging tukata.

Draikor managed to force one into place. But the second flew at Cipher 9. Her sniper bolts not even slowing him down. She attempted to dive away but was close-lined hard into a nearby sarcophagus. The wind blown out of her with immense pain. The crazed imperial raised his arms up only to have a grapple fired around him.

Bakoren flew backward with his jet boots, dragging the imperial into him. Bakoren's pistol was quickly swatted down by the imperial. Bakoren backing up when he saw the man's arms come out. However, before they could come in, he began to convulse with electricity. Cipher 9's stun dart hit his back away from any armor.

The sniper carefully aimed while Bakoren charged his pistol. The two were firing together at the front and back of an unarmored section of his body. The combined blasts nearly blowing the man in half.

Meanwhile, Draikor's lightsaber and the impact behind it kept pace with the thrashing arms of the first imperial. His nearly ruptured eyes nearly causing Draikor to gag upon looking at them. While Draikor couldn't make any immediate progress, he was able to keep the imperial's attention on him.

This allowed Arvidas to channel his powers. A terrifying grin across his face upon releasing the swarm of force lightning. The charged bolt tore hard into the imperial, his body seizing up while the metal around him began to crack.

Draikor cleaved his lightsaber across the man's stomach. The metal bursting and the top half of his body falling over.

"What the hell are these things? What kind of Jedi are we dealing with here?" Bakoren kicking his foot against one of the bodies.

"One who surprisingly has my respect." Arvidas looking almost impressed.

"I certainly hope that's the last of them." Cipher 9 easing herself while snapping her arm back into place.

Upon exiting the chamber they were greeted with the sound of a screaming stormtrooper. The man now embedded into the wall beside them with the bodies of three others littered around a monster before them.

A slave wearing the same exoskeleton stood before them. However, this individual's armor was more extensive. His face covered with cybernetic eyes and a kyber crystal embedded into the forehead. His body was so unnaturally enhanced, he was bigger than Malgus. He seemed now more monster than man.

Cipher 9 held her face in frustration. The enhanced slave snarled, his voice no longer resembling that of a human. He dashed across the ground on all fours like a beast. The ground nearly shaking as he did.

Draikor drew his lightsaber and charged forward at the same time Bakoren flew up with his wrist held out. The slave swatted both men into the wall like rag dolls. The stone nearly cracking around them. Draikor's muscles and bones wailing in agony as he felt the stone break behind him.

Arvidas furiously blasted force lightning into the slave, drawing into his purest hatred and fury. Cipher 9 projected her cover before her. But the slave crashed his fist into the energy shield. The energy transferring through it to the sniper.

Luckily the shield's endurance saved Cipher 9 from any serious injury while she rolled across the ground. The slave wasted no time in turning to Arvidas. The Sith apprentice backing up with his force lightning still coursing through the slave's body. To his horror, the lightning didn't seem to even bother him.

Arvidas threw his hands forward and projected the force around him. This lessened the impact of the slave's strike but still carried the true Sith several feet back. Arvidas grunted and slowly looked up, the ground shaking around him with the slave charging forward.

"Graaah!" Draikor's roar filling the air upon making contact with the slave. His fist sent red force lightning through the slave's body and nearly toppled him over. Draikor's hands then extending out at the slave's legs, sweeping him onto his stomach.

Draikor did not relent. The true Sith doing everything in his power to keep the enhanced-slave down. Arvidas and the others were now back on their feet. Each attacking the enhance slave with a fury of plasma and lightning.

Draikor saw the slave buckle under the onslaught, his excitement blazing up. Only to be extinguished when the slave raised his face up. The kyber crystal glowing and a thick aura of the dark side enveloping him.

Draikor's eyes widened and his body stiffened in anticipation. The Sith warrior was hurled back by the slave's next blow. The slave shrieking again upon dashing at Bakoren.

The Chiss didn't flee, instead, he loaded his wrist rockets and readied his boots. Just before the slave could make contact, Bakoren boosted just out of the way. His wrists now pressed against the exoskeleton with three rockets embedding themselves between the flesh and metal.

Bakoren attempted to fly back but was snatched by the slave's nearly steel hands. The Chiss grunting in frustration while the monster gazed into his soul. But salvation came in the form of Draikor. The true Sith crashing hard into the slave again with the blow forcing Bakoren out of his hands.

Draikor thrust his own hands forward and lifted the slave a few feet backward. Cipher 9 took careful aim and fired into the rockets. A nearly blinding explosion lit up the room with Draikor and Bakoren covering their faces while bits of shrapnel bounced off their armor.

They carefully looked back and finally saw the cyborg beast dead. Smoke rising from where his chest was. Cipher 9 deployed a medical probe to examine her body. Bakoren wiped some of the debris off his armor and Arvidas began to seethe.

Draikor carefully examined the body. He could only imagine the torment this slave had gone through to become like this. Upon looking closer at the face, he saw the kyber crystal was still intact. His earlier frustration with the last kyber crystal began to resurface. Still, the persistence drove him to seize the crystal for himself.

Arvidas slowly approached the body and stroked his chin.

"I wonder if Darth Malgus intends to study them. Maybe even replicate the machinery?" A somewhat infatuated expression on his face.

"Their potential could be of benefit." Cipher 9 added.

"They're monstrosities." Draikor shaking his head with disgust.

"I'm with Draikor. I'd rather not see these ugly shits ever again." Bakoren said while reloading his rockets. Upon replenishing themselves, the four continued their path through the tomb. Eventually reaching the top of a staircase leading further down.

At the bottom of the stairs, the sounds of intense blaster fire emanated all the way up to them. Cipher 9's communicator going off again. This time Captain Phasma appeared.

"We've reached the lower section of the tomb but have encountered heavier resistance than expected. Including slaves with exoskeletons." A feeling of dread and annoyance began to fill the four heroes. All at this point fed up with the enhanced slaves.

"Proceeding ahead will take more time. Link up with us when you're able. Also, watch yourselves, we've lost contact with one of our forward squads." Bakoren sighed while shaking his head.

"This commission better be princely." Arvidas was about to head down the stairs when he noticed something strange about the wall ahead of them. Upon closer examination, he felt the force surrounded it in a manner different than the rest of the tomb. But more than that, he felt like there was something beyond it.

Five unlit torches sat on this one wall alone. Each with a word scribed beneath it.

"Hold on, there's something here I can feel it." Draikor came back beside Arvidas with interest across his face.

"What do you mean?" Arvidas grinned with his hand stroking his chin.

"I've been studying archeology recently and have learned something about hidden doorways in Sith tombs. I believe this wall is just that, a doorway, a shortcut." The optimism with the rest of the party leaped up.

"Alright what do we do?!" Bakoren holding his arms up. Arvidas carefully examined the torches and the words written under them.

"Ancient Sith text. Strength, Victory, Passion, Freedom, Power." Draikor looked closer at the torches intensely until he realized something familiar about the words.

"Arvidas, this is a Sith tomb. If it were mine, I would want to ensure only Sith could unlock my secrets." Arvidas's eyes widened with a growing smile. He reached out to lit torch and pulled it to his hand. Draikor doing the same.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." Arvidas lit the torch with the word passion under it.

"Through passion, I gain strength." Draikor lightning the strength torch.

"Through strength, I gain power." Arvidas lightning the next torch.

"Through power, I gain victory."

"Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free." When Arvidas lit the freedom torch the wall began to shake. All four backed up and gazed as a passageway revealed itself.

"Well done." Bakoren's smile exuberant and his strong hand grabbing Arvidas's shoulder. Draikor led the way down the second set of stairs. The sounds of the nearby battle growing quieter. However, the whispers and sensations of the dark side only swelled more and more.

That was until they reached the bottom and the force went quiet. Draikor and Arvidas were caught off guard. Both feeling the coldness grow thicker, but the sudden silence disturbed them.

"Watch yourselves. I have a bad feeling about this." Draikor and Arvidas drawing their lightsabers. The four kept their weapons ready and their eyes peeled. Cipher 9 nearly jumped when she felt her foot hit something followed by a clatter.

She lowered her sniper to see a twi'lek skeleton beneath her. The bones seemed fresh with the flesh and organic material stripped away.

Draikor and the others soon found at least a dozen more skeletons before them. Tension began to rise like a steady flame. Each furiously trying to find whatever had done this. That was until Draikor felt a set drop on the back of his neck.

He carefully felt it and looked at his gauntlet to find it was blood. Another drop fell on his wrist, prompting him to gaze up at four stormtrooper corpses dangling from dead roots and vines.

"What the hell did this?"

"I think we're about to find out." Not a moment later, the four were nearly taken off their feet by a thunderous crash. Dust and debris surrounding the air with a feral snarl.

Draikor peered forward and finally saw the culprit. The brown beast's immense arms and claws around its overgrown head and mouth pincers. The dark side flowed well through this beast. Its yellow eyes gazing deep into all four heroes.

"Terentatek!" Draikor roared, the beast snarling again before pushing forward at them. The stones around them quivering as if in fright. Draikor refused to be brushed aside as he had been with the enhanced slave. He dashed ahead to meet the terentatek head on. His lightsaber made contact against terentatek's claws. The lightsaber slowly burned through them, but not fast enough to be effective.

Draikor felt struck into a stumble. The brutal slashes of the terentatek's claws scraping his armor a few centimeters deep. Despite this, the Sith apprentice kept himself at the beast's face. Slashing back at its mouth and pincers.

Cipher 9 carefully placed her shots at the terentatek's eyes and deployed two flame probes by the back of its legs. Bakoren similarly kept the pressure on the beast's arms with wrist rockets and charged blasts.

Draikor could feel the foul stench of the terentatek's breath in his face. The smell of flesh and bone ripping through the true Sith's nostrils. Despite the pressure across his limbs and eyes. The terentatek snapped his jaws forward. Draikor's arm nearly getting caught in the beast's teeth.

Draikor lunged backward but the terentatek didn't stop. However, the beast was met by a surge force power. Arvidas now behind his companion with his hands held out. His force wave was followed up by a column of force lightning against the beast. The terentatek began to shriek and waver once Draikor rejoined the fray. His lightsaber nearly cutting the pincers off its mouth.

Draikor's thrill swelled upon seeing the terentatek nearly break down. Yet, this would not last. The terentatek swiped his arms despite the immense pain. Draikor lifted onto his back while the terentatek gripped two stones and hurled them through the air.

One burst against Cipher 9's deployed cover. The impact nearly knocking the sniper unconscious. Bakoren attempted to fly out of the way but was clipped along his side. The force sending a deep crack across his armor's side. The Chiss then sent tumbling into the ground struggling to breathe.

The terentatek now faced Arvidas who slowly retreated as force lightning continued to course from his fingertips. The terentatek snarled and started towards the apprentice.

"Ahhh!" Draikor's roar gaining the monster's attention moments before his lightsaber embedded itself through its skull. The terentatek hissed in agony and began to thrash. Draikor attempted to pull his saber free but to no avail.

The terentatek's violent thrashing soon beating Draikor away. Draikor's face flamed in anger upon attempting to pull his lightsaber free with the force. The terentatek's thrashing only grew with this.

"Feel my force!" Arvidas proclaimed. The Sith apprentice blasting his lightsaber into the exposed blade area just above the hilt. The lightsaber reflected his lighting inside the terentatek's body. The beast's shrieks could now be heard across the tomb. Draikor adding into the attack with his hand held out and telekinetic force crushing down on the terentatek.

Arvidas grinned upon channeling the dark side around the terentatek in crushing darkness. The corruption finally breaking apart the terentatek's bones and nerves. With a heavy sensation of relief, Draikor pulled his saber free.

"Quite exciting to say the least." Arvidas's grin managing to spread onto Draikor. Cipher 9 and Bakoren were far less optimistic. The sniper injected herself with bacta while Bakoren readjusted his back.

"Well, that's gonna need repairing." Bakoren groaned while looking at his armor.

"Shall we press on?" Draikor's eagerness earning an annoyed glance from the Chiss.

Eventually, the four continued past the terentatek's body. The whispers returning louder than ever with each step they took towards the burial chamber. Upon reaching the door, Draikor and Arvidas drew their lightsabers again.

Bakoren and Cipher 9 drawing their own weapons upon seeing the intense expressions across their companions' faces.

The air was so cool within the burial chamber they nearly shook. The chamber exceeded the others in its scale. Six broken statues lined a staircase leading to a sarcophagus. Six imperial reclamation members trembled beside it while a seventh waited on his knees before another man.

The man was a human and appeared almost elderly. His white hair thick and extending down a black robe alongside a beard. Very light blue eyes decorated his wrecked face. His body was small in size, nearly slender, but his height matching Draikor and Bakoren's.

The dark side flowed through this man, though in a nearly alien manner to the Sith. It seemed closer to that which they felt in the Jedi Knight on the Star of Freedom.

"No please! Don't!" The imperial stared only to be silenced by the old man placing a strange device on his face. The machine swelled with dark side energy. It's metal made of the same material as the exoskeletons with a rectangular-like shape that arched in slightly with a handle like center.

The imperial thrashed as if he were on fire. His fingernails nearly torn out of his hands upon trying to remove the device. But after a minute he went limp and his arms fell to the sides.

"So, the hounds of the Empire have finally come for me." The old man's voice cracking up, but still holding a deep power behind it. The Jedi now faced the four heroes with an intense gaze.

Draikor looked back in fury while Arvidas appeared more interested.

"You're a Jedi? The acts of cruelty you've performed are quite surprising." The sorcerer still keeping his lightsaber in hand.

"I am Master Joruus C'baoth. The last true Jedi in the galaxy." The old man's face displaying fury they never imagined a Jedi could bear.

"The fools who call themselves Jedi, those who follow Skywalker's kin are weak just like the republic they support. Only true strength will bring down your wretched empire. A new Jedi order guided by the Dark Side of the force. It is here my new Jedi order, and my army of darkness will bring vengeance upon your people!"

"You're mad, I'm going to enjoy this." Draikor readied himself to charge through the air. However, Joruus struck first. His hands came forward with blue force lightning leaping into the four heroes below.

Arvidas furiously waved his hand and projected force barriers around the four. This slowed the force lightning but did not stop it entirely. All four cried out in immense pain upon feeling the lightning course through their bodies.

Draikor's limbs began to go limp. His fury returning to him and filling the true Sith with bloodlust. Joruus soon found Draikor soaring through the air towards him. The mad Jedi managed to draw his blue lightsaber and catch Draikor's blade.

Draikor kept a semi-aggressive stance. Allowing Joruus to strike back against his soresu form and gain leverage for counter blows. His main focus on keeping Joruus occupied. Now free, Bakoren flew up and over the mad Jedi.

The Chiss brought down two wrist rockets and a charged blast. Joruus held his offhand out, the two rockets exploding in mid-air whilst the plasma veered off in another direction.

Bakoren soon found himself held in place by the Jedi's telekinetic force powers. The Chiss now beginning to sweat upon seeing his mad eyes.

Luckily, Draikor pushed forward. His force scream breaking the mad Jedi's hold on Bakoren followed by further vicious blows from his lightsaber. Now free, Bakoren flew down and into the mad Jedi. Punishing him with the brunt of his armored fist.

Joruus tumbled down the side of the staircase. However, to Draikor and Bakoren's horror, he sprung right back up. Cipher 9 carefully fired her rifle at the Jedi, aiming closely at his hands knowing it would make deflecting the blasts even harder.

Arvidas quickly took advantage of this and began to summon his crushing darkness around Joruus. The mad Jedi continued to deflect the sniper blasts, but the crushing darkness took its toll. His arms and body not trembling against the power of Arvidas's darkness.

Cipher 9 immediately added to the pressure with a pair of fire drones. Fire beginning to spray around the Jedi's legs. His cries of agony complemented by the fouls smell of burning flesh and fabric. Joruus's face erupted into fear. His hand held out, bringing forth an electrified wave of telekinetic energy.

Cipher 9 dove from her cover, but the wave burst apart and sent force lightning through her legs. As Cipher 9 tripped up, Arvidas attempted strike Joruus with his force lightning. Joruus, however, replied with his lightsaber as a shield. The blue saber absorbing Arvidas's lightning long enough for the Jedi to reach the true Sith.

Arvidas parried and blocked the incoming saber blows as best he could. But the Jedi's prowess clearly exceeded his own. Fortunately, Draikor intervened before a fatal blow could be struck. The warrior's lightsaber drawing Joruus's away from Arvidas and then off to the side.

Bakoren fired his grapple around Joruus's chest. The Chiss flying backward with a brutal expression on his face. Unfortunately, Joruus snatched the grapple and sent force lightning through the metal wire.

Bakoren's eyes widened and he furiously detached the cable just in time. Joruus blasted the Sith back with a wave of force energy before turning his attention at Bakoren. Despite the awe of the Jedi, Bakoren showed no fear.

He flew through the air firing rapid bursts backed up by wrist rockets. Joruus waved his hands in front of him, each of the blasts and rockets harmlessly deflecting away. Bakoren carefully waited for an opening. Finally seeing one after a rocket went off early.

The Chiss flew right into Joruus with flames emerging out of his other wrist. Joruus attempted to push the fire away, but it was too close. The ends of his robe began to burn and Joruus was forced into a retreat.

Bakoren came in closer but seized up upon taking a direct blast of force lightning. Joruus continued his surge of lightning until a similar sensation racked his own body. Cipher 9 had gotten back into cover and hit the Jedi with a stun dart in his back.

Joruus managed to face Cipher 9 before her sniper blasts and Arvidas's lightning could reach him. Draikor furiously rushed in at Joruus. Forcing the master to keep his attention upon him. The lightning now burning through Joruus's body while Cipher 9's blasts struck his shoulder and upper arms.

Draikor began to grow anxious upon feeling the Jedi waver. For a brief moment, he considered drawing upon Dark Rage. But quickly dismissed it knowing he could become immobilized in the middle of the fight.

Bakoren now rushed at Joruus's side firing a wrist rocket. Joruus barely managed to stop the rocket with the force, but let himself open to a direct force blow by Draikor. Joruus felt himself get carried back onto the top of the staircase as his lightsaber tumbled down into the corner. The overwhelming pain nearly causing his body to seize up.

Draikor could smell blood and raised his lightsaber to deliver the final blow.

"No! You will die!" Joruus rose up. His eyes illuminating with a horrifying red corruption. Arvidas and Draikor realizing he was now using the power of the tomb to support himself. Joruus thrust both hands down with a storm of force lightning engulfing the imperial heroes.

Draikor felt his body grow limp. He tries to cry out, but only grunts could emerge from his mouth. His attempts to use the pain proving futile as Draikor found himself on his knees. His vision coming blurrier and blurrier with his lightsaber now dropping to the ground.

His companions found themselves in the same position. Each unable to act against the storm of force lightning engulfing them. Soon even breathing became difficult. Draikor now forced to support himself with his hands on the ground.

All of his rage and hatred focused on one person.

In a final act of defiance, Draikor reached out with his hand closing. Joruus felt a crushing power come upon his hands. The fingers closing into fists, some even breaking. With his hands shut, the lightning ceased.

Now free of the lightning, Draikor drew upon the wailing pain across every bit of his body. With his lightsaber drawn back to him, Draikor soared across the staircase. Joruus furiously attempted to open his hands. Finally able to do so when the burning thrust entered his chest.

Draikor saw the fear and anguish on Joruus's face when his lightsaber tore through the Jedi's body. The other end coming out of his back. Joruus looked into the fire in Draikor's eyes and reached out towards him.

Draikor thrust his hand into Joruus, sending his limp body into the sarcophagus. With a heavy breath, Draikor nearly collapsed. The true Sith forced to support himself against his legs. Draikor was barely able to channel his hatred back into rejuvenation.

Below him, Arvidas and the others slowly returned to their feet. The agony of the force lightning still keeping them slowed.

"I really hate Jedi now." Bakoren grunted while cracking his neck.

"I don't know, he was mad but amusing." Arvidas jested.

"Move in!" They heard behind them. Cipher 9 turning to meet a squad of expeditionary stormtrooper entering the chamber.

"We're clear, are you alright ma'am, sir?"

"We'll be fine corporal." Cipher replied. Draikor waited at the top and removed the device off of the Imperial's face. The dark side's presence inside the device seemed designed to corrupt. He turned with pity towards the Imperials already broken by the artifact.

Soon he found himself joined by the others as they gazed at the whimpering imperials. Two of the stormtroopers picked up Joruus's body and dragged it away while the others came around the trembling reclamation crew.

"Sir what's to be done with this lot?"

"They're gone, we should end them." Arvidas said with Bakoren and Cipher 9 nodding.

"No, these are imperials, our people. Certainly, we should at least try to help them." Draikor protested.

"They're rabid beasts now. We'll be putting them out of their misery." Cipher 9 added. Draikor's gaze turned steel upon turning to the corporal.

"Take them to your medics. You will help them."

"Yes, sir." Bakoren shook his head.

"Alright we're done here, let's get our reward." Within an hour, the four stood with Arkorous before Darth Malgus aboard his flagship's bridge. Each stood nearly at attention while the Dark Lord paced in front of them. Despite not being able to see his mouth, his expression seemed pleased.

"It would seem Thrawn was correct. You four have performed beyond my expectations, well done."

"They were sufficient." Arkorous coldly added, Draikor slowly exchanged glances with the Mirilan while Malgus chuckled.

"Take that well, Arkorous doesn't impress easily. Now then, the Jedi claimed to be called Joruus C'Baoth correct?"

"Yes my Lord." Cipher 9 lowering her head as she spoke. Malgus stopped his pace and began to stroke his breathing mask.

"How strange, according to our records Jorus C'Baoth was a Jedi master in the reign of the old republic in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. He was one of many Jedi involved in a Republic Expedition to explore the unknown regions known as Outbound Flight. The expedition encountered one of our fleets and was swiftly destroyed, Jorus was confirmed amongst the dead."

Draikor and the others now gazed in confusion amongst each other.

"My Lord, he claimed to be Joruus C'Baoth." Arvidas protested.

"Yes, and his body matches the Jedi master's description perfectly. Strange to say the least. My scientists will examine the body and try to discover an explanation for this."

"My Lord, Captain Phasma is attempting to contact you." Commander Cylis announced.

"Put her through." The stormtrooper captain appeared via hologram.

"My Lord the tomb is secure."

"Were there any survivors?"

"Only those the advance team brought out. Unfortunately, they went savage and attacked the medics, two were killed before we could put them down."

Draikor nearly lost his stance. His muscles tightened up as he attempted to hold in his frustration and guilt. Arvidas glanced over at his friend for a moment but eased off shortly after.

"I see. Have your men plant charges in the tomb and bury it. It serves as an insult to the Emperor."

"Yes my Lord." The hologram cut out and Malgus turned back to the party.

"Your actions have proven decisive in this conflict. For this, you have earned my praise and as promised you shall be rewarded. A pair of navy troopers brought in a large cart containing an assortment of items.

The four eagerly approached to see various expensive equipment, weapons, and treasures collected during Malgus's expeditions.

Bakoren gazed upon a set of customized imperial TT-15A armor.

"This will do nicely." The Chiss grinning as the navy troopers unlocked the armor for him.

Cipher 9 spotted an onyx colored sniper rifle with a longer barrel and smaller scope. However, upon holding it, the weapon strangely felt lighter than her current rifle. Not only, that but the scope was easier to see through.

A simple nod from hear signaling the navy troopers to hand her the extra charge packs.

Arvidas looked over a set of red and gray Sith investigator robes. The sorcerer grinned in admiration at the robes, their design reminding him of the robes Revan wore from the holobooks in the academy's library.

"I'll take this set."

Draikor passed a few sets of warrior armor. But none interested him, he only wished to repair his current Frenzied Instigator set. However, one item did catch his attention. A kyber crystal rested amongst the treasures.

The crystal was a deep maroon and flowed with the dark side. His earlier struggles with a kyber crystal still on the back of his mind. But despite this, Draikor felt compelled to take the dark kyber crystal. However, there was something else he spotted near the crystal. He took this item as well.

Draikor and his companions parted ways upon leaving the Star Destroyer. Draikor had an armor-mech restore his armor before returning to the resort. The apprentice slowly opened the door to his room to find Vette sitting atop three cargo containers.

An almost smug smile across her face while her arms remained cross.

"Miss me?" Vette returned her smile with a similarly satisfied grin.

"Well, it seems you can be trusted."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted." Vette got up and opened the crates as Draikor approached. Inside he saw a vast loot of golden coins, bars, and credits. Also mixed in were a number of precious gemstones, spice containers, and modified blasters.

"Impressive." Draikor took out his datapad and scanned over the crates.

"I'd estimate this treasure at least eighty-thousand imperial credits." Vette chuckled while shaking her head.

"Poor smugglers never got to enjoy their fortune. Sad really." Vette's expression changed when she saw the healed marks on Draikor's neck and face.

"So, your little mission. How'd it go?" Draikor seemed mostly proud in his demeanor.

"Decisively, we slaughtered our enemies and ensured peace here." Despite his appearance, Vette could tell something was bothering him. Perhaps note immensely, but definitely there.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Draikor eased his hand and exhaled.

"No. However, I do appreciate your success. You've proven yourself a loyal servant, and I intend to reward loyalty." Vette's eyes widened when she saw Draikor bring out a stone slab.

The slab was engraved with alien markings unknown to Vette or Draikor. The twi'lek almost snatched it out of his hand. Her mouth hanging open.

"Where did you get this?!"

"A treasure from Malgus's expeditions into unknown space. I assumed a smuggler/treasure hunter would have an interest in such things." Draikor's smile steadily grew upon seeing Vette's excitement flare up.

"This is great, thanks!"

* * *

That night, the storms raged hard as they had the night before. Despite the grueling mission he had undertaken that day, Draikor found himself unable to sleep. He stared out at the city with rain soaking across the glass.

With another heavy breath, Draikor brought himself back to his lightsaber and new kyber crystal. Both rested on the nightstand in an almost mocking manner.

Draikor tightened his fists while his face tensed up. The true Sith almost stormed over and knelt down before the nightstand.

He closed his eyes and channeled his dark side aura. The lightsaber began to lift and slowly disassemble itself. Draikor attempted to channel his frustration and anger upon lifting the kyber crystal up. However, unlike before, the dark side aura flowed easily through this kyber crystal. The dark side aura around it not resisting Draikor's power as the last one did.

Draikor eased himself upon placing the crystal inside the unassembled lightsaber. He slowly put the saber back together. The lightsaber came together without any struggle. Draikor reached out and clasped it in his hand. His eyes remained closed while he stood up and ignited the lightsaber.

The red beam extending out with Draikor's force powers now flowing through it more efficiently than before. A satisfied expression returning to Draikor's face.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Sorry for being a day late_

_Yep the rest of the flashpoints will be different from their game counterparts, many mixed with old legends characters or ones that are still canon_

_Expect to see more of the expeditionary force in the future_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fury

* * *

Draikor and Vette moved with haste through the Sith sanctum. Draikor seemed mostly calm while a flutter of anxiety ran through the twi'lek. Her head carefully moving from place to place and her hand tapping against her leg.

"So, you said Baras seemed upset in the message?"

"Quite furious about something." Vette slowly exhaled.

"Great. Don't be surprised if I hide behind you." The two finally reached Baras's office where they could already hear a series of unintelligible wails coming from inside.

Trence could be seen in the corner of the entrance areas trembling. He pulled the hood over his face while cowering.

"Don't go in, he's in a frenzy." Trence stuttered. Draikor ignored him and marched into the main office. There he saw a fuming Baras screaming in front of the agent still strapped to the board.

"Ahhh!" Vette moved behind Draikor who merely smirked.

"Master I never knew you had such lungs." Vette had to cover her mouth and bite her tongue. Baras's head shot to Draikor with a fire burning through his mask.

"Silence wretch!" Baras flailed his arms around upon blasting the agent with more force lightning.

"I don't understand it! I shatter his bones, scorch his nerves, torment his mind with terror and yet he still resists me!" Baras held his face while Draikor came closer to the agent with an intense stare.

"I suppose the Jedi would claim the force is with him." Baras slowly lowered his hand.

"What was that?" Draikor turned to Baras.

"What did you say!?"

"The Jedi would claim the force is with him." Baras began to stroke his chin.

"Yes, they would." Baras slowly approached the agent and moved his hand directly over the man's face.

"Yes, why didn't I see it before. This fool is protected by a force shield. Mis mind dulled to the pain his body endures. Undoubtedly placed there by a Jedi. That explains everything."

Draikor slowly nodded.

"At least now we know how to proceed."

"No, this is not good. To break such shield will take time. I need the information he possesses now!"

Draikor held his chin as he racked his mind for any ideas. The apprentice's hand lowered when he remembered his mission a few days prior.

"Perhaps this might do the trick." Baras nearly gasped upon seeing the device Draikor took out. The Sith Lord immediately pulled it into his hand and gazed intensely upon the machine.

"This is a ravager! Build by the ancient sith Vodal Kressh to destroy the minds of his enemies! Where did you acquire it!?"

"In his tomb a few days ago on an assignment for Darth Malgus." Draikor proudly boasted.

"Yes! Yes! This is exactly what I needed! Well done apprentice!" Baras nearly ran over to the agent. The man slowly opening his eyes to see the glowing aura of the ravager underside.

"Wait what's thaaaaaaaaaaa!" The ravager attached itself to the agent's face. His horrific screams and frenzied thrashing nearly making Draikor look disgusted. His trousers filled with urine and his shoulders dislocating themselves in futility.

Vette turned away while covering her ears.

Baras placed his hand directly over the man's face.

"Yes, all the terrors from the farthest reaches of the Dark Side descend upon your mind fool."

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"There's only one way to make it stop." Baras now viciously snatched the man by his jaw.

"Tell me! Where did you get that list of names!"

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Durron, Kyp Durron!" Baras began to shake. Draikor growing more interested upon sensing his master's hatred. He had sensed anger and frustration in Baras before, but never hatred. Draikor almost smiled in excitement to see where this would go.

"What does he intend to do with the people on this list!?"

"I was supposed to bring Kallus in. Expose him and the others for who they really are."

"How!?"

"Gaaaaaaahahahah! Durron has a new padawan! Unique ability! Can see people who they really are! Will destroy everything you worked to build!" The agent's thrashing finally stopped and his body went limp.

"No! Wretched fool! I wasn't done with you yet!" In his passion, Baras hurled the board across the room. Trence was nearby and yelped.

"Trence get out!" The small man scurried away like a frightened animal.

"Padawan? A Jedi in training, that means this Kyp is a Jedi then." Draikor now facing Baras who held the face of his mask.

"Indeed, Durron is a Jedi master who has committed himself to my destruction." Draikor's interest grew steadily.

"Quite odd for a Jedi to obsess over something's destruction. Why you?"

Baras began to pace with his hands behind his back.

"During the last war, his master Nomen Karr had similar become large problem for me. So I ruthlessly orchestrated his brutal death. Now Durron wants revenge."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"No, but Kyp is no ordinary Jedi. He has gone from a nuisance to a real threat." Draikor looked back at the agent for a moment.

"What was he talking about? What is Durron going after?"

"My network of spies." Draikor nodded.

"Yes, I've heard much about the empire's illusive double agents within the republic."

"But amateurs my apprentice. I have spent years meticulously embedding agents within the Republic. Government officials, representatives, military officers, and Jedi Knights."

Draikor's eyes widened.

"Your agents have infiltrated the Jedi coalition!" Baras chuckled.

"Indeed, the Jedis' willingness to accept any force sensitive student is a double-edged sword. However, if Durron's new padawan can see through their deception then my entire network will be destroyed!"

Draikor raised his fist with fury across his face.

"Then this padawan must die." Baras slowly nodded.

"Indeed. However, we are at a great disadvantage as we do not know who this padawan is and where they are." Baras began to stroke his chin again.

"Durron is a member of the Jedi Praxeum, therefore this padawan will undoubtedly be part of that order as well. A start at the very least, my agents within the Praxeum will find out who this padawan is. In the meantime, I must ensure my network is secure. This will require you to leave Dromund Kasa and traverse imperial space.

Draikor nodded. Eagerness rising across his demeanor and confidence upon his face.

"I will bring destruction upon our enemies." Baras nodded again.

"Indeed, but you will need a ship. Trence get in here!" The scrawny man reappeared.

"My Lord."

"Arrange for a Fury-class interceptor to be transferred to the spaceport in my apprentice's name."

"Yes, yes my Lord."

"Gather your belongings and head to the spaceport. I will give you further instructions once you arrive." Draikor respectfully bowed. His smile widening upon turning to leave with Vette eagerly following.

"Finally, we're getting off this damn planet."

Before leaving the Sith Sanctum, Draikor met with Lord Galall one more time. The true Sith Lord placed his hand on Draikor's shoulder.

"I must say, I will miss our training sessions. You learned faster than most."

"I wish we could continue training my Lord." Galall smiled.

"Perhaps you can continue. The Red Reaper reaches far throughout the empire. Should your travels take you to other Imperial worlds, you may find other members upon them willing to train with you." Draikor felt almost giddish at that thought.

"I like the sound of that." Draikor quickly remembered what had been on his mind the other day. Vette saw him take a deep breath while mustering his courage.

"My Lord, I wish to ask another favor of you." Galall slowly brought his hand down to the side of his body.

"What exactly?"

"I have a friend. Another true Sith apprentice. One whose power rivals my own. His name is-"

"Arvidas." Draikor's eyes widened slightly in shock. Galall returning his hand to his Chin.

"Darth Zash's apprentice. We're aware of him Draikor. You want me to consider him as we've considered you."

"He's as true a Sith as myself. He should-"

"His blood may be Sith, but he was born a slave. I will admit he has grown impressively in the few years he's had to train properly. However, the Reaper looks at those whose potential will strengthen our order."

Draikor's expression remained firm.

"Arvidas is worthy, just as much as I am. You would be fools not to consider him, or at the very least train his abilities to see what he's capable of."

Galall lowered his hand and grinned.

"I will arrange for a member to see what he's truly capable of. However, you must also make me a promise."

"Anything." Draikor confidently raising his fist.

"End the conflict within yourself. Embrace the purity and realize your true potential. I can sense you have taken the first steps. Now go all the way."

Draikor's confidence turned to grim determination. Despite the angst within him, Draikor nodded.

After gathering their belongings, Draikor and Vette sat beside each other in the speeder as it flew over the jungles.

Vette glanced at Draikor while he flew. A growing smile appearing on her face.

"That was awfully nice what you did back there. I thought Sith only looked out for themselves."

"Loyalty is a strength when used properly. Arvidas hold power, great power. His skills will strengthen the Empire and the Sith." Vette continued to smirk while stretching her arms behind her head.

"Whatever you say." Draikor now looked over at Vette.

"I imagine you enjoyed your mission to recover the smuggler's treasure." Vette chuckled.

"Oh yeah, the first time I really enjoyed myself since I was taken, prisoner."

"So you haven't enjoyed yourself with me in the slightest."

"Oh don't get me wrong, traveling with you has been a marked improvement from that dingy cage." Vette holding her hands up defensively while Draikor chuckled.

"I'm just saying that going on that treasure hunt brought back good memories. Even if it was on an imperialized world."

"Memories of smuggling."

"Not just the smuggling, but of my old crew." Draikor noticed a mixture of jubilation with eventual sorrow on Vette's face."

"You were close to your old crew." Vette's almost painful smile joined by a nod.

"The only real family I had for a long time." Draikor slowly looked back in front of him.

"Family is essential." His response once again surprising Vette.

Minutes later they arrived at the spaceport where a protocol droid awaited them.

"Apprentice Draikor, Darth Baras has arranged for your new ship in hanger 84-G. I'm TC-46 your personal servant. This way please." The droid led them into one of the hangers where they finally saw their new vessel.

"Here you are sir, Fury-class Interceptor Mk-III. Four precision laser cannons, missile launchers, capable of carrying a twenty-man crew."

Draikor looked over the vessel closely. He had seen Fury-class Interceptors before and even been inside a few back at the academy. The vessel was around a hundred meters long and ninety meters wide. It had flat black wings that curved in almost like claws with a center fuselage that was glad like the wings and light gray.

Vette looked over the ship closely.

"Not bad, I've seen better though." Draikor slowly nodded as the droid offered him a datapad.

"It will suit my needs."

"Excellent, I've uploaded all of the ship's codes and blueprints into this data-pad." Draikor took the data pad and walked inside. The ship interior resembled the exterior. Cold-dark blue metal lined the walls and floor along the entryway.

The main bridge area was relatively large with a holo-terminal in the center and a pair of black couches around the sides.

"Here is the main bridge area, sir, Darth Baras and others may contact you through here. Moving on we have the medical bay, and conference room, and crew quarters."

Vette looked over the crew quarters. Noticing a series of bunks build into the wall like a military barracks. Across from these quarters was a smaller quarters clearly made for one. A single king sized bed sat inside with a closet and latrine.

"I take it we're not operating on dibs first?" Draikor's eyes gave Vette her answer.

"Well, that just means I get the bigger room." Vette took her belongings inside whilst Draikor smirked and did the same. Upon finishing, he rejoined TC-46.

"This way to the engine room sir, and the cargo bay." Draikor glanced back inside the cargo bay for a moment. Noticing the hauler droid placing their heavier cargo inside, including the smuggler's treasure.

"I'm fully installed with maintenance and repair information sir. I can handle any trouble with the ship's engines." Vette pushed the droid aside before taking a look at the engine with her arms crossed.

"I don't think so droid." Draikor noticed a certain gleaming in Vette's eyes.

"I'll take care of the engine."

"Sir, I assure you my protocols make me far better equipped than an alien scum." Vette now glaring back at the droid.

"I trust her with the engine, and I could always use some extra scrap metal." Draikor's smile earning a laugh from Vette while the droid backed up.

" I understand sir."

The droid continued up the main hallway leading Draikor to the cockpit. There he saw a transmitter, the navi-computer and three seats around the main controls.

"The flight controls are unlocked with the codes, sir. Just a reminder that my protocol functions make me your humble servant. I'm happy to serve your every whim, from preparing meals to tidying up the ship."

"Go, when I need you, you'll be made aware."

"Of course sir."

Draikor sat down in the captain's seat and eased himself. A satisfied expression across his face while entering the flight codes. The Fury slowly raised its ramps and landing gear as the ship lifted out of the hanger.

The stormy skies soon making way for the vast reaches of space. Draikor gazing out at the immense blockade around the capital. Noticing a few Tie Phantoms speed past him during their patrols.

Once orbit had been achieved, Draikor input the system's security codes and set the autopilot.

Draikor soon stood before the holo-terminal with Vette close by. The terminal lit up with a hologram of Darth Baras appearing.

"Apprentice, you're in orbit I see."

"Indeed, this ship will suffice."

"I couldn't care less what you think of the ship. It will get you to where I require your service." Draikor slowly exhaled. Vette noticed his muscles tighten.

"You said I needed to secure your network? What does that entail exactly master?"

"That wretched agent had a list of names. Most of whom are truly republic servicemen. However, two names on the list are in fact agents in my network. I cannot recall them without blowing their cover. Therefore there is only one way, they must die and it must appear legitimate. At the hands of a Sith Warrior." Draikor felt a knot grow in his stomach.

Vette was again able to see the conflict in his face.

"Is there no other way?"

"These agents have served me well, but better to lose a finger than the entire hand." Draikor exhaled and crossed his arms.

"Where to then?"

"Darvannis, your first target is there. Go, I will give you more details upon your arrival. Make haste."

The hologram vanished leaving Draikor staring at the terminal.

"Darvannis huh? I remember hearing stories about that planet. A smuggler's paradise until the Empire came along."

"A smuggler's paradise is no paradise. Come." Vette followed Draikor to the cockpit. The two sat beside each other while strapping themselves in.

Draikor entered in Darvannis's coordinates. The two watches the blue sea of hyperspace emerge around them. Vette looked almost relaxed by the feeling of hyperspace while in the cockpit. Like an old pleasure, she hadn't enjoyed in some time.

"We'll arrive in a few hours, I'm going to-" Draikor started until the cockpit transmitter went off.

"Someone's contacting us." Draikor answered the transmitter and saw a smaller hologram appear before them. This time it was a projection of a naval officer. From the woman's uniform and ranks, he recognized her as an admiral.

"Apprentice, Draikor. A pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Admiral Narcella. Commander of Seventh Fleet. We've picked up your ship's signal and see you're on route to the Darvannis system."

"I am."

"Excellent, you may not have been informed of our situation here, but the system has been plagued by a swarm of pirates and smugglers." Vette immediately sat up hearing this.

"And?"

"Their actions have disrupted shipping and commerce within the system and neighboring hyperspace lanes. Rooting out their ships has proven to be grinding work. However, I've finally managed to locate a large pocket of their ships near the system. Unfortunately attacking with a sizable fleet will only make them run."

Draikor clasped his hands while putting his pointer fingers together.

"What's my involvement in this?"

"I've put out a call for available ships assist in a bait and switch. A squadron of warships disguised as a merchant convoy. We would greatly appreciate all assistance in this matter. Rest assured you would be properly rewarded for this while also performing a great service for the Empire."

Draikor's face broke into an eager grin.

"Give me the coordinates." The admiral stood at attention and smile.

"You have my thanks." The projection vanished as Draikor inputted the new coordinates.

Vette closely examined the way he wielded the controls. Angst begging to run through her expression.

"Sooooo, you've flown a ship before right?"

"I ran plenty of simulations back at the academy. Sith are expected to be proficient pilots." Vette kept her gaze upon him.

"And, uh, how did you perform?" Draikor was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Well enough." Vette breathed deeply while getting on her portion of the controls.

"Just don't be afraid to listen to another perspective out there." Draikor motioned towards Vette for a moment before returning his focus to the controls.

Once their coordinates were in place all that was left to do was wait. Draikor sat back and peered over at Vette again.

"I take it you use to do a lot of flying." Vette smiled with warmth across her face.

"Oh yeah, everyone in the old crew had a specialty. You're looking at the Reclaimer's ace pilot." Vette sounding all too proud of herself while she spoke.

"Reclaimers, that's what you called yourselves."

"Yep." Draikor let out a small smile.

"I imagine they're finding things more difficult without you." Vette sighed and carefully held her thighs.

"They're fine, those guys are survivors."

"What does Reclaimer mean?" Vette's face began to brighten more.

"We took back what belonged to our people. Twi'lek treasures stolen from Ryloth and our colonies."

"Many stolen by the Empire I imagine." Draikor's smug smile making Vette shake her head.

"Uhhg. We focused more on pirates, Hutts, rich jerks who see our history and culture as something they can take for themselves." Passion growing in Vette in a manner that almost excited Draikor.

"Who else was in your Reclaimers?"

"Taunt was our best tracker. I'm ok, but she could find anything anywhere. Plasma-jack was our leader, the one who organized us. Then there's Flash, our muscle. Not as strong as you of course." Vette held her hands up defensively while Draikor gave an amused nod.

"But that was my family for a long time. You say family is essential, tell me about yours." Draikor kept his head aimed forward but glanced his eyes back at Vette.

"My family?"

"Sith have families right, or are the rumors true that you crawl out of dark holes in space." Vette saw Draikor's glare.

"Just a rumor I heard."

Draikor took a deep breath. Vette noticing a great amount of resistance across his face.

"I have a family. My mother is Darth Kovourus and my father Darth Malice." Vette's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Darth Malice! As in the Sith who killed Chancellor Derra?!"

Draikor nodded in a less than eager manner.

"Ok, well that's uh, something. So do you have any siblings?" Draikor slowly nodded.

"My brother Skageps is the oldest, then there's my older sister Drachie."

"What are they like?"

Draikor sat back a little and kept his hands on the armrests.

"Skageps was elevated to Darth by the Dark Council a month or so before I became an apprentice. Drachie is a lord. They're both married to prominent true Sith and have several children.

"Awww, you have nieces and nephews."

"Yes, many. My parents and siblings are all prominent members of the Red Reaper too." Vette could feel certain fatigue in Draikor's tone talking about his family.

"Well, it's good to know you have a family…..Do you love them?" Draikor now finally turned his head back to Vette almost suspiciously.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Easy, I was just…."

"Of course I love my family. Blood is everything."

"Huh, I just-"

"Thought perhaps I killed my siblings in an effort to prove I was the strongest."

"Well, Sith do have a reputation for such things." Vette holding her hands up.

"Officially it's against the law for Sith to kill other Sith."

"Officially." Vette nearly chuckled.

"Say what you want. I love my family." Vette's amused expression faded into sincerity. The fatigue across Draikor's face still persisting but in a different manner.

"You didn't think Sith were capable of love."

"Well." Vette sounding more than nervous with a mirrored expression.

"Hate is a powerful weapon, but passion is integral to the Sith and the Dark Side. Love is passion, Sith who cuts themselves off from love deny a portion of the Dark Side."

Vette smiled again.

"Maybe there is more to you people than conquering and killing." Draikor smirked with renewed amusement.

While they traversed hyperspace, Draikor and Vette both looked at another encoded treasure map. Draikor eventually took break to further train in the techniques Lord Galall started him on. Vette similarly went to the cargo bay and worked on her close quarters shooting skills.

Within five hours, they reached their destination. Back in the cockpit, the two gazed upon the convoy near an Imperial refueling station. The station was set up in deep space without any visible planets or mass in sight.

The Fury flew closer to the convoy as it left the space station. The convoy itself was comprised of a dozen or so merchant class vessels of varying size. The ships were escorted by three dreadnaught class cruisers and five Termis class heavy-corvettes. A few tie-interceptor MK-IIIs could be seen patrolling around the convoy.

A hologram appeared before Draikor and Vette of a Chiss in a naval officer's uniform.

"Draikor I presume, we appreciate you answering our call to arms. I'm Rear Admiral Burrok, commanding officer of this task force. I'm transmitting coordinates for you to wait with the others who arrived. Once the trap is sprung I will issue further orders."

Draikor eased his ship into position between two freighters. Around their position, Draikor could see two other Fury-interceptors and a pair of D5-Mantis patrol craft. Draikor felt a tickle of excitement and interest seeing the craft, knowing they were commonly used by Mandalorian ace-pilots.

Vette began to notice the coordinates Admiral Burrok provided kept them away from a large open area between the freighters and dreadnoughts. Their position kept them hidden from any ships coming from outside the convoy. However, the amount of space between the ships in the center.

"Huh, I've seen plenty of convoys like this before. Normally they aren't this spread out to avoid piracy."

"The ships are in a mostly tight formation." Draikor aiming his hand out at the rest of the fleet.

"I guess, but look at the center. Ships in a convoy this spread out can get separated and swarmed by pirates. It's a common tactic." Draikor peered back at Vette.

"I thought you were just a smuggler." Vette began to look around evasively.

"Well, you know. Smugglers and pirates often work together. You learn how they operate."

"Convoy move out and prepare for light speed jump." They heard over the unencrypted com-link.

Draikor eased the ship forward with the other interceptors. Each ship doing its best to avoid being visible to those outside the convoy.

"We're clear of the refueling station. Entering hyperspace lane now. Set your navi-computers and prepare for hyperspa-"

"Contact left! Contact left!" A piercing force bellowed over the com channel. Vette looked on their scopes and saw the terminal light up with spacecraft.

Outside the cockpit, Draikor witnessed the Smuggler's Alliance fleet emerge. Dozens of fighter craft of varying quality and origin appeared. Skipray gunboats, A-Wing MK-Is, and Sabaoth class starfighters.

The larger ships mirrored the fighters, old interceptor-frigates, freighters modified with heavier weapons, and even a Sabaoth defender leading them.

These vessels furiously swarmed over the convoy. The fighters and gunboats moving fast towards the freighters while the larger ships concentrated their efforts on holding the dreadnoughts' and corvettes' attention.

"Hold until ordered." Burrok said over the com channel.

Draikor's adrenaline began to grow upon seeing the smuggler vessels drift closer and closer to their position. His hand nearly shook in anticipation watching the patrol of Tie-Interceptors attempt to keep the Smuggler ships back.

Several of the fighters managed to break through the patrol and move straight for one of the freighters.

Draikor finally boosted his ship forward with the other interceptors. He could sense the shock and fear inside the smuggler pilots upon the emergence of Draikor and the others. The Fury's targeting system lit up with the image of an A-wing.

Draikor furiously pushed down on the triggers. The Fury's cannons lightning up with deep-blue plasma bolts surging forward into the A-Wing. Draikor could see what little shields the fighter had shatter whilst the plasma burned through its hull. The ship eventually breaking apart into burning debris.

The nearby Skiprays and Sabaoth fighters falling victim to the Sith and Mandalorian pilots beside Draikor. The remaining smuggler and pirate fighters scrambling away. Draikor and the other support craft began a fierce pursuit.

Draikor banked hard to keep a pirate Sabaoth in his targeting system. However, the manner in which he moved the ship nearly jerked Vette out of her seat. The twi'lek held onto the sides of her chair while terror screamed across her face.

Draikor furiously opened fire, the plasma bolts screaming through space. However, the fighter performed a series of evasive maneuvers. Draikor's frustration racked across his face upon his inability to hit the fighter.

The rage inside the true Sith rose ever steadily, particularly upon seeing the skipray gunboat and A-wings fall prey to other Sith and Mandalorian pilots around him. Vette nervously watched the rest of the battle go around them. Finally getting on her portion of the controls and firing a concussion missile.

The missile glided elegantly through the air, matching the pirate's flight path until making contact with his engines. Vette let out a heavy breath until she saw his furious expression.

"I knew you had him, I just thought I'd make room for your future kills. Draikor remained silent while turning back to the battle. The freighters and merchant vessels moved closer together around the dreadnoughts.

Draikor carefully moved alongside the freighters to avoid crossfire from the dreadnoughts and friendly TIEs. The Sith desperately looked for more hostile fighters. However, he saw any near his assigned position were dispatched by the other interceptors.

Draikor longed to pursue the gunboats and fighters while they moved back to the outside of the convoy. However, his guidance from Burrok was to remain within the center of the convoy. Draikor had to trust the admiral had a plan.

He kept his position alongside the other interceptors. Keeping away from the marked open space.

"Cruisers Skyrack and Tukata en route." Draikor's adrenaline nearly ignited in passion upon seeing a pair of imperial cruisers exited hyperspace around the smuggler's fleet in a pincer movement.

The cruisers were less than half the size of a Resurgent but kept the triangular shape with the bridge of an old imperial class star destroyer.

However, Draikor's excitement was abruptly ended by a violent shaking of his ship. The shield gauge flashed red for a moment as he saw their power drop to sixty-percent.

"We've got a tail!" Two A-Wings and a Sabaoth pirate fighter kept tight on their back. Each fighter losing their plasma relentlessly into the Sith intercepter.

"Blasted pirates, hang on." Vette looked visibly sick as Draikor attempted series of maneuvers to avoid the fire. The Fury flying around one of the freighters with hard banks and tight U-turns. However, despite Draikor's efforts, the interceptor continued to take fire. Sweat beginning to trickle down his back upon seeing their shields go down.

The ship shook again upon taking two more hits. An alert going off with a small bursting sound coming from the back of the ship.

"Fear not sir I will suppress the damage!" TC bellowed from further back. One of the Mandalorians attempted to move in and assist. But two Skipray gunboats drew his attention away. Vette closed her eyes and slowly exhaled upon seeing this.

"Look I know you trained and this is your ship. But since our lives are on the line, could maybe I try for a bit?" Draikor's grip nearly broke the controls.

"Go!" Vette smiling upon seeing control transfer to the co-pilot seat.

"Hang on!" Draikor now sat back upon feeling the Fury perform a very efficient U-turn. Draikor's eyes almost widening upon seeing how smooth her turn was. The three pirates seemed taken back by this maneuver. Their delayed response giving Draikor time to open up on them and destroy the two A-wings.

The Sabaoth pirate attempted to bank away, but Vette quickly locked on and blew him apart with another missile.

"I've got the controls, you've got the guns!" Vette's earlier fear replaced by sheer enthusiasm. Draikor reluctantly swallowed his pride and kept Vette on the controls. The twi'lek moved very efficiently through the convoy, easily getting a pair of A-wings into targeting range for Draikor to sweep up the smuggler vessels.

"Alert! This is freighter Kerrik! We've been cut off from the convoy! Smuggler interceptor incoming on our rear!"

"Look!" Draikor focused down their scopes and saw a trio of skipray gunboats rake a lone freighter with their bombs. At the same time, a pirate interceptor tore into its engines with turbo lasers and missiles.

The combined fire tore through the hull of the freighter's rear. Two of the engines coming apart into scrap metal with a sizable explosion raking the armor of the freighter.

"They're trying to board us! We need support and we need it now!"

"Interceptors on our way!"

"Sith we have proton torpedoes, cover us and we'll take out the interceptor." One of the Mandalorians grunted over the com channel.

Draikor turned to Vette who moved their interceptor in line with the others.

"Oh boy, hang on!" Draikor's face nearly erupted in angst upon seeing the skipray unleash a barrage of fire towards them. Vette began a series of barrel rolls with the other interceptors. Despite her efforts, a few blasts from the gunboats and pirate cruiser's turrets landed.

Draikor held tightly onto his seat upon feeling the restored shields buckle under the fire. However, fortunately for the interceptors, the Fury's took the brunt of the fire.

As Draikor held on, he almost instinctively reached out around him with the force. Draikor felt Vette's presence even greater now. But not just Vette's, the flow Siths', the Mandalorians' and even the pirates. He could sense their metal states and stamina, feel their thoughts and decisions.

The true Sith shook his head to focus back on the figures before him.

He finally grinned again upon seeing the skiprays enter his targeting array.

"I have you now." He pressed down on the triggers releasing the Fury's plasma. To his delight, two of the skiprays fell victim while the third one and any fighter escorts were taken down by the other Fury interceptors.

With the way clear, Draikor and Vette eagerly watched the Mandalorian craft unleash their proton torpedoes into the interceptor's side.

The shields melted under the sheer volume of torpedoes which collided into it. Vette now veered their ship away from the fireball of plasma which erupted into the side of the pirate interceptor. With the pirate vessel nearly torn in half. The disabled freighter turned whatever guns it had on the ship.

"We're safe for now. We appreciate the help."

Vette guided their interceptor beside the others back towards the convoy center.

"Hold up, hyperspace activity detected. Something big too, incoming!" Draikor and Vette nearly froze in place when they saw a monster of a ship emerge from hyperspace. An immense sphere surrounded by a colossal ring. Lucrehulk carrier before them had a series of modifications across it.

Guns and other augments decorating the ship's surface. The menacing size of the ship only dwarfed by the wave of fighters and gunboats which now emerged from the hangers.

Draikor grit his teeth and tightened his fist while Vette slowed her breathing.

"At last, you reveal yourself. Captain Canady move in with the interceptors! Don't let them escape!" Burrok nearly shouted over the com channel.

"Woah!" Draikor saw Vette's nearly dumbstruck expression upon turning back to the open area in the convoy center.

Draikor's face soon captured the same awe upon seeing an interdictor cruiser emerge out of the darkness of space. It's gravity well generator powering up in a typhoon of blue energy around the center.

The interdictor did not emerge alone. Beside the Lucrehulk emerged a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer with two more heavy cruisers and four dreadnoughts finishing an encirclement around the rest of the smuggler fleet.

"Moving in on those fighters! We have it from here!" Another voice shouted.

The various freighters opened hidden hangers in their sides and released a swarm of TIE Phantom fighters.

From their position, Draikor and Vette simply watched the battle play out. Draikor much more than Vette enjoying the sight of their TIE Phantoms burn a path through the smuggler craft. Those who dispersed only found death at the hands of four heavy corvettes that lined their sides.

The Resurgent Destroyer opened up its fifteen-hundred turbo laser turrets upon the lucrehulk carrier. Despite the ship's immense size, the hurricane of blue plasma from the Resurgent burned the outer ring into nothing but debris. The center sphere soon following suit.

Within minutes, the Smuggler fleet was nothing but debris. The convoy now forming up around the Resurgent Star Destroyer.

Draikor and Vette saw a projection of Admiral Burrok appear beside Admiral Narcella.

"Admiral it's done. The Smuggler Alliance's fleet has been destroyed, your trap was a success." An all too confident and satisfied grin across Narcella's face.

"Outstanding execution Admiral Burrok. To those who offered their support, I greatly appreciate your time. You have done a tremendous service for the Empire today. Rest assured, you will be properly rewarded. Admiral, return your ships to Darvannis."

"At once Admiral."

Draikor nodded to Vette who punched in the coordinates.

"To Darvannis then." The Fury soon entering hyperspace with the rest of the fleet.

* * *

_Author's note_

_And thus, the Dromund Kaas portion ends, No Balmora in this version_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy

* * *

Draikor and Vette eased out of hyperspace with the rest of the convoy. Their Fury now soaring towards that planet ahead.

"Darvannis." Draikor said while gazing at the world before them. From orbit, they could see the desert world. Sand and rocky mountains covering most of the surface with two colossal seas near the southern end.

Surrounding the planet was an immense blockade. Two orbital space stations served as centers for a fleet of eleven Resurgent class Star Destroyers backed up by dozens of cruisers, dreadnoughts, and support corvettes.

Many of the support vessels were spread out among dozens of smaller checkpoint stations where flights of TIE interceptors guided merchant freighters to and out of the system.

Draikor and Vette were almost taken back by not only the sheer number of merchant vessels passing through but the number of Imperial ships present.

"That's a lot of ships for this dustball. Have you seen this many ships outside of Dromund Kass for a world like this? " Vette trying to count all of the warships.

Draikor shook his head. Normally Imperial planets might be guarded by a squadron lead by a heavy cruiser. Or perhaps a task force with one or two Resurgent class dreadnoughts at the lead. More important worlds might have two or even three task forces guarding them.

However, with the ship's under admiral Burrok returning to the blockade, Draikor realized that all of Seventh Fleet was present. Standard fleets were generally posted at various stations like Vaiken Spacedock at strategic locations. It was rare to see a standard fleet guard a single planet unless it was of utmost importance.

A hologram of Admiral Burrok appeared before the two after the projector went off.

"Welcome to Darvannis, your clearance has already been approved so you may land whenever you're ready. Admiral Narcella's reward will be given once you land. We thank you again for the part you played our fight against the Smuggler's Alliance. I'm certain Governor Challus would appreciate your help on the surface."

Draikor eased further back into his chair.

"My master requires my attention in other matters." The Chiss carefully nodded.

"Understood, however, your piloting skills are quite impressive sir. We may have need of you again if you ever find the time." The admiral vanished with Draikor's frustration rising. Vette saw his fists balling up and the rage boil into his temples.

"You weren't really that bad, I mean experience is key to-" Draikor's expression silenced Vette.

"Let's go." Draikor entering in the landing coordinates for the planet into the autopilot. The two joined TC around the larger holo-terminal.

"Give me a moment master, there we are."

The hologram of Darth Baras appeared before the Sith and his companions.

"Master I've arrived at Darvannis." Baras slowly nodding.

"Good, your first target awaits you below, Commander Jun Sato of the Republic Navy's Special Operation Forces."

Draikor's eyes became fixed on Baras's even closer upon hearing this.

"Tell me more about him."

"Sato is the commander of Black Squadron. Over the years he has provided me with invaluable information on the Republic Navy's Special Operations Forces. To the Republic, he's nothing short of a hero thanks to my brilliance. I will admit that Sato's loss will be a great blow, but it must be done." Despite Baras's words, Draikor felt no empathy in his master's voice.

"Where will I find him?"

"One of my officers is currently stationed on Darvannis. Lieutenant-Commander Malavai Quinn. He will provide you with all the support required. Report back when Sato is dead."

The hologram vanished, leaving Draikor and Vette to contemplate their task.

"That's certainly a lot to go on." Vette said while shaking her head.

"This Quinn will likely have more details. He better have them." Draikor's tone making Vette smirk a little in amusement thinking about him terrifying an Imperial officer.

Draikor and Vette returned to the cockpit where they saw the plant's surface become clearer. The vast deserts occasionally weaved with patches of lakes and palm trees. A number of small settlements were built near these sources of water.

Deeper in the desert they could also see colossal mining facilities built into the rock formations or open desert. The convoys moving from the mines had unusually large escorts around them, on their way back to the larger cities.

Their destination was a great city built near the edge of the southwestern sea. The architecture of the city seemed to resemble that of Kaas city. Similarly, the city seemed fortified with large walls, autocannons, and shield generators.

Draikor set the ship down inside the spaceport's nearest available hanger.

"Alright, let's go." Vette followed Draikor out of the ship where they saw a naval ensign waiting for them with a datapad in hand and a few droids.

"Apprentice Draikor, welcome to Darvannis. On behalf of Admiral Narcella, we have your reward. Twenty-thousand Imperial credits, as well as an upgrade to your ship's shields."

Draikor slowly nodded before turning to TC.

"Oversee the installation."

_"Of course master, I exist to serve." _

* * *

Draikor and Vette made their way out of the hanger. The two passing by hundreds of merchants and freighter crewmen as they did. Upon reaching the streets, Draikor found himself nearly swept up by the swarms of merchants traversing the streets.

Draikor was surprised by the number of non-humans among the merchants. However, unlike Malgus's flagship, the aliens were limited to merchants, crewman, and slaves. Any Imperials walking the street were human. Save a few Chiss agents and True Sith overseers among the many Sith inquisitors patrolling alongside the stormtroopers and navy troopers.

The stormtroopers' armor was colored in a desert pattern of camouflage with some wearing green wrappings around their necks and backs.

Vette tried not to dwell on the slaves she passed. The twi'lek noticing the many alien merchants paying little mind to the alien servants. Each seemed focused on their work or pleasure.

Despite the militarized nature of the city, the streets were also brightened by cantinas, theaters, and pleasure clubs. Many of the merchants and off duty Imperials losing themselves in the dazzling distractions.

Draikor could sense the greed and overeagerness around the merchants. Large cargo haulers carried vast sums of exotic goods. Others brought immense hauls of glittering gold. The sheer quantity of the lustrous metal nearly making Vette lose herself upon watching the bars get unloaded from one of the mining transports.

"Let's go."

Draikor was begging to understand why an entire Fleet was stationed in orbit. Eventually, they reached the Imperial Headquarters. The naval troopers coming to attention upon seeing Draikor approach.

"Sir, may we help you?"

Draikor nodded at the Lieutenant.

"I must see Lieutenant-Commander Quinn."

"Of course sir, right this way." The lieutenant led them through the headquarters building past many intelligence officers and naval troopers. Many of the Imperials glanced at Vette upon passing by her. However, she noticed most seemed less off-put by her presence than on Kaas.

Finally, they reached an office guarded by two navy troopers. Both came to attention upon seeing Draikor pass them. Vette smirking at the men while passing.

"At ease." The imperials scowling at her in frustration.

Inside the office was a pair of Imperials. One was a naval officer in a well-maintained uniform. His skin was fair, his eyes a deep blue, and his hair a deep black. The hair was very well groomed with a light shadow around his chin.

The second Imperial was a bit older. His skin more worn and his hair graying. The man's stomach came out in a portly manner. However, his uniform and personal appearance were even more maintained than the standing officer.

The office mirrored the man's appearance. A well-ironed imperial banner rested on the wall behind him. A stack of gold bars rested on the desk in a perfectly aligned fashion beside two data pads. The walls and desk to clean they brightened up the room with the light reflecting off them.

"Two of the convoys arrived unhindered, but the third lost two carts to the insurgents." The older imperial clasped his hands while exhaling.

"A marked improvement at the very least."

"Commander Quinn." The black haired man now noticed Draikor and immediately snapped to attention.

"Apprentice Draikor sir! Darth Baras informed me you'd arrive soon. Lieutenant-Commander Malavai Quinn at your service." The man spoke in an incredibly efficient and disciplined manner.

"Ahhh welcome." The older man now standing up with an elated expression.

"Governor Challus at your service sir. Darth Baras has already honored me with Commander Quinn and his delightfully effective service. Now he sends his own apprentice to aid in our endeavors."

Draikor could sense the excitement inside Challus, however, Quinn felt harder to get a read on. The officer's emotions kept in tight check.

"I need a rundown of the situation here."

"Of course. Are you aware of the importance of Darvannis, sir?" Draikor glanced down at the neat pile of gold bars on Challus's desk.

"I knew it's become quite a lucrative planet for us. Though I wasn't aware of just how lucrative." Challus slowly nodded with an all too satisfied expression. Vette looking all to irked by his demeanor.

"That's putting it lightly. This planet was once the home of the Smuggler's Alliance. The parasites used it's strategic location between multiple hyperspace lanes to hinder our supply and merchant fleets during the last war." Challus sat back down and clasped his hands together.

"However, after taking the planet we saw it's potential as a source of income. Every merchant vessel that passes through here provides us with additional tax and tariff revenue. The newly opened up hyperspace lanes and their ease have attracted so many. Proper governance and security have turned this dustball into a goldmine."

Draikor almost smirked.

"Figuratively and literally." Challus nearly broke out into laughter.

"Indeed, those wretched smugglers never knew that they had entire mountains of gold and platinum hidden under their noses." The all too crisp and high-end voice of Challus nearly made Vette walk out of the room.

"Governor Challus has done a remarkable job here. His administration is responsible for the wealth accumulated here. The wealth from Darvannis alone has funded the creation of Seventh and Ninth Fleets. " Quinn remarked with a slight nod.

Challus's earlier gravitas was replaced by fierce aggression. Draikor almost impressed by the level of hatred he could sense inside the governor.

"Yes, unfortunately, the Republic and their wretched criminal allies have only resentment and jealousy for our prosperity. They encouraged those smuggler scum to leech off of our wealth and frighten the merchants away! I suppose we should have expected as much from a government founded by terrorists and radical rebels."

Challus's fiery expression seemed eased upon seeing another alien enter the office. The Alien was a green-skinned twi'lek man. The slave didn't have a shock collar on much to Vette's pleasant surprise. However, she did notice the man was very clean and his clothes all too revealing.

The twi'lek carried a tray of wine glasses and offered one to Challus. Draikor could sense no trace of Challus's earlier rage whilst he gazed at the twi'lek and took the first glass.

"Thank you very much Turron." Challus stroking the twi'lek's skin with a different tone in his voice.

Draikor noticed Vette's nearly horrified expression with an amused smirk.

"My lord." The twi'lek offered Draikor a cup only to be turned away.

Challus now saw Vette's passive-aggressive expression. Her fingers nearly tapping the holsters on her waist.

"Is she your slave?"

Vette crossed her arms while Draikor merely gazed back with steel in his face. Quinn watching this very closely.

"No, she's my fire support." Vette now giving an appreciative gaze back at Draikor.

Challus slowly nodded.

"My apologies then. Here, have this." Vette nearly jumped when Challus tossed her one of the hand-sized gold bars on his desk. Her mouth opened but words didn't come out.

"I insist, a man can only have so much money before he becomes obsessed with it. There are far more important things." Challus looking back at his twi'lek servant.

"Thanks." Vette eagerly putting the gold in her bag.

"Governor, now that Draikor has been informed of the situation here I would like to speak to him on military matters." Quinn's disciplined gaze met with a slow nod from Challus.

"Yes, may you find good fortune here."

Draikor left the office with Quinn. Vette sighing a bit realizing they'd be working with this officer. Quinn led them to a planning room with two other intelligence officers. One locking the door behind them as they entered.

"Forgive the secrecy, sir. But Darth Baras gave us strict instructions on talking about his spies. No one can know about them, not even others within the Empire." Draikor nodded, though not in agreement. The true Sith trying to hide his frustration, particularly knowing why Baras might hide such information from other Imperials.

"Let's skip any further pleasantries commander."

"Lieutenant-Commander sir." Draikor nearly glared at Quinn who kept his military bearing.

"I'm not at that rank yet sir."

"Oh boy." Vette rubbing her temples. Draikor, on the other hand, was almost impressed by the man's courage and stalwart bearing.

"But you're right, we have work to do." Quinn led Draikor to a projected map of the surrounding areas.

"Commander Sato has provided us with invaluable information on our enemies movements. Unfortunately, to maintain his cover he's been unable to provide us with his current location or make direct contact with us. Fortunately his last data-drop has given us the means to find him." Draikor's eyes gazed upon a few enhanced images of supply convoys.

"Sato's Intel has confirmed that the Smuggler's alliance plans on attacking these convoys." Draikor carefully stroked his chin.

"Attacking three at once? Quite bold of them." Quinn shook his head.

"Not bold sir. Simply one of their tactics. They attack two with smaller forces as a distraction while a third and larger force attacks the last convoy to pillage supplies. Thus far countering them has proven difficult as we have no idea which attack is the main force."

Draikor slowly smiled with rising eagerness.

"Until now." He noticed a similarly eager, but more professional smile emerge on Quinn's face followed by a nod.

"Sato has also informed us a fire-team from Black Squadron is supporting them." Draikor's excitement turned to astonishment.

"Republic forces directly attacking us. They are getting bold….I like it." His excitement returning in force. Quinn slowly projected another image of a rocky canyon.

"Using Sato's intel as well as other collected intelligence I've managed to estimate one of the Alliance's strongholds is somewhere in the Belvok pass. It's unlikely Commander Sato is there, but I believe one of his Lieutenants is. If we could seize this officer's com-link we could trace the signal to Sato's main base."

Draikor slowly nodded.

"So we wait for them to attack this convoy and then follow them back to their base." Quinn nodded with Draikor soon following suit.

"A sound plan Lieutenant-Commander. Leave this to us."

"All due respect sir, I won't just be leaving it to you." Draikor turned back to Quinn with interest.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I shall be joining you in this endeavor." Quinn's response surprised the apprentice. Though in a good way.

"Uh yeah, it might be better if you stay here. Give us moral support over the com channel." Vette nearly pleaded to Draikor.

"I always ensure my missions are completed. If I'm not present and something goes wrong, I would only have myself to blame." Draikor slowly approached the commander and stared fiercely into his eyes. Quinn maintaining his stance and bearing despite Draikor's presence.

"Let's hope you don't become a liability."

* * *

Over an hour later, Draikor and Vette waited inside a supply train's cargo haulers. The train soared over the sand dunes below. The train consisted of seven cargo cars connected by energy cables to the main engine hauler.

Vette looked out the windows at four Imperial speeder bikes flew alongside the train. A few engineers worked on the cars outer walkways with two dozen security droids.

Vette tried to relax and adjust the sights on her pistols. She glanced over at Draikor who held his arms out while channeling his hatred. The fury rising on his face in preparation for battle might have frightened Vette before, but now it did little to bother her.

Across from them Vette also noticed Quinn beside a team of Navy troopers. The Lieutenant-Commander was now adorned in the dark-gray and black armor of Imperial Marines. Like Vette, Quinn prepared the sight on his blaster pistol.

The cold and efficient demeanor of Quinn was more than off-putting to her. Vette's expression remaining all too suspicious.

"Sir! We've heard from the other convoys, the Alliance has begun their attack."

Quinn nodded.

"Ready yourselves." Draikor opened his eyes and drew his lightsaber, Vette snatching her pistols from their holsters. The four speeder bikes pulled back just out of range. Draikor and the others prepared themselves.

Draikor allowing his anticipation for the battle to fuel his lust for the upcoming battle. However, his concentration was nearly broken by the car rocking after an explosion.

Vette looked back outside and saw a force of speeders swarming around the train. The engineers dashed inside the cars as fast as they could while the security droids blasted at the incoming smugglers.

Those aboard the speeders returned fire with blasters and thermal detonators. Many of the security droids were dismantled by the Smuggler's attack as well as a few engineers. Finally, the attackers began to set down on the train.

Draikor tightened the grip on his lightsaber upon hearing the footsteps get closer.

"Ok, we're clear blow the couplings and let's get the hell out of here." One of the smuggler's said from the other side of the door.

Draikor opened the door to see two aliens preparing to plant explosives around the cars connecting couplings. The smugglers were barely able to react upon seeing Draikor as a wave of force energy blew them over the edge and through the power couplings.

A nearby trandoshan smuggler saw this and furiously opened up on the true Sith. Draikor's lightsaber easily caught the incoming blaster bolts and cleared the way for him to slice the lizard man in two.

Two aqualish smugglers came from the side walkway, one with a single blaster in hand while the other had dual pistols while crouching behind a deployable cover.

The two aliens brought forth everything they had against Draikor. Sprays of blaster bolts, charged blasts, and thermal detonators bore down on the true Sith. Draikor felt his rage and excitement flare. His lightsaber managed to keep most of the blaster bolts at bay while his offhand directed any explosive away.

However, a few stray bolts raked the sides of his arms and legs. His armor managing to absorb most of the physical damage. The pain still seeped inside his nerves. The agony only fueling his passion.

With their attention forced on Draikor, Vette somersaulted beside Draikor with her guns raised. In two precise shots, the aliens dropped to the alway floor.

Across the train, Draikor and Vette could hear the rest of their Navy troopers emerge from cars to engage the attacking Smugglers. As another speeder swooped in to drop off more Smugglers, Draikor's gathered rage was released.

He thrust his hand at the speeder and sent it tumbling into a rock formation. Four weequay smugglers emerged from where the speeder had hovered. Two barely able to draw their weapons before Draikor's blade found a new home burning through their flesh.

The second pair nearly jumped away to avoid the Sith warrior's blade but found no safe haven from Vette's spray of blaster bolts.

When Draikor rose up fully he spotted several more alien smugglers get gunned down by four Navy troopers emerging from the car. One of the troopers waved to Draikor and Vette.

"Sir the car is clea-" Vette nearly yelped upon seeing a blaster bolt tip through the man's head.

The other three quickly turned to the direction of the fire but were brought down just as quickly. The intensity across Draikor's expression only growing in ferocity upon seeing his men gunned down.

"Look!" Vette pointing above the car where Draikor saw their new enemy. Three men and two women soared on jetpacks. They wore dark-tan combat uniforms with lighter tan armor over their chests and shoulders. Their faces were covered by breathing masks and black goggles with rectangular helmets over their heads.

The lead navy spec-ops trooper drew two pistols with his squamates following his example.

All five soared around Draikor and Vette. Spreading their fire from as many directions as possible. Draikor attempted to keep each blaster bolt back, but the magnitude and scale of the fire made it all too difficult to focus on any of the operators specifically.

Vette did her best to evade the fire but was mostly forced to keep behind Draikor and his lightsaber. Draikor felt as if he might crack his teeth in annoyance. He attempted to knock them off balance with blows of force energy, but their jetpacks allowed them to recover almost immediately.

More of the blaster bolts began to find their mark. One hitting his shoulder while the other hit just above his waist. But even his own pain did not match what would come. Vette now cried out in agony as a blaster bolt burned into her thigh.

"Ahhhh!" Draikor reached out with hatred across his expression.

One of the operators now yelped feeling the bones in his hands break apart along with the blaster in his hands. In another swift motion, Draikor nearly embedded the pantoran into the side of the car. A gruesome cracking noise following the impact.

Without wasting a moment, Draikor charged through the air, coming down into the leader with his lightsaber. The human man convulsed upon feeling the burning sensation of the lightsaber through his abdomen.

Before Draikor could get back to Vette, another operator slammed herself into Draikor as hard as she could. The twi'lek woman attempted to pistol whip Draikor only to find a starfighter crash of a punch from Draikor. The blow nearly lifted the woman off the ground and sent her pistol over the side.

Despite this, the operator came right back with an agile kick. Unfortunately for her, Draikor caught the blow with ease and struck down with his second fist. The twi'lek crying like a dying beast upon feeling her femur break.

Meanwhile, Vette nearly crawled into cover against the barrage of fire coming from the remaining operators. The twi'lek woman breathed heavily and struggled to put any pressure on her leg. Vette's breathing increased rapidly with the anxiety of everything around her.

She raised her pistols towards her front and side in anticipation. However, a pair of precise blasts struck one of the operators in his chest and forehead. The last operator furiously turned with Vette to Commander Quinn who carefully moved towards them with his blaster raised.

When the operator unleashed her barrage of fire, Quinn dove across the deck and simultaneously hurled a flash-bang. The small device shattered the operator's senses long enough for Quinn to put a blaster bolt through her neck.

Vette finally slowed her breathing. She nearly closed her eyes while sitting back against the wall of the car.

"Hold still." Quinn said kneeling down beside the twi'lek before injecting her leg with a syringe of bacta.

"Ahhhh." The young twi'lek feeling the pain in her leg slowly fade away.

"Back on your feet now." Vette rolled her eyes before seeing Draikor return. Draikor had admiration across his face with a slight nod.

"Not bad Quinn."

"I do my best sir." The Imperial speeder bikes returned with a storm of fire. Two of the Smuggler speeders were caught up in this storm and brought down in heaps of fire.

"Sir look!" Quinn pointing to the remaining Smuggler speeders trying to escape. The naval officer tossed Draikor a tracking beacon. With the force as a guide, Draikor ensured the beacon found its mark on the bottom of the nearest speeder.

The Sith apprentice slowly lowered his arm seeing the craft vanish while Quinn slowly walked up beside him.

"Now we merely wait."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Draikor stood around a hologram projector with Quinn and Vette. Despite the injection of bacta, her leg still felt a bit tender. The young twi'lek occasionally rubbing where she had been hit.

Draikor and Quinn saw the beacon light up a portion of the rock formations on the map.

"Yes, this does match the vicinity of their attack origins." Draikor tightened the grip on his lightsaber with a longing face.

"Prepare an attack force."

"Already done sir, we must move quickly to ensure they cannot evacuate." Quinn zoomed in on the location of the camp. It showed the facility built into one of the mountains.

"Destroying the camp is only a secondary objective, securing the Republic com-link is paramount. Therefore I suggest you allow the primary attack to be carried out by my men and me." Draikor saw Quinn point to a landing pad coming out of the mountain.

"This is the camp's main entrance and avenue of escape. If we draw their attention here, you and a smaller team could infiltrate through this service entrance and easily find our primary target."

Draikor shook his head.

"I will spearhead the attack. I'm no assassin, I'm a warrior." An excited grin emerging across his face while Vette almost playfully shook her head.

"Sir, with all due respect. I have carefully organized this attack after I learned you were coming. I've run the numbers and simulations. The mission has a far higher chance of success if it were carried out in this manner." Draikor's fierce expression attempted to bore through Quinn's composure.

However, the commander remained firm. Draikor disappointingly impressed by this. With a heavy sigh, Draikor slowly nodded.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Vette was stunned at Draikor's response. In fact, she was almost frightened by it.

"Sir, there's one more thing you should know." Quinine's expression remained disciplined, but his tone echoed with concern. This earned a renewed ferocity in Draikor's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Two days ago one of our agents who happened to be Sato's new handler, Tarrik was captured in an ambush. The attackers originated from this vicinity, thus I believe he's being held here." Draikor stroked the tendrils on his face.

"He knows Sato's secret. He must be rescued then?"

"We must do whatever is necessary to ensure he cannot reveal Sato's secret." Draikor's fierce expression turning to near admiration upon hearing the cold and ruthlessness in Quinn's voice.

"Wow, subtle." Vette chuckled. Her comment finally breaking Quinn's discipline in the form of an irritated look.

"I'll keep that in mind." Within twenty minutes, Draikor and Vette rode inside an imperial speeder just outside of the Belvok pass. Behind them were a pair of navy troopers loading their weapons with energy cells.

Vette saw the focused expression across Draikor's face with slight concern.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I was a bit surprised is all, that you just agreed with this uptight commander's plan. I thought you'd insist to do it your way." Draikor sighed.

"I'd very much like to, but Quinn's plan has a reason for it. I have to remember my purpose here. I can seek glory another day for the good of the Empire. I'm not my master." Draikor's response was a pleasant surprise for Vette.

Draikor noticed her motion towards the navy troopers behind them with a smirk. The two men saw Draikor's crushing stare and trembled.

"We heard nothing sir." Draikor looked back at the pass while Vette laughed to herself.

Draikor's senses lit up. The true Sith sensing fear and aggression in the rock formation followed by a large explosion.

Two TIE interceptors strafed the landing pad followed by plasma rockets from a trio of Imperial gunships.

The gunships were seventeen meters long and slightly trapezoidal in shape in a deep gray color. They had open sides with a hollowed center covered by a pair of slightly bent wings.

With the landing pad suppressed, Draikor and Vette could see Quinn emerge from a gunship with a squad of stormtroopers beside him. The rest of the gunships deployed squads of navy troopers and a pair of heavy assault droids.

Draikor stared longingly at the battle. The fierce exchange of blaster fire and rocket explosions nearly making him rethink the plan.

With a very reluctant expression, Draikor guided the speeder towards the hidden service entrance. With careful maneuvers, Draikor parked the speeder near a rusty platform.

"Come on then. We have work to do." Draikor nearly jumping out and slashed the door open with his lightsaber activating.

Vette followed close behind with the navy troopers. To say the halls of the camp were in lackluster condition would have been an understatement. The floors and metal panels on the wall rusted with a foul stench coming from their unwashed surfaces.

More than once Vette and the troopers nearly slipped on the gunk forming on the panels.

"Damn smugglers have no discipline." One of the troopers remarked.

Not a moment later, Draikor stopped them with his hand coming out to the side. He gazed around intensely at the space ahead of them, leaving his companions confused.

"I can sense you there smuggler scum. You cannot hide from a Sith." Draikor thrust his hand forward and revealed two human Smugglers directly in front of them. A man and a woman with now broken stealth field generators landed hard on the dirty floor.

Despite this, they managed to draw their weapons and bring them down on Draikor.

The Sith apprentice's lightsaber kept the bolts back, allowing Vette and the troopers to put the smugglers down with their own blaster bolts. Draikor carefully kept his lightsaber up as Vette came beside him.

"Sneaky, sense any more?" Draikor slowly shook his head before motioning them forward. As the four traversed the camp, they soon discovered Quinn's main attack was working well. They encountered practically no resistance aside from two or there more Smugglers. However, the aliens were taken completely by surprise and easily killed.

The rest of the rooms were filled with looted Imperial cargo containers, rusty droids, and old military rations.

"Where are you?" Draikor muttered in his search for the Republic officer.

They eventually came across a makeshift detention room with three empty cages. Draikor's frustration only grew upon seeing Tarrik was also missing. The bars on the cages began to bend with Draikor's rage exerted upon them.

The two navy troopers backed up in fright, but Vette carefully placed her hand on his shoulder with a comforting expression.

"We'll find them, don't worry." Draikor's frustration slowly began to subside, but then nearly vanished when he noticed an old terminal in the corner.

"Vette hack into that terminal." The twi'lek approached the rusted screen and began typing.

"Hold on, let me work my magic, and got it I'm in." A more enthusiastic smile returned to Draikor's face.

"Can you find anything about a Republic officer or Tarrik?"

"Hmm, nothing in particular about them. It looks like this terminal was used by this place's original builders, not the Smugglers." Draikor held his chin, refusing to give up just yet. That's when another idea came into his mind.

"Quinn is attacking the main hanger. Vette, does that terminal show any other hangers in this place?"

Vette's eyes lit up.

"I've got something." Within minutes, the four entered another hanger near the lower sections of the camp. Inside the hanger was a single quadjumper class transport with its ramp lowered.

They noticed a droid in the corner opening the hanger doors slowly as to not draw attention from the Imperials outside.

Draikor's smile returned full force upon his approach towards the ship. After walking up the ramp, he spotted another Republic naval spec-ops member. This man had an officer's insignia with cybernetic implants across his left temple.

Directly in front of him was a scrawny looking man in a ruffled Imperial uniform. Crippling fear ran through the small man's face while he languished in a cage.

"Looks like your interrogation will have to be on the road Imp." The Republic officer's voice amplified with a metallic undertone.

"I won't tell you anything." Tarrik's trembling statue doing little to convince his captor.

"I have ways of making you talk."

"You, you can't torture me. It violates your Republic's laws!"

The officer smiled.

"Spec-ops are given certain, privileges, particularly on battlefields like this one. Far away from government oversight." Tarrik's trembling nearly lead to him passing out.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you everything. I'm the handler for a spy in your ranks."

"How pathetic." Draikor's voice brought the officer to him at the ship's entrance.

"A Sith! No no!" Tarrik trying to back up only for the bars to keep him in place.

The officer rose up and faced Draikor with no fear across his face. Draikor similarly sensed almost nothing from this man. He had cleared been trained well to hide his emotions from Sith.

"Sith, here to take back your man. I don't think so, that Jedi's gonna have a field day with him when she arrives."

Vette and the navy troopers raised their weapons only to be met with a horrific smile from the officer. Draikor's eyes widened upon seeing two cloaked special operators reveal themselves. The man and woman clearly having the same training as the officer as Draikor hadn't sensed either of them.

The two gunned down the navy troopers beside Vette and nearly struck her. Luckily Draikor's lightsaber managed to shield his companion.

The officer hurled a small grenade near the ship entrance. Draikor held his hands out to keep the explosion back. Unfortunately, the force of the explosion still carried Draikor and Vette out of the ship.

"So long blood skin!" The officer laughed while his ship began to lift up.

Draikor's eyes now erupted in a fiery rage. He held his hands out towards the quadjumper's engines. The ship now shaking while Draikor struggled to hold it in place. The strain growing ever more evident with his almost trembling body.

"Get him!" The two operators came to the doorway and attempted to open up on Draikor. Instead, they were met by a surge of blaster fire from Vette. Her bolts forcing both operators away from the door.

Draikor's grunts turned to roars when he brought his fingers together. The quadjumper's engineers caved in on themselves and sent the ship straight down.

One of the operators stumbled out of the ship and became easy prey for Vette's pistols. The second rolled out and aimed carefully on the twi'lek. Vette narrowly avoided the fire. She began using her practiced close quarters gunfighting skills to fire while moving. The operator attempted the same, but Vette's fire found its mark first. Two bolts crashing into the man's unprotected stomach.

While this happened, Draikor charged inside the ship. The officer snatched another grenade only to see it fly away with his severed arm. His horrified screams cut short by another swift blow by Draikor's lightsaber.

With the officer dead, Draikor finally exhaled in satisfaction. He rummaged through the officer's corpse was delighted to find the com-link undamaged. With the emitter in his passion, Draikor now turned his attention to Tarrik who continued to tremble in his cage.

"Ok, so I sort of messed up. But it doesn't matter, cause you're here now right?" A pessimistic smile on his face.

Draikor stared intensely at the little man. Vette now coming in beside him.

"You broke so easily. What if you were captured again? What if a rival of Baras took you?"

"No! I wouldn't break, I swear!" Draikor turned to Vette. The young woman shook her head.

"I've seen his type before. Put any pressure on him and he'll crack like an egg."

"Don't listen to that alien trash! I'm solid I swear!"

Draikor's expression remained unmoved.

"I can't take that chance." With a swift stroke of his lightsaber, Tarrik was silenced.

The two made their way to the main hanger where they saw the aftermath of the battle. Plasma and laser burn marks littered the hanger with burning debris.

Over two dozen smugglers filled the hanger with five on their knees surrounded by navy troopers.

Quinn stood with his stormtroopers near a landed gunship. His conversation with the soldiers cut short upon seeing Draikor approach.

"Sir, there you are. The camp is secured, and your objectives?"

"Tarrik's secret's died with him and the Republic officer" Draikor proudly presenting the com-link.

"Yes! Outstanding sir! You're everything Darth Baras claimed you were." Quinn's face nearly lightning up as he took the communicator.

"However, we do have another problem. A Jedi is on her way here." Quinn's excitement turned to cold discipline.

"I see. We must act quickly then."

* * *

_Author's note_

_And thus we meet Quinn,_

_Someone asked why I chose Darvannis over Balmorra, personally, I preferred Balmorra with the Republic's side, as an Imperial I found it mostly boring. Darvannis in this story is loosely inspired by Egypt in the Roman Empire, and how it essentially bankrolled Rome for centuries after they took it over._

_as for further pokemon stories, unlikely unless Sword and Shield makes a serious comeback after Sun and Moon_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battle of Darvannis

* * *

Draikor and Vette sat beside each other in a private box within a colossal theater. Thousands of cushioned seats almost surrounded a great stadium with towering curtains raised the main stage

The seats were colored gold and black with the curtains a deep red. Those in the seats were adorned in elegant attire. Imperial officers, merchants, government officials, wealthy citizens, and Sith Lords all sat in attendance.

Draikor and Vette's private box wasn't as large as some of the other ones. However, it did give them larger seats with extra legroom. A small round table for drinks, and an elevated position for a better view.

Draikor was not wearing his Frenzied Instigator armor. But rather a pitch black tunic-like robe with a hooded cape being the main robe. Vette wore a red Sensuous dress. The same worn by many other women within the theater. The dress covering most of her torso and legs with her shoulder and upper chest revealed.

Draikor glanced at her with some amusement in his expression.

"I didn't think you'd wear something so, elegant."

"Ehhh, normally not, but we're here. May as well dress the part." A server probe floated in between the two. Its robotic arm dropping off and then filling two glasses.

"I didn't think you were into all this fancy stuff." Draikor chuckled while shaking his head.

"Bloodshed and action are what I live for. But if one cannot reap the benefits of their labor what good is it."

"I guess. Plus you have all that money from mom and dad, may as well use it." Vette smiling a little while taking a sip of her wine.

"I didn't use that money for this." Vette slowly turned to Draikor in confusion.

"You didn't?" He shook his head.

"That money is in storage. I used the money from Admiral Narcella after repairs to the ship."

"Why?"

"Because that money was earned." Vette began to understand and quickly dropped the matter.

"So what's this play called again?"

"The Tragedy of Symora and it's not just a play. It's history, our history." Vette looked back at the stage upon seeing the lights lower and the curtain raise. The chattering in the audience came to an abrupt silence.

The curtains began to rise to reveal the front of the stage. The back remaining concealed.

An orchestra before the stage began to play as hologram projectors and props made the stage appear as if it were Korriban. The sand and rocky mountains looking so convincing it nearly sent a shiver down Vette's spine. The twi'lek remembering her time there as a prisoner.

However, she noticed that the structures in the desert appeared much older. The houses made of stone with temples in the distant. The play actors appeared wearing much older attire of antiquity. The actors wore toga-like robes. Most were women and children.

The actors were all human, but love half were done up to appear as true Sith. The Sith people in this town performed their daily tasks. Butchering meat, forging metal and constructing new buildings.

Many of the children began to laugh and run towards a group of Sith warriors approaching from a landing ship. The warriors were adorned in bronze armor covering sections of their upper bodies. The warrior's appearing just as worn as their armor and weapons.

The tired Sith strolling back into the town.

The curtains lowered so that just a single house was shown. A Sith woman was inside the house cutting Tukata meat when two children ran past her.

"Mother! Papa's home! Papa's home!" The Sith woman turned to a very tired Sith Warrior approach the house. He put a glowing sword down and picked up the children in his arms.

A smile now emerged on the adult Sith woman's face. She wiped her hands clean and approached the warrior.

"Children, let me talk to your mother alone."

"But papa."

"Go, dinner's nearly ready." The woman said. Their children running inside.

"Tyrok you've returned." The woman hugged her husband while his tired and fearful expression remained.

"We've heard terrible rumors, tell me they're not true!" The warrior's expression remained.

"They're true, my dear Symora. Our armies are routed. Our fleet destroyed. Naga Sadow has abandoned us."

The woman took two deep breaths. Fear and angst running through her while looking back at her children.

"The war is over then. Our glorious conquests have failed." Symora stroking Tyrok's cheek. Failure and self-loathing in his face.

"We fought with the full power of the Dark Side behind us. With the Dark Lord of the Sith leading us. It wasn't enough. Now we can only wait until another Dark Lord rises to take Sadow's." Vette was nearly jumped by the sound of an explosion.

It sounded so real she almost reached for her blasters before remembering they weren't with her. Draikor chuckled seeing her fright. Vette giving him an annoyed look in return.

Projected rocks fell down around the house with Symora and Tyrok holding their arms up as if they were using the force to guide the rocks away.

"What's happening!" Another Sith covered in blood ran up.

"It's the Republic and the Jedi! They're attacking!" The two Sith now looking more than horrified.

"Impossible, our army is gone. They haven't asked us to surrender."

"They're killing everyone! Flee for your lives!" In horror, Symora screamed for her children to come out. Tyrok picking up his blade while tossing Symora a second blade.

"Stay close to us and hurry."

"Mother-"

"We're leaving now!" The curtains began to rise to reveal the town in flames. Projected ancient starcraft coming down and strafing the Sith people with several holograms of the Sith being turned to skeletons.

Vette was taken back by this. Horror and disbelief filling her eyes. She glanced over at Draikor. His face showed a subdued rage. However, it only got worse with what was next.

Violet shouts could be heard as more actors and projectors appeared. Ancient Republic soldiers of various species rushed in. The soldiers were adorned in white tunics with brass colored armor over them. Many held ancient blasters and electrospears.

Among the soldiers were early Jedi carrying protosaber props. The sabers being connected to power packs on their belts.

Whatever warriors were left tried to fight off the attackers but to no avail. Vette covered her mouth watching the soldiers and Jedi mercilessly slaughter every Sith in their path. Not the injured, pregnant mothers or children were spared.

The projected blood seeming so real Vette had to look away more than once. Many others in the crowd found similar reactions to watching the violence. The orchestra was playing a slow and tragic sounding song that complemented the massacre well.

Eventually, Tyrok stopped to face a group of Republic soldiers close behind. He cut them down one by one with his glowing sword. Many in the crowd now begging to cheer for him.

"Papa!"

"Tyrok!" The warrior turned with passion and fury on his face.

"Go! Take our children and run away!" Symora forcing her children ahead with great reluctance. Tyrok cut down a Jedi and two more soldiers before being overwhelmed.

Draikor tightened his grip seeing the warrior go down. Symora and her children reached a passageway blocked off by debris. Terror running through the children's' faces as they cried.

"Stay calm, we're going to be ok." Symora attempting to console them as she began to move the debris away with the force. The terrified cries of the children soon drowned out by an explosion above them from a republic fighter. Symora looked up at an avalanche of rocks falling towards them.

She furiously tried to hold the rocks back, but another explosion rocked the area in front of her. Vette covered her eyes while Draikor tightened his fist. The lights on the stage vanish while the curtains dropped. The music also stopped while many in the audience gasped.

When the curtains rose again and the lights returned, only ruins of the Sith settlement remained. Smoldering rocks and charred Sith corpses projected onto the stage. The projections so realistic it nearly nauseated Vette.

Draikor's eyes squinted while his face tried not to tremble. Vette soon realizing what was causing it. She looked down and saw the character Symora slowly rise while looking disoriented. She gazed around at the destruction around her and paced as if she were disoriented.

She eventually stopped at the boy of Tyrok with two dead Jedi beside him.

"Tyrok, Tyrok." She muttered, falling to her knees upon holding her husband's lifeless body. The tragic music began to return, only slower and deeper than before. Symora's pain only begging as she turned to the rocks and saw two bodies beneath them. With a furious pulse of force energy, she removed the rocks only to find her children beneath them.

Vette now covered her mouth while Draikor closed his eyes. Many in the audience tearing up or boiling in rage.

Symora's actress appeared to be drowning in her sorrow. Violent wails soon filled the entire theater. Her misery only highlighted by dark music. Symora clutching the bodies of her children. That was until the music became quieter. Enough for more footsteps to be heard.

Many the audience began to shout and curse in disgust upon seeing more republic soldiers appear.

"There's another one!" One shouted.

Symora lowered the bodies of her children. Projectors now making her eyes light up in yellow fury as a true Sith's would.

The music spiked up when Symora held her hands out. Projected force lightning turning the republic soldiers to ash.

More began to swarm around Symora. She reached out to retrieve her sword and her fallen husband's. With both swords, she mercilessly began cutting down the republic soldiers.

The audience now lighting up in cathartic hatred.

"Yes!"

"Kill those Republic dogs!"

"Avenge our people!" Vette and Draikor heard amongst the shouts. Vette noticed a similar expression upon Draikor's face seeing this carnage.

Symora cut down soldier after soldier. Her force lightning soon reaching the sky and brought down several fighters.

Despite her awe-inspiring vengeance, Symora's strength began to little under the mass of the Republic and Jedi's assault. In the final moments, she took as many of her attackers before falling. Upon her death, many in the audience began to tear up again.

The stage went black as the curtains lowered. However, Vette noticed excitement remain on Draikor's face. The twi'lek now even more curious as to what would happen next.

"And so, Symora fell to the genocide of our ancestors. But we would not go extinct." A booming narrator announced as the curtains raised again. It showed another burning Sith settlement with the survivors surrounded by Republic soldiers and Jedi.

Vette almost covered her eyes, not wanting to see another massacre, though it would not happen in the manner she was expecting. Draikor's eyes lit up upon seeing another figure loom over the Sith and Republic soldiers.

Vette saw the figure adorned in a simple black robe with shoulder extensions coming out. His face unseen but the music began to lift in a more sinister nature. Or at least sinister to Vette's ears.

The figure raised his hands and unleashed a shadow fury onto the Republic forces. What appeared to be crushing darkness and black force lightning consumed the attacking soldiers until there was nothing left.

The audience now applauding and cheering with even Draikor joining in. The surviving Sith all bowed to the figure who loomed over them.

The curtains lowered again.

"Our glorious emperor saved our people and led us to our new home on Dromund Kaas where we began anew." The curtains raised with a projection and set of Dromund Kaas. The projections showed rapid expansion that soon led beyond Kaas itself.

Vette marveled at the expanses of the unknown regions lighting up with the Imperial Banner. A piece of highly optimistic music beginning to play.

"We became stronger than ever before and never forgot that which was done to us. But, so it would seem. Our ancient enemies, even in rebirth never saw us as anything but a threat to themselves."

Another projection showed a Sith colony near the edge of Imperial space. It showed Mon-Calimari cruisers and Y-wings bombarding the planet and those on it to dust.

Many more gasps and shouts of anger filled the theater. Vette looked closer and a part of the set showing the inside of the Republic Flagship. Three men in republic uniforms stood with one dressed as a Mon Calimari.

"Admiral Ackbar sir, they're squadron is in ruins. They're helpless sir."

"Every Sith down there is a threat to the New Republic. The Jedi wouldn't approve, but it's for their own good. Wipe them all our, we root out this danger here and now."

The curtain lowered again.

"Our enemies will not rest until our people are destroyed. But after millennia, our revenge finally came to bare!"

When the curtains raised, Draikor and Vette saw a desert planet where Ackbar's fleet was on fire. The Calimari commander crying out in terror within his blazing bridge while across from him stood an actor playing a Chiss stood.

"Admiral Ackbar and his war criminals were brought to justice at the hands of Grand Admiral Thrawn on Jakku. Thus the Great Galactic War began!"

The stage transformed into a map of the galaxy. The emperor sat in his throne above the stage floor while the marching beat of the Imperial War Anthem began to play. Another actor playing a Sith appeared beneath him while walking in place.

"Our efforts began by Darth Ikoral."

Thrawn's actor appeared beside him with stormtrooper actors. Each marching in step to the anthem. Plants began to fall under the Imperial Banner while the Republic banners on them burned.

"Darth Vengean's destruction of the Keeper's of Wisdom's enclave on Wayland." The narrator said while an actor portraying the human Sith Lord appeared.

Vette noticed Draikor's expression change almost drastically as another actor portraying a true Sith in reaver armor appeared.

"Darth Malice's magnificent annihilation of the Knight's of The Republic's Enclave on Raxus." Draikor's gaze at the actor portraying his father reminiscing in the longing tone he held in the ship when Vette asked about him. The twi'lek again noticing this gaze on his face with interest.

"And then Lord Malgus's elimination of the hidden Jedi Praxeum enclave on Taanab." A large actor coming out appearing as Malgus.

"All Culminating in our ultimate victory at their capital!"

Draikor watched with reluctance as the actor portraying his father struck down a Jedi actor and then the chancellor. These acts followed by the planting of the Imperial Banner over Hosnian Prime.

"And thus, the Tragedy of Symora was avenged." The audience erupted in almost deafening applause. The hundreds in the audience began to stand while they cheered. The actors now appearing to give their bows.

Vette now watching the Imperial audience with a new perception.

Draikor and Vette exited the theater alongside the others. The true Sith noticing her nervous glance towards him and the other Imperials.

"…..Is that true? What was in the play?" Her voice fickle and reluctant.

Draikor's eyes turned to a sterner demeanor.

"I told you it was history. My people's history." Vette's red skin almost turned paler.

"I had heard rumors about Ackbar massacring a colony on the edge of space. But a Sith Holocaust thousands of years ago. No one's ever heard of that."

Draikor tightened and eased his grip.

"Nor would you. The Old Republic and Jedi did well to cover it up. To erase my kind from history. Even the reborn Republic and Jedi continued this erasing of history. Now, it has come back. We have come back for revenge."

With a deep breath, Vette put her hand over Draikor's. The Sith seeing a look of true sincerity in her eyes.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what happened to your people all those years ago." Her comment earning a slight smile from the Sith.

That night, Vette and Draikor returned to their ship. Vette was fast asleep in the crew quarters while Draikor laid in his own bed. The true Sith found trouble falling asleep. The final portion of the play persisting in his mind.

Draikor tried to get it off his mind while studying off his treasure-hunting data-pad. Upon doing so he noticed another section. One labeled geological treasure hunting. Intrigue beginning to fill his face.

* * *

The next morning Draikor and Vette stood with Draikor inside the headquarters building. Draikor back in his armor and Vette in her agent-like suit.

Quinn approached with the captured communicator in hand. A prideful but still disciplined expression adorned his face to the slight irritation of Vette.

"Is it done then?"

"Indeed sir, we've cracked their com-channel's signal and used it to located Sato's position." Draikor nodded with satisfaction.

"Undoubtedly the location of the Alliance's headquarters as well. It's also likely they won't remain there too much longer. We should begin planning an assault immed-"

"Sir, your presence is demanded in the main planning room. Apprentice Draikor's as well." One of Quinn's men on a terminal announced.

Quinn turned with anxiety masked by his demeanor.

"I understand. We best be off sir." Draikor could sense the angst in Quinn and even felt some in himself.

The three made their way through the headquarters and into a larger planning room. Inside they saw several tacticians operating on various holo-terminals.

The largest in the center was surrounded by three individuals. One was Challus, while the second was a stormtrooper officer. His dark skin and shaved head joined with deep blue eyes. The stormtrooper officer was broad-shouldered and tall. His armor camouflaged like the other stormtroopers with a golden pauldron on his left shoulder.

The third individual was the tallest and largest in the room. His body looking much like Bakoren's in stature. He wore very similar armor to Draikor's only red in the center areas and a lighter shade of gray around the rest. The grey hood also raised up over his head.

Draikor saw the man was a true Sith like him. He appeared to be in his early forties with deep orange eyes, a few tendrils along his cheeks and a beard-like tendril on his chin. The Sith's presence impressed Draikor, enough to humble him with a respectful bow once close enough. Quinn joining him.

"As requested." Quinn said rising up.

"Lieutenant-Commander. Apprentice Draikor, allow me to introduce you to the Lord of Darvannis, Darth Tormen."

"It is an honor, my Lord." Despite the respectful gestures, Draikor could both see and sense Tormen's suspicions across his face. The Sith Lord approached Draikor specifically, stopping just short of the apprentice.

"The Apprentice of Darth Baras, and the son of Darth Malice. What are you doing on my planet?" Tormen's words were brutal and straight to the point.

Vette watched closely as Draikor faced the Dark Lord.

"I'm here for a mission my Lord."

"Apprentice Draikor was sent by Darth Baras to help secure this world for the Empire. As you know Darth Baras is one of many who have investments in Darvannis." Quinn attempted until Tormen raised his hand. Quinn feeling his throat tighten for a moment which quickly silenced him.

"I'm aware of such things. I'm also aware of the games Baras plays. I will have no such things on my world." Vette backing up from the heat in Tormen's words. She looked almost fearfully at Draikor who continued to hold his ground.

"What game is your master playing boy?"

Draikor prepared his steel gaze back at Tormen with the others anxiously watching.

"I'm here for my mission, to eliminate Black Squadron. Doing so will serve the Empire here."

Tormen gazed back at Quinn.

"You discovered their location, and yet you failed to inform me. One might think Baras was trying to hide something."

Quinn returned to parade rest with his head raised.

"My Lord if I may?"

"Speak."

"We understand this insurgency is planet wide. We could not confirm that Black Squadron's location was also the Alliance headquarters and thus believed we could handle it without bothering-"

"Do you think I'm a fool. I want answers and I want them now. What is Baras's game here!? Don't think you can hide behind your father and master either boy." Tormen attempting to tear through Draikor with his eyes.

Vette carefully watched Draikor, the muscles in his face stiffening and his fists curling up into balls. Despite this, Draikor exhaled.

"My Lord, I did not bring up my father or master once. That was your presumption of me. I stated my mission and if you wish to know it's purpose so be it."

Quinn moved his eyes to Draikor cautiously. Not wanting to look nervous about what Draikor might say.

"I'm here hunting a Jedi. One who is on the way to back up Sato." Draikor spoke with utmost confidence. His words earning an interested gaze from Tormen.

"Go on."

"The Jedi has become a thorn in my master's side. Her actions of disrupting his assets across the galaxy. My master's inability to stop her has become an embarrassment. He sent me personally to deal with her and told me to do so without you as to not reveal any evidence of her persistence against him." The unwavering nature of Draikor's answer calmed Quinn.

It also nearly made Vette blush watching him stand up to Tormen in such a manner.

Tormen's suspicious and brutal gaze soon broke down into an amused laugh.

"Such confidence, I admire that apprentice. I almost wish I had been there to take you as my own student. Still, I suspect what you told me is only a half-truth. It will suffice for now, but in the future, your master will come through me for matters on Darvannis."

"I'll be sure he knows." Tormen nodded.

"Good, now we can get back to business. I'm going to enjoy massacring these Smuggler Scum and the Republic forces supporting them. Quinn, the communicator." Quinn quickly placed the communicator in the middle of the terminal. The data syncing and projecting a map of the Alliance stronghold build into the base of a rock formation on the coast of the western sea.

"What intelligence do we have about the size of the enemy force?" The stormtrooper officer asked while looking at the terrain.

"At least the rest of Black Squadron, General Brashin."

"Smuggler's make poor soldiers, your stormtroopers should make quick work of them, general." Challus commented. Brashin did not return his confidence.

"Due respect governor, I'll leave the military matters to those with experience."

Tormen nodded.

"He's right, these scum have proven elusive and cunning. We should move aggressively, but not foolishly."

"These Smuggler's have cunning, but little discipline. Commander Sato is the largest threat." Draikor added while moving closer.

Brashin slowly nodded.

"The question is, will they fight or try to run?"

"They don't have the means to stand and fight. They will likely try and fight a delaying action." Tormen added. Draikor glanced back and forth between Tormen, Brashin, and Quinn. He listened closely to their thoughts and ideas for battle strategy.

He had learned a number of battlefield tactics at the academy. But now he had the chance to learn first hand from those with plenty of experience.

He occasionally gave input, but mostly listened.

"I disagree, they'll clearly know we have outposts in these directions." Quinn said while Tormen stroked his chin.

Brashin nodded.

"If we lay quick reaction forces along the west they only way they can run without heading towards our forces will be out to sea." Tormen smiled.

"An attack from the sea then will discourage any retreat in that direction." Brashin placed walker icons by the coast.

"Walkers can land in the shallow water. Draw their delaying forces to the front. The rest of their forces will attempt to retreat out of the other directions. We can enter through the western entrance." Tormen and Brashin then spent an hour or so going over the rest of the unit tactics.

Finally, upon finishing, Draikor stepped forward one more time.

"My lord, if I may. I would like to request that Commander Sato be left to me."

Tormen's suspicious expression began to return.

"Why?"

Draikor attempted to keep his breathing eased and his emotions controlled.

"The Jedi will be likely coming to protect him. I've faced one Jedi before, but never alone. This a chance to prove myself against a Jedi Knight on my own." Pride and eagerness filling Draikor's voice.

Tormen smirked.

"Indeed, the mark for any true Sith warrior. Very well, just be sure you don't foolishly get yourself killed."

Twenty minutes later, Draikor stood inside one of the hangers with Quinn and Vette.

"I must say, sir, you were quite cunning back there. Darth Baras will be pleased."

"It was pretty slick." Vette chuckling.

Draikor merely grinned back at them in an all to yearning manner.

"Darth Tormen said it best. Half truths can be quite effective. I look forward to facing this Jedi."

Vette shook her head.

"Did the play make you even more eager." Draikor nearly laughed with her.

Vette and Draikor boarded a gunship with a squad of navy troopers. Quinn boarded another with his stormtrooper squad.

* * *

The ships soon lifting up and soaring away from the building. It took them less than an hour to reach their destination. From high in the air, Draikor could see the rock formation near the coastline of the sea.

A subtle hanger built into the end facing the sea as well as half a dozen makeshift auto-cannons built around the rocks and painted the rock's color.

The sounds of the gunships crying through the air among the clouds.

"This is General Brashin, Raven-One moving in." Below, they could hear the screech of TIE-Interceptors escorting two TIE-Advanced bombers. The TIEs strafed the rock formation with their lasers and proton bombs.

Vette nearly had to cover her eyes upon seeing the rock formation erupt in fire. Three of the cannons blown to pieces by the attack. Similarly, Draikor could sense cries of pain and anguish from those inside who were impacted by the blow.

Once the rock formation went still another sound could be heard across the sea. Several Gozanti transports soared over the ocean. Each carrying at least one armored walker beneath it.

The ships dropped off their vehicles near the beach. Eight AT-ST MK-IIIs, two AT-AT MK-IIIs, and a single AT-M6.

"Raven-One, commencing attack." Brashin announced from inside his AT-M6. The force of walkers began moving through the water and release their firepower upon the rock formation. Focusing their fire mainly on the remaining turrets and open hanger.

The blue plasma nearly heating the already hot rocks into lava. Each of the remaining auto-cannons attempted to return fire. But the guns had no effect on the lager walkers' heavy armor. Before any could target the smaller AT-STs, they were torn to pieces by the AT-M6.

Any fire that emerged from the hanger was soon silenced by the incoming fire. Fire erupted from a series of secondary explosions inside the hanger. These explosions clearly coming from the craft inside.

"Move in, now!" Tormen roared over the com-channel. The TIE Interceptors came in and strafed the sides of the rock formation again. The Gunships followed suit, coming in weapons ablaze. Draikor spotted Darth Tormen's forces swarming over one of the hidden landing pads.

The true Sith was joined by three other true Sith. Each of the others wielding a double-bladed red lightsaber while Tormen's glowed violet. The four Sith made quick work of any Smugglers or Republic Navy Special-Ops who came out to meet them.

The Sith were joined by three squads of their stormtroopers. The armored soldiers moving with deadly efficiency. The riflemen taking precise shots against large groups of their enemies whilst three wielding two-handed blaster cannons.

Draikor listened well to the sounds of the battle. His eyes lingering on those affected by the strafing runs. Well over a dozen smugglers cried out with their flesh burning. Blood-curdling wails reminding Draikor all too well of what he had seen the other night.

He shook his head and looked away with Vette. The true Sith rather they had quick deaths.

"Moving in sir." Quinn announced over the com-channel.

His gunship hovered over an entry hatch and allowed the officer to enter in with his men.

"Sir, my squad will make our way to the security center and locate Sato. Best of luck." Draikor's excitement began to return upon seeing a group of smugglers emerge from the base towards a landing pad. The criminals attempting to bring escape speeders out.

Draikor waited only as long as he needed to before gliding down onto the pad. His fist nearly caved the metal floor in upon striking it. A wave of red force lightning engulfing four smugglers around him in crippling pain.

Their grunts and cries cut short by four swift lightsaber strikes.

Trandoshan pirates began to emerge from the base with two members of Black Squadron. Vette now lept down and fired two carefully aimed shots which claimed two of the trandoshans. The navy troopers joined in with Vette. Their coordinated fire bringing down the trandoshans.

Draikor soared into the Black Squadron operators, managing to cut them down with some slight difficulty. But with them dead, his troopers rushed inside.

Draikor now rushed inside with Vette. The base interior was similar to the other outpost. The walls were mostly rock with metal supports braced around the steel floor. Two hallways faced the apprentice. One going left, and the other straight.

A group of Navy troopers pushed forward steadily across the hallway going straight. However, three of the troopers were gunned down by fire coming from the left. A mortar round soared at the Sith. Draikor barely managing to redirect it into the ceiling.

Metal debris showed down on the two. Sharp pain and fear coming with them.

Three more operators from Black Squadron emerged. One wielded a flamethrower, while the second fired heavy mortar rounds, and the third prayed intense fire with two pistols.

Draikor's lightsaber furiously spun in front of him in a desperate attempt to absorb the incoming blaster bolts. His offhand barely kept the fire and mortar rounds away. The true Sith groaning in pain and frustration as a few blaster bolts raked into his armor. A stray piece of mortar plasma then sharply cutting through his left cheek.

"I've got your back!" Vette shouted. Her pistols ripping hard into the woman with the flamethrower.

The flamethrower spun around with the corpse of the operator. Vette and the operator with the mortar rifle nearly jumped away. Both nearly screaming as the fire came at them.

Draikor now saw an opening and reflected the last mortar round back at the man who fired it. The explosion literally tearing him in half.

Vette dove away from the fire, using her almost acrobatic close-quarters evasion skills to keep just away from the flames. The last operator used this chance to take aim at Vette, but his bolts found only Draikor's lightsaber.

The true Sith held his hand out and crushed the man's blasters. His lightsaber following in strike with a secondary impact that sent the body pieces flying.

"That was close, better check to see if I still have all my parts." Vette slowly breathing while Draikor similarly eased himself and channeled his hatred. The intense nature of the recent fight making this easier. Though in the back of his mind, Draikor couldn't help but feel a level of respect for the special forces. Their skills were quite admirable and creative against a Sith.

"Sir, we've taken the security center and located Sato. He's in the lower command center, directing the Smuggler forces. Most of Black Squadron is there as well, simply take the elevator ahead. I've redirected a few squads of navy troopers to support you."

"Well done Quinn." Draikor's immediate injuries having been healed by his force powers. He made his way to the lift with Vette. The elevator slowly went down quietly save the sounds of the machinery.

The lift's design left the rocky sides exposed. Vette readied her weapons while Draikor's eyes peered around at the rocks. From his studies the night before, Draikor noticed the rocks had been the result of ultramafic igneous rocks. Upon further inspection, he noticed sections shined with a silvery color, without any kind of tarnish to it.

Draikor's interest more than peaked upon scanning the rock walls. However, before he could, a series of screams could be heard from below.

The two emerged from the lift with their weapons raised. The hallway ahead of them was littered by the bodies of navy troopers. Terrified expressions remained on the bodies. Many scorched by powerful weapons with the foul stench of burning flesh entering the nostrils of Vette and Draikor.

The sight was more than off-putting. For Draikor, in particular, it sent flashes of all too familiar imagery into his head.

The door ahead of them slowly opened to reveal a larger chamber resting below a command chamber.

Eight members of Black Squadron stood in wait around a number of terminals. All eight now had their weapons aimed at the two with Draikor's lightsaber raised to meet them. A more than aggressive expression across his face.

"Commander, there's a Sith here, recommend you fall back." One of the operators said over his com-channel. Draikor's excitement soon lit up hearing this. His breathing steadily increasing.

"Alright Sith, I'll give you this one chance. Drop your weapon and get on your knees." The Lieutenant muttered in an almost arrogant manner.

The ferocity in his demeanor remained.

"We've killed Sith before." Vette saw Draikor's face and shook her head while backing up.

"Bad choice of words." She said almost in amusement.

Draikor's arms flew to the sides of his body and sent all eight of the operators onto their backs. A rodian operator got up first. His pistols lighting up at the apprentice and the bolts sent flying to the walls.

Draikor roared with the power of the dark side. The blow sending his opponent's pistols flying through the air.

In a swift leap and stroke of his lightsaber, Draikor ended the alien's life.

Draikor spun to meet the incoming blaster bolts with his lightsaber. Two of the operators attempted to move behind Draikor but found Vette standing in their way. The twi'lek sprayed blaster fire across their path.

The two operators dove into cover behind a set of terminals and returned fire. Vette almost yelped as a blaster bolt hit the end of her right lekku. With this, she dove behind a terminal near the dead rodian.

The remaining operators gave Draikor everything they had. Two moved at his flank with mortar rounds coming down on him in a barrage. Draikor carefully redirected the mortar blasts back at the other operators.

However, two carried jump packs and easily avoided the bolts while the third used incredible acrobatic ability to keep himself at a safe distance.

Draikor furiously deflected as many of the bolts from the flying operators.

The lasat now dove behind Draikor upon seeing his right foot move backward.

"Filthy Sith!" The alien nearly snarled. Unaware of Draikor's prepared grin. The lasat's blaster bolts were met by Draikor's lightsaber at a prepared angle.

Two bolts now flew very accurately into the goggles of the operators launching mortar rounds.

Draikor's focus now shifted to the last stray mortar round. Instead of deflecting it, Draikor was able to guide it directly into the air. The blast went off between the operators in the air. The concussive blast knocked both men out of the air. One crashing hard into the wall.

The lasat now screamed like a demon. His blaster opening into an electrostaff with almost bright yellow ends.

Draikor brought his lightsaber up to meet the approaching lasat. Two swift strikes were countered by Draikor's blows. The power behind the True Sith's lightsaber nearly lifted the lasat off his feet. Disbelief filling the eyes and mouth of the lasat.

With another uppercut, Draikor cut the staff in two. The lasat now furiously coming forward to tackle his foe. Draikor responded with a backhand punch into the lasat's jaw. A sharp cracking sound soon followed. Draikor didn't let up, a near-feral expression across his face upon crashing his foot into the head of the lasat.

Another cracking sound brought blood dripping from the alien's ears. The limp body now falling down on the metal floor.

Vette grit her teeth feeling the stinging burn on her lekku. Blaster bolts continued to rake across the terminal protecting her.

She attempted to return fire, but the operators' marksmanship was more than impressive. Vette yelped again feeling another bolt rake across the top of her hand.

The twi'lek now shaking her hand with smoke emerging from it. A mixture of fear and anger tearing through her demeanor. She longed to call for Draikor but noticed he was still in the thick of battle.

That was when she noticed the dead rodian near her. What looked like a grenade rested on the alien's belt. Despite the fear of being shot again, Vette reached out with her good hand and snatched the device.

However, her excitement was soon dashed upon seeing the grenade was nothing more than a droid disruption device, or Droid-Popper as they were sometimes called. What good would that do her now, unless? Her eyes grew in interest upon seeing the terminal in front of the operators was still on.

"Come on, please." Vette muttered before hurling the device with her remaining strength.

The device landed in front of the terminal and unleashed its electrical overcharge. The terminal's circuits began to blow. The surging discharge burst out of the power couplings behind the terminal and into the operators.

Vette felt a sharp satisfaction hearing the two operators cry out in agony. The man and women almost appearing to have seizures out of cover. Vette saw her chance and rose up, only able to hold a single blaster. Yet it was all she needed to gun the operators down.

Draikor began deflecting bolts from the last operator. The man limping backward away from Draikor on his now injured leg. The apprentice found little difficulty in charging across the air. The following lightsaber blow sending the man's gun arm across the room.

"Ahhhhahh!" The operator's pain breaking through his face. The man forced to one knee upon holding where his arm had been.

Draikor turned to Vette and sensed the pain burning through her body. Her face giving him just as much.

With the threat neutralized, Draikor pulled two bacta-packs from the dead operators and guided them to Vette's good hand.

"Hey, thanks." A slight smile on her face.

"You're Sith trash!" The wounded operator moaned.

Draikor didn't respond. He merely gazed down at the man with a mixture of emotions. He wanted to hate the man but couldn't help respecting his defiance.

The silence that followed was soon broken by footsteps. Draikor gazed at another man entering the chamber.

The man wore the dress uniform of a Republic Navy Officer. His skin somewhat fair with graying brown hair and brown eyes. His face seemed tired and full of sorrow while he approached the others.

"Commander, what are you doing!? Get out of here!" The man stopping between Draikor and the wounded operator.

Draikor began to smile.

"Commander Sato is not the man you think. Commander Sato is an agent of the Empire." Fear and pain tearing through the operator's face.

"It's not true, sir tell me it's not true."

Sato's expression became that of mourning.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant." Sato drew his sidearm and killed the operator with a single shot. Sato's sigh carried a deep regret behind it. Draikor gazed at him with an almost suspicious gaze. Sato responded with one of irritation.

"I was with this Squadron for years, you think I didn't grow attached to them." Sato shook his head while staring at the bodies.

"They were good men and women. They were just fighting for the wrong side. Still, their deaths will serve the Empire." Sato now faced away from Draikor, hiding the hopelessness in his face.

"I know who you are and why you're here. I've heard the rumors about the Jedi capable of exposing spies. I've known for some time what Baras is willing to do for the protection of his secrets."

Sato slowly exhaled.

"I only wish to ask. My handler, he was captured and the base holding him raided by your forces…..He was a good man, did he die well?"

Draikor kept his head fixed on Sato.

"Do you really want to know?"

Vette saw a fire ignite in Sato's expression.

"I see. Then I had best make this look convincing!" Sato furiously drew his pistol at Draikor, but in a swift slash, his hand was sent through the air. Draikor wasted no time and viciously came in to impale the Commander through his heart.

Draikor felt the man's life extinguish quickly. Draikor carefully lowered Sato's body and closed his eyes.

Vette approached with her hands on her hips.

"Was it hard?"

Draikor gazed deeply at Sato's body.

"He was an Imperial….I curse the Jedi for making it come to this."

"Sir! We have a serious problem!" Quinn screaming so loud through the com-link it sounded like he was beside them.

"What problem? Sato's dead, the mission is complete."

"Sir the Jedi is here! We've spotted her on the security cameras!"

"Are you deaf? Sato's dead, she can't collect him."

"She doesn't need Sato! She's hacked into the cameras and downloaded your conversation with him!"

Draikor's eyes widened. Vette was able to see the anxious fear and rage build up across his entire body.

"She's making a break for her ship in the aft hanger! If you can still intercept her if you hurry!"

"Go, I'll be fine!" Vette waving Draikor forward as he dashed through the halls as if he were on fire.

Draikor felt every bit of fear for what might happen run through his mind. His mission a failure, Baras's network exposed because of him. His hatred for the Jedi that would do this to him. These emotions drove Draikor to move faster and faster.

Sweat began to form ever more prevalently across his body. His armor beginning to smell almost foul. The halls seemed to go on for an eternity until finally, Draikor saw a light at the end.

Inside the hanger was an X-wing fighter with a woman adorned in yellow tunic almost resembling a flight suit. Her skin dark like general Brashin's with short black hair and green eyes. Her body resembling Vette's in size.

"Come on R6!" She shouted as the droid held its antenna out.

"Graaaaah!" Draikor roared with fist thrusting out. An empty fuel tank flew from the side of the hanger, colliding hard into the X-wing.

The Jedi lept to a safe distance while her fighter craft was torn in half. Draikor wasted no time and charged directly at her. The Jedi igniting a green saber just in time to hold back his own saber.

Draikor's fiery expression meeting the Jedi's defiant smile.

"Too late Sith, your little chat with Sato was just sent to the Republic Fleet! Baras's network is exposed!" Her cocky voice only adding fuel to Draikor's rage.

"Jedi filth!" Draikor's force scream nearly shattering the woman's eardrums. The power of the force scream also broke her stance. Seeing her stumble, Draikor moved in like a feral beast for the kill. However, the Jedi regained her senses in time to project two crates at him.

Draikor furiously shattered one into pieces with a blow from his lightsaber. The second, however, struck his side. The Sith now groaning in pain from the blunt force of the crate.

The Jedi lept up delivered a swift kick to Draikor's chest. Luckily, his immortal stance allowed him to absorb the blow and push his opponent back. The Jedi woman performed a backflip followed by a series of swift strikes one after the other.

Draikor kept these blows at bay initially. The apprentice hoping to gain some insight into her fighting style. Upon reading her over, Draikor saw her Ataru was very fast. But lacked great power behind it.

Channeling his hatred, Draikor caught her next blow and struck back. He put emphasis on the telekinetic power behind his blow. The Jedi woman's stance nearly broke from the weight behind Draikor's blow.

Recovering as quickly as she could, the Jedi struck back with fast determination. But just like before, Draikor counter-strike shattered her defenses. With the Jedi's lightsaber held away, Draikor crashed his left fist hard into the Jedi's shoulder. A surge of red force lightning sending crippling pain through her body.

Draikor could taste the blood in the water and quickly redirected both their sabers with powerful movements. Finally gaining leverage, Draikor stabbed his lightsaber through the woman's upper waist.

A sharp gasp escaped the Jedi. The Jedi's lightsaber rolling away from her as she fell to her knees.

Draikor still fuming with rage while his lightsaber loomed over her head.

Despite the immense pain in her side. The Jedi smiled defiantly.

"It doesn't matter, I still won."

"I'm afraid not." A familiar voice elegantly said.

Draikor carefully turned to Quinn who entered the hanger with Vette and his stormtroopers. A subdued but still satisfied smile rested on Quinn's face.

"As soon as you downloaded that feed I began jamming all transmissions coming from the lower section of the base. Your message never reached the Republic." Draikor felt as if a starfighter was lifted off his back.

A heavy breath finally escaping him.

The Jedi lowered her head.

"Master Durron will still win. I'm ready to become one with the For-" Draikor didn't give the Jedi time to finish. Vette nearly jumping as she saw his lightsaber sever the woman's head from her shoulders.

Draikor adjusted his neck with a cracking noise.

"Well done Quinn."

"It was my honor, sir." Vette almost shook in fright at the decapitated corpse of the Jedi. Her head slowly turning to Draikor who had executed her so easily. While it was certainly disheartening for her, Vette remembered he was a Sith. Particularly after the play.

Draikor pulled the lightsaber to his hand and stared at it.

"Let's go." The party making their way to the main command center where they saw Darth Tormen standing with his Sith Assassins, stormtroopers, and general Brashin.

Beneath them were over two dozen dead smugglers and a dozen fallen members of Black Squadron. Six or so smugglers and operators on their knees shaking.

"Victory is ours!" Tormen roared along with the other true Sith.

Brashin threw his arm up followed by the other stormtroopers.

* * *

That afternoon, Draikor stood with Quinn and Vette inside the headquarters. The hologram projector lit up with the image of Darth Baras standing before them.

"Master it's done. Commander Sato is dead, as well as a Jedi come to retrieve him." Draikor sounded prouder of the Jedi's death than Sato's.

Baras nodded.

"That is a relief to hear apprentice. Sato provided me with invaluable information over the years. But he had become a liability with Durron's new padawan. Well done." Baras glanced over at Quinn who stood at attention.

"How did Lieutenant-Commander Quinn perform?"

Draikor glanced over at Quinn, the officer remaining calm and almost perfectly still.

"Quinn performed quite exceptionally. He was essential to my work here."

"He is too humble my lord."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. You have proven yourself quite useful since I took you in Quinn. After what happened to your career, I believe it's time it was put back on track." Draikor took interest in what Baras said about Quinn's career.

"Malavai Quinn, I'm promoting you to Commander." Quinn's breath nearly left him.

"My Lord, you honor me. I will not disappoint you."

"I know, your skills are wasted on Darvannis. I'm also permitting you to choose your new assignment. Anywhere in the Empire."

Quinn nearly shook but regained himself.

"My Lord, if I may. Your apprentice has proven most effective in his duties. His dedication is inspiring, and I suspect his tasks will be of utmost importance. I would request to serve directly under him." Draikor now turned to Quinn with a very surprised expression.

"Oh no." Vette murmured to herself.

"Really, apprentice what do you think?" Baras turning to Draikor as the true Sith stared closely at Quinn.

"Quinn is an effective tactician, and surprisingly efficient in combat. He could prove most useful to my future missions."

"Very well then. Commander Quinn, you will travel with my apprentice and serve directly under him."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I look forward to seeing what you accomplish together. Return to your ship and I'll give you further instructions." Draikor and Quinn respectfully bowed to Baras as the transmission cut out.

"Vette take Quinn back to the ship. There's something I have to take care of first."

Vette sighed while looking at Quinn.

"Alright come on."

Draikor left the room and made his way to Challus's office. The governor was inside working on a data pad when he noticed the apprentice enter.

"Ahh, apprentice Draikor there you are. Darth Tormen has invited you to celebrate our victory. The head has been cut from the snake. In a matter of weeks, this insurrection will be snuffed out for good. In no small part due to you." The governor giving a warm smile.

"I'm afraid my master requires me elsewhere."

"I see, ashamed you must leave so soon. But I'm glad I've gotten to see you one more time before your departure. Best of luck-"

"I wanted to talk to you about something else. Something, business related." Challus sat back down and tapped his fingers with intrigue.

"Go on."

"The mountain the Smuggler base was built into. It's sitting on a platinum deposit." Challus's eyes widened for a moment.

"That's quite a claim, no it can't be. Platinum is far too rare and valuable. There's no way those Smugglers didn't know about it."

"They didn't know about the gold either."Challus slowly nodded.

"True enough."

"Last night, I read up on signs of precious metal deposits. From what I saw inside the base I'm certain there's a platinum deposit. I want to invest in a mine."

Challus tapped his fingers together again.

"How much."

"Thirty-thousand Imperial Credits." Draikor taking out the credit stacks and placing them on Challus's desk.

The governor took a deep breath.

"Platinum, if you're right this could prove quite lucrative for not only us but the Empire as well. However, if you're wrong all of this money could be lost, I hope you know that." Challus speaking cautiously while slowly pushing the credits back towards Draikor.

However, it was pushed back by the power of the force. A confident and determined look in Draikor's eyes.

"I dare to take that risk." Challus smiled.

"I knew I liked you." Challus took out another datapad and entered in some information before handing it to Draikor.

"I've drawn up the contract. Take as long as you need to read it over." Draikor carefully examined the lettering of the contract. Luckily Challus didn't use high business terminology and kept it more readable.

"I agree." Draikor signing his name.

"Very good." Challus entered more information inside the datapad.

"I'll contact you if anything comes up, and have your portion of the profits delivered. You've begun a great venture today. I see quite the future for you." Draikor smiling, trying to put off any fear of the venture failing. Instead, he only thought of success, not just in the venture, but his mission.

Upon returning to his ship, Draikor saw Quinn waiting with Vette and TC.

"Welcome back master. I've assisted Commander Quinn with his belongings."

"Your ship is kept in good shape, sir. I'm more than familiar with Fury-Class interceptors. However, I'm ready to help run things more efficiently around here."

"Yeah yeah, just remember I do what he says, not you." Vette added in an annoyed manner. Quinn almost glared at Vette for a moment before turning to Draikor.

"I'm glad to have you with us, Quinn. Has Vette brought you up to speed on our other side project?"

"Yes, I must admit I don't have any experience with treasure hunting. But I will put my best efforts forward in learning it."

Draikor nodded

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to check on the hyperdrive. We'll be leaving the system soon and I trust myself more than Imperial engineers." Vette smiling towards Quinn before walking to the engine room.

Quinn looked with concern at Draikor.

"All due respect sir, you allow her to talk in such a way."

Draikor chuckled.

"She's not a soldier Quinn, but she's proven to be quite reliable. I enjoy having her beside me."

With ah easy breath he nodded.

"As you say. I shall learn, to work with her." The two made their way to the cockpit and sat down.

"To orbit." Quinn carefully lifting the ship up and out of the spaceport towards the vast sea of stars above.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Yep Ackbar...I still think I gave him a better send off than the last Jedi._

_Darvannis was a bit quick, but Nar Shaddaa will be longer don't worry, however, as I said it will be a bit different_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Party of the century

* * *

Draikor stood before his ship's main holoterminal with Vette and Draikor beside him.

"Master we're ready for our next target." Baras nodded through the hologram.

"Good, your next target is agent Kallus of Imperial Intelligence." Draikor slowly nodded.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Kallus has been a diligent agent. His position was that of a double agent within the New Republic Intelligence agency. He was stationed in their office on Nar Shadda, but unfortunately has caught wind of the situation and fled."

"Where is he now?"

"He's still on Nar Shadda. Kallus has been taken in by a rival Sith Lord, Rathari."

Draikor's interest was now peaked. His expression grew more intrigued.

"What does Rathari intend to do?" Baras held the face of his mask.

"He intends to use Kallus against me."

Draikor smiled.

"Your list of spies doesn't just include those in the Republic."

"Perceptive are we. But yes, Rathari intends to expose the spies within my rivals' inner circles. It could ultimately prove just as devastating as the reveal of my Republic spies." Darker almost rolled his eyes.

"Devastating to you, not the empire." He thought to himself.

"Kallus and Rathari must both die." Draikor's eyes shot back to Baras with his body almost going stiff.

"You want me to kill a Sith Lord."

"Yes, I do. I've been led to believe you possess extraordinary powers. Was I mistaken." Draikor almost laughed.

"I'm glad you think so much of me mast-"

"I was only joking you fool." Draikor's excitement vanished.

"Rathari would destroy you in a direct confrontation. Find a way to assassinate him." Draikor crossed his arms.

"How exactly?"

"That's your job." Draikor's frustration grew, though he attempted to hide it.

"All due respect master. I'm a warrior, not an assassin."

"Nar Shadda is just as vile and filthy as Darvannis use to be. Assassinations there are a far simpler affair. But be wary, Rathari is one of our leading Sith on the planet. He has the command of our intelligence operations on the planet."

"We will complete this task, my Lord." Quinn added with a respectful stature.

"One of my agents Rebecca Thorn is already on Nar Shadda. She's been tracking Rathari's attempts to woo the Hutt families away from the Republic." Draikor's expression changed again.

"We're trying to ally ourselves with those criminals?" Draikor sounded almost insulted on the Empire's behalf.

"The Hutts' knowledge and influence could prove decisive in future conflicts. The Republic knows this as well. Officially the planet is neutral and we're not supposed to engage in hostilities. However, since the law of the moon is the Hutts, they usually don't care if skirmishes happen away from their operations. Once you arrive on Nar Shadda, find Agent Thorn and begin planning your assassination. Do not fail me, apprentice." The hologram vanished as Draikor's fist tightened.

Vette shook her head.

"He certainly knows how to motivate you."

Quinn gave the twi'lek a nasty expression before he turned to Draikor.

"We should make haste sir." Draikor nodded.

Draikor and his companions entered the cockpit and each took a seat.

"Entering the coordinates for Nar Shadda." Quinn said.

Vette glanced over at him.

"You don't need to announce it."

"It's protocol." Quinn almost growled back.

"It's annoy-"

"Enough." Draikor's voice quickly silenced the two.

The twi'lek looked over at Quinn with more annoyance before she rose.

"I'll be in the cargo bay if you need me." Vette said as she walked back.

Draikor noticed Quinn studying the ship's navi-computer map with his usual focus.

"Quinn, why did you request to serve beside me?"

"Sir? I already explained."

Draikor's face was a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

"Baras could have posted you anywhere you desired. He could have placed you in command of a cruiser, in charge of a garrison, or space station. Yet you chose to work where you have no direct authority."

Quinn slowly nodded.

"It was tempting sir, I'll admit. With Baras's influence, I may have even been given command of a Resurgent Destroyer again."

"Again?"

Quinn slowly inhaled and looked surer of himself.

"However, I owe much to my Lord Baras. He has done more for me than you might realize. Serving under you will give me the privilege of executing his direct will."

"Quinn you seem like a man devoted to the Empire. Would I be correct?" Quinn seemed almost confused.

"Of course sir. The Empire is my life." Draikor carefully considered what he was about to say.

"Quinn what I say here stays between us. It will not go to Baras, am I clear?" The heat in Draikor's voice giving Quinn everything he needed to understand.

"Of course."

Draikor slowly inhaled.

"You've served under Baras for some time. Perhaps longer than myself. I wonder if you know then."

"Know what?"

"Baras's lust for power. I've seen that it often comes at the expense of the Empire." Quinn was silent.

"Darth Baras would never…He…."

"I want you to understand this. Baras's loyalty is to himself first." Quinn eased his breath and sat back.

"I understand."

"Good." A silence fell between the two men for almost a minute. However, it was broken when Draikor handed Quinn a datapad.

"Sir?"

"Start studying this." Quinn saw it was the fundamentals of treasure hunting.

"Oh yes, you wished for me to learn of this skill."

"It's going to help finance our work. If you require me, I'll be in my chambers."

Draikor left Quinn to sit alone. Almost two hours passed and the Commander found his efforts were almost for naught. Quinn simply could not make sense of treasure hunting. It was as if he was trying to place a square peg into a round hole.

More than once he nearly tore the hair from his head. Finally getting fed up with the skill, he rose from the seat and almost stormed back to the cargo bay.

There he saw Vette still practicing her close quarters combat skills against several projected foes. The twi'lek woman had worked up a good sweat when she noticed Quinn enter.

"Ahh, the glorious Commander approached. Should I come to attention?" Her sarcastic tone and smile nearly broke Quinn's discipline.

"I require the cargo bay to clear my head. This ridiculous art of treasure hunting is driving me mad." Vette chuckled.

"Should I tell Draikor you're giving up?"

"Out!" Vette continued smirking as she walked away. Quinn took a deep breath before drawing his blaster at the hologram projectors.

The ship continued through hyperspace for another three hours. Vette and Quinn each rested after their training session. All the while Draikor rested himself and meditated. The Sith channeled his dark side aura while doing so.

Draikor once again attempted to look inside himself for the weakness Galall had so told him of. However, his meditation bore no such fruit. Instead, it only frustrated him further and further. The navi-computer's alert going off.

Draikor was joined by his companions where they saw moon ahead of them. The great celestial body orbited the much larger Nal Hutta.

Hundreds of ships flew too and from the moon past a mixed blockade. One-third of the warships were made of Imperial vessels. A single Resurgent class Destroyer rested with two heavy cruisers and four dreadnoughts beside it.

The second third was composed of Republic ships. Draikor felt his aggression grow steadily seeing the Republic ships. Vette kept a close eye, she now noticed the passive aggressive demeanor in Quinn's expression.

A Mediator class capital ship was at the center with two Liberty-class cruisers that flanked it and four Nebulon-K frigates.

In the center of the blockage were the ships of the Hutt Cartel. The ships were of no specific design or origin. But rather of any source reconfigured into a warship.

X-Wings and TIE Interceptors patrolled the space alongside the various Hutt fighters. Quinn entered in a Imperial clearance code that allowed them past the Imperial ships. The Fury soared over the almost glowing moon.

The surface was not visible past the vast amount of buildings covered in neon lights. The sky was almost consistently dark with a red backdrop to it.

Swarms of speeders flew over the streets build high above the ground. Floating structures, pleasure yachts, and promenades kept near the tops of the skyscrapers.

Their Fury set down in the nearby spaceport. The three soon walked through the bustling spaceport. Never in his life had Draikor seen so many aliens. Weequay, Nikto, Rodians, gamorrean, and Bith filled the hallways.

Most of the few humans inside the spaceport were Imperials. A few navy troopers and a trio of pilots.

Vette noticed Draikor's almost uncomfortable stares at the various aliens. The true Sith clearly doing his best to keep his composure. Vette smirked upon seeing this.

Any nearby Imperial quickly came to attention with a salute when they saw Draikor and Quinn. Vette gave each of these Imperials a sarcastic stern look and hand motion. Her amusement earned a burning glare from Quinn.

The Commander's fist tightened.

The three eventually reached the speeder pad where a trio of droids distributed speeders.

"According to Darth Baras, agent Thorn's office is located on the main Promenade." Quinn added with a nod from Draikor.

"Let's go." Draikor entered the coordinates on one of the droids' datapad.

"Very good, enjoy your stay."

The three climbed inside where Quinn and Vette both attempted to sit in the shotgun seat beside Draikor.

"What are you doing?" Vette started.

"I'm taking my seat in the front."

"I'm sitting here, I have seniority."

"Seniority! I'm a Commander!" Quinn's all to militaristic tone nearly grading on Vette's red skin.

"I'm not one of your little soldiers!"

"Incorrect terminology! Soldier refers to a member of the army. I'm an officer of the Imperial Nav-" Both were silenced again upon seeing the fire in Draikor's eyes.

Without a word spoken from the apprentice, both of his companions jumped into the two back seats. Draikor returned to the flight controls before lifting the speeder into the air.

Any silence that would have existed between them was taken by the sky around them. Countless speeders soared beside them joined by music players upon nearby pleasure barges. The air felt less than desirable. The muggy skies were filtered by large machinery across certain buildings to make the air more breathable.

Vette began to smile again as she looked at the streets and buildings around them.

"The Smuggler's moon, it's been too long." Vette's face held longing memories in her expression.

Draikor noticed this with a slight smile.

It took a few minutes, but the main promenade finally came into view.

The floating structure was square in shape with a few anti-gravity antennas beneath it. Two pleasure barges were docked on its sides as well as vast numbers of speeders.

The promenade like the other buildings was lit up in neon lighting of various colors. Immediately upon landing, they were greeted by the promenade's inhabitants.

Various smugglers, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and arms dealers traversed the side walkways. The three made their way past them towards the inner promenade. Draikor noticed most of the bounty hunters and mercenaries wore the insignia of the Hutt Cartel despite having armor of various origins.

Once again, Draikor gazed at the assortment of aliens around him while attempting to keep his composure.

It didn't take them long for them to reach the center of the promenade. From the upper levels, they could see the entire center pavilion. A colossal and continuous party that happened below.

The center holding a great statue made entirely of solid gold which depicted a Hutt. Around it were fountains of water lit to appear as liquid gold itself. Expanding out were four dance floors covered in expensive rugs and partying patrons.

The air boomed with bellowing music played by live bands and droids serving refreshments.

Vette looked at the party longingly until she saw Draikor moving down the walkway. Soon they reached the lower levels. Their path eventually led them past the parties. Among those at the party were other forms of servants.

Humanoid alien men and women adorned in scantily clad attire. The women even more so than the men, most being barely covered by tops and rectangular cloth over the front of their private areas and backs of their behinds. The sides like most of their skin revealed.

Most of the aliens were either twi'lek or mirilan. Draikor's glance went to a few of the twi'lek women with particular interest. His eyes then turning to Vette who gave him a less than approving look. Draikor, however, found great amusement in her expression.

Quinn kept his disciplined poise while he walked past them. The Commander not giving a second look at any of them. That was until his eyes caught a young human woman among the dancers. Her skin fair like his own and her hair a thick raven black that extended just to her neck. Her eyes a deep brown and her body shape in an elegant manner.

His stern appearance slowly breaking down upon staring at the woman. His eyes dazzled by her appealing dance. As her dance continued, the young woman noticed Quinn staring at her. Quinn nearly froze seeing her stare back at him.

Quinn tried to look away, but his eyes remained frozen on her somehow. The young woman gave Quinn a smile which turned his face a shade of red. Quinn finally noticed Vette as she covered her mouth to hold in the laughter.

Quinn's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he turned away.

Draikor's eyes, meanwhile, were fixed on the galactic market near the edge of the lower levels. Beyond the market, Draikor's eyes widened when he saw the insignia of the Republic.

Republic officials and soldiers worked around the offices with the presence of three other individuals. These individuals nearly made Draikor's blood heat up.

Three Jedi stood amongst the Republic officials. One human, a torgruta, and a Miraluka adorned in tan robes with their lightsabers on their sides.

Draikor attempted to ease himself. As much as he wanted to face his enemies now. Draikor restrained himself despite the intense aggression which grew inside him.

His eyes soon found a more welcomed sight. Directly across from the Republic embassy, was the Empire's embassy. Dozens of Imperial officials, officers, and agents moved about the section. Draikor grew even more eager when he saw a pair of human Sith spar with each other near the entrance to a training area.

The trio made their way through the embassy. Just like the spaceport, any military personnel came to attention for Quinn and Draikor. Quinn himself saluting a Navy Captain and Army Colonel.

Eventually, they found agent Thorn's office before them.

"Alright let's see what she has to say. Hopefully not much." Vette said as Quinn glared back at her.

"You want our job to be that much more difficult?

"I want to stay here as long as I can." Quinn would have said something back but remembered Draikor's growing frustration and kept silent.

Vette smiled, even more, seeing his restraint. Draikor, however, could sense something was wrong. His companions grew anxious seeing him draw his lightsaber and carefully motion them forward.

Draikor's lightsaber soon illuminated the room even more so than the lights already there. The office appeared relatively simple in design. A few potted plants rested along the sides leading up to a desk.

Resting on the ground in front of the desk was the corpse of a woman. Her body stiff and cold with a cooled blaster bolt in her back.

"Damn it. That's not good." Vette started until Draikor held his offhand out. His eyes scanned the room thoroughly.

"I know you're there." A certain sharpness in his tongue.

"Come out and lower your weapons, and I promise you'll live." Draikor was met with a charged blaster bolt. His lightsaber sent it away as a Mandalorian revealed himself.

The human in blue armor fired rockets from his wrists while his jet-boots kept him high in the air.

Draikor's hand swept out. The force-carried each rocket harmlessly into the wall as shrapnel bounced off the Mandalorian's armor.

Vette and Quinn attempted to join in but were taken soon by two Imperial operatives who decloaked with their weapons raised.

The two drew their weapons while rushing to the side and narrowly avoided the blaster fire of the operatives.

Vette dove further with her pistols ripping out a barrage of fire. The operative attempted to dive in a similar manner. But two of the bolts ripped into his stomach.

Quinn similarly moved while firing. The operative attempted to send a flame drone behind Quinn. But the Commander snatched the drone and hurled it back. The fire sent a fierce singe into the operative's torso.

His screams were silenced by a quick shot to the head from Quinn.

Once the rockets had stopped, Draikor lept up. The true Sith able to see the terror in the Mandalorian's eyes before his lightsaber sent the warrior's torso across the room and his legs to the other end.

Draikor landed and gave a deep exhale.

Quinn looked over agent Thorn's desk with a heavy sigh.

"All the data has been wiped clean. Undoubtedly the work of Lord Rathari. He's quite good." The Commander showing great concern while Draikor crossed his arms. The true Sith's face deep in thought while he considered his options.

"I'll contact Darth Baras immedi-"

"You will do no such thing." Quinn looked back at Draikor with confusion.

"We'll not tell Darth Baras of this?" Draikor's face turned fiercer.

"I won't go running to my master because of a complication. We need to find Rathari, we'll do it ourselves." Draikor turned to Vette.

"You spent time on this moon before?"

Vette's smile returned.

"There isn't a smuggler who hasn't." Draikor slowly nodded.

"Good. I want you to speak with the other smugglers and any other contacts you may have here. Get us information on Lord Rathari." Vette nodded in satisfaction.

"I can do that." Draikor turned to Quinn.

"You will do the same with the Imperial forces here. Someone has to know where he is."

"Of course sir."

Draikor slowly inhaled.

"I will see the Sith here. Report back at the end of the planet's rotation." Quinn gave a respectful bow and departed after Quinn. Draikor came back out and through the embassy until he found the Sith section of the embassy.

As he had seen prior, a number of Sith sparred in set up areas within the section. Draikor looked around the various Sith in the section. Most were human, with a Zabrak and true Sith amongst them.

However, his eyes lit up upon seeing an all too familiar banner within the section and another three true Sith waiting inside.

Draikor's eyes went to a Sith Lord adorned in black and grey robes of the same design as Darth Baras's. She stood before a desk that held a Sith Holocron. The ancient device glowed with a red aura as the Lord meditated before it.

"Are you a member of the Red Reaper?" The Lord's head not turning to face him.

"I will be." The confidence in Draikor's voice and the aura that surrounded him backed up such a tone. The Lord began to smile.

"You desire more power, good." The Lord speaking in a subdued but powerful tone. She turned and revealed her face. The woman was in her early thirties with somewhat long hair that was a lighter shade of red than her skin. Her chin adorned with two claw-like appendages.

She had a muscular demeanor to her. Looking around Quinn's size, though still smaller than Draikor.

"I'm Lord Sarrick, master of the Red Reaper on Nar Shadda." Lord Sarrick's stare at Draikor grew more curious upon closer examination of his face.

"What's your name apprentice?"

"Draikor."

"Your name, and your face. They seem familiar." Sarrick stroking the tendrils on her chin.

Draikor felt his muscles tighten. He attempted to hold his demeanor.

"I trained with Lord Galall on Dromund Kaas. He led me to believe I could train with other members of the Red Reaper."

Upon hearing Galall's name, Draikor noticed a certain stimulation in Sarrick's face.

"Ahhh yes, my dearest Galall." Draikor noticed the desk again and saw a handheld holo-projector display. The display being of Sarrick with none other than Galall as well as three children in their arms.

"He didn't mention he was married."

"Oh my dear boy, he's not my husband. He's my mate." The fiery manner in which she spoke nearly shook Draikor. His eyes glanced at the other true Sith across from them. Both gave Draikor an almost foreboding look and warning.

"Come now Draikor, we have training to do." Sarrick almost pulled Draikor into one of the sparring arenas.

* * *

Draikor stripped down to his trousers while Sarrick got into a similar sparring attire covered by a top. Just as Draikor suspected, her body was coated in muscles almost as thoroughly as on Draikor's body.

She pulled two sparring sabers over with the force. An all to anxious look on her face while staring at the younger Sith.

"When we're done, no Jedi will be able to stand against you." Her smile only sent more fear through Draikor's being.

Her feral attack nearly broke down Draikor's defenses on the opening strike. Sarrick growled with her successive blows. She moved faster than Galall, and perhaps more aggressively. Though Draikor knew Galall had held back more for the sake of training. Sarrick had no such restraint.

Despite his best efforts, Draikor found himself on the receiving end of many blows. The pain from each blow was sharper than Galall's, though held less overall impact.

Draikor was taken back by Sarrick's unrestrained power. The apprentice felt ever more relieved it wasn't her Baras had sent him after. Her skill and power dwarfed that he had felt in Lord Grathan.

The sparring went on for two hours with sweat and bruises growing steadily across Draikor's body. Sarrick refused to give a reprieve to Draikor during the session.

Even with sweat and blood beginning to haze his eyes, Draikor refused to be beaten completely. Despite every blow, he had remained standing and continued the fight..

Sarrick's expression grew more eager seeing his resolve and impressive skills. While Draikor had taken a number of blows, his defense remained mostly intact. Sarrick's next blow was caught and brought up by Draikor's counterblow.

He thrust his offhand out and nearly sent Lord Sarrick into the wall. The blow of force energy took her by surprise. But Draikor wasn't satisfied yet, he charged through the air and brought his saber down. Even with a counter blow with her saber, Draikor's power brought his saber down and across her face.

Sarrick tasted blood in her mouth and satisfaction finally reached Draikor. However, it was short lived. Sarrick raised her offhand and delivered a steady beam of violet energy.

Every bit of strength and stamina Draikor had left was stolen. The apprentice forced to one knee in a manner that almost reminded him of his Dark Rage's aftermath.

Sarrick stood over Draikor. An excited look covered her face.

"More than impressive. You fight well young warrior. Galall taught you well.

"I wasn't expecting you to use Death Field, my Lord." Draikor attempted not to groan.

"Exactly why I used it." Draikor slowly nodded.

"I merely mean I wasn't expecting it from a warrior." Sarrick's smile turned to a chuckle.

"Yes, such power comes more naturally to a Sith Inquisitor. But any force user may learn it with the right amount of training."

Draikor forced himself to his feet.

"Teach me then." Sarrick's grin widened.

"Let us begin." Sarrick had a droid bring in a cage of whomp rats.

"You must be tired, draw strength from these creatures." Draikor held his hand out and focused his aggression. His face grew more and more visibly frustrated. The squeaks from the rats almost sounded like they were mocking him

"Focus your lust for their strength to feed your own, your hunger for more power."

Draikor continued for several minutes, eventually, he noticed the other two true Sith begin to spar across from them. He then remembered why he had come to the embassy in the first place.

"Lord Sarrick. I've noticed there are quite a few of us Sith here on Nar Shadda of all Places." Sarrick slowly nodded. Her earlier zeal vanished with frustration of a different kind.

"Yes. Did you spot those Jedi amongst the Republic embassy?" The apprentice slowly nodded.

"Jedi from the Keepers of Wisdom. I've long kept my eyes on those preaching fools."

"I've heard some of us are here to woo the Hutts to our side. Like Lord Rathari."

Sarrick nodded.

"Indeed. Rathari has long hoped to bring the underworld into our midst. He's made all sorts of plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Well, from what I hear Rathari has recently taken interest in non-Hutt partners as well. One in particular. Have you heard of the Zann Consortium?"

Draikor carefully nodded.

"I've heard the rumors. An underworld crime syndicate that has spread corruption through the Republic and even worlds conquered by us."

"Indeed, they have even come to challenge the Hutt Cartel. From what I've heard Rathari may have convinced their head to join him."

Draikor's eyes turned to Sarrick with intrigue.

"Join him?"

"Yes, indeed. Rumors of course."

"Does Rathari ever come here?"

"Rarely, I can't remember the last time I saw the pale human show his face here. Though his apprentice occasionally visits the embassy for training. That is when the fools not indulging himself in every pleasure this planet possesses."

Draikor's interest grew ever steadily. His face trying to hold a smile back.

"He has an apprentice?"

"Milvan, he's quite powerful for a human. But as I said, he often overindulges in activities of pleasure. Why are you so interested in Rathari?" Sarrick's face grew suspicious. Draikor, however, remained unshaken.

"I simply need to know my way around Nar Shadda. Who holds what power and how." Sarrick slowly nodded.

"Do you know when Milvan might come back?"

"Hmp, after tomorrow it could be weeks."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Draikor's entire body nearly turned to Lord Sarrick.

"He's attending a party in Lord Rathari's place with the leadership of the Zann Consortium on their pleasure yacht."

"Right here among the leaders of the Hutt Cartel? That's quite bold." Draikor almost impressed.

"Tyber Zann is bold. He also believes himself un-killable. He's survived over a dozen bounties on his head large enough to buy a planet."

Draikor turned back to the whomp rats and thrust his hand forward again. His hand upside down and his fingers nearly kept together. The true Sith focusing on his hunger for strength and stamina above all. A staggered orange beam struck the nearest whomp rat. The creature squeaked again as the dark force power ended its life.

Draikor felt some of his strength and stamina return. Though not much. Sarrick approached with a fierce grin.

"Force drain, the first step into Death Field."

"It was weak, it barely killed a rodent." Draikor shook his head in frustration.

"You have learned the basics of the technique. Now all that's required is practice and focus."

Draikor continued the practice for another few hours. By the end of the day, Draikor sat with Vette and Quinn inside one of the promenade's inner cantina's.

The loud music and flowing chatter of the other patrons soon drowned out by Draikor's presence.

"What have you learned?"

Both Vette and Quinn tried to speak, but Draikor's body still reeked of sweat. Vette coved her mouth and nose.

"What were you doing?"

"Collecting information while increasing my power." Draikor said proudly.

"Could you have taken a bath too."

"Information first."

"I've spoken with many of the agents and officers here. Unfortunately, I discovered almost the entire intelligence agents here are under Rathari's direct control. Not only that, but a number of underworld organizations here answer to him as well." Quinn held his hands clasped together.

"He's not wrong, a lot of the Smuggler's here talk about him planning on uprooting the Hutts and replacing them with criminals loyal to the Empire." Vette added.

Draikor slowly inhaled.

"I have learned that his apprentice is attending a party tomorrow with a crime lord named Tyber Zann."

Vette almost fell out of her chair.

"The Tyber Zann! As in master of the Zann Consortium!" Draikor slowly nodded.

"I assume then we're going to capture the apprentice." Draikor sat further back thinking about what Quinn said.

"Sith do not break so easily under pressure. Pain and terror fuel the dark side."

"So we kill him them." Vette said. Draikor slowly nodded.

"Doing so may draw Rathari out. Make him more predictable."

"In any case, this won't be an easy thing to do sir. Tyber Zann will have an army of bounty hunters and mercenaries guarding him. We cannot go to our other forces here for help. It could be quite dangerous."

Draikor tightened his fist.

"We'll find a way. First, we need to find out everything we can about this party. We know it's tomorrow and on a pleasure yacht. Vette this sort of information will suit you better. Find out what you can." The twi'lek nodded.

"I'm on it." Vette said getting up.

"Quinn keep asking around for information. If you can't find any, work on that map. Don't stay up late either. We'll need to be ready for tomorrow." Quinn carefully nodded. Less than optimistic about working on the map again.

Draikor left the others to rest in the embassy after his long day of training. The following morning, he joined his companions for breakfast inside the cantina.

Draikor feeling refreshed after a good nights sleep and meditation. The true Sith swiftly eating his breakfast of eggs and cooked meat. Draikor was taken back by how good this cantina's food tasted.

"Mmm, this is good Muja fruit." Vette commented.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yep, apparently the party's tonight near the Red light district. Zann's Yacht is bigger than any other on the planet. Hundreds are going to be there."

"Are invitations required?" Vette shook her head.

"You have to pay is all I hear, unless you're a close friend of Zann. Also, no weapons allowed onboard." Draikor smirked.

"It won't be a problem."

"Ok, I know you're a powerful Sith and all. But we shouldn't walk into this guns ablaze." Vette raised her hands.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right sir. Zann will undoubtedly have a large number of the best mercenaries and bounty hunters in the galaxy aboard his yacht. I have no doubt you can fight your fair share of them. But with a Sith apprentice leading them. We should plan this out." Draikor clasped his hands and slowly nodded despite his reluctant look.

"There must be a way."

"Come on evocii, you can get a drink later." A familiar voice said. Draikor's head shot to where he heard the voice. His eyes widening upon seeing none other than Bakoren with Mako and an evocii.

"Alright, alright sheez. We have hours until Zann's party." The alien shook his hands and head before being led into a back room.

"Bakoren."

Draikor led his companions into the backroom where they saw the evocii standing over a crate with Bakoren and Mako behind him.

"Uhh, boss." Mako said pointing to Draikor. The Chiss's red eyes met Draikor's with a smile.

"Well well well, look who's here."

"Bakoren, you're looking well." Draikor noticing a set of new scratches and burn marks upon his armor.

"You too Draikor." The two men clasped hands for a moment with eager smiles.

"You remember Vette. This is my new companion, Commander Quinn."

"A pleasure to meet you." Quinn extended his hand.

"Navy officer huh. I'd shake, but former army and all." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Former army?"

"Stormtrooper special forces. Free-lancer now."

"He's a friend. We've helped each other several times now. I understand you're attending Zann's party."

Bakoren crossed his arms.

"Who told you that?" Draikor turned to the evocii.

"I heard him." Bakoren drilled holes into the alien's head with his glowing red eyes.

"Alright, alright I'll be quieter!" The alien defensively holding his hands up.

"What is Zann to you?" Draikor asked.

"Hmp, my target here for the Great Hunt. This evocii works for the Hutts, and is gonna get Mako close to Zann for me."

"I'm masquerading as Zann's entertainment coordinator. Rotta the Hutt wants Zann dead and is gonna make us rich once he is." Draikor's excitement rushed through his face.

"The force has brought us together again Bakoren. I'm also after Zann, or rather a Sith apprentice with him." Bakoren's eyebrow raised.

"Really."

"Indeed, I want him captured if possible. But dead if not." Bakoren nodded.

"We've helped each other before. This could be dangerous, I wouldn't mind having you with us. But Zann has to die by my hand. I want that clear." Draikor nodded.

"He's all yours. I won't interfere with your hunt."

"Alright, looks like the Sith and Chiss are working together again. For the glory of the Empire." Bakoren laughed.

Quinn was almost surprised by this.

"Hey, I may be a bounty hunter, but I'm still a patriot." Bakoren said while he smiled.

The evocii noticed Vette with interest.

"Yes, her presence could help even more."

"How exactly?" Vette asked with suspicion. Bakoren looked back at the evocii. It was soon clear even Bakoren didn't know what his plan was.

The evocii opened the crate and revealed what was inside. Vette's eyes widened in horror.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

* * *

Draikor waited with Bakoren, Quinn, and the evocii in the back room until they saw Vette emerge from a supply closet with Mako. Both women adorned in the same slave attire as the other dancers on the promenade.

Quinn nearly smirked in a smug fashion seeing the embarrassment on Vette's face. Draikor's expression held a certain appreciation, though not in the manner of Quinn's. Bakoren's blue face began to show shades of red. His eyes trying not to stare.

"I'm only doing this because you took the shock collar off!" Vette's usual defiance weighed down by clear embarrassment. Her slender figure mostly revealed alongside Mako's.

"I must admit Vette, you're even more beautiful than I thought." Draikor said. Vette's face turning slightly to hide her bashfulness. As well as the growing different shade of red than her skin.

"Mako, you don't have to do this. Vette's enough." Bakoren slowly approached her.

"No, this could be our only chance to get Zann. It's not that big a deal." Mako's words brought Bakoren to a careful nod.

"Just be careful." The Chiss planted a short kiss on Mako's cheek followed by a bashful giggle from the woman.

"Speaking of which. Explain your exact plan to me evocii." Draikor said as he turned to the alien.

"It's simple, I'm not allowed near Zann. But I'm to bring his entertainment to the party. These two can sneak in with the others and find out exactly where Zann is. Then use these secret communicators to contact us with Zann's exact location and what security he has." Bakoren stroked his chin.

"That could work."

"Where would these communicators go exactly?" Vette asked with a certain intensity.

"Oh, these are top of the line sweetheart. They go in your mouths, like this." The evocii demonstrated by placing one on the inside of his cheek and handing an earpiece to Bakoren.

"Can you hear my handsome voice?" The alien said with a smile.

"I hear words." Vette and Mako both chuckled as the evocii lowered his head.

"Anyway, there's nothing too it."

"And what about self-defense?" Draikor asked with a steel look. The alien almost backed up as Draikor slowly approached.

"I'm not putting Vette at the mercy of a crime lord and Sith apprentice without any means to protect herself." The twi'lek behind him showing almost surprised relief of her safety.

"Yeah, I agree." Bakoren now crossing his arms and standing beside Draikor. The evocii nearly shook under their fiery stares.

"Ok, ok. I may have something. Hold on." The evocii went back through his crate and took out four dancer gloves that seemed almost identical to those worn by the women.

"Another new product for Hutt agents. Specifically, those who can appeal to a person's biological desires." He put one on and quickly clasped his hand together.

Bakoren noticed a subtle but unmistakable spark on the palm of the glove.

"Observe." The evocii reached for Bakoren, but the Chiss snatched the other alien's hand and forced it onto his shoulder.

"Ghaaaah!" The evocii convulsed violently with electricity before falling to the ground.

"See, very effective." The evocii groaned while on the ground.

Draikor and Bakoren slowly nodded. Vette almost smiled when she saw the effect of the gloves.

"Alright, let's do this then." Mako said.

* * *

Draikor sat with Bakoren and Quinn on a speeder as they soared through the air. Bakoren glanced over at Quinn who as now adorned in the black armored tunic of an Imperial operative similar to the kind Cipher 9 wore. He also noticed Draikor still in his heavy Instigator armor, only now covered by a black cloak to cover it.

"Look, I know you like the armor and you're proud to be an Imperial. I liked wearing my old commando armor too. But isn't this a bit, conspicuous."

"No need to worry. Rathari controls most of the Imperial agents on Nar Shadda. I won't draw attention."

Bakoren turned to Draikor again.

"And you?"

Draikor smiled under his hood.

"I'm assuming during your time in special forces you worked with a Sith at some point."

"Uh, yeah. All the time."

"Then you must be aware of how persuasive we can be." Bakoren began to understand what Draikor was talking about and replied with a slow nod of his head.

Their vision was soon ensnared by what lay ahead.

A colossal pleasure yacht soared over the skyscrapers below. The yacht dwarfing any Draikor or Bakoren had ever seen. The craft was larger than a corvette class warship in fact. A sprawling main deck in the center with neon lights, music, and other attractions emanating from the craft along multiple levels.

Half a dozen smaller barges were connected along the side with dozens if not hundreds of speeders docking on the smaller barges.

"Vette can you hear me, we're about to land." Draikor touched his earpiece as he spoke.

"I hear you. We're about to land too, and it can't be quick enough. This evocii is a creep, I almost shocked him twice."

Draikor smirked.

"Ease yourself. You'll be away from him soon."

"Yeah, not soon enough. I swear he keeps staring at Mako too."

Bakoren tightened his fist.

"Remind me to shoot him when we're done." Draikor nodded slowly.

* * *

Vette and Mako sat in their slave attire with half a dozen other women. Vette and Mako looked carefully at the faces of these women. The younger ones looked almost frightened. Those a little older seemed almost empty. Like beasts who had been broken by a trainer.

Vette and Mako both felt knots grow in their stomachs seeing them. They also felt a twitch of fear in their own bodies upon seeing the great yacht ahead.

Vette carefully checked the power on her glove's shocker.

"Alright, ladies we're here." The evocii announced upon landing near the stern of the yacht. Their speeder parked on a small landing pad where a pair of Nikto mercenaries stood guard.

Both aliens were large and heavily armored. Each carrying a large blaster carbine and two sidearms. Their bodies covered in thick red armor with the skull like sigil of the Zann Consortium.

The evocii got up with his eager expression and approached the mercenaries.

"As promised good sir, eight of the finest specimen on Nar Shadda. I'm sure Tyber and his friends will enjoy every momen-"

The first Nikto grabbed the evocii's hand and dropped a small stack of credits. His intense gaze nearly shook the smaller alien.

"Alright, I see my job here is done. Ladies, your new master awaits." Vette and Mako got up with the others and slowly followed them past the Nikto where they saw another man clad in the same red armor await them.

"This way, no talking." The man said, his helmet added a thicker presence to his voice.

Vette saw the large carbine on his belt and explosives. She attempted to calm herself as they walked through the hallways of the yacht. Noticing at least a dozen other mercenaries in smaller yellow armor patrolling the halls.

This portion of the ship was not at all like either had imagined. It wasn't furnished or appealing to the eye. It was cold, even more so with their current attire. It's structure resembling more of a military vessel than anything else.

They were eventually led to a large elevator, where two more of the red armored mercenaries awaited. Vette noticed one was a twi'lek man, the other a twi'lek women.

Vette carefully watched the woman in particular interest. The mercenary's expression was nothing but cold apathy as she watched the other women loaded in.

When the doors shut, Mako soon noticed Vette's glances at the twi'lek mercenary and the growing passive-aggression in her demeanor. She attempted to shake her head at Vette, but it was too late. The twi'lek woman bashed Vette across the back of the head.

"Don't think I didn't see that you little schutta. Keep your feelings to yourself." The mercenary said in thick twi'lek.

A sharp pain filled the back of Vette's head and lekku. She clutched her teeth and attempted to hold the frustration inside her.

When the doors opened they saw their final destination. A series of furnished chairs and couches rested around two tables.

The room overlooked the main deck almost like a private box of a theater. Vette's heart began to race upon seeing what or rather who waited for them.

Four individuals waited for them inside. Two were human men and two aliens. The first sitting closet to them was a younger man in his mid to late twenties. His skin fair, though a bit tanned. His eyes a thick yellow from the dark side's corruption.

His body seemed smaller than Draikor's or Quinn's, though not too scrawny and was covered in a black inquisitor's robe with a lightsaber on his belt.

The man who sat on the next chair was older. Perhaps in his mid-forties with long white hair and green eyes. His face worn and scarred while his stocky body was covered by a brown jacket with a fur-lined hood.

Flanking him was a woman in strange brown garb. Her skin as white as snow with black coloration around her eyes that matched her messy hair. On her side rested a lightsaber-like device. The last alien was larger than any others. His body covered in fur with a beak like extrusion that came from his face and large blades held from his arms.

Mako recognized him as a Talortai warrior. Her skin almost crawled.

"Yes! They're finally here!" Milvan nearly roared. His voice was exuberant and over-excited.

"Come here!" Milvan shouted even louder. His hand reaching out to the nearest woman. Vette and Mako attempted to hold their composure as they watched the Sith pull her in and took his pleasures.

The Sith was aggressive in his approach. However, the woman he took seemed to be among the passive ones.

Vette noticed his pupils were slightly dialed and a hint of blood sat on his right nostril. Vette could smell a familiar scent on him. She saw the residue of red dust on his robe, Vette soon put the picture together.

The other human waved over one of the other girls. One of the frightened ones. Mako and Vette forced to watch as she was dragged to him by one of the mercenaries.

Her eyes almost teared up when she saw the man's imposing gaze.

Vette had to look away as she saw him grab the woman by the neck and take his pleasure in a much more brutal manner.

"If you two are done getting off, there is business to get to." The woman said.

"Hold on." Milvan said as he waved over one of the serves adorned in the same attire.

She quickly poured a little spice onto the table before Milvan sniffed it up and shook.

"Yes! That's the Emperor's fury right there!" Milvan exclaimed while bursting force lightning into the air.

"Silri's right I'm afraid." The man now took his hand off the young woman's neck.

"Your master had an offer for me?"

"Ohh yes Tyber, Lord Rathari has the utmost respect for you and your criminal empire. He says you were just as responsible for the Galactic Empire's fall as the rebels." Zann smiled.

"I don't know if I'd go that far. But he certainly can. Though I will admit corrupting that empire was far easier than yours. My web of corruption has barely made any progress into your planets. You Sith are quite good at keeping my influence back."

"Sith are invincible!"

"Sith are arrogant." Silri proclaimed while she stared at Milvan. The apprentice wasted no time and blasted her with force lightning. The woman shrieked and collapsed to the ground while the Talortai stared at her in amusement

"I don't take such insults from a mere night sister!" Milvan proclaimed while he stood up.

"Right my dear." His hands returned to the woman under him.

Zann paid no mind to his night sister companion.

"What did Rathari have in mind?"

"With our agents and intelligence, he can help you dismantle the Hutt Cartel. You would take their place and provide us with similar intelligence against our enemies. The Republic would be yours to weaken and corrupt as you saw fit."

Zann sat back and took a glass of juma with a satisfied smile.

"Perhaps. The details would have to be worked out, and my methods would be my own."

"My master doesn't discriminate. He'll let you do what you have toooooo! Hold on! Somethings up! I sense a disturbance in the force!" Milvan nearly jumped to his feet.

Vette and Mako's pulses began to rise sharply. Both women trying to keep themselves calm.

"Yours so high on spice you-" Silri started.

"No, he's right. I sense it too." The Talortai almost hissed.

Tyber looked around cautiously.

"Urai, Silri. Find Bossk and IG-88. Have a look around." The two departed with Mako quickly tapped her tongue against the communicator.

* * *

Draikor walked with Bakoren and Quinn up the ramp towards the main deck. The three pushed through the other guests until they reached two large Weequay mercenaries guarding the entrance.

"No weapons allowed." One grumbled out while looking at Bakoren and Quinn.

"We can take our weapons in, we've been given permission." Draikor subtly moved his hand in front of him.

"They can bring their weapons in, they were given permission." The Weequay said before he moved to the side with his partner.

Bakoren slowly nodded as they walked in.

"Can't tell you how handy that trick would be in my line of work." Draikor touched his earpiece.

"Vette can you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry if I'm whispering. The guard doesn't want us to talk."

"Have you found Milvan and Zann."

"Yeah, they're in a private box near the southeastern side. He has a few guards, including a Talortai and a night sister."

"We're on our way."

Draikor led the three through the intense party which had already begun. Hundreds of patrons around them dancing, drinking, smoking spike, and taking physical pleasure with the dancers, men, and women.

Quinn's nose curdled from the stench of spice, alcohol, and bodily fluids. The blasting music from multiple bands was nearly deafening and the lights nearly blinding.

"This is chaos. The very kind we should stamp out."

Draikor gazed with a certain level of similar disgust. Chaos and aggression could be exciting. But those around him were living only in the moment. Each only lived for short term pleasures of the flesh.

"I've seen better parties myself." Bakoren said.

"What are Chiss parities like exactly?" Bakoren smirked.

"Better than this, I assure you. But I was talking about special forces parties."

Draikor smiled back.

"I shall endeavor to attend one." As the three made their way towards the southeastern portion Quinn saw a familiar face.

His eyes shot to the young dancer who he saw earlier on the promenade. Her dance once again captivated his eyes in awe and delight. However, his excitement was soon dashed by a large patron who forced himself onto her.

Even from his distance, Quinn could smell the stink of alcohol and spice on him as he forced himself against her.

His fist tightened as he considered intervening. However, his military discipline kicked in and forced him to stay his course. The Commander remembered his mission. However, his curiosity kept him watching long enough to see the young woman's face turn irritated and then focused.

Her eyes watched his belt closely until it was close enough to her hand. The young woman carefully pressed a trigger on one of his devices.

Draikor and Bakoren soon saw a speeder fly out from one of the barges and crash into one of the upper streets.

"My speeder!" The drunk patron screamed as he ran to the edge of the barge. Dozens began to laugh as the dancer gave a satisfied gaze.

Quinn's expression grew more and more intrigued.

"Boss, we have a serious problem." Bakoren heard Mako shout as best she could in her subdued tone.

"Mako are you ok?"

"It's not us, it's you. The Sith sensed you guys coming and now his goons are on the patrol. If they see a true Sith and Chiss they're going to know something's up."

"We'll get there as soon as we can. Just stay calm and safe." Bakoren put his helmet on and looked over at Draikor who also heard.

"We better move."

"Right." Draikor nodded.

However, it wasn't a moment later that they were surrounded by bounty hunters and mercenaries. Well over a dozen led by a trandoshan in a yellow flight suit and an assassin droid.

"Going somewhere." The trandoshan hissed.

"Tyber Zann has orders for us to terminate you." The droid said.

Bossk hissed again.

"He doesn't like party crashers." Draikor smiled.

"I don't care." His cloak flew off as he hurled the trandoshans and his half of the men back with the force.

Bakoren sprayed fire around the other bounty hunters. Many yelped in pain while they retreated. IG-88, however, snatched Bakoren in his metal arm and lifted him up while the other arm raised a blaster.

Bakoren grunted but kept his cool. He pressed his right fist against IG-88's chest. A small emp device began to short out several of his circuits. The robotic hand released Bakoren who flew up.

"You're overrated, droid." Bakoren let off a charged blast into IG-88's chest plate followed by a wrist rocket. The blast created a sizable hole in the droid's body, large enough for the rocket to pass between before it exploded.

The nearby bounty hunters were then peppered by the flying shrapnel that was IG-88.

Draikor saw Bossk rise up first and rip off rounds from his blaster rifle. The true Sith easily deflected the rounds and then ripped the rifle from the lizard's hand with the force.

Bossk attempted to draw a pair of blades, but soon fund their worth when Draikor's lightsaber cut through them and his torso.

The rest of the bounty hunters and mercenaries soon resumed their attack. None gave any mind to those who continued the party around them. The explosions and stray blaster bolts cut many of the guests and staff down.

Panic began to ensue from those close enough. But the party's overindulgence kept most of the guests distracted even from the explosions and death.

Bakoren gunned down the rival bounty hunters one by one with relative ease. The Chiss almost disappointed at their level of skill compared to his.

Draikor similarly found ease deflecting the blows from the bounty hunters. His lightsaber sent their various bolts back at them while the force itself sent their wrist rockets back to their senders.

A twi'lek mercenary flew up over Draikor with two guns drawn only to find both of his pistols snatched away by a swift pull of force energy.

The mercenary attempted to hurl a thermal detonator, but draikor snatched the alien with the force and dragged him into the ground. A resulting explosion taking several patrons with him. For a moment Draikor felt a bit of regret. Those who died around the mercenaries had not been his enemies.

Quinn quickly backed up the other two with his carbine drawn. The Commander placed a precise shot into a devaronian's head.

A Zygerrian mercenary drew two pistols and unleashed his fury on Quinn. However, the Commander dove to the side with two quick shots. The mercenary's life ended with two hot bolts.

The last of the bounty hunters were swiftly cut down by Draikor's lightsaber. Bakoren cracked his neck while he placed a new charge back into his pistol.

"I think they know we're here."

"We need to move fast."

The three hurried through the half-panicked and half-distracted crowd.

"Are they still there?" Bakoren asked.

"For now. But Zann's considering leaving."

"Let us know if-"

"Look out! Draikor roared. Bakoren's eyes widened as he saw a Talortai emerge before him.

A Talortai's blade scraped the chest of Bakoren's chest plate. The Chiss barely soared back in time with his jet boots.

Draikor similarly turned in time to catch a yellow lightsaber whip with his lightsaber. Across from him stood a night sister witch.

"You were foolish to come here Sit-" The woman started until Draikor pulled her into him her own whip.

The true Sith's armored fist punished Silri with not only its sheer impact but the surge of red force lightning.

Silri's lightsaber whip retracted as she regained herself. Draikor's confident gaze meeting her irrupted expression.

Bakoren ripped a series of blaster bolts from his pistol at the Talortai warrior in front of him. Urai, however, quickly retreated back with his stealth field generator. Bakoren attempted to use thermal vision, but the sheer amount of patrons around them made finding his target impossible.

"Damn it." Bakoren grunted as he turned thermal off.

"Come out and figh-" Bakoren jumped back, again barely avoiding the Talortai's blades. Urai followed up with two swift strikes. Bakoren activated his armor's wrist blades. The Chiss swiftly striking back against them. With an opening now exposed, Bakoren burned a sizable hole into Urai's shoulder.

With a grunt, Urai vanished again.

Draikor kept Silri's lightsaber whip back with ease. Her weapon's effectiveness clearly sacrificed for the intimidation factor.

The witch reached out with her hand and drew two nearby tables at Draikor. The apprentice thrust his hands out and sent the tables away in pieces. However, Silri was now ready and unleashed a punishing force surge.

The ensuing pain filling Draikor with a similar sensation as Lord Sarrick's Death Field. Despite the immense pain, Draikor's rage allowed him to reach out and sent Silri through the crowd. He charged through the air in an attempt to end her, but she pulled an innocent patron in front of her first. In vain though, Draikor's lightsaber cut through them both.

More frustration coming through Draikor's face upon seeing another innocent forced into his warpath.

As all this happened, Quinn unleashed as much fire as he could against a group of incoming mercenaries.

The aliens cared little for the lives of those between them and their enemies. Their blaster bolts and explosives carving a bloody path through the guests and slave dancers.

Quinn used his close quarters combat skills to duck and weave away from the incoming bursts. His right hand carrying a flash-bang into the air.

Three of the aliens dropped their weapons and cried out with their senses going white. Quinn eased his carbine into position. The aliens were then dropped with three quick shots.

The Commander was a bit surprised by disorganized the counter-attack was. His answer soon given to him at the sight of fiery explosions near the approaching mercenaries.

The young dancer who had caught his eye was now behind a fallen bartender's station. She kept herself in cover while waiting for a precise moment. Once she saw it, a bottle of alcohol found its mark around one of the mercenaries.

The sparks from their blasters setting the alcohol off and engulfing the aliens in flames. Quinn smiled as he realized she was keeping them from massacring more of her fellow dancers. But more than that, she was also keeping the pressure off his team.

However, Quinn's eyes widened when he saw a pair of Zygerrian approach her.

Quinn felt his teeth clench as he considered intervening. He had to remember his mission. But then again, this young woman's actions were helping their mission.

One of the Zygerrian's grabbed the young by the neck and lifted her up. The other saw Quinn just in time for his blaster bolts to cut down his companion.

The second Zygerrian attempted to grab Quinn's arm, but the Commander struck the alien's arm with a swift blow of his carbine stock.

Quinn's hand snatched his opponent's offhand and swiftly twisted it around his body. In the same motion, Quinn sent the alien tumbling onto the ground and put down by a swift blaster bolt.

Bakoren jumped back upon seeing Urai reemerge. His wrist blades barely managed to catch the Talortai's own blades. The chiss attempted to move back, but to his horror, he noticed the blaster mark on Urai's shoulder had completely healed already.

Bakoren saw the blades move slowly closer to his face and forced his flame-thrower on.

Urai backed up again and cloaked himself.

Bakoren quickly ascended into the air with his jump boots and fired a wrist rocket directly below him. The ensuing blast brought Urai off his feet and onto the ground.

The Chiss descended fast. His flamethrower covered the Talortai in a blazing inferno.

Urai hissed and thrashed about. The smell of his burning fur complementing the sight of his flesh coming off the bone.

"Nighty, night." Bakoren grunted. His charged blaster burning a sizable hole in the Talortai's face, which finally ended his life.

In the private box, Vette saw the ensuing fight below with the others. Zann's eyes widened as he finally stood up.

"Come on Sith, we're leaving!"

Vette turned to Mako who nodded. The twi'lek sparked her gauntlets before she shocked the twi'lek mercenary woman with both hands.

Moving as fast as she could, Vette snatched the woman's blaster and shot the other mercenaries. Zann and Milvan turned just in time to see Mako thrust her hands into their stomachs.

Both men convulsed before plummeting hard into the deck below. Milvan was up fast due to the effect of the spice. Tyber following suit, but his face taken in by a terrifying sight.

Directly across from them waited a true Sith warrior and an armored bounty hunter.

"Milvan, I'll give you this one chance to surrender." Draikor smiled as he spoke.

"Graawww! You ruined my night! Die!" Milvan's hands unleashed a torrent of force lightning at Draikor.

The true Sith attempted to absorb the blow with his own lightsaber but was too late. The sheering pain of the lightning coursed through his body. Though not nearly as intensely as that which he faced under Joruus on Dromund Kass.

Draikor focused on the pain surging through him and focused his hatred forward. With a thrust of his hand, Draikor sent Milvan across the deck. The human apprentice barely able to raise his lightsaber in time against Draikor's.

Bakoren flew over Zann with his wrists unleashing death from above in the form of rockets. Zann fired a scatter-plasma burst that tore through the incoming rockets. The blasts ripped apart Bakoren's jump boots and sent him hard into the ground.

The wind leaving his body as Bakoren grunted upon impact. Tyber raised his gun to finish the Chiss, but a torrent of fire rushing at him sent him into a retreat. Just like Urai, Tyber vanished.

Bakoren grit his teeth upon noticing his destroyed jump boots. His eyes furiously gazed around with thermal vision. Luckily for him, the earlier fire-fight had killed or dispersed most of the crowd and Zann's signature came into view.

Bakoren unleashed his grappled around the man and pulled him forward. Zann unable to raise his scatter-blaster before the iron fist of Bakoren broke across his chin in an uppercut.

Draikor furiously counter struck against Milvan's lightsaber blows. The inquisitor's lightsaber nearly sent into the air more than once by the power behind Draikor's blows. Despite the effects of the spice, Milvan fought with impressive ferocity.

"Die!" He screamed like a beast. His fist meeting the ground and sending electrified force energy through the air. Draikor found himself lifted up and back by this strike. Milvan furiously followed this with more force lightning.

Once again, Draikor felt the burning pain of the force lightning tear through his muscles in excruciating pain. A crazed look in Milvan's eyes as he laughed.

Draikor, however, would have none of it. Focusing his passion and aggression, the true Sith rose again to his feet and met the laughs with a shaking force scream. The impact of the force power broke Milvan's attack.

Draikor had just enough time to charge back into the second apprentice and slap his lightsaber down. With the path clear, Draikor stabbed his saber clean into Milvan's stomach.

Milvan convulsed, his hands reaching out in a final desperate attempt to use force lightning. This effort was only in vain though, as Draikor's lightsaber cut him in half with another swift strike.

Bakoren counter Tyber's strikes with fast movements of his elbows. The crime lord was good, but Bakoren was better. He caught Tyber's arm in a bar and brought himself around the side. In this swift motion, Bakoren not only hurled Tyber over his side, but he also heard a satisfying snap.

Tyber grunted in pain and then saw his own scatter-blaster aimed at his face. Bakoren coldly stood over him.

"Perhaps I could persuade you otherwise." Tyber smiled in an arrogant manner.

"Whatever you're being offered, I can triple it." Zann's expression looking more confident than any Bakoren had ever seen before.

"Everyone has a price."

"No." Bakoren replied so coldly it almost sent a shiver down his own spine.

For a brief moment, Bakoren saw something in Zann's face that he never expected. It wasn't just any kind of fear. It was more pathetic than the lowliest slave or servant. Zann's illusion of invincibility gone, and reality staring him in the face.

But only for a moment, the scatter-blaster took Zann's head clean off. His blood splattered into Bakoren's armor.

The chiss removed his helmet and blew the smoke emanating from the barrel of the gun.

"You did it!" He heard from across the deck. Bakoren turned to see Mako running at him with her arms out. His smile grew as he lifted her up in his arms and twirled Mako around.

"You killed Tyber Zann!" Mako stroking his cheeks.

"Hmp, I couldn't have done it without you darling." Bakoren planted a warm kiss on the woman's lips. Her face turning red and her eyes closing.

Draikor pulled a communicator from Milvan's corpse, as well as his lightsaber.

"Gotcha too!" Vette shouted from behind. Her arms wrapping around Draikor with her gauntlets about to touch him.

"Easy there. The last man who shocked didn't end so well." Draikor proclaimed with a smile.

Vette laughed as she revealed her gloves were disarmed and continued to hug him.

"Mission complete then?" Draikor nodded in satisfaction.

"Indeed. Well done up there."

"Thank you. I also have to say that I've come to appreciate my situation here and my original slave position more after seeing what I could have become." Vette said while she almost shook.

Draikor examined the communicator closely as Vette noticed Quinn helping the young dancer up.

"Are you quite alright? If you're hurt I have a bacta-" Quinn's speech was cut off by a swift kiss by the young woman. The commander was taken completely off-guard. His arms held out, his face red, his speech muffled, and his legs wobbling.

Vette covered her face in a smirking manner while Draikor attempted to open the back of the communicator.

However, he was nearly jumped upon seeing an image appear before him. The image was of another human. A large human, around Bakoren's size with an armored jacket around him. Cybernetic implants on his face around the cheek and above the right eye.

"Milvan what's going on out there. I'm hearing reports of a battle on Zann's Yacht." The Man's eyes widened as he saw Draikor before him.

"You! You're Baras's apprentice." Draikor's grin returned. The true Sith intrigued, and cautious at the same time.

"Lord Rathari I presume." Rathari's face contracted with resentment and lament.

"I assume Milvan is dead then."

"Yes, as is Tyber Zann." Rathari slowly shook his head.

"Zann could have been useful. Milvan had his flaws, but he was an eager apprentice none the less. I will enjoy exacting my revenge on you."

"I'm not the one hiding." Draikor trying to sound confident despite the underlying angst of confronting a Lord of the Sith.

Rathari smirked with a chuckle.

"Your master has made you arrogant. I control what happens on Nar Shadda, not him. If you face me, you would do so alone. Kallus is mine now, and soon all of Baras's secrets as well. I would flee while you still have the chance."

Draikor's gaze turned to steel, enough to contain any fear he held.

"A true Sith does not run." Rathari's smile widened.

"Good." The hologram vanishing as Draikor stared with immense intensity at it. Vette beside him holding a similar expression.

* * *

_Author's note_

_As I said, this will be a bit different than the game, but I hope you like a change of pace_

_Not every chapter will be this long either don't worry_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spice and Spies

* * *

Draikor's sparring blade nearly cracked against Lord Sarrick's blade. The two true Sith furiously attempted to overpower the other with sweat trickling down their bodies.

Lord Sarrick's confident smile met Draikor's similar expression. The Sith Lord thrust her hand out at the same moment Draikor did. The colliding telekinetic blows caused both true Sith to slide a few feet back. In the last moment, Draikor attempted to unleash his growing force drain. However, his orange beam was taken apart by the Sith Lord's violet Death Field.

Draikor braced himself, but the impact came into him like a crashing freighter. His muscles cried out like beasts and his teeth nearly cracked against each other. Despite this, Draikor manages to stay on his feet. His feet wobbled but they didn't give in.

Sarrick nodded.

"Good. Your strength and endurance grow with the force around you. All too important progress for an Immortal Juggernaut." Draikor nodded.

"You're a masterful instructor my Lord." Sarrick smirked in a satisfied manner.

"Superior to my dear Lord Galall."

Draikor returned her smirk with his own.

"I don't know. His skill are among the best I've ever seen."

"Is that so. Perhaps I've been going to easy on you then. Our next session will put your words to the test." Draikor gave a respectful bow before departing.

After a quick shower, Draikor came back out to the promenade's main area. There he noticed Vette sitting with Mako and Bakoren as they ate breakfast.

"There he is." Bakoren said as he waved Draikor over.

"I see you're still wanting to celebrate our victory yesterday." Draikor said smiling in a certain way as he looked at Vette. The young twi'lek woman still wearing her slave outfit, only now with her pistols holstered onto her waist.

Vette blushed intensely as she tried to look away.

"I just forgot how hot it was here on Nar Shadda is all. This getup is more comfortable and easier to breath in."

"I'm certainly not complaining." Draikor's comment nearly made the twi'lek tremble, though not in fear.

Draikor began to eat while looking across at Bakoren.

"How did your business with Rotta the Hutt go?"

Bakoren gave a satisfied nod.

"He paid me a million credits for Zann's head. Plus another half a million for Urai Fen." The chiss ripped a piece of bacon in half as he spoke.

"It's too bad none of the ones you killed had a bounty on them." Mako added.

"No need to worry, we have our own business venture. Speaking of which, I talked to some associates here. I think I can have that next map deciphered and completed in another day." Vette sounding proud as Draikor nodded.

"Excellent. That treasure will be ours." Draikor began to notice something else on her face. He could sense something longing in her mind. An almost unresolved sensation.

As Vette tried to take it out of her mind, she noticed Quinn a few yards away at the Imperial embassy. Beside him were the Imperial Naval Petty-Officer and the dancer from the previous day.

"What's lover boy up to now?" Vette wondered. Draikor soon took notice of this as well. The young woman was no longer adorned in her promiscuous dancer attire, but instead wore the grey uniform of an Imperial Navy recruit. Her hair was done up in a neat ponytail, and a duffle bag rested beside her.

Quinn shared a deep hug and warm kiss with her one more time before the Petty-Officer saluted him and lead the young woman away. Quinn gave a heavy sigh and made his way to the others.

"Good morning sir. Did you morning sparring go well." Draikor nodded while looking all too curious.

"What was that all about?" Quinn attempted not to blush.

"Yes, about that sir. Forgive my lack of professionalism. However, during our skirmish on the yacht, I noticed favorable traits within Erica. After the skirmish, we had a long discussion where I got to know her better."

"I'm sure he did." Vette whispered to Mako who chuckled a little. Quinn tightened his fist and attempted to ignore Vette.

"After speaking with her, I was positive she was wasted being just a dancer. She is meant to be a fighter pilot." Vette nearly choked on her fruit while Draikor's look grew ever more intrigued.

"What?" Vette nearly laughed.

"From her actions, I saw she was confident, but calculating, she was bold and precise and had a keen eye for strategic opportunities. All qualities I've seen in the best fighter pilots. I called in some favors and saw that she entered a condensed navy basic training course. Once she completes it, Erica will head to Night-fury fighter academy. After proper training, I'm confident she'll become a valued member of the Imperial Navy." Vette's earlier fun at Quinn's expense couldn't maintain itself.

Vette felt almost touched that Quinn would help someone who was essentially a slave find a better life. Even if it may have been for personal reasons in her opinion. Her smile grew when she saw Draikor nod in an approving manner.

"Well done Quinn. You recognized a potential asset and have made the Empire better for it." Quinn smiled with an approving nod.

"Thank you, sir." Draikor turned back to Bakoren.

"Is your business here concluded then?" The Chiss nodded.

"Yeah, Zann was my target here. Now I'm in the lead." Bakoren's excitement grew further.

"It's been a profitable stay, but the hunt must continue."

"And what will you spend that bounty money on?"

"Our ship could use a few upgrades. Our weapons as well." Bakoren nodded as Mako spoke.

"No lavish enjoyment with that money then?"

"What for, we were at the party of the century yesterday." The Chiss and true Sith nearly broke out in heavy laughter.

"In any case, we're leaving for our next target. Best of luck on your hunt."

"To yours as well." After breakfast, Draikor and his companions walked into another room in the embassy. An Imperial Navy technician sat behind a workbench with a few tools around him as he disassembled the communicator from the previous day.

"Well, sir, whoever made this was no fool. The encryption is some of the most solid I've ever seen."

"Commander Quinn led me to believe you could trace the signal." Draikor sounded almost impatient as he stared at the technician.

"Petty-Officer Newman can decipher it given time, sir." Quinn added in a supportive manner.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get it. However, I do have something for you already." Draikor's interest was peaked.

"Go on?"

"I traced a signal a few minutes ago to the Red light sector. The signal was an encoded transmission to another receiver. I've seen this kind of signal before, it's usually the kind given to transmit orders for military operations. I couldn't decode the actual message, but it could take some time."

Draikor stroked his chin as he thought about what Newman said.

"Something's going on in the Red-Light sector and I want to know what." Vette nodded.

"I guess that means we're heading out then."

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep you updated on my progress." Newman said after he saluted the Sith and Commander.

Within a few minutes, the three sat together in a speeder. Vette sat beside Draikor and took some amusement upon noticing Quinn's continued frustration in his attempts to decipher the map. Despite this appearance, Draikor could still sense the longing feeling inside her.

"Vette are you well?"

"Huh!?" Vette almost jumped hearing this from Draikor.

"Huh!? Oh, I'm fine." Draikor wasn't convinced.

"If there's something bothering you I need to know now. You probably know better than I how dangerous some of these streets can be. I can't have you getting yourself hurt because your mind isn't in the right place."

Vette took a deep breath and tried to ease herself.

"It's nothing. I can deal with it later. Don't worry I'll keep my head in the moment." Draikor slowly turned back to the skies ahead of him.

"Vette what do you know about the Red-Light district?"

"It's not a pleasant place, to say the least." Vette's voice holding familiar angst to it.

"My old crew and I once pulled a heist there and nearly got killed. The spice gangs are so vicious, even the Hutt's have trouble enforcing control over it."

Draikor continued to scour his mind for ideas.

"What would Rathari want there?"

"I have no idea, but if anything's going on those spice gangs will know." Draikor slowly nodded.

* * *

Within minutes they arrived at the Red-Light district. As the name implied, the streets were lit only by red lights. This, however, did little to hide their foul nature. Even as they landed, Draikor smell the fold stench. He could see the filth piling up and growing. Then there was the noise. Horrible screams and shouts coming from every direction.

A few Hutt mercenaries and security droids stood at the landing pad.

"Welcome to the Red-Light sector." The speeder droid said.

A Weequay mercenary approached the three. An eyepatch covering his left eye.

"Alright Sith, let me lay down the situation for you here. As soon as you walk out of this landing pad you're on your own." Draikor replied to the cold statement with a heated gaze.

"Does it look like we'll need help." The Weequay stuttered.

"I mean, you, we. I'll get out of your way." Vette smirked at the alien's frightened face. However, as they walked Vette noticed many of the mercenaries stare at her closely. Vette was a little confused until she remembered what she was wearing.

The twi'lek's face turning another shade of red again as she reconsidered if it was still worth wearing. If her main motivation for doing so was worth it.

However, such things fell out of her mind when they got to the streets. The odor that had been evident even in the speeder was now almost unbearable.

Vette almost had to cover her nose to keep herself from gagging. Quinn and Draikor similarly endured the smell.

The people around them didn't look any better. Many wallowed in the streets, unwashed and reeking of spice. Vette looked at them with sympathy while Quinn almost looked disgusted. Draikor on the other hand simply felt almost assured of himself.

Draikor knew if this planet had been under imperial control this street would be cleaned up and the gangs put down with proper efficiency.

As they walked, Draikor felt something off-putting. He couldn't quite put his hand on it, but it was if he could sense the gazing eyes of other beings from a distance gazing at them.

"Wait." Vette said. One hand was raised while the other pointed to something disturbing going on across the street.

Draikor could see a spice-ridden Duros shaking as he handed all of his credits to a small human child. The child seemed less dirty and destitute than that aliens, but still in rough condition.

The child took out a handful of spice wrapped in plastic and placed it in the shaking Duros's hand.

"Go." The child said coldly.

The Duros walked as best he could away.

"A child spice trafficker? Only here I suppose." Quinn sounded even more disgusted than before.

Vette subtly motioned towards a pair of large aliens watching the child. A kaleesh and a Nikto. Both keeping a watchful eye on the child.

"I see…..Perhaps they will have the information we seek." Vette shook her head.

"They're just enforcers, only their boss would know something of value." Draikor slowly nodded as he took out a stack of credits and a tracking device.

"Then we find him." Vette and Quinn's eyes widened.

Vette carefully approached the child. The boy's eyes shooting to her instantly upon seeing her attire. The twi'lek almost groaned in annoyance but kept her guise up.

"My master has a party planned. He needs the best stuff." Vette handing the stack of credits to the boy.

Not a moment later, the Nikto took the credits out of Vette's hand.

"We'll take that." The boy handed Vette five packs of spice while Vette kept one eye on the two enforcers who walked away.

Once they were gone, Draikor and Quinn emerged from the shadows and surrounded the boy.

"Huh!?" The child shook upon seeing Draikor stand over him.

He reached for a blaster in his pocket, but Draikor seized the weapon and crushed it in his hand. However, as the child nearly collapsed, Draikor took his collected profits and placed it back into the boy's hands.

"If I were you, I'd leave this district."

Draikor further emphasized his point by tossing the spice into a nearby pile of burning trash.

Nearby addicts nearly shrieked as they sprinted over to try and put the fire out. The boy ran back the way they came towards the speeders.

Ten minutes later, Draikor stood with his companions outside what appeared to be an abandoned shopping center. Three large aliens stood guard outside. The stench of death surrounding them.

"The tracker is still on sir, it's in there."

Draikor nodded to Quinn as he drew his lightsaber.

"I say it's time we cleaned up these streets."

Inside the abandoned complex, a fat twi'lek sat on a large couch. Expensive clothes on his back and a jeweled ring on of his fingers.

On the table in front of him sat a stack of credits and a pile of spice.

"Five-thousand credits off one buyer! Huh, that sounds almost too good to be true." The twi'lek laughed as he ran his hand through the stack of credits. The twi'lek jumped with the sound of an explosion on the other side of the door.

His men inside the room drew their weapons and aimed them at the door. On the other side, they could hear screams of terror mixed with blaster fire. But there was also another sound. Strange energy that carried a slicing sound before each scream.

The twi'lek and his men began to shake as the blasts got louder and louder until they went silent. Only a humming noise could be heard from the other side now. The noise persisted for what felt like an eternity. Each gang member beginning to sweat and shake waiting for-

The door hurled itself from the latches and carried two of the gang members back with it. Draikor dashed in with every incoming blaster bolt sent away by his lightsaber. The nearest gangsters were decapitated by his counter blows. The rest found themselves burned down by Vette and Quinn's fire.

"Whew, it smells worse in here than the streets." Vette said while waving her hand over her face.

Draikor scanned the room until he found the twi'lek boss shaking as he tried to pull out a blaster pistol. The true Sith held his hand out and crushed the pistol within the twi'lek's hand.

"Ghaaah!" With a swift jerk, Draikor dragged the alien to him. The true Sith and his companions now loomed over the alien.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble with the Empire. I'm just running a business here." The trembling alien held his hand up with terror across his face. Vette's rage grew seeing the piles of spice in the room and the look of the gang leader.

Draikor grabbed the twi'lek by the next and held him against the wall.

"I require information on this sector. Your life depends on this knowledge." The flames emanating from Draikor's presence brought even more sweat down the alien's back.

"Ok, ok. What did you want to know?"

"Have any other Imperials come through here?"

"No, imps don't hang out here. Plus I'd know if they did, you guys aren't hard to miss."

Draikor kept his grip and slowly inhaled.

"What about anything unusual?"

"Out of the ordinary for this place. I guess the staffs haven't shown up. Bad for business too."

"Staffs?" Vette turning her head slightly in confusion.

"Oh right. A few years ago these guys started showing up here. They paid the urchins on the streets to do some odd jobs for them once a week."

"Odd jobs?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, random things. Moving crates around and changing lights."

Draikor noticed the all too intrigued expression on Quinn's face.

"Where exactly did these staff members come from?"

"One of my men saw them come out of an old apartment complex off Darrow street." Quinn smiled in satisfaction.

"Sir, I believe we have all that is required." The true Sith turned back to the still trembling twi'lek in his hand.

"Please don't kill me."

"You made your money off selling spice. It's brought decay to these streets." Vette and Quinn watched closely in anticipation.

"Why don't you try it yourself." Draikor tossed the fat twi'lek into the pile of spice. The red powder puffed up like a cloud around him. The alien squirmed and rattled like he was having a seizure. His pupils dilated and the man began laughing uncontrollably.

Vette almost laughed watching this.

"Never indulge in your own product." She joked while scooping up the now scattered pile of credits.

"Woah! He had a hundred and twenty-thousand credits here." Draikor nodded while taking the money and splitting it up. The Sith took sixty-thousand of the credits for himself and split the rest between his companions.

"Thank you." Quinn said. Vette's eyes widened in shock as she saw the stack of credits handed to her.

"Really?"

Draikor slowly nodded with a smile.

"Are you still not convinced I don't see you as my slave?" Vette almost laughed as her face blushed.

She turned back to the shaking gang leader and the pile of spice around him.

"That spice is probably worth twice as much as this."

Draikor shook his head in disgust.

"I don't deal in spice." Vette nodded in relief while Quinn smiled in a satisfied manner after he heard Draikor's response.

The three walked back to the entryway as Quinn shut the door to the streets.

"Sir I believe I know what's going on in this district. I've read case studies and reports of similar signs."

"Signs of what?"

"The New Republic Intelligence Service." Draikor's eyes nearly lit up.

"Go on."

"In past cases, they were known to choose run-down areas like this to keep a low profile. They would hire street urchins to replace hidden cameras around the streets."

Draikor held his chin and thought about the presence he felt before. They were being watched, perhaps Quinn was right.

"Kallus was a double agent. I'll bet that was his post." Vette said while Draikor nodded.

"Yes, that makes sense. Hold on, Newman said that he intercepted encrypted military orders. The signal led to here." Draikor raised his head with a look of realization.

"He's planning an assault on the republic's listening post."

"He could very well be. But if the orders were sent, then the attack has likely already begun." Quinn added.

"Hold on, the spice dealers said they didn't see any Imperials in the streets." Vette said while Draikor carefully thought.

"Unless he's not attacking with regular troopers. In any case, this is an opportunity we cannot pass up. Let's go!"

"Wait, what if Lord Rathari is present. Darth Baras said we'd need to assassinate him." Quinn started until he saw Draikor's all too aggressive expression.

"Then we'll think on our feet." Vette eagerly looked at Quinn. But was disappointed to find no fear in his face. Only stern acceptance.

"Then we shall."

* * *

The three made their way across the Red-Light district until they found the apartment complex. The area around the complex seemed completely abandoned.

No street urchins or gang members could be seen for blocks. The doorway was open and intense blaster fire could be heard inside.

"It seems we were right." Quinn said as Draikor carefully reached out to the complex.

He sensed great fear, aggression, and angst. However, he felt no powerful force users were inside.

"Lord Rathari isn't here."

"You sure?" Vette asked as she sounded almost relieved.

Draikor nodded.

"Still his men are likely inside."

"Our men." Quinn showed immense reluctance across his face. Draikor tightened his fist in a similar conflict.

"They could know where he is, or even where Kallus is." Vette's words had a bittersweet sensation to them.

Draikor forced himself forward with his companions close behind.

Once inside, they immediately saw the exterior was but a facade. The atrium had a reception desk and a deactivated shield door with a carpet laid out. While walking in, the three saw the aftermath of an attack. Half a dozen Republic agents lay dead across the entryway. Smoking blaster bolts decorated across their white uniforms.

Draikor carefully scanned the room as he kept his lightsaber gripped tightly.

"I know you're there. Reveal yourselves." Only a moment later did seven individuals emerge from thin air. Their' stealth field generators deactivating to reveal themselves as Imperial Intelligence operatives. Each armed with a blaster carbine and knife.

The lead agent stared at the three very suspiciously.

"Who are you? We weren't expecting reinforcements." Her eyes remained fixed on Draikor as he noticed her finger on the trigger.

"Where is Lord Rathari?" Draikor's words held a hot metal.

The lead agent attempted to pull a stun grenade out but was enveloped by a surge of red force lightning. Draikor's fist sent the wave out and around all seven agents. Each groaning in immense pain. The apprentice cut down the lead agent and her nearest companions while Vette and Quinn gunned down those closest to them.

Vette could see the frustration in Draikor and the sorrow in Quinn as they were forced to kill fellow Imperials. The sound of nearby blaster fire, however, forced them to forget such feelings.

Upon continuing into the next chamber they saw it was the main area of the listening post. The brown room had a series of computers at one end and ventilation equipment on the other side. The other end was slightly more elevated.

Two small ramps led up to it with makeshift barricades set up between them.

A few more dead Republic agents and dismantled droids rested near the computer terminals. Standing over them was another squad of Imperial operatives exchanging fire with unseen Republic survivors behind the barricade.

The lead agent held a hand to his earpiece.

"Second squad we have the last of them pinned down. Move in and eliminate them. Second squad, second squad come in." The man's mustache twitched in fear. He soon had his answer once he saw Draikor emerge with his companions.

"What's going on here? Can you not see we're in the middle of an assault…..Wait a minute, I recognize you. You're the Sith who killed Lord Rathari's apprentice."

A proud gaze appeared on Draikor's face.

"Tell me what I want and you may continue serving the empire." The lead agent waved his men at Draikor.

"Kill them all!"

Draikor viciously lunged forward, but the operative dove backward and cloaked himself. Two of the other operatives fired a few shots at Draikor. But he deflected them away long enough for Quinn and Vette to gun them down.

The remaining operatives got into new positions of cover whilst Vette and Quinn did the same.

Draikor attempted to sense the operative, but he had clearly been trained well in concealing his emotions. Draikor's body convulses in a horrific sensation. A stun charge embedding itself into his back as the operative re-emerged.

With the true Sith going limp he attempted to knife the back of his neck. However, Draikor mustered his strength after channeling his rage. With his regained strength, Draikor was able to turn his head enough to lift the operative off his feet with a force scream.

The man regained himself and vanished again.

Draikor's breath turned harsher while he scanned the chamber. The operative emerged behind Draikor once again. A scatter blaster raised against his foe. Draikor furiously slashed around, his lightsaber cutting the barrel of the blaster off just before the trigger could be pulled.

The operative's eyes widened when his blaster clicked with nothing coming out of the end. He dove backward and attempted to cloak himself again. But Draikor charged through the air and slammed his lightsaber through the center of the man's chest.

His body collapsed down with the impact of the lightsaber. Draikor pulled his lightsaber free and noticed the room was now silent. Vette and Quinn emerged from cover after having killed the remaining operatives.

"Alright, we did it." Vette's excited face irritated Quinn to no end as he gave a mournful gaze on the dead Imperials.

Draikor searched the lead operative's body until he found his communicator.

"Wait, listen." Quinn said holding his hand up.

Draikor could hear voices coming from the other side of the barricade. In the rush of the fight, he had forgotten about the Republic survivors Rathari's men had been fighting.

"Maybe we should just leave them." Vette said. Draikor turned to the barricade and violently thrust his hands forward.

The collected metal burst apart and revealed a clear path.

Quinn gave an eager expression while Vette simply took a deep breath.

Draikor walked up first, his lightsaber raised as he saw the survivors. However, they were not at all what he expected. Ten men were before them, but these were not agents, they were soldiers. Not just any soldiers either.

Their bodies were covered from head to toe in white armor very similar to their stormtroopers with blue stripes along the centers of their chest plates, along the shoulder plates, along the greaves, and above the tops of their visors for those who wore helmets. The helmets also greatly resembled that of their stormtroopers, with all but two of the men wearing them.

Draikor recognized this armor from footage of old battles and archived pictures. These weren't support troopers, they were republic heavy-infantry. Shock troopers trained to fight in direct and intense confrontations on a battlefield. They were only Republic soldiers that could give stormtroopers a proper challenge.

But why were they here? Could they have been providing security? No, support troopers would have been the more likely option. Their presence made Draikor even more intrigued.

Two of the men were wounded and being tended to by a medic.

The two soldiers without helmets spotted Draikor first. Those who could still stand raised their helmets. The larger of the unmasked soldiers slowly approached. His face fair with a shaved head and green eyes.

The second was Quinn's size. His skin dark, and his hair black with a Republic army sigil tattooed across his face.

"Hold your fire!" The lead soldier shouted.

"Captain that's a Sith!" The other unmasked soldier protested.

"I said hold your fire!"

Draikor could sense a mixture of fear and confusion inside the Republic captain as he approached Draikor with his hands out.

"Alright Sith, I don't know what's going on here. But we don't want anything to do with it."

Draikor waved his hand at Quinn and Vette, whose weapons were raised. The two eased themselves a little when they saw Draikor's hand.

"What is a squad of republic shock troopers doing in an Intelligence Listening post?" Draikor asked with a grin.

The captain grit his teeth.

"That's classified Sith."

Draikor lowered his lightsaber and deactivated it. Much to the surprise of the other soldiers.

"What's your name?"

"Captain James Tulson. Republic 56th Heavy-Infantry division. Leader of Aqua Squadron."

Draikor looked at the Republic soldiers with interest. Though reluctant interest at best. As much rage and aggression as he felt towards his enemies. Draikor couldn't deny a sense of opportunity he had before him.

"We saved your lives here. That means they belong to me."

"We don't belong to you Sith!" The unmasked soldier roared as he raised his weapon again.

"Corporal that's enough!" The captain slowly inhaled while holding his face.

"Look Sith, I can appreciate the fact that you saved us. But we're not betraying the Republic."

"I'm not asking you to betray the Republic. I'm asking you to help me hunt a Sith Lord." All eyes in the room including Draikor's companions shot to him. Mixed expressions filled them.

Draikor attempted to keep himself calm and appearing sure of himself. Only Vette could see the heavy toll it was taking on him.

"You want us to help you kill another Sith?" The captain almost couldn't comprehend the words he heard.

Draikor could only nod.

"Sir, we can't trust a Sith!"

"He saved us, corporal." Draikor took out another communicator and handed it to the captain.

"I'll contact you when the time comes. Remember what I did for you."

The captain slowly nodded before he turned to his men.

"Get Markens and Ramith on their feet, we're moving out." The corporal gave Draikor one more fierce stare before leaving with the others.

"Sir, all due respect. But what is this? We're letting them go! They're our enemies!" Quinn's voice holding a heat he hadn't heard from the commander before.

Draikor's head shot to Quinn's with all of the pent up aggression now coming out in a feral gaze.

"I know! You don't think I would have enjoyed cutting down the Republic scum! But our mission is Kallus and Rathari. They have most of the Imperial Forces here under their control! We have only ourselves!" Draikor attempted to catch his breath. The heat from his voice nearly making his companions sweat.

"Those soldiers could prove useful to us."

"All due respect sir, if they betray us?" Draikor crossed his arms.

"They won't. I could sense no deception in them. Soldiers don't hide their true selves. Besides, if they turned on us as we fought Rathari they would be alone against him."

Quinn took a heavy breath and held his face for a moment.

"It's not ideal. But we must ensure the mission is completed by any means necessary….." The objection in his voice overshadowed by his discipline.

Vette put her hand on Draikor's shoulder. Her warm smile gave him some ease.

"I think it was a very smart plan."

Draikor attempted to smile but found it almost to difficult.

* * *

_Author's note_

_The hunt continues as Draikor makes some unexpected allies_

_The next chapter will bring even more excitement but there's not too much more to say_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Recruitment

* * *

Draikor stood with Quinn in front of Newman. The communicator taken from Rathari's operative was on his workbench.

"Emperor's fury, Rathari's people do good work, sir. This one could take even longer to crack." Draikor slowly inhaled as an impatient expression riddled his face.

"How long?" Newman saw this and gulped a little.

"Difficult to say, sir. But it's now my top priority."

"Should anyone else bother you, refer them to us. Remind them that we serve directly under Darth Baras and that to disrupt you is to contradict his will." Quinn added. Newman nodded with a reassuring look.

Draikor left with Quinn back to the main promenade.

As they came out of the Imperial assembly, Draikor sensed an unusual amount of angst within the Republic embassy. Despite how much, those inside tried to hide it. The true sith could sense their panic and anxiety.

He noticed with great interest that the three Jedi whom he had seen one than once at the enclave were now missing.

"Hey." Draikor's attention was taken to Vette as she approached. He sensed a similar amount of angst in his companion. Vette attempted to seem in control, but her emotions betrayed her.

"So, is that technician going to find Rathari and Kallus soon?"

"Unlikely." Vette exhaled quickly while moving her body around in a nervous manner.

"So I have a favor to ask. A big one too, you see when I was asking around about Kallus I heard a rumor about the Star of Ryloth." Draikor could see the determination grow in Vette's eyes.

"The Star of Ryloth?"

"It's a priceless artifact of my people. During the galactic civil war, it was taken by the empire after that idiot Cham Syndulla blew up the Imperial governor's office and brought Darth Vader to Ryloth."

Draikor nodded. The true Sith smiling with Quinn.

"I remember studying that rebellion. Syndulla was bold, but underestimated the effectiveness of a Sith Lord." Draikor said as Quinn nodded.

"And his 501st Legion. Tell me, is Syndulla's head still preserved in carbonite and on display in Lessu?" Quinn asked in a mocking manner. Vette shook her head with a fake laugh.

"Yeah yeah I know, it was as stupid rebellion and Syndulla was crazy. But replacement governor looted our treasures as punishment for the uprising. But when the Rebels took over after Endor they sold off the treasures to pay for their war effort."

"Ahh yes, the heroic liberators. I certainly hope the people of Byss and Carida appreciated their 'liberation'" Quinn added as Draikor nearly laughed again.

"Seriously I get it. Look, the point is that I think the Star of Ryloth might be here. I can track it down on my own, I just need a day or so to do it." Draikor's amusement turned to a sterner look. Though not a cold one.

"I swear I'll be back before we have to go again."

"This is a dangerous planet to travel alone. I can't have you getting yourself hurt, or worse." Vette's smile returned as she tried to hide her blush.

"I appreciate that. But trust me, I handled myself here long before I met you. Plus, my skills have only increased under your leadership. I can do this. Please, I'll be back as soon as possible." Draikor slowly inhaled. Quinn watched the apprentice with eager anticipation.

Draikor slowly exhaled.

"Don't get yourself hurt. I don't have time to exact revenge on criminal gangs here." Vette smiled even wider.

"You'd do that."

"No one will harm my companions." Vette blushed almost uncontrollably.

"I'll be back soon. But I have good news for all of us too. I managed to decipher the map this morning." Draikor eagerly took the map from Vette.

As she turned, Draikor noticed the back portion of her bottom covering lift up with her turn and a slight bit of wind. Enough for Draikor to get a peek at her exposed behind. Vette quickly brought it back down with both of her hands. Her face redder than it's natural shade of red, but her embarrassment was soon overshadowed by noticing Draikor's gaze at her.

The blush on her face persisted but was joined by a smile.

Quinn took a breath of relief. The commander satisfied all too much that he would have a day without Vette trying his patience.

"Quinn, it seems we're in luck."

"Sir?" Quinn turned to Draikor in confusion.

"According to this map, the treasure is an old Hutt crime lord's stash. It's on Nal Hutta, all the better. I need you to take a shuttle to Nal Hutta and find it." Quinn's excitement vanished and in its place came discomfort.

"…..Yes, retrieve the treasure…..Sir, should we not both go?"

"I need to stay here in case any new information arrives. Plus I want to keep training with Lord Sarrick." Despite how much he didn't want to, Quinn took the map and bowed his head.

"I shall do my best sir."

"I don't need your best, I need the treasure." Quinn nodded before walking towards the speeder pad.

Draikor now made his way to the Red Reaper portion of the embassy. However, upon entering the Red Reaper, Draikor saw Lord Sarrick speaking with the other two true Sith he had seen there before.

They weren't alone either. Several Red Reaper stormtroopers stood amongst the true Sith. Their armor was nearly identical to those worn by the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet.

The only noticeable difference was the insignia of the Red Reaper replacing the Expeditionary Fleet's as well as a red stripe across their chest plates, arm plates, and across their helmets.

"All squads are briefed and ready my Lord." The Stormtrooper captain said. Lord Sarrick nodded and turned her head to see Draikor standing before them.

"Draikor. I was just about to send for you." An all too eager smile on her face.

"Go, I'll brief him." Sarrick sending the Stormtroopers and true Sith warriors off.

Draikor came close and bowed his head respectfully.

"I take it there won't be any training today my Lord."

"Well, I find experience to be all too important training. If you're interested." Her smile and growing eagerness intrigued him.

"What's going on?"

"First we should wait until my other student arrives. Ahh, there he is." Draikor turned with widened eyes as he saw none other than Arvidas approach.

"My Lord." The Sith Sorcerer said as he bowed his head and smiled at Draikor. The other apprentice looking just as surprised to see him.

"Draikor, meet apprentice Arvidas. The apprentice to Darth Zash. He comes from a family of slaves, but my beloved Lord Galall tells me he came highly recommended. So when I wasn't training you, I decided to test his skills. Thus far he hasn't disappointed. He may even have a future with us."

"If I find it worth my time. Thus far it hasn't disappointed." Arvidas added with his usual confidence.

"Didn't I say you were worthy." Draikor added as he returned Arivdas's smile.

"You know each other?"

"Old friends my Lord. We've worked together many times. I take it he's the one who convinced Galall to recommend me."

Sarrick laughed in a satisfied manner.

"Strength breeds strength. Tis a crime your parents became slaves Arvidas, even non-force sensitive true Sith have value and a place in the Red Reaper. But in any case, I brought you both here for a reason. I take it you've noticed three missing Jedi from the Republic Embassy."

Draikor and Arvidas both nodded. The smile on Sarrick's face turned more and more evil.

"Those fools are my prisoners now."

"Really!" Draikor nearly shouted in excitement as the Sith Lord nodded.

"Two days ago I lured them into a trap and captured them. Two Jedi and one master from the Keepers of Wisdom. They haven't broken yet, but their communicators confirmed what I've suspected since I arrived here." Her eagerness turned to ruthless aggression as she paced in front of the apprentices.

"For years Nar Shadda has served as a pit collecting the refugees of the galaxy. Countless aliens brought here from our last war. With this, the Jedi saw the opportunity to increase their numbers and began recruiting force-sensitive refugees from Nar Shadda. Particularly aliens. Dozens, no hundreds have undoubtedly been relocated and trained as Jedi. Not just in the Keepers of Wisdom, but in every order of the Jedi coalition. Except the Green Jedi most likely."

"Such poor students will only breed weakness in their ranks." Arvidas confidently added. Sarrick nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps, but there are bigger problems we face. I have also suspected that the Jedi from the Keepers of Wisdom have had plans to usurp the Hutt's control of Nar Shadda and rid this world of crime and corruption."

"Only Imperial discipline can cure this planet's illness." Sarrick nodding again in agreement.

"However, that hasn't stopped the Jedi from trying. They've taken their recruitment efforts here a step farther. They've built a secret Jedi enclave."

The two apprentices felt their muscles tighten.

"A Jedi enclave, here?" Arvidas sounded almost amused.

"Yes, only recently of course. By studying communication taken from the captured master's transmitter, he was corresponding with another Jedi master. One who was recruited from Nar Shadda herself. She has arrived with several other Jedi from the Keepers of Wisdom who were also recruited from here." Sarrick stopped her pacing and faced the two directly.

"Most of their recruits are still being sent off-world, but a number are now being trained here. If this enclave is allowed to succeed, it could grow and push Republic Influence across Nar Shadda. We will not allow this to happen." The heat in her words could be felt and replicated by the apprentices.

"Those Jedi will beg for mercy." Arvidas said raising his fist.

Sarrick nodded with a smile.

"Indeed. The Keepers of Wisdom are the weakest of the Jedi coalition, but they're still formidable. Which is why this raid will be carried out by the Red Reaper exclusively. The true Sith will see our age-old enemies destroyed."

Sarrick took out a holoprojector and lit up a section of Nar Shadda.

"The Jedi have placed their secret enclave in the Corellian Sector. A smart decision on their part. This particular sector has a much stronger pro-Republic sentiment and the Hutt's have little influence here. Captain Farro's men will clear out the Republic agents guarding the street around the enclave and then set up a perimeter to keep away reinforcements."

Sarrick closed the projector and resumed her smile of blood-lust.

"But most important of all. This enclave was built without the permission of the Hutts. If we destroy it, the Republic cannot press the matter without jeopardizing a possible alliance with the Cartels."

Draikor's smile widened as much as it could. This was the sort of mission he had longed for since arriving on Korriban.

"Today we slaughter Jedi! Avenge our ancestors murdered by them!"

* * *

A half-hour later, the two Sith apprentice's stared out the window of an apartment chamber at the street below.

The street was well lit with more than one camera lining the building walls. A pair of elevator shaft entrances would be seen across from them. Just beyond the elevator doors, Draikor and Arvidas could sense the presence of the force grow exponentially.

They could feel the very aura of the Jedi nearby like hungry wolves.

Lining the street around elevator shafts were a dozen or so subtly placed individuals. None wore uniforms, but each had a visible blaster and a disciplined demeanor. It was clear that they were agents of the Republic.

Only the five true Sith stood in the apartment. Sarrick stood in her grey and black Sith robes while the other Sith were adorned in armor. One wore armor nearly identical to Draikor's, only with a deeper shade of black and red across it.

The second true Sith was Bakoren's size and clad in armor that was similarly identical to that worn by Darth Malgus. Down to the cape and hood added. The only noticeable difference being the added red coloration along the center of the chest and shoulder plates.

"Captain Farro, move in."

"Yes my lord."

Draikor felt his excitement stoked when he saw the lights in the street flicker and dim. The agents in the streets took notice of this and began to gaze around suspiciously.

The various cameras short-circuited and brought many of the agents to draw their weapons. However, it was all in futility. An explosion raked the center of the street and enveloped two of the agents in plasma.

One of the Red Reaper Stormtroopers standing on a balcony over the street ripped off a series of bolts from his blaster cannon. Two more of the agents were quickly brought down by this fire while another three Stormtroopers revealed themselves in elevated positions. The agents on the street desperately attempted to seek cover from the elevated fire but found no such haven.

They were soon joined by two squads of the black and red-clad stormtroopers on the ground who meticulously and efficiently gunned them down without sustaining a single casualty.

"My Lord, we're all clear." Sarrick nodded in thick satisfaction. The true Sith made their way across the street and to the diverging elevator shafts.

Sarrick approached the left shaft with the two warriors accompanying her.

"We'll move in two teams. Kill every Jedi and padawan you encounter. Be wary of the Jedi master, your skills are impressive but you're still apprentices."

The two apprentices eagerly entered the right elevator and waited anxiously for it to reach the enclave.

"This is all too exciting. We've come a long way since that Jedi we killed when on assignment for Thrawn."

Draikor nodded.

"This is the most glorious work a Sith can do."

"Much like your father's glorious victory at Raxus." Arvidas spoke in an intentional manner. Draikor's excitement now weighed down by frustration.

A smug smile persisted on his friend's face as they waited in the elevator.

"Tough since we are fighting the Keepers of Wisdom, perhaps Darth Vengean's victory on Wayland would be a better comparison."

"Perhaps." The heat from Draikor's voice and expression made Arvidas smile even more.

"You know, I never had the chance to thank you. I always despised organizations like the Red Reaper. Their arrogant and pretentious natures, however, I cannot deny I admire the strength they've shown me. Not only that but to be told that I'm great for who I am. Growing up a slave, it's quite perplexing actually." Arvidas's face turned to one of deep self-examination.

Draikor now smiled.

"You've been offered training. That doesn't make you a member. We both have to be accepted."

"Undoubtedly you'll get in. Every member of your family is part of the Reaper."

Draikor's smile broke once again.

"I'm only agitating you. We need not talk about your family anymore. However, I am curious about Lord Sarrick's words. Non-force sensitive Sith having value."

Draikor nodded.

"It meant what she said. Darth Ikoral sees our people as superior to all others. Not just in the dark side, but in all ways. True Sith without an affinity for the force are rare, but those who prove themselves skilled in other ways are given entry."

Arvidas's face became filled with lament and resentment as he thought about his different his life may have been under different circumstances. What it could be now with the Red Reaper.

The elevator stopped and the sound of an alarm burst through the closed doors. Both true Sith could sense the presence of force users beyond them. Two seemed calm and collected, the rest were flooded with fear and panic.

When the door opened, both apprentice's ignited their crimson lightsabers and strolled out. They saw themselves standing in the entrance chamber to what appeared to be a converted refugee center. The walls were a grayish-green and the room itself humble in nature.

There were no serious decorations. Only a set of training equipment and a small set of holobooks.

Six aliens wearing tan training robes frantically moved around two aliens adorned in tan robes. The students were of varying ages. Some in their teens, others in adulthood, the youngest being children. The children caught Draikor's eyes in particular. That was until he looked back at the two alien Jedi leading them.

The first was a Duros and the other a Rodian woman. The two Jedi drew a green and yellow lightsaber to face the approaching Sith.

"Students, get yourself to safety, we'll hold off the intruders." The Duros muttered as he faced Draikor.

"But-" One of the grown students stared.

"Go! Find Master Yarrek!"

Both Jedi positioned themselves defensively between the approaching Sith and their students. However, the students weren't Draikor's priority.

His body soared through the air and came down with a crushing impact. His lightsaber nearly knocked the Duros Jedi's saber across the room. The green glow of the alien's lightsaber began to reach Draikor's eyes.

However, the Jedi's lightsaber could only react defensively against the onslaught of Draikor's crimson blade. Each blow delivered a heavy impact of telekinetic power to the Jedi. Draikor noticed a quite soon that the alien Jedi's stance was quite different from both Jedi he had faced before from the Jedi Praxeum.

The Jedi's focus seemed more on his own defense rather than striking back with his saber. Draikor almost found himself frustrated in this approach. His immortal defense was more incumbent on counter-attacks. The Jedi made a few offensive strikes but none that allowed Draikor to get in close enough.

The Duros eventually managed to thrust both his hands forward and drive Draikor across the floor. The Jedi raised both hands above his head. Draikor's eyes now saw pieces of metal rip from the floor and ball up into debris the size of astromech droids.

The Jedi guided each piece of debris at Draikor in a furious storm. Draikor's lightsaber seethed in delight upon meeting the incoming projectiles. Its blade bore through the metal while the telekinetic force behind it sent the metal away in scattering pieces. Many of these pieces bounced harmlessly off Draikor's armor.

The projectiles that flew past Draikor's lightsaber were harmlessly sent away by his offhand. The Jedi continued to project debris and did so in a manner that kept both of Draikor's hands occupied. Luckily, he had more than his hands.

The true Sith's mouth erupted in a thunderous roar. The force scream traveled through the air like a skyrack and hit the Jedi with a similar impact.

Draikor's aggression grew in delight when he saw the Jedi stumble and his project storm faulted.

The true Sith charged through the air again and crashed his lightsaber forward. This time, his blade found its mark and sent the Jedi's lightsaber far enough away to stab through the alien's body.

The Duros went limp. His lightsaber falling from his hand. Draikor furiously pulled his saber free and cut the Jedi down. Across the room, Arvidas exchanged lows of force lightning with a steady stream of bit-sized debris flown at him like a stream from the raised hand of the Rodian Jedi.

Her off hand, still holding a lightsaber, projected small bursts of force blows that attempted to halt Avridas's attack.

With one blow striking his chest. Arvidas growled and refocused his lightning in a shorter but more efficient burst. The blow struck the Jedi with the crippling pain of electricity. The Jedi's arms flailed out while her body convulsed.

Now unhindered, Arvidas held his hands across from each other and channeled the full power of the dark side inside him. Electricity burst through his forearms like two power converters until Arvidas let the chained lightning loose.

The force lightning hit the Rodian like a charging beast. Her body flew through the air as a rag doll would. Arvidas let out a satisfied breath when he saw his opponent's still twitching body against the wall.

Draikor slowly inhaled in an attempt to savor his kill. The true Sith's excitement and pride rose while he drew the Jedi's lightsaber to his hand. Across the room, Arvidas did there same. Though his face did not seem quite as satisfied.

"There better be more Jedi here." His tone with hunger as Draikor smiled.

"Let's find them shall we." The two traversed through the chamber towards the door. They entered a long hallway adorned in the same demeanor as the previous chamber.

The alarm was still going off in an annoying fashion. So much that Draikor reached up at the speakers and crushed them in a swift motion. Arvidas's gave a grateful expression of relief.

Their eyes were now able to focus on four chambers along the hallway. They spotted two sets of living quarters, a dining hall, and a medical facility. Every room seemed either makeshift or barebones simple. Each had only what they needed to function and nothing else.

"Not much for decor are these Jedi." Arvidas said with a hint of disappointment.

"It sounds like this place was only recently built. Perhaps they hoped it would grow in time."

"Perhaps." Draikor glanced back at Arvidas again.

"I didn't know you were here on Nar Shadda. What brings you to this cesspool?"

"My master had me hunting for an ancient Sith Artifact in the possession of a cult here."

"Had?" Arvidas smiled.

"I have the artifact, and the cult answers to me now." Draikor chuckled.

"Former slave to Sith apprentice. Now the master of a Cult and potential Red Reaper member. If only your former master could see you now." Arvidas smirked

"Even if he had survived the first demonstration or my powers. He wouldn't have seen this. His eyes melted."

Draikor was almost glad Vette didn't spend too much time with his friend. Arvidas would give her nightmares.

Upon entering another training chamber, the two saw it was empty. The couldn't sense any Jedi or students nearby. Both looked around in frustration.

"Where are the Jedi?! Are they all fighting Lord Sarrick's party!?" Arvidas growled in an aggressive manner.

"Lord Sarrick made it sound like there were only a few here. Perhaps they-" Draikor heard and all too familiar hum. His lightsaber swung around just in time to meet a green lightsaber only a few inches from his body.

The other end of the lightsaber lit up and caught Arvidas's crimson blade. Both could now see a mirilan man adorned in a hooded brown robe standing against them. Draikor nearly shoved the man onto his back, but he caught himself with a flip and projected two training dummies at the Sith.

Both easily dispatched the projectiles but the Jedi had now vanished.

"Shadow." Draikor grit his teeth as he spoke.

"I suppose we did ask for more Jedi to fight." Arvidas added. Draikor might have been amused, but this wasn't the fight he wanted. He desired to face the Jedi head-on in an honorable fashion. The Jedi was hiding and striking from the shadows like a coward.

Draikor's frustration only grew as he felt shoved forward by the Jedi's force power. He managed to regain himself in time to counter the spinning blow of the double-bladed lightsaber. But before Arvidas could assist, the Jedi simply vanished again.

"Back to back!" Arvidas and Draikor now covered each other with enough room between them to effectively fight. Arvidas furiously blasted lightning in the areas directly in front of him whilst Draikor slammed his fist into the ground. A surge of red lightning carrying through the floor in front of him.

But to their disappointment, the Jedi remained hidden.

"Come out and die Jedi!" Draikor roared. His anger was dulled not a moment later. In fact, he felt a strange sensation that made his body go limp. The true Sith's mind felt lost as if he were in a maze of some kind.

Arvidas was brought to his hands and knees after a hard kick to his back. The Jedi shadow spun his blade around to strike both opponents. But Arvidas brought his offhand up in fury. A bolt of force lightning burst into the Jedi, only caught by the front end of his lightsaber.

Draikor felt his hands snap into fists. The power of the dark side snapped him out of the trance. In his rage, Draikor crashed his lightsaber with the might of a gundark into the Jedi's saber.

The weapon was sent into the air but quickly recovered by the shadow's force pull. Before Draikor could move in for the kill, the shadow vanished again.

"Ghaaah!" Arvidas nearly snarled in frustration. His hands reaching out to send more lightning in front of him. Draikor thrust his own hands out with telekinetic power following, but the Jedi remained hidden.

Both young men felt their rage boil over. It wasn't possible, how could the shadow have remained hidden. Their force attacks reached all around them. There was no way the shadow could have struck so fast without being that close.

Unless Draikor's mind lit up with a possibility. He carefully turned his head to Arvidas.

"Do you recall Korrath leeches back on Korriban?" Arvidas's expression held annoyance and confusion.

"Do you recall the only way to remove them?" Arvidas's face lit up in realization.

"Yes, I do." The sorcerer spun around and blasted force lightning directly at Draikor's back. The Jedi shadow screamed in pain as the violet lightning coursed through his vein and revealed his location between them.

In a single motion, Draikor turned and slashed the shadow in half. The alien's torso falling over first before his lower body followed suit.

"Tricky little Jedi." Arvidas growled. Draikor pulled the double-bladed lightsaber to his hand.

With their focus off the dead shadow, both Sith could sense a collection of force wielders nearby. Draikor felt one, in particular, that was far stronger than the others.

They entered the next chamber and saw what appeared to be a make-shift command center. Two computer stations came out of the wall near a security door.

Two more Jedi stood by the door as they guided several students inside. The Jedi were a Bith man and a Torgruta woman. The Torgruta's robes were white rather than tan and carried no outer coat.

"You will wait here until the attackers have been driven from the enclave. Do not open it for anyone, am I understood." The Torgruta woman's words held a firm-weight to them.

"Master Yarrek let us help you." One of the students said.

"Master!" The Bith Jedi cried. Yarrek saw Draikor approach with Arvidas and held her face.

Without a word she raised her hand and slammed the security door shut. After another deep breath, Yarrek ignited her blue lightsaber and faced the approaching Sith.

"This is a place of knowledge and healing. Leave or suffer the consequences!" Master Yarrek's words held no anger or aggression but still carried weight to them.

"I stand with you master." The Bith said igniting his yellow lightsaber.

Draikor watched the Torgruta woman closely. Her power was evident to him, but killing her would only encourage him that he was ready to face another Lord of the Sith.

"Die Jedi!" Draikor charged through the air again. His lightsaber ready to pummel the Jedi master. But instead of meeting her, he met a stiff blow to his stomach. So much it knocked the wind out of him even with his armor.

Yarrek's telekinetic wave had hit its mark and put Draikor onto his back. Draikor gasped for breath and threw himself up. Unfortunately, his troubles had only just begun. Yarrek raised her offhand and let loose a series of force disturbance waves towards Draikor.

Each blow struck Draikor with reasonable impact. Draikor grunted in sharp pain upon feeling each wave strike him again and again.

Yarrek began to smile in a manner that sent a fire into Draikor's eyes. Something he knew was a mistake on her part. When Yarrek projected one of the large computer terminals at him. Draikor gave Yarrek a taste of his own force powers.

His lightsaber hand plunged forward and carried the force light a freight train. It tore the terminal to pieces and crashed into Yarrek. The Jedi master waved her hand and projected a force barrier over her body. The barrier absorbing the blow harmlessly.

Luckily for Draikor, it gave him a chance. His body once again soared through the air. His lightsaber nearly made contact but was held back by the power in her force barrier.

Despite this, Draikor began his attack. Yarrek met Draikor's lightsaber with his own. Seeing her lightsaber style, Draikor went for a more aggressive stance and struck with everything he had to break her stance.

His weighed blows managed to shake the Jedi master, but she was quick to recover after each strike. While they battled, Yarrek noticed Arvidas's own fight with the second Jedi.

The Bith's telekinetic throw met the true Sith's force lightning. Both attempted to keep the other's force power back with their offhand. That was until Arvidas's force lightning began to overwhelm the Jedi and sap his strength.

Once Arvidas felt the telekinetic throw waver, he held his offhand out. His eyes began to glow red with the power of the dark side and his smile grew upon seeing the cloud crushing darkness form around the Bith.

Yarrek's eyes widened as she heard her companion cry out in pain.

Yarrek quickly saw an opening and hurled Draikor across the room with another force wave. Yarrek's hand aimed at Arvidas's head. At that moment, Arvidas felt a crushing metal blow against his psyche. The true Sith was forced to abandon his crushing darkness and hold his head.

Yarrek reached out for her companion and projected a different force power around him. A white light glowed around the Bith Jedi, bringing a sensation of relief to his senses.

Draikor groaned again while he rose to his feet beside Arvidas. Unfortunately, this gave Yarrek time she needed. The Torgruta held her arms to her side and closed her eyes.

Draikor raised his lightsaber in preparation for another charge.

"Ghaaah!" Both young men nearly yelped.

The ground around both Sith violently shook and trembled. It was as if a small earthquake had enveloped just the space around them. Their bodies cried out in pain against the power of the force quake. They desperately attempted to get out but another stream of telekinetic projectiles from the Bith forced them to remain in place.

Every tremble of the quake nearly made the apprentices collapse. The intense power bearing down on them harder and harder with each passing moment.

Draikor saw the Jedi across from him. Every bit of hatred and fury fueled his power. But they were still against the ropes. Arvidas fell to one knee and Draikor's fear burst through him like a volcano. There was something he could do, but it was risky. Perhaps too risky, no he had no other option.

Channeling his hatred, Draikor rose to one foot and roared.

Arvidas managed to open his eyes just in time to see the red aura of the dark side erupt around Draikor in the form of Dark Rage. He watched in awe as Draikor charged through the air like a meteor.

Yarrek projected another force barrier around herself. But the barrier shattered when Draikor made impact. His red force lightning coursed through her body with the dark side raking against her nerves in a horrific manner.

Draikor's feral expression sent terror down the Jedi's spine. His attacks were both berserk and precise. Yarrek found herself barely able to keep herself safe. Each blow raked against her bones and muscles.

The Jedi master attempted to projected her force powers at the young Sith, but the power of his Dark Rage was too great. Each blow was harmlessly brushed aside.

As this happened, Arvidas mustered his strength and punished the second Jedi with another quick burst of force lightning. The blow sent him into a seized up status long enough for Arvidas to speed forward. The Jedi seemed almost surprised to find Arvidas's lightsaber meet his own.

Arvidas now came forward in a fury of lightsaber strikes. The sorcerer was all too satisfied with his newfound lightsaber skills after training with Lord Sarrick. While Sith Sorcerers were reasonably proficient with their lightsabers. They were not equal to Sith warriors of the same power. The manner in which they used the force favored direct use.

However, Sarrick's lessons had taught him how to use the force as a Sith warrior would to a certain level. While still maintaining his abilities as a sorcerer. With another powerful blow, the Jedi's lightsaber found itself pointed away from his body.

Arvidas filled the Jedi with another ravaging blow of force lightning. The Jedi nearly collapsed against the attack and was unable to stop Draikor's lightsaber from decapitating him.

Elsewhere, Draikor's lightsaber cut through the end of Yarrek's waist. Her cries of pain only pushed him further. With another blow from his fist, the Jedi's forearm shattered.

"Ahhhhh!" Yarrek nearly collapsed as she dropped her lightsaber and clutched her broken arm. Not wasting a moment, Draikor thrust his lightsaber forward to-

"Ghhaaaaa!" Draikor shrieked as he had done in Lord Grathan's estate. The sharp-cold pain consumed every bit of his body before it sent him to the floor. The pain was so immense he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could barely open his eyes.

Yarrek showed no happiness in seeing this happen, but she did show relief to some extent. The Jedi began to channel her healing energy around her arm.

"Jedi!" Her eyes shot to Arvidas. The sorcerer unleashed his chain lightning into her body. The Jedi felt hurled into the wall. The immense pain returned and only worsened. Arvidas slowly walked towards Yarrek with a steady stream of force lightning coursing through her body.

Her mouth opened but with no words coming out. After a solid minute, she finally went limp with the light leaving her eyes.

Arvidas slowly exhaled. His relief found itself joined with pride as he saw the dead Jedi master. Dead by his hands…..With Draikor's help of course.

"Draikor!" Arvidas quickly knelt beside his moaning friend.

"Come on, stand up. We're not done here." Draikor slowly reached his feet and began to breathe. Arvidas watched over him in concern.

"Dark Rage, very impressive. However, I've been lead to believe true Sith were immune to its side effects."

Despite the immense pain, his fist began to tighten.

"I'm working on it."

Arvidas slowly exhaled.

"Can you move?"

Draikor slowly nodded, though not easily.

The two approached the security door and held their hands out. Even with the howling pain around his body, Draikor was able to help Arvidas rip the door off its hinge.

Draikor now saw them all. Over two dozen frightened aliens from children to adults cowered in the corner. The adults kept themselves in front of the younger students.

Arvidas smiled while Draikor sensed their fear with a different response. His eyes fixed on the children.

"Your master is dead." Arvidas grinned as he saw the students began to break down. Some started to cry.

Force lightning began to spark across Arvidas's hands.

"Now you may join her."

"Wait." Arvidas slowly turned to Draikor. A mixture of confusion and frustration on his face.

"They could prove valuable prisoners."

"What could they offer us?"

"Perhaps there is another enclave here. These students aren't Jedi, they don't have the training to resist us. They will break with interrogation and lead us to more Jedi here." Arvidas looked back at the dead Jedi in the other room. A certain hunger in his eyes returned.

The hunger was in Draikor as well. Though not to the same extent.

"Captain, get a squad down here." Arvidas said over the com channel.

The two Sith apprentices watched as the elevator doors open before them. Another training chamber appeared where Lord Sarrick and her warriors battled four more Jedi.

The warrior in armor like Draikor's cut down the twi'lek Jedi he faced with both of his lightsabers at the same time the second warrior cut down a weequay Jedi with a single lightsaber. Sarrick blasted one of her Jedi opponents with a violet beam of death field. The Jedi violently convulsed before she collapsed onto the ground.

The second Jedi soon met a similar fate as his lightsaber hand was cut off by Sarrick's lightsaber and his head followed suit.

Sarrick slowly inhaled the smell of burning flesh from the decapitated Jedi. All three of the true Siths' lightsabers glowed violet.

"My victorious students return." Sarrick boasted in a proud manner upon seeing the two approach.

"I sensed the Jedi master's death. Outstanding work."

"It was glorious." Draikor said as vehemently as he could.

"Indeed, this is a victory the Jedi will not soon forget."

"My Lord, we've searched the enclave. No signs of any survivors and the prisoners are loaded up." Captain Farro said over the com-channel.

"Good, place the detonators and then move out." Sarrick's face turned back to the true Sith.

"Your actions here will not be forgotten." Her smile holding a certain encouragement to both true Sith.

* * *

Draikor returned to the promenade where he said his farewell to Arvidas.

"I can't believe you sacked a Jedi enclave without me." Khem snarled at his master.

"I fed you plenty of unruly cultists. Besides, you'll have plenty of time to feed at our next stop."

"I wish you luck my friend." Arvidas nodded.

"To you as well." They clasped hands before Arvidas stepped onto the speeder with his beast.

Draikor returned to the lower promenade where he saw Quinn standing in a nervous manner. Draikor did not usually sense anxiety coming from Quinn. Therefore it was especially off-putting.

"Quinn." The Commander went still and carefully took a deep breath.

"Sir." He faced Draikor while at attention.

"I regret to inform you that I was unable to acquire the treasure." Fire began to grow in Draikor's eyes.

"You what!?"

"I apologize, sir. I did everything in my power. But it didn't work out. I must admit that I'm simply not cut out for this line of profession."

"Clearly!" Quinn took another deep breath.

"Sir, if I may. Perhaps there is an alternative skill I can provide you. One that could quite lucrative." Draikor's interest slowly returned.

"Go on."

"During my days at the academy, I studied metallurgy and became quite proficient at the field. Also during my first duty assignment, I was placed in charge of a droid repair team on the heavy-cruiser Skyrack. These skills have allowed me to become an expert scavenger."

"Scavenger?" Draikor's face remained cautiously optimistic.

"Yes, sir. I can identify valuable metal from what appears to be mere scarp. As I rose through the ranks, I did not have the time to take full use of this skill. However, I could teach it to you. Without more direct mission focus, we could recover valuable metals and sell them for a good price. After the last war, good metal has increased drastically in value."

Draikor slowly inhaled.

"Very well, let's hope this goes better."

Quinn nodded with a confident smile.

"It shall, sir."

"Hey, you guys have a good day." Both men turned to see Vette approach them from a speeder platform.

"See, back in one day and in one piece."

Draikor nodded in great relief.

"Did you find your treasure." Vette sighed, though not in complete disappointment.

"No, but I found out who bout it last. It just means I have to keep looking."

"I'm sure you'll find it eventually." Vette smiled in a warm manner.

"Thanks."

"Perhaps Petty-Officer Newman has found some information on Kallus." Quinn added. Draikor nodded eagerly.

"Let's find out." The three entered the tech room of the Imperial embassy. But Newman wasn't at his desk.

"Where did he go?" Quinn approached the deck.

"Perhaps he went to-" Quinn stopped as he saw what lay behind the desk. His head slowly turned to the others.

"….Sir." Draikor didn't need further explanation. Vette yelped upon seeing the Imperial's body with a broken neck.

Draikor took another deep breath. His earlier excitement for the enclave raid now wrecked by this setback. He held his face and prepared to scream.

"Do I have your attention now." Draikor's head shot around to the communicator, which now lit up with the image of Lord Rathari.

"I grow sick and tired of this game. If you want Kallus, come and find him at these coordinates. But don't think he'll be alone." Draikor stared intensely at the hologram.

"I look forward to finally meeting you."

* * *

_Author's note_

_Yep I included a few heroics as reasons for the heroes to meet up too, expect similar chapters in the future_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mercy's Folly

* * *

Draikor stared intensely at the coordinates projected to them from Lord Rathari. They led to an old plant in the Upper Industrial area. Another contested section of Nar Shaddaa, away from the eyes of the Hutts and the Empire.

Draikor's stomach muscles tightened in anxiety and eagerness. His chance to face Lord Rathari and kill agent Kallus was right in front of him. However, he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"This is a trap, I can feel it. He just wants us to walk into this place so he can blow it up from a distance." Vette said only to see Draikor shake his head.

"A Sith Lord cannot call out an apprentice only to kill him with a bomb. If word got out, he would appear weak, cowardly." Quinn showed the same reluctance as Vette.

"Perhaps now, but he'd be a fool to show up alone. He'll likely have a team of agents with him."

Draikor carefully inhaled and looked at the coordinates again. He had recovered from the effects of the Dark Rage, but his fight with the Jedi master was humbling to see the least. Draikor began to wonder if Baras was right. Perhaps he wasn't ready to face a Lord of the Sith. Perhaps assassination was the only option.

"No." Draikor said as a fire ignited inside him.

"We don't have time for a lengthy assassination. Kallus and Rathari have come out of hiding, we may not get a chance like this again." Draikor turned to his almost frightened companions. The nerves in his face had turned to steel.

"I will face Rathari and destroy him. I must make the attempt, I'll go for broke if I have too." Vette still felt immense fear. But Draikor's courage sent a shimmer of delight through her. It wasn't blind arrogance that drove him but true passion.

"Sir, I understand this importance of this mission. But even if you could overpower Lord Rathari. He will have an escort with him. Too many for the three of us and none of the other Imperial forces here will help us kill the leading Sith Lord on Nar Shaddaa. Not even Lord Sarrick and her Red Reaper forces." Quinn's face and words held little fear but instead hard reality.

However, that reality was challenged when Quinn saw Draikor's smile and what he held in his offhand. The Commander's expression changed just enough for him to nod.

Thirty minutes passed before Draikor and his companions arrived at the abandoned factory. The Industrial District was afflicted by the symptoms of unchecked industry. Thick smog barely kept in check by mechanical filtrations attached to the side of the buildings. A number of scrap piles littered the sides of the streets as well.

Quinn occasionally stopped with Draikor to check on these piles of salvageable metal. The two managed to find several pieces of Desh and Bronzium within the piles that were still in useable condition.

The factory's exhaust stacks were extensively covered in rust and nearly collapsed in. The main doorway had been left open directly below a few exposed ventilation vents.

Draikor could sense the presence of a powerful dark force user inside. Draikor took one more deep breath and then held his lightsaber in a stone grip.

Quinn and Vette similarly drew their own weapons.

The air inside the factor felt staler than outside. The conveyor belts and automated arms now still with rust bringing the only new color to them.

In the center of the line was a large walkway platform where twelve men and women stood. Eleven wore the black uniforms of Imperial Intelligence operatives and snipers. The final man was none other than Lord Rathari. His brown armored jacket covered his immense body and a hood obscuring his hair.

"Well well well, I can't believe you actually came." Lord Rathari greeted the three with a smile meant to incite terror.

The Sith Lord stood as tall and large as Bakoren. The agent beside him had fair skin with brown eyes and strawberry-blond hair. The hair on the top of his head was neatly combed and cut. The rest continued down the sides of his face and chin in almost mutton chops.

Despite his attempts to appear calm. Draikor could sense and see the terror ravaging the agent's very being.

"Agent Kallus, at last. Darth Baras sent me to find you." Draikor's smile finally made the man shake in fear.

"Your master is insane! I devoted years to serving him! My cover was intact but because he hears a rumor about one Jedi Padawan he thinks he can dispose of me like a faulty droid!" Kalus's scream almost turning to a stutter as he continued to shake.

"Relax yourself, Agent Kallus, you're safe in my hands now." Rathari's grin widened as he turned back to Draikor.

"Agent Kallus will be the instrument of Baras's destruction and my ascension to greatness." His voice now lit up in excited-pride.

However, that excitement turned to resentment when he stared back at Draikor.

"I might have given you and your companions the chance to join me. But alas, you killed Milvan. He had his troubles but I had grown fond of my apprentice. Now you must die."

Draikor ignited his crimson blade and held it high.

"It's you who will die. You and Kallus."

Rathari laughed again as his head shook.

"Serving under Baras has made you fatally arrogant. You wouldn't stand a chance against me alone." Rathari extended his hands out to the agents around him who raised their weapons.

"Now with them by my side. It's impossible." Draikor's smile returned in force.

"Nothing is impossible." Rathari's eyes became fixed on a communicator Draikor had activated in his offhand.

"Move in!" Rathari's eyes shot to the booming voice above him.

As quick as a flash, eight armored Republic shock troopers descended from the rafters. Each wielding a blaster carbine and a jump pack. All but two wearing their helmets.

"What the!? Republic soldiers!" Kallus shouted as he nearly stumbled backward.

Quinn gazed at the soldiers with an off-putting sensation. He had never imagined he'd be relieved to see Republic soldiers.

"Alright Imps, lower your weapons nice and slowly!" Captain Tulson commanded. His carbine now fixed on the nearest Imperial sniper.

Rathari's recovered from the initial shock and resumed his laugh. The Sith Lord drew and ignited his orange lightsaber in a single motion.

"Kill them all!"

Draikor moved forward and furiously countered Rathari's first blow. Both Siths' ears became consumed with the intense blaster fire that flew around them. Despite this, their attention remained fixed on each other.

Draikor kept his stance firm. Each counter blow brought immense power to it. But Rathari proved far stronger than his previous Jedi opponents or Milvan. Rathari endured the enhanced counter-blows and kept up his assault of vengeance.

Draikor almost felt relieved that Rathari used a more aggressive stance. His feral-soresu form better suited such opponents. But even so, Rathari's blows came fast and heavy. Draikor felt his stance buckle against the larger man's fury after the first few blows.

With a furious gaze, Draikor struck back again. His counter-strike landing before Rathari's blow could gain full force. Seizing the opening, Draikor plunged his fist into Rathari's stomach with everything he had. The blow nearly bent some of the metal in Rathari's jacket even before it delivered its payload of red force lightning.

Rathari's grunt was quick but telling. Draikor could sense the growing rage in the Sith Lord. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to follow up on his blow. Rathari's concentrated rage unleashed itself in a nearly deafening force scream.

The apprentice felt his head shake as if it had been struck by a crate. His senses sent into a frenzy. The training and instincts burned into Draikor allowed him to hold back Rathari's next lightsaber blow. However, a violent force push sent Draikor into the walkway edge. The true Sith was only just able to keep himself from going over.

Meanwhile, Vette and Quinn moved fast to avoid incoming fire and flame probes from the Imperial agents. Their blasters claimed three of the agents while the Republic shock troopers gunned down several more or tore them apart with thermal detonators.

Quinn hated to admit it. But the Republic shock troopers fought with admirable skill. Their movements were efficient and well coordinated by captain Tulson. They were also quick to react. When one of the republic soldiers took a bolt to the abdomen of his armor, two more moved in to cover as their medic quickly injected the man with bacta and got him back on his feet.

Draikor's head managed to regain his senses just as Rathari sent his lightsaber soaring at him in a spinning manner. The apprentice furiously slashed at the incoming saber and knocked it back into Rathari's hand.

The Sith Lord didn't give Draikor another moment before he lept through the air towards him. Draikor thrust both of his hands in front of him and forced Rathari back onto the ground with his force push.

Rathari only seemed a bit shaken by this. Their lightsabers soon found each other once again. Draikor channeled his fury, but Rathari's strikes were too strong for his counter blows. His frustration blazed through every muscle inside him. The Sith Lord's vengeful power proved itself more than a match for his immortal defense.

The satisfaction in Rathari's face grew with every blow as he saw Draikor's rage grow in futility. For a brief moment, Draikor considered channeling Dark Rage but then quickly remembered his fight with the Jedi master. No, he couldn't risk it again, not until he could wield properly.

Instead, he would simply have to defeat Rathari with his lightsaber skills. It wouldn't be easy, but it was his best option. As the fight went on, Rathari's excitement began to wane. Draikor's immortal defense was shaken but didn't fail.

It was Draikor who now began to smile at Rathari's irritated face. The stubborn apprentice simply refused to break under the Sith Lord's power.

"Just die!" Rathari's next blow managed to push Draikor just out of arm's reach. Rathari raised his offhand and closed his grip. Draikor felt his throat close on its own and the very act of breathing became a challenge.

The ground turned more distance as Rathari lifted Draikor up. The smile returning to his face as he saw the true Sith violently hold his own throat. Draikor's muscles began to tingle, and his vision grew blurrier.

In defiance, he blasted a pulse of force energy into Rathari. But it wasn't enough to free him. The anger inside him began to turn into desperate fear. But also another sensation, hunger. With his vision fading, Draikor reached out one more time.

A steady beam of orange force energy crashed into Rathari's chest and caught him completely off guard.

The Sith Lord yelped as he hadn't done in years. The very strength, stamina, and force energy inside him was drained away and siphoned into Draikor. The true Sith's eyes shot upon when he felt every bit of his strength return.

Rathari shook his head just in time to see Draikor's lightsaber. His own orange blade barely caught the blow and furiously attempted to resume its assault. But, now it was Draikor who's counter blows carried the battle.

Rathari felt himself get pushed closer and closer to the edge of the walkway. His attempts to draw on the force proved futile. Draikor's force drain had left them too weak to have any meaningful effect on him.

With one final counter blow, Draikor sent Rathari's lightsaber to his side and slashed down at an angle. The crimson blade burned through Rathari's left leg in savage delight. Freeing itself just as effortlessly.

The Sith Lord did not have the time to scream. Draikor's offhand thrust itself at him with his grip slowly closing.

Rathari's cries were cut off by Draikor's force choke. The hate and rage flowed through Draikor, though not steadily as he saw Rathari's leg leave his body with some disgust. The force choke nearly faltered and Rathari attempted to hurl his lightsaber into the apprentice's chest.

"Graaaw!" Draikor's roar drew the rage he needed. His fist shut and brought a snapping noise with it. Rathari seized up for a moment but then went limp.

Draikor slowly released the body into the assembly floor below.

Nearby, Kallus saw this and felt every bit of terror his body was capable mustering. The fear of Draikor momentarily vanished into a sharp pain. A blaster bolt from Quinn struck his waist. Kallus dropped his blaster and held his side as his teeth clenched against each other.

Draikor seized this moment and immediately reached for Kallus. The wounded agent flew into Draikor's hand. A mixture of fear and pity of all emotions flowed through Kallus's eyes as Draikor strangled him with his bare hand.

"You, you're a fool to trust Baras. One day, when you've outlived your usefulness. He'll do the same to you." Draikor's face should have been filled with excitement, but instead, rage marred every bit of him. With a final tightening of his grip, Kallus's life was ended and his limp body dropped to the ground beside the team of dead agents.

"What the Hell Sith? He was at your mercy!" The corporal shouted.

"Corporal shut up, that's an order!" Captain Tulson screamed. His face turned red as he did so.

Draikor stared at Kallus's body with Quinn and Vette beside him. Vette seemed a bit disturbed by what she had seen, but Quinn merely nodded. That left only one matter. Draikor slowly turned to the Republic soldiers.

With Rathari and his men dead. Their fear now turned to Draikor. All eight had survived and each kept their weapons ready as Tulson raised his hands.

"Ok Sith, we did what you wanted. Now, are we good?"

Draikor stared at the soldiers for what seemed like an eternity to them.

"Get out of my sight and pray we do not meet again." Tulson let out a heavy breath and nodded.

"You don't need to tell us twice. Let's go!" The Republic soldiers left with great haste using their jump packs. Quinn seemed disappointed watching them leave while Imperials lay dead before them. But Vette smiled in relief.

"Mission complete." Quinn said.

Draikor took a deep breath and attempted a smile. He had defeated a Sith Lord, on his own and without Dark Rage. His struggle with force choke was concerning, but he would worry about that later. Both Draikor and his party were exhausted and ready for a long nights sleep.

* * *

The following morning Draikor and his companions stood around a table in the promenade's main section.

Draikor's personal hologram projector lit up with the image of Darth Baras appearing before them.

"Master it's done. Agent Kallus and Lord Rathari are both dead." The Sith Lord slowly nodded.

"That is most welcoming news apprentice. Though I must admit you had me concerned. Agent Thorn had not reported your arrival nor gave me any progress updates." Draikor began to smile.

"She was killed before we arrived. We hunted Kallus and Rathari on our own." Draikor wondered if Baras looked impressed behind his helmet.

"I see, ashamed Agent Thorn was useful. But regardless the task was completed. It seems you are capable of assassinations after all." Draikor's smiled widened.

"I didn't assassinate Rathari, I destroyed him." Baras's hands emerged from behind his back for a moment.

"You killed a Lord of the Sith, alone?"

Quinn nodded.

"Yes my Lord, he was magnificent and inspiring to watch. A more than worthy apprentice for you."

"Well apprentice, it would seem I've underestimated you. This means you're capable of more than I thought. Good, I will need such skills before this is done. Return to your ship when you've finished any remaining business there."

Draikor bowed his head and the hologram vanished. Vette took a deep breath as she gazed around at the promenade.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"I certainly won't." Quinn added in disgust.

"Quinn, load up the metal we recovered onto the ship. We'll sell it at Vaiken Spacedock later. Vette, find out any further information on your treasure. We won't be coming back here for some time." Vette and Quinn nodded.

Draikor made his way back to the embassy. He wanted to see Lord Sarrick one more time before departing. Her training had undoubtedly been what lead him to victory against Rathari. However, as soon as he entered the embassy, Draikor was stopped by a mail droid.

"Located apprentice Draikor. You have a package and message from Governor Challus." Draikor curiously took the package and noted its weight.

"Draikor, I hope things are going well for you. I'm happy to confirm that you were correct. There is indeed a very-large platinum deposit under the mountain. Unfortunately, we've hit some setbacks." Draikor felt his fist tighten, but continued reading.

"The mining efforts have proven more difficult due to the nature of the rock formation. We've lost many drills and droids. But, I'm still just as adamant that this mine will bring us both great wealth. As proof, I have brought you a gift." Draikor slowly opened the package and saw it was a bar of platinum marked with the sigil of the Empire.

"The first bar of platinum forged so far. More will come, I'm sure of it." Draikor's smile slowly returned as he gazed at the shining metal.

After putting it away, he entered the Red Reaper section only to find the two warriors standing outside Sarrick's chamber. The angst on their face brought some into Draikor.

"What's going on?"

"Lord Sarrick is quite upset. Enter at your own risk." Draikor could sense an uncontrollable rage and hatred bursting through her. Nearby portions of the wall had been violently torn apart and the potted plants stripped of life.

Lord Sarrick herself was breathing heavily over her desk. Her hands stretched out against it.

"My Lord." Draikor said as he bowed his head.

Sarrick turned to him with the fury still across her face. But the rage slowly began to subside.

"Draikor, you're departing then."

"I am. I wanted to thank you, my Lord. For everything." Sarrick nodded.

"You will go far Draikor. Don't forget what you've learned, or what you still have to learn." Draikor felt a knot grow in his stomach.

"My Lord, what has happened? Why are you in a fury. We destroyed a Jedi enclave." Sarrick sighed.

"Yes, perhaps I overreacted a bit here. But I only just fought out about the raid on Shadowtown last night." Draikor looked confused.

"My Lord?"

"Oh yes, Shadowtown is a secret prison facility we built without the Hutt's permission. We have hidden special prisoners there, away from the Republic or Hutt's eyes. Or so we thought. The three Jedi prisoners were held there, but last night a Republic strike team raided the facility and freed not only them but the students we took prisoner from the enclave." Sarrick revealed a security feed capture on one of her projectors.

Draikor saw a cell block where a miraluka, zabrak, and twi'lek Jedi meditating in three cells with the captured students. An explosion forced the door open followed by a storm of blaster bolts.

Draikor's eyes widened and his heart slowed when he saw none other than Captain Tulson and his soldiers rush into the cellblock. A dozen navy troopers and three intelligence agents were swiftly gunned down by the Republic Shock troopers.

When they opened the cells, the three Jedi were each given a lightsaber by the soldiers. Draikor thought he had seen the worst of it. But he was wrong. Two human and one Zabrack Sith warriors rushed into the cellblock with a large group of navy troopers behind them.

Each of these Sith faced one of the Jedi and were promptly killed by the former prisoners. The Jedi students, those who Draikor had taken mercy on, joined in the fight. Each used the force to hinder the Navy troopers or steal their weapons. This allowed Tulson and his men to kill all of the reinforcing troopers without a single casualty.

The rescuers and the freed prisoners fled from the cell block and the feed ended. Draikor's face had almost turned pale. His body almost shook.

"Yes, infuriating to see. But alas, it's done. At the very least we took their enclave from them." Sarrick sighed again.

"I need some time away. I'm going back to Dromund Kaas so my dead Galall can put another child in me." Sarrick looked back at Draikor one more time.

"Remember, peace is a lie." Her words stuck with Draikor. His hand reached out and crushed the projector. He opened his mouth as if to scream but nothing came out.

Draikor slowly walked back aboard his ship with Vette beside him.

"Welcome back master. I've assisted Commander Quinn in loading up the metal." TC remarked.

"Everything is ready sir." Quinn added. Draikor attempted to hide his anguish from the others. Though not entirely successfully.

They joined him in the cockpit as the ship lifted off from Nar Shadda and soared into the ocean of stars.

Once there a holo of Darth Baras reappeared before them.

"Now that Kallus is dead my network of spies is safe, for now. We must acquire more information on Durron's new padawan before we proceed any further." Draikor slowly nodded.

"Where do I begin?" Baras simply shook his head.

"This is the duty of my spies. I will contact you when we have further information." Baras vanished again leaving Draikor to lean forward with his hands clasped.

He nearly closed his eyes when another projection appeared. He gazed in interest at the projection of the Sith who stood before him.

"Darth Malgus would like to see you." Arkorous said.

* * *

_Author's note_

_shorter chapter but Nar Shadda is wrapped up now_

_Draikor learns a harsh lesson and is once again recruited by Darth Malgus_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13: Heart of the Machine

* * *

Draikor's Fury-class interceptor emerged from hyperspace and stood in awe at the Imperial Expeditionary fleet. Over thirty Resurgent Class Star Destroyers rested with dozens of cruisers and support vessels.

The Fury carefully flew past a few flights of TIE-Interceptors and TIE Phantoms. Eventually, Draikor reached his destination, Darth Malgus's immense flagship.

Draikor remembered the ship well but from Quinn's expression, it was clearly his first time seeing the vessel. Quinn had spent almost their entire flight preparing himself. His uniform and physical bearing even more straightened away than usual too which Vette didn't think was possible.

"Do I look presentable?"

"Well." Vette began with a mischevious smile.

"I didn't ask you!" Quinn snarled back. The commander adjusted the collar of his uniform again.

"A chance to meet the legendary Darth Malgus. Commander of the Expeditionary Fleet, and Hero of the last war."

"You're fine." Draikor said as their ship set down in the port hanger. Most of the crewmen continued their work as Draikor's party exited their ship. However, Arkorous and a Rattataki naval officer waited for them just beyond the ramp.

"There you are. Let's go." Arkorous's words were sharp and to the point.

"Of course!" Quinn nearly shouted. However, the Rattataki officer stepped in front of him and Vette.

"Pardon me sir, but Darth Malgus only needed to see Apprentice Draikor." Quinn's face nearly went pale.

"He, I…I understand."

Vette gave an almost concerned look as she watched Draikor leave with the Mirilan Sith warrior. Draikor noticed that Arkorous had acquired a new set of armor. He now wore a black-hardened flex chest plate with a cape coming out of the back.

"What kind of help did Darth Malgus need?"

"The same kind he requested last time."

Draikor kept his eyes close on the alien.

"Do you care to elaborate." Arkorous kept his eyes forward.

"All will be explained." The two arrived inside a planning room. Waiting for them was Darth Malgus, Captain Phasma, a Chiss Naval officer, and Draikor's other companions. Cipher 9, Bakoren, and Arvidas all stood around the table.

"Took you long enough." Bakoren jested with his arms crossed.

Draikor couldn't help but smirk a little seeing them all.

"You brought us all together again my Lord." Draikor imagined Malgus might have smiled under his breathing mask.

"Indeed, after your mission on Dromund Kaas, I recognized the rare amount of skill that exists between the four of you and the even rarer cohesion. As it stands I have another mission that will require such expertise. If you're interested."

"I'm always ready to serve my Lord." Cipher 9 said as she bowed her head.

"I'm getting paid enough."

"It sounds like fun."

Draikor nodded.

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't intend on joining."

"Good, Fleet Admiral Drask begin the briefing." The Chiss officer stepped forward and activated the hologram projector.

"Recently, the Expeditionary Fleet has been exploring the area that once belonged to the old Separatist Alliance for undiscovered worlds. During this search, we responded to a distress call from one of the Empire's colonies here."

"The Republic?" Arvidas asked. Drask shook his head.

"No, our task force that arrived reported that a significant amount of ships were attacking the colony and had overwhelmed their defensive squadron. Upon joining the battle, they were initially unable to identify the forces. However, upon utilizing our databases they discovered that the ships and droids being used were those utilized by the Separatist Alliance."

Draikor and the others glanced at each other in confusion.

"CIS battle droids? How?" Bakoren asked.

"The attackers were attempting to strip mine the planet and take Imperial colonists as slaves." Phasma added. Her cold-steel words drew a surprising amount of attention from Cipher 9.

"We traced their retreating ships to Hypori." The image of a barren world appeared.

"According to official records, the planet was the location of a major Separatist Droid foundry during the Clone Wars. The Old Republic and Jedi order launched a massive assault to destroy it but failed spectacularly. Both sides suffered horrific casualties, the Separatists lost three droid armies, and the entire Jedi strike team was wiped out." Draikor's interest found itself more than raised.

"Mere droids defeated Jedi and their elite Clone army?"

"From what we understand, the Separatists' finest General was leading their forces. Unfortunately, we have no idea who's reactivated this droid factory. However, we have no evidence it's the doing of the Republic."

"Regardless, this factory and the army it's created is a threat to the Empire and will be dealt with as such." Malgus said as he took Drask's place.

"Once we arrive, our fleet will deal with their ships in orbit. Captain Phasma and Arkorous will lead an assault against their main defenses. With our enemies' attention drawn on them. You will infiltrate the droid foundry through the wreckage of this old Republic warship."

Draikor and the others stared closely at the projection of an old Acclamator class assault ship.

"Once inside, destroy the factory. But more importantly, find who reactivated it and end them."

"For the glory of the Empire!" Draikor proudly boasted.

"I'd prepare yourselves. We'll be there soon enough." Arkorous replied as he left the room.

* * *

A few hours passed with Draikor and the others waiting in one of the hangers. Bakoren and Arvidas chatted with each other near a dropship leaving Draikor to study his scavenging datapad near Cipher 9.

Draikor occasionally glanced at Arkorous who knelt down and channeled the Dark Side around him.

"Am I alone, or are you also intrigued?" Draikor asked.

"Indeed." Cipher 9 spoke in a peculiar manner. Draikor soon realized she was staring at captain Phasma. The stormtrooper officer had her helmet off as she lifted a crate of weapons over her shoulder towards a dropship.

Phasma had pale skin and brown eyes. Her face thick in muscles and her blonde hair cut to efficient military length.

"I was talking about Arkorous." Cipher 9 nearly jumped and quickly regained her composure.

Cipher 9 saw the careful examination in Draikor's eyes as he stared at the alien.

"Why does he intrigue you?"

Draikor took a deep breath.

"It just doesn't make sense is all."

"An alien Sith?"

Draikor carefully nodded.

"Have you never seen one before?"

"Well, back on Korriban, one or two overseers attempted to set themselves apart with alien acolytes. The thing was, almost every single one of them failed."

Cipher 9 put her own datapad down and moved her head closer.

"Really? Could your natural competition and ruthlessness have made their genetic disposition a natural target." Cipher 9 held no sarcasm or cynicism in her words. Only theory and reason.

Draikor, on the other hand, chuckled.

"A few I suppose. However, most fell by the Dark Side itself."

"How so?" Draikor channeled the Dark Side and stood up before Cipher 9.

"The Dark Side is only meant to be wielded by those worthy of its greatness. My people are born of the Dark Side, no one can wield it as we do."

Cipher 9 slowly nodded as she looked back at Arkorous.

"So, the alien's had trouble wielding it properly then." Draikor nodded.

"Indeed. Humans and zabrack can learn it well enough but the others struggled immensely. Many could not draw upon it in sufficient strength. For those who could, they merely found themselves consumed by the power and were driven mad."

"Similar to the Jedi we faced on Dromund Kaas?" Cipher 9's intrigue grew.

"Exactly." Draikor nodded as he spoke. His head slowly turned back to Arkorous.

"But that is what interests me about this Mirilan. I can sense the Dark Side in him as strong as any Sith warrior. But he's in control of himself. He carries himself almost, almost-"

"As if he were a true Sith." Cipher 9 finished. Draikor grit his teeth and tightened his fist. The young apprentice refused to speak such words. But that didn't mean he disagreed with the agent.

"I suppose that is interesting. Perhaps it's why Malgus took him in."

"Perhaps." Draikor slowly muttered.

"Or perhaps Malgus thinks he can replicate Arkorous's success." Draikor kept his eyes on the Mirilan closely.

"What do you think?"

Cipher 9 watched him with careful observation.

"I'm no Sith, my friend. You would be a better judge than I." Draikor glanced back with some annoyance in his face.

"Don't patronize me. I'm well aware of how informed the best agents in Imperial Intelligence are."

Draikor half expected Cipher 9 to smile. But she restrained herself.

"Darth Jadus has ensured we are well informed on all threats to the Empire. External and internal." Her gaze on the alien grew.

Draikor smiled a little.

"So you do serve under Darth Jadus. I imagine that must be prestigious. Working directly for a Dark Councilmen."

Cipher 9 didn't show signs of pride or eagerness as she picked her datapad up.

"He desires the right people to carry out his operations. Thus far it has proven more than interesting."

"What kind of work exactly?"

Cipher 9 stared back at Draikor for a moment.

"Darth Jadus was clear that such information is classified."

Draikor's grew a bit disappointed, though he wouldn't push the matter knowing a Dark Councilmen had ordered silence.

"I've been on a bit of a classified operation myself."

"Indeed, protecting Darth Baras's spy network." Draikor's eyes widened and his body nearly stiffened.

"How did you-" Draikor stared as he almost reached for his lightsaber.

"Darth Jadus rules the sphere of Intelligence. He is well aware of your master's spy network, and its current predicament." Draikor eased himself back.

"Did you know agent Kallus?"

"No, but had I it wouldn't matter. You did as Darth Baras commanded. It was your job." Her cold voice almost chilled the apprentice as he nodded.

"He was still an Imperial."

"Hopefully things work out and no more agents have to die."

A sharp alarm pierced the ears of those inside the hanger and was followed by a flashing red light.

"Approaching Hypori! All hands to general quarters!"

Phasma quickly placed her helmet back on and spun her right pointer finger into the air. The expeditionary stormtroopers rushed to her and began loading into the gunships.

Draikor and Cipher 9 approached one of the drop-ships when Draikor noticed Arkorous walk past them.

Draikor carefully glanced at the alien before he stopped.

"Keep your prying eyes off me." Arkorous's words struck fast and deep.

"I look where I want alien." Draikor spoke with his steel demeanor.

Arkorous finally turned to face Draikor. His eyes narrowed and aggression began to grow steadily inside his being. The mirilan stopped less than a foot in front of Draikor. His eyes looked up at the slightly taller man.

"Just be ready. Here in the expeditionary fleet, you're worth doesn't come from who you were born to. Or where you grew up. Here, under Darth Malgus, your worth is earned." Draikor moved close enough for the mirilan to feel his breath.

Both Sith stood in a face-off. Neither gave a single flinch or looked away. After mental hours passed in mere moments, Draikor finally smiled.

"Perfect." It was now Arkorous who gazed with some intrigue at Draikor. The true Sith joined his companions aboard the nearby drop-ship.

The doors sealed shut around the four. Bakoren loaded up his charge packs and adjusted his neck.

"I hope you didn't have a big breakfast. These things can get bumpy going through the upper atmosphere."

Arvidas almost shook, his face held a certain fear that almost took back the non-Sith.

"If anyone pukes I'll fill them with lightning!"

Bakoren gave a strange look at the sorcerer as Draikor smirked.

"Our friend had a bad experience at the academy with a few acolytes in our dorm that got drunk and mistook his bunk for a sink. While he was asleep."

Bakoren covered his mouth and nearly toppled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Quite unsanitary." Cipher 9 said in a calm tone. Arvidas scowled quite intensely at Draikor but merely growled a little in response.

* * *

The drop-ship slowly lifted up. Each of the four occupants grabbing hold of a support handle. The doors may have been shut, but viewscreens allowed them to see what was happening outside.

They saw several Interceptors and Phantoms take off out of the hanger first.

The approach took longer than they would have liked. The almost cramped confined of the gunship became harder and harder to endure.

Finally, the ship moved forward with the others. As they emerged from the hanger they could see the great battle going on around them.

Dozens of old Munificent-class frigates and half a dozen Lucrehulk battleships guarded the planet against the Might of the Expeditionary Fleet. However, it was a futile effort. The swarms of Vulture droid fighters were cut down like grass by the swifter and more powerful TIE Phantoms.

Wings of TIE defenders bore down on the Munificents with overwhelming laser fire and proton torpedoes. The strike-bombers easily dealt with any vulture or tri-fighters they encountered.

The Lurcrehulk's stood no chance against the might of the Imperial capital ships. Draikor's eyes lit up in excitement as he watched the nearest battleship nearly disintegrate against the overwhelming firepower of a Resurgent Star Destroyer.

Their drop-ship soared towards the breach now opened. Draikor's blood flowed ever faster through his veins as the darkness of space made way for the bleak desert below.

"Brace yourselves." The pilot said. Not a moment later, the drop-ship was rocked after an explosion burst just to the side of the ship.

Draikor and the others nearly lost their grips against the sharp movement. Arrives in particularly held himself with an iron grip.

Sporadic fire from the surface began to erupt around the incoming ship.

"Incoming enemy fighters dropships screen back. Dagger squadron forward." The drop-ship rocked hard again. TIE Interceptors and Defenders zoomed towards the surface to meet the incoming vulture droids.

The planet's surface finally came into view. The desert below piqued Draikor's interest as he saw the remnants of the Clone Wars.

Across the sandy plains were the hulking remains of over a dozen Munificent-Frigates and three Lucrehulks. Joining these wreckages were the rusted hulks of eight Acclamator-class assault ships and five Venator-class cruisers.

"The records weren't mistaken." Cipher 9 said while she examined the battlefield closely.

Tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of droid bodies rested half buries in the sand with the weathered white armor of old clone troopers.

The agent used the scope of her sniper rifle to get a closer look. Cipher also took out a data-pad and began taking notes on what she saw. Particularly the AT-TE and AAT corpses littered alongside their troops.

The fascination in her face carried a hint of excitement buried deep inside her eyes. That excitement, however, vanished as another laser blast exploded just beyond the wing of their drop-ship.

Cipher 9 dropped to the ground as bits of metal from the flap flew through the interior. Arvidas quickly held his hand out and stopped the shrapnel in mid-air.

Bakoren shook his head and stroked the flap wall.

"Stronger than I remember. Must be a new upgrade. I lost a friend or two from these things breaking in."

More laser fire erupted from an open area between the various crashes. A colossal energy shield had already risen over the area.

Scattered groups of TIE interceptors and Defenders began strafing the ground in front of the shield generator where much of the laser fire originated from.

Draikor watched closely as the rest of the drop-ships began deploying their forces in various areas around the shield. Three larger transports set down a pair of AT-ATs and an AT-M6.

As soon as the Imperial fighters and bombers broke off to avoid a collision with the shield, a flight of vulture droids and two Hyena bombers emerged from the shield.

The droid craft went straight for the walkers. Draikor's eyes widened when he saw a figure standing atop the AT-M6's head. The warrior ducked down against a barrage of fire from the Vulture droids. But their blasts barely scratched the walkers' armor. Instead, they returned fire and brought down most of the vulture droids.

However, the vultures used their own hulls as shields for the Hyena bombers. Both crafts prepared their payloads before the alien Sith rose to his feet. Arkorous held both of his orange lightsabers out and with a furious thrust, his lightsaber spin through the air in a precise manner.

The lightsaber cut clean through the wings of the bombers and sent them tumbling into the sand below.

Draikor almost nodded while he watched Arkorous.

"We're coming in. Get ready." The pilot said over the com-link.

Draikor drew his lightsaber with Arvidas drawing his own. Bakoren donned his helmet and drew his own pistol while Cipher 9 held her Sniper out.

The drop-ship carefully moved inside the hanger of a Venator wreckage. The flaps slowly opened and allowed all four to descend into the hanger itself.

"Best of luck." The pilot added before he quickly soared off.

Draikor and the others gazed around at the old hanger. The rested metal and pilots of sand carried over time by the wind.

The skeletal remains of clone pilots and crewmen littered the hanger as well as a few old astromech droids and Torrent fighters.

"According to the data we were given, the secondary entrance to the Droid foundries should be where this ship's underside hanger is." Cipher 9 calmly explained whole she held out the schematics for the ship.

Bakoren nodded.

"Hopefully we can find a lift that still works." Draikor led the way. His lightsaber providing them with some extra light in the dim hallways.

Even after so many years, Draikor and Arvidas could sense the fear and aggression left behind by the men who perished in the battle.

Draikor's eyes almost lingered on the remains of the clone troopers as they lay across the hall. Each of the troopers was surrounded by three, sometimes even four droid bodies. One clone officer nearly made Draikor stop when he saw ten B2 battle droid bodies littered around him.

Even in their hopeless situation, these men had fought to their last breath to take as many of their opponents with them. Had they not fought for the Republic, Draikor might have admired them as he did stormtroopers.

"I can't believe we're stuck babysitting scavenger droids." A nasally and almost mechanical voice said from across the hallway.

Draikor quickly held his hand up and brought the others to a halt. Cipher 9 dropped her shield and quickly trained her scope down the hallway where clanking footsteps came closer and closer.

"Could be worse, we could be out fighting those invaders. I saw over a hundred droids get destroyed by one of their bombers."

"Poor 1392. You think the general's going to get us out of this one?"

"Who knows."

Cipher 9 finally saw the source of the voices. Two B1 battle droids led a cart with two scavenger droids who collected the dismantled droid bodies across the floor.

"Hey who are they?"

Cipher gave the droid her answer in the form of a blaster bolt that sent his head across the hall.

"4392 get back here!" The second droid yelled at the flying head. Cipher 9's next bolt found its mark on the second droid's chest.

Despite seeing the two B1's dismantled, the scavenger droids continued their work as if nothing happened.

Cipher 9 rose to her feet.

"B1 battle droids."

"Looks like they're as dumb as the stories say." Bakoren nearly chuckled.

Draikor moved with a heightened pace but kept his senses ready for more of the droids. They encountered a few more of the scavenger droids along the way. Each of these droids was escorted by a pair of B1 battle droids but the four dispatched them with the utmost ease.

Draikor watched the droids with a level of disappointment. The amount of metal that could be scavenged in the wreckage was immense. But Draikor couldn't stop to recover the metal. Not in the midst of a mission.

That, however, didn't stop Cipher 9. Draikor noticed the agent occasionally drop a sensor drone in the hallway or before a skirmish with droids. She also noticed a series of defensive quad lasers that still extruded from the ceiling.

"I'm starting to miss those annoying mouse droids. This place is a damn maze." Bakoren grunted.

"Are we even going the right way?" Arvidas growled.

"According to the schematics we are. The lift up ahead will take us directly to the underside hanger." Cipher added before Draikor halted them again.

"Listen." Draikor's head moved carefully towards the corner. The careful breeze that had filled the previous hallways was drowned out by the metallic clanking entered before. However, these clanks were far louder than before.

Draikor slowly turned the corner and immediately threw up his lightsaber in a furious manner. A storm of blaster bolts nearly tore him apart.

The hallway ahead was flooded with a column of B1 and B2 battle droids that slowly marched forward towards the true Sith. His lightsaber caught as many of the bolts as it could while his offhand similarly deflected any other bolts with the force.

Draikor attempted to keep the bolts away from his head and torso but the sheer volume of blaster fire allowed a few bolts to strike into the armor over his left shoulder and right elbow. The burning pain was partly absorbed the metal yet still sent a sheering rage through Draikor.

He furiously hurled his offhand forward at the swarm of droids approaching him. A telekinetic wave crashed into the droids and caused the first few B1's to break apart into scrap metal. The rest tumbled over like a set of dominos.

Arvidas and the others rushed in to help their companion. Covering fire from Bakoren and Cipher 9 systematically dismantled them. Bakoren focused on the B1 battle droids with spraying fire, while Cipher 9 took careful aim at the B2s' eyes.

Arvidas channeled the force around him and grinned before unleashing the chained lightning through every remaining droid. The bolts sizzled in delight as they burned through their chassis and circuitry.

Each bolt jumped to the next droid in a successive manner. Leaving the column as a pile of smoking droid hulks.

Draikor slowly exhaled and slowly walked forward with the others. The moment of levity brought to them, however, was short-lived. The harsh clanking noise returned from both directions. Draikor and Bakoren turned to see another column of battle droids slink down the hallway they had come from.

A second column similarly emerged from the other end. Leaving the four Imperial Heros trapped between them.

"Emperor's fury." Draikor cursed.

"I won't be killed by walking metal!" Bakoren nearly snarled. His wrist rockets tore through as many of the droids as they could through the confined hallways. But The volume of droids and the enclosed space made the resulting explosions took difficult to continue.

Instead, he simply backed up Draikor as the apprentice mercilessly cut down the droids one by one. His lightsaber simmering in delight with each furious stroke through metal. Despite their best efforts, the volume of blaster fire continued to increase down the hallway.

Three bolts struck Bakoren's armor in the upper chest near his shoulder, the side of his waist, and the end of his wrist.

"Fucking clankers!" The Chiss nearly snarled. The immense burning in his body only drove him further. He would have loved to soar over the droids and bring death from above. But the combined space of the hallway made it impossible.

On the other end, Arvidas cut down three droids with his lightsaber and unleashed his force lightning into the rest of the column. The droids were instantly disabled by this attack, but more simply funneled in to replace them.

Cipher 9 attempted to back Arvidas up, but the growing volume of fire made her emergence from cover ever more difficult.

The agent furiously racked her brain for a way out but nothing came to her mind. For every droid they brought down two more simply came in to take its place. Cipher and the others began to realize how the poor clone troopers inside this ship must have felt.

However, that was when Cipher 9 thought back to something she had noted earlier. Her eyes darted around the hall until they found something savory. A small terminal in an adjoining hallway.

"Cover me!" Cipher 9 said in a manner far more forceful than she normally spoke.

Cipher dashed and dove through the hallway to avoid the crossfire until she reached the terminal. To her delight, this portion of the ship still had some auxiliary power left.

Draikor and the others slowly backed up towards the adjoining hallway. The army of droids moving closer and closer like a constricting snake.

"What are you doing back there!?" Arvidas snarled at Cipher 9.

"Give me a minute." Her voice sounded surprisingly calm.

Draikor wondered if she was trying to activate the elevator behind them. But such thoughts left his mind when another sound raked against his ear. The sound was metallic again, but it wasn't so much a clank. But instead almost a rolling sound.

They were soon given their answer as three ball-like droids rolled up in front of the droid column. All three began to expand into turret like droids with two extruding arms and an extruding head. Nine blaster barrels pointed out of each.

"Destroyers!" Bakoren bellowed with every bit of air in his lungs. The torrent of blaster fire from these droids alone nearly dwarfed the entire column. Draikor and Arvidas were both forced into a purely defensive stance.

Bakoren ripped off more blaster bolts, but the droids had spherical shields projected around them. Even the explosions of his wrist rockets were absorbed by the projectors. Arvidas could have disabled the shields with force lightning, but all of his focus had to be put on deflecting the bolts.

"Give me just another moment."

"Ghaaah!" Arvidas shrieked. A bolt from the destroyers had struck the inside of his arm.

Sweat began to form on Draikor's neck. His lightsaber flailed around in desperation against the pressure of the blaster fire. The fear inside him was mixed with the purest aggression. He would not die here. No, he would not! Nor would his friends!

With a thunderous roar, Draikor thrust both his hands forward and sent all three of the destroyer droids crashing into the wall.

The droids burst against the wall. It gave Draikor another moment of levity but it was soon taken back by the emergence of the droid column.

With an almost tired expression, Draikor raised his saber again. But soon found it was unnecessary.

"Hostiles detected, commencing security measures." An automated voice announced.

A clicking noise was briefly heard, followed by a metallic movement. The hallway lit up in blue blaster fire from the ceiling. Draikor and the others watched in awe as the hallway's remaining security turrets lit up the droids beneath them in a rainstorm of fire.

The droids were slow to react to the turrets. Fatally slow had they been alive. A few of the droids managed to adjust their fire but only in futility. Within a minute, the entire droid column was reduced to scrap.

The three men exhaled lead and attempted to breathe. But the air around them was less than pleasant.

"Quite effective turrets. Had they not been disabled by the crash these clones may have had a chance." Cipher 9's calm demeanor almost irritated the three men who were more than on edge.

Cipher opened the elevator and waved her companions in. Draikor came in first, taking a place near the back.

He began to channel his hatred while Arvidas Seethed and Bakoren pulled back his armor to spray some bacta onto his kin where the bolts hit.

The elevator moved slow and less than peacefully. Loud clanking noises reeked through the shaft. The sweat from Bakoren, Draikor, and Arvidas stunk up the confined elevator.

"Is everyone alright?" Draikor asked.

"The pain is beginning to dull." Arvidas said.

"Who would have thought a bunch of outdated droids would cause so much trouble." Bakoren grunted.

"They had numbers and we were in a confined space." Cipher 9 attempted to sound at ease. But the two Sith and Chiss bounty hunters didn't find that a suitable answer. Each knew they would have to increase their skills and power before long.

"Can you hear me?" Captain Phasma's cold voice chilled the air in the elevator even through the communicator.

"We here you captain." Cipher 9 replied.

"Our forces have pushed back the droid counteroffensive, but their shields are still up. We cannot advance further until they're brought down. Once you're inside the foundry, shut down the generators."

"It will be done." Draikor and the others noticed a hint of excitement in Cipher 9's voice as she spoke.

The elevator doors slid up open and revealed the belly hanger of the Venator. A few old torrent fighters still rested there. However, the hanger opening was cut off by a small dune of sand.

Like the halls, this hanger was littered by the bodies of various clone troopers and droids. Upon closer inspection though, they noticed many of the droid bodies were not B1 or B2s. They seemed to be almost a hybrid between the two.

Cipher 9 carefully examined one of the droids and ran it through her database.

"BX class commandos. I certainly hope we don't encounter any of these."

Draikor similarly looked through the sand for the secret entrance. However, as he looked through the sand something much more interesting. Half buried in the sand was a very familiar cloak.

Using the force, Draikor moved enough of the sand to see the skeletal corpse of a Jedi. The robes he wore were of the same design worn by the Keepers of Wisdom. Draikor realized he was one of the Jedi who led the original Republic attack.

As much as Draikor hated the Jedi, he almost felt pity for the dead one before him. To die at the hands of mere droids was no way for a worthy warrior to die. However, upon closer inspection, Draikor saw the Jedi had no blaster burns on his robes or bones.

He did, however, have for straight familiar burn marks that cut through his chest. These burn marks had been made by a lightsaber. But how would a Jedi of the Clone Wars be killed by a lightsaber? Also, why would the assailant strike him four times? Unless he was struck by four lightsabers at the same time but that would make no sense.

"Oh my, what's this?" Arvidas said with certain delight. The sorcerer's hand reached out at the center of the sand. Draikor joined his fellow Sith and similarly felt something solid below.

With their combined power, Draikor and Arvidas forced the sand away and pulled a large door open to reveal a metal pathway.

Bakoren loaded another charge pack into his pistol and waved the others forward.

"Better get going. If we take those shields down fast, I'm gonna ask for a bonus."

The four carefully made their way through the path. The air became much staler and warmer the further they went down. The sounds of nearby battle were drowned out by machinery below.

Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, they saw a large a massive chamber around them with large generators flanking them. The generators weren't rusty as they would have imagined. The generators seemed restored as if they were new.

A number of astromech and service droids worked on the generators from walkways built around them.

Beyond the walkway, Draikor could see a massive opening bridged by trams that carried droids and materials to different portions of the factory.

"This must be the power station. How fortunate for us. Let's get to work then." Arvidas aimed his hand at one of the generators and gripped it with the force.

Draikor did the same with one of the others. The two ripped a generator out while Bakoren and Cipher 9 hurled explosive into the remaining generators. With the explosions, a sharp noise was heard above them. This followed by a series of explosions and intense blaster fire from above.

The factory itself began to shake. Bits of sand and rust sprinkled down from above.

"This is Captain Phasma, the shield is down and we're moving in. Expect reinforcements soon."

"Now where?" Bakoren asked as he looked for another hallway.

"The assembly lines will take us to the factory's main control center. That is where we'll shut all the droids down."

"How long will it take us to get there." Arvidas said with impatience as Cipher 9 held up the schematics again.

"It would seem the nearest hallway will take us to subsection seven, which will lead us to-"

Bakoren held the side of his head and Arvidas crushed some metal in frustration.

While they spoke, Draikor noticed one of the trams was parked at the base of the walkway. Upon closer examination, he saw the tram's motivator was broken down. In need of some scavenged metal.

"Then we take this lift to subsection F4-"

"Or we could take the express." Arvidas and Bakoren nearly lit up when they saw the working tram.

"Ha ha! Glorious!" Arvidas laughed hard. Similarly, Bakoren gave Draikor a smack on the back.

"That's more like it." Cipher simply nodded and stepped aboard.

The tram started out slow but then picked up speed. Cipher and Arvidas nearly lost their footing and tumbled over. From the tram, they could see the extensiveness of the factory around them. Dozens of assembly lines weaved through the chasm like veins in a body.

The various trams delivered raw material and scavenged metal to the lines while others carried portions of the droids to their next destination.

The Draikor took a deep breath against the breeze coming towards them. It felt almost good despite how stale the air was.

Despite this levity, their ears were still assaulted by the machinery below. Even with their altitude, it began to annoy them.

Bakoren almost sounded more at ease when he heard intense blaster fire erupt nearby. Across from the tram was another entrance where two AAT's were blown to pieces by fire from an AT-AT.

Expeditionary stormtroopers backed up by two of Malgus's Sith warriors rushed in to continue the assault.

Draikor similarly tried to watch the battles unfold, that was until the force cried out to him with a warning. Arvidas felt it as well. Both Sith dragged their companions to the deck just as a heavy blaster charge exploded directly over them.

Coming up beside their tram was another that carried an AAT.

A fatter droid with goggle-like eyes stood out of there AAT's hatch.

"Intruders detected. Rapid security measures employed." The tactical droid retreated inside the tank just as two squads of B2 battle droids flew up from the chasm using jet boosters.

The droids landed on their tram and wasted no time setting them ablaze with blaster fire.

Cipher 9 looked for a good place to drop her cover but the droids came from every direction so there was almost no point. Instead, she performed a different form of close quarters combat. The agent would fire a single shot and then immediately dive away.

Cipher was glad that they were just droids. Their single-mindedness led them to each try and gun her down at the same time where she was instead of trying to think of where she might go next.

Cipher managed to gun down five of the B2 battle droids only to be struck in the side with a nearly crippling blow. The hard metal fist of a B2 battle droid nearly brought her onto the ground. But Cipher 9 was quick to recover. Before the B2 could blast her, Cipher 9 fired an electro-dart. It was designed to temporarily stun a battle-droid but this B2 was a much older model. Not designed with the same precautions as Imperial droids and therefore found its entire circuity ripped apart.

Meanwhile, Arvidas cut down the last few droids using his lightsaber. He then focused his attention on any further reinforcements and kept them back with bursts of force lighting.

Draikor and Bakoren found no such simple task. The AAT continued its furious assault against them. the heavy blasts from three turrets.

Draikor focused his force power on the main turret. The true Sith almost grit his teeth as he attempted to focus the turret away from their tram. But the tactical droid would not give up so easily. The side l and bottom lasers crashed into the side of the tram.

Each blast caused the tram to buckle a little. Bakoren flew up and to the side, to keep up with the tram, while he unleashed a fury of wrist rockets into the tank. The explosives occasionally found their mark on the side turrets. The blasts stopped the turrets from firing but the thick armor of the tank kept any meaningful damage from happening.

Another blast knocked both men off their feet just as Bakoren landed.

"Can't you push that thing off the tram or something!?" Bakoren grunted.

Draikor gave an annoyed scowl back at the Chiss.

"Not without the tank blowing us off the rail first. Don't you have any sort of anti-armor weapon."

Bakoren threw his arms up.

"I'm a bounty hunter now. I didn't expect to take on tanks in my day job anymore." However, just as Bakoren said that he remembered an old trick from his days in special forces. A way to deal with tanks without anti-armor weapons.

Bakoren carefully aimed his next wrist rocket at one of the AAT's lower openings. Draikor soon put together what Bakoren was going to do. Before Bakoren could go any further, he felt his arm lock into place.

"Not yet." Draikor said with his hand out. Bakoren was about to curse the Sith when he saw what his head was motioning towards.

Bakoren saw a second tram approaching from behind with a second AAT aboard.

Draikor waited until the first AAT aimed its main gun at them then let his companion go.

"Now!" Draikor quickly ensnared the main turret with the force and readjusted it just enough to fire on the rail directly behind their tram. The resulting explosion caused the rail to break apart and sent the tram carrying the AAT to tumble into the chasm below.

At the same Bakoren unleashed his next wrist rocket into one of the blaster holes on the AAT's base. The rocket hit just as the blaster had reached its full charge. The rebounding energy surged through the AAT. A series of internal explosions followed within the AAT.

Bakoren and Draikor finally smiled again as they watched the hatch of the AAT shoot open and the tactical droid attempt to escape. But he found no such luck. The explosion that followed consumed not only the droid but the entire tram.

Draikor and Bakoren almost laughed as they watched the wreckage tumble down into the assembly line. The hulking metal took several assembly lines with it upon impact.

Arvidas and Cipher 9 carefully scanned the chasm for more incoming droids. However, to their relief, the droids attention had been shifted onto the main attack force.

Arvidas took particular amusement when he saw groups of Imperial battle-droids back up their expeditionary stormtroopers. The far more advanced droids made short work of the old separatist models.

Many of the B1's began to shout in their almost squeaky voices as if they were terrified of the Imperial droids. The idea of droids meant for war being afraid finally brought laughter out of the true Sith. It made him wonder how the Separatists lasted as long as they did.

He began to recall some of his galactic histories he was expected to read back at the academy. Perhaps it was only by the intervention of Palpatine's meddling that kept the Separatist Alliance from falling within a matter of weeks.

The rest of their ride was mostly easy. They rode the tram until it reached an endpoint.

"Let's get moving then." Draikor said with enthusiasm.

The path ahead of them was not particularly long. It took them only a minute of walking before they arrived at the next chamber. The room didn't appear to be an assembly line of any kind. Instead, it resembled more of a control center. The walkway overlooked an even larger section below and a smaller control center extruding from the end of the walkway.

As the Imperial Heros carefully approached the control center, a figure appeared from behind the glass.

The droid was larger than a B1 but had a much more unique design. His armor was mostly green with portions of light grey and yellow painted around the chest. Three glowing red eyes lit up his head and stared deeply into the four heroes below.

"The Intruders have arrived then." The droid's metallic voice was far deeper than the squeaky voice units of the B1 and even B2s.

The voice of the droid was clearly designed to show power and dignity.

"You have the privilege of standing before General Kalani." Draikor's eyes widened slightly. Was this the general the other droids were referring too. Was a mere droid really responsible for all of this?

"So, you're the one in charge here then?" Draikor muttered with contempt.

"No, I am but the subordinate to our true leader. He who leads the separatist cause."

"The Separatist Alliance was destroyed by the Galactic Empire. Your planets burned, your armies rusted, and your leaders were slaughtered." Cipher 9 said in a manner that was colder than her usual tone.

Bakoren gave an almost smug expression with his arms crossed.

"You're CIS is gone droid. You're fighting for nothing."

Kalani moved its head closer to the glass.

"As long as we remain. The CIS remains. While your Empire and the New Republic tear each other apart. We will regain our former strength and reclaim the galaxy."

Metallic noises began to fill the ears of Draikor and his companions. The noise felt different from any other droid they had heard inside the factory. Bakoren looked up and saw them first. Eight BX droid commandos had scaled the control room and aimed blaster carbines at them.

"Newly upgraded commando units. Specifically designed to kill your kind. You will not survi-"

Kalani's words came to a quick end when Arvidas reached out to the droid and hurled it towards him through the glass. With a swift stroke of his lightsaber, the droid general was decapitated and went still.

"I find droids that talk as if they were sentient far too annoying." The BX commandos would not go down so easily, however. All eight unleashed their blaster fire down onto their enemies in a very efficient manner.

Draikor and Arvidas quickly deflected the bolts while their companions moved back to return fire. Bakoren used his jet boots to get airborne but the droids were unbelievable agile. They moved as if they were acrobats across the room.

Bakoren's blaster bolts and wrist rockets came close but could not hit their mark.

Draikor carefully used his double vision to find a good trajectory. Once he found it, Draikor deflected a bolt back into the nearest commando droid's blaster. A bit of satisfaction filled Draikor when he saw the blaster fly from the droid's hand.

Draikor attempted to reach out to the droid with the force and crush him. But for some reason he could not. It felt strange as if there were some kind of shield around the droid. Nevertheless, Draikor refused to let the commando get away.

He lept up through the air and slashed his lightsaber across the droid's chest. However, something happened that Draikor never would have expected. His lightsaber almost bounced off the droid's body.

A slight burn mark remained but nothing more. An unrelenting terror filled the true Sith along with a sharp realization.

"The droids are made of Cortosis!" He bellowed out.

Arvidas soon came to this realization himself when he saw a torrent of his force lightning crash into one of the droids with no visible effect.

Cipher 9 just managed to land one of her bolts into a commando unit's heads. But she found her bolt only made the droid's head jerk back for a moment. This was of little surprise to Draikor and Arvidas. Cortosis was one of the strongest metals in the galaxy. It could resist the force itself and lightsabers by extension. Simple blaster bolts and even explosive rockets wouldn't penetrate them.

Unfortunately, this meant the Imperial team was in serious trouble. For they now realized that their weapons both physical and metaphysical were practically useless against the commando droids.

Cipher 9 continued to duck and weave through the platform to avoid the fire from the commando droids. She racked her brain for options against the enhanced droids. She knew none of their weapons could penetrate cortosis armor. They would need something as big as an AT-AT walker to do that.

However, that was when Cipher 9 noticed their glowing white eyes. A thought finally came into Cipher 9's mind. She deployed her cover but didn't stay behind it. Both commando droids assumed she would and sprayed their fire around the top.

Using the moment she had, Cipher 9 fired four carefully aimed shots into the commando droids. Each shot struck one of the droids' eyes and cause them to break. The rest of the head may have been made of cortosis. But those sensors weren't.

Cipher 9 saw her plan had worked. Both droids erratically looked around for her. Cipher remained careful and still. She knew their sensors could still pick up any sound she made. The agent noticed a coolant pump above both droids. Taking careful aim, Cipher 9 hurled an explosive onto the pipe and dove back behind her cover as it exploded.

The pipe came crashing down onto the droids. The sheer size of the pipe was enough to disable their internal machinery even if the armor remained intact.

Bakoren kept his jet boots ablaze to avoid the incoming fire of the commando droids. An immense frustration filled his very essence. Droids that could not be destroyed by any weapon he possessed. However, Bakoren simply had to remember that he was a Chiss. His greatest weapon rested inside his head.

After he thought the situation through for a moment, Bakoren realized there was something he could do. Bakoren fired one more wrist rocket at two of the commando droids. But their agile design allowed them to easily jump away.

Bakoren now seized the moment and fired a grapple around the two droids. They were pulled together for a moment. One drew a blade from its left arm but not before Bakoren flew in and unleashed the fury of his flamethrower.

The fire seemed to have no effect on the droids. Both acted as if the fire wasn't even there. They attempted to cut the grapple even as Bakoren kept the fire steady. Just as the grapple was about to be cut, the droids began to slow.

Bakoren smiled as he saw his plan begin to work. The cortosis metal may have been too strong for the fire to burn through. But it was still metal, which meant the intense heat would carry into the unprotected circuitry. Within a minute both droids' internal components broke down from the heat and caused the commandos to shut down.

Draikor exchanged blows with one of the commando droid's arm blade. For a mere machine, it fought well. Though mostly because Draikor could only defend himself. None of his cuts would even scratch the cortosis.

Draikor grunted as he felt a blaster bolt from another commando droid scrape across his left shoulder armor. With a rush of rage, Draikor reached out to the droid's blaster and crushed it with the force.

Arvidas was deflecting incoming blaster bolts when he saw this. An idea came to his mind, or rather more of a realization.

"Draikor, we can't use the force on them. But the things around them!" Arvidas cried. Draikor's eyes widened and joined his smile.

The two Sith reached out for nearby railing and ripped it off the walkways. The flying metal crashed into the four remaining commando droids. The force around the railing pulled them into each other. Combining their powers, Draikor and Arvidas coiled the metal around their heads like a constricting snake.

The commando droids desperately attempted to break free but to no avail. The power behind the railing pulled their heads off. The bolts that held them in place were not made of cortosis.

Draikor cracked his neck and turned to the others with some relief.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, damn droids were annoying. I hope we don't see any more of them." Bakoren grunted as he led the way into the control room where Kalani had been.

Upon arrival, they could now see the floor before them. Hundreds of deactivated BX commando droids were being inspected by various nemodians, Munns, and Skako across the floor.

"Uhhg." Bakoren groaned upon seeing the droids.

Cipher 9 began slicing into the terminal as Draikor and Arvidas gazed at the aliens with interest. Not all inspected the BX droids. Many counted credits and resources on data pads or terminals. The force around them reeking of greed and lust of many kinds.

"Who are these aliens?" Arvidas asked in a very suspicious manner.

"According to this computer, they're accomplices of whoever's running this operation. They're financing him and reaping the rewards of sacked worlds."

"What about the commando droids? They cannot leave this planet. Disable them permanently." Draikor almost growled at Cipher 9.

"Hmm, it seems they cannot be disabled from here. However, there is another option." Cipher 9 turned her head to the aliens below.

"I can activate the droids and overload their power-centers. However, doing so would bring them to emergency combat mode for thirty-seconds. They'd attack and kill everything they saw, friendly or otherwise."

Draikor and the others looked down at the aliens with Cipher 9.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Those aliens are complicit in the crimes against the Empire. They deserve it." Arvidas nearly growled with hatred dripping out of his tongue.

"I won't shed a tear." Bakoren said.

"It certainly would be efficient." Cipher 9 added.

Draikor tightened his fist and stared closely at the aliens below. He knew they were just as responsible for the crimes against the Empire. But justice was deserved. If they were taken prisoner, they could answer questions and face trial. But then again, death was swift justice and they had to ensure none of the commando droids escaped Hypori."

"Do it." Draikor growled.

Cipher 9 entered in the commands with only a cold expression on her face even as she entered the final command. Draikor and the others watched as the floor below lit up with the eyes of the commando droids followed by successive energy surges.

The aliens looked confused for a moment. Each commando droid raised to their feet and drew a weapon. What followed was but a haze of blood and screams. The commando droids were ruthless in their slaughter. Not a single alien escaped their attack.

The terror witnessed below sent a grim smile across Arvidas's face. Draikor, on the other hand, looked almost disturbed by it. He wanted justice, but this was slaughter nothing else.

After thirty-seconds passed, the droids began to burst apart from the overloaded energy until none remained standing.

"There, threat neutralized." Cipher 9 said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Now that the droids are disposed of, let us be off to the core. It would seem there's a lift here." Cipher said as she opened a secret lift on the floor around them.

Draikor looked back at the bodies one more time before he entered the lift.

The trip down was surprisingly peaceful. The sounds of machinery slowly vanished until only a faint humming noise could be heard.

"Do you really think whoever's running this will be in the power core?" Arvidas asked cautiously.

"According to the computer, this is where he lingers." Draikor slowly turned his eyes to the agent.

"Who is it exactly?"

"The terminal simply referred to them as the general."

Draikor could only imagine what that meant. How could a general from the Clone Wars still be alive? The conflict was decades ago. Was this a descendant of their cause? A follower in spirit? Whoever, they were didn't matter. They would suffer the fate of their actions.

The elevator slowly opened and revealed the power core chamber. The humming from before persisted. It originated from a machine elevated above them. Thick yellow energy surged through it and moved to a series of couplings hooked into the sides.

Draikor carefully moved forward with the others close behind. Each kept their eyes peeled for any sign of whoever was behind this operation but found nothing. Had they retreated in the face of the Empire? Perhaps or perhaps not.

Another sound filled the Imperials' ears. It was a subtle but unmistakable droid movement. The sound of a droid's leg as it moved closer and closer. All four drew their weapons and listened as the movement got closer and closer.

The movement sounded different in some way to other droids. But more than that, Draikor and Arvidas sensed someone approaching. Whoever this person was, there seemed to be little to their beings. Only a sensation of feral instinct could be sensed. Fear, rage, and determination.

Draikor felt his heart beat faster with every step of the mechanical leg which seemed to go on for an eternity. Bakoren began to breath more heavily. The angst within him grew steadily with each step.

"Will he just come out already!"

Finally, the steps stopped and Draikor began to feel as if someone was watching them. Or perhaps something.

Draikor threw himself around just in time to catch two lightsabers thrust at him. Draikor's face erupted in fury but soon cooled into confusion as he saw who or rather what stood before him.

The being stood just over seven feet tall with a completely white exoskeleton around him. Mechanical arms and legs with metal claws at the end. A white cloak covered his back and a skull-like helmet covered his face.

Behind the mask were unsettling yellow eyes and worn reddish flesh. Draikor couldn't make out what species this creature was. He could only tell there was almost nothing behind the armor. He sensed little life underneath the metal. What was there, was broken, primal, single-minded.

The assailant made no noise outside of those made by his suit and his arms began to spin like a propeller. Draikor had to move with everything he had just to keep up with the blue and green lightsaber. The strength provided to this being by his suit was beyond immense. It was terrifying.

But unfortunately for the assailant. Fear and ferocity only made Draikor's strength grow. The true Sith struck back and brought the Dark Side to bear on the attacker. With two more powerful counter blows, Draikor was able to thrust his offhand into the assailant hurl him into the hard metal walls.

Arvidas screamed as he unleashed a fury of force lightning at the assailant but he simply raised his lightsabers again and absorbed the attack. Bakoren and Cipher 9 brought their own weapons to bare only for them to be either deflected away or simply avoided.

The assailant moved faster than even the commando droids. His movements were sleek and animalistic. No, not even animalistic. It was something else. Draikor and Arvidas both attempted to reach out to the assailant with the force but something about him made this particularly difficult.

It wasn't like the cortosis droids. They could bring the force around him but something about the way he moved made it all too difficult.

When the figure reemerged, it didn't do so alone. Three Magnagaurd droids lept out with him and came for the non-force sensitives in the group.

Draikor and Arvidas lunged forward to meet the assailant. Their crimson blades struck hard and fast against his lightsabers. Any thoughts or questions on why this assailant would even have lightsabers would have to wait. Or at least Draikor thought so. He got his answer after one of the assailant's lightsaber nearly cut into his face.

Draikor moved his head just in time and got a good look at the lightsaber. The design was unmistakable from the many he had taken. The assailant was wielding Jedi lightsabers. This being was a Jedi killer.

Draikor and Arvidas soon understood how and why. The assailant's blows were relentless and merciless. Draikor pushed himself in front of Arvidas to draw the assailant's attention. Arvidas used this opening to channel crushing darkness around the assailant.

However, the assailant was quick to catch on. He lept away from the darkness and resumed his attack onto Arvidas. The sorcerer's improved lightsaber skills gave him a fairer chance against assailants relentless attacks.

Draikor furiously joined in again. This time he focused on simply pinning back the left saber and managed to do so. Arvidas followed Draikor's example and moved his own lightsaber to pin back the assailant's second saber.

The assailant's eyes narrowed and he threw his right foot at Arvidas's chest. However, the sorcerer reached down and caught the leg with the force. Satisfaction followed on Arvidas's face as he simply shook his head at the attacker.

That was until the assailant revealed his final card. His arms split in half, revealing a second set had been part of them the entire time. Draikor and Arvidas watched in awe as the assailant drew two more lightsabers from his belt. The chamber became lit with a yellow and orange saber joining the others.

Now the assailant brought forth an unrelenting hurricane of spinning lightsaber blows. It wasn't just his arms that rotated around, it was his hands as well.

Arvidas's lightning blows were easily absorbed by the four lightsabers and any mental attacks proved fruitless against the being's fractured conscious.

Draikor began to sweat from the pressure and heat of the lightsabers which seemed to come from every direction. Just keeping up with them was a challenge, striking back seemed impossible. Draikor finally managed to catch all for at once. But the assailant simply pushed forward with a machine's might.

Draikor began to feel his stance break down and his legs wobble. The eyes of the assailant met Draikor's again. Mixed with the mask it was clearly designed to send an unbalancing sensation into whoever faced him. The way he fought was meant to draw upon fear, anger, and frustration.

Such things would only hinder a Jedi, make them weaker and vulnerable. But Draikor was no Jedi. With a furious roar, Draikor thrust his lightsaber forward and began his counter attack. The blows caused the assailant's arms to hinge back with each blow which finally gave Draikor his opening.

The true Sith's armored fist crashed into the abdomen of the assailant. Despite striking metal, Draikor endured the impact. A surge of force lightning wracked the assailant. For the first time, Draikor sensed real pain inside his foe. A painful moan escaped his body with a mechanical sound behind it.

The assailant backed up but the lightning had caused his arms to extend out. Draikor showed no mercy and slashed up. His blood took the assailant's lower-left arm and the orange lightsaber with it.

The assailant backed up again and aimed his lightsabers at the incoming lightning from Arvidas. Unfortunately for the assailant, Arvidas had caught onto his defense. As the assailant absorbed the lightning, Arvidas brought forth a chained lightning burst.

When it made contact with the remaining lighting, the chain burst forward and coursed through the metallic body of the assailant. Another painful moan came from the assailant. The lightning slowed his movements enough for Draikor to resume his assault successfully. In three swift blows, all three of the assailant's arms were severed from his body.

The assailant turned and made a furious dash towards the shadows. But this time Draikor and Arvidas were able to catch him. Both lifted him up with the force and stared with intentions of pure malice.

"Pain." Arvidas said in a slow manner. He let loose a steady beam of force lightning into the assailant's body. The moans returned and grew steadily with each passing moment.

"Anguish." Draikor added. The grip around the assailant tightened intensely. The force began to crush his armor into his few remaining organs. Draikor felt no compassion or remorse for this assailant. Whatever he was, he was simply an abomination nothing more.

In the assailant's final expression was not one of pain, anger, or regret. It showed only fear.

Draikor and Arvidas both stood over what remained of the assailant with interest. Who or what had he been?

The four shut the power core down and rose back to the main section of the foundry. Once there, they saw Arkorous and Captain Phasma fighting a few magnaguards.

Arkorous swiftly cut two down while Phasma beat another back using an Imperial electrostaff. After two counter blows, the captain swept her opponent onto its back and broke the head off with a heavy blow.

Cipher 9 turned away from the others to hide the red in her face upon watching this. Though with little success.

"There you are. I assume you were successful." Arkorous said before he saw the body Draikor was carrying.

Within twenty minutes, the body was laid before Darth Malgus on the bridge of his Flagship.

"The conspiracy's leader my Lord." Draikor said as he bowed his head with the others.

Malgus examined the body closely with much curiosity in his eyes.

"He carried Jedi lightsabers as well." Bakoren added.

"Indeed. Then there is no doubt, this is or rather was General Grievous." The bridge went silent and the heroes looked at each other with confusion.

"My Lord, that's not possible. All records show general Grievous was killed on Utapau at the end of the Clone Wars." Cipher 9 almost protested. Malgus stroked his breathing mask slowly.

"Indeed but yet here he sits before us. He matches every physical description we have and even wields stolen Jedi lightsabers. There is no other explanation." Draikor now looked at the body with a level of amazement.

This was Grievous, the infamous Jedi killer? Yet he and Arivdas brought him down. It was glorious.

"Strange that we find ourselves again looking at someone who was supposed to be dead. Arkorous take the body to the lab. I want to know how Grievous returned." Arkorous bowed his head and led the body away.

Malgus placed his hands behind his back.

"Truly outstanding work on your part. The droid foundry has been shut down and those responsible for this crime have been punished. Well done."

"It was an honor, my Lord." Cipher 9 said bowing her head again.

"Now for the matter of your rewards. Choose whatever you like." Malgus said as a pair of droids brought in a cart of equipment.

"I think credits will do for me." Bakoren said.

"Very well." Malgus took out a data-pad and entered something in. A minute later Bakoren found a droid approach him with a case of credits.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Arvidas took a set of upgrades for his lightsaber while Cipher 9 selected a new belt and earpiece. Draikor shifted through the available rewards until he found one that caught his interest.

He looked back at Malgus with a smile.

"What do you think of this one?"

The Sith Lord chuckled behind his breathing mask.

Vette and Quinn waited aboard the fury. Both were eager for Draikor to return. Their desire soon came true as the entry ramp opened.

"You're back!" Vette cried as she jumped to her feet.

She dashed over and nearly hugged Draikor until she saw he was wearing a new set of armor.

"Woah."

Quinn similarly looked just as surprised. Both saw their leader wearing the same armor set as worn by Darth Malgus.

"Let us be off then."

* * *

_Author's note_

_I decided to go with OG grievous, sorry I had to kill him off so soon, but flashpoint boss and all_

_Last flashpoint chapter for the first third of the story_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: To Catch a Spy

* * *

Draikor awoke inside his personal chamber inside the Fury-Class interceptor. A hint of fatigue still ached across his body from the intensity of his mission to Hypori. Draikor almost considered staying in bed for a while longer but knew he had work to do. Baras could contact him at any moment and it wouldn't do for a Sith apprentice to be asleep for something like that.

Draikor forced himself out of bed and only gave himself enough time for a quick bath. He emerged from his chamber again in his new armor. Despite having more overall armor on it. His new set seemed to move even better than his previous set.

Draikor began to understand why Darth Malgus preferred this design.

"Good morning master. Or rather it would be morning were we not in space. I've prepared your morning coffee sir. As per usual I've added a bit of tukata blood." TC said as he presented a tray to Draikor.

Draikor slowly sipped the coffee and felt the drink immediately perk his senses.

"I shall prepare breakfast as well sir. Only the best for my master." Draikor slowly walked to the holo-terminal to check if Baras had attempted to contact him recently. He would have checked immediately upon his return but was too tired.

Draikor noticed he had three missed conversations with his master but there were no messages. Draikor smirked. He knew his master didn't have the patience to leave messages.

"Greetings sir." Draikor heard behind him. He turned to see Quinn already dressed in his grey officer's uniform. His face was freshly shaven and his hair neatly prepared.

"Morning." Vette said as she emerged from the crew quarters. Her sleeping attire was wrinkled and her face still showed signs of fatigues despite ample sleep.

"Wait is it morning if we're in space. I never figured that out." Draikor chuckled a little and shook his head. Quinn simply rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later the three sat around the table with TC's breakfast before them.

"Please enjoy every bit. I've carefully prepared each meal to best suit the nutritional needs of your individual species."

"Mmm, I'll get the droid this. He can cook." Vette said with a smile as she ate.

"Sir, I thought you should know that I was able to sell our scavenged metal to some of Malgus's allies who accompanied him aboard his flagship. I've added the profits to the vault."

Draikor nodded.

"Good. It seems you're skills have offered us a second source of income."

"You can find rusted metal better than precious metal." Vette teased with her usual smirk. Quinn tried to hold back an annoyed scowl. Particularly when he saw Draikor show some amusement.

"I don't need him to be a good treasure hunter. It's why I have you."

Vette smiled wider and the three finished their breakfast.

"Sir, I have another incoming transmission. It's from Darth Baras."

"Put it through." Draikor rose to his feet and faced the terminal with his companions beside him. Draikor saw the projected image of his master appear. Even from across the galaxy and behind the Sith Lord's mask, Draikor could feel the fury in his master's gaze.

"Where have you been!? I've contacted you multiple times! Explain yourself now!"

Draikor smiled confidently.

"I was in the service of Darth Malgus again. Do you wish to take it up with him, master?"

The aggression inside Baras quickly retreated into poorly hidden fear when he heard Malgus's name. Even through the hologram Draikor almost saw his master tremble.

"I, I see. Are you still in his service?"

"No."

"Good. I suppose it doesn't matter much in the long run anyway. I'm in need of you now."

"What's happened?"

Baras moved his hands behind his back.

"The Navy has uncovered a squadron's worth of Republic spy vessels operating within Imperial Space."

"Spy vessels?" Draikor's words held interest and concern. Quinn's own demeanor mirrored Draikor's.

"Indeed, ships capable of masking themselves from long-range sensors and hyperspace checkpoints. One of these ships had even infiltrated the Kaas system." The last bit almost sent a shiver down Draikor's back. Their enemies had gotten that far into their space.

"I'm afraid there's more though." Baras's voice turned sharper.

"We intercepted a transmission from one of the ships. It was from Durron." Draikor felt the blood in his body flow faster.

"Our enemy is among this squadron?"

"It's possible. In any case, we must deal with this squadron. I've organized a task force under Rear Admiral Pellaeon to intercept this squadron as they retreat to Republic space. You will join them and board the lead ship."

Draikor anxiously nodded.

"I will destroy the Jedi." His voice dripping with confidence.

"Do not overestimate yourself again. You may have bested Lord Rathari but Durron is a Jedi Master. He could easily kill you if he put forth all his efforts to do so." Draikor felt the muscles in his stomach tighten.

"Yes, master." The words came out slower.

"We will be honored to take part in this naval action, sir." Quinn seemed more excited than even Draikor had been. Vette noticed his face almost glowed at the idea of taking part in a naval battle.

"I've sent you the coordinates. Move out immediately."

Draikor bowed with Quinn and immediately entered the coordinates into the navi-computer.

"It should take us two hours to reach the task force. Make sure we're ready upon arrival." Draikor said as each of his companions nodded.

Vette went to check on the ship's shields and power core while Quinn returned to the crew quarters.

Draikor slowly followed Quinn inside. The Commander noticed this with a hint of confusion.

"Sir?"

"Quinn, I thought we'd go over the order of battle a bit."

"Of course sir. I merely assumed we'd discuss it with the Admiral."

"That's not what I meant."Quinn's confusion grew.

"Sir?"

"When the battle begins, Vette will take over flying."

Quinn's body shook for a brief moment and then went limp.

"…..Sir, I'm quite certain you or I could-"

"She's an excellent pilot. Better than myself for certain. Were you ever a pilot?" Quinn clenched his teeth.

"Not as a primary duty."

"Exactly. I will man the weapons system and she will pilot the ship. As a Commander, I assumed your skills would be better suited to overseeing fighters in the task force." A hint of hope returned to Quinn as he nodded.

"Yes sir, that I can certainly do."

"I'll inform the admiral when we arrive." Draikor was about to leave when his eyes became locked onto a holo-picture Quinn had above his bunk.

It showed a younger Quinn standing on the bridge of a Resurgent class Star Destroyer. A proud expression adorned his face but most striking of all was the rank on his uniform."

"Quinn, you were an admiral?" Quinn's face nearly cracked apart into angst and fear. His head shot to the projection before he turned it off.

"Quinn." The fear across his face melted into pain and subtle hatred.

"Yes, sir. I was once the commander of the 6th Fleet near the end of the last war. I was the youngest admiral in 6th Fleet's history and served under Moff Broysc." That name sounded at least slightly familiar.

"How did you became an admiral so quickly." Quinn was clearly not eager to speak of this but followed his orders.

"6th Fleet was posted defensively along the newly conquered territories. We were constantly called upon to hold back Republic counter attacks and liberation efforts. Because we so readily saw combat many officers perished and those who performed more exemplary often took their place. I was among them and through each victory I gained notoriety, respect, and rank. Eventually, I was made the Fleet's commander that was until the Battle of Druckenwell."

Any pride and sense of accomplishment in his words melted into more pain.

"What happened?" Draikor's curiousness held some subtle concern for the Commander.

"Moff Broysc happened." Quinn's fist tightened and his face almost turned red.

"The fool was more of a politician than an officer but he always mettled in the Fleet's strategic and tactical plans. Each came at the fleet's expense. During the Battle of Druckenwell, he took command and nearly led us to disaster against a smaller Republic Fleet."

Draikor's eyes narrowed.

"It was reported Broysc took command of the battle after the incompetence of his admiral and saved the fleet." The words almost felt like spikes raking across Quinn's skin. His teen nearly cracked against each other.

"I disobeyed Broysc's orders. I took command again and saved the fleet, I won the battle. Then to save himself he had me arrested for insubordination. He demoted me to ensign and sentenced me to death without a court-martial."

Rage began to fill Draikor as he heard the story. It sounded like something his master would do. Men who advanced their own interests at the expense of the Empire made Draikor's blood boil. But this Broysc was something else entirely. He was an incompetent commander who condemned a worthy one. One day when he became a Sith Lord, he would ensure such men didn't pollute his empire.

"You're here though and a Commander no less." A slight smile returned to Quinn.

"I was saved by your master. One of Darth Baras's agents apparently told him the truth of what happened. Baras stopped my execution and brought me back to the rank of Lieutenant under his command. Since then I worked diligently to repay his favor and perhaps make something of my career again."

Draikor put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. His face held assurance and dedication.

"I swear that one day we will make right what happened to you, Quinn."

Quinn simply bowed his head.

"I appreciate that, sir." Draikor left him to prepare on his own and returned to the cockpit. The true sith carefully looked through the ship's weapon systems and after diagnostics he saw they were functioning as normal.

"Alright, you'll be happy to hear our shields and engines are working fine. We should be good to go for this engagement." Vette's lively voice filled the cockpit. She sat down in the seat beside Draikor. Carefully positioning herself in the dancer outfit as not to expose anything to him…..Obviously at least.

Draikor slowly nodded.

"So is captain, oh sorry, Commander tight-neck ready?"

Draikor glanced back at Vette for a moment.

"You two ought to get along better." Vette shook her head.

"No way."

"Perhaps if you knew the man more than the uniform." Vette signed.

"Ehhhh."

"By the way, have you discovered anything more about your Star of Ryloth." Vette took a deep breath.

"It's not mine, it belongs to Ryloth and her people. Only a little, apparently the black market dealer who took has auctioned it at one or two planets. But no one offered him a high enough price, yet." Draikor could sense the angst in Vette. The thought of losing the treasure forever.

"Vette, why is it you care so much about these twi'lek treasures?"

She looked at Draikor with a confused gaze.

"They're the relics of my people. They're who I am."

"So you have fond memories of your time on Ryloth then." Vette's expression broke down into one of longing-pain. The young twi'lek woman gave a heavy sigh.

"Not really."

Vette leaned in a little.

"I was very young when I was taken from my mother. Me and my sister."

Draikor looked back over.

"You have a sister?" Vette nodded.

"Tivva, I haven't seen her since I was a little girl. I don't even know if she's alive. We were both taken as slaves. I was sold off to a pirate band but it didn't take them long to figure out I was more useful as a crew member than a slave."

"You were a pirate?" Draikor's interest grew, especially upon seeing her renewed smile.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry though, we pirated Republic space. They taught me how to fly, and treasure hunt. It's how we Reclaimers first met. We vowed to take back our people's treasures. For me, I guess."

"It was a way of knowing a hope you could barely remember." Vette slowly nodded.

"Pretty much. It's kind of strange though. I spent a long time trying to get my people's treasures back and I could have easily gone home. But for some reason I never did. It's like I just didn't care to."

Draikor noticed subtle guilt in her voice.

"But that's something you never had to worry about I'll bet. You know your family well. In fact, it seems everyone in the Empire knows your family." Vette's words cut deep into Draikor and this wasn't lost on Vette either.

Draikor looked back at the blue tunnel of hyperspace outside the cockpit. Fatigue had returned to his face.

Vette took a deep breath and slowly placed her hand on Draikor left hand.

"Draikor it seems like every time someone brings up your family you get upset about it. You try to hide it but I can tell something has always bothered you. I thought you cared about your family."

Draikor tightened his fist for a moment but then relaxed it with an exhale.

"Everyone knows my father yes. A famous war hero and feared Sith Lord who led Imperial armies to countless victories. Destroyed a Jedi enclave on Raxus. Prominent member of the Red Reaper. Sat on the Dark Council for years. Killed the supreme chancellor and grandmaster of the Knights of the Republic. My brother and sister were top of their class at the academy. They became Lords in no time and have amended to notoriety across the Empire." Vette saw a specific pain in Draikor's eyes.

"All I've ever heard is the accomplishments of my family. People wondering if I'll be like them."

Vette hadn't thought about that before. Having grown up the way she did, the twi'lek didn't imagine the kind of society Draikor was raised in. The constant pressure and expectations placed on him. What they could have done to him.

Draikor tightened his hands to fists again.

"I don't want to be known as the son of a great Sith. I don't want to be known as the brother of a great Sith. I don't want to be known as the apprentice of a great Sith. I want to carve out my own destiny. One beyond that of my family. I want people to remember me, to fear me, to see me as a great Sith, not just someone who's thought to be great by association."

Vette felt the weight of his words and began to understand where he came from. With immense nervousness, Vette carefully moved closer and planted a kiss on Draikor's cheek.

"I think you're terrifying in your own right." Her words brought Draikor back to a slight smile.

"Wait a minute, your dad's on the Dark Council!" Vette almost shouted.

Draikor shook his head.

"Not anymore. After the Dearth of Darth Azamin at the Battle of Fresia, the Emperor appointed my father in his place as the Sphere of Military Offense for the rest of the war. He then stepped down a few years after the war ended."

Vette seemed beguiled by this.

"But I thought to become a member of the Dark Council was something every Sith wanted. Doesn't that make you just below the Emperor or something? Why would he give that up." Draikor clasped his hands together.

"It's true that becoming a Dark Councilmen has always been the pinnacle of power a Sith can achieve. Only the Emperor and the rest of the council has authority over you. But my father had his reasons for leaving the council. Thus far he hasn't expressed regret for doing so."

The Fury eased out of hyperspace and emerged within the far reached of space. There wasn't anything visible around them aside from the ocean of stars and the Imperial Task Force.

The task force wasn't particularly large. It consisted of four heavy cruisers, eight dreadnoughts, ten heavy corvettes, and a single Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer. The ships had already been arranged in a u-shaped manner.

Admiral Pellaeon had clearly arranged his ships knowing where the interdictor would pull the enemy ships out.

"Identify yourselves." Draikor heard over the com-channel as a pair of TIE Interceptors approached them.

"Draikor, the apprentice of Darth Baras."

"We copy. Follow us, sir." Vette eased the Fury towards the other ships where they saw the TIE squadrons already deployed beside the ships.

A holographic image appeared before Draikor and his companions. It showed a man in his mid-fifties with white hair and a white mustache. His well-trimmed uniform held the rank of Rear Admiral upon it.

"Apprentice Draikor, Darth Baras told me you'd be here. He's commanded we capture the enemy command ship so you may board it."

Draikor slowly nodded.

"I require a squadron of fighters to back us up in the attack."

"A squadron? Sir the entire task force is here to support you." Pellaeon's confusion was mixed with a hint of curious-suspicion.

"Your task force is here to intercept the enemy fleet. I want a Squadron to fall in directly with my ship."

"Very well. Diamond Squadron can be provided." Quinn watched with subtle-excitement as the squadron of TIE interceptors carefully moved around their ship. Among them were three TIE defenders.

Quinn stood before one of the monitors where the fighters around them were tracked.

"Diamond Squadron this is Commander Quinn. I will be taking direct command of your squadron for this engagement. All craft report in."

"Diamond-One reporting in sir."

"Diamond-Two reporting in sir." One by one the pilots sounded off to Quinn.

"Excellent, I'm transmitting orders and tactics to your ships. Confirm you've received them." Once again the pilots confirmed their receiving of the orders. As this happened, Quinn also checked on the battle plans Pellaeon had sent them.

"We're ready sir." Draikor nodded and took control of the weapon's system. The wait started to become unnerving as it dragged on. Almost forty-minutes passed no sign of the Republic fleet.

Vette tapped her foot with a fever of impatience. They could have waited a bit longer before getting ready. Quinn, on the other hand, showed no signs of weariness as he waited. Draikor simply gazed out at the far reaches of space. He reached out with the force for any signs of their enemy.

Finally, he felt something. Signs of fear and eagerness began to grow in the force around them and came ever closer.

"Ready yourselves." Not a moment later, Vette saw the sensors light up and the hyperdrive motivator flash red.

"The gravity well has activated. Here they come." Quinn said. Moments later their enemy revealed themselves. A sizable squadron was ripped from hyperspace before them. Three Nebulon-K frigates and two Kessex class heavy-destroyers were backed up by a dozen corvette vessels of Corellian design.

They weren't alone either, dozens of fighter craft exited hyperspace with them.

"We've got them. Hold formation." Pellaeon bellowed over the com-channel.

The Republic ship's scrambled in a terrified manner as they saw the Imperial task Force waiting for them. Draikor could sense their fear and disbelief.

Quinn looked again at the formation Admiral Pellaeon had arranged. He had their ships around the entire enemy force. Each ship could fire with maximum effectiveness without firing into each other. The ships were also close enough together to support one another in case they came under significant attack.

If the Republic forces did focus on one part of the Task Force the rest of them could simply circle in around them.

Their own fighters help position near the cruisers and corvettes. They allowed the larger ships to begin their salvos at the Republic forces.

"Why aren't we going in?" Vette asked with more than a little impatience.

"Republic Naval Doctrine has always emphasized the use of faster moving support vessels capable of dispatching fighters and bombers. They have always tried to draw out fighters out to be eliminated first and leave our cruisers vulnerable to swarms of their smaller craft." Quinn informed Vette in an almost condescending manner.

Vette ignored his tone and focused on the approaching fighters. She could see the bulk of their ships were X-Wing and A-Wing MK-IIs with a few B-Wing fighter wings mixed in as well.

The Corvettes stayed close behind the fighters but the fighters followed their orders. A few of the Republic fighters flew within range of their Corvettes in an attempt to dare the Imperial fighters forward. But this only resulted in their deaths at the hands of the heavy corvettes point-defense laser cannons.

Draikor smiled watching the fighters burn up in the intense fire.

When it was clear the Imperial fighters wouldn't be drawn out, Draikor saw the Republic squadron shift itself. The ships formed up amongst each other and began an organized counter-attack. Each of the Republic ships was now focused on the Interdictor Star Destroyer.

This made the most sense. The Republic forces clearly knew they were outgunned and against a very competent commander. Their only chance now was to disable to gravity well generators and escape.

"Attack!" Vette nearly shouted in excitement and pushed their ship forward. Diamond Squadron flew close behind.

"Spread out against those Corvettes. Diamond-4 come around with Diamond-6 and Diamond-5 for a flanking maneuver."

Vette carefully avoided the intense fire that exploded around them. The corvettes had moved to a position where they could still back up their fighters. The Imperial corvettes and dreadnoughts stayed similarly close to their squadrons.

Draikor felt the burning excitement inside him return when he saw the nearby Republic fighters come into range. Their blasters lit up the view-screen and Vette maneuvered them away from the incoming fire. She managed to avoid most of the fire but a few blasts hit their mark. Luckily they were absorbed by their shields.

The X-wing attack flight made a sharp bank as their first salvo was avoided by Diamond Squadron. Now the Imperials had them at their mercy. Draikor eased the guns into position and opened up on the nearest X-wing.

The green plasma bolts burned against the craft's deflector shield and Draikor sensed the fear that grew inside the pilot. Despite his attempts to maneuver, Vette kept the ship in range long enough for Draikor to blow the fighter into pieces.

Two other X-Wings and an A-Wing fell victim to Diamond Squadron's fire. Two of the A-Wings attempted a U-turn against them. But Quinn was ready for them.

"Diamond-9 and Diamond-11 direct yourselves up now!" Two of the Interceptors re-angled themselves and flew straight into the paths of the A-Wings. It only took them a few moments to destroy the Republic fighters.

Before any of them could celebrate, a blast from the nearby Corvette exploded in front of the Fury. Vette nearly sent the ship into a tumble to avoid the fire. Draikor had to Brace himself against the seat while Quinn nearly tumbled over.

"Wait, stay closer to the Corvette." Quinn protested.

"Are you crazy?"

"I have a plan." Draikor grit his teeth for a moment.

"Do as he says."

Vette looked at Quinn as if he were insane but kept close. She maneuvered their ship enough to avoid being hit by the Corvette. But only barely.

A satisfied smile emerged on Quinn's face when he looked back at the monitor. Only now did Vette and Draikor understand. The three TIE Defenders had completed their sweeping flank. They had avoided detection from the Corvette and now easily destroyed the remaining fighters around their target.

With the fighters gone, all three TIE defenders unleashed their promote torpedoes into the Corvette's side. Immense explosions tore through the hull of the Republic ship. One Salvo was all it took. The secondary explosions tore the ship in half.

"Well done." Quinn proudly announced to Diamond Squadron.

Unfortunately, the Republic was quick to react. Another flight of X-Wings swarmed from the breach and caught two of their TIE interceptors.

"I need help! I need-Ahhh!"

"Diamond-10!" Quinn attempted to remain calm and under control as he saw two of his fighters get destroyed.

"Scramble!" Diamond squadron furiously diverted their flight paths against the incoming X-Wings.

"Hold on!" Vette screamed as she performed a sharp roll through space. Due to the Fury's size, she was unable to completely avoid the incoming fire from three of the X-Wings but was able to avoid enough for the shields to harmlessly absorb their impact.

The three fighters kept up the pressure on the Fury. Vette did her best to shake them off but the pilots were relentless and far more skilled than the pirate squabble she was more accustomed to. These pilots were properly trained.

Draikor felt the Fury shake with each impact. The shields began to buckle under the immense fire, even with Vette's maneuvers.

Quinn continued to bark out orders to the rest of Diamond Squadron as this happened. As much as he wanted to command even one of them to assist them, the positioning of the enemy fighters would have been suicide for that pilot even if they succeeded.

Quinn felt great reluctance but trusted in Vette's skills to keep the rest of the Squadron from taking any more casualties.

The Fury shook again as the shields went down and two of the bolts raked against the ship's armor.

Draikor felt his rage nearly erupt into an uncontrollable blaze. He would kill these pilots if only he could. Every time she nearly got one of the X-Wing's into range, the other two would rake across their side and force her to pull away.

Their guns only faced forward and their missiles only fired forward. Forward, perhaps that could work.

Draikor launched two missiles ahead of them but only at a quarter speed. Vette watched as both missiles flew overhead and fell behind. Right into the path of the X-wings. All three desperately attempted to get out of the way but were too late.

The missiles crashed into the center X-Wing and tore it apart in a fiery explosion. The other X-Wings pulled up hard to avoid the fire. This finally gave Vette the opening she was looking for. With a satisfied grin, Vette banked the Fury hard and brought the two X-wings in Draikor's sights.

Draikor wasted no time and opened up their cannons with two more missiles as well. The combined firepower ripped through the X-Wings and finally gave the crew a moment of levity. Quinn watched with satisfaction as he saw his orders hadn't been for naught. Diamond Squadron had wiped out the flight of X-Wings without any more losses and now formed up around them.

As Draikor looked around, it seemed Admiral Pellaeon's plan was working. The ships of their task force encircled the Republic Squadron like the jaws of a monster. The pressure from their intense fire began to bore through the shields and hulls of the Republic ships.

A rush of excitement filled Draikor as he watched a nearby Nebulon-K frigate erupt into debris from the withering fire of a Heavy-cruiser.

"Sir, their formation is coming undone. The lead ship is vulnerable, we should move in." Quinn said as he turned to Draikor.

"Let's not waste any more time then." Vette saw the marked target on the flight computer. It led to a Kessex-class frigate near the center of the squadron. With the pressure of the Task Force's fire, Diamond Squadron was able to move in without hindrance from any of the Republic support ships.

Fire still erupted from the Kessex frigate with a few remaining X and A-Wings there to support it.

"You think you scare me!" Vette proudly announced as if the pilots could hear her. Draikor joined the TIEs in their strafe. The combined fire brought down most of the Republic fighters even with supporting blasts from the Kessex frigate.

Quinn's direction was too precise and effective. One more Interceptor was lost but the results spoke for themselves.

"Now!"

The three TIE Defenders mopped up the last few A-Wings in their approach. Each avoided fire from the Kessex frigate and blew the area around the starboard hanger to clear away any defensive turrets.

"You're clear for landing, sir."

Draikor rose to his feet and eagerly drew his lightsaber.

"Finally."

The Fury was joined by a pair of space capable drop-ships. Each moved slow enough to pass through the hanger shield.

Quinn had now placed his combat armor on and charged his blaster carbine.

"Vette stay with the ship. Make sure this ship's crew doesn't attempt anything."

"Alright if you say so." Quinn almost let out a sigh of relief when he heard Vette wouldn't come with them.

Draikor held his lightsaber out and waited by the ramp.

"Sir, this is captain Hawkins. Our teams are in position, awaiting your orders, sir." Draikor heard from a marine officer over the com-channel.

Draikor began to draw upon his rage and passion. He tried to focus on the fact that he would finally fight against his true enemy again. The Republic.

Draikor's crimson blade ignited and the ramp lowered before them.

"Attack!"

Draikor felt the hanger shake and a crack-like explosion filled his senses. Fire from the drop-ships crashed into the back end of the hanger in an attempt to provide cover for the marines as they emerged from their ships.

Intense fire returned from the back of the hanger. Over a dozen Republic troopers backed up by several security droids and a heavy war-droid opened up on the boarding party.

The marines rushed for cover behind whatever they could find in the hangers. Overturned crates, toppled maintenance machinery, and a wrecked A-Wing.

Draikor attempted to rush at the defenders but the volume of fire from the defenders forced him into a defensive stance. His lighter deflected away each incoming blaster bold and his offhand redirected any mortar blasts away.

Even Quinn found it difficult to get into a good position as he joined the marines in the firefight. Three of the marines wielded heavy-cannons and attempted to bring fire superiority to their enemies. However, the Republic defenders were well positioned. The hulking remains of three X-Wings in strategic positions provided them with a good position.

Even further fire from the drop-ships would have been mostly ineffective. Draikor's earlier excitement had turned to frustration at the lack of progress. Rage began to tear through Draikor's face and his teeth clenched hard.

"I won't be stopped here!"

Draikor reached out with the force and ensnared all three fighters their enemies were using as cover.

Quinn saw this with great interest and increased his rate of fire in a spray.

"Suppressing fire!" He roared across the hanger. Captain Hawkins nodded and his marines focused their efforts on covering Draikor. The Republic troopers began to yelp and cry out in horror as their cover was lifted up and hurled away.

Draikor immediately pounced like an apex predator. With a single slash of his lightsaber, the heavy war-droid was cut in half. Once Draikor made an impact with the ground, his force lightning enveloped any nearby trooper and disabled any droid.

Now in their midst, Draikor began his furious assault. His lightsaber cut down every trooper in his path and drew most of their attention to him.

"Attack!" Captain Hawkins barked out. Quinn joined the marines as they stormed forward to support Draikor.

Any trooper or droid not ended by his lightsaber was brought down by the fire of the marines.

"Hanger secure." Captain Hawkins announced.

Draikor eased himself a little and tried not to focus on the pile of corpses before him now that the rush of battle was over.

"Sir, I've identified where the outgoing communications are coming from. Our target will likely be there." Draikor slowly nodded to Quinn.

"Captain, secure the ship and ensure enemy reinforcements doesn't disturb my work."

"Understood, sir. Come on!" The marines rushed ahead first and left Draikor to traverse another hallway with Quinn. The ship interior was very similar to that of the Spirit of Alderaan. However, Quinn noticed many modifications to the ship's superstructure that were cleared made the ship better suited for speed and mobility.

The two dispatched a few more security droids and troopers along the way and finally reached the lift. As the doors shut around them, Draikor felt his nerves tighten and his breath flow faster.

He sensed the presence of another force user nearby. Could this be it? Could Durron really be on this ship? Was he ready to face the Jedi Master? Draikor tried to channel every bit of passion and rage he could muster. He also tried to remain confident.

None of this was lost on Quinn who remained surprisingly calm. The door slowly opened and revealed a communications center ahead of them. A lone figure stood before the communications terminal with a hologram projection of another man displayed.

The man displayed and the man before them wore hooded flight-like jackets commonly adorned by members of the Jedi Praxeum. However, the man in the hologram's face was shown and his jacket seemed more dignified. Perhaps he was a master.

He had a strong chin and thick hair wax combed back over his head.

"Master Durron, I've failed. Forgive me."

The Jedi showed an unusual amount of frustration. His face held what appeared to be a level of rage. This almost confused Draikor. Jedi weren't supposed to feel rage.

"This is a dangerous time we're in Marlock. My padawan is still vulnerable and Baras's apprentice has killed the spies before she could confirm their identities." The Jedi's words held just as much heat as his expression.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get any definitive proof of the spy network. I did my best but Baras was too careful."

"Kyp Durron. At least we meet." The Jedi turned his head slightly but not enough to reveal his face.

"I thought I sensed something. This is him master Durron. Baras's apprentice."

Durron stared intensely at Draikor as the true Sith did the same back.

"So you're ht one who killed Somma on Darvanis and helped destroy the new Keepers of Wisdom Enclave on Nar Shadda. You're almost as vile as your master Sith." Durron's words only grew hotter.

"Why don't you stop these games Jedi and face me. Unless you're afraid." Quinn almost smiled as he heard Draikor's challenge to the Jedi master.

Durron crossed his arms with a look of contempt.

"A Jedi does not know fear. But you will Sith. Marlock, this Sith is too dangerous to be left alive. End this threat to the Republic and Jedi now!" The Jedi before Draikor slowly turned and revealed himself.

Draikor's eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped when he saw Trence stand before him. From his face, Draikor was positive it was Baras's aid. But his voice and the force around him were unrecognizable. Draikor realized that the spineless demeanor Trence had presented was but an act. He was a Jedi spy!

Trence or rather Marlock didn't seem angry as he ignited his blue lightsaber, he merely looked determined.

Draikor held his crimson blade up and soon saw three more figures approach from behind with his force double-vision.

One of the ship's security officers dashed at Draikor with two security droid's behind him. Quinn swiftly opened up on the three to keep them away from Draikor.

Marlock held his offhand up and projected a stream of small projectiles at Draikor using the force. Draikor channeled the Dark Side around him to better endure the blow with the help of his armor. With the pain dulled to almost nothing, Draikor charged through the air and crashed so hard into Marlock that the Jedi nearly tumbled over onto his back.

However, Marlock quickly recovered and began a swift lightsaber assault. Draikor carefully countered each of the Jedi's blows with a counter-strike of his own. Unfortunately, Marlock seemed to move enough to avoid the impact of Draikor's counter blows just as they landed.

His small stature seemed to match his evasive style of fighting. He was nimble and precise in his movements. But Draikor was stubborn and vicious. Marlock stumbled backward after another counter-strike and thrust his hand forward.

Draikor felt the blow of force power against him. But it only moved him back a foot or so. Marlock lept through the air but was snatched up by Draikor's force grip.

Draikor slowly closed his offhand and watched closely at the desperation in the Jedi's face. Draikor thought it would bring him satisfaction. But it was almost off-putting to him. His focus began to dwindle and Marlock took advantage of this.

He hurled his lightsaber down at Draikor with the force as its guide.

Draikor slashed his own lightsaber forward and knocked the incoming weapon away.

Now free, Marlock pulled the lightsaber back to him at the last moment before Draikor charged into him.

Draikor struck Marlock's lightsaber another two times and then cut deep across the Jedi's torso. Draikor eased his back straight and stared down at Marlock's body. The foul smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils and Draikor did his best to ignore it as he pulled the Jedi's lightsaber to his hand.

"Wretched Sith!" Durron cursed through the hologram.

Draikor now noticed the sounds of blaster fire had also silenced as Quinn joined him.

"You will suffer just like your master."

Draikor smiled.

"That's not very Jedi like."

"Silence Sith! I won't hear such things from you. The crimes your people have committed against the galaxy are immeasurable. The crimes your master has committed against me. I will destroy everything he has built, I will destroy him! This is your only warning Sith. If you attempt to harm my padawan, I will bring the same destruction down upon you!" The hologram vanished.

Draikor and Quinn turned to each other.

"Quite ruthless for a Jedi I must say."

Draikor nodded.

The two returned to the fury and exited the now captured Republic warship. The rest of the squadron was in ruin. The wreckages of Republic fighters and cruisers littered space and the task force swept through in a search for survivors.

"Inform Darth Baras we have things from here." Pellaeon said over the com-channel.

Draikor returned to the holo-terminal with his companions and gave Darth Baras his report.

"Trence was a Jedi! A Jedi spy in my own office!" Baras almost frantically held the mask over his head.

"I will certainly have to pick my new people more carefully."

"Durron appeared via hologram. He was quite different than the other Jedi I've met. He's obsessed with destroying you."

Baras nodded.

"He is no ordinary Jedi apprentice. In many ways, it makes him more dangerous as he is willing to do things the other Jedi are not. In any case, you have done well. My network of spies is secure, for now. However, it's only a matter of time before he and his wretched padawan find another of my spies. It's time for us to go on the offensive. It's time to destroy the padawan." Baras's voice turned darker.

Draikor wanted to feel more excited about this prospect but after fighting many fully trained Jedi and a Sith Lord a simple padawan seemed almost underwhelming. Still, they had to be a gem to the Jedi and the padawan's death would be a heavy blow. There was also Durron too, a Jedi master.

"I'm ready to go on the hunt." Draikor said in an all to eager fashion.

"Good, my spies within the Jedi coalition have discovered your next target. Go to Jakku, I'll contact you upon your arrival."

Draikor smiled when he heard their next destination. Quinn showed similar optimism when he heard the name Jakku. Vette, on the other hand, showed far less excitement.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Oasis

* * *

The Fury-Class interceptor eased out of light speed and slowly glided towards the world before them. Darker gazed at the desert planet from orbit. A large area in the northern hemisphere caught his eye. From orbit, it seemed almost like a burn mark or perhaps a black spiderweb.

A number of freighter-class vessels traveled to and from the planet. Though each of these vessels seemed commercial and showed no signs of affiliation with a government organization.

"Jake, where the Great Galactic War truly began. To have been part of this battle. I could only imagine the privilege of serving directly under Grand Admiral Thrawn." Quinn sound more than humbled by this.

"And now it's just a place for scavengers."

"Don't discount the history here Vette. It's here, buried in the sand." Vette almost rolled her eyes when she saw Quinn's smug expression towards her.

"Darth Baras will undoubtedly contact us soon, sir." Draikor slowly nodded.

The three rose to their feet and walked to the holo-terminal. The terminal lit up with the image of Darth Baras.

"Master we've arrived at Jakku."

"Good. Your target here is Jedi Master Lor San Tekka." Draikor stroked his chin in thought.

"That name sounds almost familiar." Baras nodded slowly.

"As it should apprentice. Tikka is a well-known member of the Keepers of Wisdom. He's also one of the greatest watchman within the Jedi Coalition. Countless force sensitive across the galaxy have been found and inducted into the Jedi coalition by Tekka alone. Not only that but he has even convinced many Sith to forsake our ways and embrace the Jedi code." Draikor moved his hands from his sides to his chest.

Vette and Quinn noticed an aggressive gaze begin to grow on Draikor's face. Subtle but definitely there.

"My spies have also learned that it was Tekka who in fact discovered the padawan's affinity for the force and their unique ability. Apparently, he intended to train the padawan himself as a member of the Keepers of Wisdom. But Durron snatched the padawan up for himself."

"He must not have liked that." Draikor attempted a smile but Baras showed no amusement.

"Unlike Durron, Tekka holds himself closer to the Jedi ways. Whatever disappointment he may have felt has not persisted. In any case, Tekka has kept in touch with this padawan. They're still quite close which means he knows who the padawan is and where we can find them. You must find the Jedi and extract the information by any means necessary."

"You're trusting me with this task against a Jedi of his caliber." Baras moved his hands behind his back.

"I've been led to believe you've become quite capable. You were quite proud of your victory over Lord Rathari. Can you not replicate such success here." Draikor could feel the condescension in his master's voice.

It nearly made Vette's skin crawl and she could see the aggression riding less subtly in Draikor's expression.

"One of my agents codenamed SnowClaw has been tracking him on Jakku. You will meet her at Niima Outpost. She will provide you with everything you require. Report back when you have the information." Baras's hologram vanished.

Draikor slowly exhaled. His master's usual demeaning words towards him didn't bother him nearly as much as something else he had said. The fact that this Jedi had convinced Sith to betray the empire and their heritage. He had heard rumors of several Sith, even Sith Lords who had joined the Jedi. But now hearing it confirmed.

Draikor wondered if any true Sith had dared to embrace the Jedi blasphemy. He didn't want to think any of his purity would betray their heritage to those who tried to wipe them off the face of the galaxy.

"Alright, I'll bring us in. A word of advice, I've been here once with the Reclaimers. This has even less law and order than Nar Shadda. At least there the Hutts are the law of the land. Here the law belongs to anyone who has the power to make it."

Draikor almost chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of scavengers."

"I'm just saying."

"Another world that could use discipline and order."

"If there were anything of value here." Vette jabbed back as she brought down to the surface. The trackless ocean of deserts filled their eyes. The sand only broke against large rock formations that extruded from the ground.

"There is." Draikor said back when something else entered their sight.

Across the desert before them was what remained of the Battle of Jakku. Draikor's eyes widened in awe as he gazed upon the hulking wreckage of warships. Dozens of Liberty-Cass Mon Calamari cruisers and various support ships were half buried in the sand alongside a smaller number of Imperial vessels. Even a few Resurgent class Destroyers.

Quinn took out a recording device and eagerly took down everything they saw. Even from the ship, Draikor could sense the conflict in the force still ripple around the ruins. The ruins continued through various rocky passes. Draikor sensed something peculiar in one of the passes.

His eyes focused in and stared at the pass as long as he could. But soon it was out of sight. Still, Draikor felt something. As if the force was calling out to him.

Not too far from the ruins, they could see at least half a dozen camps and villages. Hundreds of scavengers could also be seen hauling usable parts from the ships back to these camps

"Alright, here we are. Brace yourself for the dry air and don't forget to fill a water canteen." Vette eased the Fury towards another outpost where a number of ships rested.

"Let's be on our way then." Quinn changed into a white variant of his combat uniform with a few light plates over the chest and legs. Vette made sure her water canteen was filled up completely. Draikor prepared himself when he felt his communicator ring.

The true Sith answered it and saw none other than Governor Challus. The portly official's eager expression made Draikor's interest grow profoundly.

"Governor Challus?"

"Hello, my dear friend. I have magnificent news for you. The mine is up and running! We're extracting platinum at a very reasonable rate. The profits are coming in, more Imperial citizens are employed, and we also bask in the rewards. I recommend you check your merchant-bank account."

Draikor's eyes narrowed.

"I don't have one." He said almost shamefully. His money was locked in the ship. Challus's smile grew as he transmitted a number to Draikor's datapad.

When Draikor entered it in, he saw an account under his name. An account with a quarter of a million credits in it. Draikor's face lit up and a smile emerged.

"You have keen instincts, my friend. The money will continue to flow for you as it will for me. Best of luck in your future endeavors. I will inform you of any new developments." Challus bowed his head and the hologram vanished.

Despite his earlier excitement, the force around Jakku was almost unsettling to Draikor. But upon seeing his investment pay off, the gratification eased him a bit. A minute later, he exited the Fury with his companions beside him and his black hood raised.

The three now saw Niima outpost before them. The actual settlement was even worse than what they saw from the sky. The outpost itself was made up of raggedy huts, tents, and stands. Most of the structures seemed extremely makeshift. Patched together fabric and rusted metal.

The people there seemed just as worn as their dwellings. A few humans were among them but the rest were various alien species. Large and small, they worked in a depressing manner. Each brought hauls of scrap metal and parts into the camp.

Some loads were larger than others. But each scavenger collected water from one of the moister vapors and did their best to clean them off.

Vette gave hard looks of sympathy towards the scavengers. But Quinn didn't seem to care.

As Vette looked around, she nearly jumped upon seeing a few of the scrappers gaze at their ship. Draikor soon saw this as well. With a furious thrust, he sent the sand around his ship into a furious wave that frightened the aliens off.

"Blasted parasites." Vette scowled at Quinn but they continued anyway.

As they walked past the huts, Draikor could see the fright on the scavengers' faces when they saw him. The scavengers all the same thing. Aged Republic military rations were on the menu for each scavenger.

"Who's in charge here?" Draikor almost growled before Vette pointed out a stand on the other side of the camp.

The stand seemed to be made out of a cleaner metal and held a slight extravagance to it. Four starships rested beside the stand. Each looked very well maintained and quite expensive. A long line of scavengers extended towards the stand.

But each scavenger made way for the approaching Sith. Around the stand were a trio of larger aliens armed with state of the art blasters.

The scavengers seemed just as frightened of the thugs.

When Draikor finally reached the front he saw the man in charge. Or rather the Crul in charge. The fat alien was adorned in an expensive tunic and jewelry. His stand was air conditioned and food of delicacy rested around him.

The Crul carefully examined part given to him by the first scavenger in line.

"Hmmmmm, these parts are worth one-quarter portion." The alien belched out in a thick voice. His thick arm placed a small military-ration bag in front of the scavenger.

The smaller alien turned and nearly jumped when he saw Draikor.

"Who are you!? There's no cutting in line!" The alien grunted as his thugs slowly reached for their weapons.

Draikor stepped forward and the Crul's eyes widened.

"Sith! I mean! Welcome to Niima Outpost! Forgive my mistake I….Never-mind, I'm Unkar Plutt. This is my outpost. How can I help you?"

Draikor glanced over at the thugs staring at him and his companions.

"I'm here for Sith business. I merely require my ship to be safe from scavengers. Am I clear?"

"Of course, sir. These wretches will likely think it's one of mine and they know well what happens to those who touch my things."

Vette almost groaned in annoyance. Even Quinn seemed to agree with her on this Alien.

Plutt's gaze now turned to Vette. Particularly in her dancer outfit. The twi'lek saw the Crul's tongue stroke through his pointed teeth. His eyes spoke well of the thoughts in his head.

Vette reached for one of her pistols and burned a hole in the Crul's face.

"If I may, how much for the twi'lek?" Draikor's expression changed as more fire emerged from Vette's eyes.

"I'll pay top dollar for-" Draikor's hand reached out and sent a crushing force grip around the Crul's throat. Plutt violently grabbed his neck as his feet thrashed beneath him.

The thugs attempted to draw their weapons but were stopped at the sight of Vette and Quinn's own blasters.

The scavengers seemed more than frightened watching the ordeal unfold.

Draikor gazed hard at the thrashing alien who struggled to reach out towards him.

"I see she's not for sale!"

"Damn right." Vette added. Her firm words earned a smile from Draikor.

"Apologize to Vette now."

"I'm so very sorry!" Draikor released Plutt and watched him gasp for breath.

"Careful with this one Plutt, he's not one of your scavengers." Another voice said.

Draikor and his companions turned to see a woman standing before them. She wore mercenary-esk armor and carried a single blaster pistol on her belt. Her skin was dark and her hair short.

"Not the kind of place one would expect to find a SnowCrab." She said with a growing smile.

Draikor slowly nodded and followed the woman into a nearby hut. Inside was a set of Imperial equipment around a cot.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive. Darth Baras said you can often get sidetracked." Draikor almost tightened his fists.

"We move as efficiently as possible, agent." Quinn added with his stern tone.

"Of course Commander." SnowCrab sat down and began to search her footlocker.

"You've been tracking Jedi Master Tekka then. Where is he?"

SnowCrab almost laughed.

"If I knew his exact location Darth Baras would have told you already. I do, however, have a strong lead." The agent carefully took out a datapad and handed it to Draikor.

"Something I found in one of his safe-houses."

Draikor activated the datapad and began to read.

"Journal entry six. I've been almost two weeks since I arrived. So far I've found only two force sensitives. Luckily both agreed to become Jedi and are on their way to Dantooine. However, I'm confident there are more potentials here. More future Jedi. Rey will be arriving soon and I'm sure the search will become more fruitful with her help. We'll continue our search in the graveyard. However, there's something else here. I can sense it calling out to me. After another search, I'm convinced I'll find it at the Oasis."

On the next portion of the datapad, Draikor saw an incomplete map of the desert.

He slowly looked back at SnowCrab.

"Oasis? What's that?"

"I'm not sure. However, he said his search would take him to the graveyard."

Draikor slowly nodded.

"Where the battle took place." SnowCrab nodded.

"I would have gone closer but I didn't want to face a Jedi without backup. We can leave whenever you're ready."

The four rode together in a speeder across the desert. The wind blew in their faces with sand blazing around their craft.

Draikor sat in the front with SnowCrab while his companions sat in the back.

"Jakku is a bit of an acquired taste sir. But that doesn't mean it ever tastes good." Draikor glanced at a few scavengers heading back towards Niima outpost.

"How exactly is Plutt able to afford those ships just by scavenging?"

"He's scum, sir. The alien has taken advantage of the rising metal prices across the Republic to make himself a fortune here."

"Are those scavengers his slaves?"

SnowCrab shook her head, though not confidently.

"Not exactly. They're more like peasants in a way. Each of them is trapped on Jakku for one reason or another and this planet isn't exactly fertile."

Draikor nodded.

"So food is quite scarce and he provides it to them if they bring him scavenged metal."

"Exactly. His thugs keep them in line as does the food."

Vette's blood almost boiled as she thought about the situation the scavengers found themselves in. Even Draikor felt almost compelled to put an end to Plutt's ways. He raked in the money while giving them almost nothing. Those military-rations likely came from the ships they scavenged from. Even if they didn't, the rations were still mostly cheap.

When they returned Draikor could kill Plutt and his thugs. But would that really help the scavengers?" His ships were likely locked down without a code and thus the scavengers couldn't leave. Besides if he did kill Plutt they'd lose the source of their food. Or someone else on the planet would just take his place….Perhaps it was best to simply leave it be.

Draikor nodded to himself. He had to focus on his mission.

After twenty minutes their speeder began to pass a few downed X-Wings in the sand. Or rather what remained of X-Wings as many had been picked apart by scavengers.

Before long they were in and among the graveyard. Vette gazed at the sheer size and scale of the capital ships rusting in the sand around them. She could only imagine the terror that plagued the poor Republic forces inside these ships as they crashed into the desert below.

"Where do we start looking?"

SnowCrab aimed the speeder towards a downed Home One type Star Cruiser.

"I've learned that a few clans live within these ships. Undoubtedly where the Jedi are searching for students." Draikor slowly nodded.

"If we don't find the Jedi hopefully we'll at least find a clue." SnowCrab carefully parked the speeder just outside of the Calamari Cruiser.

"Here we are. A good enough place to begin our search." She carefully locked the speeder down while glancing at a few nearby scavengers. However, Draikor and his companions noticed these scavengers were actively avoiding the ship.

"Why aren't they going in?" Draikor asked as he turned to SnowCrab.

"Perhaps they saw us. Most scavengers will avoid something as frightening as a Sith."

"She's not wrong." Vette said with her usual charm.

"Plus if a clan is inside they usually don't like scavengers soliciting in their homes."

Draikor carefully led the way towards the nearest opening. The blistering heat of the sun and dry air bore down hard on the two humans. But Draikor and Vette were noticeably unaffected by the heat.

Quinn was quickly relieved by the ship's shade and entered inside.

The interior was dark and quiet. In fact, it was very quiet. The only sounds were those made by Draikor and his team as they traversed the halls. The only light came from any holes in the ceiling.

Draikor held illuminate their path with his lightsaber. But this only made it easier for them to see the various corpses that lined the halls. The skeletal remains of the Republic crewmen. The air became notable cooler the further they traversed. Vette kept her eyes peeled around the ship and her blasters raised.

"This place gives me the creeps." Draikor almost didn't blame her. He could sense the living force around this ship. But particularly around the bodies. He could sense their lingering fear and angst even after their deaths.

It was almost as if they were speaking to him. As if the dead were calling out. He had felt such things back on Korriban and Dromund Kaas within their tombs. But these voices were younger and more desperate.

However, the further they traversed the more Draikor felt the force change around them. It was no longer the calls of the dead but the whispers of the living.

Draikor held his hand out. His eyes scanned the hulk around him.

"We're not alone."

Draikor's companions trained their weapons across the hallway. Quinn had his carbine trained on the ceiling when he noticed the lights shift above them.

"Look out!" Quinn waved the others forward violently but was too late. Draikor's eyes widened when he saw a makeshift explosive drop from the ceiling.

With one hand Draikor hurled his companions ahead of him and with the other, he attempted to contain the explosion. But he could not stop it all. He felt the singe of fiery power against his armor and grit his teeth in sheering pain.

Another explosive dropped from an opening above him and Draikor dove across the room. Bits of shrapnel bounces off his armor and allowed Draikor to catch up with the others.

The explosions followed Draikor's party through the hallway. Each one coming closer and closer. Anger filled every bit of Draikor's psyche. Their enemy refused to face them head on and he couldn't get a good read on their location either, even if they were directly above them.

Ahead of them, they could see the end of the hallway. But Draikor was wary of what might wait for them there. Instead, he would make their attacker stop. Channeling the force, Draikor thrust his hand at a section of ceiling just beyond the last blast and blew a gaping hole in the ceiling.

Just like that, Draikor's plan worked! The attacker tumbled down to the hallway below and slammed hard into the metal floor. Before the alien could even moan in pain, Quinn slammed his foot into the gand's head.

The blow sent him into the wall and then into Quinn's grasp with a blaster carbine pressed against his head.

"Hold!" SnowCrab shouted.

Quinn relaxed his trigger finger.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Yet." Quinn stared with fire into the alien's eyes.

"Mercy! Mercy!" The gand cried out in his own language.

"Mercy!? You tried to burn us alive!" Vette cried out. Her usual restraint seemed to have faded with more than one explosion almost consuming her.

"I'm merely standing guard! Intruders try to sneak inside. Steal out food and water!"

Draikor now towered over the alien who trembled at his sight.

"Take us to them." Two minutes later they had arrived. Inside one of the ship's crew quarters were over three dozen aliens and humans. Each of them looked just as worn as the gand.

"Milk!? What's going on!?" An evocii shouted. The smaller alien stepped forward to face Draikor but soon regretted this decision when he got a better look.

The others scrambled for their weapons but Vette and SnowClaw fired a few warning blasts around them.

"Touch a weapon and die!" Draikor roared across the room. Each of the scavengers raised their hands in fright and stayed where they were.

Quinn shoved the gand back among his friends and raised his carbine up with the others.

"Please, we don't want any trouble. I'd say take what you want but as you can see there's nothing here to take. We have almost no water left!"

Draikor's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care about your water."

The small alien almost laughed.

"Are you kidding? Water is the most valuable resource in the world!" Vette's earlier frustration washed away when she saw how dirty these people looked. The misery that persisted across their faces and their cups all empty.

Near the back of the chamber was a large water container with less than a quarter of it filled.

"Listen to me carefully alien. I'm a Sith warrior!" The evocii began to tremble in an uncontrollable manner.

"Sssssith. I'm so sorry. What do you want from us?" Draikor raised his shoulders a bit.

"I'm looking for a Jedi. An older human man." The alien's trembling began to slow.

"Jedi, yeah he was here for a day or two."

Draikor felt his heart race in excitement. A smile began to return.

"What happened to them? Explain everything." SnowCrab said. The agent took out a datapad to record everything he said.

"Two days ago some old Jedi came here. He said he was looking for students or something. That one of us could use the force." Draikor slowly nodded.

"Yes, I suspected as much. Did he find this student?" The Evocii nodded.

"Tellise only woman in our group too. A Twi'lek like your friend." Vette saw noticeable sorrow in the others' eyes as he spoke of this.

"He said she could become a Jedi like him. We didn't want her to go but she jumped at the chance to get off Jakku. He said he'd make it up to us by refilling our water stores. Which he did at the very least."

"And what else?"

"He spent the night here in the captain's quarters. We didn't bother him though. He left the next day with Tellise. He didn't say where he was going."

Draikor turned to SnowCrab.

"Go and search the chamber. See if he left anything behind." She nodded and left the chamber. When she left, Draikor waited with his companions. He glanced around at the exposed scrap metal with interest.

"Quinn, while we wait." The true Sith motioned towards the metal.

"Excellent idea."

Draikor gazed hard at the clan before him.

"As I said. Touch a weapon and you die." Draikor and Quinn began their work. Apparently, this clan wasn't a group of scavengers after all. There was still plenty of good metal left, including a Doonium. That metal would go for a very good price.

After collecting their metal, Draikor saw SnowCrab return with her datapad in hand.

"Sir the Jedi was here. He made transmissions with one of the ship's computers." Draikor quickly approached the agent with more than a little excitement.

"Well? What did he say?"

"Let me show you." SnowCrab activated the projector and revealed an old mean wearing similar robes as the Jedi master on Nar Shadda. Across from him was a young woman wearing similar robes.

"Rey it's good to see you again my old pardon."

"It's always good to see you too master. I've searched the southern hemisphere and found two aliens strong in the force. They didn't need much convincing to join the Keepers of Wisdom."

"Yes, most people here are simply looking for a way off the planet. I've found a handful of students as well. Another one today in fact. I also believe I've finally located the Oasis." There was that name again.

"The Oasis! Then you believe." Tekka nodded with a warm smile.

"Yes, I believe it is. I'm sending you the coordinates. Meet me there tomorrow and we'll see for yourself."

SnowCrab lowered the projector.

"I have the coordinates."

"Do you think he's still there?" Vette asked with cautious optimism.

"We have to try. Let's go."

"Wait! Oasis! That no good Jedi found an oasis and didn't tell us!" Draikor turned with a cold expression.

"Jedi lie and manipulate. It's in their nature."

"Please share the location with us. Our water problems would be gone forever!" Draikor looked around at the desperate expressions given to him by the men before him.

Quinn and SnowCrab didn't show any concern. But Vette gave Draikor a look of hesitation. Draikor himself tightened his fist.

"What could be the harm?" He thought to himself.

"Make them a copy."

SnowCrab hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it." The agent carefully copied the map and handed it to the Evocii.

"You may leave tomorrow after we're done there."

"Of course. Don't worry."

Draikor and Quinn loaded their scavenged metal into SnowCrab's speeder. Once they had everything, the four set off across the desert. Draikor gazed at the sky and the sun above them. It was two hours passed the planet's midday. They were making good progress. Could they actually get the Jedi that day?

The four ate lunch in the speeder. Draikor gave SnowCrab break to let her eat as well. The further they traveled, the more Draikor began to recognize from their flight in. The power of the force grew stronger as they got closer and closer.

But as they did, Draikor began to think hard about himself. He had long been told he had great potential. But even with his progress, Draikor knew he was hindered. Galall had seen it and Sarrick had seen it. Draikor had tried so hard to understand what it was. All he had been told was that he wasn't pure.

Draikor almost held his head as the frustration ached through the muscles in his head.

This wasn't lost on Vette and Quinn.

"Hey, are you alright?" Vette placed her hand on Draikor's shoulder.

He signed.

"I just want to find the Jedi." Find the Jedi, the more Draikor through about it the more it worried him. He had defeated Lord Rathari but it had been a very close fight. Could he defeat a Jedi like Tekka? Not to mention this new Jedi that now accompanied him.

The stress of his impurity only compounded with the angst of the Jedi. Draikor grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Sir, please calm yourself." He also reached for Draikor but the Sith pulled away.

"I don't need comfort right now! I need to complete the mission!"

Vette and Quinn had never heard Draikor speak to them in such a way before. They quickly retreated with an unsettling fear inside them.

SnowCrab glanced at Draikor for a moment but quickly returned to the controls.

The graveyard of ships continued around them even as they approached the canyon. The ships began to thin out in numbers though. Every inch they moved closer to the canyon, Draikor could feel the power of the force grow.

After another few minutes, the graveyard vanished and the canyon led them the rest of the way.

Their path brought them to a passageway within the canyon and a small village inside.

SnowCrab eased their speeder into the mist of the village. Draikor looked around at the makeshift huts build around the rock formations off the sand. Those around them seemed just as parched and unwashed as the clan they encountered back in the graveyard. But how could that be? Was the Jedi mistaken? No, the power of the force manifested itself around this village so strangely. Something was there.

Draikor sensed the fume of terror throughout every living being in the village. Most simply hid in their huts and tents. Draikor led the others towards the village and the sun continued to bear down on them.

Quinn wiped the sweat off his face with an almost irritated expression. SnowCrab seemed similarly afflicted by the heat but the others weren't. Vette seemed only mildly affected by the heat and Draikor didn't seem bothered at all.

However, when Quinn thought about it again it started to make sense. Twi'leks were native to Ryloth, a naturally arid world. Then there were true sith who were native to Korriban. Their bodies were evolved for such strenuous heat.

Draikor attempted to force the frustration out of his mind as he approached the village. One of the inhabitants, a middle-aged woman, mustered the courage to approach him.

"Please, we don't want any trouble outsiders. We don't have any water to spare." Draikor didn't sense any deception in her words nor did he see any in her face. Not to mention she and the others all gave off the impression of having almost no water.

But how could that be true? Had they come to the wrong place after all?

"Is this not the location of the Oasis?" Upon hearing that name, the woman began to tremble. Her face turned more evasive. Draikor felt his suspicion grow.

"We don't go to that water. People who try to drink from it, they come back different. They come back like their someone else. We stay away."

"What about a Jedi?" The woman slowly backed up and raised her hand.

"We don't want to get involved with your war Sith. Please, we-"

"Did Jedi come here!?" The heat from Draikor's face and voice nearly overpowered that of the sun. He could see the effect on the villager's face.

"Yes! Two of them. A young woman and an older man. They went to the Oasis this morning and then left."

Draikor's heart began to hasten its pace.

"Where did they go?"

"The southern desert I believe. One might have said something abou-" Draikor's eyes widened and his heart slowed. The force cried out a warning to the true Sith. Draikor's head turned just in time for a rocket to enter his line of sight.

Words didn't have time to escape his mouth. Draikor threw his offhand out in a desperate attempt to push the explosive away. But he was only partially successful.

The explosion went off before it could reach its intended targets. But the blast still reached SnowCrab, Vette, and Quinn.

Even Draikor groaned in pain from as portions of the blast raked across him. When it was over, Draikor felt his heart race like it never had before. He was almost afraid to look at his companions. He saw Quinn barely on his feet. Blood and burn marks tarnished his uniform as the man breathed deeply.

Vette and SnowCrab were both in the sand. Vette had several pieces of shrapnel extruding from her body as just as many burn marks across her skin. The young twi'lek woman struggled to breathe and her body shook. SnowCrab, on the other hand, was limp.

Before Draikor could speak, he saw a mob of scavengers rush towards the village from a series of speeders. Each of them was armed with a blaster or rocket launcher and had a crazed look of bloodlust in their eyes.

Draikor felt his skin get cold and his body grow limp when he saw the alien who led them. It was the evocii. These were the same scavengers from the starship graveyard. The ones they had given the extra map too.

"That water is ours!" The evocii snarled out. The fear and compassion he had shown to Draikor earlier were now gone. Replaced by pure ruthlessness.

Any thoughts of retribution would have to wait. Draikor threw himself in front of his companions and slashed his lightsaber out at the incoming blaster bolts.

With his offhand, Draikor lifted Vette up and carried her behind a nearby rock even as she moaned.

Quinn defiantly drew his blaster carbine and attempted to fire. But his injuries kept the blaster from firing straight and he was also carried back by Draikor.

The volume of blaster fire grew steadily. But Draikor couldn't go on the offensive until his companions were safe. He just managed to lift SnowCrab back behind the rock when another rocket flew towards him.

Draikor attempted to send it away with his main hand. But with his focus on deflecting the incoming bolts, the rocket exploded only a few feet away from him.

The fiery punishment and bits of shrapnel crashed into Draikor. His senses wailed in sheering pain. Draikor stumbled backward but wasn't given a respite. Two blaster bolts found their mark on his left arm and lower right shin.

Now his skin tingled under the burning sensation that took his armor. Out of desperation, Draikor used the force to throw up a small sandstorm around the attackers. Each began to hack up sand and cover their eyes.

Draikor charged back behind the rock. His concern for the others still overshadowed his need to kill the attackers.

Draikor ducked under the rock and looked down at Vette. He saw blood trickle from the shrapnel wounds and her red skin sizzle where the blast made contact.

"Vette." He said almost softly. His hand reached her face as she continued to breath slowly and painfully. Vette trained to raise her hand but could barely get it off the ground.

"Blasted scum!" Quinn cursed in pain. The Commander injected himself with a bacta pack and eased his breathing.

"Sir, she must be stabilized now. Remove the shrapnel and I'll cauterize the wounds." Draikor nodded and slowed his breathing.

He attempted to remove the shrapnel painlessly but didn't succeed. Vette grit her teeth and cried out in agony. Each moment she did made Draikor's stomach tighten in true fear for her.

Once each piece of shrapnel was out, Quinn sprayed bucket over the open wounds and burn marks. The healing liquid began to do its work and Vette eased her breathing. But she was still in a great amount of pain.

Draikor carefully looked over at SnowCrab. Her eyes were open and her body was still. Quinn shook his head in disappointment as Draikor's entire body followed suit. His focus was soon stolen by new screams of terror.

The attackers had now shifted their focus on the village itself. Their blaster bolts ripped through terrified villagers without mercy. Rockets burned up huts with women and children inside them. Drake watched it all and knew who's fault it was.

The evocii coldly shot down the woman who approached them first and now shifted to the rock.

"Alright Sith the game's up!" The alien's voice continued its cold and arrogant demeanor.

The attackers slowly began to surround the rock with their weapons raised.

"You're not going to win this! You're wounded, your people are half dead, and there's over three dozen of us. You might get fifteen of us or so but you will get shot and you will go dow-"

Quinn raised his carbine in defiance but then saw a fire light up in Draikor's eyes. So much so that the space around them got dryer and hotter just from his rage.

Draikor felt pure rage, pure hatred, and he knew who to direct it at.

Draikor rose up to reveal himself and in the same motion, he reached out with his grip closing.

Before the evocii could finish his speech, every attacker's weapon was pulled from his hand and dragged in front of the rock. Now a cold fear flowed steadily through each attacker. In Draikor's eyes, they saw a feral rage.

The evocii slowly raised his hand up.

"Wait-"

Draikor's didn't even allow him to finish. The Sith Warrior charged into the crowd of attackers and cut each one down without remorse or mercy. Quinn wanted to join in but the ferocity in which Draikor killed the men was awe inspiring.

When Draikor finished, he stood almost motionless over the red sand and the corpses which rested on it.

The only movement within him was his breathing. Slow and steady but deep.

"Sir? Are you-"

Draikor turned his head to the back of the village.

"Tend to Vette's wounds….I'm going to look at this Oasis." Quinn wanted to object but was too afraid. He merely returned to Vette's injuries.

Draikor slowly walked towards the overwhelming force presence. His eyes slowly turned to the smoking corpses of the villagers. The impact of what had just transpired weighed him down immensely.

Draikor attempted to keep himself steady. However, he could not. Draikor's lightsaber fell out of his hand and he didn't even feel compelled to retrieve it.

Draikor's mouth began to dry out but not from the heat.

* * *

Finally, Draikor found his destination. The sand eased off and the rocks retreated before a large oasis out of the village's sight.

Draikor carefully examined the area around the Oasis and found a few brown bush like flora but no other signs of life.

He slowly approached the edge of the water. It was calm and very quiet. But the water also felt perplexing. The force manifested itself around the Oasis in a way Draikor had never seen before. He felt as if somehow he was being called out too. But unlike the tombs, he heard no voices. Nor did he sense any other presence. He only felt himself.

Draikor nervously knelt down before the water and whether out of curiosity or thirst he cupped a mouthful of water in his hands and carefully drank it. Darker shook his head. The water tasted strange. It wasn't cold or warm, it only tasted pure.

When Draikor looked back at the water he saw something quite odd. His reflection couldn't be seen at all. Draikor sighed and prepared to raise up. Perhaps this had been a waste of time after all. Vette and Quinn had almost been killed for nothing. SnowCrab and the villagers had been killed for nothing.

Draikor tightened his grip and felt every bit of pent up anger return to him. His impurity, his master's hubris, and his own failings. Draikor opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. But when the true Sith opened his eyes again he saw a reflection. But it didn't seem to be his.

Draikor looked closer at the water to get a better look. Just then he lost control of himself and plunged into the water. Draikor thrashed around violently in an attempt to get out. Every moment in the Oasis felt like an eternity.

Finally, Draikor managed to burst from the water and gasp for air. He carefully eased each breath in and out. Draikor rose to his feet but upon doing so he realized that his body was completely dry.

Draikor looked over himself in pure confusion. When he looked back out at the water Draikor froze in place. The figure he had seen in the water in place of his own reflection was now standing on top of the water in front of him.

The figure appeared as a Sith. He was Draikor's size and adorned in the same reaver armor worn by his father. The figure's face was hidden behind his hood. Draikor should have been able to see it but simply could not.

The most striking of all though was a red and black aura that completely surrounded the figure. The figure stared at Draikor, who stared back. Draikor attempted to speak but once again no words came out.

The figure slowly turned and walked away from Draikor. The Sith apprentice didn't know why but he was compelled to follow. He had to follow the figure. He ran as fast as he could. Yet somehow the figure stayed just ahead of him.

The figure stopped for a moment and allowed Draikor to watch him closer. Around the figure, Draikor saw images reflect in the water.

Images of grand Imperial fleets, armies, and Sith warriors following the figure to glorious victories. Draikor felt his fists nearly crack against their own grip. Draikor made a dead sprint towards the figure but once again felt weighed down and unable to reach the figure.

Draikor fell to his knees in the water and tried to breathe. The figure was now directly in front of Draikor and stared down at him.

Draikor reached out for the Sith and held a look of desperation across his face.

The figure slowly turned to another which formed. Draikor's eyes became fixed upon the new figure. This one was smaller in size and stature and appeared wearing the robes of a Jedi. But Draikor still couldn't see their face or even make out if they were a man or a woman.

However, unlike the Sith figure, the Jedi was surrounded by a white and blue aura as they meditated.

When the Sith figure approached, he drew a crimson lightsaber. The Jedi figure responded by drawing a double-bladed yellow lightsaber. The Jedi figure attempted to fight off the Sith but was no match. The Jedi was brought to their knees before the Sith figure but wasn't killed.

Draikor watched with renewed interest as the Sith held his hand out to the Jedi figure. The Jedi convulsed but then went still. Draikor's eyes widened when he saw the Jedi's aura vanish and then emerge as the dark aura which surrounded the Sith.

The Jedi figure rose and bowed to the Sith before both turned to a new Sith figure. This one also had a concealed identity. But Draikor could still see they were large and menacing. That was until the Jedi and Sith figures reached out together and pulled the Sith down from the rock formation he was standing on.

The new Sith figure was cut down mercilessly by the two figures. Draikor nearly shook but still tried to reach the figures. Yet he was still held in place. Draikor almost cried out, until he looked at himself in the water.

He finally saw his reflection. The same aura which surrounded the Sith figure also surrounded Draikor but only partly. Draikor was almost horrified when he saw portions of his body were also covered in the same aura that had covered the Jedi.

When Draikor looked closer at each portion of his body covered in the blue aura he saw a memory in the water. He saw the Republic crewmen he spared on the Spirit of Alderaan, the reclamation members he spared on Dromund Kaas, the students, and soldiers on Nar Shadda, and now the scavengers on Jakku.

Draikor slowly looked up at the figure again and finally understood. The anger and fruition melted away into something else. Draikor eased himself and rose to his feet. The figure carefully raised his hands and pulled back the hood.

Draikor saw the figure's face now before him. He saw his own face now adorned with a smile. The dark reflection of Draikor slowly nodded and reached out for Draikor. The true Sith stared back at the reflection for a quick eternity. But finally took its hand.

The reflection embraced Draikor and merged with him. Draikor held his arms out and felt a grand sensation inside him. He began to see more memories. Particularly the memories of his battles and their aftermaths.

The intense fighting aboard the Spirit of Alderaan, the fighting on Darvannis, the slaughter of the nemodians on Hypori. Draikor had always loved battle, yet the aftermath had only brought digest and horror. But now Draikor looked at these battles again. The slaughter that followed each.

Draikor smiled with a newfound lust and pleasure. He watched the death with a hunger for more. Draikor longed for this now. He longed to make his enemies suffer. He longed to destroy everything and everyone that got in his way. He longed to do anything necessary to see his will done.

The white and blue aura was now completely gone. Only the aura of red and black remained just as it had in his reflection. Draikor felt good, in fact, he felt better than he had ever felt in his life. He felt stronger than ever. He felt pure.

Draikor reached out to the spire-like rock formations around him and clasped his hands together. The rocks crumbled under the might of his power and Draikor roared out in pride! The Sith Warrior reached out behind him and didn't wait a moment before his lightsaber returned to him from the village.

Draikor looked back at the water one more time and saw something else. He saw a small house like building across the southern desert of the planet. Inside were two blue auras. Draikor's grin enveloped his face as he saw the path to his goal on Jakku.

In the ruins of the village, Quinn was still tending to Vette's wounds when he saw Draikor emerge from the Oasis. Vette also turned her head despite the pain. Both saw Draikor's expression but they also saw something else. Something subtle in the way he moved.

From these they could tell something was different about him. Something had profoundly changed about their leader. But it almost tightened them.

"Sir, what did you find in there?" Draikor smiled.

"What I needed to find?" He knelt down beside Vette and stroked her cheek.

"You're going to be alright. Leave the rest to me."

Vette slowly nodded when she heard his warm voice. Draikor now faced Quinn.

"Take her back to Niima outpost. I'm going to deal with the Jedi."

"Yes, sir." From the way Draikor spoke, Quinn felt no desire to question him. But not necessarily out of fear. Quinn watched Draikor pull their speeder over as well as another.

He climbed onto the stolen speeder pike and soared across the desert. The true Sith lusting for his battle to come. Lusting for his chance to make the Jedi suffer!

* * *

_Author's note_

_Draikor has now become what he was always meant to be. _

_Now he has fully committed to the Dark Side_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Star of Ryloth

* * *

The desert sand of Jakku blew like windstorm against the thrusters of Draikor speeder bike. The sun was now several hours past midday and arched over the true Sith. His shadow cast itself over the sand.

Draikor's expression held a certain excitement to it. Far more so than he had ever shown before, even in similar situations. Draikor's eyes were fixed only on his destination. He paid no mind to any scavengers or villages he passed. His focus lay on only one thing. The Jedi.

After forty-minutes of riding Draikor finally saw it. The small house from the Oasis. His grips on the throttles tightened and his armor's cape soared in the wind like a flag. With a violent turn, Draikor brought his speeder to a halt just in front of the house.

Draikor dismounted and slowly inhaled. The true Sith drew his lightsaber with the force but didn't invite it yet. He slowly approached the gray house ahead of him. It wasn't large by any means. It looked only to hold one room.

Draikor sensed more than one force user inside. Both emanated the light side of the force and Draikor knew his hunt was at an end.

The house interior was mostly brown with a single desk and chair. Two humans stood in front of the desk. An old man who Draikor recognized as Tekka from the hologram images. The second was the young woman. She was around Draikor's age with fair skin, long brown hair done up in a series of buns, and hazel eyes.

"This has certainly been a successful mission master." The young woman spoke with a great amount of optimism. The older man nodded with a more cautious smile.

"Indeed, a dozen force sensitive beings from this world are now on their way to becoming Jedi. We have also discovered another force nexus here. This is a very rare and important discovery Rey. Only so many placed in the galaxy have such power of the force. I hope to bring more Jedi here and-"

Tekka's head slowly looked around in caution. Rey soon understood as she felt the air around them cool to a chill.

"The Dark Side. I can sense it. How?" Rey was cut off when both Jedi saw Draikor enter the house. An evil smile across his face and his hood lowered.

"Master Tekka. You and I have much to discuss."

Rey drew her lightsaber and lit the room with its cyan beam. Master Tekka held his hand out calmly to Rey.

"Sith, what do you want?" The Jedi held no anger in his voice. Unlike Durron. Instead, he seemed serious but under control of himself.

Draikor's smile continued as he stared into the older Jedi's eyes.

"Kyp Durron's padawan. You know who they are and where I can find them."

Master Tekka gave a defiant look.

"Then you've already failed Sith. We will die before we tell you anything." Draikor's expression turned to a feral rage.

"Then shall have two dead Jedi as a consolation."

Tekka wasted no time and thrust both of his hands forward. The ensuing force wave took the front wall off the house and carried Draikor outside with the debris.

Despite this, Draikor landed on his feet in the sand and gazed back at the two Jedi. Tekka drew and ignited a yellow lightsaber as he stepped forward with Rey.

Draikor's feral look grew a smile. He channeled his rage and hatred around him. Before either Jedi could do anything, Draikor roared and the red aura of Dark Rage erupted around him.

Rey almost jumped when she saw this. Tekka simply narrowed his eyes.

Draikor charged through the air and impacted the ground between both Jedi. A wave of sand and red force lightning enveloped both Jedi in different levels of agony. Tekka managed to endure more of it through his superior force protection. But Rey struggled to stay on her feet.

Draikor basked in the power of his Dark Rage. Before it had always felt like an alien presence. A power that didn't belong to him but had temporarily taken control of him. Now it didn't feel that way. Now the Dark Rage felt as it was meant to. An extension of himself.

When Rey saw Draikor turn his head her way, she quickly projected three large pieces of the wall at him.

Draikor reached out with his offhand and crushed the projectiles. By Rey attempted to project sand into him but was too late. Draikor's lightsaber made contact with the young woman's. Rey felt herself nearly lifted off the ground after each deflected blow.

After three blows that nearly killed the Jedi, Draikor felt the force attempt to lift him off the ground. His feet rose from the sand as if he were in water and Draikor looked back at Tekka. The Jedi's hands were both raised at him.

Rey shook her head and got back to her feet. With a quick swipe of her hand, the force rejuvenated the physical injuries Draikor's blows had inflicted on her.

But Draikor wasn't going to give her any more chances. He threw his hands out and a repulsing force wave broke the containment of the force around him. Rey raised her lightsaber but was sent across the sand by Draikor's offhand force push.

He now turned his full attention to master Tekka. The older Jedi channeled the force into a series of telekinetic pulses. Each hit Draikor like a strong gust of wind. But each pulse only slowed him down. Draikor charged through the incoming pulses and swatted a few away like they were small birds. His own counterforce powers dissipated the energy with ease.

Tekka channeled more powerful turbulence of force power into Draikor's path. The wave carried sand inside it like a wave in the ocean carried water. Draikor smashed through the wave-like it was nothing but was slowed enough Tekka to throw his hands to his side.

The ground violently shook around Draikor. Tekka's force powers brought artificial seismic activity to bear against the true Sith. But Draikor held his ground. The Dark Rage hadn't just amplified his offensive powers. But his defensive abilities as well.

The Sith Warrior endured the immense power of the force quake and channeled his own strength. Draikor's mouth erupted in a thunderous roar. Tekka furiously threw up a barrier of force armor but it was shattered upon the impact of the force scream.

Draikor smashed into the Jedi master and nearly brought him to the ground. Despite his advanced age, Tekka moved surprisingly with his lightsaber. Draikor exchanged a few blows and then caught Tekka's lightsaber in place.

Draikor slowly increased his smile as he saw his lightsaber move closer and closer to the old man's head. Tekka showed no visible signs of frustration even as he watched his lightsaber get pushed down and Draikor's lightsaber approach his neck.

Draikor readied himself for another kill when he felt the impact of a debris piece against his side. The true Sith was brought to the side by a foot or so. Though the power of his Dark Rage drastically reduced the impact of the blow.

Draikor shook his head to rid himself of any lingering disorientation and saw Rey speeding through the sand to her Master's side.

"I stand with you master!" She proudly announced.

Draikor raised his lightsaber again and met both Jedi with his furious strikes. The Jedi both managed to keep his lightsaber at bay but only by working together. Every time Draikor's lightsaber made contact with one of the Jedi sabers, it was nearly thrown from their hand.

Rey and Tekka both attempted to draw upon the force against him but Draikor was too relentless. Finally, he slammed his offhand fist into Rey's side like a battering ram. The impact alone dislocated her hip but the lightning that followed brought the young woman to her knees.

Before the cry of pain could even leave Rey's mouth, Draikor turned to catch Tekka's lightsaber and then blasted the Jedi master with an orange force-drain beam. Immediately when the beam made contact, Draikor felt any fatigue in his body vanish and the Jedi master groaned in agony.

He attempted to stabilize himself but could not do so in time to help Rey. Draikor came back and slashed his saber across her upper arm. The end of the beam burned through the length of her forearm and nearly took the palm of her hand off.

The fragments of her lightsaber flew across the sand and Rey bellowed out with burning agony.

However, her screams were cut off by the force clamping down on her throat. Draikor's eyes now turned slowly to Tekka. The joy and excitement that had been on his face were now taken by ruthless determination.

"The padawan's identity or your former student's life. The choice is yours!" Tekka looked at Rey for only a few moments. But Draikor didn't see any fear in his eyes, only detachment. Rey looked more than terrified as she clutched her throat.

"I will not betray the Jedi Coalition. Not to save my life or even Rey's."

Draikor couldn't help but find some amusement in this. This Jedi was staying true to his principles of detachment yet he was willing to watch another Jedi who happened to be his former student die without a care. Yet he was considered evil by men like Tekka.

"Master, please! We have to tell him!" Rey shouted even as she was choked.

"Rey, you must remain detached. A Jedi does not know fear."

"She's just a padawan. You're a master, you've brought countless beings into the Jedi orders. You must survive!" Rey felt her throat ease a little. Draikor loosened the grip on her throat and turn his head in anticipation.

"Rey don't do it." Tekka spoke louder.

"Jaesa Willsaam! That's who she is! She's being trained on Coruscant and is from-"

"Sleep." Tekka waved his hand over Rey's head and the Jedi lost consciousness.

Draikor slowly turned to Tekka with an impressed gaze.

"You knocked out your own companion." Tekka sighed.

"I had no choice. She will regain consciousness in an hour"

"No, she won't." Draikor closed his grip and heard the satisfying snap of Rey's neck. The Jedi's body went limp and dropped into the sand. Tekka showed no reaction to seeing his former student die. Even as Draikor pulled her lightsaber to his offhand.

"Quite cold of you Jedi."

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Tekka said softly. The old Jedi master sighed and held his face.

"I knew I should have trained Jaesa myself. Durron's obsession with Darth Baras is not the way of the Jedi. Even Praxeum Jedi. But alas, it's done now. I'll die before I tell you anything else Sith." Draikor felt the resolve in Tekka's voice.

"So be it, Jedi."

Draikor looked hard at the master again.

"I must admit, I'm disappointed. I was expecting more from a Jedi of your reputation. You and your former student were no match for a true Sith. A being of the Dark Side."

"You think I'm weak. You're the weak one." Draikor paused for a moment and stared hard at Tekka's face which held a look of condescension.

"You think your feeble powers make your strong. You think the ability to take life and cause destruction is true strength. You're wrong Sith. The weak ones are those who give into the Dark Side. What I am and what so many others are is true strength! One day you will be only bones and all this so-called power you have now will be nothing. But I will live on through the force forever! I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!"

Draikor saw the resolve in Tekka's eyes. The cold and detached way he spoke. This was his true enemy. This was the kind of ideology that was willing to massacre his people millennia ago.

Draikor snatched Tekka into the air with force grip and then pulled him across the sand. The Jedi master felt a violent burn in his stomach. With a painful convulsion, Tekka looked down and saw he had been stabbed by Rey's lightsaber.

Tekka reached out to the sky and then went limp as Rey had. Draikor dropped the corpse into the sand and stared at him for at least a minute.

Power, bah. This Jedi like all others was deluded. He spoke of peace and harmony yet did nothing as his companion died. He could have saved her with action. Instead, he chose inaction. Draikor smiled for he knew that he held that power of Tekka. The power to do what was necessary.

Draikor pulled Tekka's lightsaber to his hand and looked back at the speeder he came in on. Another idea came to his head. A very good idea.

Draikor pulled out his communicator and set in a destination.

"Hello, my friend."

"Draikor, always good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Draikor smiled.

"I have another business proposition."

"Really? Do tell."

* * *

Vette eased herself up and onto her feet. The young twi'lek groaned as the pain still afflicted her. However, she carefully examined the spots where she had been hit and was relieved to see the bacta had done its job. A few marks remained but nothing too noticeable.

"Alright, maybe helping those scavengers wasn't a good idea." Vette groaned as Quinn carefully guarded the door. Both were inside SnowCrab's hut as they awaited Draikor's return.

"It's what we deserved for diverting from the mission." Vette rolled her eyes and groaned more intentionally.

"Your welcome by the way for patching you up. Again."

"Yeah yeah, for all I know you might have enjoyed it all considering." Vette said as she emphasized her attire.

Quinn gave an almost disgusted look.

"First I have never insisted you wear that provocative outfit, it's clear you wear it in hopes Draikor will grow physically attracted to you."

"Hey!" Vette shouted, though more out of embarrassment than disagreement.

"Secondly, you most definitely aren't my type. I would never throw myself at an alien. Certainly not one with your personality." Vette's bashful look turned to one of smugness.

"Right, former dancers turned pilots are." Quinn's face turned almost as red as Vette or Draikor's skin. He almost shook when he turned to the twi'lek.

"Have you been keeping in touch with sweet Erica?"

"You will be silent!" Vette saw Quinn flash his carbine across the hut for a moment.

"Sheez calm down." Vette sat in one of SnowCrab's chairs. To help pass the time, she took out one of the encoded maps and began working on it.

"Do, do you think Draikor's ok?" Quinn sighed and sympathized with the dismay in her voice.

"I have to believe so."

"He's trying to fight two Jedi on his own. One is supposed to be a famous master. We should have stopped him."

Quinn almost chuckled.

"Do you really think either of us is capable of stopping him in any meaningful way. I suppose I could have contacted Darth Baras, though he likely would have told Draikor to attack at once anyway."

Vette tried to avoid thinking about what danger Draikor might be in. But it was more than a little difficult.

"He's strong. This Sith on Dromund Kaas said he had great potential. But that something was holding him back. Its been bothering him ever since."

Quinn eased his grip on the carbine.

"Something happened to him in that oasis." Vette slowly looked at the Commander.

"I can't quite explain it but there was something different about him. I think you saw it as well, even through all the pain.

"Maybe. But is this a good change?" Vette wondered.

"We shall see."

Vette shifted her focus back to treasure hunting. As the minutes passed and she began tracing the location of their next find, she noticed something else. Something that certainly took her attention. Vette scrambled for her other notes and compared them.

Another hour passed and Draikor soared toward Niima outpost. Even as he got close, Draikor didn't slow his speeder bike down at all. Instead, Draikor simply aimed the speeder at Plutt's shack.

Draikor lept off his speeder and landed in the sand. His speeder tore through the shack and exploded. The blast sent any remaining rations scattered around the camp. Unkar and his thugs ran out to see the scavengers scramble for the rations.

"What's going on here!? You!" Vette and Quinn came out and saw the thugs' weapons aimed at Draikor.

"Draik-" Vette began. However, she was silenced by her own reaction when she saw Draikor rip the blasters from the thugs' hands and aim them back with the force.

Each of the thugs raised their hands but found no mercy. Draikor gunned them down and then turned to Unkar.

"Wait!" Unkar's request was not given. Draikor lifted the Crul up and snapped his neck in a single motion.

The scavengers around Niima outpost cowered in fear before Draikor. Quinn and Vette were left with only confused gazes.

Draikor turned to them with a grandiose smile.

"It's done, the Jedi are dead and I know who the padawan is!"

Quinn smiled and put his hands behind his back.

"Well done, sir."

Quinn rushed over and hugged Draikor as tight as she could given the pain.

"You're ok?" She said while looking up at him. Draikor's smile persisted as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, in fact, I'm better than ever before!" Quinn let out a sigh of relief to see him so upbeat. But she looked down at Unkar with a level of fear.

"Why, why did you kill him?"

Draikor moved his hand to Vette's back and kept her close.

"He was a monster. I kill monsters."

"What about these scavengers?" Draikor smiled at the sky now.

Vette looked up and to her shock saw an Imperial transport land amongst the camp.

Quinn looked just as confused when he saw the ship. The ramp lowered and seven figures stepped out. Three of the figures appeared to be navy troopers, the other four also wore Imperial uniforms, but less military and more professional.

Leading them was a middle-aged man with a thick physique. A strong chin and shoulders with thick brown hair and a well-maintained mustache.

He carried a blaster pistol on his belt as well as something interesting. Instead of a data pad, the man had a notepad and a pen.

He looked around diligently at the camp and its inhabitants. The notepad soon began filled with the man's notes.

"Overseer Swanson I presume." Draikor said as he approached the man.

"That's correct, a pleasure to meet you, sir." The man shook Draikor's hand very firmly. He spoke in a gruff but very organized manner.

"I'm sorry who is this?" Vette asked with her hands raised.

Draikor continued to smile.

"The new manager of this outpost. He works with governor Challus."

"Think of me as a businessman. I'm here to take charge of this operation. The price of doonium and other metals have skyrocketed. Under proper management, this place will bring a great profit and resources to the Empire."

"I've made an investment in this outpost. Overseer Swanson and his men will see it run properly for the Empire."

Vette still had an uneasy look but Swanson was quick to proclaim himself.

"Everyone listen!" His voice carried across the desert like an explosion. So much so that it nearly made Vette jump.

"My name is Overseer Swanson. You may refer to me as Ron or Overseer Swanson. I couldn't care less which. But know this, you won't be working for food anymore. You'll be working for this!" He took out an Imperial credit from his watch and held it up.

"This is money, it's a beautiful thing. One of these most beautiful things in the galaxy. You will be paid fair wages. The better you work the more you will earn. That is your motivation. Should you wish to purchase food with this money that is your choice. Should you choose to improve your living conditions. That is your choice as well. All of those things will be available for purchase."

Quinn and Vette noticed two hauler droids take out supply crates from the ship. The scavengers watched them with profound interest. Many whispering to each other.

"Under my management, this camp will be run efficiently and fairly. If you work hard you will be rewarded. That is your incentive, not to live but to thrive."

Vette saw optimism in the eyes of the scavengers. Optimism that may have never been there before.

"Apprentice Draikor, the governor will keep you updated on our progress." Draikor nodded and shook the overseer's hand again.

Twenty minutes later, Draikor stood with his companions before a hologram of Darth Baras aboard their ship.

"It's done, master. Lor San Tekka is dead and I've found the identity of Durron's padawan. Jaesa Willsaam." Draikor spoke with pride and confidence that his master hadn't heard him speak in before.

Baras nodded.

"Outstanding. Tekka's death will be almost as devastating to the Jedi as Anakin Solo's death last year. In any case, well done. Jaesa Willsaam? Were you able to discover where she's being trained?"

Draikor nodded.

"Coruscant." Baras stroked his chin.

"I see. That's the second largest Praxeum enclave after Tython. Luckily I have at least three spies located there. If we cannot reach her there, we shall make her come to us."

Draikor slowly crossed his arms.

"How so?"

"By destroying that which she loves. You've already eliminated master Tekka. It's likely the two were close, so we have already taken the first step. The next step will be to find where she was born and raised. Hopefully, we can find someone else there she cares for."

Draikor kept his arms crossed and gave an annoyed look.

"Your spies aren't nearly as impressive as you made them out to be. They've given us almost nothing on her save she was found by Tekka. Am I to do their job for them?"

Quinn was taken back by Draikor's comment. Vette, on the other hand, smirked with laugher contained inside.

Baras adjusted himself through the hologram as he stared at Draikor.

"Bold words apprentice. But perhaps you have a point. Even if Durron has gone to great lengths to hide Willsaam, it's no excuse for this lack of information. I will remind my spies of this. In the meantime be prepared to move out when I have the information." Draikor gave a respectful bow. But when Baras's image vanished, both of his companions noticed a ruthless smile on Draikor's face.

Something all too captivating filled Draikor's mind. Though Vette and Quinn could only guess what it was.

Draikor slowly turned to Quinn.

"Keep in touch with the overseer. He'll know what to do with any scavenged material we find." Quinn nodded.

"Of course, sir. However, if you wouldn't mind. Something else has come up that, well, requires my attention. Rest assured it's a matter of concern for the Imperial Navy. I only-" Draikor cut him off with a nod.

"So long as it's for the benefit of the Empire I have no problem." Quinn slowly smiled and gave another nod.

"Thank you, sir." Draikor went back to the cargo hold and began practicing the various techniques he had been taught by the Lords of the Red Reaper.

He faced the projected Jedi with ruthless efficiency. Draikor felt pure excitement with each of his movements. Galall and Sarrick were right. When his Dark Rage ended, Draikor felt no pain or fatigue, and now everything they had taught him came as it was meant to.

His movements and strength were unhindered. Draikor basked in his true strength realized. But even more so, he knew that his powers would only grow stronger.

Draikor turned his head to the doorway with a smirk.

"I know you're there Vette." The twi'lek revealed herself with an anxious look.

"I uh." She almost stuttered.

"Something troubles you, my dear. Don't hesitate to tell me." Vette saw him beckon her closer. With another sigh, she approached.

"So, I've deciphered another treasure map." Draikor nodded.

"There's something else isn't there." Vette tried to relax but struggled.

"The thing is, during my research, I noticed that the map conceded with the notes I took on Nar Shadda."

Draikor crossed his arms.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning I found out who has the Star of Ryloth and where they are." Draikor's eyes widened slightly.

"Really." He could sense a mixture of fear and anguish inside his twi'lek companion. He could also see it on her face.

"You know them already, don't you." Vette slowly nodded.

"He's a pirate. The same pirate who bought me when I was a little girl."

Draikor tightened his arms across his chest.

"What's his name?" Vette hesitated.

"Mortoband." Draikor's eyes narrowed and his muscles tightened.

"You said you only raided Republic ships as a pirate."

"Hey, I told the truth. When I was his slave we only went after Republic ships." Draikor slowly nodded. Even if they had gone after Imperial ships, she was his slave. What could she have done?

"He has the Star of Ryloth now."

"Yes, and he's going to sell it to some big-time collector on Rishi. Look I know we're hunting the Jedi padawan and all but just let me go and take care of this. I can handle Mortoband.

Draikor shook his head.

"No!?" Vette shouted. She felt a rush of frustration and prepared to speak. But was frightened out of it after remembering what happened at the outpost.

"It's far too dangerous for you to go alone. That's why we'll go together." Vette's anger and frustration immediately melted away into confused optimism.

"What?! You want to help me? What about Baras and this padawan?" Draikor smiled.

"They can wait. I cannot let you miss this chance to retake what's yours." Vette let out a gleeful shout and hugged Draikor tightly.

"Thank you! I promise this won't take long." Draikor nodded.

"Rishi isn't far either. Let's depart post haste."

Draikor quickly returned to the cockpit and punched in Rishi's coordinates. Within an hour they had arrived. Neither Draikor nor Vette bothered to tell Quinn. He was far too busy with his other duties.

When they arrived at Rishi, Draikor saw the green and blue planet grow steadily closer.

No Republic or Imperial ships took up space in orbit, only various smuggler vessels swarmed the various levels of orbit.

When they descended into the lower atmosphere, Draikor could see the terrain below. The tropical islands were filled with various rock formations, streams, waterfalls, thick palm trees, and grassy clearings.

The settlements were greatly makeshift. Metal from crashed starships and scrap were welded together into buildings. These buildings were connected by various wooden walkways and rope bridges.

Many aliens walked these bridges but most of the inhabitants were the Rishi themselves. The bird people glided from one building to another while the off-worlders used the bridges and walkways.

Draikor noticed Vette gaze at the planet longingly. Before he could ask Vette, she pointed to a nearby landing pad.

"He's near that pad." Draikor nodded and set the ship down.

As they exited the ship, Vette paid the landing fee and led Draikor through the wooden walkways.

Draikor gazed with slight disgust at the city around him. The various stands vendors littered around dirty cantinas and restaurants.

"This place looks almost as bad as Nar Shadda." Vette chuckled.

"It's a haven for those who want to avoid the authorities. We spent a lot of time here, the Reclaimers."

"And in your pirate days." Draikor added. However, Vette only seemed more encouraged by this.

"Well yeah, I mean this is where we broke off from Mortoband and started our work. Kind of fitting that it's where we finish things."

"The circle is complete." Vette nodded. Her excitement nearly made Vette shake. But she was ready and she knew it.

They reached another landing pad and saw a heavily modified shuttle land on the wooden platform.

Vette took a deep breath and raised her stance to look as intimidating as possible. Draikor nodded with sincere approval.

"Are you ready?" Vette turned with a look of pride and nodded.

The two walked into the landing pad and saw two figures exit the shuttle. One was a smaller Duros man with an elegant white tunic adorned with a cape. His skin, however, showed much wear. Scars, burn marks, and shrapnel tears were joined by a golden eyepatch over his left eye.

Joining the Duros was a hulking trandoshan warrior. The trandoshan was adorned in thick black armor marked with orange symbols. The trandoshan stood taller than Draikor and had more than a few cybernetic implants.

His left eye was replaced by a mechanical one and portions of his face were covered by metal. His left hand was replaced by a cybernetic one and attached to his belt were two weapons. A vibro-blade and lightsaber.

Draikor's eyes widened when he saw the lightsaber was of Sith design. A small fire lit in Draikor's stomach. A part of him now hoped things would be forced to violence.

"The buyer will be here in an hour, so we have time to. Hondo be good. That can't be who I think it is." The Duros muttered as he took a step back.

Vette stood proud against the pirate captain.

"Hello, Mortoband. I see you remember me."

"Vette, I see you've grown into quite the lovely young woman." The Duros took particular note of Vette's attire. Though the twi'lek showed no signs of weakness.

"You come back after all these years as the slave of a Sith. I guess a slave can never truly escape." Mortoband's eyes now turned to Draikor.

Vette's face set on fire.

"I'm no one's slave!"

Mortoband slowly turned to Draikor again.

"You let her speak that way?" Draikor smiled.

"I don't hold her tongue. She speaks as she will. She is no slave."

"I'm here for the Star of Ryloth. I know you have it. Give it to me and we'll leave."

The Duros laughed.

"That treasure is going to pay for my retirement. I'm getting out of the game."

"You're getting out of the pirate business?" Vette asked in an almost condescending manner.

Mortoband nodded.

"The way things are going, the Republic and Empire will be far too busy to fight pirates. The competition will be even greater than last time. I'm ready to sit back and enjoy the fruits of my labor."

"You have no labor. You're a parasite who feeds off the hard work of others rather than creating anything yourself." Draikor growled in a scornful manner.

Mortoband chuckled.

"That's rich coming from you Sith. Your entire civilization conquers and takes as they please. You're just more powerful pirates is all."

Draikor motioned forward with rage but the trandoshan did the same.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My friend Ruck doesn't like it when arrogant people think they can hurt me. Sith in particular."

"Give me the Star and this is over Mortoband. It belongs to our people!"

Mortoband laughed hysterically.

"Do you even know the history of the Star?" Vette paused for a moment.

"Of course I do. It was made by our first ten thousand years ago. It's an ageless diamond meant to celebrate the unity of our people!" Vette boasted in pride.

The Duros continued to laugh.

"Your king acquired the diamonds as war loot." Vette's expression changed.

"What?"

"Your king unified your people by pitting them against a common enemy. The inhabitants of a nearby system who he had quarreled with. He led his army there and came back with war loot. The diamonds were sacred to the local populace."

Vette almost shook when this story entered her mind. Could it be true? The more Vette thought about the timeline of their people's ancient war against the Garren, the more it added up. Their most sacred treasure was from stolen war treasures.

Draikor smirked and let out a chuckle.

"That settles it then. There's no way we're leaving without that relic." Vette turned to Draikor with the others.

"A war trophy truly celebrates your people's unity and strength. You think you can take that away from the twi'leks by buying it from a fool and selling it for more." Draikor's words ignited a new fire in Vette's stomach.

She snatched both her pistols and held them at her sides.

"Last chance Mortoband. Give me back the Star or you die here." Draikor felt a bit of excitement inside himself when he heard Vette speak in such a way.

"Ruck's killed Sith before." Draikor saw the trandoshan's jaws slowly open.

"Has he killed anyone like me?"

"This was taken from a human." Ruck hissed as he held out the lightsaber in his cybernetic hand.

Draikor smiled.

"You haven't fought a real Sith then."

Mortoband whipped his sidearm out at Vette. But she fired first and struck his arm.

Mortoband grunted and dove backward against Vette's fire. He managed to get behind the ship's ramp and spray some bacta onto his arm. Now able to move his arm again, Mortoband snatched a carbine hidden in the camp and emerged to return fire.

Vette dove to the side and exchanged blaster bolts with the Duros. Draikor, meanwhile, clashed with Ruck intensely.

His lightsaber met the vibro-blade and the stolen crimson lightsaber. Draikor felt Ruck's thick breath against his face. The lizard-man fought with awe-inspiring strength and ferocity. Draikor could see how he had such success against a Sith.

But Draikor was a true Sith. His lightsaber threw both of the trandoshan's weapons up and then crashed against his chest. However, the warrior's lightsaber merely bounced off the chest plate with only a small mark left behind.

Rusk hissed again and twirled his weapons.

The trandoshan's armor was weaved with cortosis. Draikor smiled, that only made things more interesting.

Vette continued to avoid blaster bolts from Mortoband with her evasion techniques. The thought of finally finishing her mission. Finally reclaiming what belonged to her people. She was ready, focused, and committed.

A final shot slammed into Mortoband's waist. The Duros's blaster went to the side and his body flopped onto the ground.

Nearby, Draikor ripped the cybernetic hand out of Ruck's arm and stabbed his through using the captured lightsaber. The trandoshan collapsed to the ground. Draikor stared at the body with fleeting interest.

He pulled the lightsaber back to his hand and approached Vette. The young woman now stood over Mortoband as he held his side.

The Duros grunted and saw Vette stare intensely down at him.

"You always were more trouble than you were worth." Vette kicked the Duros's wounded side.

"Where is the Star!?"

Mortoband laughed.

"How long have you known me, Vette. How stupid do you think I am? That I would take a priceless treasure here before it was sold." Vette's eyes widened and her body almost trembled.

"That's right, one of my men still has it. He's waiting for the deal to close before bringing it in. You'll never see it again." Mortoband laughed even with the pain.

Vette almost stumbled. Her guns grew heavy and her stomach tightened.

Draikor, however, gave a different look at the Duros. He looked into his one good eyes closely and reached out to him with the force.

"He's lying." Vette slowly turned to Draikor.

"I can see it in his eyes. I can sense his angst."

Vette looked back at the laughing Duros.

"He's never going to tell me." She sighed.

Draikor put his hand on Vette's shoulder.

"He will if you're committed." Vette gave an uneasy expression. She stared at the pirate for what felt like an eternity. For a moment she glanced back to Draikor, as if for approval.

"Only do what you see as necessary. This is your mission."

Vette tightened her fists and thought back to everything the pirate had done to innocent people. Everything he had done to her.

Vette stood over Mortoband. A look sat in her eyes that neither Mortoband nor Draikor had ever seen. But Draikor had hoped he would one day see.

"You will tell me where the Star is." Vette held out her left pistol and shot Mortoband's right leg.

The Duros grunted in pain but didn't speak.

Vette shot his other leg and then his first leg.

"Where is it!?" Vette screamed in a ruthless manner.

Draikor smiled and nodded. His particular excitement grew more and more.

"Tell me now!"

Vette held the gun to his head and the Duros nearly passed out from the pain.

Using every bit of strength he had left, Mortoband pulled out a package from his tunic and held it out.

Vette snatched up the package and quickly opened it. Her eyes glittered with a firing light as Draikor saw happiness enter her face like never before.

Mortoband gave out a sigh of relief but found none. Draikor reached out to the Duros with his thumb and two fingers. With a twist of his hand, Mortoband's neck snapped and the alien went still.

He now looked at the Star of Ryloth itself. The artifact seemed to be made of five different diamonds melded together into a star. Each point was a different color and had a different symbol embedded inside.

The diamond was thousands of years old but still shined as it had just been made. Not only that, Draikor could sense the force in this diamond. Not as strong as a kyber crystal but still something.

"We did it. We got the Star back." Vette was on the verge of tears. Draikor put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"You did it, Vette." With a growing smile, Vette wrapped her arms around Draikor as tightly as she could.

Over an hour later, the two waited on another landing pad as a heavily-modified Fondor-Class freighter landed before them.

Three twi'leks emerged from the shuttle. Two men and a woman. Each of the twi'leks looked a few years older than Vette and wore similar attire to what Vette had once worn.

One of the twi'lek men was Draikor's size with green skin. The second was thicker in his body type and had orange skin. The woman was bigger than Vette but only Quinn's height and had blue skin.

"Vette, it really is you!" The woman shouted as she ran forward and hugged Vette tightly.

"I never thought we'd see you again. What are you wearing?"

The two men looked at Draikor and Vette's current outfit in horror.

"It's not what it looks like. I, he. It's a long story." Vette looked all too embarrassed that her old friends saw her in the dancer outfit.

"I guess I should introduce you then. Draikor these are the Reclaimers. Flash, Plasma-Jack, and Taunt. Guys this is Draikor."

"Vette's told me much about you three."

"What exactly is Vette to you?" Flash asked in the way an overprotective brother would.

Draikor almost chuckled.

"She's my fire support and dear companion." Vette listened very closely to the way he spoke.

Plasma-Jack nodded with some relief.

"Vette, we're so sorry about Korriban. We were certain the Sith had killed you." Plasma Jack said in twi'lek.

Vette shook her head.

"It's alright. Everything worked out in the end. Mortoband is dead and I found it." Vette slowly handed the Star of Ryloth to Taunt.

The three twi'leks shook in awe at the artifact now in their hands.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined it would be." Flash said while he trembled.

"We're going to take it home. Back where it will be safe." Plasma-Jack said.

"Safe but from whom? You know there are traitors back home who will gladly sell this thing back to outsiders." Taunt said.

All of the twi'leks nodded, even Vette joined in.

"What do you think Vette?" Flash asked.

Vette took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I haven't been home since I was a little girl." Plasma-Jack sighed.

"We'll have to hold onto the Star until we find the safest place to leave it. It's too precious to lose again."

"That sounds smart. Vette, this is all because of you. I know it's been a while but we'd be honored if you came with us again." Taunt said.

"Come on, we need our true pilot with us." Flash said smiling.

Vette took a deep breath thought everything through. Draikor didn't turn to Vette but felt a twitch of angst as he waited for her to answer.

"I'd love to. But I can't, I'm the service of the Empire now." Vette's answer nearly sent a shiver up her old friends' spines.

Draikor smiled with relief and let out a subtle breath.

"Well, I guess that's it then. But this is still a tremendous occasion. We should celebrate!" Taunt shouted.

"Join us Sith, let's see how your people perform off the battlefield!" Flash chanted like a challenge.

Vette looked to Draikor and asked with her eyes rather than her voice.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes! Let's show him how twi'leks celebrate!" Plasma-Jack shouted with his arms up.

Draikor and Vette joined the Reclaimers as they took over a cantina. The treasure hunters became lost in various drinks and exotic music. Draikor and Vette also partook but restrained themselves.

Eventually, all three Reclaimers passed out in the cantina. Vette shook her head with a heartfelt smile.

"I'm going to miss those three. We had a lot of good times together." Draikor gazed deeply at Vette.

"I was worried you would join them again." Vette chuckled again.

"Like you'd let me."

"You still think you're my slave. Even after all this time." Vette felt his strong hand on her shoulder. The twi'lek felt her heart race and her insides grow warmer.

Vette eased her breath and looked at Draikor again.

"What am I to you? Really?"

Draikor returned her gaze and relaxed.

"You're someone truly special, Vette."

"I'm not a true Sith like you. Not someone big or powerful in the Empire."

"No, you aren't. But should that matter?" Vette slowly smiled again.

"No, it shouldn't." Vette wrapped her arms around Draikor once again but this time went all the way. The young twi'lek planted a warm and passionate kiss across Draikor's lips. Vette closed her eyes and kept the kiss going. Draikor held Vette close and closed his own eyes.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Now Draikor has unlocked his true potential and is on the warpath._

_Who will be unfortunate enough to enter that path next_


	17. Chapter 17

Warrior 17: War on Naboo

* * *

Draikor and his companions stood before their ship's holoterminal. Darth Baras's image appeared in the blue light with his hands behind his back.

"Apprentice, my spies have finally come through. We have found the location of Willsaam's birth. Apparently, she hails from the world of Naboo."

The simple mention of the planet sent a hint of dourness into Draikor and Quinn. But at the same time, a little interest.

"This will certainly be a challenge then." Draikor's face showed a certain eagerness at the thought of testing his abilities and possibly grow stronger.

"It will be, though not in the way you're thinking. The news hasn't hit the rest of the Empire yet but Naboo is in the midst of a civil war."

Draikor's eyes widened and his arms lowered.

"Really?"

"Indeed. I don't have time to explain the full details. All you need to know is that a faction of the Naboo has disowned the Republic and pledged themselves to the Empire." This nearly made Draikor laugh but the more he thought about it the more it intrigued him.

"Your mission on Naboo is to find and kills Willsaam's parents. Their deaths will finally draw the padawan out of hiding so we can destroy her. When you arrive, link up with Baron Willmark. He is my contact on Naboo, a local nobleman. Though be patient with him. Willmark has proven difficult to work with thus far. He tends to do as he wants before anything else."

Draikor smiled in a mocking manner.

"Can you not control him, master?" Baras's stance turned more aggressive.

"Watch your tone, apprentice! You will find the padawan's parents and you will eliminate them by any means necessary." Draikor wasn't shaken by his master's deeper tone.

"Nothing will stand in my way. Send me the coordinates so I can get to it."

Baras nodded in approval.

"They're on their way. Report back when the deed is done." Vette almost blushed after she heard the way Draikor talk to Baras. Even Quinn seemed a bit encouraged by his fearlessness.

"I'll set the coordinates for-" Quinn started.

"We'll take care of it, Quinn." Draikor interrupted all too forcefully.

Quinn saw Vette lean against Draikor. Her usual cocky smile was replaced by another kind of smile.

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure everything is ready for our arrival." Quinn left for his chamber. Now alone, Draikor and Vette embraced in a passionate kiss. A minute later, Draikor sat in the main pilot's chair with Vette on his lap.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around Draikor's shoulders and her head rested against his chest.

"I've heard Naboo is quite lovely. Great grassy plains. Lakes that were almost as big as oceans. Are you sure we can't take a little vacation here? Maybe when we're done with this padawan business?"

Draikor smirked a little and planted a kiss on Vette's cheek.

"Scarif is much more beautiful. It has a tropical environment, beaches, and even freshwater oceans."

Vette looked closer at Draikor.

"Really?" Draikor slowly nodded.

"My father and mother took it back from the Republic. I remember when the war ended, they took all Skageps, Drachie, and myself there for a holiday."

"How was it?" Draikor thought back with pure fondness on his face.

"Quite fun. I recall my father showing us the spot where he and our mother took down an entire team of Jedi." Vette shook her head.

"You're so weird."

"Would have me any other way." Vette put her hand on Draikor's face.

"No." The twi'lek followed up with another warm kiss.

* * *

The ship arrived at Naboo. Even from orbit, Draikor could sense the vast amount of life below. He could also sense conflict. Death, destruction, fear, and hatred now found a home in what should have been a peaceful planet.

The sensation only drove Draikor on.

"Eyes up." Vette said. She got up and zoomed in on a portion of orbit. There Draikor saw a Mediator-class Mon Calimari cruiser joined by three liberty-class cruisers and a number of corvettes.

Joining their X-wings were three dozen or so yellow starfighters shaped like a strange T.

"Fury Interceptor, this is Senior Lieutenant Carro. Please follow us to the landing zone." Draikor heard from an emerging TIE phantom wing.

Draikor and Vette eased the Fury into the atmosphere.

Soon they were just above the surface of the planet. Draikor and Vette gazed down at the oceans of grass and the thick swamps.

Across the plains were a number of human settlements. Near the water were strange translucent dome structures with alien creatures walking about.

The sensation of conflict began to overwhelm Draikor's senses. He looked closer on the scopes and saw something all too interesting in the distance. He could see a battle ensuing and longed to take part in it. Hopefully, they would get the chance.

After another few minutes, they arrived at a large city located on the edge of a great lake. Draikor noticed this city was quite different from most of the other settlements.

The Naboo cities the other areas seemed more humble in their architecture. The buildings had been made mostly of brick or other simpler material. There were no skyscrapers, large trams, or heavy industrial complexes.

The city they were approaching, however, more closely resembled an Imperial city. Skyscrapers lined the streets around industrial foundries and grand apartment buildings. From the air, they could also see military training centers with large groups of men and woman running training exercises.

"Are you sure we're not back on Dromund Kaas?" Draikor laughed a little.

"I think it looks magnificent." He replied to Vette.

The TIE Phantom eventually led them to a large spaceport. After landing, the three made their way through the spaceport interior.

The spaceport, just like the city itself, seemed to reminisce of the spaceport on Dromund Kaas. From the colors, the design, and the droids inside. Many Imperial officials and naval personnel were present. But even among the locals, whom Draikor could identify by their accents, wore uniforms and clothing clearly inspired by that of the Empire.

As they approached the spaceport exit, a protocol droid got entered their path.

"Greetings and welcome to Spinnaker. The current capital of Naboo."

"If I'm not mistaken, Theed is the capital city." Quinn said with a curious expression.

"Correction. Theed is currently under the control of the traitorous Queen Nashira. Spinnaker is serving as the capital until Theed can be liberated from the Republic loyalists."

"I'm looking for Baron Willmark. Where is he?"

"Accessing. Baron Willmark's estate is located on the eastern portion of the city. Please note that Baron Willmark is currently out of the city."

Draikor slowly crossed his arms.

"Where is he then?"

"Please note this information is classified."

"I'm here on the authority of Darth Baras."

"Noted but be aware that this unit does not have the clearance to access this information. Please take up such matters with the proper military commanders."

Draikor attempted to ease himself from the irritation that grew inside him.

"Where can I find them?"

"Sith and Imperial officials are allowed access to the Command center. I can arrange a speeder transport."

Draikor nodded.

The three were led by the droid to the speeder platform and climbed inside. The droid entered the coordinates and stepped back.

"Enjoy your stay in Spinnaker."

Draikor now took them through the city where they took everything in. The city was bustling with commerce and industry. Merchants and technical experts from across the empire mingled with the locals.

The streets were efficiently organized with laborers heading to and from their jobs. The industrial centers pumped out various Imperial-class starfighters, AT-ST walkers, and newer speeder models.

After Jakku and Nar Shadda, this city was a breath of fresh air for Quinn. Particularly upon the sight of the Empire's culture joining this world's own.

They were stopped at a checkpoint which led to the even more militarized portion of the city.

Once cleared they began to pass through the military sector. Along the way were various training centers. Draikor saw Imperial Stormtroopers and Army troopers instructing locals in military maneuvers and proper combat techniques.

The locals had been provided with the same armor worn by the Imperial Army troopers. It was the same design as the old Galactic Empire's Shore Troopers. However, while the Imperial soldiers' armor was more tan and black across the chest. The local troops' variant was whiter with no extra coloration save the rank stripes on the right shoulder and the sigil displayed around the city.

The sigil was of two triangles making a six edged star. One triangle was red and the other blue. These soldiers were equipped with Imperial weapons and some were testing out AT-ST walkers on practice ranges.

"Quite impressive. To think these were once peaceful people. They're truly Imperial subjects now." Vette rolled her eyes but kept any other feelings to herself. Particularly when she saw clearly how much Draikor agreed with Quinn.

Draikor also noticed a great number of the Imperialist soldiers rushing about to various landing pads and speeder areas with war-droids among them.

The military structures soon became small compared to their destination. The Command center towered over the city in a somewhat dome-shaped design. Almost a dozen turrets adorned the building with a shield generator built into the rooftop.

Several local soldiers stood guard at the Command Center entrance and snapped to attention when they saw Draikor's party approach.

A young officer appeared from inside the building.

"Sir, Commander. Welcome to Spinnaker. I'm Lieutenant Karresh. How may I be of assistance?"

"I'm looking for Baron Willmark. But a droid said he his location was classified."

"Oh, my apologies, sir." The young woman moved from attention to at ease.

"More than likely he's out on campaign with King Panaka, sir."

"Campaign?"

"Yes, sir. You must be new here. There are many active battlefronts across Naboo. I'm afraid I don't know his exact location. Only those with clearance would have such information. However, considering your rank you are more than entitled to such information. If you follow me I can take you to those who can provide you with his location, sir." Lieutenant Karresh spoke in a similar manner as Quinn.

The Commander looked at the young woman with approval while Vette tried not to sigh.

Draikor slowly nodded.

"Lead on then." Lieutenant Karresh guided Draikor through the halls of the command center. They passed groups of high-ranking Imperialist Naboo officers and senior enlisted working diligently alongside the Imperial advisors.

Among them were more stormtrooper officers, intelligence agents, and Sith overseers. Draikor noticed a few areas within the command center set up for the Sith to spar with each other. He almost stopped when he saw a section marked with the sigil of the Red Reaper.

Draikor longed to stop in but forced himself to continue. Perhaps there would be time later.

"Colonel Sham will have the whereabouts of nobles called to duty. His office is just up ahe-"

"I'll take apprentice Draikor from here." Draikor was finally stopped by the all too familiar voice.

He turned with Quinn and Vette to see none other than Cipher 9 before them. The agent was adorned in black semi-armored field agent jacket now and had a new companion beside her. This new companion was a strange droid. It almost looked like a protocol droid but with a more effeminate design. Her armor plates were stainless steel and her eyes glowing orange.

"Master are you familiar with these organics?"

"This is one of my Sith companions."

"Cipher 9, I had no idea you were on Naboo. It's always good to see you."

"And you as well. I take it you're on assignment for Darth Baras."

Draikor slowly nodded.

"In that case, you should come with me."

"Hold on. My mission requires Baron Willmark, I cannot get sidetracked."

"Trust me. I will help you find him. But my direct supervisor will also need a Sith of your skill."

"Sir-" Quinn started. The Commander was clearly skeptical but Draikor was willing to trust his companion.

He followed her into the ops center where they saw more Imperials and Imperialists working around terminals as well as a central holo-terminal. Draikor was quite surprised to see none other than Arkorous among the officers.

The mirilan Sith was now adorned in a red variant of Frenzied instigator armor. But the most striking surprise came when Draikor who was at the head of the discussion.

The true Sith stopped and almost lost his breath when he saw Darth Jadus of the Dark Council standing before the holo-terminal.

The Sith Lord was Bakoren's size and covered himself in a violet Veiled Nanosilk armor robe. His face was completely covered by a grey mask of an even more terrifying design than Darth Baras's.

Draikor could feel the sheer power that Darth Jadus possessed simply from the force as it emanated around him.

"Darth Jadus. Another powerful Sith apprentice has arrived. Draikor, my Lord." Cipher 9 gave a respectful bow. Draikor didn't waste any time in bowing even before the Dark Councilmen could turn completely his way.

Quinn snapped to attention as if he were a machine and did the same. Vette didn't feel compelled to do anything of the sort. At least until she saw the sheer presence of the Dark Lord and quickly joined in.

"The apprentice of Darth Baras. I wasn't expecting your arrival." The Dark Lord of the Sith spoke with a booming but almost gravelly voice.

"I go where the enemies of the Empire need to be destroyed, my Lord."

"The enemies of Darth Baras at least." Once this might have upset Draikor. Now he almost found some amusement in the way Jadus spoke.

"Still, I have heard many good things about your abilities. I am pleased to have another capable Sith with us."

Draikor saw Arkorous glance over at him with careful observance.

"What brings Arkorous here? Is the Expeditionary Fleet involved in this civil war?" Arkorous shook his head.

"Darth Malgus a vested interest in seeing this world join the Empire."

"I'm sure he does." Draikor said with a certain smirk. He knew well of Malgus's history with Naboo.

"He doesn't have the time to come himself. But he sent me in his stead."

"Malgus has much faith in his new apprentice." Draikor's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Arkorous.

"Darth Malgus has made you his official apprentice?" Arkorous did something Draikor had never seen him do before. The mirilan smiled, he smiled with a certain pride behind it. An alien becoming a Sith apprentice was rare enough but the apprentice to a Sith like Malgus. Though the more Draikor thought about it, the more it made sense for Malgus in particular.

"My Lord, I come seeking Baron Willmark. I was told someone here would have his whereabouts." Jadus nodded.

"You've come at an opportune time Draikor." The holo-terminal lit up with the projection of a large grassy plain. Across it were various military formations being projected with their movements.

An Imperialist general stepped forward and placed his hands on the projectors."

"This battlefront is currently the most important across all of Naboo. King Rash Panaka and a large portion of our royal army are locked in battle with a combined loyalist/Republic force. Baron Willmark is leading one of our regiments along the eastern flank. Unfortunately, the eastern flank has collapsed. Our forces are on the verge of being overrun."

"I will not allow King Panaka and his royal army to be destroyed. Unfortunately, our presence here is already pushing the limits of the treaty. We cannot send our troops in. However, we can send in specialists at the head of Imperialist forces." Jadus said.

Arkorous nodded and pointed to the eastern flank where the Imperialist lines had been broken.

"The plan is to move in with quick reaction forces and destabilize the eastern flank long enough for the royal army to make an orderly retreat. We also need to ensure king Panaka gets out safely." Draikor narrowed his eyes.

"Why was the king not evacuated as soon as things went south?"

Arkorous sighed.

"King Panaka has proven to be quite difficult in certain ways."

"How exactly?"

"The fool refuses to leave the battlefield while his army is still present." Jadus hissed back. A fiery rage grew with it. Draikor smirked with an impressed gaze. This King Panaka sounded like his kind of man.

"You need not worry my Lord. We'll bring him back by any means necessary." Arkorous said in his usual cold tone.

Jadus nodded.

"Once the king is secure you may pursue Baron Willmark. In any case, prepare yourself for rapid deployment." Draikor's smile grew.

"It will be my pleasure."

"Meet us in hanger 84G when you're ready. Don't take too long either." Cipher 9 added.

Draikor and his party left the command room. Vette let out a heavy breath the moment the door shut.

"Great, a huge battle." Dread and angst-filled every bit of Vette's expression.

"Vette there's no need for you to take part in the battle. Why don't you take the ship and look for the treasure." Vette's face lit up with relief but soon fell back into different angst.

"Are you sure?" He could sense her fear transfer to his well being.

Draikor reassured Vette with a long kiss. Quinn tried not to look disgusted as he turned away.

"I'll be fine. Those Republic fools will tremble before me." Vette's smile grew with a slight laugh.

"You're right, they will." She gave Draikor one more hug before departing.

"A wise move, sir. She is a skilled fighter but a battlefield is not a back alley shootout." Draikor nodded. While his concern for her safety was part of Draikor's fear, he also knew that she wasn't best suited for open battle like himself of Quinn. On a battlefield, soldiers were needed.

"Gear up and get ready to kill Republic soldiers." Quinn's smile turned almost malevolent.

"Always, sir." Quinn adorned the same armor as the Imperialist officers as not to draw attention to himself as an Imperial officer. When they arrived in the hanger, Draikor noticed Cipher 9 had similarly changed into Imperialist attire.

She stood beside her droid companion and Arkorous inside a drop-ship adorned with the Imperialist banner.

"Come on." Arkorous growled with more than a little impatience.

Draikor and Quinn joined the there before a squad of Imperialist soldiers filed in. The side doors slid shut and a red light came on. Within moments the dropship lifted up and soared out of Spinnaker.

The dropship remained quiet for several minutes. Finally, Draikor grew tired of the silence and turned to Cipher 9.

"You said you were working for Darth Jadus. I never knew you were so close to him."

Cipher 9 was reading a layout of the battlefield and kept her eyes on it even as Draikor talked.

"My recent successes have earned more recognition from the Dark Lord. I'm honored he trusts me so." Draikor kept his smile and nodded.

"I can imagine. Perhaps someday he may even make you lead agent of Imperial Intelligence."

"Perhaps. If my skill's meet the standards necessary."

Draikor chuckled.

"Someone of your skill ought to have more ambition. The Empire will need more people like yourself in the wars to come."

"Why exactly are you here?"

Draikor looked more suspiciously at Cipher 9 though in a playful manner.

"Does Darth Jadus seek to know my master's plans?"

Cipher 9 was silent.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's going on here? I'm not familiar with the political situation on Naboo." Cipher 9 nodded.

"During the last war when then Lord Malgus and Darth Malora brought their expedition force this far into Republic space."

Draikor nodded.

"Yes, they hoped to ride the waves of my father's victory at Raxus."

"Because Naboo wasn't close enough to the active battlefields no Republic garrison was stationed here. Their combined forces laid waste to the local security forces and gungan resistance before then Jedi Knight Jaina Solo and Colonel Fel's forces drove them off the planet, killing Darth Malora in the process."

Draikor glanced over at Arkorous who listened in.

"Ahh yes, a major setback for Malgus's career. His fleet and army were both destroyed." Arkorous's fist tightened slightly when he heard the tone in which Draikor spoke. Though he eased himself when he realized Draikor was only trying to get under his skin and held no real disrespect for Darth Malgus.

"Rash Panaka comes from a long line of royal guards. Like his grandfather, he was the lead royal guard captain. Prior to the war, he desired for Naboo to modernize and have its own local army rather than relying solely on the Republic. After the attack, he pushed farther that Naboo needed to industrialize to keep up with the rest of the galaxy. He gained a great amount of support. Particularly from many of the larger cities and settlements further from the capital."

"I guess that didn't sit well with the Queen." Cipher 9 nodded.

"Queen Della and Boss Binks disavowed his views and the Queen banished him from Naboo. Much of the planet's population revolted and declared Rash the rightful king of Naboo. Darth Jadus sent envoys to him soon after."

Draikor began to understand.

"So in return for our support, he's pledged to join the Empire." Cipher 9 nodded.

"Naboo has a long history with the Republic. Seizing it without a formal battle will be a tremendous victory."

"I agree." Draikor walked directly beside Arkorous now. The true Sith's smile annoyed him to no end.

"I look forward to working with you. Let us avenge the Empire's defeat here." Arkorous slowly exhaled and nodded.

The sounds of battle grew louder and louder from outside the doors. Quinn loaded his carbine's blaster back while Draikor began to channel his lust for battle and passion.

The chilling expression on Arkorous's face, however, gained Draikor's attention.

"A word of advice. Cold ruthlessness may keep you focused but try to take some enjoyment in the battle. It helps more than you realize." Arkorous glanced back at Draikor again. Though not out of contempt.

Not a moment later the dropship shook violently. Many of the soldiers nearly tumbled over but Draikor and Arkorous kept them up with the force.

"Ready yourselves." Quinn barked out in his steel voice.

Draikor could sense the chaos and terror all around them now. He knew now they had arrived. They were at the battle.

His heart raced in the right way as he pulled the lightsaber from his belt and raised the hood over his head.

Arkorous cracked his neck and joined Draikor as they faced the doorway lightsabers drawn.

The lights turned green.

"Touchdown, good luck boys!" The pilot bellowed out over the intercom as she opened the doors.

Draikor didn't waste a moment before he charged out of the dropship at full speed. His crimson lightsaber ignited the moment it was out of the craft.

Arkorous and the others weren't far behind but Cipher 9 remained on the ship.

Draikor and his party had come out on a hilltop overlooking the plains. All across the field, he could see the stains of battle. Large craters filled portions of the grass with smoke still rising from them. Crashed star-fighters from both sides tore through the dirt but weren't alone.

At least five AT-ST walkers lay across the field as smoldering debris with destroyed war droids and Republic speeder-tanks. But the machines of war weren't the only corpses laid out on the grass.

Across the field were scattered groups of Imperialist forces who were ruthlessly pursued by Republic soldiers and Loyalist guards.

Some of these enemy forces had taken a position on the hillside around them. The Republic soldiers weren't heavy shock troopers. Instead, they were ordinary troopers in tan uniforms with white and black helmets that covered the top and sides of their heads.

The loyalist guards were adorned in maroon tunics with black gloves and helmets that resembled the back of a bucket.

The nearest of these guards only saw the glow of Draikor's lightsaber before it severed his torso. Draikor furiously followed this up with a ruthless assault on every republic trooper or loyalist guard in his path. His lightsaber simmered in savage delight with each tenacious blow.

Draikor savored the passion and aggression which flowed inside him but he also gorged on the fear from the men and women he killed.

"Draikor can you hear me?" He heard Cipher 9's voice over the com channel and only now realized she wasn't among the party on the ground.

"Cipher where are you?"

"I'm providing tactical information from the sky. Listen for this to work, you and your men must gain fire superiority on that hillside. Draw as much attention from the enemy as possible to take the pressure off the royal army."

Draikor turned to Quinn who nodded.

"Form up, set up a base of fire here!" Quinn barked out the orders with a few hand signals to further his point.

The Imperialist soldiers moved in an expedient manner that surprised Quinn greatly. Each of the soldiers formed themselves up in a proper formation. The riflemen and cannoneers began laying down their fire at the incoming Republic forces in an efficient manner that Quinn would expect from Imperial soldiers.

These Imperialists had learned well.

Near the base of the hill, Draikor and Arvidas furiously cut down any hostile soldiers who dared venture close enough. The intense volume of fire often forced both onto the defensive with their lightsabers and Draikor's offhand deflecting the incoming blaster bolts.

More than one each Sith had to redirect an explosion with the force too. But even with this, they had achieved their goal and drew all of their enemies' attention. Now Quinn and the Imperialists were able to easily gun down their adversaries with ease.

As Draikor and Arkorous cut down a squad of Republic battle droids, they saw their enemies fall back under the against the terror of the Imperialist fire from the hilltop. Across the field, the scattered Imperialist soldiers were able to organize and properly retreat.

"Get back to the hill, targets are marked." Cipher 9 said over the com-channel.

Draikor could hear a familiar shrieking sound in the air behind them. Arkorous had wasted no time in waiting for Draikor. The true Sith slowly looked at the sky and saw three Naboo starfighters get blown to kingdom come.

Five TIE Interceptors swarmed down from the sky. Their engines cried out and their cannons primed.

Draikor sprinted across the hilltop and felt a slight breeze just from how fast he could go. But not fast enough, the TIE interceptors ripped through the plans with a torrent of green plasma. The explosions filled the air with dirt and debris.

The nearest blast almost lifted Draikor off the ground. Large chunks of earth and bits of shrapnel crashed into the back of his armor and tore off parts of his cape.

"Danger close." Cipher 9 added as Draikor almost growled up at the dropship she rode in.

Quinn merely smiled in an all too satisfied manner when he saw the carnage of their enemies. The Imperialists similarly chanted in excitement.

Draikor himself eased off even with the first and debris on him. The bloodshed sent streams of excitement through his body. His face basked in the punishment inflicted on the Republic forces.

"The line has been stabilized for now and an orderly retreat has begun. I'm transmitting King Panaka's coordinates. Make sure he retreats proper." Another dropship pulled down on the hilltop to let Draikor in with Quinn and Arkorous.

The three held on intensely as the pilot didn't give them a moment to settle before he blasted them over the battlefield. Draikor noticed they had moved to a much more intense portion of the battlefield.

While the Imperialist lines below them weren't broken yet, they were close though. Three T2-B light tanks back up the loyalist and Republic troops. The Imperialists were strung out in a series of dug in make-shift fortifications.

"The king is directly below but the LZ is hot. Get ready for-" The dropship violently shook after two blasts from a T2-B crashed into the side of the dropship and ripped its left-wing off.

All three passengers fell to the floor and held on for dear life as the dropship spun down to the ground.

Draikor mustered his strength and stamina. He knew they didn't have much time to act. Focusing himself, Draikor waited until they were close enough to the ground and hurled Quinn out of the ship.

Draikor and Arkorous both climbed out of the side and aimed themselves toward the group. Arkorous noticed Draikor aim himself for the ground rather than the stream he had thrown Quinn into.

"You're going to crush your bones." He said in a cynical tone but only earned a smile from Draikor.

"You're going to drown in your armor."

"We'll see about that." Arkorous growled back. The Sith warriors lept from the dropship just before it could crash. Draikor slammed his fist into the ground and nearly convulsed from the blunt force of the impact. His teeth clenched together and he felt the trauma through his bones and muscle.

Despite this, the endurance of the true Sith drove him back to his feet. But when he did, his eyes were filled with the hull of a T2-B tank only a few meters in front of him. The hovering tank turned its quad-turret on Draikor and opened up.

Draikor jumped away as the blasts erupted around him. But even as he landed he found no safety. The tank continued to track and fire in his direction. His armor found itself decorated by more dirt as terrible heat emanated closer and closer to him.

Draikor felt his rage burn through him like a wildfire. He longed to rip the light-tank open and destroy the wretched pilots. But he'd need a moment to concentrate, a moment he didn't have. Or did he?

Two orange lightsabers soared through the air and sliced clean across the base of the turret. When they flew back, Draikor saw Arkorous emerge from the water-soaked.

The tank tried to fall back but was too late. Now able to focus, Draikor reached out with the force and lifted the tank into the air.

He could feel the material of the vehicle buckle under his pressure. He could also feel the terror and panic from the drivers inside. It gave Draikor too much satisfaction.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, he saw the second T2-B tank hover closer towards them. This tank turned its guns toward Arkorous but Draikor was ready this time. He reached out and projected his power around the tank's turret. The power of his grip was more than strong enough to hold the guns in place.

Arkorous smelled blood in the water like a shark and wasted no time charged through the air onto the top of the Republic tank. With a swift slice, Arkorous severed the turret clean off the tank but didn't stop there.

The orange sabers continued to furiously burn through the top of the tank until he found the terrified pilots inside. Neither were even able to cry out before the feral strikes of Arkorous's lightsabers came inside.

The last T2-B carefully adjusted itself to fire on the crippled T2-B and take Arkorous with it. Draikor aimed his offhand at the tank when a fiery burst ripped through the side of the tank! The now injured vehicle slowly attempted to adjust its fire but a second rocket slammed into the opening made by the first blast and blew the tank apart.

Draikor and Arkorous gazed at where the rockets came from and saw a hulking figure of a man standing over a defensive position. The man wore heavily protective armor of a similar design as Imperial Stormtrooper commandos.

His skin was dark and his eyes blue. What little black hair he had was trimmed down in a buzzcut while the rest of his head was marred in various battle scars.

"For Naboo!" The man's voice bellowed out like a horn. The nearby Imperialists rushed from their defensive positions into an all-out assault. Quinn was among them despite his soaked armor.

Without the tanks to bank them up, the now staggered Republic and loyalist assault crumbled against the tsunami that was the Imperialist counter-attack.

When the attackers were chased away, Draikor and Arkorous approached the man who led the Imperialists.

"Arkorous! Perfect timing my friend! We've got these Republic nerf herders on the run now!" The man's booming voice continued to carry across the field.

"Draikor, meet king Rash Panaka. King Rash this is Draikor." Draikor looked with admiration at the man before him. The smell of the battlefield and the rush of excitement inside his face. But more than that, the subtle bloodlust he could sense.

This king was someone he could get behind.

"Your majesty. I didn't think to find a monarch on the field of battle." Rash laughed quite hard.

"This is where a real leader belongs. Pleasure to meet you Sith. Your help was decisive! Now we take the fight back to the enemy!"

Draikor felt and urge to do just that but restrained himself.

"We've given your army time to pull back. We must take it."

Rash sighed and punched the hull of a nearby T2-B.

"You're probably right. Make ready to fall back!" The king bellowed so loud that a comlink wasn't necessary for all nearby Imperialists.

"I need to make sure he gets back safe. Don't die." Arkorous said almost quietly as Quinn joined him.

"Well done down there. I can lead you to baron Willmark now." Cipher 9 said over the com channel.

They saw her dropship descend down before them and open its doors.

"Finally." Draikor said, though with a hint of deceit. The true Sith had more than enjoyed himself in the ongoing battle.

Their flight wasn't long, in fact, Draikor saw they were flying back towards the flank they had originally reinforced. Draikor glanced back at Cipher 9 suspiciously.

"He was nearby the entire time and you didn't tell me." Cipher continued to take down tactical information from the battle and transmit it to Darth Jadus.

"If I had you wouldn't have helped the king first."

"You manipulated me."

"Yes." Draikor wanted to feel rage but only felt fascinated by how skilled Cipher 9 really was.

The dropship blasted a section of ground near the entrance to a waterfall cave. Several loyalist guards were swept up in the plasma bursts.

Draikor and Quinn lept down as soon as the dropship was low enough.

"Willmark and his men retreated inside the caves." Draikor nodded and led Quinn inside.

The caves immediately felt cooler and moister than the plains. Willmark's men had set up a makeshift camp inside the caves with a series of cots, crates, and lights along the pathways. However, they saw only the ruins of this camp.

Over three dozen dead Imperialists lay across the caves with a number of dead loyalists and Republic battle droids.

"Oh my, I hope we're not too late." Quinn muttered as he looked down at the bodies.

Draikor shook his head in a ruthless manner. He could sense someone up ahead, he could also sense force users and hastened his pace.

After another minute they reached what appeared to be a makeshift luxury suite. Several well-furnished couches and chairs had been set up with a refrigerator.

A scrawny man in an officer's uniform cowered behind one of the couches while a large Sith warrior stood in the center of the cave. The Zabrak's crimson lightsaber was raised and Draikor could sense the fear which raked every bit of the warrior's being.

Draikor soon understood before he could even speak. Nearby were two dead humans wearing the robes of Sith Inquisitors. Both had been killed by a lightsaber.

"Jedi! Where is he!" Draikor roared out. The Zabrak whipped his head to Draikor and showed his terror.

"Watch out! It's a shad-" The Zabrack's speech was cut off with the upper half of his body. Quinn nearly jumped as he saw the spinning green double-lightsaber held by the now revealed Jedi shadow.

Draikor's eyes met the Jedi's or rather they would have if his foe had them. Draikor's feral expression was aimed at a miraluka.

The smaller man wailed out and continued to cower behind his couch. Before Draikor could make any move, the Jedi waved his hand over his body and vanished.

"Back to back!" Draikor growled to Quinn. The Commander did just that and held his carbine out.

Draikor reached out all around them in an attempt to sense the Jedi's presence or hear his footsteps. But this shadow was very skilled. Perhaps even more so than the one on Nar Shadda. The Jedi was masked so well it was like he wasn't even there.

Just then his double vision picked up two projected rocks from the cave walls fly towards them. Draikor, however, wasn't fooled. Rather than shift his full attention to the projected rocks, he unleashed a force repulse around himself and Quinn.

The repulse only just stopped the rocks but it allowed Draikor to focus on where the rocks hadn't come from. His lightsaber slashed forward and caught the top blade of the Jedi's lightsaber.

Draikor felt a grin emerge on his face as he steadily pushed the Jedi backward. The shadow attempted a few more spinning slashes but Draikor's soresu defense broke each slash on contact.

The Jedi felt his lightsaber get moved further and further away from his body and jumped up in desperation. The shadow kicked off Draikor's chest but Draikor's armor and defensive posture nearly sent the Jedi tumbling backward.

Draikor rushed in only for the Jedi to vanish again. But this time Quinn was ready. The Commander hurled two stun grenades along both sides of where the Jedi vanished.

With a flash of light, the Jedi reappeared with his senses seized up. Draikor didn't even give the Jedi the moment it would have taken to recover. His lightsaber buried itself deep into the Jedi's chest and grew heavier.

With a satisfied inhale Draikor pulled the lightsaber to his offhand and nodded to Quinn.

"Well done." Quinn smiled back looking just as satisfied.

"Thank you, sir."

"Is he dead! Finally, Baras sends someone competent to get me. Though you certainly took your sweet time!" Barron Willmark grumbled like a child. The man was small, even smaller then Vette. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair a thick but well-groomed brown.

A similarly groomed mustache sat on his upper lip.

"I'm simply traumatized by what I saw. I need wine to cope now! What the wretched Jedi broke my bottles! You brought some didn't you-" Draikor pulled the little man to his hand and nearly broke his neck just by the grip.

Terror now found a home in the Baron's face and Quinn let out a breath of relief.

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out."

"How dare you! I'm the servant of Darth Baras! When he discovers you've laid a hand on me!" Draikor tightened his grip and felt the bones rattle.

"Sir, if you do kill him we may find our mission more difficult." Draikor growled but knew Quinn was right.

He dropped Willmark onto the ground and listened to the little man gasp for breath.

"You know where I can find the family of Jaesa Willsaam."

"I know where to find anyone on Naboo." Willmark said between coughs.

"I just need time, and a good bath."

Draikor felt his blood grow hotter with every snarky word this man spoke. Three Sith had died protecting him? That alone was incentive enough to kill him. But Draikor restrained himself and pulled Willmark onto his feet with the force.

"Come on, we need to get back to Spinnaker."

Willmark nodded.

"Yes, I should have never been dragged to this wretched battlefield in the first place. I support king Rash and this is how he repays me-" Willmark seized up after a stun bolt struck his back.

Quinn lowered his carbine with another exhale.

"Easier to transport him this way." Draikor nodded as he picked up the little man and threw him over his shoulder. By the Emperor, Draikor was right. He weighed even less than Vette. A starving Tukata might not have even wasted the calories on him.

Within the hour, Draikor and Quinn returned to Spinnaker with Willmark in tow. Two Imperialists dragged him to the med bay after disembarking from the dropship.

"We'll inform you when he's belligerent, sir." One said as Draikor nodded.

He and Quinn walked with Cipher 9 back to the command room. Along the way, they peered out the windows at the mass of Imperialist soldiers now back in Spinnaker. Countless of the men and women were rushed to various medical centers set up across the city.

In one section, Draikor saw King Rash slowly presiding over a series of bodybags brought in. Even from inside, Draikor could sense the anguish and sorrow that wracked the king. Though Draikor didn't share it.

It was one thing to feel sorrow and anger for one's close to you. But common soldiers who died on the battlefield died a glorious death. Their sacrifice and courage ought to be celebrated not mourned.

Within minutes they met the Dark Councilmen with Arkorous. Cipher 9 went over the details of the battle with one of the Imperialist generals.

"Most of the army was able to get back here safely. But considerable casualties were still sustained and our offensive was put to an end." The general forced out of his mouth.

"The offensive started strong. The regiments were well organized and the battle strategy formulated by myself and King Rash was brilliant. What happened!?" Jadus nearly roared. His anger could be felt all across the building.

"The eastern flank's collapse started the chain reaction, my lord. It collapsed when Baron Willmark failed to commit his forces to their support."

Draikor and Quinn slowly looked at each other with concern.

"What?!" Jadus spoke like the calm before the storm.

"He held half of his troops back to protect his position and keep himself out of combat."

Jadus carefully placed his hands on the projector.

"Willmark must die." Arkorous said in his usual cold tone.

Jadus nodded.

"Bring him to me." The Imperialists around them showed no opposition or reservation to this news.

"My Lord, if I may." Jadus slowly looked at Draikor through his mask.

"I need Baron Willmark for my mission here. I require his help for the time being." Draikor stood tall and fearlessly in the face of the Dark Councilmen. But he also did so with great reluctance. From the brief meeting with Willmark, there was almost nothing he wanted more right now than to kill him. But the mission had to come first.

"My mission is vital for the empire."

"Vital for Baras." Arkorous said. Draikor couldn't find himself too mad by the marauder's words as he knew they were at least partly true.

Jadus slowly stepped closer to Draikor and came within arms reach.

"Your master is not in command here. If Baras wants his pawn spared-"

"My master isn't asking you, my Lord. Nor is my father. I'm asking you to keep him here and away from the front. Let him serve his usefulness to the Empire and to me." The room went silent and all eyes gazed with unmatched interest on the two Sith.

Darth Jadus stared so intensely at Draikor that Quinn nearly collapsed just by the pressure. But Draikor didn't flinch. He stood strong and confident.

"Very well. Make use of him as you will." Draikor gave a respectful bow.

"Should you need me, I'll be in the building, my Lord." Draikor left with Quinn. The Commander continued to glance over at Draikor with each step they took.

"That was, bold of you, sir. That was a Dark Councilmen."

"We have a mission. I will see it done." Quinn smiled and nodded.

"You inspire me, sir."

Draikor saw his destination ahead of him and perked his head.

"I'm sure there are many Imperialists here who could use your help." Quinn saw the sigil of the red reaper and nodded.

"I understand, sir." Quinn bowed respectfully and left Draikor.

The true Sith walked inside where he saw several true Sith sparring or practicing alchemy. One of the true Sith saw Draikor and approached him.

"Members of the Red Reaper has access to this enclave. Not just any true Sith. Who are you?" the true Sith asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm an aspiring member. Here to train with whoever's in charge."

The woman laughed.

"This should be entertaining." She led Draikor into a larger sparring chamber where another true Sith around Draikor's size. The Sith had a lighter shade of red skin than Draikor and thick red hair that was groomed back but not long.

His face was smoother than Draikor with no tendrils much like Arvidas. His eyes were light red and his age appeared to be late thirties to early forties. The With wore armor similar to Draikor's though without a cape.

He also emanated in immense power. So much that Draikor realized he felt more from this Sith than he had Darth Jadus earlier. The Sith cut down a dozen projections with ruthless efficiency and terrifying power that dwarfed that which Draikor had seen from Galall and Sarrick.

In the Sith's right hand was a lightsaber that glowed black with a red aura around it.

"Pardon the interruption Darth Arkous. But we have a visitor, an aspiring member demands to be trained by the enclave's master."

Arkous's eyes held an eternal fire in them that seemed to flare when they saw Draikor.

"Who do you think you are, apprentice?" Arkous's voice didn't waver. It was power contained and controlled. Power ready to be released on a whim.

"This enclave is for members of the Red Reaper only. If you haven't earned entry leave this place at once." Draikor showed no intentions of moving.

"I seek to earn my entry. If I train with the Reaper before I gain entry, I will be a true member."

Arkous looked closely at Draikor. He clearly knew who he was and listened all too closely for everything he might say. So far he hadn't said anything Arkous considered wrong.

"Why have you dared come to me? Would it not be wiser to seek training from someone else here than to provoke the enclave's master?"

Draikor smiled.

"I don't want to be trained by anyone but the best, my Lord."

Arkous's face turned to one of pure contempt and rage.

"You overestimate yourself. You need to be humbled!" The Sith woman almost jumped backward as Arkous punished Draikor with a violet bolt of force lightning.

Arkous's lightning sent a searing pain through Draikor that reminiscent of his old Dark Rage fatigue. The Sith woman smiled all too gratified.

But both Arkous and the woman's expression's changed when they saw something miraculous. Draikor rose from one knee and stood his ground.

Pain still coursed through every bit of Draikor's body but he channeled his power of endurance and defensive posture. With a glowing red aura, Draikor roared and forced the lightning away from his body.

He didn't stop Arkous from unleashing it but he was able to endure it successfully.

The Sith woman's mouth dropped and Arkous carefully placed his hands behind his back. The Dark Lord examined Draikor again.

"Selina, leave us." She opened her mouth as if to speak but left quickly instead.

"You have potential. Now you have my intrigue."

Arkous pulled two training sabers to his hand.

"The force is a weapon, I will show you how to wield it." Draikor smiled with Arkous and took the training saber.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Raid on Harte Secur

* * *

Draikor's training saber nearly cracked against the fury of Darth Arkous's saber. Draikor brought forth his full power just to keep up with Arkous but even that proves insufficient.

Arkous struck Draikor's bare arms and upper body again and again in a merciless display of dominance.

Both Sith were just in sparring trousers soaked in their perspiration. Despite the pain which ached though Draikor's body immensely, he refused to five in and even gifted the Dark Lord with a handful of similar strike marks across his body.

Through the various saber strikes, Arkous would unleash a bolt of force lightning or force scream into Draikor. Who in term would respond with a beam of force drain and telekinetic pushes.

Arkous's skills were well beyond that of Draikor's former teachers but that only made the challenge all the more satisfying. Draikor could feel it and Arkous could see it. The apprentice was learned fast and his power grew with each lesson.

Draikor caught Arkous's saber and shoved the Dark Lord back. It was only a foot or so but enough to get the point.

"You are growing stronger. Quite stronger in fact and in such a remarkable amount of time. Our kind is blessed with the ability to grow in strength quickly. But yours is even more phenomenal. I have seen this strength before a handful of times." Arkous's smiled wider.

"Your future is bright should you apply yourself. You could go anywhere, the Dark Council, a great master within the Red Reaper. What are your ambitions?" Draikor thought deeply inside himself. He had been so fixated on the mission he hadn't thought too much about such things.

"I want power, the glory of conquest, to make the Empire remember my name." Arkous's expression sharpened.

"Vague goals Draikor. With your skills, I could see you becoming a Sith Lord before long. What you do as a Sith Lord will determine where you end up in the Empire." Draikor tightened his grip. Maybe Arkous was right, perhaps he hadn't put enough focus on his future.

Draikor took a deep breath and stood tall.

"I want to forge my path as a conquerer. I want a fleet and army at my command and to crush my enemies as the greatest warlord in the Empire!" The pride and determination in Draikor's voice and expression brought Arkous to a nod.

"That's a more tangible goal. Perhaps one day you might even become the master of military offense like your father was." Draikor chuckled.

"Perhaps, if the Dark Council becomes worthy again." Arkous now laughed having heard those words before.

"In any case as a conqueror, there is one force technique that is essential for you to master. Battle meditation." Draikor's eyes widened. He knew well of that force technique. The ability to galvanize and enhance a fleet or army with the force.

Almost every fleet in the Empire had at least one Sith trained in battle meditation among them. The Jedi similarly helped bolster the Republic navy with their battle meditation. Many major engagements were decided by the superior battle meditation performed by one side.

"During the last war, I was one of Grand Admiral Thrawn's battle meditation support Sith. I can show you the art of war through the force." Draikor's smile grew exponentially.

"I'm ready to learn."

"Let us begin then." The two men knelt.

Hours passed and Draikor emerged with Arkous.

"That was, difficult." Draikor rubbed his aching temples.

"It can be at first. You'll grow more tolerant and eventually it will be natural." Draikor longed for that day. The battle meditation was far different than any force technique he had ever used before. It wasn't resisting him like before the oasis. It was just strenuous in a way the other techniques weren't.

"You've learned enough for today. Tomorrow we will continue." Draikor gave a respectful bows Arkous nodded.

"Show no mercy."

Draikor emerged from the Red Reaper with his body ached and his mind throbbed. But soon a more pleasant sensation came forth.

Vette's arms wrapped around Draikor as tightly as they could and her lips pressed against his. Her warm body and soft lips were more than a little refreshing.

"You're alright, I knew you'd make it." Her voice held immense levity and excitement. Draikor wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I was wondering when you'd return."

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Vette led Draikor back to their ship and into the cargo bay. Inside Draikor's eyes were treated to four opened crates filled with old credit stacks, artwork, and bejeweled pottery.

"The lost treasure of a Hutt dynasty. Worth over two hundred-thousand credits." Vette felt lifted and kissed again by Draikor.

"Well done." The twi'lek blushed without fear.

"I am the best at this." Draikor nodded with a chuckle.

"You missed an intense battle. Plenty of bloodshed and destruction."

"Uhh, yeah. Glad you had fun." Draikor's communicator went off and he saw it was Quinn's callsign.

"Sir, Baron Willmark is prepared to help us now. If you're ready."

"Yes, we'll be right there." Draikor took a deep breath and led Vette out with immense reluctance.

"So, this Baron Willmark. What's he like exactly?" Draikor glanced back over at Vette's waist and pulled her blasts off.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Draikor took another deep breath as he placed the blasters on his belt.

"I'm afraid you might shoot him and I'd let it happen." Vette's face nearly turned crestfallen.

"Oh boy."

Vette didn't get any more encouragement when they entered the Baron's estate from across the city. Quinn was nowhere to be seen and the estate was perhaps the most pretentious home either had ever seen in their lives.

Servant droids were adorned in handmaiden outfits and artwork pieces were surrounded by lights to further emphasize them. Certain chairs had glass casing around them with projected signs warning guests not to sit down on them.

Finally, they entered a lounge-like room where Willmark sat in a cushioned chair.

"I said Corellian wine!" The little man smacked the wine glass into the face of a servant woman. The alcohol splashed into her and the floor.

"Clean it up then get me the right kind!" Vette nearly shook as she watched the Baron. Draikor was vexed to the point he nearly drew his lightsaber.

Vette reached for her blaster pistol on Draikor's belt.

Draikor watched her hand closely. For a brief moment, he pondered what might happen if he did allow her to do so.

With a heavy sigh, Draikor stopped her. Willmark slowly turned back to Draikor and Vette with a new wine glass in hand.

"There you are, gah! Why did you bring a twi'lek with you and why is she dressed like that? Is she meant to entertain us?" Vette's blood began to boil and her hands made their way to her hips.

Willmark stroked his chin and looked closer.

"I suppose I could try something exoti-" Draikor lifted Willmark with the force and smashed the little man against the ground with his broken chair on top of him.

"Willsaam's family, if you can't find where they are then you're of no use to me!" Vette smirked with true satisfaction when she saw the terror on Willmark's face.

"Wait! I have the information you wanted!" Willmark desperately pulled out a datapad from his robe and held it out.

Draikor pulled the datapad to his hand and carefully read it.

"It says here Willsaam was a handmaiden for a countess Bibble."

"Yes, the records show this. Her mother and father would be part of the household as well."

"Where is this countess Bibble?"

"Her family is the ruling family of Harte Secure, the port city further north."

Draikor looked closer at the map of the planet.

"What kind of defenses does this estate have?"

"Extensive I'm afraid. Harte Secure is where most of the Loyalist starfighter corp is housed. It may be behind enemy lines but a good number of loyalist guards are still stationed there." Draikor's eyes narrowed and he stared closer at the map of Harte Secure.

Draikor took a deep breath and nodded.

"We'll find a way." The two left Willmark trapped under his chair.

"Hey, what about me! This chair is quite heavy!" The scrawny man attempted to get the chair off him but to no avail.

Vette continued to smirk at the little man's futile attempts to get the chair off him. Her joy only increased when she noticed the servant girl from earlier wait just out of visual range.

Draikor and Vette took another speeder back to the command center.

"So how did your treasure hunt go exactly?" Vette placed her hands behind her back with a cocky expression.

"Well you know, the map wasn't easy to decipher but when you know the early markers it makes it a whole lot easier. Then there are the rival hunters who've been trying to find the treasure for years. They were good but not good enough. A meek-looking twi'lek can be quite deceiving for some big weequay and aquash."

Draikor chuckled.

"It sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, you know." Vette eased herself some more. But she also looked carefully at her companion.

"Draikor, I've noticed you've seemed a bit, well"

"Livelier."

"Your words not mine. But-" Draikor chuckled again.

"You're right. I have accepted who I truly am. Every aspect of my life has improved since then."

"So you're not nervous about, you know, living up to your family's example?" Vette's voice held reluctant angst.

Draikor slowly turned to Vette but his smile remained.

"I will always love my family. But I will make my own destiny. I'll do it because it's what I want." Draikor's confidence brought Vette back to a smile. Her hand carefully moved onto Draikor's.

"Good."

The speeder pulled up to the command center and the Imperialist guards quickly moved aside for them.

"Sir, come in." Draikor heard over his com-channel.

"Quinn?"

"Darth Jadus requests our presence immediately."

"We'll be right up. Remember, you'll be in the presence of a king and more importantly a Dark Councilmen."

"Right." Vette said with a nervous demeanor.

"I shouldn't say anything sarcastic, or blunt, or crude…Maybe I shouldn't speak at all." Draikor slowly nodded.

The two made their way into the planning chamber where they saw Jadus with Arkorous, Cipher 9, the Imperialist general, and King Rash Panaka.

"Draikor, there you are. We've already begun." Jadus said in his low tone. Draikor and Vette took their place beside Quinn.

"As I was saying, we've received reinforcements from the training centers at Vis, New Centrif, and Parley. Unfortunately, they're very green. They're going to need some proper trial by fire before I send them into a major battle." Rash grunted with his arms crossed.

Jadus slowly nodded.

"The failure of our recent offensive has given the loyalists time to act. Time to build up their forces more thoroughly. It's time that will destroy you should you fail to act quickly. Time and information are the most valuable resources in a war." Jadus nearly breathed fire through his passive-aggressive voice.

Panaka appeared firm but Draikor could sense the fear inside him. Though it wasn't unwarranted. Even he could feel the sheer impact of the Dark Councilmen's presence.

"Well if we-"

The holo-terminal began to hiss and play static.

"What's happening?" Rash said as he backed up.

"Someone's hacked our feed. They're forcing themselves into the terminal." A technician said before three figures appeared on the projector.

Draikor took in the images of three women standing before them. Two of the women wore orange handmaiden's outfits that covered most of their bodies including their hair using hoods.

The middle woman wore an almost imposing red dress with extravagant golden extensions along the shoulders and arms. Her hair was tone up in an exotic fashion and her face was covered completely in white makeup with black dogs on her cheeks and black lipstick.

"Hello, Rash. You don't look so well. Might I recommend spending time in a less polluted city." Even through the buzz of the com-channel, her voice displayed its eminence and domineering tone.

"Della! Get off my projector!" Rash snarled back. His face turned nearly feral.

The queen stared around at the crowd of Imperials and Sith who surrounded the table. Her head shook.

"For a man who claims Naboo is ready to take the galaxy by storm you certainly have prostituted yourself out to the worst scum of the galaxy."

"Unlike you, he dares to meet his enemies in person." Draikor said as Vette did her best not to laugh.

Della now turned directly to Draikor. A raging fire emerged in her eyes.

"Sith, your wretched Empire already tried to subjugate my world. You failed by the heroics of the Jedi and the Republic. They stood by us before and they do so now."

"And what happens when your Republic crumbles and your Jedi are hunted to extinction." Arkous's voice held a hint of excitement to it. A slight smile emerged on his face when he earned an irritated gaze from Della.

"Your precious Empire will crumble under its weight. The Sith have tried and failed to defeat the Jedi for thousands of years. Even when Palpatine thought he wiped them out, they came back stronger than ever. The Republic too." Della turned back to Rash.

"I'll give you one more chance for a peaceful exile Rash. Disband your armies and send your friends packing. Otherwise, you will be defeated and promptly executed for treason."

"One false monarch will be executed. It will be the cowardly one."

Della laughed.

"You call me a coward for governing while generals lead our forces. But what about your precious Emperor. He hides on Dromund Kaas while lesser Sith do his bidding. Luke Skywalker led the Jedi in countless battles but he-" Della began to hold her throat and seize up.

Draikor saw Jadus raise his hand at the hologram with hatred nearly bursting out of his body.

"Do you have any more words to say about our Emperor." The transmission was violently cut off before Jadus could finish off the queen.

"Beautiful display, my Lord, though why not just snap her neck quickly." Rash asked with an exuberant expression.

"If I could have, I would have. But using such a technique over a distance like that is not as simple as if she were here. It would have taken more time and as you saw they immediately cut the connection when I started."

"She's arrogant." Draikor added as he stroked the claw-like appendages on his chin.

"Her recent victory makes her think we're weak. This gives us an advantage."

"She may be but those who lead her armies are more competent. The Republic forces here aren't taking any chances." Cipher 9 added a datapad into the projector and showed a gungan city built near the edge of a massive channel.

"This is Rellias, a large gungan city built on the edge of the Rellias channel." Recordings began to appear. Recordings that showed hundreds if not thousands of gungan militiamen being trained with blasters and vibro-blades by Republic troopers.

"Blasted gungans, we should have known they'd get involved eventually." The Imperialist general growled as his fists balled up.

"Boss Binks has provided the men, the Republic is providing modern weapons and training. This second army will be ready in a matter of weeks. If they join the fight my projections show the Imperialist forces will be overwhelmed completely." Cipher 9 spoke with her usual impersonate and efficient tone.

King Panaka slammed his fist into the side of the projector so hard it nearly made a dent.

"Then we attack Rellias first. Attack it in force and destroy this army before it's completed."

"My king, the army has barely recovered from our defeat. We agreed that a large portion of our troops are still very green." The Imperialist general said as Quinn nodded.

"I agree. Not to mention the Republic army still holds strong positions between us and Rellias." Quinn aimed his hand at the map and pointed out the Republic positions.

"Even if we could get a sizable force there. We'd be overwhelmed by Republic reinforcements."

"Not if they're bogged down elsewhere." Draikor said with a fierce smile.

All eyes turned to him.

"During the last war, the Republic brought immense numbers to bear against us. But still, we drove them from the outer rim. We did this through strategic quagmires. We forced them to commit too many of their forces elsewhere while we attacked our true targets. With this strategy, we defeated armies two to three times the size of ours."

Jadus slowly nodded.

"You're right. We did, a strategic quagmire can be very effective. If used properly." A certain harshness emerged in Jadus's tone.

"Harte Secure is where most of the Loyalist Starfighter corps is based. We could kill two shyrack with one boulder."

Arkorous crossed his arms suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"It's behind enemy lines, therefore there won't be any Republic troops there, just loyalist guards, correct?" Draikor turned to Cipher 9 who nodded.

"Your new soldiers might be green but they're soldiers none the less. Those guards are peacekeepers only. They support the Republic troopers but that doesn't make them soldiers." Panaka nodded with more excitement.

"I spent years in the royal guard. They're anything but soldiers. Our men are trained by your soldiers and stormtroopers."

"Exactly."

"Even if we could somehow move enough troops behind enemy lines to take Harte Secure, there's no way we could hold it." The Imperialist general interrupted.

"We don't hold it, we raid it. You must have aquatic craft that can move through the channels to behind the city. We emerge with your newest soldiers and overrun the guards. We then destroy their hangers and leave before reinforcements arrive. With that, we'll strip our enemy of most of their fighters. We'll force the Republic to move more troops to Harte Secure, and your soldiers will get battlefield experience."

Each in the room pondered the option with curious optimism. Arkorous, however, continued his suspicious gaze.

"Could it be that you have another motive for choosing Harte Secure? Could this be in line with Darth Baras's objective here more so than our victory?"

Draikor simply smiled.

"Why can't it be both?"

Arkorous crossed his arms tighter.

"This course of action is interesting. Even if it help's Baras, that doesn't mean it won't work for us too. Ensure your green soldiers have seasoned NCO's among them. Cipher 9, prepare our agents as well. After the assault force pulls out you will need to ensure the Republic has a reason to keep them there during our attack." Jadus turned directly to Draikor now and gazed with the power of the Dark Side.

Draikor, however, remained confident in his stance.

"This is your plan, you will oversee the raid and you will also be responsible should it fail." Draikor slowly nodded with his bold expression.

"I look forward to watching our enemies burn." The intensity in Draikor's voice nearly sent a chill down Vette's back. Though she tried to hide it.

"We'll head to the hanger then."

"Not Commander Quinn." Jadus said.

"My Lord?" Quinn asked as he looked back.

"Your man here is a strategic genius. How is just a Commander?" Panaka asked.

Quinn tightened his fist as he knew the answer to that question.

"I want him here, helping us plan the larger attack on Rellias."

"My Lord, I mean no disrespect but my place is with-"

"You're needed here, Quinn." Draikor interrupted. Quinn slowly looked back.

"Help them plan out the attack. Take this as proof I'm not putting my mission ahead of the war here."

Arkorous still didn't look convinced but eased a little when he heard this.

"Understood." Quinn gave a respectful bow and remained behind.

Draikor and Vette departed the planning room. Though as they traversed the halls Draikor began to notice something off. He couldn't quite put his hand on it but he could feel someone was watching them.

It was a faint presence but just enough for him to sense.

"Are you ok?" Draikor stared around them for a moment then motioned Vette to continue. They were close to the hanger when Draikor grabbed Vette and pulled her into a side room.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

Draikor placed a finger on his lip and drew his lightsaber when he heard the door shut behind them.

Draikor positioned himself defensively in front of Vette and ignited his crimson blade.

"I know you're there. Reveal yourself or die!" Vette yelped and nearly jumped when she saw an alien appear before them. The alien was five and a half feet tall with a slightly curved back and legs. His body was small but packed in thick muscles. His skin was a rough and almost scale bluish-gray.

Both his hands and feet were adorned in curved claws while his mouth extruded slightly similar to a trandoshans. Extruding from the jaws were a number of jagged teeth. The alien wore a black uniform similar to that worn by Imperial operatives. Across his back was an electrostaff and on his belt were two blaster pistols.

As Draikor looked closer he realized this creature was a Nohgri. He had seen projected images of the alien race before but never had he seen one. Vette clearly had through from the way she trembled before the smaller alien.

"You want to try me Sith?" The Nohgri hissed and growled. His hand reached back to the electrostaff on his back.

An intense standoff ensued. Each moment was like an eternity to Vette as she shook.

"Who are you?"

"Rukh. I'm one of Darth Malgus's Death Commandos." Draikor's eyes narrowed. That explained the Imperial uniform. Could he be telling the truth? Malgus did employee aliens in his fleet and the Noghri had served Sith before.

Draikor kept his saber raised but eased his stance a little.

"You're here with Arkorous aren't you."

"Darth Malgus placed me under his personnel command upon his assertion to Malgus's apprentice. He requested that I accompany you on this raid."

Draikor tightened his grip on the lightsaber.

"You're not coming."

Rukh growled again and bore his fangs more prominently.

"Yes, I am."

Draikor pondered his options. He was confident enough that he could kill the Noghri. But he couldn't do it discreetly. If he couldn't do it discreetly then he would earn the ire of Arkorous and Darth Malgus by extension. Not only that but Draikor couldn't deny that he had grown strangely fond of the mirilan Sith.

He didn't want to come into conflict with him. Which meant he had only one option. Draikor took a deep breath and lowered his lightsaber.

"I read stories about the Nohgri at the academy. Your people once served as elite assassins under Darth Vader and Thrawn when he served the Galactic Empire. That their skills were legendary."

"You were told correct."

Draikor smiled.

"Perhaps but we'll see if the stories were correct."

Rukh growled.

"I'll see if that red skin of yours makes you as powerful you think it does." The Nohgri vanished with the help of his stealth field generator.

"Is he really coming with us?" Vette was still a bit shaken even after he left.

"We don't have a choice. Not without going into direct conflict with Arkorous and Malgus."

"Why does he even want to come with us? Does he think we're not enough?"

Draikor shook his head.

"Rukh is coming as Arkorous's spy. He wants to know what our mission here is."

"Tell me why that's a bad thing? He could help us."

"He could, he might even double our chance of success. But he'd also undoubtedly find out about Baras's spy network and the spies my master clearly has within Malgus's ranks."

"Ohhhh. Good point. So what do we do?"

Draikor took another deep breath.

"We just have to be careful is all. I can sense Rukh faintly. He's good but unlike a Jedi Shadow, he doesn't have the force to mask him."

Vette sighed.

"Great."

The two continued into the hanger where they saw dozens if not hundreds of Imperialist soldiers gearing up.

Among the Imperialists was Lieutenant Karresh. She was in her infantry armor and stood near a much older man who appeared to be in his mid-forties with numerous scars across his fair-skinned face.

"Lieutenant." The young woman snapped to attention when she saw Draikor approach.

"Sir, I'm honored you remember me. I've been selected as the leading officer for this raid."

Draikor turned to the middle-aged man who similarly came to attention.

"Sir, First Sergeant Damacles. The ranking senior-enlisted assigned to this mission."

Draikor could see the commitment and brutal nature in the eyes of this man. It was encouraging.

"First Sergeant Damacles is a former Republic heavy shock trooper. He's the most experienced soldier here."

Draikor's eyes became fixed on the man.

"You fought in the Republic army?"

"For eight years, sir. I spent so long fighting for an ungrateful senate, ungrateful special interest groups, only to come home to an ungrateful planet. No more. I'm proud to fight beside King Panaka."

Draikor crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You should know, I've killed many of your former brothers in arms. I don't plan on stopping either."

"These are my brothers and sisters in arms now. My NCO's have split up among these troops, we'll make sure they don't do anything too stupid. But we can only be in so many places at once."

Draikor looked at the two again and saw there was nine transport craft being prepared. An idea floated into his head. A very good idea.

"Rukh, reveal yourself." Not a moment later, the Nohgri appeared from beside Vette.

"Gaaah! Seriously!" Vette shouted.

"Yes." Rukh growled.

Karresh and Damacles similarly jumped.

"Is that a damned Nohgri!?" The First Sergeant shouted.

"It would seem there are enough transports for three separate teams. I'm placing you in charge of one team."

"What?!"

"What?!" Karresh and Damacles shouted.

"I'd rather stay on your team."

"You're an experienced commando. I'm guessing you've served on many missions for Darth Malgus and your people. I can think of no one better to lead a team." Draikor's arrogant smile made Rukh bear his fangs again.

"Sir." Damacles started.

"Fine."

"Good, First Sergeant you'll oversee the second team. Lieutenant Karresh will lead the first and I'll oversee the operations from the first team."

"Understood." Karresh said as she came back to attention.

"What's the overall plan, sir?" Damacles asked.

"I need a map of the city." Karresh waved over an astromech droid who projected a map of Harte Secur.

"Show me the transmitters, the locations of the security forces stations, and the Royal Starfighter corps hangers."

The three sections lit up in red while Draikor nodded.

"We'll take our enemies by surprise at the docks. Rukh your team will disable the transmitters before they can call out for reinforcements."

"We can do that." The Nohgri growled.

"First Sergeant Damacles, your team will destroy the security stations. Lieutenant Karresh and I will lead the rest of our troops into the city center and kill as many guards as we can. Once these objectives are complete we'll each move to one of the hangers and destroy every starfighter they have." Damacles nodded.

"A reasonable plan. But quickness is the key here so don't get yourselves bogged down. Also, Harte Secur is heavily populated by fishermen and merchants. Not exactly combatants, nor are they personally invested in the loyalist cause. If we could avoid civilian casualties." Draikor gave a more ruthless expression.

"Their efforts still support our enemies even if they aren't courageous enough to pick up a blaster." Karresh and Damacles both trembled a little when they heard Draikor's tone.

"Sir, they aren't combatants. Wouldn't our focus be better suited on the guards and hangers?" Karresh asked very nervously.

"I'm not telling you to kill civilians for fun or even target them. I'm merely reminding you our mission is very important and that if they get in your way don't hesitate to do what's necessary."

"Agreed." Rukh growled with more than a little agreement.

Vette looked back at Draikor for a moment. How he spoke was a little off-putting to her. But as she suspected, this was who Draikor was now and perhaps always had been. For better or worse it was something she would have to accept.

Damacles and his men boarded their three transports while Draikor and Vette waited just outside the doorway of their middle transport. Draikor patiently watched Rukh enter his own transport then slammed the doors of the middle transports in front of him and Vette.

Vette took another deep breath and looked back at the next doorway.

"So now that we're alone, what's our plan for this countess Bibble?" Draikor nodded.

"We have to move quickly. Once our hanger is dealt with, we'll make our way into the estate and find her. Or if she tries to flee we pursue on our own."

"Not exactly an easy task. But I take it we don't have much of a choice do we?" Draikor shook his head.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine, I promise." Vette gave a more reassuring smile and immediately embraced him.

"You're right, we've got nothing to worry about." The two walked through the main section of the transport where they passed dozens of soldiers strapped into rows of seats. Each of them prepared their weapons or made adjustments to their armor.

A few of the men glanced over at Vette as she walked only to be corrected by the Sergeants among them.

Finally, they reached the cockpit and saw two pilots behind the controls. However, neither were operating any of these controls. Both simply sat at the ready as the craft was flown towards a massive channel.

Lieutenant Karresh also sat down in one of three extra chairs

Draikor and Vette sat in two extra chairs placed behind the pilots when they were finally noticed.

"Sir, we've arrived at the channel. We should be at Harte Secur within two hours at the most." Draikor nodded.

"Strap yourself in Vette." The twi'lek looked a little confused until she saw the other transports hover over the water and drop submersible craft into the channel.

"Oh shit!" Vette snapped her seat's straps together just in time. Their own craft was dropped into the channel and shook everyone inside.

Vette appeared more than a little rattled by this. But it only got worse for her when their transport dove underwater. The two pilots worked in unison as they carefully guided their ship through the channel alongside the others.

Each had a set of lights which illuminated what was ahead of them and Draikor saw the vast underwater world around them.

Massive rock formations that rose up like towers with swarms of fish that danced around the formations.

Draikor found the channel quite intriguing. The extensive ecosystem and the hierarchy around it like a society of the natural world. The smallest fish ate extensive vegetation that grew on the rock formations. Larger fish ate these fish and creates larger than their transports ate them.

These creatures were larger fish and serpent-like creatures. But even these monsters weren't safe. Creatures nearly the size of corvette-class ships emerged from the depths to devour the smaller monsters.

"Quite amazing isn't it." Draikor turned to Vette but her face had turned almost green from motion sickness. The poor twi'lek breathed deeply and tried to keep her head up.

"How is this any different from space travel?" Draikor asked with a slightly mocking smile.

"This is completely different. Ahhh!" Vette yelped when she saw one of the colossal beasts pass along a rock formation only a few hundred meters away.

"How do we know one of those things won't eat us!" Vette shouted as she held her chair straps tighter.

"You need not worry, these crafts have sonic emitters. No animals came come close without hurting their senses. Even the largest of them." Even this did little to reassure Vette. Draikor, on the other hand, continued to take in the sights.

After several minutes he realized they had been going deeper rather than farther. This point was further emphasized when he saw their convoy approach a large cave near the channel floor.

"Where are we going?" Draikor asked.

"Harte Secur is on the other side of the planet, sir. The fastest way there is through the planet core." Karresh said as Vette nearly jumped from her seat.

"Planet core! We're going through the planet core!" Her anxiety finally overwhelmed her and she puked all across the floor.

Karresh tried to retain her composure but the young officer nearly gagged herself. Draikor simply shook his head in shame.

"Naboo isn't like other planets. We don't have a molten core, it's just a system of flooded rocky caves. Quite useful for the fauna to move about and for us in this ca-" One of the pilots stopped when he smelled the vomit.

"Gaahh." He grunted and then quickly placed his pilot helmet back on.

Even the rocky interior of the planet's core was more than appealing to Draikor. He glanced over at Vette one more time and saw her eyes shut tight as she tried to simply endure the aquatic travel.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for Vette, their convoy emerged from the caves and slowly ascended to the surface.

"Approaching target, all craft report in." Karresh said over the com-channel.

"Craft-2 reporting in."

"Craft-3 still at max efficiency." One by one the craft sounded off their status.

"Keep your eyes on the sonar. This is a large fishing spot." Damacles added over the comms.

Draikor glanced at the sonar and saw it light up with dozens of red dots. Just below the surface, large nets were dropped into the schools of passing fish. Above them, the water was broken by different fishing trawlers and cargo transports.

But their destination was the approaching landmass and the docks extruding from them.

"We'd best prepare ourselves then."

"Finally, I'll take a firefight over this sub." Vette nearly sprung to her feet with Draikor. Karresh got up as well and joined them.

"Lieutenant, prepare your men."

"Yes, sir." The doors opened before them and Karresh rushed forward.

"On your feet!"

The Imperialists removed their seat straps and rose up in unison. Their armor made a uniform sound as they came up.

"Prepare your weapons and stick with your NCOs. Watch your fire for civilians and remember our primary mission is to cause as much damage to the security forces as possible. Once the city is at our mercy we'll move in to destroy the starfighters. Once that's done we get back here and get out before Republic reinforcements arrive. We move fast and we move hard. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent but Draikor could sense the tension and angst in every soldier around him. Even some of the NCOs were a bit on edge.

"Sir, do you have any words for the men?" Karresh nervously asked.

Draikor smiled and stood proud.

"All of you are soldiers of King Rash Panaka. The true sons and daughters of Naboo. Your work here today will be brutal and ruthless but no change is ever simple. You will tear down the bureaucracy that has systematically held your people in perpetual servitude and helplessness. No more!"

"For King Panaka!" Karresh shouted.

"Huah!" The soldiers chanted in unison.

Draikor nodded as Vette shook her head.

"You certainly know how to inspire."

"I try my best." He led the formation of soldiers to the exit ramp. Once there Draikor drew his lightsaber and Vette drew his blaster pistols.

Draikor tightened the grip on his saber and basked in the aggression which built up.

"What the hell is this thing? It doesn't have clearance to dock here?" A nasally voice whined from the other side.

"Hey open up in there!" Another voice shouted. Draikor granted his request. He saw two loyalist guards standing with a dock official wearing a yellow undersuit covered by a padded-brown chest piece.

Draikor didn't even give them time to scream. His lightsaber cut them down in three swift strokes.

"Attack!" Draikor charged out of the sub and onto the docks. Vette and the Imperialists rushed with them blasters ablaze. The dockworkers and fishermen scrambled in frightened confusion. Draikor's assault had come so far that many didn't fully understand what was happening.

Many of the Imperialists tossed explosives or fired mortar rounds into the docked boats. The fiery blasts only forged more chaos among the docks. The scattered group of guards on patrol there were swept aside like a moth in a hurricane.

The Imperialists swarmed through the docks like a tidal wave and continued into the city itself.

When Draikor entered the city, he took in the vastly different architecture of Harte Secur. Unlike Imperialized Spinnaker, Harte Secur still held the culture of Naboo. The buildings were simpler in design. Most were made of brick or marble with light tannish colors and green dome-like roofs.

The streets were clean and lined with various bushes and trees where some animals still dwelled. Hundreds of citizens still walked these streets or traveled on low flying speeders. But the flood of Imperialists brought pandemonium with them.

Blaster fire ripped through the streets between the attackers and security forces who desperately attempted to respond.

Draikor ruthlessly brought his fury down on the loyalist forces there. His lightsaber and dark force powers cut through them like butter. Vette similarly found the guards to be far easier targets than their usual foes.

She gunned down half a dozen within the first few minutes of the attack. Draikor was almost disappointed by how pitiful they fought back. But soon remembered their purpose. These men weren't soldiers by any meaning of the word.

Draikor remembered reading a bit on the Naboo royal security forces on their way in. Many only received three weeks of training or less. Most of that training was protocols and procedures. Any combat training would have simply been basic marksmanship at best.

These men and women were meant to keep the peace, arrest criminals, and escort the queen. Naboo was such a calm planet normally that the guards would have no reason to heighten their abilities. Their blasters weren't any better than their training.

Most still carried ELG-3A pistols or larger S-5 heavy blast pistols. These weapons were very outdated and most suited for law enforcement. They were strong enough to disable old B-1 battle droids and possibly kill an unarmored individual if they were hit in the right spot.

But the Imperialists wore armor provided by the Empire. Armor designed to take on much more powerful military-grade blasters. Any of the Imperialists who were hit only suffered burning pain where they were hit. None were stopped by Loyalist fire.

Karresh waved forward two soldiers with rocket launchers against a trio of incoming armed speeders.

"Lock your targets and fire!" Karresh was about to fire when she noticed several children trapped between their forces and the incoming speeders.

Karresh began to sweat in angst the more she stared at the children. Her men did the same, one even began to tremble.

"Lieutenant." One said.

"Just fire!" With heavy reluctance, both men ripped their ordinance off. But just before they did, Karresh grabbed a nearby sergeant and dashed across the street.

"Get down!" Karresh screamed. She jumped on top of the children with the sergeant and felt the fiery sting of the rockets nearby.

Karresh groaned in pain as she rose up with her sergeant. The back portions of their armor were marred by shrapnel and blood trickled down the backs of their legs from the gaps in the plates.

The children slowly got up to see the three wrecked speeders and the burning bodies of the guards inside.

"Go home, now!" Karresh shouted through the pain in her legs.

The children were too paralyzed by fear to move.

"I said go home!" Karresh attempted another shout but still, the children wouldn't move. Karresh soon saw they weren't alone.

Scattered civilians cowered along the streets.

Karresh rose up to shout but was silenced herself when she saw the three speeder wreckages lift up and get crushed into balls.

Karresh's eyes shot to Draikor who approached from behind.

"Disperse, now!" Draikor's voice carried across all the nearby streets and struck the civilians like a blow of force power. The true Sith's command finally brought the frightened civilians to their feet and out of the combat zone.

By this point, the fighting had stopped anyway. The city's security forces in the streets were all but wiped out and portions of the city had been torn apart.

"Lieutenant, report." Draikor said as Vette holstered her pistols.

Karresh grunted a bit. One of her medics injected her leg with some bacta.

"Enemy forces neutralized. Several men wounded, none killed, sir." Draikor nodded.

"First Sergeant Damacles, report."

"Copy, sir. We've hit the guard posts and destroyed them. The city is at our mercy, sir."

"Excellent, Rukh?"

"All transmitters have been disabled. But they managed to get out a cry for help just before we arrived." The Nohgri's growl made Draikor tighten his fist.

"And?"

"We picked up a reply. The Republic Fleet is sending quick reaction forces here."

Vette and Karresh glanced nervously at Draikor. The true Sith's frustration was so immense it could be felt by any nearby Imperialist. However, he was able to focus that frustration and guide it.

"All forces move in on your target hangers now. No delays."

Karresh nodded.

"You heard him, move out!"

Draikor grit his teeth. Now they had even less time than he would have liked. He wondered if he'd even have time. Could he still recover countess Bibble? Perhaps if he abandoned the others. They could probably destroy the fighters on their own. But the soldiers were still very inexperienced and Republic forces were on their way.

Draikor stared longingly at a large manor near one of the hangers.

"No." Draikor thought to himself. Even if he couldn't get Bibble, he would at least see this mission through. He smiled upon thinking about how angry it would make his master.

He and Vette led the Imperialists with Karresh into the nearest hanger. The remaining guards inside had taken the time to fortify their positions. Many had brought up makeshift barricades and entrenched defensive points.

However, they were wielding only security weapons. When Draikor encountered these defenses he tore through them like paper. The Imperialists found similar success with their thermal detonators and heavy-cannons.

The fighting in the hallways suited Vette well. Her close quarters shooting skills claimed many guards and pilots during the assault. Vette herself felt something strange during the attack. In the past fighting had always been something she never truly looked forward too but knew was inevitable. She never liked killing people or getting into battle.

However, the more she fought beside Draikor, the more she grew a subtle but notable enjoyment for the thrill of battle. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Regardless, their assault finally led them to the hanger itself. There, Draikor saw over three dozen of the Naboo starfighters docked in various clamps along the sides.

Astromech and service droids moved fuel and spare parts across the floor. Only a dozen or so of the guards remained but Draikor also noticed several of the royal pilots trying to get into their ships.

"Stop those pilots!" Draikor and Vette attacked the dozen remaining guards at the front of the hanger. Karresh and her men took careful aim and gunned down each of the pilots as they tried to enter the cockpits.

"Get some explosives on those fighters now!" Karresh barked out.

Draikor and Vette moved to the back of the hanger. A slightly more eager expression had formed on their faces.

"So are we good to go now?"

"Not yet, I want to make sure the others are in position too." Draikor said as he took out his communicator.

"Damacles, Rukh we've secured our hanger. Status update?"

"We've secure the hanger. Planting explosives now."

"We've reached the hanger but the last of the guards are putting up heavy resistance. We'll report back when it's done."

Draikor nodded.

"Let's go."

"Uhh, Draikor." Vette pointed to the hanger opening. When Draikor turned his eyes widened. Two Republic transports had soared in and entered the hanger.

Karresh nearly shook when she saw the ships and felt her throat dry when the sides opened.

Republic Navy troopers and battle droids dropped into the hanger guns ablaze.

Three of the Imperialists were gunned down by the Republic forces within moments and two more were killed before they could reach cover.

"Regroup! Form up!" Karresh shouted in a desperate attempt to regain order among her men.

Vette joined Karresh as she and her men returned fire. However, the Republic Navy troopers and droids weren't the easy targets that the loyalist guards had been. These men were trained and given proper blasters.

The Imperialists still had better protection but the swarm of battle droids also gave the Republic a large advantage in numbers. Many of the Imperialists couldn't come out of cover enough to fire properly without being overwhelmed by blaster fire.

Vette and the two cannoneers sprayed across the firing line to provide cover for the riflemen and medics. But their fire was mostly ineffective, save a few droids who were hit.

Draikor ignited his saber to join the battle when his eyes caught the docked starfighters again. He glanced back at the Republic transports with a sinister smile. Why should he destroy the fighters while they could still be useful?

With none of the Republic forces focused on him, Draikor reached out to the sides of the hanger unhindered. He felt four of the fighters and carefully guided them out of their clamps. Through the force, he could feel the controls inside, the cool metal and warm leather on the seat. Finally, he found the power switch and activated the fighters.

The Imperialists on the ground looked horrified as they saw the four fighters hover over them. They were horrified to think that some pilots had survived and were now about to attack them. The Republic forces clearly had similar thoughts. Their Navy troopers stormed out of cover to rush the Imperialists.

Draikor simply chuckled when he felt the triggers for the fighters' cannons.

"Burn Republic scum." Intense green blasts flew from the fighters and crashed into the Republic transports. Both sides were taken completely off guard by this. The Republic in particular. Many of their troopers stopped mid charge.

Both transports became overwhelmed by the fire and lost control. Within moments they fell back out of the hanger and sank into the channel below.

Draikor now turned the fighters on the Republic reinforcements. Entire groups were swept up in the fire and Karresh finally had her chance.

"Charge!" Vette joined Karresh and her Imperialist troops rushed across the hanger and ripped off more blaster fire. With support from the fighters, the Imperialists massacred the Republic reinforcements within moments.

"Hanger secure! Again." Karresh panted. The young Lieutenant was well out of breath.

Draikor carefully guided the four fighters out of the hanger and scanned the air for more Republic transports. Just as he thought, three more Republic transports moved towards the other hangers. But they wouldn't reach their destination.

Draikor sent three of the fighters on a collision course with the transports. Each already had a set of explosives placed on them and erupted into fire upon impact. Draikor watched with savage delight as the Republic transports crashed down into the channel as charred debris.

Many of the Imperialists chanted in unison when they saw this. Draikor simply stared back at Karresh.

"Right, what are you all staring at!? We have fighters to destroy!" The soldiers quickly returned to their tasks and Draikor eased his breath.

He wondered if now was time to go after the estate. But Vette soon realized they wouldn't have too.

"Look!" Draikor aimed his head where she pointed and saw a hidden hanger appear from the side of the estate. A stainless steel shuttle emerged from the estate and made a mad dash across the channel.

Draikor gave an evil grin.

"Perfect." The last fighter soared through the air at just the right angle and smashed into the ends of the shuttle's engines. Draikor felt sharp satisfaction when he saw the shuttle go down towards the channel in a somewhat controlled manner.

He reached out again and caught the shuttle with the force. Carefully guiding it, Draikor crashed the shuttle against the edge of the docks.

"Let's go. Lieutenant, we're going to re-secure the dock. Get back as soon as you're done here."

"Yes, sir."

Draikor and Vette rushed down to the docks as fast as their legs would allow. They didn't encounter any more guards which made their dash easier. After a few minutes, they found their target. The crashed ship was half-submerged and three loyalist guards desperately attempted to get a middle-aged woman out of the ship.

The woman wore an expensive white tunic with a series of rings and earnings adorning her body.

With three quick shots, Vette dropped all three guards and left the noblewoman to their mercy. The woman was caught in the exit ramp. Her green eyes raised to Draikor and Vette in a terrified manner.

"Sith, here?"

"Countess Bibble I presume." The woman didn't respond, she simply tried to escape again.

Draikor reached to the ramp and tightened it in on her.

"I'm talking to you."

The woman grunted in pain and Vette turned her head away slightly.

"Ahhh! Yes, what do you want!?"

"I'm looking for the parents of Jaesa Willsaam."

The countess looked more than a little confused.

"You want to know about my former handmaiden? Why do you care?" Draikor tightened the ramp in on her again.

"I asked you a question. I want an answer, not another question." Vette looked a bit uncomfortable but noticeable less uncomfortable than she would have before. She mostly just ignored the ruthless way Draikor questioned Bibble.

"Ahhh! They aren't part of my household anymore!"

"Where are they then?" Draikor could feel the metal press against her bones and tightened the hold.

"Stop! Jaesa was a terrible handmaiden! I didn't want her around anymore, so I sent her off to another household. Baron Ulik! That's the last I heard of her family!" Draikor saw no deception in Bibble's eyes and ripped the ramp off to free her.

Bibble attempted to breathe but was stopped by Draikor's foot against her head. The swift kick knocked the woman out cold and made her body go limp.

"So, are we done here?" Draikor nodded. Now that his mission was complete he was able to focus again on what was around them.

He tightened the grip on his lightsaber again and turned around.

"Rukh I know you're there." Vette jumped around behind Draikor as soon as she heard the name. As she thought, the Nohgri appeared before them.

"What are you doing here!?" Draikor growled with a feral expression.

"The charges were planted. So I returned to the docks."

"The docks are that way."

"Who's Jaesa Willsaam?"

Draikor ignited his lightsaber.

"That's none of your concern."

"Arkorous's concern is my concern. I think this is his concern, that makes it mine."

"The mission here is complete. That's what Arkorous wanted. We're leaving now."

"Very well." Draikor deactivated his lightsaber and smiled back at the Nohgri.

"Here." He tossed Bibble into the smaller alien's arms.

"A loyalist noblewoman. She'll make a valuable prisoner don't you think?"

Rukh growled but carried her back to the subs none the less. Draikor and Vette followed and reached the subs with the others.

"Sir, all troops are accounted for. We're ready to withdraw." Karresh announced with Damacles beside her.

"Excellent. Let's go!" The Imperialists rushed into their transport with their wounded and fallen in tow.

Just as the doors were about to shut, Draikor saw the three hangers erupt in fire. Their charges had consumed the royal starfighters inside and with that their mission was complete.

Draikor returned to the cockpit with Vette and sat back down. Vette closed her eyes in preparation for the ride.

Draikor felt mixed about the results. He had completed both his missions but Rukh now knew they were after Willsaam. It would make their mission that much harder. But perhaps all the more satisfying as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Battle of Rellias

* * *

Draikor and Arkous sat in an observation room which overlooked a battle simulation chamber. Inside a group of Imperialist recruits were running a simulation to take a fortified position from Imperial battle droids.

The recruits struggled against the torrent of stun fire from droids in the bunker. Many made clumsy mistakes and were furiously corrected by a number of Imperial combat instructors through various howls.

Draikor rested on the ground while Arkous observed both the apprentice and the simulation below. The Dark Lord of the Sith saw well the strain Draikor's attempted battle mediation was taking on his psyche.

Draikor was already physically exhausted after his morning of sparring with Darth Arkous. Now the battle mediation was poised to finish him.

"Focus on the Imperialists. Degrading your enemies will is a key portion of battle meditation but bolstering your own soldiers is perhaps the most important. It's why in this simulation has droids as adversaries. Concentrate on the minds and bodies of those soldiers. Bring the force around them. Grand them force sight, confidence, and strength."

Draikor focused harder and drew upon his own courage. Arkous watched one of the recruits below and saw his pathetic demeanor.

The young man shook in his armor and cradled himself behind a crate with his blaster beside him as stun bolts crashed into the ground around him.

When Arkous looked again he saw the man slowly raise his head and grab his blaster.

With a furious shout, he rose out of cover and blasted three bolts at the bunker. All three blasts found their mark on three different droids.

"Come on!" The same recruit shouted with his gun arm raised.

The rest of his squad followed suit with the same courage and stamina.

Two laid out an incredibly effective cover fire while the others dashed across the simulator like they were on fire. Their maneuvers were coordinated as if they shared one mind. Within a minute they had taken the fortified position and wiped out the training droids.

Arkous nodded with a slight smile.

"Good, very good." Draikor nearly gasped for breath and barely caught himself from falling over.

"How did you do that for entire battles, my lord. I'd prefer weeks of non-stop sparring." Arkous laughed.

"The technique comes more naturally to some. But the mark of a true Red Reaper Sith is the ability to master those techniques which are most difficult." Draikor gave a slight nod. He knew Arkous was right. He would master battle meditation in time. He only had to be persistent.

"That's enough for today. However, before you go there's something else I wish to discuss with you."

Draikor rose to his feet.

"My Lord."

"I wanted to ask about your master."

"Darth Baras?" Draikor kept a certain caution to his demeanor. Particularly when he saw and felt the vested interest in Arkous's expression.

"Is it true he serves directly under Darth Vengean. There are so many rumors and 'official' reports. One often requires more reliable sources."

"I haven't met Darth Vengean since I became Baras's apprentice. My father knows him far better than I do."

"Yes, I know. I served under your father for many years. I was with him when we massacred the Republic and Knights of the Republic forces on Maxus." Draikor heard and saw an expression of fond memories on the Sith Lord's face.

"I was quite disappointed when your father relinquished his seat as Master of Military Offense."

Draikor gave a slight smile.

"Darth Vengean won many great victories in the last war. He seems to be a suitable replacement."

Arkous's expression nearly turned to a sneer.

"He had his successes yes. But I believe there are those in the Empire who are far more suitable for such a position."

"Those with superior bloodlines?" Draikor asked with a certain sarcasm to it.

Arkous chuckled.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. I had hoped to take charge of the operation here. But alas, Darth Jadus came and positioned himself above me. I'm now second in command here. Still, certain opportunities can present themselves." Arkous now stared more intensely at Draikor.

"Do you care to divulge the purpose of your mission for Darth Baras here?"

Draikor tightened his muscles and facial expression.

"My mission is confidential." Arkous slowly approached Draikor. The Dark Lord's power and aggression steadily grew with each step.

"Draikor, if you are to join the Red Reaper one day, then you must understand that true Sith within the Reaper are loyal to each other. We are the true beings of the Dark Side. We are the true essence of the Empire and the true children of the Emperor. This mission is your business then it's our business as well."

Draikor held his ground firm and stared back at Arkous.

"It seems to me that business you're interested in is Baras's plans and Vengean's. I can only imagine what you might want that for." Arkous slowly exhaled with his nose.

"Very well. I do admire those who aren't who's strength isn't just physical." Arkous turned his back to Draikor.

"Draikor are you aware of the Jedi enclave here?"

Draikor shook his head.

"The Keepers of Wisdom built it here to replace the enclave they lost on Wayland."

"Courtesy of Darth Vengean." Draikor added. Arkous looked back with a mixture of frustration and hidden amusement.

"In any case, they've been training new Jedi here since Malgus's defeat here in the last war. I'm also aware of the part you played in Lord Sarrick's enclave raid on Nar Shadda."

Draikor nodded with a certain amount of pride in his face.

"I've been interested in conducting a similar raid here. Unfortunately, the enclave is located inside the capital city of Theed. Until King Rash successfully controls the world, the complete destruction or capture of the enclave won't be possible. We can, however, cause great pain and suffering like they'll never forget."

Draikor smiled.

"Are you asking me to join in the raid?"

"If your mission doesn't forbid you?"

"I'll always find time to make the Jedi suffer."

Arkous now smiled back.

"Good. I had intended on this raid to be for members of the Red Reaper only but alas Darth Jadus found out and insisted other Sith join. Including that mirilan, Darth Malgus chose as his apprentice."

Draikor tightened his fist for a moment but then relaxed.

"Arkorous is capable enough. For an alien."

"Perhaps. In any case, I need to speak with another prospective member being trained here who has taken interest in joining the raid."

Draikor departed from the enclave but looked back just in time to see the Sith who went in after was none other than Arvidas. Draikor stopped for a moment but then continued when he remembered his mission.

Upon departing the enclave he saw Vette waiting for him outside. The twi'lek showed similar fatigue as Draikor. She sat against a chair with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning, how'd it go?"

"Well enough. How did your session with the Imperialists?"

"They could use some work on their quickdraws." Draikor gave her cocky expression an approving smile.

"Also, I'll be raiding another Jedi enclave soon."

Vette nearly choked as she got up.

"What?"

Several minutes later the two were in a speeder headed for Baron Willmark's estate. Vette sat beside Draikor with immense angst in her eyes.

"So you and a few other Sith are going to sneak into a building full of thousands of people who are your mortal enemies. To do what exactly?"

"Kill, burn, destroy."

"Right, Sith business."

Draikor nodded.

"Exactly, my dear. Don't worry, the last thing I want is you in the middle of that. I'll be with Arkorous, Arvidas and plenty of other Sith."

"And thousands of Jedi. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." Vette put her arms around Draikor's shoulders and rested her head against his.

Draikor eased his arm around her head and stroked one of her lekku.

"No Jedi consular is going to kill me. I'm going to be alright. I promise you." Vette let out a deep breath and kissed his cheek.

"You'd better. I'd rather not die trying to blow up a Jedi enclave." Draikor grabbed Vette by the chin and kissed her with the passion of a blazing fire. Her speech was muffled and the black portions of her face nearly turned as red as the rest of her skin.

"You are a ferocious one. Don't ever change that." Draikor lifted Vette out of the speeder and set her down.

"Let's go." Vette tried to walk forward but nearly stumbled after her first step. The poor twi'lek was so flustered after the kiss she didn't realize her stumble caused the back portion of her covering fell slightly to the side and allowed Draikor to enjoy the sight of her exposed behind.

Vette corrected herself and walked beside Draikor into the manor.

The two made their way past a few server droids and tired maids until they reached dining room where Willmark was being served seafood and wine.

A droid held up a series of architectural projections to Willmark while he ate.

"No, it looks to rustic. We're moving forward that's the point! Show me the next one." Willmark finally saw Draikor entered and showed a surprising amount of pleasure.

"Ahh, there you are. I've been waiting for you. Now that the business with Bibble is done, I have a number of nobles I want taken care of." Willmark took out a datapad only for it to be crushed by Draikor a moment later.

"How dare you! I'm Baras's agent here and I'm entitled too-" Willmark choked up quite literally. Vette's amusement peaked with each moment she watched the entitled nobleman raise up with Draikor's hand.

"Countess Bibble no longer houses Willsaam's family. Now a Baron Ulik apparently houses them. Where is he!?"

"I know who he is! Let me go and I'll tell you!" Draikor eased his grip and dropped Willmark back into his seat.

The little man wanted to sneer in anger but was far too afraid.

"I knew him, always too bold for my liking. He's a member of the Royal Crusaders. The elite members of the Royal Guard. The fools ride on the backs of guarlara into combat with vibro-halberts and blasters as if they were knights. Fools who represent the very essence of what King Rash is trying to move past."

Draikor's eyes widened slightly. As foolish as this idea sounded, it almost sounded thrilling to Draikor. Riding on the back of a beast into battle. Primal, feral, and glorious.

"Sounds exciting. You'll probably like fighting him." Draikor chuckled a little and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Hold on, give me a moment." Willmark took out another datapad and began searching.

"Alright, it seems his Royal Crusaders regiment is among the Republic forces helping to train Boss Bink's grand army with modern weapons."

Draikor felt a twitch of enthusiasm and Vette saw it in his face.

"That's all I need for now."

"Alright, now about those nobles I want dead." Draikor moved his hand and sent Willsaam's plate of food into his head. Vette didn't even try to hold in her nearly crazed laughter. Especially when the man toppled over onto the floor.

The two returned to the headquarters building and made their way into the planning room. There, they saw Quinn with Jadus, Rash and the others.

"Draikor, so glad you could join us." Arkorous said with more self-satisfied delight than usual. No doubt the result of Rukh's discovery during his last mission.

Among the leaders, Draikor also noticed Arvidas with Arkous across from him. His friend gave an encouraging smile followed by a nod which Draikor returned. However, the other two were Mandalorians.

One was a younger man about Draikor age with fair skin, green eyes, and blue hair in a mohawk. His face was marred by scars but his body was hulking like Bakoren's.

His armor was blue and grey like the older Mandalorian beside him.

"Who are they?"

"Wallace Jennis, chieftain of clan Jennis. This is my best warrior, Taul."

The large Mandalorian eyeballed Draikor but only to get a measure of him.

"The treaty restricts us from explicitly involving our own military forces. However, Mandalorian clans may still act as independent mercenaries. The Empire has 'donated' the required funds for Clan Jennis's support in this war." Darth Jadus explained.

"It's about damn time we got back into some proper warfare." Taul growled out in a thick voice.

"We're glad to have you here. I've heard terrible things about Mandalorians." Rash Panaka said with a challenging smile.

"Well you know, everything you've heard is true." Rash laughed hard.

"I'm really gonna like you guys."

"Back to strategic matters. It would seem the raid on Harte Secur has done exactly what we hoped it would." Quinn pointed to three Republic formations on the map.

"Three of their divisions have been moved to Harte Secur and the surrounding areas. The remaining forces have also been moved from a tight line to a more broken up positioning to protect the other cities."

"Also, without the bulk of the Royal Starfighter core, the Republic fighters have been spread thin. My agents and our fighters have been able to carry out sniping and strafing runs across their territories. We have their army in complete confusion." The Imperialist general added.

"It would seem Apprentice Draikor's suggestion was wise. His leadership was also more than effective, wouldn't you say Arkorous." Arvidas said with an all too satisfied smile whilst he stroked his chin.

Quinn, Arkous, and Draikor joined in on the smile. However, Arkorous didn't seem provoked by this.

"Indeed. The mission went quite well. Our losses were minimal, we gained a valuable prisoner and our younger soldiers have been given proper experience. Now we're in a position to-"

"Pardon the interruption, sir. But we're receiving an incoming transmission from Theed." A technician said.

Rash crossed his arms.

"Della wants to talk again. Put her through."

The Naboo Queen appeared with the same handmaidens beside her.

"Are you proud of yourself Rash. Your wretched little soldiers attacked an undefended city! Do you think that makes you strong!"

"It wasn't undefended. It was poorly defended." Draikor said with a malevolent smile. Della turned to Draikor.

"Your guards were like paper. You ought to have real soldiers protecting your people."

"His kind attacked and ravaged Naboo years ago Rash. Now you've done the same! You're more than a traitor! You're nothing short of a monster!"

"I protect my people by any means necessary. If you can't protect Naboo you aren't worthy of ruling it."

"I'm going to enjoy watching your army crumble against the might of the Republic. Farewell, Rash." The hologram vanished as Arvidas laughed.

"I think we're finally getting to her."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when we crush the Gungan army today." Rash said full of pride.

Draikor nearly jumped when he remembered his mission.

"The attack on Rellias, that's today?"

Jadus nodded.

"We have their forces dispersed. We're ready to strike." Jadus projected the training centers outside the Gungan city.

"Our strafing runs will keep the Republic fighters and what's left of the Royal Starfighter corps occupied. It's still too far for a ground assault so this will be another raid."

Projections of dropships appeared.

"A small ground force will infiltrate the training yards and disable the shield generators as well as any AA-Guns they have. Once this is done, Clan Jennis will attack in full force as well as a division of jet-troopers led by the king."

Draikor saw more projections appear in the form of battle tactics.

"We strike hard and we strike fast. Wipe out the army and pull out before enemy reinforcements arrive."

"I'll join the attack." Draikor said in an almost forceful manner.

Arkorous, in particular, noticed his tone.

"We'll certainly be fortunate to have you. I hope you don't mind that I'll also be involved." Draikor smiled back at Arkorous.

"Only if your Nohgri joins us."

Rukh appeared beside Arkorous and Vette held onto Draikor's arm to keep herself from jumping.

"Damn Nohgri." She thought to herself.

"Rukh and Taul will disable the defenses first. Then the rest of us will move in."

"Sir, I believe I would be of great help in this mission. I could help direct airstrikes from the ground." Quinn said as he stepped forward.

"Commander Quinn comes with me."

"We'll be glad to have you." Rash said with a nod.

"What about help from you Sith?" Taul asked as he turned to Arkous and Arvidas.

"The Red Reaper is currently planning another operation. One against the Jedi." Taul and Wallace's eyes widened.

"Care to fill us in?"

"It's a Sith Operation. That's all you need to know." Jadus growled at the Mandalorians.

"Also, sending two Sith in an engagement like this is risky enough. We're already pushing the boundaries of the treaty. If more Sith are involved we could risk all-out war before the Emperor wills it."

Arkous nodded.

"We will not provoke the Emperor."

"Well, if that's all I'll be waiting in the hanger whenever you're ready Nohgri." Rukh slowly followed Taul as Arkorous turned slightly to Draikor.

"I'll meet you in the hanger later. Make sure you're ready."

Draikor turned with Quinn and departed. Arvidas soon followed.

"Draikor, do you have a moment?"

Draikor slowed his pace.

"Quinn head to the hanger. Vette, you can stay and train with the Imperialists." Both nodded and Vette gave Draikor another kiss on the cheek.

Arvidas smirked.

"So you and your twi'lek companion then?" His voice held a friendly taunting nature to it.

"That's right."

Arvidas chuckled slightly.

"Somehow I don't think your family and those in the Red Reaper would approve, particularly her species."

"Her skin's red too." Arvidas's chuckle turned to a full out laugh.

"I wish you luck then my friend."

"To you as well. I take it you're still hunting ancient artifacts." Arvidas nodded.

"How goes that lately?" Arvidas slowly nodded.

"Quite well actually. There's only one left I need and it's inside that Jedi enclave." Draikor returned his friend's smirk.

"So I take it you suggested the raid to Darth Arkous then."

"It was his plan, I merely encouraged it."

"The prospect of killing Jedi must have made it all the more appealing." Arvidas's smile grew sinister.

"Who says you can't mix business and pleasure. Speaking of which, how does your own hunt go?" Draikor carefully sensed around them and didn't feel Rukh's presence.

"I grow very close to my prey. She is nearly within my grasp."

"You've been hunting this one for some time. She may only be a padawan but still, her death will certainly be gratifying." Arvidas noticed Draikor shake his head with a deep smile.

"Slaying your enemies can be quite satisfying. But sometimes, in the long run, destroying them in other ways can be more beneficial."

From the look in Draikor's eyes, Arvidas understood what he was getting at.

"Ambitious. Does your master know about this plan?"

"This isn't his plan. It's mine" Arvidas nodded.

"I noticed your little rivalry with Arkorous is as strong as ever." Draikor nearly groaned.

"You don't know the half of it. He's trying to figure out my mission here."

"Your master is known throughout the Empire. You can't expect someone like Darth Malgus to not be interested in his schemes."

Draikor couldn't help but nod. Particularly with his own master. He wondered if Malgus suspected Baras's spies within his ranks.

"He is a skilled Sith. I cannot deny that."

"I suppose you haven't heard then."

"Heard what?"

"How he became Malgus's apprentice." Draikor looked closer at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how Darth Malgus feels about aliens and how he feels about the Red Reaper. In an effort to prove his point, he challenged the Reaper to a Kaggath."

Draikor's eyes narrowed.

"The ancient ritual-duels of our people. I didn't think they happened anymore."

"Malgus has the power, as does Darth Ikoral. He accepted Malgus's challenge and each presented a champion to represent their side."

Draikor lowered his arms slightly.

"Arkorous was his champion. He killed a member of the Red Reaper in a fair duel." Draikor felt his muscles tighten and his intrigue grow evermore.

"Malgus was pleased. So pleased he named Arkorous his apprentice." Draikor's thoughts on Arkorous had just become far more intricate.

Ahead of them a man wearing mercenary style armor. He had slightly tanned skin with a shaved head and brown eyes.

"Hey boss man, the slicing material just arrived. Thought you'd want to see it."

"Excellent, I'll be right there. Draikor this is Andronikos Revel, my new companion. Andronikos, this is my dear friend Draikor I've told you about. Enjoy the bloodshed."

Draikor continued to the hanger and saw the Mandalorians from Clan Jennis gear up with the Imperialist jump troopers.

Quinn put his Imperialist armor on near one dropship as another Imperialist helped him with his jump pack.

"Sir, we're nearly ready. Do you want a jump pack?"

"No." Draikor stepped inside the dropship with a confident demeanor.

"I don't need one." Quinn stepped inside with Draikor while the Imperialists in the hanger gathered around King Panaka.

The Mandalorians similarly gathered around Wallace.

"Soldiers, this is our planet. Our ancestors claimed this world but the weakest of us took the throne with the help of the Republic. In their desperate attempts to keep the peace with the filthy amphibians that infest the swamps of this world, our civilization has been stunted for centuries. My grandfather could only watch and help his weak queen escape as an army of droids led by nemodian scum walked over us. No more! Today we show the gungans that Naboo belongs to us, to us and the Empire!"

"Huah! Huah!" The Imperialists chanted back.

"He certainly knows how to speak to soldiers." Quinn said with some admiration.

"I suspect he knows how to talk to those who are like him." Quinn looked back at Draikor again.

"Sir, I appreciate that."

"What?"

"I've always admired your attitude towards true leaders."

"Like you."

"I wouldn't-"

"You were an admiral Quinn. I appreciate that someone who of your rank humbling yourself to this kind of work. You aren't that different from King Rash."

"I wouldn't go that far, sir. If I'm being honest I've always enjoyed commanding starships, fleets, and formations. If my life's passion was like his, I'd have gone into the army or stormtrooper corps."

"You carry yourself as well as any stormtrooper."

"Because I do what is required of me. To do your duty is what it means to be an officer. You can never do more and you should never wish to do less."

Draikor almost laughed and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you were manufactured by naval instructors."

"Sometimes it feels that way."

When the Imperialists and Mandalorians returned, ten of the soldiers entered the dropship with three of the warriors.

Across the hanger, Draikor saw Arkorous inside his own dropship.

The mirilan stared back at the true Sith until the doors shut between them.

"Sir, should we be concerned about him?" Draikor shook his head.

"Just be vigilant of what he hears."

"Understood."

* * *

The attack force took off from Spinnaker and soared across Naboo towards Rellias.

As they flew, Draikor channeled his aggression and readied himself for the battle which would soon be upon him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Your, relationship, with Vette. The recent changes, do you see them as permanent?"

Draikor stared harshly at the Commander.

"That's none of your concern, Quinn."

"Forgive me, sir. I only wonder because we're a team. I simply want to know how to most efficiently operate within those parameters."

"Perhaps I should ask about those frequent communications you make to Skystrike academy." Quinn stiffened and his face turned redder.

"I only mean to check on Erica's progress. I'm told she's the third-best pilot in her class."

"Your conversations with her can go on for some time." Draikor's anger turned to a cocky smile. Quinn's only became more and more flustered.

"I simply want to make sure she's doing well. A former dancer could have trouble adjusting to the lifestyle of the Imperial Military."

"I'm sure that's it. Let me tell you this Quinn, if you feel passion towards her and she reciprocates it, don't hesitate." Quinn looked back at Draikor with conflict in his expression. But it was clear the true Sith's words had an impact.

"Approaching target, Commander Quinn, we're awaiting target coordination." Quinn nodded and took out his targeting system as the lights inside the dropship turned red.

The coordination hardware was linked into the dropship's camera.

"This is Rukh, we've reached the last shield generator and have uploaded the anti-protocol worm. Their defenses will be down in moments. Begin your attack." The lights inside the dropship turned green and Draikor felt his blood flow like a dam had just burst.

The side doors slowly opened and revealed Rellias below. The Gungan city extruded from the channel entrance behind it.

The buildings were alien to Draikor if nothing else. The structures consisted of large translucent domes in a shade of orange. The domes were connected by strange black metal that came around like tentacles.

Inside and outside the domes were prepared training centers. Makeshift barracks, firing ranges, and other support facilities. Two sets of auto-cannons protected the city's flanks while a large shield generator projected up from the center.

Each moment the shield remained felt like an eternity. Particularly when he felt the presence of the TIE Interceptors on their approach. Soon it wasn't just the force it was his eyes that saw two wings of Interceptors approaching from both sides of the city.

What was the damn Nohgri waiting for? Was this some kind of game they played?

Draikor could sense the same angst in Quinn and the Imperialists. Even a few of the Mandalorians tried to hide their own impatience.

"Sir?"

Draikor tightened his fist.

Deep down he had to trust Arkorous. Which meant he had to trust Rukh.

"Continue."

With great reluctance, Quinn input the targets as Draikor sensed the growing fear inside the Interceptor pilots.

Draikor was given a slight reprieve when he saw the auto-cannons short circuit and shut down. But the shields remained, even as the Imperialist Craft closed in.

Draikor's rage was ready to tear the wings off his own dropship when he saw it. The main shield generator burst and the projected shield slowly descended from the top down.

"Commencing strafing run!" The Interceptors slammed the ground with their plasma cannons and the bombers dropped their bunker-buster payloads. However, the shields hadn't complete vanished and the blasts were contained within what shields remained.

Draikor and the others nearly had to cover their eyes from the supernova like brightness of the contained blast. Below, Draikor could feel and taste the pure terror of the poor souls trapped inside by that which was meant to protect them.

Draikor's anger quickly converted to excitement. He had seriously misjudged the Nohgri. The explosive storm began to recede and the city below lay in flaming ruins. Hundreds of men and gungans lay dead while thousands wailed out in pain.

"Quite the boom up there. Sorry we missed it." Taul said over the com-channel.

"Where are you two?"

"We commandeered one of these stupid amphibians' subs and dove underwater. We'll be back up soon so leave some for us."

"All craft move in! Wipe them out, all of them!" King Panaka roared over the com-channel.

The dropships pelted the area around the city to clear up landing zones for the jump troopers and Mandalorians.

Once on the ground, the Imperialists and warriors began to ruthlessly eliminate scattered groups of Republic soldiers and Gungan recruits.

From the air, Draikor basked in the beautiful sight of the battle. Panaka was among these forces. He didn't just direct the soldiers but actively joined in.

As much as Draikor longed to join in on the battle, particularly when he saw Arkorous land with a trio of AT-ST MK IIs, he had to remember his mission.

Draikor scanned the battlefield for any signs of mounted warriors. He noticed a few gun gangs mounted on kaadu but no royal crusaders. Could Willmark have been wrong? No, Ulik had to be here. Which meant he was inside the city.

"Bring us into the city." He commanded the pilot.

The dropship eased itself over a broken dome on the western side and lowered itself inside the dome.

The interior was just as mangled as the exterior. Debris marred the halls and would have burned were the room not half submerged.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about what happened in the last battle?" Draikor said with a humorous smile.

"I appreciated your quick thinking, sir. Though a wet uniform is less than comfortable."

"Best to just accept it then." Draikor ignited his crimson blade and lept down. His fist shattered the already broken floor around him and sent a wave of red force lightning into every nearby Gungan around him.

With his continued training, the dark side had grown far more powerful in the Sith warrior. When his lightning engulfed the Gungan militiamen it didn't just wound them, it ended their lives.

The remaining gungans revealed their new weapons provided by the Republic army. Blaster carbines ripped off red bursts of plasma and vibroblades glistened from the light above them.

Like a furious terentatek, Draikor ripped through the amphibious creatures. The gungans wore black and tan jerkins and similar trousers. They moved awkwardly and almost clumsily to his eyes. But he eventually saw there was a method to their strangeness. It was just the way their bodies were.

Draikor didn't allow it though. His lightsaber cut their slimy bodies apart and his force powers crushed their brittle bones.

From the air, Quinn, the Imperialists, and Mandalorians soared over the partly-submerged chamber with their weapons hot.

Precise blaster bolts, thermal detonators, and wrist rockets pummeled militiaguns. Draikor, meanwhile, lifted up three Republic troopers up and crushed their skeletons in a swift manner.

With that, the chamber was clear. Quinn and the others carefully lowered themselves onto the flooded ground.

Draikor waved motioned them to follow him down a nearby hallway. The water rose up to their knees and began to soak through Draikor's boots and reach his skin. The water was cool and thick in content. When Draikor gazed out of the dome portions still intact, he saw the water was much murkier than the channel his raiding party used to reach Harte Secur.

Draikor wondered why mounted warriors would wait inside the city. But the more he thought, the more he realized there could be a multitude of reasons. None truly mattered though. He simply had to find Ulik.

He still had the holographic image sent to him by Willmark and thus at least knew what the man looked like. Draikor also made sure Quinn had seen the image as well.

Their path through the hallways came with relative ease. Any debris in their path was cleared by Draikor's force powers and any hostile able to stand was easily dispatched.

That was until Draikor sensed something else. His eyes turned to the side of the damaged dome wall and took in a strange half-disk shaped watercraft. The watercraft had two blaster cannons augmented on its sides.

Inside the craft, Draikor sensed anger and hints of hatred towards his team. The true Sith's eyes widened when he saw the cannons light up.

"Run!" Draikor didn't take another moment to speak again before he sprinted down the hall as fast as his feet would go in the knee-deep water.

Quinn and the others felt the hallway shake when the blaster bolts impacted the dome side. The cracks expanded and more water began to flow in.

Each man activated their jet-pack to fly through the hall. But it didn't matter, the craft hit the hallway again and the murky water flooded in.

Despite their expedient speed, Draikor and the other's couldn't outrun the water. Draikor turned just before the water could sweep them away. His hands stretched out and the flood halted in place.

Draikor focused all of his attention on the water. The immense pressure of the flood was difficult to keep back. So much so, that Draikor couldn't move from his position without being overtaken by the flood.

A drop of sweat formed on Draikor's head and his frustration grow with the pressure of the water.

"Sir, keep focused on the water. I've got you." Quinn appeared behind Draikor and wrapped his arms around the true Sith.

With the help of his jet-pack, Quinn was able to lift Draikor up, though not with ease. Draikor's muscular body wasn't very easy for Quinn's arms to hold up for a prolonged period. This position did, however, allow Draikor to keep the water just out of reach even as he was moved back.

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and Draikor brought the doorway down to form a makeshift dam.

The Sith apprentice gave a slight sigh of relief but it was short-lived. Overwhelming blaster fire erupted from across the same. Draikor and his men were on a damaged walkway separated from another walkway across the dome.

Two-dozen men and militiagungs waited for them with prepared positions. They ripped off heavy torrents of blaster fire backed up by intense mortar rounds.

Draikor came out in front to draw the fire while the others moved into better positions with their jet-boosters. However, even with this advantage, not all were safe. Three of the Imperialists were struck down by the magnitude of the fire, even with their protective armor.

As Draikor deflected the incoming bolts he noticed a number of soldiers retreat from the back of the walkway. These were clearly Naboo loyalists from their attire but they also seemed much more militarized than the simple guards. Their jackets had armor plates similar to that of the Imperialists and their blaster carbines were the same as Republic heavy-infantry.

Among these soldiers was a man in his mid-thirties. His skin was fair and his head shaved clean. His shoulders were broad like Draikor but he wasn't overly bulky either. His eyes almost glistened with their blue colors from the exposed sunlight and Draikor's narrowed when he saw them.

"Ulik!" Quinn felt himself stiffen when he heard Draikor's cry. The Commander furiously put more pressure on their enemy's position. But even from the air, their fortified denseness endured the assault.

But they weren't ready for Draikor's. The renewed attack from Quinn and the others did manage to draw the defenders' attention.

This allowed Draikor to channel the force around him. With his arms raised, a swirling barrier of force energy grew around him.

The walkway across the dome began to violently rattle. Large cracks formed in the material and shook more rapidly.

Finally, Draikor threw his hands out forward and the entire walkway burst apart into a pile of debris.

The soldiers and militiaguns cried out in dread. Four were silenced by the fall and debris. The rest were now helpless against the barrage of fire from above.

"After Ulik!" Draikor dashed through the chamber and into the hallway. Quinn and the remaining Imperialists followed close behind but the Mandalorians pushed ahead with their packs.

Draikor hastened his pace. He knew the overeager Mandalorians might kill Ulik before he could interrogate him. The Mandalorians would never listen to him either. He might only be able to stop them by killing them and that would only complicate things.

When the doors at the end of the hallway opened, Draikor saw a hanger like room with a second opening. The opening led to the battlefield outside the city and inside the city were over two dozen Guarlara.

The large four-legged beasts loomed in readiness. Ulik and the men who had followed him each mounted one of the beasts with their weapons drawn.

The three Mandalorians attempted to wipe out the crusaders from above but didn't get the chance. Draikor watched in awe as all three Mandalorians were simultaneous hit by telekinetic force powers and projected debris.

One was killed by two debris striking his head and chest. The second found her flamethrower projected back on her. The final was pulled forward and cut in half by a green lightsaber.

When Draikor finally entered the chamber, he saw the twi'lek Jedi sage in his blue and tan robe before him. The Jedi was even larger than Draikor, his body as large as Bakoren's. But Draikor stood slightly taller. His skin was also green, not all that different from his lightsaber.

Baron Ulik and his crusaders looked back at the Jedi for a moment.

"Go! We'll stop them, they need you out there!" The Jedi cried out in his native tongue.

A squad of Republic troopers and militiagungs backed up the twi'lek Jedi. They faced down the Imperialists and Quinn who stood beside Draikor.

Draikor grinned slightly even as he saw his target flee. A Jedi to kill only sweetened the deal.

Quinn directed the Imperialists and Draikor charged forward. The Jedi attempted to project a storm of debris into Draikor but the Sith smashed each away with his fist and lightsaber. The force brought a powerful burst behind each stroke.

The Jedi eased his breath and held his hands out. The ground beneath Draikor began to tremble in small quakes. But the Sith was ready. Draikor thrust his hands around his body in response. A terrible wave of force repulse nearly sent the Jedi into a tumble on the ground.

Draikor charged again in a feral fury. It only took him three strokes of his lightsaber to cut down the Jedi sage. The twi'lek had barely caught the first two blows, the third saw his head land across the chamber.

In the same motion, Draikor retrieved the Jedi's lightsaber before it hit the ground. Quinn and his men had cleared the rest of the room at the cost of two more Imperialists. Draikor stared back at the battlefield now open to them.

In the distance, he could see the Crusaders run down a number of Imperialists and even Mandalorians who landed. Despite the crudeness of charging into battle on beasts, these crusaders fought with surprising tenacity.

However, Draikor noticed that a few of the Guarlara had been left behind.

An all too interesting idea formed in Draikor's head. It was foolish and borderline stupid. But it was all too exciting. Draikor's smile had turned into an uncontrollable grin.

"Sir, the hanger is secure. We should-" Quinn was silenced by the awe-inspiring display of Draikor riding out of the hanger on the back of a Guarlara.

"…..Sir." Quinn nearly shook his head. The Imperialists began to chant in exuberance.

Draikor rode out hard into the battlefield. The wing blew hard against his face and brought his cape up like a sideways flag. Draikor felt his adrenaline flow like a series of rapids. The beast ran faster than many speeders he had ridden.

It had clearly been well trained. Draikor's offhand was held over the Guarlara's head as he used the technique of beast control on its mind. The Guarlara would do exactly what Draikor wanted him to do now.

Draikor's crimson lightsaber simmered in delight as it caught the napes and heads of militiaguns on the ground. His double vision allowed Draikor to see and deflect any incoming bolt back at the Republic troopers who fired them.

Draikor saw the Imperialists and Mandalorians on the battlefield gaze as he passed. Even with their helmets on, Draikor could sense their mixture of confusion and delight.

Finally, Draikor saw two royal crusaders harass a squad of Imperialists with damaged jump packs. But the loyalists turned their attention to Draikor and charged straight at him. One fired a series of blue blaster bolts while the other held his vibro-ax out.

Draikor deflected two of the blasts back and struck the first loyalist in the head and armpit. By the time he toppled over, Draikor had knocked away the ax and cut the wielder clean in half.

Draikor held his lightsaber up high and roared in pride. He felt like he was a legendary warrior told in fables. He almost wished it would never end.

Nearby, Rukh and Taul were systematically slaughtering militiagungs and Republic troopers. Arkorous himself endured a steady stream of small projectiles sent by an Advozse Jed sage. Despite this, Arkorous was able to push forward and hurled both his sabers.

The Jedi furiously deflected them but broke off his telekinetic attack. Arkorous pulled his lightsabers back and charged through the air. With a swift kick, he knocked away the Jedi's saber arm and impaled him with both lightsabers.

The alien went still and collapsed onto the ground but not before Arkorous witnessed Draikor cut down another three Crusaders on the back of a Guarlara. The mirilan's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he was humiliated for Draikor or impressed.

But the more he watched the true Sith, the more the answer came.

Draikor charged headfirst at a larger group of crusaders as well as mounted militiagungs. He deflected their incoming blaster bolts but soon saw half break off in another direction. Draikor swiftly cut down the remaining loyalists and gungans ahead of him before he turned to pursue the others.

But to his surprise, Draikor saw it wasn't necessary. The other loyalists had gone after none other than Arkorous, who now rode his own Guarlara in the same manner as Draikor. The mirilan's offhand hovered over the beast's head and his main saber was held out to the side.

Arkorous gave Draikor a cocky grin and head turn when he noticed his gaze back.

"Keep up if you can." The alien challenged before his Guarlara charged off.

Draikor laughed. His admiration for Arkorous could only grow with moments like that one.

"Gaaahh!" The Sith apprentice heard nearby.

Draikor slowly repositioned himself and saw two Mandalorians get cut down by Ulik. The Loyalist Baron spurred his Guarlara and beckoned Draikor at him in a challenging manner.

Draikor would answer this challenge.

He charged head on to meet the Baron. He wouldn't kill him but he would-

Ulik's vibro-ax managed to parry Draikor's lightsaber and sent him off the back of the Guarlara. Draikor grunted as he hit the ground hard. A sharp pain ran through his ribcage from the impact.

Ulik smiled in an all too satisfied manner and charged back at Draikor. The Sith warrior furiously lashed out with the force. But the Guarlara moved too fast and Draikor lurched to the side. Only his lightsaber stopped Ulik's ax from striking his head.

Draikor felt his anger fume through him and his fixation centered on Ulik. When the Baron charged again, Draikor struck first. However, the Loyalist wasn't his target.

With a swift strike to the side, Draikor severed the right legs of the Guarlara and sent both beings to the ground.

Ulik grumbled in agony as he reached for his weapon. But Draikor's foot found a home on the man's wrist.

"Gaah!" Ulik grunted. His eyes soon met Draikor's all to terrifying smile.

"Baron Ulik. I've been looking for you."

"East nerf dung and die Sith!" Ulik felt unimaginable pain across his entire body. Draikor now lifted the man up with the force and twisted both arms against their joints.

"Jaesa Willsaam. She was your handmaiden."

"Gaaah! Yes! Bibble gave her family to me, they were decent enough."

"Were? Are they still not in your service?" Draikor tightened the hold but Ulik only began to smile.

"They're gone Sith. One day some old Jedi came and said Jaesa was going to be a Jedi like him. He promised Gregor and Parvin a home in their enclave here for their daughter's place in the Keepers of Wisdom. Those two are out of your reach Sith and someday Jaesa is going to-" Ulik went silent when Draikor crushed his skeleton.

The Sith was still for a moment but a laugh began to emerge. His targets were inside the Jedi enclave, the enclave he would raid soon. This was a sign. The Dark Side, the force itself wanted him to succeed! He would not disappoint it either.

Within an hour, the Imperialist forces withdrew from Rellias. As Draikor and Quinn rode on their dropship, they basked in the ruins of the Gungan army below.

Across the air, King Panaka could be heard shouting like a beast with his men.

"Gregor and Parvin, you say?" Quinn asked.

Draikor nodded.

"When we raid the Jedi enclave, I'll slay them both. It's all coming together perfectly."

Quinn joined Draikor's nod.

Draikor was about to ease himself when his communicator went off with a priority signal.

"Cipher?" Draikor said when he saw the agent projected before him. Her usual calm demeanor was replaced by a far more serious one.

"Get back to Spinnaker now."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Capturing the Crown

* * *

Draikor and Quinn walked through the Imperialist command center at a hastened pace.

Draikor sensed an unusual amount of stress and fear throughout the building. Imperialists rushed about frantically.

"Are we about to come under attack?" Draikor asked as he glanced around.

"Doubtful, these soldiers are disciplined like ours. They would react calmer for such a thing. I suspect something else is happening, sir."

Draikor soon sensed something else. A hurricane of anger and hatred that felt ready to bring down the command center.

Draikor followed the anger until he saw Cipher 9 outside the command room With Vette. Her face showed subtle concern and a hint of well-concealed angst. Vette showed terror Draikor had never seen in her before.

"What's happening?"

"I think we might all die." Vette said as she nearly trembled.

Inside the chamber was the storm of anger so violently channeled and a series of familiar-sounding roars.

"What's happening in there?"

"We're on the verge of a civil war inside this building." Draikor's eyes narrowed. What did that mean?"

Cipher 9 opened the door and Draikor saw Arvidas with Darth Arkous. Arvidas stood a few feet back from the Dark Lord of the Sith. The crimson aura of Dark Rage enveloped Arkous as he stood before Darth Jadus, Arkorous, another true Sith, and a hologram of none other than Darth Malgus.

The Imperial advisors and Imperialist officers all retreated to the corners of the room with terrified expressions.

"You can't do this to me you wretched human filth!"

Arkous's rage nearly made the room shake. Draikor wasn't easily frightened, but Arkorous at this very moment made Baras at his worst seem like a frightened acolyte.

Arvidas moved back a little more and even Arkorous jerked back slightly with the firestorm that erupted from Arkorous's mouth.

"This decision wasn't mine Arkorous. I merely come as a messenger." Darth Malgus crossed his arms. His tone and breathing mask helped conceal the satisfaction inside him but Draikor could see it in Malgus's eyes.

He loved seeing the anger and frustration in the Red Reaper Sith Lord.

"We did everything to plan this raid on the Jedi enclave! The Red Reaper planned the operation. Our intelligence and resources put everything in place! This raid belongs to the Red Reaper!"

"Calm yourself Arkous." Jadus interjected. The Dark Councilmen put himself between Arkous and Malgus's hologram. The looming figure of Jadus would have frightened off lesser Sith but Arkous didn't back down.

"I will not be denied what belongs to me. Not by Malgus."

"Your Red Reaper Sith have been ordered back to Zoist and you have been ordered to Dromund Kaas. This comes not from Malgus but the Dark Council."

Arkous's eyes remained fixed on the hologram of Malgus.

"I'm sure it does."

"You need not worry Arkous, we certainly appreciate your careful planning. My Sith will execute your plan accordingly. The Sith from the Expeditionary Fleet I have sent will be more than sufficient for dealing with these Jedi. I'm certain my new apprentice has proven that to your order." A slight smile appeared on Arkous's face but it quickly retreated when Arkous tear through him with his gaze.

"So you intend for him to lead this raid? He's only an apprentice! A Sith Lord must lead this assault!"

"Which is why I brought Lord Karbist." The true Sith stepped forward and revealed his stone expression.

The true Sith was nearly as large as Bakoren. He was adorned in a red, black, and gray battle robe with shoulder and wrist pads. His skin was the same shade red as Draikor. His hair was a deep black and cut into dreadlocks atop his head.

On his chin were two tendrils and her beard like tendrils between them. On his belt was a double-bladed lightsaber.

Arkous and Lord Karbist now stared each other down in a face-off more intense than the cold war between the Republic and the Empire.

"Lord Karbist has served me well for many years. I elevated him to the rank of Lord. Though he may not be a member of your order, I have found him to be among my most reliable of servants. I'm certain you'd approve of him leading the attack."

Arkous tightened his fists hard enough to crush metal.

"This isn't over Malgus. Mark my words. You will regret crossing the Red Reaper, you will regret crossing the true Children of the Emperor!" Arkous stormed out of the chamber. He gave a slight glance to Draikor and Arvidas as he walked out of the chamber. Vette got behind Draikor as the Dark Lord passed by.

Malgus's eyes now turned to the two other Sith apprentices in the chamber.

"My dear friends. I hadn't noticed your presence."

"Darth Malgus, I hope you don't intend to exclude us from the assault." Arvidas said as Malgus crossed his arms again.

"You've both served well under me before. However, this operation now belongs to Lord Karbist. The decision is his to make." The third true Sith examined the apprentices closely.

"Apprentice, Arkorous. What do you think?" Arkorous looked back at the two and lowered his eyebrows.

"They've both proven themselves time and again. They'd be valuable members of the raid." Draikor breathed a sigh of relief. Though he kept a close eye on Arkorous's expression.

"Be sure you arrive the mission brief when we're done here." Lord Karbist said.

"Now that this matter has been dealt with we must move on to more pressing issues. Bring in King Panaka." Jadus motioned to Cipher 9 who nodded and whispered something into her communicator.

Moments later the door opened again to more unintelligible screams. Two Imperial operatives, one human and one Chiss, entered the chamber with King Panaka in between them. The king's hands were bound together in energy binders and his mouth gagged.

The same fury that had marred Darth Arkous's face now blazed on the king's face. He violently thrashed around like a feral beast and more than once had to be restrained by the Imperial operatives.

Quinn and Vette glanced at the Imperialists in the chamber. Each looked less than comfortable with their king in this condition.

"What's going on? What did he do?" Draikor asked as he nearly stepped forward.

"It's not what King Panaka did. Rather what I worry he might do."

Draikor's face became lost in confusion.

"During your assault on Rellias, one of the Imperialist battalions involved in a diversionary assault elsewhere was overwhelmed by Republic reinforcements. We received this message as you were returning." Cipher 9 said. She stepped forward and played the message back.

Draikor and the others now gazed at four images that appeared before them.

Three were quite familiar, it was Queen Della and the two handmaidens from before. However, a young man was also on his knees in front of the handmaiden to the queen's left.

The young man resembled King Panaka greatly and wore similar Imperialist armor, now torn up by battle and rough treatment. The young man had a series of bruises across his face as well as blood dripping from his nose.

Rash Panaka thrashed harder when he saw the young man and the smug expression on Queen Della's face.

"Hello, Rash. By the time you see this, you'll have already returned from your cowardly attack on Rellias. I'd say attacking soldiers who haven't completed their training is beneath you but after Harte Secur, you proved otherwise. Unfortunately, your attack left one of your battalions vulnerable. Now your precious son, Prince Wallace, is in our custody."

Draikor moved his hands to his arms and watched with careful interest.

"Your son like you and your wretched army are all traitors. Therefore he will be tried for treason. I've also decided that I will personally act as judge in the case and for the first time bring execution as a punishment."

Draikor felt his eyes widen and Quinn similarly fidgeted for a moment. Vette had clearly heard this message before and simply shook her head.

"I may, however, reconsider such a punishment, if a false king surrendered himself." Arvidas almost nodded.

Draikor felt the same. He wasn't expecting this kind of ruthlessness from the Naboo Queen. It almost impressed him.

The young man forced his head up.

"Don't do it, father! You must lead Naboo into the future!"

The handmaiden slammed her palm into the back of Wallace's head. Rash thrashed even more violently in response.

"I'll give you time to think it over. But remember that I do have the authority to fast-track a trial." The message ended and so did Rash's rage. Now Draikor saw only lament and anguish in the King's face.

"Take the king to his Royal apartment and make sure he stays there with a Sith overseer. Under guard from any Imperialists."

"Yes, my Lord." The two operatives bowed their heads and escorted King Panaka away.

Darth Jadus shook his head in a frustrated manner.

"My Lord, do you think he'd be foolish enough to surrender himself?" Draikor asked.

Jadus slowly looked back at the apprentice.

"As a father myself, I can tell you he's likely willing to do something even more foolish. Not only that but the prince is a staunch supporter of us as well. We need him in the long run. Which means we have one option."

"We rescue him." Cipher 9 added.

Jadus nodded.

"This will be your mission Cipher 9. Gather your team at once."

"Of course, my Lord. However, intelligence suggests he's being held inside the Theed Palace. After Harte Secur, the security in the place has been strengthened. I would request apprentice Draikor or Arvidas join my team."

The two Sith glanced at Cipher 9 for a moment.

"Lord Karbist, run me through the operational plan of the Enclave Raid." The true Sith Lord placed his hands on the projector and brought up Theed.

The Jedi enclave rested in the southern portion of the city. Not far from the massive Theed palace.

"The because of its location in Theed, the enclave apparently doesn't have a robust security system like other enclaves would. Darth Arkous had been planning this very carefully. He managed to infiltrate an Imperialist agent inside the city and purchased a resort on the same block as the enclave."

Jadus slowly tapped his fingers across his wrist.

"Go on."

"Arkous's plan called for diversions to be carried out by Imperialist agents across the city. Fires, ambushes, and dismantling of city defenses. After this, our raiding party will move in from the back alleys and enter the enclave from the side entrances. Once inside, we'll use an anti-protocol worm to eliminate their remaining security systems."

Arkorous stepped forward.

"Once we're inside, we'll cause as much destruction as possible. Our main target is their library, the Keepers of Wisdom value their knowledge above all." Jadus nodded.

"The raid is tomorrow then?"

Karbist nodded.

"Very well, apprentice Draikor will accompany Cipher 9 to the Theed Palace. You will rescue prince Wallace and then join the other Sith at the resort."

Draikor took a deep breath and flex his shoulders slightly. He didn't want to be part of a rescue mission. But he also wasn't going to defy a Dark Councilmen either.

Arvidas uploaded the location of the resort into a datapad and tossed it to Draikor.

"Don't get yourself killed. I don't want to carry this raid all by myself." Arvidas's arrogant smile make Draikor chuckle.

"Take Quinn with you. I want him with me during the raid."

Quinn bowed his head.

"You honor me, sir."

"And me?" Vette asked with her right hand on her side.

"You will help me rescue the prince." Vette grew a similar smile to Arvidas.

"That does sound exciting. Like something out of a storybook."

"Meet me in the hanger when you're ready."

Draikor nodded and left the chamber with Vette.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the designated hanger. Vette couldn't take her eyes off the single ship docked there. The ship was slightly smaller than their own and sleeker.

The ship was grey and shaped more like an arrowhead with two wedge ends.

"What is this thing!?"

"An X-70B Phantom. Not uncommon for Imperial intelligence agents to use."

"Why didn't we get one, it's beautiful!" Draikor smirked while shaking his head.

"This ship is designed for stealth my dear, not exactly the king of thing most Sith warriors value."

"Yet here we are, going on a stealthy rescue mission. Why did he choose you over Arvidas?"

Draikor attempted to ease his fist.

"He undoubtedly has his reasons. However, I'm still an apprentice. As much as I would have liked to challenge him on the matter, I have to pick my battles."

"I guess. What about Willsaam's parents?" Draikor's smile widened.

"Tomorrow I'll find them inside that damned enclave and end them." The blood-thirst in Draikor's voice nearly made Vette shiver.

"Ok then."

"We've very close Vette. I can feel it in my bones. Our hunt grows ever closer."

"Yeah yeah, we find this Jedi padawan and you kill her. Just like Baras wants."

"I do plan to destroy her." Normally Vette would have taken what he said at face value. But the way he spoke, his tone, and his face. Draikor had something else in mind and Vette's intrigue grew like a properly fueled flame.

"And?"

"And her destruction will one day lead to Baras's." Vette now grew a slight smile as well. She hated Baras almost as much as Draikor did.

"When you do get to that. Make sure I'm there to see it." Draikor slowly nodded.

"I admire your new view on killing."

"As long as they deserve it." Vette's confident stance sent a warm sensation of excitement through Draikor.

"Like the thieves who stole your people's treasures."

Vette nodded again.

"Exactly."

Moments later the hallway doors opened and Cipher 9 approached with her team. Kaliyo and Scorpio were with her as well as six other Imperial agents adorned in their black armored jackets.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Well, that's convenient for us then." Cipher 9 added. She immediately entered her ship and didn't even motion for Draikor to follow.

The interior of the Phantom was quite similar to the exterior. Every inch of the ship had been meticulously cleaned and organized. Vette almost had to cover her eyes from the brightness within the ship reflected off the well-polished surfaces.

When Vette passed the captain's cabin, she saw Cipher 9's bed made so neatly that military drill instructors would fall apart. A collection of datapads were organized so uniformly in a shelf that they almost appeared as one.

The room had no decorations or ornaments that gave it any kind of life. Everything inside was ruthlessly efficient and only what it needed to be.

Kaliyo went straight to the cockpit while Cipher gathered her team around the holoterminal and projected the Theed Palace.

"Our reports show the Republic has amplified the security around the city. Two shield projectors, an array of auto-cannons, and state of the art sensor arrays."

"So what you're saying is we're going to get shot down before we even get close to the palace?" Cipher 9 didn't even turn her head to acknowledge Vette's comment.

"My ship has been equipped with the best stealth features the Empire has to offer. We can approach undetected." Cipher emphasized a portion of the palace on the waterfall side. The hologram then showed the palace interior. Undoubtedly provided by King Panaka from his time there as a royal guard.

"Once inside, Scorpio will infiltrate the security room and disable the alarm systems. The path to the holding cells is a simple one. We'll leave the same way we entered."

Draikor stroked his tendrils and gazed closer at the palace interior.

"What kind of resistance might we expect?"

"Loyalist guards and Republic soldiers."

"Jedi?" Draikor felt a hint of excitement at the prospect of wetting his Jedi killing apatite before the main course.

"Possibly. We'll be fortunate not to encounter any."

"Speak for yourself." Vette said when she saw the all too familiar expression on Draikor's face.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Cipher 9 shook her head.

As they flew, Draikor continued to make tactical plans with Cipher 9. Vette nearly became lost in their words. She had to get away for a moment and decompress with a treasure map that required deciphering.

Eventually, the other agents dispersed and left Draikor with Cipher 9.

"If that happens we'll be surrounded by all sides." Draikor said.

"Possibly, which is why we should use this conduit as an alternate escape route."

Draikor looked more intensely at Cipher 9.

"Cipher, you've worked with Arkorous here for some time now." Cipher nodded.

"I've kept a close eye on him."

"What do you think?"

Cipher lowered her shoulders slightly.

"Thus far I've seen nothing of serious concern. His loyalties to the Empire seem sincere enough."

Draikor nodded.

"To the Empire or to Malgus?"

Cipher nearly cracked her face into something slightly resembling a smile.

"Quite an interesting deduction. That is something many in Imperial Intelligence have wondered about Malgus's alien forces. I've done my research, no other Expeditionary Commander has been as successful as Malgus."

"Could it be him, his aliens, or both?"

"Many in Intelligence believe it must be just Malgus."

"What do you think?" Cipher slowed her breath.

"I'm no alien lover but I will give credit where it's due. My research has shown they've performed exceptionally, given the proper Imperial training. Arkorous has proven no different."

Draikor reluctantly nodded.

"He's now the apprentice to Darth Malgus too. Undoubtedly he'll become a Sith Lord one day. With Malgus's influence, maybe even a Darth. An alien Darth, that's like something out of a myth."

"Malgus believes it's the future."

Draikor shook his head.

"Maybe it is. Or maybe it's the future he wants to create."

"Quite perceptive. If you weren't forced sensitive you'd make a half-decent agent."

Draikor chuckled.

"Half-decent?"

"You still have a ways to go, my friend."

"Hey boss, we're approaching Theed, I just turned on stealth mode. You and your friends should get ready." Kaliyo announced over the intercom.

Cipher 9 adjusted her neck.

"Let's rescue the prince then."

The two joined Vette, Scorpio, and the other agents at the ramp.

"Hang on back there, it's a long way down." The rattataki pilot wasn't wrong either. When the ramp lowered, Draikor saw the cataclysmic drop to the grassy plains below.

"Woah." Vette nearly stumbled backward and grabbed onto Draikor for support.

"Ok, gonna vomit."

"A pilot afraid of heights?" Draikor joked.

"Being inside something that can fly makes a big difference."

The ship eased towards a window set near the lower section of the palace.

Draikor stared closely at the various artwork stained into the glass. The artwork seemed priceless, perhaps hundreds of years old.

With a sudden thrust of his offhand, the entire window set burst apart,

Scorpio jumped in first.

"I shall deal with the alarm system and return once complete." Cipher 9 nodded slightly and the droid went off.

Draikor jumped in first and then assisted Vette inside. Cipher 9 followed with her agents. The Phantom had vanished with its cloaking technology.

"I'll keep her close by. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Now we wait for Scorpio." The wait started to become tedious after a few minutes. Draikor wondered if he would have preferred the alarm going off. The chance to kill every guard in the palace instead of sneaking around.

"The alarms are down, outside communications will appear to be on as well."

"Let's move then."

Draikor led the way with his lightsaber held out but inactive.

Three of the operatives activated their stealth field generators and moved just ahead of Draikor.

When they entered the next chamber, Draikor saw a trio of palace engineers knocked out against the various machines of the Palace's lower levels.

The walls were darker and simpler than Draikor imagined though they likely grew more extravagant as they went further up. They were a mixture of brickwork and metal, with power generators and other hardware filling the halls with constant noise.

The intensity of their location soon gave way to mundane. Any halls or rooms not empty were quickly cleared by the operatives. They either used their silent wrist stunners on civilian staff or silently disabled any service droids.

Draikor didn't care much about that. There was little point in killing unarmed enemies unless they got in your way. Any loyalist guards they passed were similarly cut down by the cloaked operatives' knives or gunned down.

A few attempted to raise the alarm but Scorpio had done its job and only the machines noise persisted. Draikor didn't even have to raise his lightsaber. The closest he got to fighting was when Vette gunned down two loyalists who were close to him.

However, he did take some amusement in how fast she was able to draw her pistols. The twi'lek gave them a cocky twirl before holstering her weapons.

"No match for a reclaimer." She proudly boasted and earned a smile from Draikor.

Still, his smile soon faded and his eyes glared at Cipher 9.

"You didn't need to drag me into this."

Cipher 9 kept her eyes fixed on the hallway ahead of them.

"We shall see." She replied coldly.

Draikor took a deep breath. After all, they had been through together, Draikor trusted Cipher 9 as much as any of his companions. He had to trust her judgment that his presence might be necessary for the rescue.

"Hold." Cipher said as she raised a fist into the air. The party now stood before another doorway.

"Scorpio are you there?" The door opened and the feminine droid stood over three dead loyalist guards and two dead handmaidens with blaster pistols in their hands.

"I have secured the entryway to the cells." The droid replied in a tone not all that different from Cipher 9's.

The door had a security console near the side that had been sliced and now illuminated green.

Draikor entered the detention room first. The room was slightly larger than he expected. There were three rows of energy cells in the shape of a square without one edge.

Near the left corner of the room sat the only energy cell that had been activated. Inside was none other than the Imperialist prince. His body was still covered in his dirty armor and his face was still marred by various injuries.

"This was too simple." Draikor said. Cipher 9 almost nodded when her suspicions began to grow. Draikor similarly sensed a disturbance in the force.

Wallace's eyes slowly opened and then shot wide when he saw the rescue party.

"Look out! They're here!"

The door behind Draikor and Cipher 9 slammed shut on its own. Vette, Scorpio, and three of the operatives were now separated from their companions. It wasn't a moment later that three Republic Navy Special forces operators emerged from behind the cells. All three soared in the air with jet packs and sprayed the ground with a storm of blaster fire.

Cipher 9 threw down her deployable cover and furiously returned fire. One of her operatives attempted to dive into cover but was cut down by the Navy Commandos' fire.

Draikor felt a twitch of excitement when he finally ignited his lightsaber. This was finally something but his double vision soon drew him to a far more interesting target. The two remaining operatives were swiftly cut down by the spinning strike a double-bladed yellow lightsaber.

A Jedi shadow emerged before Draikor in her maroon robe. The human woman gave a stern look at the true Sith but Draikor sensed no anger in her. He would show her anger. With a furious force scream, Draikor managed to knock the Jedi off balance slightly and charged directly into her body.

His larger statue bore down on the Jedi woman, nearly sending her to the ground. But the Jedi was quick to recover. She spun herself around with an acrobatic jump and began her counterattack.

Draikor quickly brought his soresu form to bear against the continuous strikes of the Jedi Shadow. Her blade spun as fast as a cooling fan. The Jedi use her own hands at first but eventually brought her weapon against Draikor using the force itself.

Draikor's excitement trust like a turbo laser impact. Each deflected strike made his optimism glow brighter. This was true combat, a worthy challenge for a Sith. This Jedi alone was worth coming.

With another counter-strike, Draikor forced the lightsaber back into the Jedi's hands. The true Sith flashed his teeth like a wolf and thrust his offhand forward. An orange beam of force drain struck the Jedi like the impact of a speeder.

The Jedi's stance wavered and Draikor smelled blood in the water. With another charge, he thrust his lightsaber forward and stabbed through the center of her lightsaber. The blow continued into the Jedi's chest. Her eyes showed disbelief and fear, just before they shut.

Draikor freed his lightsaber and heard a final blaster bolt go off before a thud. The room was silent, three dead Republic Navy Commandos lay beside the dead Imperial operatives.

Cipher rose to her feet and housed the sniper-rifle on her back.

"Convinced?" She asked. Her comment earned a chuckle from Draikor.

"Indeed. Though I suspect you could have handled the Jedi on your own."

"Perhaps, if there weren't Republic troopers firing at me." Draikor used the force to rip the doors open and Vette wasted no time before she dove inside with her pistols drawn.

"Woah! Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. It was exhilarating." Draikor's smile earned a friendly head shake from the twi'lek.

The three remaining operatives now rushed over to Wallace's cell and deactivated it.

A foul stench soon filled the air. The smell soon reached the others.

"Uhhhg, they didn't even wash him?" Vette groaned with her hand over her nose.

One of the operatives injected Wallace with a syringe of bacta and earned a loud gasp from the prince.

He slowly stood up and stretched his arms.

"Thank you, I'm most grateful for the rescue. I'm also honored to be saved by a true Sith and Darth Jadus's best operative."

Draikor slowly nodded.

"He's humble enough." Vette nodded.

"A good quality for a prince in my opinion." She added.

"Kaliyo, we have the prince. Bring the ship around to pick us up."

"Wait we're leaving now? We can't go." Wallace protested.

"Our mission was to recover you." Cipher 9 stated firmly.

"But now that you're inside we have the chance to capture Queen Della." Cipher 9 and Draikor both looked more intensely at the prince.

"She's here?" Draikor asked. Wallace smiled with immense satisfaction as he nodded.

"She planned to expedite my trial to this evening. This could be the perfect time to capture her."

"There could be an army of soldiers and guards between us and Della." Draikor added with a stern expression. Wallace shook his head.

"I watched as they dragged me through the palace. Something's going on in the city, more trouble from riots and crime. She ordered a large portion of the guards here to help the rest of the guard keep the peace. She thinks she's safe inside the palace."

Draikor and Cipher slowly looked back at each other.

"The alarms are down and we've fought through worse than a skeleton crew of soldiers."

Cipher remained still and a thousand calculations ran through her mind.

"Quite risky. However, higher risks can often bring a higher reward." Draikor's smile showed his teeth again.

"We came to rescue a prince, now we'll capture a queen."

"Yes! I cannot wait to see the expression on her-" Wallace's excitement was silenced by a powerful blow to his stomach. Draikor's fist cracked the already worn armor around his abdomen and the wind fled from his lungs.

Two of the operatives grabbed the prince's arms and lifted him up. Wallace rose his head just enough to see the fire in Draikor's eyes.

"You're not going anywhere but Spinnaker. Get him to the ship and to safety. Then make sure he's given a bath. I think I'll still smell him from across the planet."

"Yes, sir."

One of the operatives placed an extra stealth field generator on Wallace's waist and vanished with the prince.

"Primary objective now complete. This is your show now my friend."

Friend, that was a word Draikor felt Cipher didn't throw out so simply. He had considered her one for some time and always imagined she considered him one as well. But to hear her say the words was more than a little gratifying.

"Let's catch a queen."

Even Vette showed some excitement for that prospect. When they emerged from the palace's lower levels, that excitement only grew. Vette saw the glorious hallways of the Theed palace and the grand architecture.

Massive window displays lined the hallways with granite floors and red gloms alongside them. Along some of the corners were immense statures of old Naboo Queens, garbed in fine robes. Any artwork in the palace seemed to come in the form of more statues and murals made in the walls themselves.

The murals depicted early Naboo settlers colonizing the Naboo, their contact with the gungans, and eventually a grand battle. The battle depicted a droid army facing a Gungan army on grassy fields while Naboo guards battled the same droids in Theed. The next mural depicted Naboo fighters battling a Lucrehulk battleship.

The mural that caught Draikor's attention was one that showed a Zabrak Sith battling two Jedi. One Jedi was shown dying while the other cut the Sith in half.

The following murals depicted a far larger battle. Draikor gazed at the depictions of Darth Malgus's fleet ravaging the Naboo cities while his soldiers and Mandalorian mercenaries pillaged the countryside.

The final mural depicted Republic Special forces ambushing larger groups of the Imperial force, quite successfully. Jedi were among them, Jedi who cut down groups of Sith within the army. Finally, it depicted a Jedi woman striking down Darth Melora before Malgus attempted to attack. A Republic Special forces officer saved the Jedi woman by bum-rushing Malgus and detonating a grenade between them.

From the mural, both survived but the Republic soldier was scarred. Draikor knew Malgus had been wounded in the battle but also knew he wouldn't be permanently scarred until much later.

"Who's that down there!?" A voice from above proclaimed.

Two staircases flanked an upper ledge. An armed handmaiden stood there with several loyalist guards.

"What is the meaning of?" All of the loyalists were silenced by a swift throw of Draikor's lightsaber. The blade spun with the force as its guide and decapitated half of those who stood on the ledge. The rest were swiftly cut down by Vette and Cipher 9's fire.

"This queen's protection is quite incompetent? How has she survived this long?" Scorpio asked.

"The Republic has always protected Naboo. No more." The true Sith's grin would have sent a shiver down the droid's spine had she been capable of fear.

The four scaled the stairs and saw that the loyalists had been guarding a larger doorway at the top. The throne room.

Draikor raised his arms to blow the door open but Cipher put her hand on his left arm.

"Best take her by surprise." The agent said as she recovered a key card from the handmaiden.

Draikor rolled his eyes.

"That's no fun."

Cipher 9 carefully entered the key into the reciprocal and saw the terminal turn green. Draikor readied himself to storm the room but was taken back by another powerful force user's aura. Draikor was certain, there was another Jedi nearby. But their exact location wasn't clear.

He looked behind the others and saw nothing. Wherever this Jedi was he'd have to deal with them when they revealed themselves.

Vette raised her blasters and Scorpio took out her staff. The doors opened and revealed none other than the Naboo queen inside the chamber. The throne room wasn't particularly large or extravagant. It held the same architecture as the halls and had a single desk laid out in front of a window.

The queen sat there with the same handmaidens from the holograms to her left and right.

"That was fast Mera. Did the prince come quietly this time?" The Queen's eyes widened with terror and disbelief.

"You!?"

Her handmaidens drew blaster pistols and raised them at the intruders.

"Please, give me a challenge." Draikor said but soon got his wish.

All four of the Imperials were hurled to the side of the chamber by a wave of telekinetic force energy.

Draikor shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to see the Jedi now in his sight. But this wasn't just any Jedi. Draikor felt his breath tightened and his muscles grow stiff. A blue lightsaber was held by five strong and clawed fingers.

The Wookie roared as he positioned himself between the Queen and the intruders.

"Stop them Chundar, we'll get help!" Della shouted. She and her handmaidens dashed out a back door with green blaster bolts flying towards the attackers.

"After the Queen. The Jedi is mine." Draikor almost sprang to his feet in excitement. A Wookie Jedi, this was the challenge he had longed for.

Cipher and the others wasted no time in pursuing the Queen. Chundar attempted to stop them but felt his own force blow returned by Draikor. The Wookie's large body nearly cracked the column he was hurled into.

Draikor half expected a snarl from the creature but Chundar's Jedi training kept him calm. The Wookie reached out to a pair of columns and broke them apart.

Draikor held his hands out and sent his own force blast at the incoming projectiles. The blow gave Draikor the time to charged into Chundar. His lightsaber clashed intensely with the Wookie Jedi's. The beast's immense strength helped him keep Draikor at bay for the time being. But Draikor was ruthless.

His counter blows and more aggressive strikes pushed Chundar into a more defensive stance.

One blow singed the wookie's fur across his shoulder. With this, Chundar lurched back and brought his offhand fingers to his forehead.

Draikor came in for another strike when he felt something else. A sharp pain struck his mind like a pair of pincers clamping down on his psyche. It was as if his head were under attack from the force. Draikor's eyes intensified when he realized that was exactly what was happening.

Chundar slowly stepped forward and began to project more debris at Draikor. The true Sith grunted in agony as his counter blows against the projectiles began to waver. He normally could have sent the debris away. But the Jedi's mind crush took a heavy toll on him.

Draikor's movements slowed with each passing moment and the Jedi knew this. With another blow to his stomach, Draikor felt just the right amount of pain. He drew on every bit of anger and hatred he had. The Sith warrior's head shot up with fire in his expression.

Chundar's eyes shot open and he felt the mind crush abruptly end.

Draikor lunged forward as a beast would. His lightsaber nearly sent the Wookie's blade across the room. His offhand, however, found its mark on Chundar's head. The impact itself was enough to make the Wookie stumble but the red force lightning that followed nearly brought him to his knees.

With a furious strike, Draikor cut the Wookie Jedi from shoulder to hip. Just like that, it was over. Chundar topped over. His spirit joined the force as his body lingered.

Draikor slowly inhaled the burning fur on Chundar's corpse. A satisfied expression lingered on the true Sith's face and he pulled the fallen Jedi's lightsaber to his offhand. Another trophy for his ever-growing collection. One he hoped would grow exponentially the next day.

With the Jedi dead, Draikor followed the back hallway the Queen had taken and soon found himself in a large hanger. The hanger was nearly identical to the ones from Harte Secur. The sides were decorated with a dozen or so Royal Starfighters.

In the center of the hanger was a large shuttle. The ship was a Naboo design with a completely chrome hull. Half a dozen loyalist guards lay dead before the ship as well as one of the Queen's handmaidens.

The Queen was on her knees before the entrance ramp with her hands bound and the other handmaiden beside her.

Vette, Cipher 9 and Scorpio stood over them.

"I see you worked fast." Draikor said with a smile.

"I take it the Jedi's dead." Vette asked with the answer already on Draikor's face. Still, he humored her with a nod.

"And now the Queen is ours." Draikor's smile reached a peek when he arrived before Della.

The Queen's defiance remained even as she sat as a prisoner.

"You think my capture means anything." Della spat at Draikor's feet.

"My people will continue to fight on. A new Queen will replace me eventually."

"Perhaps, if you were the Queen." Draikor and Vette turned to Cipher 9 with confused gazes.

"What?"

Cipher watched Della closely.

"Intelligence has been investigating this lead since we arrived."

"What lead?"

"That the Naboo Queens are not who they appear to be."

"What?" Della said with disdain.

"That the Queens have used decoys to protect them from enemies outside and within. Those presented to the public are the decoys, while the true Queens remain hidden safely at their side."

Draikor and Vette didn't seem convinced, yet.

Cipher 9 now looked down at the frightened handmaiden.

"Isn't that right, your majesty."

Queen Della began to laugh.

"I knew you were stupid but know I see you're insane! That's Louis, my handmaiden, and bodyguard."

Cipher 9 coldly drew her sidearm and placed it beside the handmaiden's head.

Della's eyes widened and the handmaiden began to whimper.

Draikor and Vette watched with intense intrigue.

"If that's true, she's no use to us alive."

Draikor sensed extreme angst in both women. But another fear tore through Della more than any weapon could. He sensed passion inside her for this other woman. Extreme passion at that.

Cipher 9 squeezed the trigger.

"No! It's true! It's true! She's Queen Della." The woman's tears began to wash away the white makeup on her face.

The handmaiden lowered her head as if she had been struck.

"Louis, how could you."

The now exposed decoy joined the true Queen in tears.

"I couldn't let them kill you, your majesty. I couldn't watch you die."

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Vette said with her eyes still wide.

Draikor slowly nodded and walked beside Cipher 9.

"Well done."

Cipher 9 and Draikor gazed at the sorrow in the two women's faces. Draikor felt the passions grow between them. The kind of passion Draikor felt for Vette. Cipher 9 saw the expressions of longing in their faces and stared closely.

The extent of their relationship now completely understood by Cipher 9 and Draikor.

"Now that we know she's the real queen. Is the decoy any use to us?" Draikor asked.

"No." Cipher 9 showed no hesitation and shot the decoy between her eyes. Vette nearly jumped and Della screamed as if she had been shot.

The Naboo Queen collapsed into an uncontrollable sob at the sight of Lois's body. She cried so hard that breathing became difficult.

"Get her aboard." Cipher 9 coldly remarked.

Scorpio grabbed Della and dragged her inside, even as the Queen tried to get back to Louis.

"We'll take this shuttle back to Spinnaker." Cipher took out a stealth field generator and offered it to Draikor.

"Get to the other Sith quickly. Happy hunting." Draikor smiled.

"Thank you." Cipher 9 walked inside the ship and left Vette with Draikor. A fearful expression remained on Vette's face.

"You'll be fine with Cipher 9 until I return." His hand stroked her cheek with a warm expression.

"Just don't die on me ok." Draikor's smile persisted.

"I have Arvidas and Quinn at my side. What could go wrong." Vette wrapped her arms around Draikor and planted a long kiss on his face.

The two held each other for almost a minute. When they withdrew, Vette's face stayed blush.

"May the force obey you." She added with a smile.

Draikor chuckled.

"Always."

Draikor stood at the edge of the hanger and watched the shuttle soar away from the city safely.

With a heavy expression, Draikor activated the stealth field generator and vanished.

When he re-emerged, Draikor was in the lobby of a resort. The doors behind him now locked.

"Welcome to the Theed Suites." The receptionist said as she saw Draikor's red face.

Draikor looked over at the lobby and saw three human Sith inquisitors drinking coffee around a table.

"Your room key, sir." Draikor slowly took the key card and nodded.

"Enjoy your stay."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Wisdom vs Malice

* * *

Arvidas nearly choked on his water. The Sith apprentice beat his chest to ease his cough which had been spurred so eagerly by his immense laughter.

"Are you certain?" A wide grin on Arvidas's face.

Draikor gave an all too confident nod.

Arvidas's laughter was enough to get on Quinn's nerves. The Commander sat at a table near the room's windows as he looked over the schematics for the Jedi enclave that had to work with.

"How about that. What did Cipher 9 think?"

"She didn't seem to care. She shot the decoy with no hesitation."

"I suppose she wouldn't care about such things. Nor should she." Draikor nodded.

The two true Sith each sat on a bed inside one of the resorts' rooms. The room was reasonably large for an inn. The carpet was maroon and grey and two queen-sized beds sat along the white wall. A single washroom rested beside the room's entrance, a couch sat near the other end of the room as well as a table.

Three empty plates rested at the table with bits of food remnants lingering on each.

Khem Val stared out the window with a ravenous growl. Saliva had formed along his jaws and his fingers twitched every few moments.

"Ease yourself Khem. Tomorrow you'll be able to feast to your heart's delight." Arvidas reassured him. The large alien glanced back at Arvidas for a moment but quickly returned to his longing gaze.

"Tomorrow will be glorious indeed. It will make Nar Shadda seem like a squabble." Draikor proudly boasted.

"Indeed. The Jedi inside will cry out for mercy but will get none." Arvidas added.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Draikor and Arvidas could sense who it was without getting up.

"What do you want?" Draikor nearly shouted.

"I need to ensure you're ready for tomorrow." Draikor rolled his eyes and waved his hands back to the door. The lock undid itself and opened for Arkorous who stood on the other side with Rukh beside him.

The mirilan Sith Warrior slowly entered the chamber. Rukh slowly followed beside him and carefully watched the Sith closely.

"Has he been briefed?" Arkorous's eyes fixed on Arvidas. The Sith Sorcerer engaged Arkorous with his own powerful stare.

"I explained everything to him."

"Good. I'd hate for you to be unprepared."

Draikor smirked slightly.

"I'd hate for you to drown in your own curiosity."

Arkorous crossed his arms and brought metal to bear in his expression.

"Don't take me for a fool, alien. I know your little spy heard the name Willsaam in Harte Secur and you want to know what my mission is here."

"Watch yourself." Rukh growled.

Draikor stood up and faced Arkorous within an inch of his skin.

The two warriors didn't back down as their expressions waged a war against each other.

"Don't even insult me with denial."

"Who's denying it. Your master drags his stench wherever he goes. Darth Malgus doesn't trust him."

Draikor narrowed his eyes.

"Does he trust me?"

"For now."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that my mission is for the benefit of the Empire."

"And your master?"

Draikor smiled.

"Why can't it benefit the Empire and an individual Sith." Arkorous noticed something interesting in the way Draikor presented his answer. As if the Sith he spoke of wasn't Baras. Quinn also listened closely but clearly hadn't picked up on what Arkorous had.

Arkorous slowly exhaled.

"Fine, I'll trust you for the time being."

"Good, now maybe you two can finally stop staring over each other's backs and we can concentrate on the Jedi slaughter."

Draikor grinned in agreement and Arkorous slowly joined him.

"Why don't you stay for a bit. For all our interest, I feel the Arvidas and myself barely know you." Arvidas glanced back at Rukh for a moment.

"I suppose I don't have any pressing matters."

The mirilan pulled a chair over to him with the force. The three Sith sat down again as Arvidas offered Arkorous a red drink the two true Sith sipped.

Arkorous took a swig and nearly held his tongue out.

"What kind of drink is this? It tastes like water slightly salted." Drinker and Arvidas smiled with excess menace.

"This is water with blood." Both Sith took longer swigs.

Arkorous gagged and shook his head in disgust at the two true Sith.

"So what's he like? Darth Malgus." Draikor asked.

Arvidas nodded.

"You hear so much about the legend, it often skews the man."

Arkorous took a deep breath. His fingers interlocked with each other.

"Malgus is quite brutal and dedicated. Someone you'd want as an ally, and dread to have as your enemy."

Draikor sighed at the somewhat simple answer. However, he noticed a newfound excitement on the alien's face.

"Malgus is fair above all else. He doesn't care who you are or where you come from. He recognizes your abilities and skills and rewards those who perform." Arkorous's expression turned harsher.

"However, he doesn't tolerate those who fail to perform or lack motivation."

Arvidas rested his head on his hands.

"What's it like training with him?"

Arkorous chuckled a little.

"Real combat is often more forgiving." Arkorous pulled his armor back to reveal a series of scars across his body.

Draikor felt his muscles tighten a little.

"What about your own masters?"

Draikor shook his head.

"Baras never trains with me. I've always trained with Red Reaper Sith."

"I'm not surprised." Arkorous said. He noticed a certain fury rise in Draikor's eyes.

"My master is a coward who prefers letting other Sith fight for him." Quinn looked back at Draikor for a moment but quickly returned to his work.

Arvidas nodded.

"Darth Zash occasionally trains with me. However, I've learned far more from those in the Red Reaper."

"You were once a slave were you not?" Arvidas slowly nodded.

"Yes, I was. No more."

"And you?" Draikor smiled.

"You know where I come from. I wonder how a mirilan found himself the apprentice to Darth Malgus."

Arkorous eased himself back slightly.

"I was born on the edge of Republic space. It was a colony established by the Galactic Empire for aliens. More or less a way to keep us out of the core worlds. Though the Empire was gone by the time I was born."

Arkorous stroked his left lightsaber.

"My home was one of the first attacked in the Great Galactic War. I don't remember much about the attack, only that it was the last time I saw my brother and sister."

Draikor's eyes widened slightly.

"You have siblings?"

Arkorous nodded.

"Coreun and Nascera. Republic soldiers took them away on a separate transport than mine. We were overrun and I was taken as a slave."

Arvidas watched Arkorous more carefully.

"How long?"

"I was eleven when my force powers truly came to fruition. Darth Malgus had just been named Expeditionary Fleet Commander and scoured slave camps for possible force-sensitive aliens. I was among them."

"You owe everything to Malgus then." Draikor said as Arkorous nodded slightly.

"I do."

The next morning came with an ominous red sky. Local fishermen knew it meant a storm would soon come.

Draikor and the other Sith stood ready in the resort's lobby. Across the street stood the Jedi enclave. The building was long and somewhat narrow as compared to the palace. It rose up from two sets of staircases and stone pathways across the exterior.

This section was heavily decorated by trees, plants, and statues of past Jedi. A number of loyalist guards, service droids, and Jedi patrolmen walked this section.

Draikor felt his heart race like a speeder. His chance at glory and achievement now before him. Just a little longer.

Near the ends of the street, four speeders were carefully moved into place around chokepoints.

"This is Watcher-two, we've sliced into their security network. Anti-protocol worm uploaded. You're good to go, my lord." Lord Karbist drew his double-bladed lightsaber and ignited the violet blade ends.

"Attack!"

Draikor and the other Sith drew their sabers in unison, then charged out of the resort with several Imperialist squads supporting them.

Draikor and Arvidas gazed at their enemies across the street. The loyalists were taken by surprise but many of the Jedi had already felt the disturbance in the force and drew their lightsabers.

Though it did them little good. Lord Karbist engulfed two Jedi patrolmen with a torrent of violet force-lightning and then cut them down in a swift spinning strike.

Draikor, Arvidas, and Arkorous all found a Jedi patrolman. Draikor charged forward first and nearly sent the Jedi's lightsaber across the courtyard with his first blow. The Jedi woman desperately attempted to block his successive attacks and counter with a telekinetic stream of projectiles.

But Draikor was relentless. His force aura endured the projectiles and his saber cut clean through the Jedi's arm before burying itself into her stomach.

Arkorous found similar success against another Jedi patrolmen. His lightsabers struck the Jedi down through his shoulder and hip. Arvidas had killed the third patrolmen with a storm of force lightning that engulfed the entire area around the Jedi.

Across the courtyard, the rest of the Sith Raiders joined in the swarming of the outer Jedi patrols. Though not all successfully. During the initial attack, Draikor saw at least three of their Sith raiders get killed by Jedi patrolmen.

Two human inquisitors and a twi'lek marauder. One of Malgus's alien Sith, though Arkorous showed no remorse upon seeing him die. He only showed more driven fury.

Quinn took the lead of the Imperialist shock troopers. The well-coordinated soldiers easily swept through the loyalist guards across the enclave entrance.

Within a matter of minutes, the entrance was secure. Lord Karbist turned back to his raiding party.

"For the Sith. Let us destroy that which these Jedi covet the most." The true Sith Lord blasted the doorway open with a wave of force energy. Now it was into the breach.

The enclave interior seemed with the aura of the Light Side of the force. It was warm and peaceful, so much it almost made Draikor sick. The walls were a light brown wood and panels. Portions extruded like columns with bright lights and hologram projectors near the top of each.

The floors were yellowish and carpeted in portions. The individual chambers were designed as if they were for nobility but held no embellishment. Each held chairs, holo-book cases, and sections for meditating.

Other chambers contained training dummies and crates similar to those used by Sith for force telekinetic training.

The Jedi and loyalists in the halls were clearly not alerted as they should have been thanks to the downed security system.

Many of the Jedi sensed something was wrong but were unable to group up before the Sith raiders swarmed over.

Almost dozen Jedi and Jedi students were killed in this swarm, at the cost of another two raiders plus several Imperialist troopers.

But this did little to discourage the Sith. Finally, they reached their destination. A large library entered Draikor's eyes. The library was even larger than the library at the Korriban Academy. Well over a dozen holo-book cases rested along the walls.

In the center were just as many tables and Jedi among them.

An Umbaran Jedi master stood before the books with the other Jedi around her.

"Tella, Chori, go for help." The Umbaran Jedi said calmly to a pair of Jedi padawan who dashed for a pair of doors.

Karbist wasn't going to let this happen. He reached out to the doors and crushed them into debris.

"You're all going to die here Jedi. Your lives will perish along with your precious knowledge." Draikor and the others gave smiles of pure malice as they lined up around the Sith Lord.

The Jedi now rallied around their master. Each igniting their lightsaber to face the Sith raiders.

The force now erupted all around the library. Blows of force powers and lightsaber strikes tore up the tables and other furniture into debris.

Draikor brought his fury down on two Jedi ahead of him. One attempted to hold him in place with a double-bladed lightsaber while the other projected debris at him. But it wasn't enough. After several counter blows from his lightsaber, Draikor held his arms to his side and channeled the power of the force around him in a maelstrom.

This maelstrom took in all nearby debris and sent them back into the Jedi who were both consumed by it.

Draikor hurled his lightsaber into the first Jedi's chest and gripped the second Jedi with a force choke. He smiled in satisfaction upon the crack in the Jedi's neck reaching his senses.

Arvidas's crushing darkness nearly brought two more Jedi to their knees only to be put out of their misery by a swift burst of force lightning and stroke of his lightsaber.

Across the chamber, Arkorous held off a Jedi sage attempting to assist their master as she faced Lord Karbist.

As Arkorous fought the Jedi off, he noticed another Jedi sage face one of Malgus's rattataki Sith warriors. The Jedi sage held off the Sith warrior's lightsaber long enough to lock his mind in a paralyzing trap.

The alien Sith grasped at his head and stumbled backward. The Jedi projected a large portion of the ground into the rattataki's side. The impact and penetration were enough to end the warrior's life.

The mirilan's eyes narrowed and a fire ignited in them. With a swift kick, he stunned the first sage long enough to lop his head off.

Arkorous now charged into the successful Jedi sage and brought his lightsabers within an inch of his head.

The Jedi brought his offhand to Arkorous's head and the alien felt a crushing influence against his mind. But Malgus's training kicked in and he broke through the attack. Arkorous unleashed a force scream that nearly brought the Jedi to a tremble and then tore through the man's chest with both lightsabers.

Lord Karbist held the ground with his offhand and slid backward fast against the power of the Jedi master's turbulence. She furiously projected another torrent of projectiles toward's the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Karbist slashed each projectile apart with one spin after another. His eyes watched ever so closely for the right moment. Then he saw it! With a swift thrust of his offhand, Karbist sent a short burst of force lightning into the Jedi master.

She convulsed and shook with the power of the dark side tearing at her nerves. Karbist dashed forward with the force assisting his speed and spun his saber two more times. The first neutralized the Jedi master's yellow lightsaber, the second took her torso off.

Lord Karbist now slowly inhaled the charred fabric and body tissue.

Draikor, Arvidas, and Arkorous gazed around the now silent chamber. The remaining Sith Raiders and Imperialists stood over the mangled bodies of the Jedi. Among the dead Jedi were another four dead Sith. Two of whom were more of Malgus's alien Sith.

"Victory is ours!" One inquisitor proudly boasted.

"Focus! There are two-thousand Jedi in this enclave, we must be out of here before they bear down on us." The Dark Lord immediately went to work on the book-cases. The other Sith, including Arkorous, began to join him.

Khem Val, on the other hand, basked in the feast of killed Jedi.

"This is paradise."

Draikor gazed around at the ruined library and noticed something intriguing in the corner. He reached out with the force and pulled in a carved runestone. The tablet was very old and appeared to hold the knowledge of an ancient civilization.

Draikor smiled and placed it in his bag.

"Sir, I sliced into a nearby terminal and have located Willsaam's parents." Quinn quickly added as he approached Draikor.

The Sith warrior nodded.

"I have a mission to complete."

"As do I." Arvidas said.

Arkorous took a deep breath.

"Do what you must but don't linger. We won't wait for you." Draikor smiled in response and slowly nodded.

"May the Emperor's power guide you both." Arkorous said with true sincerity.

Draikor and Quinn were eased to see the chamber wasn't far. They only encountered one more Jedi scholar and two loyalists, all of whom were swiftly eliminated.

Finally, they entered another chamber and saw five individuals inside. One was another Jedi master with a double-bladed lightsaber and thick blonde hair. Two were more loyalist guards, and the last two were a couple. A balding man with slightly tanned skin and brown eyes stood in a blue tunic beside a woman with slightly graying brown hair, brown eyes, and similar skin.

Draikor sensed an immense amount of fear in their bodies.

"Master Dol, what's going on?" The man asked with a nervous expression.

"I sense the Dark Side has entered our sacred enclave. Something has happened."

"Are we in danger?" The woman held onto the man for comfort.

"You needn't worry, I'm here to protect you."

"Don't speak too soon, Jedi." His voice held a thick bloodlust as he slowly entered the chamber with Quinn beside him.

The Jedi master ignited both blue ends of his lightsaber and positioned himself in front of the couple. Both loyalist guards flanked him with their weapons raised.

"Hold Sith, you will go no further."

Draikor's eyes remained fixed on the couple. Their terror felt like a sweet delectable.

"Gregor and Parvin Willsaam. I've been looking for you."

"How, how does he know our names."

The Jedi master's eyes widened.

"You! You're the one Kyp Durron warned me about!"

A look of dread filled the couples' eyes.

"You're the one hunting our precious Jaesa." The woman nearly wailed.

That was all Draikor needed to hear.

"Get back Sith, I'm not going to tell you agai-" Draikor hurled the Jedi and his guards into the wall with a swift fore repulse. Without wasting a moment, he reached out to the Willsaam's and snapped their necks with his now clasped hands.

Both of their faces still held immense terror even as they lay on the ground.

When the Jedi got back to his feet, his eyes held only lament.

"You, you killed them. I, I couldn't even stop you."

Draikor now slowly turned to the Jedi master and grinned.

"That makes you angry, doesn't it. You want to avenge their deaths."

The Jedi shook his head with a stern expression.

"I will not fall for your Sith tricks. However, I won't allow you to simply walk away either. Defend yourself Sith!"

The loyalist guards ripped of bursts from their blasters and dove for cover as Quinn returned fire.

Draikor forced back three projected pieces of the wall hurled at him and caught the first end of the Jedi's lightsaber. This Jedi, however, was far more skilled than those he had fought earlier. He moved fast and agile. Each of his lightsaber blows was guided and enhanced by the force.

Draikor's soresu was worked well but held strong. After a counterblow, Draikor managed to land his fist on the Jedi's shoulder. Even as a surge of force lightning burned through his body, Dol jumped around to the side again.

The Jedi master now unleashed his own repulse and forced Draikor into a backward stumble. Even as he did so, Draikor furiously kept up his defense against the Jedi's spinning strikes.

The Jedi jumped up for another spin kick but Draikor landed his own kick first. His came faster and more bluntly into the Jedi's stomach.

Even so, the Jedi recovered into his stance. Draikor charged forward and crashed into the Jedi with the force of a charging beast. The Jedi master weaved to the side and allowed Draikor to stumble past him.

Draikor furiously turned himself to face the back end of the Jedi's lightsaber as it stabbed towards him. His own crimson blade parried the stab just in time. The back of his cape had nearly been burned by the lightsaber.

With his offhand thrust out, Draikor hurled the Jedi master across the chamber again. Now With a moment to prepare, Draikor channeled his passion and unleashed it in his own turbulent barrage of force power.

The Jedi master had immediately projected more debris at Draikor when he got up. But now, the debris was cast aside and the Jedi master was nearly embedded into the wall.

Draikor charged forward one more time and slashed down in a diagonal manner. His blow severed the top portion of the lightsaber and continued on to cut off the Jedi's right forearm. With a howl of pain, the Jedi attempted to retreat but was given no mercy.

Draikor embedded his lightsaber deep into the Jedi's side and saw the top come out of the other side.

Across the chamber, Quinn lobbed a flash-bang and carefully waited for its effects. The two loyalists jerked out of cover in an agonizing manner and were put down by two quick shots.

"Room secured, sir." Draikor stood tall over the victims of his fury. A proud smile emerged on his face.

"Let's go."

Within twenty minutes, Draikor stood beside Arvidas and Arkorous inside an Imperialist transport as it soared away from Theed. Three bright fires raged over the city as emergency services, Republic soldiers, and Jedi desperately attempted to contain the situation.

"Beautiful isn't it. I only wish we could take a picture." Arvidas said with a sinister grin.

Arkorous nodded.

"A glorious day indeed. I presume your missions were both a success."

Arvidas revealed a pyramid-shaped artifact in his hand. The artifact was black with a glowing red aura. The Dark Side enveloped every bit of the object.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

Arkorous stared closely at the artifact for a moment.

"Arkorous!" Lord Karbist shouted from across the transport.

The mirilan turned and approached the Dark Lord, leaving the true Sith and their companions.

Not a moment later, Draikor heard his communicator go off. He slowly raised it and saw it was from encryption he hadn't received before.

"I'll give you some privacy." Arvidas said as he walked off.

Draikor turned the communicator on and nearly felt his eyes widen when he saw Darth Baras's image projected before him.

"Master?"

"My Lord, always good to see you." Quinn respectfully bowed. Even from across the galaxy, Draikor could feel his master's rage burn through his robes.

"Apprentice, tell me why it must come to this. Why a Dark Lord of the Sith must lower himself to check the failings of his own apprentice!?"

Draikor's eyes now narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you! I've been informed about your incompetence on Naboo! How after so many days you're no closer to finding Willsaam's parents and have caused a mess of problems for the Imperial forces on Naboo."

Draikor felt his fist tighten.

"You really ought to choose more reliable sources. Willsaam's parents are dead, I just killed them along with numerous Jedi." Draikor boasted proudly.

Baras's entire demeanor changed as he almost took a step back.

"It's true, my lord. I was present." Quinn added.

"I see. Well done then, with the death of her parents, the padawan will cry out from across the galaxy for vengeance."

Draikor's eyes narrowed even more.

"Who told you these lies!?"

Baras placed his hands behind his back.

"Baron Willmark. He told me that you had failed to find Willsaam's parents twice and had caused him nothing but trouble. Perhaps you were right, apprentice. Perhaps I should have kept him on a tighter leash."

Draikor nearly crushed the communicator in his fist.

"I'm going to end him." Baras nodded.

"He's of no further use to me. Do so and return to your ship."

"First I need to see if Darth Jadus requires any further service." Baras projected a veil of frustration but eased back.

"Very well." Draikor smirked a little. The apprentice enjoyed reminding his master that there were Sith higher than him in the food chain.

Upon their return to Spinnaker, Draikor and the others witnessed a city in celebration.

People danced in the streets with fireworks shot off overhead by Imperialist TIE interceptors.

Eventually, they returned to the command room where they saw Darth Jadus joined by Cipher 9.

Both stared out the window at the celebrations. Draikor and the others soon joined in. Below they could see a massive parade of Imperialist soldiers marching through the streets with a military band behind them as flowers and alms were tossed towards them by the citizens.

The formations of soldiers were separated by walkers in between. In the center of the parade was a moving cargo platform.

The platform had been cleared and revamped. A dozen Imperialist generals stood on the platform with King Rash and Prince Wallace in the center. Both waved at the cheering crowd with looks of devotion and pride.

Directly in front of the platform was none other than the true Queen Della. The woman was placed in a traditional Naboo Queen's dress. The fine red and gold fabric, however, was torn and dirties by various rotten food items.

Her hands were bound and chained to the front of the platform. Anytime she slowed down, the platform would push her forward again. Terror, anguish, and destitute ran through Della's expression. The shouts of hatred from the Imperialist citizens and their continued volley of rotten food.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful. Cipher 9 you continue to amaze me. If you were force-sensitive, I'd make you my apprentice."

Cipher 9's demeanor remained the same.

"Thank you, my lord. However, I didn't capture her alone."

"Quite right." Jadus and Cipher 9 turned to meet the approaching Sith.

"We have turned victorious. The Jedi's precious library is in ruins and over a dozen are dead." Karbist proudly boasted.

The Sith around him mirrored this confidence, even Arkorous.

Draikor got the feeling that Jadus might even have smiled behind his mask.

"This is a glorious day indeed. The tide has turned in our favor on Naboo. The fight is far from over, however, I'm confident this world will raise the Emperor's banners before long."

Jadus approached Draikor, Arvidas, and Arkorous.

"No small part of this was done by you three. Baras, Zash, and Malgus are gifted with such promising apprentices. I wouldn't be surprised to see three new Sith Lords soon."

A flutter of excitement burst through each Sith. So much they almost jittered.

"We would be honored, my lord. A Darth does stand before us." Arvidas said with a growing smile.

Jadus chuckled. An act which nearly made many in the room jump.

"Perhaps, however, such things should be handled by your masters. Though I may consider such a prospect should they fail to recognize your abilities in time."

"Serving under you was glorious. My appetite is more than wet for the next war." Draikor raised his fist and earned a disappointed expression from Arkorous.

"I will not forget the part you all played. May you spread such terror across the galaxy in the name of the Emperor."

Each Sith bowed their head and turned to leave with their companions close behind.

"Darth Zash will certainly be glad to see this. It will finally complete her precious little collection." Arvidas said.

Draikor nodded.

"My hunt continues." The two true Sith turned to Arkorous.

"What about you?"

"I return to my master and report what happened here."

"Then back to discovering new worlds in the unknown regions." Draikor added.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I've grown rather fond of it."

"May the Dark Side serve you well." Arkorous exchanged a look of mutual respect with Draikor and parted ways.

As Draikor and Quinn departed the command center. A familiar figure jumped the true Sith and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gotcha!" Vette shouted, her hold around him quite strong for her size.

Draikor returned her passionate smile and planted a long kiss on the twi'lek's cheek.

Quinn noticed a few Imperial advisors stare as they walked by and the Commander felt his patience grow thin. Why did she have to do this in front of others?

"I take it everything went well."

"We're here aren't we." Draikor added.

"I knew you would." Draikor carefully set Vette down when he remembered.

"I brought you a souvenir. What do you think of this?" Draikor took out the Runestone and handed it to his companion.

Vette gazed at the runestone with more than a little awe.

"This is great, thanks!"

"Shall we be off then, sir?"

Draikor raised his head.

"Not yet."

Baron Willmark clutched at his throat and violently thrashed about with his legs. The little man was lifted into the air before Draikor and his companions.

Both Vette and Quinn watched him struggle with satisfaction. Vette was more pleased than Quinn but neither were as happy as Draikor.

Willmark's face turned violet and his thrashing slowed. With a satisfying snap sound, Willmark's body went limp.

Draikor tossed the body against the wall. The nearby maid watched the ordeal with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Now we can go."

The three returned to their ship and stood before the holoterminal as Darth Baras appeared.

"Apprentice, I have received a personal communication from Darth Jadus. Apparently, he commended your actions and performance on Naboo."

"Did you expect anything less?" Draikor's confident expression earned a smile from Vette.

"Praise from a Dark Councilmen is not something easily attained, apprentice. Savor this moment."

Draikor continued his smile.

"I don't plan to stop with that."

"In any case, your mission here was a success. Kyp Durron's attempts to expose my spies have failed and now the padawan's loved ones have been destroyed. We're so close to victory I can almost taste it. Very soon this nuisance will finally be eliminated."

The corner of Draikor's lip moved slightly with the last bit of Baras's sentence.

"My spies are working double-time to find Willsaam now. Be ready to move at a moment's notice, no other distractions this time. I don't care if the Emperor himself contacts you for an assignment."

Draikor crossed his arms and smiled wider.

"Quite bold of you master. To challenge the Emperor."

Baras raised a finger.

"Don't test me, not now." The hologram vanished but Draikor's expression didn't.

"Sir, I didn't want to interrupt Darth Baras. But we received a message, it's from a Republic channel.

Draikor nodded.

"Put it through."

A new hologram now appeared and revealed a young woman wearing a white jacket similar to those worn by members of the Jedi Praxeum.

She was slightly bigger than Vette with long black hair that came to her shoulders, tan skin like Gregor and Parvin, and Brown eyes. The young woman had a beautiful appearance but her face was marred by pain and held back anger.

"If you're receiving this message I want you to know I'm Jaesa Willsaam, padawan of the Jedi Praxeum." Draikor's eyes widened and his stance shifted slightly.

Quinn watched the message with more than a little suspicion.

"I know who you are and what you've done. Master Tekka, Rey, my parents, so many dead by your malice. All of these people murdered just so you could get to me. No more, I won't let anyone else die because of me. If you want me, I won't hide anymore. Meet me at these coordinates and we'll end this."

The message ended and Draikor remained silent for a moment.

"Sir, if I may. This all seems a bit, too convenient. Something isn't right here." Quinn carefully moved closer to Draikor.

"You suspect a trap."

"I do, sir."

"I'm no Jedi expert. But deceptions and traps don't seem like their style." Vette said as Quinn stared back with frustration.

"Durron is no ordinary Jedi."

Draikor nodded.

"Still, this is an opportunity we cannot pass up." He downloaded the coordinates onto a datapad and handed it to Vette.

"Get us there as quickly as you can."

"Sir, this is a bad idea." Quinn protested. Draikor noticed more heat in the Commander's voice.

"Noted, Quinn. However, your concern is not misplaced. What would you recommend we do?"

Quinn relaxed his shoulders a bit.

"I recommend we take a more cautious approach. Consult Darth Baras and his spies to discover the validity of this message."

Draikor nodded.

"That will take time. What if Durron discovered she made it and decided to hide her away indefinitely until her training is complete. Bring any future suspects to her."

Quinn's expression remained firm.

"Perhaps, I will admit that action at the right moment can be far more effective than inaction. However, I've seen too many traps to watch you ensnared by it."

"Then I'll leave you to determine if it is a trap." Draikor walked to the cockpit and left Quinn with his frustration.

It took them less than an hour before they reached the coordinates sent by Willsaam.

The Fury emerged in the midst of empty space. Nothing but an ocean of stars all around them.

"You know, sometimes you have to take a moment and enjoy how beautiful space is. The vast reach it extends to. It can take you anywhere."

Draikor stared out at the vast emptiness with a hint of suspicion.

"Any signs of her ship?"

"Hold on, running a scan and there we are. Corellian-class shuttle detected nearby." Vette guided their ship just enough to bring their target into sight.

Draikor gazed at the Corellian ship closely and reached out with the force. He sensed angst and resolve inside the vessel. But more than that, he sensed the power of a Jedi. Someone was aboard the ship.

Quinn had now joined them and carefully ran a few scans of his own.

"No other ship's detected and no outbound communications. However, they've activated a jamming device that's block our life sign reader."

Draikor shook his head.

"Someone is on board that ship. I can sense them."

"I doubt they'd blow themselves up." Vette said.

Quinn reluctantly nodded.

"No response from their communications either. Sir, at the very least, let me come aboard with you. I don't trust this situation."

Draikor nodded.

"Neither do I. Vette stay aboard the ship with TC in case they try anything. Quinn

"You got it. Be careful in there."

Vette guided their ship close enough and latched the ramp into an adjoining airlock.

"Best of luck master, should they try to board the ship I will defend it as long as my systems are running." Draikor gave an amused nod to his service droid who now sported a blaster pistol.

"You're good to go." Vette added over the com-channel.

The doors slowly opened and revealed the second ship's interior.

The Corellian vessel was keen in its design. The walls were mostly white with light blue sections. The hall ended shortly with a second hallway crossing the first hall. Quinn carefully walked beside Draikor. His carbine raised with Draikor's lightsaber held out to the side.

Quinn sent out a small probe droid ahead of them and watched the connected datapad. After a few moments, the droid sent back data from its scans.

"No signs of any hidden traps yet, sir. You're also right about someone being onboard this ship. But I can't pinpoint an exact location yet."

When they reached the cross-path Draikor looked tot he left and saw a short path to the cockpit. To his right was a shut door.

"Check the cockpit and deactivate the hyperdrive in case they want to jump us to Coruscant." Quinn nodded.

"And you, sir."

"I want to check this section."

"Of course, be careful though." Quinn made his way toward the cockpit while Draikor opened the second door.

The revealed second chamber was much larger. Four support beams rested near the end and various furnishings along the sides.

The chamber was empty but Draikor still walked to the other end. When Draikor arrived at the door that led him in shut.

The Sith warrior let out a slight chuckle.

"I always knew you Jedi were deceivers." Draikor turned to face a pair of Jedi knights before him.

One Jedi was a Kel Dor woman in a black jacket like Durron's. The other was a larger Mirilan man about Bakoren's size in a pilot like jumpsuit. Members of the Jedi Praxeum.

"Welcome Sith, I wondered if you'd actually show up." The Kel Dor woman spoke with an unusual amount of disdain for a Jedi.

"Be assured, padawan Willsaam did not deceive you. She truly intended to face you here but was fortunately stopped by master Durron. Instead, he sent us to bring you to justice." The mirilan Jedi spoke with a controlled tone that Draikor would expect from a Jedi.

"Lay down your weapon and get on your knees." The mirilan Jedi said. The Kel Dor, however, drew and ignited a yellow lightsaber.

"We shouldn't hesitate Jamek. This monster has murdered so many Jedi. He needs to be put down!" The heat in the Jedi's slightly metallic voice reached Draikor.

"Calm yourself Yerr. Don't give into your anger."

Draikor smiled.

"You should have listened to your friend." A crushing force repulse hurled both Jedi across the chamber. Draikor ignited his crimson lightsaber and charged in between the Jedi. His fist cracked the floor with red lightning coursing through his enemies' nerves.

Draikor brought his ruthless fury down onto the Kel Dor Jedi and nearly backed her into a corner. She was only saved by the swift action of the mirilan Jedi, who blasted Draikor with his own force push. Draikor arched forward and slid back enough for both Jedi to project a few pieces of furniture at him.

Draikor's force repulse sent each item away but also gave his enemies a chance to charge into him. Their yellow lightsabers worked in unison against Draikor's own lightsaber. The two Jedi were well trained and had clearly fought together on multiple occasions given how in synch their movements were.

Draikor's immortal soresu form kept each blowback but his counter slashes weren't able to gain much ground either. The Jedi were too in synch. Perhaps if the fight went on he could eventually wear the Jedi down but he didn't have time for that. He would have to separate them.

Doing so would be tricky, given how close the Jedi were he didn't have the time to unleash another force repulse without being cut down. He could, however, use his natural power. But this would require him to press the attack. It would be difficult but doable.

Draikor shifted from soresu to his more aggressive stance and furiously slashed at the Jedi. Now with his aggression properly channeled in an offense. Each of Draikor's blows carried a bursting telekinetic blow behind them.

The Jedi attempted a synched defense but now Draikor's heavy-strikes brought both Jedi off balance and finally separated them. With a thrust of his offhand, Draikor sent the mirilan Jedi into a support beam and bore down mercilessly on the Kel Dor.

Draikor feasted on the fear and frustration inside the alien woman. His blows sent her lightsaber further and further away until finally, he had his opening. The dark side escaped through Draikor's mouth in a roar that nearly shattered the breathing mask over the alien's mouth.

Now disoriented, the Kel Dor was helpless against Draikor's force grip. When the mirilan Jedi rose back to his feet, he was just able to see his companion strangled to death.

The Jedi was pained for a moment but recovered his focus. With his offhand, the mirilan pulled his fallen companion's lightsaber to him.

With two lightsabers, the Jedi charged into Draikor and brought his own fury down on the true Sith. However, even with two lightsabers, the Jedi couldn't coordinate his attacks as well as he had with the other Jedi beside him.

Draikor's immortal defense kept both sabers away and finally allowed him to counter-strike properly. The Jedi's concentration persisted even as Draikor pushed him further and further back until finally his lightsaber embedded itself into the Jedi's stomach.

In defiance, the mirilan attempted one more cross strike, even as his mouth filled with blood. Draikor knocked one saber away and severed the left portion of his enemies torso off.

Draikor stood up properly and gazed down at the dead Jedi at his feet. His face was a mixture of immediate satisfaction but greater annoyance. He had come hoping to end his hunt but had to settle for a pair of dead Jedi.

Draikor pulled the lightsabers to his hand as a consolation prize. Draikor's force sense brought his eyes back to the doorway. The lock was blown open before Quinn charged in with Vette beside him.

Both had their blasters raised and furious expressions across their faces. However, they found themselves eased by the sight of Draikor standing over their bodies.

"Are you ok!? What happened?!" Vette frantically shouted.

"Quinn was right, it was a trap." An almost satisfied expression emerged on Quinn's face as he turned to Vette. The twi'lek sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go. Perhaps Baras can make something of this."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dark Lord of the Sith

* * *

Draikor and his companions returned to their Fury class interceptor. Within moments of stepping through the entry ramp, they saw TC rush towards them.

"Master! There you are! You must come quickly! He's threatened to deactivate me if I didn't find you!" The droid sounded more than a little frantic.

Draikor was a little confused until he saw the projection of Darth Baras on the holoterminal.

"My Lord." Quinn said with a respectful bow.

Even from across the galaxy, Draikor could feel every bit of his master's rage.

"Apprentice, are you deaf. Because I recall giving you SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS! Instructions to be ready at a moment's notice! Where have you been!?"

Draikor crossed his arms and stared down his master with no fear.

"I had received a message from Willsaam herself." Baras's anger extinguished into intrigue. His hands lowered to his side and his shoulders relaxed.

"Go on."

"She challenged me to single combat but it was a trap. One that failed and ended with two dead Jedi." Draikor announced with pride.

Baras slowly nodded and began to stroke his chin.

"Interesting, particularly with the news I just received. Durron is even more desperate than I realized. You weren't the only one to receive a challenge, apprentice. Durron sent me the following message."

A second projection appeared before Draikor. The image of Durron now stood above the deck.

"Baras, these schemes of yours are at an end! If you have any shred of pride or dignity you'll end this now. I challenge you to single combat on the ground you murdered my master! I will come along and wait for you. If you refuse, then the Empire will see you for what you truly are. A gluttonous coward! I'll be waiting, craven."

The Jedi master's voice and face held years of resentment buried inside.

"Durron's failure is near complete. I never expected him to try something so desperate." Draikor smiled with false encouragement.

"I wish you luck, master. I'm sure you'll prevail." Baras shook his head.

"You don't understand. Durron has never been a rival, he has been a nuisance. This fight is beneath me. However, this is an opportunity I cannot pass up." Draikor crossed his arms again.

"I suppose that means the fight isn't beneath me then."

Baras almost chuckled.

"Indeed. With Durron's death, the padawan will finally reveal herself to us and I will be rid of his annoyance once and for all."

Draikor smiled for more than one reason. Despite how much he tried to hide it, Draikor could sense very subtle fear in his master.

"Where is this place he intends to face you?"

"Batuu, an outpost world near the edge of Wild Space. In the last war, a Republic admiral used the world as a staging ground to conduct raids into Imperial Space. Assisting her was Durron's master, Nomen Karr. It was there I orchestrated his murder inside the ruins of the world's ancient inhabitants. It is there he will wait for you."

Draikor smiled.

"He will join those ancient inhabitants. It will be my most glorious achievement yet." Draikor's confidence was not mirrored by Baras.

"Do not face him so lightly. The Jedi masters you've faced thus far are nothing compared to Durron. To me, he may be a nuisance but for you, he will be your most dangerous opponent yet."

Vette and Draikor both gave a subtle glance of amusement at each other. Draikor even more so.

"I'm uploading the coordinates to your ship. I'll also send a squadron to back you up in case Durron decided to bring others as well."

Draikor nodded.

"This could be it, apprentice. Today we end the hunt for the padawan. Do not fail me." The transmission ended and Draikor faced his companions.

"There can be no mistakes this time. From any of us." Draikor's voice was far more stern than it normally was, particularly with his crew.

"I got it." Vette said in a more disciplined manner.

"Yes, sir."

"To Batuu then. Vette, before we go there's something else." Vette looked slightly confused.

"Quinn, is the matter I requested of you done?" Quinn showed more reluctance and frustration that Queen had ever seen from him before. The Commander tightened his grip and shook slightly but his face remained the same.

"Yes, sir. Rear Admiral Pellaeon finalized your request. It's done, sir."

Draikor smiled and motioned Vette to follow him into the crew quarters.

Vette was confused for a moment when a possible idea came into her head. If this was what she thought it could be. Vette almost trembled, a mixture of angst and eagerness. Though she wondered if she was ready for such a thing.

Draikor shut the door behind her and Vette began to breathe heavily.

"I wanted to show you something." Vette slowly exhaled but then saw something else. To her complete surprise, she saw Draikor take out the black flight suit of an Imperial pilot. The uniform was in her size and had her name marked on it below the rank plaque.

"What's going on?"

"I had to call in most of my favors with the Navy but it's done. You're now an official Imperial pilot, ensign Vette."

Vette began to tremble in a different manner.

"Me? An Imperial pilot? I, I didn't have any formal training. I wouldn't-"

"You'll only serve under me, don't worry about formalities. As for pilot training, you need none. You're as skilled as any pilot in the Navy."

"I'm an alien though." Draikor smiled.

"You've seen Malgus's fleet have you not?"

Vette's angst melted into excitement. She wrapped her arms around Draikor and gave him a long kiss. After what felt like an eternity, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll be wearing the flight suit from now on."

"Not that I've grown tired of your beautiful figure my dear."

Vette laughed and looked down at the dancer attire she still wore. Perhaps she'd find time to wear it again, or rather at the right time.

"I'll let you get changed."

"You know, for a second I thought you brought me in here for, something else." Draikor smiled.

"When you're ready for such things my dear."

Vette emerged in the flight suit, much to Quinn's conflicting gaze. On one hand, he was relieved she wouldn't be walking around almost naked anymore. But now she was wearing an Imperial uniform and held an officer's rank.

However, this also came with an unintended benefit. One Vette soon realized herself. To Vette's horror, and Quinn's delight. Now that she was formally an Imperial, Quinn officially outranked her. Something he would certainly enjoy going forward.

Quinn sat down beside Vette in the cockpit and punched in Batuu's coordinates. The journey took a few hours and Draikor spent it in his own chamber. The Sith warrior meditated in silence and used each moment to channel the Dark Side through his being.

He focused his anger, his passion, and his bloodlust on Durron. However, he also kept in mind the ultimate goal. The destruction of someone far more dangerous than Durron.

"Sir, we've arrived at Batuu." Quinn announced over the intercom.

Draikor rose to his feet and placed the cape back on his armor. With one final gaze, Draikor stared at a holo-image of his father. The pride and power which emanated from the mere holo sent a similar feeling into Draikor.

When Draikor joined the others, he saw the planet before them. Batuu was mostly covered an ocean with a number of green continents spread out along the hemispheres.

A steady stream of ships came to and from one particular location on the planet.

One ship in orbit was a Vindicator-class frigate.

"Hold on, I'll let them know who we are. Actually, ensign why don't you. A new officer should make themselves known." Vette glared at Quinn's satisfied expression but struck back by activating the coms with pride.

"This is Ensign Vette. Apprentice Draikor is here under the authority of Darth Baras."

"We copy. Greetings, sir. This is Commander Elrond of the frigate Shadow-Lance . Darth Baras sent us to back you up, sir. My men are on already on the ground waiting for you."

Draikor nodded.

"Good, Commander Malavai Quinn will take command of them upon our arrival."

More satisfaction came onto Quinn's face.

"Understood, best of luck, sir."

Vette lowered the ship into orbit and over the vast ocean. The ground was covered in thick foliage and stretches of rocky pillars.

Cut between them were veins of rivers.

Vette followed the convoy of starships to a settlement built a few miles from the base of a ruined city. The settlement seemed right for an outer-rim outpost. The buildings were shabby and short compared to other planets. Many seemed makeshift in nature.

The ruins were far larger and seemed to build naturally into the rocky towers as if they were skyscrapers.

"Setting us down, now." Vette eased their ship into one of the landing bays and carefully set down.

With another deep breath, Draikor led his companions out.

Inside the docking bay, he saw a few alien dock workers and droids. He also saw a group of Imperial Navy troopers waiting for them.

"Sir, there you are." An officer announced as he stepped forward.

"Captain Jean Dracip. My men and I are here to support your efforts, sir." The captain saluted Quinn and Draikor. He noticed Vette in a pilot's uniform with a mixture of shock and angst. Something that earned a smile from the twi'lek.

"Very good, Ensign Vette will remain at the spaceport with a few squads. The rest of your men are now under Commander Quinn's leadership."

"Of course. Commander, it's an honor." Quinn nodded.

"Lead us to the ruins then captain."

"Good luck." Vette said with every bit of warmth she could muster.

Draikor gave her back an assured look and followed the rest of the Navy troopers through the streets.

Draikor and Quinn took in the rowdy streets. Various off-world merchants in the streets and unsavory smugglers who glared at Imperials as they passed.

"Black Spire Outpost. Last real stop before heading into real Imperial space. Not the wild conquered systems, sir. The last stop before real civilization." Captain Dracip said in a very thick Imperial accent and manner.

Draikor looked at the various species wondering the streets, humans, twi'leks, wookies, Ithorians, Bith, and one other. One Draikor had never seen before.

The creatures had narrow heads and bodies with long clawed limbs.

"Who are they?"

"Darshi, sir. Or thin faces as many here call them."

"Are they the natives?"

"Not exactly, it's believed they were the first to colonize this world. The ruins here are believed to be from their ancestors."

Draikor also noticed a particular fear from the Darshi when they saw his black armor and lightsaber.

Many retreated into their homes or shops. Draikor wondered if they had encountered Sith before. He also noticed many seemed just as frightened of a Chiss pilot among the navy troopers.

Eventually, they were clear of the outpost and at the base of the ruins. Draikor gazed up at the ancient city. The force was strong there, well balanced. He also sensed the presence of a powerful force user. Durron was close, very close.

"Fan out and search for any interlopers. Teams of three." Quinn commanded. The Navy troopers quickly spread out into the ruins with blasters raised.

Draikor kept his lightsaber drawn but also took in the sights of the ancient city. Various broken pottery lingered along the architects alongside statues and columns.

Once inside, Draikor also saw various murals depicting the ancient Darshi civilization. In the murals, he saw their initial landing and first colonization effort. However, the murals turned darker when another race arrived from space and brought terror down onto the Darshi.

The race looked quite strange. Their shoulders were wide with angled brow ridges. Their skulls were tapered and their eyes deep-set. The creatures came in strange ships. They spared not the women, or children, and took who survived as slaves.

"Sir, life form detected in the chamber ahead." One of the Navy troopers announced.

Draikor reached the base of the chamber with two old aqueducts lining the path inside.

Draikor felt his heart race faster, though more from anticipation than fear.

"Sir, you can defeat him. You're mightier than many Sith Lords." Draikor nodded and turned to Quinn.

"Thank you. You've been a good an loyal officer Quinn. I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done."

"It has been my honor, sir."

"Make sure we're not disturbed. By anyone." Quinn nodded in understanding.

Draikor held his lightsaber out and slowly entered the chamber. Inside, he saw the room was reasonably large with a few broken-down statues and murals. A large opening rested on the other side that overlooked a great waterfall.

Just beyond the opening was a large walkway with water collectors on each side.

A single figure meditated before this opening. Draikor recognized the black jacket and thick hair.

The Jedi Master rose to face Draikor but in his eyes came only disappointment.

Durron shook his head with a sign.

"Of course it's you. Why did I think Baras would face me himself?" Durron looked back at Draikor with scorn.

"Your master is a damned coward Sith. I want you to know that."

Draikor smiled with bloodlust.

"Quite unfortunate. Had he came, you may have had a chance."

Durron looked closer at Draikor with a different expression.

"It's strange though. I can sense the regiment of soldiers Baras sent just outside. Yet you come to face me alone. You did the same against the Jedi I sent in Jaesa's stead. For all your misgivings Sith, you still hold a sense of honor."

"Sith honor, true honor." Durron laughed.

"Sith honor. Bah, even so. Do you understand what kind of man you serve? Even by your wretched Sith standards, he holds no honor! Do you know how he murdered my master? It was in this city!" Anger and pain drowned Durron's words as he paced the chamber.

"My master took wounded citizens and soldiers here away from the battle. After your filthy Empire raided this planet. He took them here to stay safe. Baras learned this and had one of his men sneak a bomb inside a wounded man. One my master personally tried to save." Tears streamed through Durron's eyes.

"Baras is a craven. On that, I agree. But I serve the Empire and my Emperor. We have never forgotten your crimes against us."

"Millenia old grudges are no excuses for crimes now! You may be more courageous but you are no better than Baras! You murdered your own people rather than let the truth come out. You slaughtered master Tekka and so many of my friends. Now you kill my student's parents so you can get to her! All of this done by your hands!" Rage boiled through the Jedi master.

It was more than amusing to Draikor. His smile only drove Durron to more anger.

"It doesn't matter, this threat to my padawan ends now! You will die here Sith, Jaesa will become a Jedi, we will tear down everything Baras ever built. Then we will destroy your wretched Empire and drive your filthy race into extinction like they should have been millennia ago!"

Durron nearly breathed fire and ignited his green lightsaber.

Draikor's crimson blade lit up and both men charged through the air at the same time. Their blades collided in a near blinding fury of light. Draikor's blows were offensive, to begin with, but Durron was far more powerful than the Jedi master's he had faced before.

The telekinetic blows that usually followed his more aggressive attack were silenced by the power behind Durron's blade.

The Jedi kept up his attack and nearly forced Draikor backward. However, the true Sith shifted to a more defensive soresu form and blunted Durron's offensive. His counter-blows had much more success. Now it was Durron who moved backward.

Draikor's feral joy met Durron's burning concentration in their expressions. After another strike, Durron thrust his offhand forward and sent Draikor across the room.

Draikor grabbed the ground and stopped himself just short of the wall. Durron hurled his now spinning saber at Draikor. But the true Sith was ready, with a powerful force blow, the blade nearly impaled its own master.

Durron lurched to the side and barely caught the blade. Draikor now charged forward again and crashed his lightsaber into Durron's. With his offhand free, Draikor almost broke a few of Durron's bones after a swift punch.

The strike sent lightning coursing through the man's body. However, it didn't immobilize him as Draikor hoped it would. Durron's force aura pushed the lightning off him within moments and the Jedi's attack resumed unhinged.

For the moment at least. Durron managed to hold Draikor saber in place and jumped up. Both his feet struck Draikor's chest plate.

Draikor once again found himself pushed back. Now with some distance between them, Durron jumped up and struck the door hard. A sweeping force aura pushed Draikor back even further.

Durron charged into Draikor but found only the end of a lightsaber. Draikor imbued his lightsaber with the power of a force repulse and brought the Jedi master back across the room.

Once on his feet, Durron lowered his lightsaber and brought both arms out to the side.

Draikor's eyes narrowed for a moment until he realized what was happening. The ground shook beneath Draikor and he found himself trapped in a force quake.

Draikor tried to endure the force endured seismic power but Durron's might was greater than the Jedi he had faced before.

Each blow struck harder and harder. Draikor grit his teeth and felt his bones rattle. The sheer power of the quake made moving too difficult. But he wouldn't die like this. Raising his head and hand, Draikor reached out of for Durron and projected a violet beam of dark force power.

Draikor's now perfected Death Field struck Durron harder than any of the previous telekinetic blows. Durron cried out in pain as his strength left him and joined Draikor.

With the force quake halted, Draikor charged into Durron again and nearly brought him to his knees at the hands of his feral lightsaber blows.

Durron did his best to hold them off and eventually found himself backed against the edge of the opening.

Draikor sensed more rage flow through Durron.

"I can sense your anger Jedi. Your hatred. Let is flow through you. Let it give you strength." Durron's face nearly became veined with rage but he shook it off.

"I will not succumb to Sith corruption. I'm a master of the Jedi Praxeum." Durron turned and lept through the air onto the walkway across from the waterfall.

The calming flow of the water seemed to ease Durron a bit as he landed and held his saber out.

Draikor was quick to pursue Durron onto the walkway. But almost immediately upon landing, he found himself nearly drowned in a jet of water. Durron held his offhand out and projected water from the collectors into the Sith warrior continuously.

As he did so, Durron also moved closer and resumed his lightsaber attack. Durron held renewed confidence when he saw the stream of water hinder Draikor's defense. Draikor had never imagined himself in such a situation.

He tried to force the water back but Durron was relentless. Each step backward brought Draikor closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. His muscles tensed and his anger flowed steadier. With a riposte, Draikor struck back just enough for a few feet to emerge between them.

With both hands held out, Draikor channeled the force around him in a swirling maelstrom. The channeled force sucked up all of the projected water and surrounded him like a storm.

Durron frantically tried to pull it back but found no success. Instead, he slashed forward with his lightsaber only to be swept across the air by the power of the force and the collected water.

When Durron landed, he was soaked and so angry the water nearly evaporated off him.

Draikor landed as well. The now shaking Jedi master flowed with so much hatred he could be mistaken for a Sith.

It only made the true Sith smile wider.

"Only your hatred can destroy me Durron. I know you're no true Jedi. When I'm done here, your padawan will be next!

Durron rose to his feet. His eyes now yellow and the area around them darkened. Draikor almost laughed in victory. He had driven this Jedi master to the Dark Side.

"Will you just die!" Durron blasted Draikor across the room with the power of the Dark Side. Draikor got back to his feet and held his lightsaber up against a now feral series of blows from Durron.

The hate and bloodlust in his eyes impressed Draikor but he wasn't afraid. Durron wasn't trained in the art of the Dark Side. He wielded it like a child with fire. His movements were powerful but sloppy and Draikor easily countered them.

Once their lightsabers locked, Draikor's eyes met Durron's.

"The Dark Side flows through you. But your hold is weak. Let me show you what a true Sith can do with such power."

Durron's eyes filled with fear when he felt and saw the darkness Draikor now channeled. Durron was blown back again and saw the glowing aura of Dark Rage around his foe.

Draikor's renewed offense came like an AT-M6. His controlled darkness dwarfed whatever hatred Durron had mustered. Each stroke broke Durron down more and more until finally, Draikor shattered his lightsaber into pieces and nearly cut his stomach open.

Durron collapsed onto the ground with smoke rising from his abdomen. The rage evaporated into pain as he gazed up at Draikor.

"It, it doesn't matter." Durron groaned.

"Even if I die. Jaesa will be trained by another Jedi. She will finish my work.

"Actually, she won't." A familiar voice said.

Draikor's satisfied expression remained fixed on Durron as Quinn entered the chamber with two Navy troopers.

Durron watched the Commander with horror as he saw a syringe in his hand.

"What are you, no!" Quinn injected the bacta into Durron's stomach and the wound slowly healed.

"That should keep him alive long enough for the padawan to arrive." Draikor nodded.

"We ought to hasten her arrival then." Durron's eyes broke down into fear and Draikor stepped closer.

Hours passed and Draikor extracted more pain on the Jedi master.

"Draikor, positive ID on Willsaam. She's alone and heading your way." Draikor nodded.

"Make ready."

"Yes, sir." Quinn said, he motioned one of the Navy troopers to ensure the other Imperials were in position.

Draikor's heart began to race again. After so long, the padawan was finally within his grasp. Her presence grew closer and closer until finally, she was there.

Draikor and Quinn watched Jaesa closely as she entered the chamber. Her right hand hovered over a double-bladed lightsaber and her eyes were filled with uncertainty.

Draikor could sense the fear in the young woman. Her appearance was consistence with her hologram and she looked three or so years younger than Draikor.

"I'm here, where is my master!" Draikor grinned and motioned towards Kyp. The Jedi master was chained to a beam. The Dark Side still emanated around him.

"Master! What did you do to him!?"

"I exposed him for what he really was." Durron regained consciousness and screamed when he saw Jaesa.

"Jaesa! What are you doing here, you fool! I ordered you to stay put!" Jaesa had clearly never heard her master speak in such a way. Nor had she sensed such darkness in him.

"Master? What's going on, I sense the dark side around you."

"Your master has deceived you from the very begging. You were nothing to him but a tool for his revenge on Darth Baras."

"That's a lie!" Jaesa protested. But Draikor slowly moved closer, frightening Jaesa even more.

"Really? Why don't you use that gift of yours on Durron and see who your master truly is." Jaesa trembled and looked back at Durron.

"My master made me promise never to do such a thing." Jaesa said. But the darkness she sensed in Durron was too much and she approached him.

"Jaesa, don't you dare!" Draikor and Quinn watched very carefully as they saw a yellow aura form around Jaesa. She projected her mind into Durron's and saw him for what he really was.

"I see, anger, obsession, hatred. A desire for revenge, ruthlessness. These aren't the tenants of a Jedi."

Durron furiously attempted to break free but his fight with Draikor had left him too weakened.

Draikor now placed himself in front of Jaesa.

"Why don't you see who I truly am. I'm not hiding anything."

Despite how afraid she was, Jaesa entered Draikor's mind and saw who he really was.

"I see, loyalty, dedication? Patriotism, love? From a Sith? Wait, I also see, passion, bloodlust, greed, fury, wrath! Ahhh!" Jaesa was overwhelmed by the darkness inside Draikor's force aura and stumbled backward.

When she saw Draikor approach once again, Jaesa drew his lightsaber and lit up the yellow ends.

She spun the saber at Draikor only to find his crimson blade in response. Draikor easily parried each blow and hurled Jaesa back into a wall. The padawan was in awe at the sheer power of the Sith standing before her.

"I, I didn't stand a chance." She muttered.

"You're just a padawan Jaesa, you're not ready to face him. You need to run now!" Durron pleaded. The anger in his voice replaced by desperation.

"What about you Durron? You're a Jedi master and I defeated you, I drew you to the Dark Side." Draikor stood directly in front of Jaesa. His face so close she could feel his breath.

"This is what Jedi do, they manipulate, they speak of Sith being slaves to the Dark Side but they are salves to their order. I command the Dark Side and it grants me freedom. I can give you that freedom."

Jaesa's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I can teach you the ways of the Sith, I can show you the limitless potential of the Dark Side. I can truly set you free Jaesa. You know I'm not lying."

"Jaesa don't listen to him! Please run while you can, I'm begging you!" Jaesa looked back at Durron one more time. Anger and resentment now across her face.

"No more lies! You used me from the beginning! I was nothing to you, now I see the truth. You, Tekka, Grandmaster Fel, my parents, you're all the same. No more." Jaesa knelt before Draikor in a submissive manner.

"I'm yours to command. Master, I'm ready to learn the ways of the Sith."

"No, what have I done." Durron broke down and appeared ready to fall apart.

Draikor's excitement turned to stern discipline and he brought this down on Jaesa.

"Prove your loyalty to myself and the Empire. Sever your ties to the Jedi Coalition. Kill your former master." Jaesa slowly turned to Durron with hesitation.

Sure enough, she recovered her lightsaber and slowly walked toward him.

"Jaesa, please." Durron begged. With a swift slash, Jaesa severed the man's torso and ended his life. At that moment, Draikor felt her entire force aura shift. The Dark Side had taken its place inside her and when she turned her face had changed.

Her black hair had turned even darker, her eyes had turned yellow, and parts of her skin around the eyes had turned violet.

She once again knelt before Draikor. His satisfied smile returned stronger than ever.

"Very good, my apprentice."

Quinn gave a similarly satisfied expression and stood with his hands behind his back.

Draikor stood before the holoterminal of his ship. Beside him were Quinn and Vette.

"I could sense it from across the galaxy. Tell me Durron is finally dead!"

Draikor nodded with an immensely gratified face.

"The Jedi is no more."

"At long last, I never thought one Jedi could cause me so much agony over the years. Well done but perhaps more importantly, what about Willsaam? Did she come? Did you kill her?"

Draikor's smile persisted and his head turned.

"Jaesa." The young woman stepped forward and presented herself to the hologram.

"Darth Baras." She said with a respectful bow.

"Meet my new apprentice." Baras went silent for several moments.

"I can sense the darkness inside Willsaam. You actually turned her to the Dark Side." Baras stroked his chin.

"I was so obsessed with protecting my spy network that I never even considered the possibility. Yes, yes! This is even better than her death! Now her powers are no longer a threat but an asset. Well done apprentice! You've performed beyond my expectations!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Draikor replied with his confident gaze.

"You deserve a reward, no, you deserve the right reward. You have certainly earned this, as a recognized Darth of the Sith Empire, I hereby elevate you, Draikor, to the rank of Sith Lord!"

Every bit of Draikor's being cried out in pride. His face lit up with such excitement, he could barely contain it.

"At long last!"

"Congratulations, my Lord." Quinn happily said with a bow.

"I'm so happy for you!" Vette shouted with even more enthusiasm.

"I'm honored to be trained by a Sith Lord." Jaesa said.

"I will ensure your status is recognized across the Empire. Until I contact you again, consider yourself on leisure time. Enjoy yourself and begin training your new apprentice. Farewell, Lord Draikor."

Draikor turned to Jaesa and the others.

"Jaesa, I should introduce you to the rest of our crew. This is Commander Malavai Quinn."

"Greetings." Quinn said with a respectful bow.

"And Vette. New Ensign."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"You will treat them properly and with respect. Am I clear?"

"Of course, master."

Draikor nodded.

"Vette, show Jaesa to her quarters. Settle yourself in, we begin training tomorrow. Do not expect it to be easy."

"Easy isn't fun." Draikor chuckled. She was going to make an excellent student.

"This way." Vette said as she led Jaesa into the crew quarters.

"Where to now, my Lord."

Lord, Draikor would have to get used to being called that. He was finally a Dark Lord of the Sith! Something he had dreamed about since he was a child. Something every Sith dreamed about. But he couldn't grow content either. This was only the beginning, his mindset itself ready for the next goal.

He would become a Darth and from there who knew.

"My Lord. We've just received a strange message, no audio, just text."

Draikor took the datapad and saw a set of coordinates on Ziost.

"Come immediately."

"My Lord, what's this about?"

"I'm not sure. But it's on Ziost, so there should be little concern." Quinn nodded.

"I'll set course for Ziost immediately."

Draikor considered contacting his family. They should know about his rise to Dark Lord of the Sith. But they weren't the only ones. Draikor would ensure everyone in the galaxy knew he was a Sith Lord now.

The Fury arrived at Ziost and Draikor took in the Sith world.

The planet was white and blue from large amounts of snow. Even from orbit, he could feel the aura of the Dark Side around it.

Jaesa and Vette joined him in the cockpit as they flew past several Resurgent Star Destroyers and smaller warships. Quinn entered in the clearance codes and brought them in closer.

"The Dark Side is so strong here. It's magnificent master!" Jaesa shouted in pure excitement.

Vette shook her head at Jaesa's all too lively demeanor.

"I take it you've been here before?" Vette asked.

"Many times." The surface of Ziost was covered in various mountain ranges and snowy plains. Just like Dromund Kaas, countless cities spread across miles of the surface. But they weren't alone. Numerous ruins also decorated the mountain passes.

Their destination soon came into sight. A colossal citadel built on a mountain which overlooked a city. Directly over the citadel was another Resurgent.

Quinn immediately entered the clearance code added in the message and landed their ship in the nearest hanger.

When the party exited the ship, their eyes were drawn to a pair of Red Reaper banners placed on the walls of the hanger.

Soon enough, a squad of Red Reaper stormtroopers approached with a true Sith Lord at the front. The true Sith lord was even taller and more muscular than Bakoren. Not quite as large as Darth Malgus though.

His face held four tendrils similar to Draikor. His hair was a darker shade of red than his skin and combed back behind his head.

He wore a black suit of armor robes of the same design as the Imperial Guard and had two lightsabers on his belt.

Vette and Quinn, however, were more taken back by the Red Reaper stormtroopers. Each had their helmets off and revealed that all of them were true Sith as well. How could that be true? Quinn knew that non-force sensitive true Sith were so rare that many considered them to be a myth.

He had similarly heard rumors that any true Sith without force sensitivity was killed at birth. But if they weren't, then it made sense that the Red Reaper might collect these rare true Sith.

"Lord Draikor." Hearing this from another Sith Lord felt all the more satisfying.

"Indeed."

"Welcome to the citadel of the Red Reaper. I am Lord Kherus, follow me, your companions must accompany my men."

Jaesa looked all too eager but Vette didn't share her optimism.

"You'll be fine."

Draikor felt his heart race faster and faster as they walked through the citadel. Along the way, they passed large chambers where dozens of true Sith sparred with each other or practiced Sith Alchemy.

In other chambers, Draikor saw medical droids and doctors conducting experiments with Sith DNA. All along the halls were more banners and various artwork depicting ancient Sith and true Sith over the years of the Empire.

Draikor wanted to ask what was going on but found himself lost in the magnificence of the citadel. Finally, they entered a grand auditorium like chamber with the curtains lowered around them. Another figure waited inside, a familiar one.

"Wait here." Kherus said before he departed.

The second true Sith turned and faced Draikor.

"Well, they brought you here too." Arvidas said.

Draikor proudly nodded and approached his friend.

"You have the honor of speaking to the Empire's newest Sith Lord."

Arvidas chuckled slightly and nodded.

"As do you." Draikor's eyes widened.

How about that, now he and Arvidas were now Sith Lords. But more than that, something else was going on. Something, they both had a good idea about.

When the curtains raised, they saw their companions among a vast crowd of true Sith. Most were in various robes or armor but a few were adorned in Imperial Officer's uniforms as well. Among these Sith were Lord Galall, Lord Sarrick, and Darth Arkous.

Two other true Sith in the crowd caught Draikor's eyes until he saw one final true Sith on the stage in front of them.

He was just as large as Bakoren, adorned in a blue and gold-colored battle robed with armored shoulders and surrounded by a robe that extended down to his feet.

His eyes were yellow and his chin housed a few beard like tendrils. The Dark side emanated off this Sith even more than it had from Arkous.

"Kneel." His voice wasn't booming like Malgus's but it held similar weight.

Immediately, the two Sith Lord fell to one knee.

"Lords Draikor and Arvidas began their training with us even without being accepted. Yet, again and again, they have proven the worth of their heritage. Now, it is time for the Empire's newest Dark Lords of the Sith to be formally recognized as true sons of the Emperor and the Empire! Do you swear your loyalty to the true Sith!"

"I do." Both muttered.

"Do you swear to uphold the standards and teachings of our order?'

"I do."

"Do you swear to live by the Emperor's example and former live up to your heritage!"

"I do!"

"I, Darth Ikoral. Dark Lord of the Red Reaper, accept you as true sons of the Empire. Rise now, Lords Draikor and Arvidas, Lord of the Red Reaper!"

The crowd erupted in applause and watched both Sith rise up in pride and accomplishment. Draikor stared up at his friends, his teachers. However, he noticed a particularly invested gaze from Darth Ikoral himself.

The Dark Lord watched both Sith well. In a hidden box, two more true Sith watched the ceremony.

"Further evidence arises. More proof from Ikoral."

"Indeed my friend. Perhaps he was right. We shall watch the new Lord closer now. We must be certain."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Korriban Dragon

* * *

Draikor held a training saber firmly in his hand and furiously knocked away both ends of Jaesa's training saber. The new Sith apprentice fought with untamed ferocity. Draikor was impressed by how quickly she accepted anger and passion. The Dark Side truly found a home inside the young woman.

However, despite her new bloodlust, Jaesa's form remained sloppy. Her movements were easy to read and her technique wasn't properly coordinated. Draikor countered each blow with merciless ferocity.

His training saber left numerous bruises and red marks across Jaesa's body.

"Focus!" Draikor nearly snarled at her. Jaesa's frustration grew but in a manner that only drove her on.

After another two blows, Draikor hurled her across the sparring chamber with the force but didn't pursue her. Instead, he allowed Jaesa to rose to her feet and channeled her own anger and thrust her hands forward.

An unsteady stream of blue force-lightning at her master. Draikor lowered his lightsaber and caught the lightning in his hand. The dark force power was easily contained and sent off harmlessly.

With a swift charge, Draikor came down onto Jaesa and brought her to one knee.

"How did I perform, master?"

Draikor helped Jaesa back to her feet. He also noticed her long glance at his now sweaty body.

"You performed decently for someone new to the Dark Side. You're able to harness the power of anger and aggression. But you cannot control it. Raw passion can be a great spark, but untamed fire is reckless and often self-destructive. Once you control the flow and concentrate it at your enemy will it serve you truly."

Jaesa nodded.

"I will try harder, master."

The sparring chamber had two other mats with four other true Sith locked in fierce duels. Draikor only wore trousers like the other men while Jaesa wore the same black top as the women.

Draikor continued to spar with Jaesa for several hours. The young woman showed improvement, though she was still far from true mastery of the Sith arts.

"That's enough for now." Jaesa bowed her head respectfully and followed Draikor out of the chamber.

As they exited, a smaller true Sith who wore a black hooded robe.

"Lord Draikor, your new lightsaber components are ready. My Lord." Draikor nodded with a deep smile.

"Thank you Sechel." Jaesa noticed the underwhelming statured Sith look at her with a less than approving face. Though he kept whatever feelings he had to himself.

Jaesa motioned herself towards him in an attempt to intimidate the smaller man. But to her surprise, Sechel didn't flinch. Even though she could sense he wasn't a force user.

The two traversed the Red Reaper section of Vaiken Space-dock past many other true Sith locked in intense sparring.

As they followed Sechel, Draikor and Jaesa noticed Arvidas also sparring with another true Sith. This Sith was a young woman about Jaesa's age. Her skin was the same shade of red as Draikor's. Her chin held to claw-like appendages on the bottom, her eyes were a deep orange, and her hair was a lighter red which came back into a ponytail.

The young Sith woman wielded two training sabers and furiously assaulted the young Sith Lord. Arvidas kept her back with a combination of force powers and lightsaber skills. Arvidas noticed Draikor and gave a satisfied glance over at him.

Draikor and Jaesa reached a lightsaber forge where two unassembled lightsabers had been set down.

"Watch and learn." Draikor knelt down before the forge. Jaesa carefully observed her master slowly lifted the components up and placed them together. After a minute the new lightsaber was completed.

Draikor rose to his feet and held the lightsaber out and ignited the violet blade of light.

"Most inspiring master. Let me try." Jaesa quickly took a position before the forge and attempted to follow Draikor's example.

Jaesa's meditation wasn't as efficient as Draikor's. It took her longer to move the pieces together and her method was sloppier. Draikor noticed Sechel give an unsurprised expression. After several minutes, Jaesa finally rose to her feet and ignited both crimson ends of her lightsaber.

"May this saber draw the blood of a thousand enemies!" Jaesa proclaimed.

Draikor chuckled slightly as Sechel shook his head.

"Bloodlust has its merits, my lord. But she requires control."

"My apprentice's training is not your concern." The heat in Draikor's words silenced Sechel and brought his head to a respectful bow.

Draikor and Jaesa went to change. During this time, Draikor checked his messages from his various investments.

"My dearest friend. I'm overjoyed to hear of your ascension to Sith Lord. All goes well here on Darvannis. The Platinum mine runs as steady as a river. Your latest share has been delivered as promised. Overseer Swanson similarly reports that Niima Outpost has brought vast amounts of needed metal for the Imperial War Machine. Mining efforts here have increased as of late as well. Your royalties from the Outpost have been sent to your account. Best of luck my friend."

Draikor and Jaesa emerged back into the Red Reaper enclave's entry area in their new attire. Jaesa wore Sith Investigator Robes similar to those Arvidas once wore. Draikor was now adorned in Sith Reaver armor colored black and violet-like Lord Galall's.

His armor set's mask was tucked away in his back and his hood lowered. The spikes across his shoulder plates almost glistened in the light.

Arvidas and the young Sith woman he was training earlier also waited in the entrance.

The other new Sith Lord wore battle robes of the same design Lord Karbist wore. Only Arvidas's were mostly black with sections of Red. The young Sith woman wore red and grey Sith Instigator armor with two lightsabers on her belt.

"You put too much value on your lightsabers. Remember that the force is a Sith's true weapon, even when wielding a saber." Arvidas spoke in a stern manner. The young woman looked less than appreciative of the guidance.

Her eyes turned to Draikor with much more interest.

"Lord Draikor!" The young woman nearly snapped to attention and bowed her head.

"Lord Arvidas." Jaesa said in a similarly respectful manner as she bowed her head.

"You've met my apprentice."

"Yes, I remember you, Jaesa."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I see the Red Reaper gave you an apprentice already." Arvidas smiled in an all too satisfied manner.

"Indeed, this is Nyrah."

"It's an honor and privilege to meet a Sith of your heritage, Lord Draikor." Nyrah bowed her head again. Jaesa and Draikor noticed a longing expression on the Sith's face as she looked at Draikor. Longing in more than one way.

"I wasn't aware humans were allowed to train here." Nyrah almost growled at Jaesa.

"My apprentice trains where I train."

Jaesa smiled back in a cocky manner.

"Personally I'd be more worried about my former loyalties." Jaesa said in a manner that earned more amusement from the two Sith Lords.

"Leave us for a moment." Arvidas said. Draikor nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry master, I won't kill her. She isn't worth my time." Jaesa said. The arrogance in her voice nearly made Nyrah draw her lightsabers.

"She is strong in the force." Draikor said. Arvidas crossed his arms.

"Indeed but she has much to learn on how to harness her power."

Draikor carefully looked back at his friend.

"My father and Darth Ikoral have been close friends for years. I've met many of the Dark Lord's children, is she?" Arvidas nodded with a growing smile.

"His youngest daughter."

"Impressive, how did you become her master?" Arvidas stroked his chin with an amused expression.

"It was after you departed the citadel. I remained behind a little longer. Ikoral approached me and offered me Nyrah as a student. She was less than optimistic about the arrangement."

"Growing up in the Red Reaper from a bloodline like Ikoral's, she likely doesn't approve of being trained by a brand new member, brand new Lord, and former slave."

Arvidas continued to nod.

"Indeed. However, I couldn't say no to Darth Ikoral. Besides, I enjoy a challenge. Under my tutelage, her power will be as true as any Sith."

Arvidas looked back at Draikor.

"You could tell then yes?"

"She'd rather I were her master."

"Indeed. She must instead settle for me."

Draikor smiled wider.

"Your blood as just as pure as mine. Besides, you're the direct descendant of Darth Kallig. Tulak Hord's bane."

"She doesn't need to now that until she already respects me."

Draikor gave his friend one more nod and the two sensed their apprentices on the verge of killing each other.

"Enough!" Draikor roared. Both young women quickly snapped away from each other and retreated back to their master.

The four departed the Red Reaper enclave and traversed through Vaiken Spacedock. As they walked, Draikor and the others noticed far more activity in the space station than usual.

The number of military personnel, Sith Lords, Intelligence agents, and Mandalorian commanders moving about was far higher than it normally was. Draikor could also sense the angst and anticipation flowing through the space dock.

"I sense so much fear and eagerness master." Nyrah said as she watched the near chaos.

"I see their preparations. They're making ready for war." Jaesa said. Draikor and Arvidas's eyes shot o her.

"You can't know that. Arrogant human. The Emperor decides when we go to war." Nyrah growled.

Jaesa simply smiled back.

"They believe war is closer than it has ever been."

If this is what Jaesa saw, then there was no doubt those above them knew something they didn't. But Nyrah was right about the Emperor. Did this mean he would declare war soon? Only time would tell.

Draikor felt his own agendas grow. War now would be perfect, he was a Sith Lord and a member of the Red Reaper. Glory and honor would soon be his.

When the four arrived at the cantina in the spacedock's center, they saw their other companions waiting for them.

Andronikos and Vette both sat at a table. Each had a drink beside them and a datapad in hand.

Quinn among a large group of naval officers locked in an intense discussion. Khem Val paced the cantina while muttering to himself.

"So your former master is trapped inside the beast's body now?"

"Indeed, they struggle for control. It gets quite annoying at times, Khem is too useful to kill but Zash won't stop lecturing me."

Draikor smirked.

"Quite the conundrum. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I certainly hope so."

"You can't hide from me treasure stash." Vette said with a determined smile.

"Almost, got it!" Andronikos explained proudly, particularly when he saw Arvidas approach.

"There you are boss, you and princess Sithy have fun training?"

"Why you wretched!" Nyrah began until Arvidas stepped in front of her.

"Yes as a matter of fact." The satisfied expression on his face only further irritated Nyrah.

"Just finished the latest slicing job. Boss, is there something I should know? By the looks of the folks around here, I'd guess we're about to come under attack."

As Arvidas explained what Jaesa told him Vette rose to her feet and hugged Draikor.

"You still smell a little." She jested in her usual demeanor.

"Indeed, twi'lek." Jaesa said in her own confident manner. That coupled with her expression nearly made Vette's eyes attack the Sith apprentice.

"Jaesa, inform Quinn we're ready to leave."

"Of course, master. As you were ensign." Jaesa added with another smug expression before her departure.

Vette held her hands at the flight suit's waistline.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

"About you being an official Imperial pilot, of Jaesa as my apprentice."

"Take your pick." Draikor chuckled slightly. His left hand warmed her shoulder.

"Relax yourself. Jaesa may be my apprentice but she'll never take your place." He reassured her with a kiss on the cheek. Vette eased her shoulders a big and exhaled.

"My Lord!" Quinn's voice carried across the cantina.

in his eyes, Draikor saw a longing and enthusiastic feeling. Or as much as Quinn would permit himself to show.

"My Lord, your presence, as well as Lord Arvidas's, are requested on the Ziost Shadow!" Draikor and Arvidas nearly froze in place.

"Uhhh, Draikor?" Vette waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"I thought an ensign would know such things?" Jaesa asked with her mocking gaze.

"Like you know." Vette retorted.

"Will you both be silent! The Ziost Shadow is the flagship of the Grand Admiral Thrawn! The Flagship of the Imperial Navy! This is beyond a privilege, it's a blessing."

Vette and Jaesa now rolled their eyes.

"Thrawn, we finally get to meet him in person." Arvidas carefully crossed his arms and stood more attentively.

"Thrawn. A reasonable honor I suppose." Nyrah said with her arms crossed in a different manner.

"How dare you!" Quinn barked at the young woman with fire in his eyes. Nyrah's face nearly ignited in response.

"What did you say human!?"

"Enough." Arvidas got in her way again. The young Sith woman's rage now barely contained itself.

Vette stood with some astonishment. She had never felt so much respect for Quinn.

"Best not keep the Grand Admiral waiting then." Draikor started towards the nearest hanger but was stopped by Vette's hand on his.

"Uhhh, if you don't mind. I might wait here, I don't think an ensign as new as I should see the highest-ranking officer in the Imperial Military."

"I couldn't agree more." Quinn said.

"I might rub him the wrong way too, military types and all." Andronikos similarly stepped back.

"You get to meet Thrawn before me!" Khem growled in a strange effeminate voice.

"Plus someone ought to watch the big guy." Arvidas nodded.

"Very well. But be ready to leave upon our return."

The Sith followed Quinn to the nearest hanger and bored a shuttle. As they flew from the Spacedock, Draikor noticed there were even more ships present than usual. In fact, there was almost three times the usual number of warships alone.

Not just standard Imperial Warships either. Draikor noticed Mandalorian vessels and ships originally used by the Chiss Ascendency before they joined the Empire.

"Have you ever seen so many ships?" Draikor asked Quinn.

"Rarely, my Lord. There is much talk among the upper echelon. With everything that's happened of late, the war on Naboo, the various border skirmishes, the Jedi and Republic officials killed in the Great Hunt. There are many who believe the Emperor may declare war again very soon."

Draikor's face seethed in eagerness.

"We heard as much."

"Indeed, my sources say the Republic's election has just finished as well. Leia Solo has been elected their new Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant."

Draikor glanced over at Jaesa.

"Grandmaster Fel's mother. How fitting."

Draikor nodded.

"A Jedi Supreme Chancellor, that will certainly make things more interesting."

"Certainly. She true leader, the Empire will need the right people leading us if we are to win." Draikor sensed old bitterness in Quinn's voice.

"Are you alright?" Quinn sighed. The Commander's back arched slightly.

"I've been doing some research, my Lord. I had hoped Moff Broysc had finally chosen to retire. He's more than old enough to do so. But the old fool lingers and still commands 6th Fleet."

"Your fleet." Quinn's head lowered slightly.

"Not anymore." Quinn took another deep breath.

"I can take some comfort that the Empire has a Sith Lord as capable as you now."

"They also have a Commander like you." Quinn smirked in a bittersweet way.

"Yes, a Commander."

Draikor felt a renewed sense of empathy for his companion. But he also basked in his new authority. Now a Sith Lord, he could start to make things right for Quinn.

"We're here." The pilot announced.

Jaesa and Nyrah saw the Ziost Shadow with an immense sense of disappointment. The Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer was quite underwhelming for the Flagship of the Imperial Navy. It looked no different from any other Resurgent Destroyer in the fleet.

"That's it? I was expecting something bigger." Nyrah said with a nod from Jaesa.

"I was expecting something more intimidating."

"That's not Thrawn's style." Quinn said.

"He doesn't sound fun." Jaesa said. The human apprentice's wit finally earned an approving smile from Nyrah.

Once they landed aboard the Flagship, Draikor led the party into the hanger where they were greeted by a naval officer.

"Greetings my Lords, Commander. Grand Admiral Thrawn is waiting for you. Follow me please." The officer guided them through the ship's corridors. Draikor and Arvidas looked around with interest at the ship's crew. Both almost expected the ship's crew to be mostly Chiss.

However, the ship's interior seemed just as standard as the exterior. There were a few Chiss crewmen. But no more than how many there usually were within the Imperial Navy. They did, however, notice at least two true Sith officers.

Both had an extra insignia on their shoulders with the sigil of the Red Reaper.

These true Sith stood at attention inside an office where a true Sith Lord who sat behind a desk. This Sith Lord wore a battle robe similar to Arvidas's.

Just like those in Vaiken Spacedock, the ship's crewmen seemed just as hectic. Though in a clearly well-organized manner.

Draikor and the others needed no explanation for this one. If war was on the horizon, Thrawn would certainly be more active than ever.

The officer finally led them up a lift and to a blast door. Draikor and the others were brought to a swift halt when they saw two figures standing against the two walls adjacent to the door. The two figures were Imperial Guardsmen.

The men stood like statues with their hands behind their backs. Their crimson armor-robes flowed down to the floor. Their heads were covered by the red helmets with claw-like tops. Their shoulder plates were long and triangular but also somewhat narrow.

Each guardsman held a black electro-staff across his back and two blaster pistols on their belts.

"Give me a moment." The officer said as he slowly approached the guardsman.

"I didn't know Thrawn had Imperial Guardsman assigned to him." Arvidas whispered to Draikor.

The young Sith Lord nodded. His father had worked with Thrawn many times in the war and mentioned Imperial Guardsman protecting the Grand Admiral. But Draikor always thought his father was embellishing the Grand Admiral's importance a bit. Clearly, he was wrong.

"I, I can't sense anything from them." Jaesa backed up a bit behind Draikor. Fear rang through her voice and seeped into her expression.

Even Nyrah did her best to look humble. She knew well that many great Sith would rather face down a squad multiple Jedi rather than Imperial guardsmen.

The officer said something to the guards. Only one turned to look at the party of Sith at the lift. He then touched a small device on his bracer and held it to his helmet.

"Grand Admiral. Those Sith Lords you requested are here."

"Excellent, give me another few moments."

The guardsman returned to his position as the officer made his way towards the elevator.

"The Grand Admiral will see you soon. Farewell, my Lords."

Draikor watched the guardsman closer. Jaesa was right, he couldn't sense any emotion from the men. They were as cold as machines.

"Jaesa, did you hear of the Imperial Guard while in the Jedi Coalition."

Jaesa slowly nodded.

"There were always stories. Crimson soldiers sent to carry out the Emperor's will. Men who fought without souls holding them back. Men who never left survivors." Jaesa hadn't even seen them fight and yet just there sheer presence was enough to confirm the rumors for her.

"Master, why would an Admiral have two of the Emperor's Guard's assigned to him?" Draikor smiled.

"Grand Admiral Jaesa. Thrawn's value to the Emperor and the Empire is immeasurable."

"I suppose he was rather infamous during the last war. I just never imagined he'd have protection like this."

"Do you know what kind of authority Thrawn has?" Jaesa was slightly confused by the question.

"He commands the Imperial Navy?" With another smile, Draikor shook his head.

"By the Emperor's decree, Thrawn acts by his direct will. Not even Sith Lords may command him." Nyrah looked just as dismayed by this.

"A mere officer outranks Sith Lords?"

"I here Dark Councilmen can officially command him. But only to a certain extent."

"So that's why he has Imperial Guardsman assigned to him. He's that valuable to the Emperor." Draikor's eyes intensified on his apprentice.

"Is that the only reason?"

Jaesa looked confused.

"Master?"

"A Sith is more than just martial prowess Jaesa. They must also be versed in the inner workings of the Empire. Think carefully, why might the Emperor also assign his infamous guards to protect Thrawn. What do those guards represent?"

Jaesa thought carefully for a minute when the answer came to her.

"They represent an extension of his power." Draikor slowly nodded with a proud look.

"They also serve as a reminder to those who might want to undermine Thrawn or do him harm from within the Empire. To do such a thing would be to cross the Emperor."

"But they also serve as a reminder to Thrawn to where his ultimate loyalties should remain." Nyrah added. Arvidas joined Draikor with a gratified face.

Not a moment later, the blast door slowly opened and the second guardsmen turned to face them.

"You may enter." His voice sent chills down each Sith's spine. Even more so than the first guardsman.

Draikor led the way. Both apprentices hastened themselves when they passed the guardsman. Neither of whom turned their heads.

Once inside, Draikor took in the large chamber. The room was dark, only a few dim lights brightened certain sections of the dark metal around them. There were two desks but no other chairs of furniture aside from the two behind the desks.

However, lining the walls of the chamber was a vast collection of artwork. The art came in almost every form. Paintings, statues, ceramics, graffiti, and holos.

Each piece was vastly different from the next and was lit up by the small lights.

Jaesa and Nyrah were more than a little confused. But for Draikor, this was was another confirmation. He had heard the stories of Thrawn's legendary art collection. Something many of his would-be rivals took as a sign he was pretentious and elitist. But Draikor's stories said differently. Thrawn could read the artwork like they were books that told the stories of the people who made the works.

Finally, Draikor and the others saw Thrawn himself. The Grand Admiral sat behind his desk with Sara Vanto in front of him. Interestingly enough, they weren't speaking the Imperial variant of galactic basic. Instead, the two were speaking Chiss.

Draikor and most in the Empire could speak the language reasonably but these two spoke it with an unmistakable fluency.

For Thrawn, this was no surprise. However, Chiss who had already lived in the Empire before the Ascendency formally joined, their native tongue had been nearly lost to them. They could still speak it, though usually no better than the average Imperial.

This had created some tension between the existing Chiss within the Empire and the Ascendency Chiss who joined with Thrawn.

To hear Sarah Vanto speak Chiss so easily was surprising. Thrawn spoke Imperial Basic like it was his native tongue. Did he simply prefer his native tongue and insisted that his aide learn it?

Thrawn saw the guests and stood up to greet them. As Vanto turned, Draikor noticed she now had a Senior-Lieutenant's rank plague on her uniform.

"Lords Draikor and Arvidas, welcome." Thrawn gave a respectful bow. Even though he didn't need to.

"Grand Admiral, sir!" Quinn nearly barked out. The Commander snapped to attention like he never had before.

"At ease Commander." Even at ease, Quinn stood in a stiff way.

"Congratulations are in order it would seem. I understand that not only were you both elevated to Sith Lords but you were also accepted within the ranks of the Red Reaper."

Thrawn's glowing eyes rested carefully on the true Sith Lords' faces. Each movement and expression carefully examined. But he wasn't the only one. Nyrah and Jaesa both noticed Sarah Vanto examine them just as carefully as the Grand Admiral.

Both young women gave the Lieutenant intimidating expressions. But Sara was unfazed.

Draikor glanced around at the various art pieces.

"So this is your famous art collection."

"I never intended for it to become famous. Though things don't always go as one intends them to." Arvidas joined Draikor as they examined the pieces closer.

Draikor took particular interest in a scorched Republic Fleet banner. One that still had hints of sand around it.

"Is this?" Draikor slowly turned to Thrawn.

"Yes, Admiral Ackbar's personal banner."

Draikor smiled in an excited manner.

"A glorious day for the Empire indeed."

"We did what was required of us. Ackbar was far more ruthless than his friends believed."

"Indeed." Draikor said with long-held contempt for the dead admiral.

Arvidas continued through the pieces until he found one of particular interest. It was a wall fragment with graffiti art on it. Several pieces were there but the largest was an orange crescent with a phoenix head extruding from the center.

"What's this one?" Thrawn slowly came beside him.

"Ahh yes, this one was from one of my proudest victories, over a particularly difficult group of Rebels. They called themselves Phoenix Squadron."

Draikor and Arvidas listened with more interest.

"Tell us more about them."

Thrawn gazed closer at the graffiti art. Old memories flooded through the Chiss's eyes.

"The Squadron had caused a number of problems across the Empire. Many had tried and failed to bring them in. Even I had trouble stamping them out."

Thrawn had trouble with a group of Rebels. That idea nearly made Draikor break out into laughter.

"They were lead by Jedi fugitive named Kanan Jarrus, his padawan Ezra Bridger, the daughter of Cham Syndulla, a Mandalorian noblewoman, a Lasat royal guardsman, and a former ISB agent turned traitor."

"What happened to them?"

Thrawn showed a hint of a smile. Something that almost frightened the Sith Lords.

"Phoenix Squadron attempted to assault my TIE Defender program on Lothal. Their agents came with a small army of rebels and incited the local population to revolt. My Defenders destroyed most of their fighters but their agents were able to destroy my facility."

Draikor felt his fist close.

"Wretched insurgents. Your TIE Defenders have been invaluable to the Empire."

"After seeing how effective the Jedi was, I decided to call in Darth Vader and a new Inquisitor had finished training. Lord Vader arrived with his 501st legion just after governor Pryce had been kidnapped by Jarrus and his rebels."

"What did they intend to do?" Jaesa asked.

Thrawn eased his shoulders.

"From what we were able to gather after the fact, their plan was to lure all of the Imperial forces on Lothal into the Imperial Headquarters building, then launch it into low orbit and destroy it with an internal explosion."

"Magnificent strategy." Jaesa said sounding almost aroused at the idea.

Draikor himself felt his eyes widen a little. Arvidas chuckled with his hand on his chin.

"I didn't think the pious Rebel Alliance would be so ruthless. Did they even intend to let the Imperials surrender?"

"There is no evidence that they planned to do so. However, they didn't get the chance. When Hera Syndulla got airborne again in their flagship known as the Ghost. My TIE Defenders destroyed her and the remaining X-Wings. On the ground, the 501st killed the rebel agents, the local rebels, and three of the Phoenix officers. The Mandalorian, the Lasat, and the traitorous agent."

"And the Jedi?" Draikor asked with particular interest.

Thrawn remained firm in his stance.

"Darth Vader and his Purge troopers massacred the Rebels inside the headquarters building. General Rex was particularly ruthless in his slaughter of the Rebels. Jars himself was killed by Darth Vader, I understand it was a short affair."

"That still leaves the padawan." Nyrah added.

"Indeed. Ezra Bridger boarded my old flagship and used the force to draw in a pod of Purrgil."

Draikor and the others stared at each other in confusion.

"Purge, he brought space whale's in? For what purpose?" Draikor asked.

"Apparently he believed they could destroy my fleet. Bridger suffered under the illusion that Purrgil are immune to turbo lasers."

Jaesa laughed.

"I imagine the streets were decorated with Purrgil entrails." Thrawn turned slightly with an unamused gaze.

"Purrgil are fascinating creatures. I didn't enjoy slaughtering them. But it was necessary."

Arvidas shook his head. He didn't look angry or even frustrated, just shocked.

"He intended to destroy a Fleet of old Imperial-class Star Destroyers? I've never heard of a more brain-dead, idiotic, or dim-witted idea in my life. This is from a former slave who had to listen to the ramblings of rebellion plans from aged slaves." The Sith Lord's contempt nearly burned through him like fire.

"Bridger was but a child. I almost regretted watching him die. He drew a blaster on me when he saw his whale turned to burning corpses. The last thing he saw, I believe, was the crimson blade of Darth Vader's inquisitor as it burned through his back and out his chest. That was the end of Phoenix squadron. The end of those Rebels."

"I can see how it must have been proud for you." Draikor added with a thoroughly entertained expression.

"My victory on Lothal cost me the TIE Defender program. However, the victory did convince Palpatine to approve of my proposed expedition into the Unknown Regions. It eventually led me to discover the true Empire and the true Emperor."

"It was the will of the force, you were meant to join us." Draikor confidently proclaimed.

"Yes, perhaps. In any case, I brought you here on more official business. Now that you're SIth Lord's, you're both entitled to certain, resources."

Lieutenant Vanto came forward with a datapad in hand.

"Flagships, to be exact. Sith Lord's are given flagships upon their ascension to Lordship." Draikor's eyes narrowed almost suspiciously at the Grand Admiral.

Sith Lord's weren't immediately granted ships by the Navy. They usually had to build up their influence and power base first. Perhaps if the Lord had connections. Baras could have been responsible for him but why would he help Arvidas. It certainly wasn't Zash who did this. Perhaps Ikoral now that Arvidas was training one of his daughters.

Or, perhaps there was another reason. War was on the horizon, perhaps prominent new Sith Lords like them were expected to lead from the front.

Arvidas glanced at Draikor with similar suspicion. Whatever it was, there was a reason for it. Draikor remembered the most vivid description of the Grand Admiral. Everything he did, had a reason behind it.

Draikor had to hope it was purely for their benefit and the Empire.

Still, a flagship under his command. It was something Draikor always wanted. Arvidas soon joined his friend with growing excitement.

Quinn nearly trembled now. The Commander did his best to remain calm.

"I can offer you a choice in what you'll acquire. You may take a Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer as a flagship, or you may have a heavy cruiser and two heavy corvettes to support you. The choice is yours."

"And what do you get out of this?" Draikor asked.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Even if Sith Lord were entitled to ship just after being anointed. Why would the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy himself grant them to us."

"We are acquaintances, I hoped to see you again."

Arvidas shook his head.

"We helped you once. We've never even met in person. Maybe you served with his father but you don't seem like the person who'd tolerate nepotism. Then there's me. Why are you giving us these ships?"

Thrawn stroked his chin and frightened them with another smile.

"You're perceptive, my Lord. My knowledge of you stems from those I trust. Their recollections of your accomplishments since the Black Talon. Darth Malgus, Darth Jadus, Admiral Narcella, Darth Tormen, and Darth Arkous. All of them have only the best things to say about you two. War will soon be upon us, as I'm sure you've determined by now."

Draikor and Arvidas slowly nodded.

"When it does come, the Empire will need the right commanders at the front. If I can ensure that those commanders have the tools needed for victory, then the Empire can only benefit."

Quinn would have smiled had he not held his discipline. Every word Thrawn said was music to the officer's ears.

Draikor held similar approval. Jaesa attempted to sense the Chiss's true nature but saw only what was displayed. Thrawn either held no deception, or he was like the Imperial Guardsmen outside the door.

Jaesa gave an approving nod to her master.

"Then you have our thanks." Draikor said. Arvidas stroked his chin again as he thought about the officer.

"I think I'll have a squadron then. One cruiser and two corvettes will do." Nyrah cursed under her breath. She had hoped he would choose a Resurgent but kept silent.

"I can get more ships later. I want a Resurgent." Quinn had the opposite reaction as Nyrah, his complexion lit up like a star.

"Excellent, Lieutenant, see that the ships and crews are provided for them."

"Of course, sir."

"Grand Admiral, my ship won't require a captain." Thrawn and Quinn slowly stared at Draikor.

"Pardon?"

Draikor smiled at Quinn.

"Quinn, I'm promoting you to captain." Quinn didn't think he could come closer to fainting. Now he braced himself against the wall.

"My Lord, yes, thank you, my lord!"

Thrawn now turned his red eyes to Quinn. Vanto wasted no time in drawing up Malavai's service record before she handed it to Thrawn.

"Commander Malavai Quinn. Yes, quite an impressive service record. Despite a blemish at Druckenwell." Quinn stiffened and did his best to remain calm. Draikor, however, saw something Quinn didn't from Thrawn.

The Grand Admiral clearly knew the truth of the matter from his expression.

"Yes, I believe this is a wise choice. I'll see the promotion is substantiated."

"Thank you, sir."

Vanto now handed Draikor and Arvidas data pads with information on their new ships. As Draikor took the datapad he got a closer look at Sarah Vanto. He noticed something about her complexion and the shade of her eyes that he hadn't noticed before on the Black Talon.

His time learning about Sith purity helped him identify someone's heritage by physical distinctions. He was certain, Sarah wasn't completely human. She was a hybrid and Draikor had a good idea of what that species was.

"We won't forget this Grand Admiral." Arvidas held no malice in his voice, only true gratefulness.

Thrawn and Vanto respectfully bowed before the Sith left.

Once the door shut, Thrawn returned to his desk.

"News from Hoth?" He asked, now speaking in High-Chiss again.

"Yes, sir. General Ar'alani and her task force have set up base there. She's requested to know when we'll arrive." Thrawn tapped his fingers together.

"The Emperor will require my attention here for the time being. Inform her we'll come as soon as we're permitted."

"Yes, sir."

Thrawn slowly entered a code into a drawer of his desk and revealed a holo-projector.

The Grand Admiral slowly activated the holo and stared at three Chiss projected before him. A man, a woman, and a child.

Draikor and his companions parted ways with Arvidas. Vette joined them inside the Fury as it slowly soared towards a Resurgent Class Star Destroyer.

The ship was standard for its class in every way. Much like the Ziost Shadow. Draikor would change that.

"So this ship is ours now!?" Vette nearly shouted.

"Lord Draikor's, not yours." Jaesa reminded her.

"Not yours either." Vette reminded Jaesa.

Quinn was too fixated on the capital ship to pay attention to the bickering young women.

"My Lord, I cannot thank you enough."

"You deserve it, Quinn. I'd make you an admiral again if I could. It's like Thrawn said, we need the right Commanders now." Quinn nodded.

"All in good time, my Lord. For now, I will be content to run this ship better than any in the Imperial Navy." Draikor gave an approving nod.

"I know you will."

The Fury slowly landed inside the port hanger. As they walked down the ramp, Draikor saw a welcome party had been arranged.

The hanger was filled with crewmen, pilots, and marines in formation.

As they came down, Draikor noticed the marines wore different armor. Their armor was not all black with pauldrons of the same color. Their new armor and helmets were clearly modeled after the Galactic Empire's Death-troopers.

If war was close, then it might explain new upgraded armor.

Four individuals stood at attention directly ahead Draikor's party. One was a naval officer in a gray service dress. His skin was fair and his head slim in size. The second was a pilot in his flight suit with tanned skin and narrow eyes.

The third was a Chiss man adorned in new marine armor with an officer's marking on his chest plate.

The last was a woman in her early forties with short brown hair nearly placed in a bun and fair skin. She wore the same uniform as the first man though without the officer's plaque. Instead, she had an enlisted rank on her sleeves.

"Lord Draikor, welcome to your ship. I'm Commander Sortin, acting commanding officer"

"Not anymore." Quinn firmly stated. Sortin stiffened and slowed his breathing.

"Yes, sir. I was told as much. Captain Quinn I presume." Quinn slowly nodded.

"I was told to give you this, sir." Sortin took out a captain's rank plaque and handed it to Quinn. With pride and satisfaction, Quinn replaced his commander's rank on his tunic with the Captain's plaque.

"My Lord, it's an honor to finally meet you. I'm Lieutenant Commander Deshard, the lead pilot."

Deshard spoke with a much thicker High-Imperial accent than Sortin. He was clearly from the inner domain of the Empire, Dromund Kass perhaps. However, his demeanor and presence displayed one of earned confidence and eagerness.

"My Lord, Captain Tren'pouz'tocettu. Or Tren for simplicity. I'm the lead officer for the three Marine companies aboard, my Lord."

Tren spoke in a similar manner as Sortin. From his accent and general demeanor, he was clearly a Chiss from the families that had been part of the Empire before the Ascendency joined.

"My Lord, Chief Rathew. Senior enlisted member aboard." Rathew's voice held a firm but compassionate tone.

"We're anxious to serve under you, my Lord."

"As you should. This ship will serve at the forefront of the war to come. Everyone aboard will become heroes of the Empire!"

"Glory to the Empire!" Quinn chanted.

"Glory to the Empire!" The crewmen chanted back with the same enthusiasm.

"My Lord, you should also know that this ship is fresh off the line. It officially doesn't have a name yet. I assumed you'd want that honor." Commander Sortin added.

Draikor gave an approving nod.

"You assumed correct. My first Flagship, what name is worthy?" Draikor held his chin as he racked his mind.

"Bane of the Jedi." Jaesa said with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Right, how about something less, psychotic. I know, the Star of the Empire." Quinn shook his head.

"That won't do at all. Besides, it's Lord Draikor's choice."

"I have it. This ship is the Korriban Dragon."

"Fierce, I like it, master." Jaesa said with her frightening smile.

"It does sound pretty cool." Vette admitted.

"A more than fitting name, my Lord. I'll see it properly posted." Draikor sensed proper respect and obedience in the officer's tone. However, he was satisfied a bit more when he felt some sincere fondness for the name in Sortin's voice.

"My Lord, if it would please you, we are prepared to show you around the ship. Allow you to familiarize yourself with the ship and crew?" Sortin added.

"Before we do so, you should know the rest of my party. You know Captain Quinn. But this young woman is Jaesa Willsaam. She's my apprentice."

"Hello." Jaesa's face sent a shiver of fear down many of the officers' backs.

"She is to be obeyed as any Sith apprentice should."

"Of course, my Lord. We were informed you had an apprentice."

"This is Ensign Vette." Vette gave her usual rebellious expression. Much to the chagrin of the senior leaders.

"Hi." She muttered without any sense of formality.

"Ensign Vette is my personal pilot. She will be the only one to pilot my Fury. As such, she is answerable to me and me only. Am I clear?"

All four leaders did their best to stay respectful towards Draikor. Though he could sense none were excited to have an alien pilot aboard. Particularly one with Vette's apparent personality who they couldn't give orders to.

"Yes, my Lord." Their irritation only brought amusement to the young twi'lek.

"Let's see my new ship then." Sortin led the group through the ships vast interior.

The ship interior was exceptionally clean. Many of the halls and machinery still shined. Draikor was shown the various weapons stations, engineering sections, and supply storage areas. Draikor took particular interest in the vault. He ordered his stash of platinum to be carefully moved there.

Captain Tren then led Draikor to the marine barracks where the three companies had gathered for inspection. As the Sith Lord looked over his new men, he carefully examined each rank he passed. Draikor also glanced back at Jaesa who subtly nodded.

Once complete, Draikor and Jaesa stood with captain Tren.

"Are my men suitable, my Lord?"

"They seem well enough. Apprentice, what did you see?"

Jaesa gave an almost disappointed look.

"I saw a lack of weakness master. The men displayed discipline and devoted loyalty to the Empire. As well as optimism for serving a new Sith Lord."

Draikor smiled.

"Excellent." Deshard now led Draikor and the others to the underside hanger. The Lieutenant-Commander displayed more than a little excitement for his portion of the tour.

"My Lord, the pilots under my command will serve you fiercely. We will be the bane of the Republic Navy."

"Your enthusiasm is encouraging." Deshard seemed more elevated by Draikor's comment.

"Thank you, my Lord. I'm also happy to say we have a wing of TIE Defenders aboard. The rest of our fighters are TIE Phantoms."

When they reached the hanger. Draikor saw the vast number of TIE Phantoms docked in the extensive clamps.

Near one walkway were seven TIE Defenders. Below these fighters were five human pilots and one Chiss pilot standing at attention.

"These are my Defender Pilots. Most are experienced but those who are green were among the tops of their classes at the academy."

Quinn's eyes widened and his breath was stolen when he saw one of the Defender pilots. Draikor watched Quinn with some confusion as he stepped in front of Deshard and approached one of the pilots.

However, Draikor got his answer when he recognized who the pilot was. Erica, the dancer Quinn had rescued on Nar Shadda. Her training was complete, now she was one of their pilots.

"Erica?" Quinn said softly.

The young woman looked up and nearly shook when she saw Quinn's face.

"Quinn? I mean, captain. Sir, Ensign Erica Rescht."

"I didn't know you were stationed here. It's, it's good to see you again."

Jaesa noticed Vette try to hold in laughter.

"Who is that pilot, and why does she and Quinn have burning passion for each other?" Vette whispered the answer. Now Jaesa had to contain her laughter as well.

After finishing in the hanger, Chief Rathew now led them through the personnel section.

"These are the various enlisted quarters, my Lord. The medical bay, mess hall, officers mess, senior enlisted mess, officer's club. Here we are, officer's quarters."

Draikor looked at several of the empty rooms.

"Vette, Jaesa. These are your new accommodations."

"Awesome." Vette was more than happy to have her own private chamber now. Not to mention the officer's chamber was far more accommodating than anywhere she had stayed before.

"It will suffice, master."

"The captain's quarters."

"I'm aware of its location." Quinn said from experience.

"Yes, sir. This way." Rathew showed another private quarters. One far bigger and luxurious than the others. It was furnished with Imperial memorabilia decorated around it and a bed fit for a Sith Lord.

"These quarters are reserved for an admiral, should this be their flagship. I take it you want them for yourself, my Lord."

Draikor nodded.

"Correct, chief. They will certainly do." Draikor gave an all to approving look at the quarters which were now his.

"That will be all, leave me with my companions."

"Jaesa, settle yourself in. We'll resume training tomorrow, be ready."

"Of course, master." Jaesa departed for her quarters.

"Vette I want you to get settled in as well. I also want you to begin researching potential upgrades to the fury and this ship itself. Give me the options and I'll see them paid for. Also, keep working on those treasure maps. "

Vette smiled with a hint of anticipation.

"I can do that. I'll get those options to you." She winked seductively at Draikor before heading off.

"Quinn, settle in with the crew. I want you to find possible upgrades as well. I want my ship to be the pride of the Imperial Navy."

"It will be done, my Lord."

"Make the ship ready to depart within the hour. Find out if there are any pirates or insurgents we can eliminate."

"Of course, my Lord." Quinn now seemed eager upon hearing his own tasking.

"And Quinn, about Ensign Rescht."

Quinn took a long breath and stood in a disciplined manner.

"I know, my Lord. I'm a captain and she's an ensign. It would be unprofessional and a breach of Navy protocol."

"I never said anything like that." Quinn's face shifted in interest.

"My Lord?"

"I don't want your judgment clouded by any feelings you may have for her. However, that doesn't mean I'll disapprove of anything that happens between you both. Regardless of Navy protocol, this is my ship. If you can separate your feelings from your duty, do as you both wish."

Quinn felt his stomach muscles tighten and he did his best to stay at attention.

"Yes, my Lord." Uncertain eagerness in his voice.

Quinn walked off and left Draikor in his new chamber.

The Sith Lord smiled one more time.

Everything he ever dreamed of having and achieving was coming true. This was a glorious day indeed.


End file.
